Fights of the Mighty 2
by Shaman94
Summary: Heres some more fights from Sparten Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Captain Ash, the gentleman explorer who travels the world's most dangerous locales in search of artifacts and good times; vs. Captain Jack Sparrow, the legendary pirate captain and Lord of the Caribbean Sea. Who Is Deadliest?

Captain Ash

Captain Jack Sparrow

Captain Ash

Short Range: Kruger 9mm

Medium Range: Blunderbuss

Long Range: K-SMG

Explosives: Dynamite

Special Weapons: Flare Gun

Media of Origin: TimeSplitters (video game series)

Captain Jack Sparrow

Short Range: Cutlass

Medium Range: Flintlock Pistol

Long Range: Flintlock Musket

Explosives: Grenado

Special Weapons: Boarding Pike

Media of Origin: Pirates of the Caribbean (movie series)

Captain Jack: Red Red Red Red Red

Captain Ash: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

Captain Ash and four members of an expedition team are in a longboat, rowing to the shore of a tropical island. They get to shore and head inland, failing to notice a second, empty longboat also on the beach. Meanwhile, Captain Jack Sparrow and four crew-members are sitting in a campsite, drinking and talking amongst themselves. One crewman hears something in the bushes, grabs his musket, and goes to check it out.

Seeing Ash's team approaching, the pirate fires, killing one of Ash's men. Blue The pirate tries to reload, but Ash opens fire with a K-SMG, spraying the attacker with lead. Red Alerted by the gunfire, Jack and the remaining pirates get their weapons and head off into the jungle. Ash's team reaches the pirate camp, which is apparently abandoned. Suddenly, a pirate rushes out with a boarding pike, and stabs one of the team. Blue The man nearest shoots the pirate with his blunderbuss, but the remaining team-members are shaken. Red Ash cheers up his men, and they head off into the jungle.

Coming upon an abandoned mill, Jack and the two remaining pirates set up an ambush. One of the pirates lays in wait by the entrance. As Ash's team approaches, he shoots at them with his pistol, but misses. Ash and his crew fire back with K-SMGs and Kruger 9mms, but have similar luck. Ash readies his flare gun and fires at the doorway. The pirate sees the flare streaking towards him and yells, but he is too late. Red Ash and his team move in and find another pirate at the top of a flight of stairs. The pirate shoots and kills one man, and pins down Ash and the other. Blue Thinking quickly, Ash straps some dynamite to the bottom of the staircase. They flee as the dynamite explodes, taking out the pirate. Red

Thinking they have killed all the pirates, Ash and the final remaining man head back to the longboat. As they arrive, however, they are confronted by a nasty surprise...a lit grenado in their boat. It explodes, taking out the final member of Ash's team. Blue Ash, who was further away from the boat, survives the blast, but is left dazed. Laying on his back, he reaches for his Kruger 9mm, but a boot pins down his arm. Ash looks up to see Jack grin, before the pirate captain stabs his cutlass into Ash's heart. Blue Jack takes a bottle of rum from his belt, uncorks it, and drinks before heading back to his own longboat.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi) vs Keiko Numata (Another)

Keiichi Maebara, the teenager who moved to a mysterious village, and was caught up in serial murders, demonic cults, insanity causing viruses, government conspiracies, and mysteriously repeating parallel universes.

VS

Keiko Numata, the elderly lodge owner who was destabilized by the death of her grandson, and was convinced that she could only break the curse that claimed his life by murdering his entire class.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Keiichi Maebara is the protagonist of the visual novel and later anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. The son of an artist, Keiichi moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons.

Keiko Numata is a character in the horror novel and later anime Another. Keiko is the co-owner of a hotel and restaurant along with her husband, and the grandmother of a member of class three of Yomiyama North Middle School in Yomiyama, Japan who falls victim to the "curse of class three", a curse started when students acted as if a student who died in 1972 was still among them since 1972. Since then, students and people connected to them by less two degrees or less (parents, siblings, grandparents etc), die in a series of mysterious accidents. The students of later years discovered the deaths could be avoided if they acted as if one student did not exist. In 1998, that student was a girl named Mei Misaki, however, in the middle of the year, a boy named Kouichi Sakakibara transferred into the class, and became friendly with Mei, restarting the chain of deaths. In the end, Kouichi and Mei discovered the cause behind the chain of deaths from a tape left by a previous class- That one member of the class is in fact a person who has come back from the dead, and that in order to break the curse, they must "send the dead back to death". Takako Sugiura plays this tape over the intercom field trip, they panic and both Keiko and the students of class three start accusing each other of being the dead person , and start attacking each other with improvised weapons. Keiko murders her husband by stabbing him repeatedly with some sort of metal spike, possibly a meat skewer, and sets fire to the lodge they are staying in. Keiko then arms herself with a kitchen knife and a meat cleaver and murders five students of class three, before she is herself killed by Chibiki, the school librarian.

Weapons  
>Primary Weapons<br>Baseball Bat (Keiichi)

Keiichi Maebara's primary weapon is a baseball bat that he found in the locker of Satoshi Houjou, a former student at his school of mysteriously "transferred away". The baseball bat was an aluminum bat, with a length of presumably about 42 in. (based on regulation baseball bat length).  
>Meat Cleaver (Keiko)<p>

Keiko Numata's primary murder weapon is a meat cleaver, a sharp, heavy bladed knife with a square blade intended for cutting meat. The cleaver is obviously not intended as a weapon, but makes a decent improvised slashing weapon, but is completely unable to thrust.  
>Edge<p>

Keiichi's baseball bat is longer, but Keiko's cleaver can cause more damage and is more likely to cause and instant kill with its sharp force trauma. However, Keiichi's aluminum bat is more durable, giving it greater blocking ability and the edge.  
>Secondary Melee<br>Hatchet (Keiichi)

Keiichi uses a hatchet at one point in the anime as a weapon, as part of an attempt to kills a friend's abusive uncle. A hatchet is a small axe, with about a foot-long handle and a small head.  
>Kitchen Knife<p>

Keiko is seen wielding a standard kitchen knife, made of stainless steel and about a foot long with a 6-7 inch blade. The knife can be used for thrusting and slashing, but is obviously not intended for such purposes.  
>Edge<p>

Keiichi's Hatchet for its greater force on impact.  
>Heavy Melee<br>Entrenching Tool (Keiichi)

Keiichi Maebara uses a small collapsable shovel similar to a military entrenching tool to bury the body a person he murdered, the abusive uncle of one of his friends. He also uses it as a weapon in the fighting game spinoff Higurashi Daybreak. Keiichi's "E-tool" is about 3-4 feet long, with three feet of handle and a foot long head, which, while not sharpened, could still cause limited sharp trauma and severe blunt trauma on impact.  
>Pickaxe (Keiko Numata)<p>

While she does not technically use it in the anime, it is shown that there is a pickaxe in the toolshed at Keiko's inn, so for the purposes of this match, it will be available. The pickaxe is a tool used for breaking up hard dirt, consisting of a two-ended, pointed metal head and a handle of about three feet.  
>Edge<p>

Keiko Numata's pickaxe for its greater probability of an instant kill.  
>Special Weapons<br>Golf Club (Keiichi)

A golf club is a piece of equipment used in the sport of golf, consisting of a metal or wooden head on a handle. For the purposes of this match, Keiichi's golf club with have a metal head.  
>Metal Spikes (Keiko)<br>Takako holding blade

Keiko Numata can be seen in anime using a roughly foot-long metal spike, likely some sort of meat cleaver. She has a number of these spikes, as she murders one of her victims by stabbing him with several of the spikes.  
>Edge<p>

This one is difficult- Keiichi's golf club can hit with more force, and Keiko's spikes can be easily knocked away, and do not appear to be throwable. On the other hand, the spikes can deliver deep puncture wounds. However, in the end, I think I will go with the greater range and impact force of the golf club. Edge: Keiichi.

Keiichi Maebara X-Factor Keiko Numata  
>16 Age ~65<br>73 Agility 55  
>75 Brutality 89<br>87 Killer Instinct 90  
>78 Intelligence 86<br>45 Psychological Health 39  
>72 Physical Strength 49<p>

These X-factors in large part reflect that, while Keiichi is 16, Keiko is about 65 years of age. Because of this, Keiko likely has greater intelligence, but is less agile or physically than Keiichi due to her advanced age. Keiko also takes greater brutality and killer instinct due to the violence and random nature (killing a whole class) of her murders.

Battle

Keiichi Maebara walked into main door of the lodge in the woods, having decided to investigate the sounds of violence emanating from the building. Keiichi came prepared, armed with a collapsable shovel and a golf club in a bag, a hatchet at his side, and his baseball bat in his hands.

Keiichi walked into the building to find the dead bodies of several teenagers lying in a pool of blood on the floor, one with a pickaxe embedded in his head. Keiichi looked up the grand stair case to see an elderly woman, covered in blood, armed with a bloody meat cleaver. Keiichi dropped the bag containing the club and E-tool as Keiko Numata charged at him, yelling "Send the dead back to death!"

Keiichi jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding as slash with meat cleaver. Keiko aimed a second slash at Keiichi's throat, but the cleaver was struck by Keiichi's baseball bat, in the middle of a swing. The cleaver was knocked out of Keiko's hands and launched across the room.

Keiko Numata retreated, avoiding a downward strike from Keiichi's baseball bat, before she grabbed the pickaxe stuck in the head of one of her victims, pulling it out and swinging it a wide vertical arc at Keiichi. Keiichi blocked this attack with his baseball bat, but the bat was hooked on Keiko's pickaxe.

Keiko pulled the bat over Keiichi's hands and charged forward, causing Keiichi to retreat backwards, tripping over the E-tool he dropped earlier. Keiichi was no flat on his back, facing Keiko, who raised her pickaxe.

Keiichi rolled out of the way, and at the same time, grabbed the handle of the collapsable shovel and, getting up, struck Keiko in the side with the E-tool. Keiko Numata only barely managed to fall over, in the process, she dropped the pickaxe.

Keiko recovered, drawing a knife and a metal spike, before charging at Keiichi and slashing and thrusting wildly. Keiichi jumped to the side and drew his hatchet, making a horizontal swing at Keiko's neck. The blade hacked into Numata's neck with a spray of blood. Keiko fell to her knees, before falling face down on the floor, dead.

WINNER: Keiichi Maebara


	3. Chapter 3

Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros (Black Lagoon) vs Chinatsu (Jormungand)

Roberta  
>Roberta-black-lagoon-13653754-1920-1200<p>

Roberta is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills such as cleaning and cooking were poor, she developed a close friendship with the young son of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. Balalaika refers her as a "h*** terrorist" to the point that Hotel Moscow had to deploy all their commandos as well as Balalaika getting involved in the situation personally should things get out of hand. Revy refers her to "That F*** Glasses B***". She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. Her tormented past and the smell of blood, gunpowder and muck like that of a sewer rat emanating from her was something Revy understood full well.

In combat, Roberta is a truly fearsome opponent, having trained in a wide variety of martial, stealth, and weapon skills. Among the weapons she has used were a sniper rifle, combat knife, a SPAS-12 shotgun disguised as an umbrella, machine gun, grenade launcher hidden in a suitcase, spiked brass knuckles, trench spike, and twin Sistema Colt Model 1927s (see Colt M1911 pistols). Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts were honed to almost supernatural levels, so much so that Rock at one point refers to her sardonically as "a killer robot from the future" (a reference to James Cameron's Terminator movies).

It is ironic that while Roberta is one of the most powerful warrior-women in Black Lagoon, she is also humane. She is unwaveringly devoted to her master and dotes on his son, Garcia, whom she loves deeply. Roberta and Revy fight each other, but only to beat themselves up. Rock interferes, but Roberta and Revy tell him to stay out of it. In the manga and anime, the fight ends in a draw right after they punch each other out simultaneously, (though Garcia claims she won because she remained conscious). Her kindness can easily change as seen in a humorous omake in Volume 1 of the manga when Garcia slapped her butt in a playful manner, which prompted her to pinch his arm and lift him up off the ground by the skin of his arm as punishment. There are a few hints that she may be religious, unlike many of the other main characters in Black Lagoon, specifically Catholic judging from the large crucifix she wears around her neck.

She admitted that she did murder children, women, or anyone in name of revolution during her FARC years. Disillusioned by the fact that she was merely a tool for the drug cartels in cahoots with FARC, she opted out and joined the Lovelace clan as a maid through her father who is a friend of Lovelace. Despite being asked by Garcia not to pick up gunfighting anymore, later events in the manga, which depicts her watching helplessly as a bomb was set killing many including Diego Lovelace. Garcia's question of why was his father was a victim makes her go into battle again, seeking revenge. Roberta also shows signs of a growing madness; she is shown taking mouthfuls of anti-psychotics, and experiencing haunting hallucinations in the form of her past victims. She once again stalks the city of Roanapur in search of the one responsible for assassinating her master. Unfortunately, it turns out to be the US Special Forces, who's intentions were to assassinate a general and had to sacrifice Diego Lovelace to complete their mission. Roberta's quest for vengeance has put many of the residents including Hotel Moscow, the Triad, and the Colombian Cartel on high alert as it could mean the end for all of them if their new enemy is the United States. Most of the residents blame the Lagoon Company for attracting her back to Roanapur despite the fact the group was in the dark about the situation and brushed it off as if it were an Elvis sighting. Further into her quest, she begins to lose sight of her goal, almost returning to her former persona to the point she begins to lose her sanity and has trouble identifying friend and foe, thus almost harming Garcia and Fabiola in the process. The Columbia Cartel even comments that she is no longer the hound they once knew, but a stray wolf searching for purpose. Her oath as the "Bloodhound of Florencia" is "In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice."(from Black Laggon Wiki)  
>Chinatsu<br>Chinatsu

Chinatsu is a character from the 2012 anime Jormungand. Little is known about Chinatsu's past except that her parents were murdered, along with numerous others by an assassin, when the assassin shot up an opera house in Paris. Chinatsu got a hold of a handgun presumably belonging to the assassin's target. Chinatsu shot at the assassin, but only grazed his side. Instead of killing her, the assassin is impressed with Chinatsu's bravery and offers to allow her to become his apprentice. Amazingly, Chinatsu agrees, and goes onto work as an apprentice and partner to the assassin, whose name is never revealed, with Chinatsu simply referring to him as "Master". At one point, Chinatsu accompanies her master on a mission where she is forced to enter the water fully clothed, and, finding them uncomfortable, removes her p***, and subsequently kills several people. This results in Chinatsu never wearing underwear on a mission, even when wearing a skirt (no, you don't see anything in the anime, except her awesome gunfighting skills). Chinatsu is subsequently sent on a mission to eliminate one of the main characters, arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar in Dubai. Hekmatyar was at that time accompanied by her bodyguards, including an ex-child soldier named Jonah. Chinatsu and her "Master" fight with Jonah, the rest of Hekmatyar's bodyguards, and the Dubai police in a running gun battle on a major road along the seashore in downtown Dubai, at one point Chinatsu attacked them in a pickup truck with a side-firing M2 .50 caliber machine gun, with her "Master" firing an IMI Negev LMG in the truck bed. After a car chase, the technical is disabled, which point Chinatsu's "Master" is killed by one of Hekmatyar's bodyguards, a sniper named Lehm. Chinatsu vows revenge and flees the scene, and at this point, Koko catches a glimpse up her skirt and notes that she is not wearing any p***. Chinatsu later sneaks up the roof of the hotel where Koko directly confronts her. Chinatsu is told Lehm has his rifle trained on her. Chinatsu drops her weapon, at which point Koko states that she will allow her to leave unharmed, and wishes her only to ask her one question... Koko asks her why she was not wearing any underwear when she attempted to kill her. Chinatsu tells the story about how she believes in makes her a better shot (Or in other words, going commando in more than one way *puts on sunglasses... YEEEAAAHH*). Chinatsu then draws a Beretta 8000 Cougar handgun and attempts to shoot Koko, but is shot and killed by Lehm, who is still in position on another building, sniper rifle trained on Chinatsu. In addition to her more conventional weapons, Chinatsu carried a custom-made grenade launcher-pistol she refers to as the "Chinatsu Cannon Special", consisting of the trigger assembly and grip of a Colt Single Action Army revolver and a break-action 40mm grenade launcher barrel similar to that of the M79.

Handguns  
>Sistema Colt Model 1927 x 2 (Roberta)<p>

The Model 1927 is an Argentine Copy of the Colt M1911. The M1911 is a .45 ACP handgun with a muzzle velocity of 825 meters per second and an effective range of 50 meters. Roberta carries two of these weapons. For the purposes of this match, Roberta will have a standard seven-round magazine on one of her pistols and a 40-round drum mag on the other.  
>Beretta Model 92 and Beretta 8000 Cougar (Chinatsu)<p>

The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 15-round magazine. The Beretta Cougar is a semi-automatic 9mm pistol designed as a concealable sidearm for law enforcement officers. The weapon has a 15-round e 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of 350-400 meters per second.  
>Edge<p>

Roberta's Sistema Colt Model 1927 for the large 40-round drum magazine.  
>Assault Rifles<br>Heckler and Koch G3 (Roberta)

The G3 is a battle rifle made by the German arms manufacturer Heckler and Koch. The weapon fires a 7.62mm round from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 500-600 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second.  
>AKM (Chinatsu)<p>

The AKM is a modernized version of the legendary Russian AK47 assault rifle. The AKM is most commonly equipped with a 30-round magazine. The weapon fired 7.62mm rounds at at rate of fire of 600 round per minute and a velocity of 715 meters per second.  
>Light Machine Guns<br>M249 SAW (Roberta)

The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second from a 100 or 200-round belt. Roberta's M249 is concealed in a large suitcase, along with her 40mm grenade launcher.  
>IMI Negev (Chinatsu)<p>

The IMI Negev is an Isreali 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 850-1150 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of up to about 100 meters, and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. The weapons fires from a 150 round belt.  
>Edge<p>

Chinatsu's IMI Negev for its superior rate of fire, and the fact that Chinatsu can aim her's from the shoulder, rather than having to fire from the hip like Roberta's suitcase-SAW.  
>Grenade Launchers<br>Suitcase 40mm Grenade Launcher (Roberta)

Roberta uses a 40mm grenade launcher concealed in the same suitcase as her M249 SAW. From its behavior in combat, namely that Roberta can only fire one shot (as she cannot readily reload in combat with the weapon in the suitcase), it is likely a single-shot launcher such as an M203.  
>"Chinatsu Cannon Special"<p>

The "Chinatsu Cannon Special" is a custom-made 40mm grenade launcher-pistol carried by Chinatsu. The weapon consists of the grip and trigger assembly of a Colt Single Action Army revolver attached to a 40mm break-action grenade launcher barrel similar to that of an M-79.  
>Edge<p>

Chinatsu's Cannon Special for its easier reload.  
>Special Weapons<br>Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle with attached 40mm multi-shot Grenade Launcher (Roberta)

The Barret M82A1 is a US-made .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) anti-materiel rifle, fed from a 10-round magazine. The Barret has maximum effective range of 1800 meters (record for the weapon is 2000 meters). The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second. Mounted under the barrel, Roberta has a multi-shot 40mm grenade launcher, for the purposes of this match, with five shots.  
>Pickup Truck-Mounted M2 .50 Caliber Machine Gun (Chinatsu)<p>

Chinatsu has been seen driving a pickup truck armed with a side-firing M2 .50 caliber machine gun. Unlike a standard technical, the gun is fired remotely with a trigger on the steering wheel, allowing the weapon to be fired by one person, but the weapon is fixed in a side-firing position, useful for drive-bys, but not much else.  
>Edge<p>

Roberta's Barrett M82 w/ grenade launcher for its greater mobility.

X-Factors  
>Roberta Cisneros X-Factor Chinatsu<br>90 Agility 91  
>97 Combat Experience 90<br>99 Killer Instinct 93  
>93 Physical Strength 89<p>

Chinatsu drove her pickup truck through the streets of Roanapur. Suddenly, along the side of one of the road, Chinatsu saw a woman in a maid outfit. This was her target. Chinatsu pulled the trigger on the steering wheel, causing the .50 caliber machine gun mounted in the side of the truck to fire.

Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros heard the gun fire and rolled into a nearby alleyway and climbed up a fire escape ladder and got out her Barrett M82 Sniper rifle with underbarrel multi-shot grenade launcher. Roberta fired a 40mm grenade at Chinatsu's truck, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames.

Chinatsu extracated herself from the flaming wreckage, drawing fire from Roberta's .50 caliber rifle, which narrowly missed, the rounds whizzing by her head. Chinatsu drew her custom grenade launcher, the "Chinatsu Cannon Special", and fired off a 40mm grenade round, blowing away the top of the building Roberta stood on.

Roberta jumped to another rooftop, however, she had to abandon her heavy Barrett .50 as she jumped. Roberta drew her Sistema Colt pistols and fired at Chinatsu, as she fired back with an IMI Negev LMG.

Roberta needed to find a heavier weapon. She barged into a store and burst into the backroom, pistol whipping the owner unconcious as she went. The store was a front for a illegal arms dealer, and grabbed a G3 assault rifle off the racks.

Roberta turned to face Roberta just as Chinatsu burst in, armed with an AKM, having run out of ammunition for her Negev LMG. Roberta fired a burst from the back room, before jumping through a window and into another back alleyway , as the G3 was blown out of her hand by Chinatsu's AK fire.

Roberta ran down back alley, into the streets, where she grabbed a large suitcase from the vehicle she was using in Roanapur. Chinatsu jumped out the window, into the alleyway, at which point, Roberta pulled the trigger on the handle of the suitcase, activating the hidden grenade launcher. A 40mm grenade flew right at Chinatsu, impacting her her in the chest and exploded violently, reducing her to a few charred, bloody remains. Roberta turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away.

WINNER: Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros  
>Analysis<p>

Roberta won this battle because of her superior weaponry, training, and combat experience, which Chinatsu simply could not keep up with.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander Anderson, the Vatican Assasin hell-bent on catching Alucard!

Vs

Spawn (Al Simmons), the one who brought hell to its knees!

In an ultimate battle of light and dark, we will decide who is the Deadliest Warrior!

Alexander Anderson

Bio:

120px-Alexander Anderson

"And now O kings, be ye wise. Be admonished, ye judges of the earth. Serve the Lord with fear and rejoice with trembling. Kiss the Son lest He grow angry, and ye perish in the way for His wrath may quickly kindle."

Father Alexander Anderson is an Scottish Vatican priest and top assassin of the Vatican Section XIII: Iscariot. Anderson has short spiky, grey hair, blue eyes, heavy square jaw with a constant stubble, and also has a wedged shaped scar on his left cheek. He wears round glasses, a grey cassock, black shirt, grey pants, black boots, a clerical collar, and silver cross around his neck; he also wears gloves with inscription on each one (the right glove has "Jesus Christ in Heaven" and "Speak with the Dead" on the left hand) and he also speaks in a thick heavy scottish accent (instead of saying you he says 'yer'.). He is very devoted Catholic who always quotes scriptures from the Bible when he kills someone, Anderson thinks of those who do not follow the Catholic faith as "heathens and non belivers". For example he once told two oys that they should only fight those who do not "follow the word of God". In combat he is a merciless killer who enjoys hunting those threating The Vatican or those who go against the faith of god mpires).

Weapons and Powers:

Holy Bayonets

Holy Barriers that can block black magic usage.

Nail of Helena, which once rammed into his heart, it surrounds his body in thorny vines and enables him to regenerate his wounds and wrap around his enemies bodies.

Regenerative Health

X-Factors:

Endurance 91

Strength 87

Speed 94

Effectiveness 97

Experience: 100

Spawn

Bio:

Spawn2

Tell them... I'm coming

When he was mortal, AL Simmons was a CIA agent who was killed during a mission, but made a deal with a demon to see his one last time. Malebolgia returns Al Simmons, now a Hellspawn, to the world, but with little memory, a badly disfigured body, limited yet seemingly boundless magical powers, and a monitor, the Clown, AKA Violator. Simmons slowly realizes that five years have passed. When he decides to visit his former wife, Wanda Blake for his "one final visit", he shapeshifts his body, but discovers his transformation ability cannot give him his former appearance. He discovers that his wife, Wanda Blake, has since married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald, and the two have a daughter, Cyan.

Now known as Spawn, Al's first few adventures are anti-hero in nature: he takes down street gangs and organized crime (including their enforcer Overtkill), and he kills a child molester/murderer named Billy Kincaid. Most notable of all in his early adventures, Spawn would encounter Dave Sim's Cerebus the Aardvark. Spawn encounters Anti-Spawn, who is actually Jason Wynn (unknown to Al), and the Redeemer (a God-fearing man transformed in a similar fashion as Wynn). He survives an assault by Angela, an angel whose mission in Heaven is to hunt Hellspawns for sport and claims the Medieval Spawn as one of her trophies. As this occurs, he takes over the alleys that comprise "Rat City" and befriends the homeless within it, becoming their champion. In particular, an old bum named Cogliostro seems to know a lot about him. Cogliostro and the Clown act as polar guides for Al, trying to convince him to use his powers for good and evil respectively. The Clown shows that he can transform into his real form, a demon known as the Violator. Spawn also brings his friend Bobby back to life after he's been killed by Chapel.

Powers and Weapons:

Flight

Teleportation

Suit, which can turn into anything and heal.

Chains

Guns

X-Factors:

Endurance: 98

Strength: 95

Speed: 97

Effectiveness: 90

Experience: 88

Prologue

Alexander Anderson had chosen to go for a walk today. He chuckled to himself as the children played in the park when a familiar figure appeared out from behind the shadow of a tree. "Enrico! How are ye, child?" Anderson asked with a smile. "Fine, father. Is it alright if we go somewhere more...private?" Maxwell replied. "Why of course!" Anderson answered.

The two men walked through the St. Peters orphanage hallways as Enrico said,"Several months ago, a creature known as a hellspawn appeared in New York. It was formerly known, and still considers itself, as Al Simmons. It's really called Spawn. While it only kills those that it considers evil, it remains a blight on humanity." Alexander grinned, then nodded while saying,"Ah. I believe I understand what you need. It shall be taken care of." Enrico smiled, then chuckled,"Good. I doubt it will be an issue.", before fading into the shadows.

Meanwhile...

Al Simmons walked away from a burning drug den, it's inhabitants massacred. It had been a good night so far, not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, Al felt something, he just didn't know what. It was like something...powerful...had set foot in the city. Spawn heard the scraping of metal on gravel and turned around to see a man in his 40's, dressed like a priest with short spiky hair and gray eyes walking towards him.

"Who are you?" Al asks as the figure came closer. Suddenly, the man stops just inches from Al and says,"He who does the lords work, demon." then stabs Spawn in the chest with his bayonet, carving a hole through his chest. "Ah! F***!" Spawn yelled then attempted to teleport away, realizing something was holding him back. "What's the matter, demon? Can't run away?" Anderson grabbed Spawn by the throat and prepared for a second strike, when Al punched Anderson into a wall and teleported away, realizing whatever that priest did, it's stopped his powers for a while. "Run all ya want, hellspawn! I'll have myself a wee bit of fun until you decide to grow a pair and face me!" Anderson shouted to the rooftops, then walked off.

"Whoever he was, he needs to be stopped." Thought Spawn as he healed his wounds. Spawn used his suit to create two swords, readied his chains, and waited for the sun to set once more so he could face this mysterious attacker.  
>The Battle<p>

Anderson laughed to himself. These mobsters had thought they could rob a church and get away with it. Not on his watch, he thought as he finished off all but one of the men. The last man dragged himself away begging for his life. "Please if I let you take half, just spare me please!" Anderson grinned, grabbed the man by the throat, and said,"Keep falsehood and lies far from me; give me neither poverty nor riches, but give me only my daily bread. Otherwise, I may have too much and disown you and say, 'Who is the LORD?' Or I may become poor and steal, and so dishonor the name of my God." Then snapped the mans neck. He surveyed the damage, than walked away.

As he walked away, suddenly a voice boomed,"Hey! You're starting to p*** me off!" Anderson turned to see Spawn standing there, an axe in one hand and an U** in the other. "Guns?" Anderson said,"I expected better of yeh." before he drew his bayonets and charged. Al lit up with his U** as Anderson dodged every shot and slashed at his chest before kicking him into a wall. Spawn brought down his axe and he clashed with Anderson, locked in a battle of strength when suddenly, Al vanished then re-appeared behind Anderson. Alexander barely got time to turn before he was stabbed through the chest. He staggered, then fell to the ground.

Spawn stood there, baffled that he had gone down so easily for someone so formidable. Out of nowhere, Anderson let a low chuckle as he pulled himself up and drove something into his heart. Suddenly, thorns spurted from his back as he cried,"Do yeh fear me now? For I have become a monster of god!" as his wounds receded as he used his thorns to wrap around and crush Spawn, who forced with both this and the Holy field began to weaken. With a last burst of power, Spawn let loose a burst of chains that ripped through the thorns and enabled his escape. He soared to the rooftops, creating two massive assault rifles and opening fire on Anderson, who climbed up the building after him.

"Scared arent ye demon!" Anderson cried as the bullets bounced off the thorns that protected him. With a flying leap, he tackled Spawn and hurled him to the sidewalk. Spawn pushed himself up, only for Anderson to throw his bayonet and nail Spawn to the sidewalk. "You're a pure evil monster," Al roared as Anderson landed. Anderson drew his other bayonet and prepared to cut off Spawns head and finish this, but before he did, he said,"And if it is evil in your eyes to serve the Lord, choose this day whom you will serve, whether the gods your fathers served in the region beyond the River, or the gods of the Amorites in whose land you dwell. But as for me and my house, we will serve the Lord." He turned and raised the blade above his head when suddenly two familiar voices shouted,"Alright dirtbag, hands where I can see em!" "Sam? Twitch?" Al thought as Anderson turned his head to see the new arrivals.

Anderson charged and drove his fist into Twitch's face, then threw him into Sam. "Step aside, heathens!" Anderson shouted when suddenly, Spawn, free of the bayonet, grabbed Anderson by the face, and created a sword through his his head. Spawn helped the life-saving duo up, then asked,"Are you alright?". "Yeah, probably could have done without getting f*cking clobbered though." Twitch grumbled.

With no sound, Anderson's body rose up yet again and drew a bayonet. and cut off spawns head killing him before riddling Twitch and Sam with bayonets

Winner Alexander Anderson

Anderson won because his weapons are holy and the only thing able to kill spawn is holy weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul Kersey, urban street vigliante from New York City who cleaned up the streets using cunning tactics and weapons.

V.S.

Vladmir Makarov, international Russian terrorist who through brutal force and mercilices voilence caused the third world war.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

Paul Kersey:  
>Short Range .32 Colt Police Positive<br>Medium Range MAC-10  
>Long Range Ruger Mini-14<br>Special Weapon Remote Controlled Bomb

Vladmir Makarov:  
>Short Range M9 Pistol<br>Medium Range AK-74U  
>Long Range M4A1<br>Special Weapon Thumper  
>It's a dark night in Moscow; Paul Kersey sits alone on the subway reading his newspaper. At the next stop, an unexpected passenger gets on. It was none other that Vladmir Makarov, international Russian terrorist wearing a bullet proof vest over a khaki suit. He was wielding a M4A1 assault rifle and had a duffel bag with other weapons in it slung over his shoulder. He sits down and stares at Paul Kersey from across the floor, Kersey pays no attention to him. As the next stop nears Makarov gets up and aims his gun at Kersey. Kersey, who secretly pulls out his .32 caliber revolver and hided it behind his newspaper aims it at Makarov. As the train stops Kersey shoots Makarov in the chest and runs out of the subway. Makarov, whose bullet proof amour protected him, gets up and chases Kersey up the stairs to the Moscow night. Makarov looks around for Kersey who is hiding in the shadows behind a building. Makarov doesn't notice that Kersey pulls out his MAC-10 and is ready to ambush Malarov. Kersey runs and makes his move and opens fire on Makarov. Makarov's vest saves him and he pulls out his M9 and shoots Kersey. Luckily the shots are absorbed by Kersey's own vest. Kersey runs into an apartment as Makarov chases him up the stairs. Kersey grabs his Ruger Mini-14 and as Makarov gets up the stairs Kersey opens fire on Makarov and Makarov gets shot twice in his right arm and one grazes his neck. Makarov then runs back down the stairs and waits for Kersey. Makarov then pulls out his AK-74U and shoots at Kersey though the floor. A shot hits Kersey's foot and another hits his hand. Kersey then moves away and hides in a closet. Once Makarov goes back up the stairs Kersey attacks him. The two struggle and try to reach their guns but the 30 years old Makarov is able to overpower the 60 year old Kersey and pulls out his M9. Kersey barley is able to pull out his .32 revolver and shoot Makarov in the shoulder. Makarov grabs his shoulder in pain and Kersey shoots him several more times in the leg. Kersey then pulls out a soccer ball and a remote control. Makarov who is lying in the corner coverd in blood is confused as the ball rolls toward him. As is gets right by him Kersey smiles and limps away down the stairs and out of the building before he blows up the bomb and Makarov dies. Kersey then is arrested as the police arrive and after his wounds are treated he is let go in exchange for some vigilantism in Moscow.<p>

WINNER: PAUL KERSEY  
>Expert's OpinionEdit<p>

The major deciding factor here is Kersey's experience with covert vigilantism and cunning tactics whereas Makarov only wants to use brutal force to kill his opponents. Makarov was extremely close to killing Kersey, but Kersey's overall skill won him the day against Makarov.


	6. Chapter 6

Highschool of the Dead Gang vs Cradle of Monsters Infected

The Highschool of the Dead Gang, the teenage survivors of the zombie apocalypse

VS

The Cradle of Monsters Infected, zombies, only stronger, smarter, and deadlier

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

HOTD Gang  
>HOTD Cast<p>

The HOTD Gang are a group of protagonists in the manga series Highschool Of The Dead. Highschool students Saeko Busujima, a kendo club member and skilled swordswoman, Takashi Komuro, an average highschool student who proves surprisingly skilled in combat, Rei Miyamoto, an member of the sojutsu (spear fighting) club who proves to be skilled with a bayoneted rifle, Kouta Hirano, a gun otaku who proves himself a skilled sniper, Saya Takagi, the daughter of a major politician, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa band together after a zombie outbreak to help find and rescue Rei and Takashis' parents; Trials and tragedies battle harden these kids into warriors surviving in a apocalyptic world. Each characters have their own skills that make them formidable individually and as team making them an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.  
>Characters and Weapons<br>Takashi Komuro  
>Takashi infobox<p>

Takashi Komuro (小室孝，Komuro Takashi) is a high school second-year and the leader of the main group of survivors from Fujimi Academy. He is a childhood friend of both Saya Takagi and boyfriend of Rei Miyamoto, and he has strong feelings of love for Rei. He also shows a level of attraction to Saeko Busujima. Takashi is not the most skilled fighter (though he can hold his own with a melee weapon or a shotgun), but he makes up for this with his leadership skills, which often hold his group together in dire situations.

(Modified from HOTD wiki)  
>Benelli M4<br>Benelli M4 M1014

The Benelli M4 Super 90 is an Italian semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun manufactured by Benelli Armi S.P.A. The weapon has a six-round tube magazine, plus one in the chamber for a total of seven round. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters. Takashi's M4 is equipped with a red dot sight.  
>Baseball Bat<br>Baseball-Bat

The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. Takashi uses an aluminum bat as a weapon in the earlier chapters of HOTD.  
>Kouta Hirano<br>Springfield M1A Super Match

Kouta Hirano was a somewhat overweight gun otaku attending Fujimi High School, until the outbreak of a zombie virus forced him to flee the school along with Saya Tayagi, a girl in his year. Kouta armed himself with a nailgun he modified into a crude handgun, making his escape along with Saya, soon joined by fellow students Takashi Komuro, Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, and school nurse Shizuka Marikawa. The group of survivors made their way to the home Marikawa, which she shared with her roommate, an SAT sniper named Rika Minami. Kouta got a hold of an AR-10 and an Ithaca shotgun and proved highly skilled at killing the undead from a range. Kouta revealed that he befriended a Blackwater Mercenary during a trip to the U.S, who taught him how to shoot.  
>AR-10T<br>Armalite AR-10(T)

The AR10T DMR is a semi automatic rifle firing 7.62mm rounds from a 10 or 20 round magazine. The 7.62mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 850 meters per second. While I could not find data on the range of the AR-10T, but the similar M110 Semi Automatic Sniper System has an effective range of 800 meters. Kouta's AR10T is equipped with a high magnification scope.  
>Ithaca 37<br>IthacaModel37

The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The weapon has a five-shell magazine.  
>FN Browning M1910<br>800px-FN Model 1910 IMG 3065

The FN Browning M1910 is a handgun manufactured by Fabrique Nationale in Belgium, but designed by American John Browning. The weapon is a .380 ACP semi-automatic handgun with an eight round magazine. Kouta takes four M1910s and ammunition from a police evidence room as backup weapons.  
>Saeko Busujima<br>H Saeko Busujima

Saeko Busujima is a third-year in high school and president of Fujimi High School's kendo club. She is extremely skilled with a sword and close combat. Not much is known about her family except that her father had traveled abroad on a self-defense conference before the advent of the Outbreak. It is also mentioned in the manga that the Busujima family has been protecting the throne for ages, therefore all Busujima members are skilled in eko is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. Saeko often considers the feelings of other members of the group and often ensures their well being. Later on in the series, Saeko reveals her sadistic side while fighting "them", and she explains to Takashi that she was this way before the start of the ur years prior to the start of the story, a man had attempted to assault her. Armed with her bokken (wooden sword), she easily disposed of the would-be assailant, breaking several of his bones before the police came. This experience revealed her sadistic tendencies; she enjoyed holding the power to inflict pain on another human being. In addition to her reliance on killing the undead in order to survive, Saeko continually struggles with this part of herself, which causes momentary weaknesses in her otherwise strong demeanor. (from HOTD wiki)  
>Katana<br>Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.  
>Beretta Model 92 Vertec<br>Beretta M9

The Vertec is a variant of the Beretta 92, a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and Saeko's Ver

Rei Miyamoto  
>Postcard01 Rei<p>

Rei Miyamoto (宮本麗, Miyamoto Rei) is a classmate and childhood friend of Takashi Komuro, and they've known each other since kindergarten. She is also a protagonist of the story, next to Takashi Komuro and Saeko Busujima. Rei is a member of the Sojutsu club, and her combat skills have proven to be a strong asset to the group. She fights with a spear made from a broomstick, but, later in the story, she uses a M1A1 Rifle with a bayonet attached.

(From HOTD wiki)  
>Springfield M1A<br>M1AScout

The Springfield M1A is a semi automatic 7.62mm rifle, a civilian version of the American M14 battle rifle. The weapon has an effective range of 460 meters, or up to 800 meters with optics. The M1A Rei uses was taken from Rika Minami's residence, and has an attached Aimpoint red dot sight, foregrip, cheek rest, magazine loops, and bayonet (a custom feature not found on real M1As).  
>Bayonet<br>Bayonet Attachment

Rei Miyamoto's M1A has a bayonet attached for close combat. The bayonet on Rei's is an M6 bayonet, the standard bayonet for the M14. The M6 has a double-edged blade six inches in length, based on that of the M3 Trench Knife. The weapon has an overall length of 11 and 3/8ths inches, and, like most modern bayonets, can be detached and used as a knife.  
>Saya Takagi<br>Postcard02 Saya

Saya Takagi (高城沙耶, Takagi Saya) is one of the main characters in Highschool of the Dead. Saya is a genius, and her high level of intellect is her major contribution to the group, though it often causes her to be stubborn and arrogant. She usually stays out of combat, preferring to think of strategies to help the others fight. However, this changes when the group prepares to leave the police station.

(From HOTD Wiki)  
>MP5 SFK<br>MP5

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. The MP5SFK is a semi-automatic only version of the MP5, with the same 32-round magazine, intended for law enforcement use in situation where greater firepower than a handgun is required, but full auto fire would result in inaccurate fire, potentially hitting bystanders. Saya's MP5SFK has a suppressor, red dot sight, tactical flashlight, and UMP-Style stock.  
>Luger P08 wstock and extended mag  
>Luger-P08ArtilleryWDrum<p>

The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm.

The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed.

Saya's Luger is a Dutch Artillery Model, with a long-barrel, 32-round drum, and stock attachment.  
>Power Drill<br>Drilling at an angle

Saya Takagi uses a battery-powered drill as a weapon early in the manga. While not intended to as a weapon, the drill can be used as such, cutting through flesh and bone as easily as wood.  
>HOTD Gang X-Factors<br>Kouta Hirano Saeko Busujima X-Factor Takashi Komuro Rei Miyamoto Saya Takagi  
>69 91 Agility 89 80 74<br>82 82 Combat Experience 78 81 74  
>85 83 Intelligence 85 83 94<br>98 34 Firearms Skill 71 45 58  
>64 84 Physical Condition 73 79 73<br>45 96 Melee Skill 84 94 45  
>50 47 Training 12 47 12<br>Explanations

In terms of agility, Saeko and Rei score the highest, with their martial arts training. Takashi and Saya score in the middle for agility, with Kouta obviously bringing up the rear with his large size and slow running speed. Likewise, Saeko and Rei are in excellent physical condition, with Takashi and Saya being more average, and Kouta being in rather poor shape. Kouta, Saeko, and Rei, being the primary combatants of the team, have the most combat experience, with Takashi also having considerable experience, but Saya having somewhat less. Kouta is easily the best shot of the team, and has the highest level of training, being trained to shoot by Blackwater Contractor. Takashi and Saya are OK shots with a shotgun, but Rei and Saeko do not use firearms much (Rei prefers bayoneting to shooting). Rei and Saeko are highly trained in martial arts, while Takashi and Saya have no firearms or martial arts training. All of them are of average intelligence, except for Saya, who is above average.

Cradle of Monsters Infected

The manga Cradle of Monsters centers around a group of Japanese teenagers on a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle as part of a class trip. Suddenly, the vessel capsizes, leaving it floating upside-down. At the same time, the students encounter a violent individual armed with a fire axe. The teacher tries to fight him with a metal pipe, but fails and is bitten by the man. After the teacher is infected, it is revealed that the man was no ordinary psychopath... The man with the fire axe and the teacher, as well as other infected, kill numerous people in the chaos that insues, though a few people survive, including couple groups of Japanese high school students, one consisting of the main characters, and the other a group of juvenile delinquents every bit as violent as the zombies. In addition, a group of American construction workers and a Filipino stewardess also survive the initial onslaught and are forced to fight their way through the zombies to the bottom (now the top) of the ship.

The zombies are later revealed to be the result of a parasite transmitted through blood contact- the zombies usually have blood in their mouths, allowing it to be transmitted by bites. The parasite attaches itself to the brain stem and lymph node, roughly where the back of the head meets the neck, and takes over the central nervous system. The infected are shown to be extremely violent in nature, but much more intelligent than zombies as typically portrayed. The infected are shown to wield melee weapons including knives and axes, and even set up elaborate traps, for instance, triggering a gas explosion or faking their own suicide- pretending to hang themselves, then attempting to electrocute a victim with two loose wires and a knife. The infected are not shown using firearms as no such weapons appear in the manga, though, given the elaborateness of the traps mentioned above, it would seem likely that they would be able to use gun if they got a hold of one.

In addition their intelligence, the infected are highly resiliant. The only sure ways to kill them are to sever the head or destroy the brain stem and/or the attached parasite. The only other way to destroy them is to totally destroy their body. Fire seems to be effective for this purpose. The infected can be slowed down temporarily by the loss of limbs, but seem to be able to regenerate by feeding on human flesh, or by grafting parts from a dead body onto their own. They can even move at superhuman speeds when crawling on their hands- after both legs have been severed.

It is later revealed that the parasite was part of an illegal experiment by an unspecified military- testing a biological weapon on the a civilian population. The sudden capsizing of the ship was in fact the result of missile strike intended to destroy the evidence of the atrocity.  
>Infected Weapons<br>Kitchen Knife  
>Kitchen Knife<p>

The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction.  
>Meat Cleaver<br>Cleaver

A meat cleaver is a large knife with a rectangular blade. The primary purpose for the knife is for cutting through meat and bone. As such, the knife has a heavy blade for cutting, but no point. While it is not intended to be used as a weapon, like the Kitchen Knife, the fact that it is a common knife and has a heavy blade capable of delivering heavy strikes that can cut through flesh and bone mean that the weapon is sometimes utilized as a murder weapon, though we at Deadliest Fiction Wiki do not approve this use of the cleaver! However, like the kitchen knife, it is a poor choice for a knife fight, as it is not designed to stand up to the rigors of combat and has no point, meaning thrusting is impossible.  
>Metal Pipe<br>Lead Pipe

A metal pipe about three feet long used as a blunt instrument. Not much else to say about this one.  
>Fire Axe<br>FireAxe

A fire axe is type of axe used by firefighters for breaking open doors and windows, clearing debris, etc. The axe had a standard axe blade on one and spike on the poll, used for prying and pulling away walls, hooking and moving debris etc. The fire axe is typically long-handled, and painted red so it is easily visible in smoke-filled rooms. The axe is made from heat resistant materials, to minimize the potential for damage when used to break or move burning objects. While it is obviously not intended as a weapon, a fire axe can, like any axe, be very dangerous in the hands of someone determined to cause harm.  
>Infected X-Factors<br>X-Factor Value  
>Combat Experience 46<br>Weapons 34  
>Agility 88<br>Physical Strength 93  
>Intelligence 80<br>Killer Instinct 100  
>Durability 98<br>Explanations

The Infected are not particularly experienced- having been normal people prior to infection, and will start out only with melee weapons, though they are able to make traps out of the environment and, for the purposes of this match, will be able to pick up and use a firearm if they disarm one of the HOTD gang. They do, however, have the ability to run and even crawl if their legs are severed at superhuman speeds. They also have superhuman strength, making them dangerous even when unarmed. Unlike most zombies, the infected in Cradle of Monsters appear to possess human intelligence, capable of speech and even setting elaborate traps as mentioned above. As stated previously, they will not start this match with firearms, but will be able to use them if they pick one up from a disarmed survivor. The infected also are extremely violent, with practically no thought but to kill (though their behavior can still be effected by their previous personality, for instance, an infected individual might intentionally seek out and kill someone they hated in life). Finally, the infected are extremely durable, as stated in the description. The only sure ways to kill them are to sever the head or destroy the brain stem and/or the attached parasite. The only other way to destroy them is to totally destroy their body. Fire seems to be effective for this purpose. The infected can be slowed down temporarily by the loss of limbs, but seem to be able to regenerate by feeding on human flesh, or by grafting parts from a dead body onto their own. They can even move at superhuman speeds when crawling on their hands- after both legs have been severed.  
>Notes<p>

The battle will take place in a port with a cruise ship moored at the dock. 50 infected will have escaped onto the docks and will encounter the HOTD gang. The HOTD gang must make it across the docks, to marina with a small boat awaiting as an escape vehicle. The HOTD must not necessarily clear the area of all zombies, but they will no doubt encounter a significant number.

Battle

A port, somewhere in Japan

Takashi Komuro, Kouta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Alice Maresato walked out of a warehouse, onto a dock with a container ship docked. A number of shipping containers were placed out in the wharf, next to four massive gantry cranes.

Suddenly, three figures, armed with improvised weapons- fire axes, meat cleavers, knives, and various improvised clubs, sprung out from behind the supports of the cranes or from behind containers.

"Hey!", Takashi yelled, motioning for the group of people to join them "Over here! We'll be safer if we group together.".

The people on the wharf responded by charging, yelling "KILL THEM ALL!" and "DIE!".

All of the group readied there weapons, Kouta firing off the first shot with his AR-10T. The bullet blew off the top the man with the fire axe's head, but he kept running at them, weapon raised, swinging the blade wildly.

"What the hell?!", Kouta said, "that was a headshot"

The mysterious group of attackers were still several dozen meters away, so Kouta fired a second shot with his rifle. The round hit the same attacker as before, this time hitting where the neck met the head. This time attacker fell to the ground, dead. A second attacker, this one with a knife, threw his weapon at the group, then picked up his downed comrades fire axe.

The second attacker was met by Saeko, who swung her katana at head level, slicing off its head. The attacker's body fell to the ground, rolling on the floor, dead. The final enemy lunged at Rei with a metal pipe, who thrust the bayonet of her M1A into his stomach. The man, however, simply dropped his pipe, and instead grabbed the bayoneted rifle and wrested it from Rei's grip, before pulling the bayonet out of his chest and turning it on Rei.

The man's attempts to kill Rei with her own weapon, however, were foiled when Takashi shot him in the torso with his Benelli. The man's chest and stomach were now torn apart, his intestines trailing onto the ground.

Much to the shock of the group, however, the man kept moving, and raised Rei's rifle to his shoulder and fired a shot at Takashi. Fortunately, the shot missed, going about three centimeters to the left of his head.

A loud bang rang out, but the man did not fire Rei's rifle again. Instead the man's head practically exploded as it was hit by a shotgun blast from Takashi and a rifle round from Kouta. The man fell to the ground, dead.

"What the hell were those guys?", Rei asked as she grabbed her rifle, "They obviously weren't normal humans".

"They're like 'them'", Takashi said, "Only they're stronger, and smarter... And they can take a lot more damage before they go down."

"Yeah", Kouta added, "I've never seen one of 'them' swing an axe, let alone fire a rifle like that one did! Not to mention that they're able to speak. You think they've evolved or something?"

"Actually...", Saya said, walking over to body of the attacker that Saeko decapitated, "I think they are something else entirely".

"How do you know that?", Takashi asked.

"Look at this", Saya said, ripping something out of the severed head of the enemy.

The whole group walked over to see Saya holding up what looked like half of a large insect.

"It looks like its some kind of parasite", Saya said, "I bet it's attached to the nervous system and has taken control somehow. Some species of parasitic nematodes manipulate the behavior of insect hosts, making them expose themselves to predators for instance. I bet this is a similar thing.".

"I didn't know you knew so much about that kind of stuff", Kouta commented.

"Of course I do, I'm a genius after all!", Saya said, "Anyway, it looks like we're going to have to go for the neck or the lower half of the head if we want to kill them."

Suddenly, the sound of a large diesel engine broke the silence.

"Wait as second, what's that?", Takashi said.

"It sounds like its coming from behind the containers", Kouta replied.

Suddenly, the stack of containers immediately behind them collapsed, falling over, revealing the forks of a large forklift that knocked over containers. Five "parasite hosts" climbed over the fallen containers, armed with various improvised weapons.

Kouta and Saeko turned on the spot to face them. Kouta fired a shot from his AR-1OT, dropping the "host" operating the forklift, causing it to slump over in the seat, a bullet wound it its neck.

A second parasite host in a hard hat and reflective vest jumped at Saeko, armed with a wrench, shouting "You should be wearing a hard hat!". Saeko jumped backwards, evading a downward strike from her attacker's wrench, before swinging her sword at his neck.

"And you should have worn a nodawa", Saeko said, referring to the neck guard on traditional Japanese armor, as she severed the infected's head.

Kouta, meanwhile, had switched his Ithaca 37 shotgun. Kouta placed the barrel of the gun right against a zombie armed with a pair of knives was less then three feet from him, and pulled the trigger.

A blast of shot tore the infected man's neck, as well as the parasite inside it to shreds, literally blowing off his head.

As the third zombie fell, five more infected ran around a corner, charging at Takashi, Rei, and Saya.

"More of them", Takashi said, "We'll take these one's, Saeko and Kouta, keep guarding the rear".

Takashi then raised his Benelli and lined up the red dot sight on the nearest zombie's neck, reducing it to a bloody mess, killing the parasite within. To his right, Saya did the same with MP5, firing three shots, the first two hitting in the chest of a zombie with a fire axe, but the third striking home, hitting the lower half of the head, destroying the brain stem. Both zombies fell down dead as Rei thrust her bayonet forward, skewering a parasite host through the neck.

Meanwhile, Kouta and Saeko turned to face each other, their weapons pointed at each other. Kouta stuck the barrel of his shotgun over Saeko's shoulder. A zombie about the bite her shoulder instead found its mouth around the barrel. Kouta pulled the trigger and blew brain and parasite tissue out of the back of its head.

At the same time, Saeko's sword went over Kouta's shoulder, impaling a zombie armed with a meat cleaver through the neck.

"I guess we're even", Kouta said.

"Yeah", Saeko said, as Takashi shot the last zombie coming in from the other direction.

"Lets go", Takashi said, "And remember to watch the back and sides. These things could come from anywhere!"

The group advanced along the wharf, passing the container ship to the next dock, at which was moored a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle. Running along a wide gangplank with a small luggage truck half way up it were...

"More of 'them'", Saya said, "Coming off the ship".

Kouta unslung his AR-10 T and took aim at the undead horde. There were dozens of 'them'. Kouta fired twice, three times, dropping a zombie each time, but more kept coming.

"If only I had an RPG!", Kouta said as the zombies neared the luggage truck parked half way up the gangplank. A Kouta prepared to fire his AR-10T a fourth infected, when he spotted something, and shifted his aim slightly as he said "Perfect..."

"What...", Saya started to ask, but her voice was interrupted by the crack of Kouta's rifle. A 7.62mm round flew out from the barrel, and impacted a red cylinder on the back of the luggage cart, a fuel tank. The bullet made a spark as it impacted the metal.

The luggage cart went up in a flash of fire and a loud roar. The infected closest to the explosion were blown to pieces, while those further away were set on fire, to fall dead after taking a few steps, or else were thrown from the gangplank by the blast.

The entire group congratulated Kouta on the shot, however, in their congratulations were interrupted by the sound of Kouta giving a shout as he fell over, falling face first into

Rei turned to a zombie standing over them, a baseball bat raised. Before she could respond, however, a gunshot rang out. The infected man standing over Kouta and Saeko fell to the floor.

Kouta got up off of Saeko. Both of them were too curious at who had fired the shot to care that Kouta had fallen face first into Saeko's b***. Their eyes fell upon Alice, who was holding an FN M1910 that fell out of Kouta's pocket with both hands, a determined look in her eyes.

When she spotted Kouta, however, her face cracked a smile as she said, "I got him!".

"Yeah, good job, Alice", Kouta said as he and Saeko got up.

The group continued down the docks, occasionally clearing away a small group of infected, before finally making it to a marina.

"This boat still has the keys in the ignition!", Takashi said, pointing out a large motorboat boat moored a the end of the dock.

The entire group climbed aboard, with Shizuka taking the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive one of these, sensei?", Rei asked.

"No, but how hard can it be", Shizuka said, starting up the motor.

Saeko walked over to removed the rope holding the boat against the dock when suddenly, a gunshot flew over her head.

"Somebody's shooting at us!", Saeko yelled hit the deck.

Kouta scanned around, trying to find where the shot came from. He saw a glint from a scope on a stack of containers, as a second shot narrowly missed Saya.

The scope revealed a man with several wounds in his chest, but still somehow alive, taking aim with a sniper rifle, though Kouta had no idea how he got a hold of it. He had to be infected with the parasite. Kouta pulled the trigger and fired a shot, right into the infected sniper, killing him instantly.

"What was that", Saeko asked as she removed the rope holding the boat to the dock, though she suspected what the answer would be.

"An infected with a rifle, tried to snipe us", Kouta replied, "It seems not only can they used guns, but they can fire them from long ranges. The good news is that not many people have guns in Japan, so there shouldn't too many infected snipers".

"Even if there are, Kouta-onii-chan will take care of them!", Alice said as the boat left the dock.

WINNER: HOTD Gang  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

The Infected were tougher, smarter, and more dangerous than normal zombies, however, in the end, they could not prove a match for the superior teamwork, combat training, and experience of the HOTD gang. The firearms and katana only made their victory even more certain.


	7. Chapter 7

Lord Voldemort: The powerful dark wizard and mortal enemy of Harry Potter, who attempted to take over the world with his army of loyal Death Eaters...

Darth Vader: The powerful Sith Lord, formerly known as Anakin Skywalker, who enforced the will of Emperor Palpatine...

Who... is... DEADLIEST!?

Voldemort's Weapons

Short Range: Nagini

Mid Range: Stunning/Disarming

Long Range: Killing Curse/Cruciatus Curse

Additional Abilities: Apparition, Fire spells, Flying, Power of Possession, Wandless/nonverbal magic.

(For a full list of Voldemort's abilities, click here

Darth Vader's Weapons

Short Range: Lightsaber

Mid Range: Force Choke/ Force Grab

Long Range: Lightsaber Throw/ Force Throw

Additional Abilities: Telekinesis, Force Jump, Force Corrupt, Great physical strength, Gloves can deflect anything short of a lightsaber blow, Precognition Ability.

(For a full list of Darth Vader's Powers, click here

- This will be an 8-on-8 battle.

Voldemort's Allies

Lucius Malfoy

Belatrix Lestrange

Fenrir Greyback

4 generic Death Eaters

Darth Vader's Allies

5 Stormtroopers

2 Scout Troopers

- Nagini is Voldemort's last remaining Horcrux.

Battle

"CRUCIO!"

Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground, writing in pain, his screams echoing throughout the forest. Lord Voldemort stood over him, wand in hand, as Nagini circled them. Bellatrix Lastrange, Fenrir Greyback, and four other Death Eaters stood around them.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, calmly, "I do not forgive. I do not forget. Your incompetence allowed Potter to escape my grasp. The punishment... is death."

"My Lord, please...!" Lucius cried in horror.

"However," Voldemort said, "I need all available forces for the final battle." He lowered his wand, lifting the curse. Lucius staggered to his feet and hurried to stand next to Bellatrix.

"Tonight... Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... shall be mine." Voldemort grinned. The Death Eaters cheered... but their cries of celebration were suddenly overlapped by an enormous roaring sound, and something huge flew overhead, creating a gust of wind that made the tree tops swing back and forth.

"What the bloody hell was that!?" Fenrir roared.

"Its a dragon!" One of the Death Eaters cried out in fear.

"That is no dragon..." Voldemort said, as whatever had flown by headed for the edge of the forest.

"We are about to have visitors..." He said, as Nagini hissed threateningly.

-

The Imperial Shuttle landed at the edge of the forest. With a dull humming sound, the entrance ramp lowered to the ground. Five Imperial Stormtroopers exited the shuttle, followed by two Scout Troopers. They lined up facing the trees, and stood at attention. His black cape flowing in the breeze, Darth Vader descended the ramp, stopping slightly in front of the troopers. He looked around; he had no idea where he was. The Emperor had sent him to investigate a strange anomaly manifesting near the second Death Star. Taking a small squad of his best men, he boarded a shuttle and flew to the anomaly, which turned out to be some sort of portal. Suddenly the portal began to pull the shuttle toward it. He tried in vain to turn the shuttle around, then tried to send an emergency transmission to Palpatine, but the portal was somehow blocking his signal. He was helpless as the shuttle was drawn into the portal. The next thing he knew, the shuttle was flying toward an unknown planet. It appeared primative, but something made Vader order the pilot to land on the planet. He could sense a powerful presence down there, powerful enough to pose a threat to the Emperor.

"Search the forest," Vader ordered his men, "there is someone in there who threatens the Empire. You are ordered to shoot on sight." Without a word, the Stormtroopers immediately headed into the trees.

-

'Vader: 8'

'Voldemort: 8'

The Death Eaters treaded silently through the forest, eyes and ears sharp. Suddenly, Voldemort raised a hand. The others stopped; the faint sound of movement could be heard in the distance. The Death Eaters spread out, hiding behind the trees. As they watched, the Stormtroopers came into view, rifles at the ready, looking around. One of the Death Eaters slowly moved out from behind a tree, aiming his wand, but stepped on a twig. The resulting crack caused the Stormtroopers to swing their heads toward the source of the noise.

"There's one! Blast them!" One of them yelled, aiming his rifle and blasting the Death Eater.

'Vader: 8'

'Voldemort: 7'

The Death Eaters leapt out and attacked, unleashing a hailstorm of spells. The Stormtroopers dove for cover, all except for one, who was cut down by a killing curse.

'Vader: 7'

'Voldemort: 7'

The Stormtroopers returned fire, but the Death Eaters either hid behind cover or blocked the shots with Shield Charms. Both sides scattered throughout the trees. One of the Stormtroopers, looking around, spotted Fenrir Greyback. He aimed and fired, but missed. Fenrir spun around, aimed his wand, and yelled "Crucio!" The Stormtrooper was immediately struck with unbearable pain throughout his entire body. Shrieking in agony, he fell to the ground, twisting and contorting. Bearing his teeth, Fenrir ran forward; throwing himself on the Stormtrooper, he ripped off his helmet, and sank his sharp teeth into his neck.

'Vader: 6'

'Voldemort: 7'

Fenrir threw his head back and let out a savage roar, relishing in the taste of blood. A second later, a shot rang out, and Fenrir fell to ground, a burning hole in the side of his head. The Scout Trooper lowered his sniper rifle and retreated back into the trees.

'Vader: 6'

'Voldemort: 6'

Elsewhere, a Death Eater fired a curse at a Stormtrooper, but missed, blowing a hole in the tree next to him. The Stormtrooper fired at the Death Eater, who blocked the shots with a Shield Charm. The trooper advanced, continuing to fire, and the Death Eater retreated backward, repeatedly shielding himself from the shots. Suddenly, the Death Eater stumbled and fell over a fallen branch. The Stormtrooper fired while he was on the ground, killing him.

'Vader: 6'

'Voldemort: 5'

The other Scout Trooper took cover behind a tree. Spotting a Death Eater, he aimed his sniper rifle and fired, hitting him in the back of the head.

'Vader: 6'

'Voldemort: 4'

Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Turning around he spotted Bellatrix Lestrange; before he could react, she cried "Avada Kadavra!", and a jet of green light shot out from her wand, striking him and sending him to the ground, dead. Cackling wickedly, she disapparated, vanishing in a jet of black smoke.

'Vader: 5'

'Voldemort: 4'

At another location, Lucius Malfoy and another Death Eater were locked in combat with two Stormtroopers. The Death Eater fired a killing curse at the Stormtroopers, but missed; they promptly returned fire, but their shots were blocked by well-timed Shield Charms. Lucius Malfoy disapparated, reappearing behind the Stormtroopers and striking one of them down.

'Vader: 4'

'Voldemort: 4'

The other Stormtrooper spun around to fire at Malfoy, but before he could get a shot off, he was struck in the back by a killing curse fired from the other Death Eater.

'Vader: 3'

'Voldemort: 4'

As the Death Eater turned away, a strange feeling swept over him, and a voice echoed throughout his mind.

"That man is your enemy. You want to kill him. He is weak; now is the time to strike. KILL HIM."

The Death Eater turned to look at Lucius. That man was his enemy. He wanted to kill him. He was weak, and now was the time to strike. He raised his wand and fired a curse at Lucius, who barely managed to block it.

"What the- what the hell do you think you're doing!?" He yelled. The Death Eater said nothing, but instead fired another curse. Lucius blocked this one as well, then aimed his wand at the Death Eater and shot a killing curse, striking him in the chest.

'Vader: 3'

'Voldemort: 3'

Lucius lowered his wand, stunned and enraged at what had just happened. What had possessed that fool to try to kill him, to betray Lord Voldemort!? He shook his head and turned to rejoin the battle, but without warning, he was pulled through the air, as if by some invisible force. The next thing he felt was a searing pain; he looked down to see the glowing red blade of a lightsaber impaled through his chest. He looked up into the black helmet of Darth Vader, who gripped his shoulder, withdrew his lightsaber, and threw him aside. The last thing Lucius Malfoy saw before he died was Darth Vader walking away, his black cape billowing behind him.

'Vader: 3'

'Voldemort: 2'

The remaining Stormtrooper glanced out from behind his tree, and saw Darth Vader moving through the forest. He went to rejoin Vader, but suddenly, a terrible feeling swept over him, causing him to stumble. His head twitched, and his muscles relaxed; his mind was no longer his own. Voldemort saw, through the trooper's eyes, Darth Vader walking away from him. He raised the trooper's rifle and fired; Vader, however, sensing the attack, quickly spun around and deflected the shots with his lightsaber. Without hesitation, he lifted the trooper with the Force, and crushed his neck.

'Vader: 2'

'Voldemort: 2'

As the Stormtrooper's corpse fell to the ground, he heard Bellatrix Lestrange apparate behind him.

"You will NOT ruin the Dark Lord's plans!" She shrieked, casting a killing curse at him, but Vader blocked it with his lightsaber. She fired several more curses, Vader blocking each of them in turn. With his other hand, he used Force Choke on Bellatrix, who clawed helplessly at her throat as Vader lifted her into the air. Without a word, he threw her aginst a tree with such force it cracked. Bellatrix fell to the ground, and did not move. Vader waited for a moment to see if she would stir, but when she did not, he turned and began to walk away. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him, and heard Bellatrix cry, "AVADA KADAV-!" Even as Vader spun around, however, a shot rang out, and Bellatrix Lestrange fell backward, a scorched hole in the middle of her forehead.

'Vader: 2'

'Voldemort: 1'

Vader turned his head in the direction the shot had come from, and saw his remaining Scout Trooper lower his sniper rifle. The trooper began walking towards Vader, but without warning, a voice cried out, "AVADA KADAVRA!" A flash of green light erupted from behind the Scout Trooper, who was thrown forward several feet, and fell to the ground with a thud, dead.

'Vader: 1'

'Voldemort: 1'

Darth Vader looked up; Lord Voldemort stood before him, wand raised, a look of fury upon his face. Vader raised his lightsaber, ready for battle.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" Voldemort yelled, a jet of green light shooting out from his wand. Vader blocked the spell with his lightsaber, but this curse was far stronger than the others; he struggled against the green jet, which actually pushed him back a few inches. Concentrating with the Force, Vader began to throw tree branches, debris, and even the corpses of Death Eaters and Stormtroopers at Voldemort, who was forced to break off his attack in order to blast away the various projectiles. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary distraction, Vader threw his lightsaber, which flew in an arc toward its target. Voldemort, however, avoided the attack by flying upward in a jet of black smoke, disappearing into the night sky.

Darth Vader caught his lightsaber as it flew back to him, and stared into the sky, searching for any sign of Voldemort. For a few moments, the only sounds were the hum of Vader's lightsaber, and the slow, steady breathing of his suit. Suddenly, he felt a warning through the Force, and turned around just as Voldemort appeared behind him. With a cry, Voldemort pointed his wand, and an enormous jet of fire flew out of it, straight toward Vader. Vader, however, threw out his hand and blocked the fire with the Force, causing it to split off to either side of him, igniting the trees around them. Voldemort, illuminated by the glow of the flames, aimed his wand at Vader again, but Vader used Force Pull to rip the wand from his hand, catching it in midair. As Voldemort looked on in shock, Vader snapped the wand in two, dropping the pieces on the ground and crushing them beneath his boot.

Vader took a step toward Voldemort, but a savage hissing sound caused him to look to his left. He barely had time to register the enormous snake lunging at him before it latched its jaws around his arm. Vader's suit prevented Nagini's fangs from piercing his arm, but the force from the impact caused him to drop his lightsaber. Vader struggled as Nagini wrapped around him, causing him to fall to the ground. Voldemort looked around frantically for another wand. He spotted Lucius Malfoy's wand lying next to his body; he pulled it toward him with a wave of his hand. Voldemort caught the wand, but at that moment, the sound of a lightsaber activating met his ears, followed by a slicing noise. Horrified, Voldemort turned to see Nagini's severed head fall to the ground; Vader had managed to retrieve his lightsaber and decapitated the snake with a single stroke. As Vader threw Nagini's body off him and got to his feet, Voldemort let out an inhuman scream, which sent out a shockwave that blasted away everything around him. Vader was thrown back several feet.

Voldemort aimed his wand at Darth Vader and yelled "CRUCIO!" Vader cried out, dropping to his knees, almost paralyzed by pain. Grinning savagely, Voldemort advanced on Vader, his wand still pointed at him.

"Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" he asked.

"You think you know pain?" Vader said, struggling to speak, "I have endured... far worse... than THIS!" At that moment, Vader threw out his hand, blasting Voldemort with Force push. Voldemort was thrown back, crashing into a tree and sliding to the ground. Vader got to his feet, and, igniting his lightsaber, threw it at Voldemort. Voldemort got to his feet and aimed his wand at Vader, but before he could cast a spell, the lightsaber sliced his hand off at the wrist. Voldemort cried out in pain as his hand, wand still held tight, dropped to the ground. Voldemort fell to his knees, gripping his severed stump as Vader caught his lightsaber and approached him.

"Your magic is strong," he said, "but it is no match for the power of the Dark Side!" With that, he swung his lightsaber downward, slicing off Voldemort's head. The Dark Lord's body fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Vader: 1

Voldemort: 0

Without a word, Darth Vader deactivated his lightsaber, and walked away.

Winner: Vader!


	8. Chapter 8

Rick Grimes, the small town cop who woke up from a coma only to find himself in the middle of an apocalypse VS Mad Max, the former Main Force Patrol officer who quit and set off to explore the wasteland WHO IS DEADLIEST?

Rick Grimes

Short history

After being driven out of Atlanta and Hershel's farm, Rick's group found the prison. When The Governor finds out, he declares war on Rick. After losing his wife, he was broken inside. Can Rick kill Max with...  
>Rick's gear Revolver Colt Python .357 6 rounds<br>ColtPython.357  
>Semi auto Glock 17 9mm 17 rounds<br>Glock 21  
>Close range Mossberg 500 12 gauge 5 rounds<br>500px-Mossberg500  
>Mid range M4A1 5.56x45 30 rounds<br>M4A1CQBR  
>Melee Gator machete 18 inches<br>Gator Machete Pro

"Mad" Max Rockatansky

A former Main Force Patrol officer, he quit after some time. After losing his wife and son to biker gangs, he left to travel the wasteland. After years of wandering, he found Bartertown where he was forced into the thunderdome. But can Max counter Rick Grimes with...

Max's armory Revolver Smith and Wesson Model 28 .357 6 rounds  
>Images 4234<br>Semi-auto Mauser C96 7.63x25 Mauser 10 rounds  
>C96<br>Close range Sawed off double barrel shotgun 12 gauge 2 rounds  
>300px-Sawed Off Shotgun<br>Mid range M1 Carbine .30 Carbine 15 rounds  
>Download 4<br>Melee Hunting Knife 16 inches

X-factors  
>Experience<p>

Rick Grimes: 30 Mad Max: 80

Max has been surviving for longer than Rick has been  
>Combat training<p>

Rick Grimes: 40 Mad Max: 40

Small town police department and an underfunded organization don't bring up a lot of training  
>Physical health<p>

Rick Grimes: 80 Mad Max: 75

Rick barley wins since Max was shot in his leg  
>Brutality<p>

Rick Grimes: 40 Mad Max: 80

Rick usually hesitated to kill people who were a threat to his group while Max usually didn't hesitate to kill people (though he did fear that he would become cold like the criminals he caught and somewhat regained his humanity at the end of Beyond Thunderdome)

Battle

Max walked down the abandoned streets of downtown Atlanta. Then suddenly, he heard a gunshot and he immedeatly crouched behind a car. Rick, who has a couple yards away, had just fired at him with his M4 thinking he was zombie. Max got his rifle out and began looking for Rick's location.

"I I I'm sorry sir, thought you were one of those things!" Rick shouted as he slowly raised his hand up.

Max pondered for a bit, "Screw you." He spotted Rick and fired his M1. He ducked and the bullet hit air. Rick blindly fired his rifle at Max and wasted the magazine. After Max heard that Rick's gun ran dry, he ran to the other side of the street and entered an abandonded department store (the same one in TWD TV show).

Rick followed him and had his shotgun out. Max suddenly fired both of his shotgun rounds at Rick, albeit blindly, and the pellets hit Rick in the leg. "AHHHH" He screamed. Rick then fired two shotgun rounds and then found out that his gun jammed. Max took out his Mauser and his Revlover and began looking for Rick around the store. He followed a trail of blood outside the department store where Rick waited behind an overturned van. Rick saw Max and fired his Glock which jammed after just one round.

The bullet hit Max in the arm and he dropped his Model 28. Max shot his mauser and a few bullets hit Rick in the shoulder which caused him to drop his Python. Max used his remaining rounds to continue firing at Rick which made him jump off the van. Max ran of of bullets and pulled out his hunting knife to finish off Rick. Rick saw this and unsheathed the Gator Machete.

Rick struck first as he swung the Machete, nea Max then grabbed Rick's machete arm and stabbed Rick in the stomach. He then pushed Rick to the ground and began to punch his face until Rick eventually succumbed to all of the trauma. Max stood up and pulled the knife out of Rick.

"I guess I'm worse than those things sir." He said as he walked away from Rick's body.  
>Expert opinion<p>

Max won because he had more experience than Rick even though Rick packed some pretty good weaponry compared to Max.


	9. Chapter 9

Cliff Hudson, the machete-wielding Vietnam Veteran destabilized by a zombie apocalypse.

VS

Takao Hayama, the serial killer who became part of a battle royale to become a god

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Cliff Hudson

Dead Rising Cliff Hudson

Cliff Hudson was Vietnam War veteran living in the fictional city of Willamette, Colorado, who, during a zombie outbreak, witnessed the death of his daughter at the hands of the undead and flashed back to the war. Cliff armed himself with a machete and numerous pipe bombs and took several survivors as "prisoners of war". Cliff mistook photojournalist Frank West for Viet Cong and attacked him. West killed Cliff in self defense. Shortly before his death, Cliff came to his senses and a explained how he went insane after witnessing his daughter's death and apologizes for his actions, giving Frank the keys to room where his hostages were being held.

Takao Hayama

758px-FutureDiary17

Takao Hayama was teacher turned serial killer in the city of Sakaurami, Japan before he was approached by a mysterious entity named Deus Ex Machina, claiming to be the "God of Space and Time", and placed in a battle to become a god, the successor of the current god, who was dying. Deus gives Hayama a "future diary", a modified cell phone given to him by Deus which can predict his certain aspects of his future, in Hayama's case, how his victim will try to escape, but says nothing on how they will fight back. Like all "diary holders", if the diary is destroyed, Hayama. Hayama used a large Bowie-style hunting knife for his kills. Hayama wears a a bullet and blast resistant jacket that provides protection from small caliber rounds and some protection from explosive blasts, as seen in his fight with Minene Uryuu. Uryuu escapes by disabling Hayama with a flashbang, and is later killed by Yukituru Amano, who hits him with a thrown dart to his "future diary".

Weapons

Blades

Machete (Cliff)

Machete 2

Cliff's primary weapon is a large machete. The weapon appears to be about 18 inches long. Cliff preferred attacks with the weapon both for rapid slashing attacks, and lethal thrusting attacks to the chest.

Large Bowie Knife (Hayama)

Bowie

Takao Hayama uses large knife to kill his victims. The weapon is Bowie-style hunting knife with a blade of about fourteen inches.

119's Edge

Cliff's Machete for its greater reach.

Special Weapons

Pipe Bomb (Cliff)

Pipebomb

A pipe bomb is a crude improvised grenade consisting on of a metal pipe filled with explosives and sealed with two endcaps. Cliff's pipe bombs have a fuse of similar length to a grenade, about 3-4 seconds.

Bullet/Blast resistant Jacket (Takao)

Hayama's coat and mask are made of a bullet and blast resistant material. For the purposes of this match, it will be able to protect against shrapnel and blast waves from distant explosions of Cliff's pipe bombs, but Hayama will sustain injury if the device detonates less than about ten feet away. The jacket will not be resistant to machete attacks. Hayama's head and lower body will still be vulnerable as they are not covered by the jacket.

119's Edge

Even, the jacket can partially protect against the pipe bombs, but the pipe bombs can still kill Hayama if they get close of if the shrapnel hits an unprotected area, or his "future diary".

X-Factors

Quantifiable

Cliff Hudson X-Factor Takao Hayama

78 Training 37

79 Combat Experience 51

90 Killer Instinct 98

88 Brutality 92

72 Physical Strength 70

45 Psychological Health 32

17 Armor 82

Non-Quantifiable

If Takao's "future diary"/cell phone is destroyed, he will die instantly.

Battle

Takao Hayama walked into a home improvement store, having slashed his way through countless zombies with his Bowie Knife. Hanging on the ceiling of the store, Takao could see numerous decapitated zombies hanging from the cieling.

Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Name and rank, soldier", the voice said.

Takao turned to see a man in bloodstained clothing, armed with a machete with a bloody blade, and several pipe bombs at his side.

"You can't tell me, can you", Cliff Hudson said, "Because your Viet Cong."

Takao raised his knife into an aggressive position and ran at Hudson. Cliff blocked the attack, and took a swing with his machete, only for Takao to jump backwards and attempt to thrust his knife at him. The attack grazed Cliff's side.

Cliff retreated behind a shelf, with Takao in chase. Takao turned the corner and found... no one. Takao got out his "future diary".

The diary said "3:30 pm, September 21, 2xxx, corner victim on top of shelf and cut his throat".

Takao began to climb up the shelves, however, as he was about half way up, something landed below him, a pipe bomb. The pipe bomb exploded, knocking over the shelving unit and injuring Takao.

Takao crawled out from the shelving unit. His "future diary" read "Victim enters ductwork under floor, corner him against a went, killing him by stabbing him in the heart."

Cliff Hudson, meanwhile, climbed out of ductwork and spotted Takao, who had just crawled out of the vent. Cliff lunged at Takao and stabbed him in the chest with his machete, before he pulled the blade out of the wound.

Takao's diary now read "DEAD END".

For good measure, Cliff stuck a pipe bomb into the chest wound and lit the fuse. A few seconds later, Takao Hayama's torso disappeared in a red mist.

WINNER: Cliff Hudson


	10. Chapter 10

Bill Williamson

Bill Wiliamson used to be in Dutch's Gang. After Dutch van der Linde went into semi retirement Bill made his own gang. He ran his own gang out of an old for called Fort Mercer. After John Marston came back into town, he shot him and left his body for dead. Later Marston raided Bill's hideout only to find he fled to Mexico. John went after him only to find he was working for a dictator called Colonel Allende. Allende promised Marston to hand Williamson over to him, but he never did. Williamson is killed trying to help Allende escape from Mexican freedom fighters.  
>VS.<br>Doc Holliday

John Henry Holliday went to the Pennsylvania College of Dental Surgery and in 1872 moved to Atlanta, Georgia to practice as a dentist. Only a few years into his profession, he was diagnosed with tuberculosis and advised to move to the drier west to prolong his life. Out west he had a new career as a gambler, and, by necessity, a gunfighter. He made friends with Wyatt Earp in Texas, moved around parts of the western frontier and ended up with Earp again in Tombstone, Arizona in 1881, where he found himself in the middle of a turf war that culminated in the famous gunfight in the O.K. Corral. After the gunfight, Doc moved around avoiding extradition and ended up in Colorado, where he died in bed.

Bill Williamson's Weapons Close Range Colt Single Action Army  
>Mid Range Browning Auto-5<br>Long Range Winchester Model 1894  
>Melee Bowie Knife<br>Special Dynamite  
>X Factor Brutal and Great Rifleman<p>

Doc Holliday's Weapon Short Range Colt Lighting  
>Mid Range Meteor 10 gauge<br>Long Range Winchester Model 1876  
>Melee Pistol WhipRifle Butt  
>Special Remington 1866 Derringer<br>X Factor Cunning and Great Duelist

Doc Holliday

Bill Williamson

In a saloon, 3 men sit around a table playing cards. One of these men are the infamous Doc Holliday. The other two men are gang members of Bill Williamson's gang. The battle starts when one of Bill Williamson's men excuses Doc Holldiay of cheating. The man stands up and pulls a bowie knife on Doc. The other gang member at the table also stands up and draws his Colt Single Action. They do not notice thought that 5 of Doc Holldiay's men are scattered around the bar. The non-comnbatants in the bar get up and leave. The men accusing Doc Holliday dont notice this. One of Doc's men gets up from the bar and pistol whip the man with the bowie knife.

Doc Holliday

Bill Williamson

Williamson's man wtih the revolver turns and guns down the man who pistol whipped his comrade.

Doc Holliday

Bill Williamson

The gun shot alerts the rest of Bill Williamson's men who are up stairs in the brothel part of the saloon. Doc Hollidaty draws his Colt Lighting revolver and shoots the man who just shot his allie in the head. Doc Holliday motions to his men and they walk out of the bar.

Doc Holliday

Bill Williamson

Bill Williamson and his men get there guns and go onto the balcony of the saloon. They see Doc leading his men leaving the saloon. One of Williamson's men takes his Model 1894 and shoots the last man who comes out of the bar in the back of the head.

Doc Holldiay

Bill Williamson

The rest of Doc's gang turns around and starts shooting at Bill Williamson and his men. Doc Holliday runs forward and takes a Model 1876 and snipes one of Williamson's men.

Doc Holliday

1 2 3 Bill Williamson

One of Bill Williamson's men takes a stick of dynamite and throws it into the street below. Doc and his men run away from the red stick. The explosion sends them flying killing two of them in the process. Bill Williamson and his men run down the balconies stairs to finish them off.

1 2 Doc Holliday

1 2 3 Bill Williamson

Doc Holliday and his remaining man get up and take cover behind a posts on the porch of the general store opposite of the saloon. Bill Williamson and his remaining men run out of the bar and advance towards the general store. Doc Holliday's remaining man steps out of his cover and blast the closest man with his 10 gauge shotgun. The blast sawed the man in half.

1 2 Doc Holliday

1 2 Bill Williamson

Bill Williamson remaning man shoots the man with the shotgun with his Browning Auto-5. The blast sent the man flying back into the post.

1 Doc Holliday

1 2 Bill Williamson

Doc Holliday gets out of his cover and shoots the man with the Auto-5 with his Colt Lighting revolver.

1 Doc Holliday 1 Bill Williamson

Bill Williamson and Doc Holliday sat there and stared at each other. Doc put his revolver back in his holster and put his hand on the grip of the gun. Williamson does the same. They sat there for bout a minute till a wagon comes down the street. Doc Holliday looks back thinking its enemy reinforcement. Williamson takes the chance and shoots Doc hitting him in the shoulder. Williamson advances on Holliday taking out his bowie knife. He kneels down next to Doc and smiles an evil smile. Suddenly a gun shot goes off. Bill Williamson grips the side of his neck as blood flows from his juglar. Doc Holldiay stands up and walks to Williamsons body. He drops a 1866 derringer next to the dead body and walks down the street to the doctors.


	11. Chapter 11

Spike,The British vampire who killed two Slayers!

VS

Jackie Estacado, The Mob hitman cursed with being the host of an ancient evil!

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

Spike

Bio: Spike is a 220 year old vampire, and possibly one of the most notorious. Originally known as William, he met a girl named Drusilla who turned him into a vampire. Spike met Angelus, a sadistic vampire who taught Spike everything he knows. Spike is famous for killing two slayers, one in 1899 and the other in 1977. He initially hates Buffy, but eventually has erotic dreams about her, realizing that he is in love with her. He becomes a close ally to her group and eventually becomes her lover for a brief time, before she ultimately agrees its for the best to end the relationship. Still a close ally, he ultimately sacrifices himself to save the world in an attempt to stop the First Evil. He is resurrected by Angel, an ensouled now reformed incarnation of Angelus, and aids him in his work in bringing down Wolfram & Hart, a company that serves all that is evil, from the inside as one of its CEO's.  
>Weapons<p>

Fists, Claws, and Teeth: Spike uses his vampiric strength and speed to his advantage in many fights. He is extremely fast, capable of outrunning even extremely fit people like Buffy and his strength enables him to throw grown men around like a rag-dolls. His teeth are used for feeding, but he has used them to stun his oppenents and put them in a position where he can kill them.

Sword: Spike has shown himself to be savvy with a sword, mainly using it during 1899, but he occasionally uses them during the present times. His sword of choice is the broadsword or dagger depending on the situation.  
>Jackie Estacado<p>

Bio: Jackie Estacado is the current user of the Darkness. He works as a hitman for the Franchetti family. After receiving it on his 18th birthday, Jackie's Uncle Paulie (the man who adopted him after his parent death.) began using him as the mob's finest hitman. He is ruthless and shows little remorse for his victims, with only his love Jenny Romano stopping him from being pure evil.  
>Weapons<p>

The Darkness: An entity that shifts from person to person over the course of history, the Darkness has many powers, including creating whatever Jackie pleases out of it. It also can be used as snake-like tendrils that impale and rip apart their targets and a summoner for Darklings, crude, savage, goblin-like creatures that stand at around 3 feet tall.

Guns: Jackie uses a wide variety of guns, but his signature is Duel Colt MK IV Series 70s. This is empahsised in the games as they are one of the first weapons you get.  
>X-Factors<p>

Spike vs Jackie

52 Training 77

Neither warrior has any real training, but the training Jackie received from his Uncle Paulie is more likely more thorough than the training Spike received from Angelus.

97 Speed 82

Spike is capable of outrunning animals and very fit people, while Jackie can be rather sluggish at times.

100 Killer Instinct 100

Both warriors are shockingly ruthless, with Spike killing children, teens, old folks, anyone who gets in his way or annoys him. Likewise with Jackie, who might just draw the line with children.

91 Creativity 79

Spike is insanely clever, with many of his kills coming from his creative plans and his survival can be attributed to his quick on his feet the king. Jackie is street smart and uses the Darkness in cruel and new ways, but he can't compare.

Battle

Spike found himself doing today what he usually did. Staring at the bloody Wolfram & Hart ceiling, waiting for night to fall so he could do something. Angel appeared in the door frame and cleared his throat. "What now? Don't tell me you're a bloody puppet again." Spike said with his back turned. "Very funny. Get your coat, we're going to New York." "Ah, what now? 'Nother bloody thing Buffy needs help with?" Spike said as Angel stood unamused. "It's for a business meeting with a local mobster. One of his hitmen has demonic abilities, and we are gonna try and see if we can get him to not use it against us." Angel said. "And you need me why?" Spike says as he stood up and threw his beloved trench coat over his shoulder. "Muscle. In case this guy makes a move, I need you to teach him otherwise. Maybe rough him up a little." Angel did a one-two punch to demonstrate. "Bout time I got to kick some a**. Lets go." Spike says as he and Angel headed to the underground garage to get a car.

Meanwhile in New York...

Jackie Esatcado sat down with his uncle Paulie in a local diner. It was a nice place, lively atmosphere, decent food. But he wasn't there to eat food, he never was. "Jackie, how ya been?" Paulie says as Jackie takes a bite out of some linguini. "Good Paulie, good. You?" Jackie asks as Paulie cautiously looks both ways before saying, "We got someone coming over from California, works for that company Wolfram & Hart. You heard of it?" Paulie looks to Jackie, who shakes his head. "Basically, they're a company that deals with people like you." "People like me?" Jackie says in a surprised tone. He had dealt with all kinds of monsters, but didn't really think that ordinary people had powers like his. "Yep. Basically. So what they're trying to do is to tell us to not use you against them or any gangs they work with. I figure they might pull something, and since they specialize in freaky demon s***, I say you should guard the warehouse where this is going down. Sound good?" Paulie paused to let Jackie consider. Jackie grinned, "I don't see why not." and shook Paulie's hand.

Later that night...

Angel and Spike wall up to the warehouse. The mob boss and a few of his men were standing at the entrance of the place, none of them looking like the hitman. "Guess he didn't come. Go scope out the place." Angel whispered to Spike. "Bloody goddamn hell. Knew it was too good to be true." Spike says as he fades into the shadows. "You Angel?" Paulie says with a stern face. "The one and only. So... How's business and such?" Angel awkwardly attempts to stall so Spike can climb to the roof. "We here to talk business or are we here to chit-chat like a hair salon?" Paulie asks. "Business." Angel says as Spike drags himself onto the roof. "And now we play the waiting game. Whoop-de-damn do." Spike grumbles as Angel and Paulie begin to discuss the deal.

3 hours later...

"For bloody Christ sake! How the hell do you talk about something like this for this long?" Spike groans as the meeting drags on. Suddenly, a panicked rat scuttles by his feet. "Eh? Sorry chap, not feeling hungry today." Spike says to the rat just as a gun barrel goes against the back of his head. "Don't think you know who you're dealing with." Spike says as he pivots to come face-to-face with a man with dark long hair, a trenchcoat, and 4 tentacle like creatures coming out of his back. "You don't either." Jackie says as Spike slowly reaches for his sheath. "So you're the magical hitman everyone's been so scared of? Pfft. Faced tougher crowds in Prague." Spike smugly replies as he slowly draws the sword from its sheath. "Then I don't think you've been through much, let me show you what I can agh!" Jackie cries out as Spike drives a sword into his gut.

Jackie staggers backward. In an angered scowl, he pulls the sword out of his stomach and tosses it at Spikes feet before summoning a group of Darklings. "Get him." Jackie says as he steps back to watch the Darklings do their work. They charge furiously forward, snapping their teeth and laughing. "Come on now. Bring it!" Spike shouts, grabbing one Darkling and tearing it in half before slicing another's head off. The last two tackle his arms, furiously tearing and gnawing as Spike laughs. He grabs them by the throat, and with a flick of his wrists, snaps their necks. "That all ya got?" He chuckles as an enraged Jackie charges forward, the tendrils lashing out in an attempt to tear Spike apart. He sidesteps one, then the other, before decapitating one with his sword and charging at Jackie, who lashes out with a punch that sends Spike reeling.

"Bloody hell! Maybe you're not so wimpy after all." Spike says as he holds his aching jaw. Then he grins, forms his vampiric face, then charges forward and tackles Jackie, their combined weight and the weight of their punches sending them crashing through the floor. Jackie hits the concrete floor first and doesn't get a chance to recover as Spike picks him and tosses him into a shipping container. As his foe charges forward, Jackie creates two pistols and opens fire, each shot landing on Spike's body. He pauses a moment before clattering to the floor. Jackie pulls himself and laughs, "Not so tough after all huh?" Just as Spike lunges up and sinks his teeth into Jackie's neck. The power rushed through Spike's veins as Jackie's demonic strength mixed with his own. He landed one punch that sent Jackie flying across the warehouse. He dashed over and slammed Jackie into the ground again and again until Jackie stopped moving and the power faded. "Well that was fun, better luck next time." Spike says as he steps over Jackie's body and prepares to leave. Before he can, one of the tendrils pierces his chest and turns him around to see Jackie Estacado, bruised but still in the fight. Spike tries to say something witty, but the second tendril pierces his chest and he goes limp. Jackie drops the body just as Angel, Paulie, and the bodyguards come rushing in.

"What the hell?" Angel and Paulie say in unison. "One of Wolfram and Hart's guys. He was tough, but I got him." Jackie says. "Nice try. It ain't that easy to kill him or I'd have killed him by now." Angel says, watching as Spike coughs and pulls himself up. "Damn good fight mate. Call me if ya ever need someone to help ya rough someone up a bit." Spike says to Jackie before looking at Angel and asking,"Are we done here?" Angel looks at Paulie who simply says,"If you're all that tough, no point in f*cking with your business." He and Angel shake hands, and Angel and Spike walk out.

WINNER: JACKIE ESTACADO  
>Experts Opinion<p>

While Spike dominated at close-range, Jackie's larger variety of powers and attacks were simply too much for him. Ultimately, the fight can be handed to Jackie having a range advantage over Spike.


	12. Chapter 12

Davy Jones, Captain of The Flying Dutchmanand terror of the seas vs. Blackbeard Captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge and captain of a zombie crew.

Weapons:

Davy Jones: Close Range: Lobster Claw arm Medium Range: Norrington's Rapier Long Range: Flintlock pistol Special: Kraken's Hammer

Blackbeard: Close range:Dagger Medium Range: Sword of Triton Long Range:Flintlock Pistol Special: Ship can spout fire

Note: this is the Blackbeard from Pirates of the Caribbean at Stranger Tides not the Real one

Battle

The Queen Anne's Revenge was sailing on open waters when The Flying Dutchman Rose from the Ocean. Using voodoo powers he caused the ship's ropes to attack the is had no effect because the dutchman's crew simply cut down the ropes in mid-air.

Sneering Blackbeard signaled his crew to fire. Surprisingly, the dutchman's crew didn't even fight e dutchman began to sink and the Revenge spout fire, sinking the dutchman.

The sneer on blackbeard's face faded as the dutchman rose from the sea cannons en blackbeard saw Jones summoning the Kraken.

The beast began ripping the revenge apart, Blackbeard yelled "Abandon Ship!". Blackbeard and his four zombies were swimming when the kraken's tentacle slammed down killing one of them.[Blackbeard 4 Jones 5]

When Blackbeard's crew arrived on the dutchman One Jones' crew stabbed a zombie, but to no prevail the zombie beheaded him[Blackbeard 4 Jones 4] when Jones walked up behind him and beheaded him.[Blackbeard 3 Jones 4]

Blackbeard ran a crew member through [Blackbeard 3 Jones 3] and fled into the captain's cabin. Jones Beheaded another Zombie but another one ran him through, Jones gasped and grabbed the blade the Zombie smiled, All of a sudden Jones whirled around grasped the zombie's neck with his claw and snapped it with a single twist. [Blackbeard 1 Jones 3]

Jones stormed into the cabin when blackbeard jumps out and shoots Jones in the chest. Jones simply smiles and advances on Blackbeard. Blackbeard thrusts the sword of Triton into the chest but missed the heart. Jones tore the sword out and cast it away. Then Jones stabbed Blackbeard right above the heart. Gasping for breath but still aliveBlackbeard stares at Jones in disbelieve.

Jones spoke "Tell me Edward Teach, do ye fear death?" Jones left the cabin his crew Chanted "part of the ship" "Part of the crew" then the screen goes black following blackbeard's screams [Blackbeard 0 Jones 3]

Winner: Jones


	13. Chapter 13

The BSAA! West African force, who fights off the Umbrella Corporation's B.O.W.s, and ended their sinister reign! S.O.R.T.! The deadly secretive force, who were teh first to respond to the Third Energy Crisis, and saved millions! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?!

Tale of the Tape

(Since both are made by Capcom, we'll say they cross-trained)  
>BSAA S.O.R.T.<br>Established 2003 2009  
>Hails from West Africa Canada<br>Armor Kevlar Vest Kevlar vest, and occaisional Face Mask  
>X-Factor Trained to know all areas of combat, Have world wide influences in training. Are accustomed to fighting in four man groups, Faced off against stronger enemies, equally skilled in urban and outdoor warfare.<p>

Weaponry Used  
>BSAA S.O.R.T.<br>Short Range Beretta 92FS Glock-34  
>Mid Range Ithaca Model 37 Franchi PA8<br>Long Range SIG SG 556 H&K G3A3  
>Explosives Proximity Mine H&amp;K Type 69A1<br>Special Weapons Kukri Stun Baton

BSAA Red Red Red Red Red

S.O.R.T. Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

In the village of Kijuju, in Africa, The forces of the BSAA had just wiped out a good amount of the infected villagers. The leader Josh Stone, along with Sheva Alomar, Kirk Mathison, Reynard Fisher, and Dave Johnson scout the area, trying to find the the terminal to the security gate, which is blocking off the entrance to the Tricell corporation building. Sheva holds an Ithaca Model 37 along with Kirk, as Josh has a SIG SG, as does Reynard, and Dave.

Meanwhile, arriving via Huey Helicopter after an aireal strike against velociraptors, S.O.R.T. operatives arrive on the scene. The leader Gail, Rick, Tom, Cooper, and a pilot fly in and land and emerge with weapons. Gail carries an H&K G3A3, as does Rick. Meanwhile, Tom has a Franchi PA8, Cooper carries the H&K Type 69A1, and the Pilot is armed with just a glock-34.

Both forces meet in the middle of an abandoned oil refinery, as neither side knew of the other, as Gail shouted "Hostiles!", as the S.O.R.T. squad opened fire, as did the BSAA. The S.O.R.T. pilot was shot up first by Josh's SIG SG, and at the same time, Gail managed to shoot Reynard full of rounds, as the BSAA group began to retreat, while S.O.R.T. forces were in pursuit. Blue Red (4-4)

As the BSAA forces were in retreat, as Sheva and Josh split up from the other two BSAA officers who traveled at the other fork. Gail and Cooper went down the left path, which was made from some huge cargo boxes, while Rick and Tom went on the right path. They ended up in the middle of a firefight, as Tom blasted Kirk with a shotgun, after Kirk turned the corner, and tried to do so to him. Red (3-4)

Rick covered Tom's back, as they were about to move out into the open. Dave awaited, and got the crosshairs of his SIG SG on Tom's head and does a perfect headshot to him. Blue (3-3) Rick was suprised, as he ran avoiding fire, until Johnson ran out of ammunition. Rick aimed and placed three well placed shots to Dave's chest, as he fell from the cargo boxes he was perched on. "Alright!" He says, patting himself on the back, as he heads back, after hearing a huge blast. Red (2-3)

Meanwhile, as the firefight between Rick and Dave was happening, Sheva and Josh Stone were fleeing. As the path ends, Sheva places a proximity bomb in the middle of the small hallway that was made, as they exit to the other end, waiting for them to funnel out. Cooper, with Gail behind him, weapon perched up ready for combat, as suddenly Cooper had gotten too close to Sheva's proximity bomb. Blue (2-2)

Gail and Josh started to shoot out with their assualt rifles, as both were wounded, however, Gail fell down, feigning a hard wound, as he heard Rick coming to save them. Rick placed a fatal, but slow death causing shot, however, Josh unloaded the rest of his clip into Rick. Blue (2-1) Gail's fake death was convincing enough, as he grabbed Cooper's H&K Tpe 69A1, and fired it, as the explosive force was enough to remove Josh's right leg, and kill him. Red (1-1) "JOSH!" Sheva screamed, as she fired a slug from her Ithaca Model 37 at Gail, however, it ran dry, from the earlier fight with the Uruboros. "He was a fine soldier... but I've got to finish this mission." Gail says, drawing his Glock-34 as Sheva says to him... "Regina was right. You are an a***." She says, as she moves before he shot at the nick of time, and started to run through the twisted and turns of this massive oil refinery, as the S.O.R.T. captain is in pursuit.

Sheva hides behind a small indention inside some boxes, as Gail hold shis stunrod below his pistol, like a tactical knife. Sheva reached for her handgun, and Kukri at the same time, as she was about to lunge out after him. She pointed her Beretta at his head, however, he struck her with the stunrod, as she screamed and fell over, dropping her pistol, and landing on her back. Gail aimed his Glock down to her, however, she kicked it out of his hands with every ounce of her strength, and rolled away before getting up. Sheva drawn her blade, and clashed against Gail's stunrod, as the two drawn blades, in a small knife fight, out in an open area. The uniquely curved knife had clashed with the stunrod, and did not hurt Sheva, as she went low, and slashed Gail's thigh. She saw an opportunity, and jumped back, gettign her Beretta back in her hands, as Gail tried to rush her for another hit of hsi stunrod, as she slashed his other thigh, makign Gail fall to his knees. Sheva pointed her handgun at the back of Gail's head and executed him, causing Gail to fall over dead. Blue (1-0) Sheva looked over at her officer and shed a tear, before gettign hsi communication device, and calling for an extraction for herself.

Winner: BSAA

Expert's Opinion: While I personally don't agree with the results, the BSAA came out on top, simply because they have extensive training every day, where as S.O.R.T. is only called out in the most hazardous of jobs.  
>BSAA Stats<br>Beretta 92FS 27  
>Ithaca Model 37 136<br>SIG SG 556 284  
>Proximity Bomb 41<br>Kukri 19  
>Final Score 509<br>S.O.R.T. Stats  
>Glock-34 23<br>Franchi PA8 119  
>H&amp;K G3A3 297<br>H&K Type 69A1 51  
>Stun Rod 1<br>Final Score 491


	14. Chapter 14

Left 4 Dead vs Dead Frontier

Dead Frontier's Team:

Common Infected: Orange X 100 (Including some fat Zombie's)

Uncommon Infected:Yellow X2 (Irriated Zombies)

Bestiary: Red Red RedRedRedRedRed (Bloat, Reaper, Siren, Leaper, Brute, Spider, Long Arm )

Boss: Darkred (TITAN)

Left 4 Dead's Team:

Common Infected:Teal X100

Uncommon Infected: BlueBlue ( Riot and Ceda Infected )

Special Infected:GreenGreenGreenGreenGreenGreen ( Hunter,Smoker,Spitter,Jockey,Boommer,Charger )

Boss: BrownBrown ( Witch,TANK )

Location of the Fight: Mercy Hospital ( Multiple Floor's )

The Battle starts as a Full Moon, Where Dead Survivors are scattered on the First Floor of Mercy Hospital. The Common infected from both sides catch there scent and make their way to the Hospital. As the Left 4 Dead Zombies arrive they notice the Dead frontier ones are not like them. The N4 Virus within the Dead Frontier Zomibe's sense them as a threat and they walk towards them. The Left 4 Dead Common Infected immediately Charge towards them. The Left 4 Dead Zomibes were faster then Dead frontier's and attacked faster as both sides collied.

Orange - 15, (85 Left )

Teal - 8 ( 92 Left )

It soon got even when the Dead frontier Zomibes got into their enraged state as they ran too.

Orange - 11, ( 74 Left )

Teal - 5 ( 87 Left )

But the Left 4 Dead's Common infected were a Stronger horde forcing the Agro to increase causing Uncommon infected to spawn into Mercy Hospital. As the Left 4 Dead Zombie's ran into the Hospital Killing every Dead frontier Common in Sight they see a Irriated Zombie as they ran towards it,it Spewed vomit at them causing them to step back.

Orange - 4 ( 70 Left )

Teal - 6 ( 81 Left )

As they Step back a Riot Zombie and a CEDA Zombie Emearge from the Left 4 Dead Horde Staring at the Irriated Zomibe's and the Fatter Zombies in front of them. The Fat Zomibes attempt to Attack the Riot zombie but his Riot Front Armor protected him from all blows and then Punches them all Down.

Orange - All 5 Fat Zombies ( 65 Left )

The Riot Zombie Then Runs At the Irriated Zombies but the Acid Spew starts to Melt his Armor away from him until it starts to brun him itself but not before taking out one of The Irriated.

Blue - Riot ( CEAD Left )

Yellow - 1 ( 1 Irriated Left )

The CEDA Zombie Along with a Small Group Charge at the Irritated and the Other Dead frontier Zombies in the West Clinic of Mercy Hospital. The Irritated Spews at a Few of them But the Acid does not affect the CEDA Zombie and Knocks it down but the CEDA zombie is also Kill During the Horde Fight.

Blue - CEDA ( No Uncommon's left )

Yellow - 1 ( No Uncommon's Left ).

Orange - 15 ( 50 Left )

Teal - 11 ( 76 Left )

The Left 4 Dead Common infected's appear to have swarmed the Ground Floor But. On the First Floor the Speical Infected and the Mutant Infected Begin to Spawn due the High Amount of Argo.

The Hunter, Smoker, Spitter, Boomer, Charger and Jockey all Spawned at the Elevator sensing Conflict between the Zombies and all spread out around the Hospital.

While the Siren, Bloat, Reaper, Brute, Long Arm, Leaper and Spider Begin to Spawn on the other side of the 1st Floor and also Spread out to find there prey.

The Brute searches the first room upstair where she hears the noise from the Back door getting whacked at, The Common Infected suddenly burst through the first door but are Killed when the Brute Vomits at them.

Teal - 5 ( 71 Left)

But Before She could turn the tide the Spitter Arrive to see eye to eye with the Brute. The Brute is Unfortunately too slow to catch up to the Spitter, The Spitter then turns around and Spits acid on the ground where the Brute is standing on, the Acid Starts to melt the Brute's Feet causing her to fall to the ground where the left 4 Dead Common Kill her.

Red - Brute ( Spider, Leaper, Reaper, Siren, Long Arm and Bloat remain )

In the Next room The Boomer Along with the Jockey Break Down a Few door's to help their horde Charge in, But then they see a Few of the Zombies get throw away to the wall by a Bloat's Hand swing Attack.

Teal - 3 ( 68 Remain )

The Jockey then Annoys the Bloat By Running Around it witch catches it's Attention but cannot hit the Jockey because he is too Fast. The Boomer then goes behind the Bloat and Spews Bile at it, But Since the Boomer cannot move while He is Spew Boomer bile the Bloat turned around then hit him causing him to explode scattering Boommer Bile all over the room, The Long Arm arrive to watch in Horror as the Bloat is Surrond and Scratched at until he also Explode.

Green - Boomer ( Hunter,Smoker,Charger,Jockey,Spitter Remain)

Red - Bloat ( Reaper,leaper,Siren,Spider,Long Arm Remain )

Teal - 10 ( 54 Remain )

Orange - 8 ( 42 Left )

One of the Bloat Bone Shrapenl manage to Hit and wound the Jockey but does not Kill him, The Long Arm then the Runs After the Jockey. The Jockey is Forced to Flee Since only he is in that Room, The Jockey Runs Upstairs where he accidently Rans into a Siren, She Then Yells So Lound casuing the Huner, Spider, Charger and Reaper to hear it and head towards the Spot. The Jockey tries to ran away from the Runing Horde Since the Agro is Rising even more, As the Reaper enter's the Room the Jockey Ducks his Sickel Blade but runs into the Long Arm who smacks the Jock Down to the Ground, Before being able to finish him off the Charger Rams into the Long Arm Killing it along with a Few Common's aswell

Orange - 3 ( 39 Left )

Red - Long Arm ( Siren, Leaper, Reaper and Spider remain )

The Charger then rams at the Reaper, But Before He can Slam him the Reaper use his Sharp Arm to Slice the Charger's Dominat Arm off killing it due to massive blood Loss.

Green - Charger ( Hunter, Spitter,Jockey and Smoker reamin )

The Jockey then gets up from it's wound to run off to the rooftops, Unaware it is being watched by the Spider.

The Smoker climbs to the Roof Tops of the see the witch there sitting on the floor sobbing , The Hunter Also Joins the Smoker on the Rooftops to watch what comes up.

The Spitter Continues to Spew acid at a Few zombies to reduced the Number of Common infected.

Orange - 5 ( 34 remain )

she then notice she need to recharge her Acid so she makes her way to the rooftops along the way she find the jockey so they follow the rest of their Common horde their when they come across The Leaper Wondering around.

The Jockey then Tries to Jump at him but the Leaper Slashes at the jockey Decapitating him in half.

Green - Jockey ( Hunter,Smoker and Spitter remain )

The Smoker then notice the Siren has arrived upstair's, the along with the witch crying near by. The Smoker then walks behind the Witch and uses it's tongue to grab the Siren which causes her to scream very loud. The Yells backfire for the Siren as the Witch starts to get Angry until then rans at the Siren Cutting one of her heads off then and then she non stop slashes at the siren until nothing is left back her one head on the floor covered in blood.

Red - Siren ( Leaper, Spider and Reaper Remain)

The Agro then Reaches it's pinnacle as all Special Infected and Bestiary arrive upstairs and hear the Sudden roar of A Tank near By.

The Tank On the Ground Floor Picks up a Rock and throws it straight at the roof crushing a Few common.

Orange - 4 ( 30 Remain )

The Tank Then Starts to Climb to the Rooftops, even more chaos happens as the Titan Spawn into the Area and begins Ramming his way througth.

Teal - 12 ( 42 Remain )

The Fight continues as The Spitter Attempts to Acid shoot at the Titan but is bone armor prove to strong to be bruned as the Spitter is impaled but the Titans Bone Ram.

The Tank Arrive on the Roof Tops where the Reaper tries to slash him but it does not hurt him. the Tank then punches the reapers dominat arm the breaking his razor arm and the Squishes his head on the ground with his fist.

Red - Reaper ( Spider and Leaper Remain )

Green - Spitter ( Hunter and Smoker Reamin )

The Huner Then Jumps off the Wall and jumps after the Spider, after a few jumps The Hunter finnaly jumps onto the spider and is about to start Shredding him but the Spider uses two spare of his Eigth arms to Catch Grab the Hunter's arms stoping him, the Spider then use two more of his spare arms to grab him legs the spider then pulls, The leaper then Jabs at the Hunter right throught his chest, then the Spider rips off all Four of his Limbs.

Green - Hunter ( Only The Smoker Remains )

The Witch continues her rampage on the Common horde killing anything in her sight

Orange 25- ( Only 5 remain )

The Tank and The Titan Begin Punching each other as they, The Tank Punches at the Titans Breaking the Tall Sharp Bone on his Shoulder this cause a Knockback as the Titan crashes and lands near a Giant Propane tank.

The Witch then notice her traget was already dead, she then cry's as she tries runs to run away from the building but not before the Titan Grabs her Left leg and throw to the wall near her braking both her leg Bones. As the Witch gets up she runs at the Titan but her broken Leg cases her to trip as her claw pokes into the Giant Propane tank.

The Leaper near by finishes off a few infected chasing him before walking towards the cripple Witch. The Tank Then Notice his chance and lifts up a Rock and throws it at the Titan. The Titan Dodges it but does not notice the rock just hit the Propane Tank Causing a massive explosion along with his side of the Room Collapses into the floor below.

Teal - 30 ( 12 are Left )

Red - Leaper ( Only the Spider Remains )

Brown - Witch

The Smoker Walks up to the Tank as they both watch as the The Side of the Roof the Titan was on falls to the floor below. Just as they found he was done the The N4 Virus within the Titan and the Five Common in the Floor Below use the Fire to their advantage and Increase their Health, Speed and Damage.

The Tank watches as the corpse of the leaper and the witch fly into the wall behind them.

The Titan Climbs up to the top of the Roof Again but he is now the Burning Titan, Along with Five Burning infected.

The Tank and The Burning Titan Charge at each other trying to push one another.

The Smoker and the Twelve Common infected try to fight off the Five Burning infected cause death on both sides as the fire spreads onto the Common infected and kill them.

Teal - 10 ( 2 are left )

Orange - 4 ( Only One of Him Remain )

The Titan Gains the Upper Hand and Punches the Tank sending him crashing Into the wall.

The Smoker notice the Spider attempts to Attack the Tank But the Smoker uses his Tongue to Grab the Spiders back two Legs and Drag him off him. The Tank then Gets up and Grabs the Spider and detaches the Smoker tongue without hurting it. The Tank then Gets each arm on the Spider upper and lower body and Ripp it right in half.

Red - Spider ( None of the Mutant Infected are left )

Meanwhile the Titan finishes the last of the common infected while that was happening

Teal -2 ( All Gone )

The Tanks throw another rock at them evening the score.

Orange - 1 ( All Gone )

The Tank Continues to Fight back the Titan But is Ram Into the wall by him. The Smoker's Tongue recharges as he uses it to grab the Titans left Arm. but the Titan then Turns around and Charges at the smoker. The Titan the uses his right arm and back hands the smoker off the building.

Green - Smoker ( None of the Special Infected are Left)

The poison Smoke that is left cause the Titan to be Distracted by it giving the Tank the Chance, The Tank Runs at the Titan causing the two to run off the building.

As the Two of them continue to hit each other while there falling the Tank is Ignited by the Titans fire but dodges his Next hit the Tank the does one more punch braking the Bone skin from on his chest. As the Two land on the Ground the causing a massive dust wave along with a hole in the road.

The Tank Gets up and sees that his foe has lost the fire that was on him ending the fight the Tank yells out a massive roar Confirming his Victory.

Darkred - Titan ( Defeated )

Victory: Brown Tank

Victory: Left 4 Dead  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Even Thought the Mutant Infected are stronger then the Special the Tank along with the Common/Uncommon really played in the Fight.


	15. Chapter 15

True Eye Cult (Dead Rising) vs Omekata Cult (Mirai Nikki)

Combatants  
>True Eye Cult<br>Trueeye

A group of True Eye Cultists  
>Sean<p>

Sean Keanan, leader of the True Eye cultists.

The True Eye Cult are a cult based in the fictional city of Willamette, Colorado, apparently formed before or during a zombie outbreak in the town. The cultists, led by Sean Keanan, viewed the zombie outbreak as a sign of the apocalypse, and that only by killing those with "tainted blood", basically anyone not affiliated with the cult, they might be saved from the apocalypse. The cultists are distinctively dressed in yellow raincoats, green masks, and are armed with hunting knives and dynamite. They are first encountered by photojournalist Frank West in the Willamette Parkview Mall, where they attempt to sacrifice a survivor of the apocalypse, only to be foiled by Frank, who kills several members of the cult and rescues the survivor, although Sean and numerous other cultists survive. Frank encounters groups of True Eye Cultists through the mall, until, finally, he enters the the movie theater in the mall and confronts Keanan as he attempts to sacrifice several victims. Frank kills Keanan and numerous other cultists, before rescuing the survivors. After the death of their leader, the cult is disbanded, with the members either fleeing or being killed by zombies and U.S. Army special forces that are later deployed, as groups of cultists no longer appear in the mall.  
>Omekata Cult<br>Omekata

The Omekata Cult, with Funatsu in pictured in the center

The Omekata, or Sacred Eye Cult are a cult originating the fictional city of Sakurami, Japan. The cult was founded by the unnamed parents of a girl named Tsubaki Kasugano. The Kasuganos lived on the grounds of the temple devoted to the Omekata religion. Tsubaki had poor eyesight, being unable to see more than a few meters. Tsubaki rarely left the temple for her protection. The cult revolved around the belief that Tsubaki had the power of clairvoyance. Tsubaki's life, however, was turned upside-down when a high-ranking member of the cult named Funatsu killed Tsubaki's parents, destroying their car with an improvised bomb. Funatsu took over the cult with Tsubaki as a figurehead. Funatsu decreed that cultists should "cleanse themselves of their sins" by raping Tsubaki. This went on for several years, Tsubaki's only source of sanity being a ball given to her by her mother, until one day, her ball rolled away beyond the range of Tsubaki's limited sight. Shortly afterwards, Tsubaki was contacted by an entity claiming to be God and became part of a battle royale to become a god herself. Tsubaki's was given "future diary" that revealed everything that her followers saw. Tsubaki intends to become a god and destroy the rest of the world- the "unseen world" as she calls it- what she believes to be the source off all her suffering, with her followers as unwitting pawns. Tsubaki is killed by Yukiteru Amano, after she betrays them and orders her followers to gang r*** and murder Yuno Gasai. After Tsubaki's death, the cult is presumably disbanded. The Omekata cultists us a variety of weapons, including kitchen knives, axes, baseball bats, and improvised explosive devices.  
>Weapons<br>Knives  
>Hunting Knife (True Eye)<br>101px-Hunting-knife-nl2

The True Eye Cultists carry a large hunting knife. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches.  
>Kitchen Knife (Omekata)<p>

The Omekata cultists can be seen in the anime wielding a kitchen knife. The knife appears to be about 8-10 inches in length.  
>119's Edge<p>

The True Eye's Hunting Knife as it is actually intended for use as a weapon.  
>Melee Weapons<br>Ceremonial Sword (True Eye) (Leader only)

True Eye Cult leader Sean Keanan wields a cermonial sword. The weapon appears to be about a meter long, styled like a European broadsword. The blade is sharp enough to easily slice off limb and heads, and even cut through torsos of zombies (and presumably humans as well).  
>Axe and Baseball Bat (Omekata)<br>Hatchet  
>0bat<p>

The Omekata cultists can be seen wielding baseball bats and axes in the anime.  
>119's Edge<p>

Somewhat surprisingly, the edge goes to the Omekata's axes and baseball bats, as all of the members of the cult carry them, as opposed to the sword, which is only carried by the cult leader. Because of this, most of the True Eye cultists are armed only with hunting knives and dynamite.  
>Explosives<br>Dynamite (True Eye)  
>Istockphoto 1166749-dynamite-stick-isolated<p>

The True Eye Cultists carry sticks of dynamite, in the game used only for launching last ditch suicide bombing attacks. For the purposes of this match, they will also be able to throw them. Dynamite is an explosive consisting of nitroglycerine mixed with clay to stabilize it.  
>Improvised Explosive Device (Omekata)<p>

An improvised explosive device is any explosive device made from improvised materials, a favored weapon of insurgents, guerillas, and terrorists. IEDs may contain common chemicals combined to create explosives, or may be military explosives such as artillery shells or aerial bombs repurposed for use a stationary explosive charge, typically detonated remotely or when the device is disturbed. IEDs are typically enhanced with nails and other materials as shrapnel and can be disguised as practically anything. In the case of the IED used by the Omekata, it will contain homemade explosives, and nails and other metal materials for shrapnel.  
>119's Edge<p>

The Omekata's IED for its greater ability to produce shrapnel.  
>X-Factors<br>True Eye X-Factor Omekata  
>92 Brutality 92<br>80 Combat Experience 69  
>32 Psychological Health 39<br>82 Weapons (Leader) 78  
>70 Weapons (Individual Members) 78<br>Battle

True Eye Cult: Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow

Omekata Cult: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Omekata Shrine, Sakurami, Japan

Sean Keanan and four True Eye cultists walked into the shrine of the Omekata Cult, ready to spill the "tainted blood" of all who inhabited the structure. What they didn't realize, however, was that Funatsu and four Omekata cultists were watching.

Sean and the cultists crossed through a torii, a wooden rectangular arch often seen at Japanese shrines. At that moment, Funatsu dialed a number on a cell phone. The improvised explosive device in the torii detonated, blowing apart two True Eye Cultists, and wounding on other. Yellow Yellow

The Omekata cultists charged at the stunned survivors of the True Eye Cultists, with knives, axes, and baseball bats in hand. A True Eye cultist who was wounded in the bomb blast got out a bundle of dynamite and lit the fuse, charging at the cultists.

The dynamite exploded, vaporizing the True Eye cultist and two of the Omekata cultists. Yellow Darkred Darkred The remaining Omekata cultists kept pressing the attack, one of them striking a True Eye cultist in the side with a baseball bat, knocking him over, before finishing him by splitting his skull with an axe. Yellow

Sean was outnumbered three to one, however, he did not retreat. He raised his ceremonial sword and blocked an attack form a knife-wielding Omekata cultists and responded by running the sword through his torso. Darkred

Another Omekata cultist tried to attack him from behind with a baseball bat, but Sean ducked and turned around, swinging his sword as he went, slicing off his attacker's arm and cutting into the man's torso deep enough to slice into the heart, killing him. Darkred

Funatsu raise a large, long-handled axe as he lunged at Sean, making a downward strike which Sean sidestepped to avoid. The axe kept going and got stuck in a torii. Sean swung his sword as Funatsu tried to liberate his axe from the wooden arch, slicing his head clean off in a spray of blood. Funastu's body went limp and fell to the ground. Darkred

WINNER: True Eye Cult


	16. Chapter 16

Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) vs. Tank Dempsey (Call of Duty)

Chris Redfield: The B.S.S.A. member who brought the Umbrella Corporation to it's knees.

Tank Dempsey: Nazi zombie killer marine.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Chris Redfield will use...  
>Short Range Survival Knife<br>Medium Range Ithaca 37 and Beretta 92F/FS  
>Long Range MP5 and G36K<br>Special Weapon Flamethrower  
>Explosives RPG-7<p>

Tank Dempsey will counterattack with...  
>Short Range Bowie Knife<br>Medium Range Trench Gun and M911  
>Long Range Tommy gun and BAR<br>Special Weapon Wunderwaffe DG-2  
>Explosives Monkey Bomb<p>

Battle

Tank Dempsey is hiding in a small house, waiting for any nazi zombies to show up. Nearby him, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, and Nikolai Belinski stand by him, dead from the zombies. Up ahead, Chris Redfield is approaching the house, on a misson to kill all the zombies. Tank sees Chris as a threat and fires at him with his BAR. Chris jumps behind a tree and fires his G36K. After awhile, Chris pulls out a RPG-7 and fires the Rocket. Tank sees the rocket and runs out as the rocket blows up a large hole. Chris grabs an MP5 and heads over the house, only to almost get shot by Tank with his Thompson sub-machine gun. Chris fires back, until Tank retreats deeper in the house. Chris grabs an Ithaca 37 and looks around for Tank, until suddenly a toy monkey flies across the room and hits Chris in the face. Chris picks the monkey up and throws it away, but is surprised when he hears a faint explosion in the area he threw the monkey in. Tank grabs a Wunderwaffe DG-2 and fires a bolt of electricity at Chris. The B.S.S.A. member rolls out of the way, and fires his shotgun at the lightning gun, rending it useless. Chris grabs a flamethrower and sprays the room. Tank runs to get out of the way, and suddenly gets an idea. He grabs a Trench Gun and shoots out the lights. Both zombies killers then switch to their pistols, but because the room is so dark, they barely hit each other. Chris enters another room, but Tank is waiting for him, and he gets ambushed. Tank pulls out a Bowie knife, while Chris pulls out his survival knife. Tank swings Viciously, but Chris easily manages to dodge them. During one of Tank's stabs, Chris manages to grab Tank's hand and throw him against the wall. Tank recovers, though, and manages to stab Redfield in his hip. Tank prepares to finish him off, but Chris regains his strength and punches Tank in his face, causing him to drop his knife. Chris gets Tank in a headlock, before he slits the marine's throat with his knife.

Chris then pulls out a radio and says "This is Redfield. Mission accomplished."

Winner: Chris


	17. Chapter 17

Indiana Jones, the cocky hunter of the supernatural who has combated nazis to evil priests, vs Rick O' Connell, the army veteran who put down mummy's left and right! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!?

Jones bring to battle:  
>close range machete<br>mid range colt python/tommy gun (box mag)  
>long range M1 Carbine<br>special bullwhip  
>explosive Norinco type 2 RPG<p>

Rick brings to the fight:  
>close range butterfly knife<br>mid range

M1911/PPSh-41  
>long range Lebel M1886<br>special mystic dagger  
>explosive dynamite<p>

Jones X factor O connel

79 training 90

79 physicality 76

94 experience 89

97 toughness 86

65 age 75 (not actual ages)

The Battle

O'Connell and thrre explorers are digging illegally in a historical site, looking for way to destroy a mummy, when sudden a bullwhip cracks throuigh the air.

"This space is off limits," Says Indy, standing on the edge fo the whole with three OSS members.

"Yeah?" O'Connel asks, and points an M1911 at Indy, "You want to say that again?"

Indy pulls out his Python and points it at Rick, "This space is off limits."

Rick fires a shot at Indy, who jumps back, and a fire fight ensues. One of each team is killed (3-3).

Rick's explorers leaves the tunnel and Indy's group goes to intercept them. One explorer is killed in an ambush, but the other's escape (3-2).

An OSS man is looking around, and sees an explorer. He creeps forward with a machete, but the explorer sees the shadow and turns him into swiss cheese with a PPSh (2-2).

The last OSS man gets in a firefight with the last explorer, each using their respective rifle. The OSS member is shot in the leg, and the explorer runs out of ammo. He walks forward with an M1911, only to be smashed apart by a tommy gun (2-1).

Rick seees the last OSS limping away, and sneaks up behind him. With a qucik stab from his Jian, he ends the man's life.

Indy sees Rick, and starts firing his Python. Rick runs, dodges, and weaves until Indy runs out of ammo. They approach each other, Rick holding a jian and dagger, Indy a bullwhip and machete. The two begin to fight, with neither getting an advantage. Finally, Indy cracks his whip into Rick's eye and distracts him. Using the oppurtinity, Indy jumps in close and slits Rick's throat (1-0).

"I SAID, this place is off limits," Indy says, and leaves.

Winner: Indy


	18. Chapter 18

Norman Bates, deranged killer who takes the guise of his mother before executing his kills

vs

The Fisherman, the main killer in the Harpoon movie franchise

vs

Jack Torrence, a once loving father turned brutal murder

vs

Chop Top, brother of Leatherface who eats the skin of his own head

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Norman Bates

Signature Weapon: Kitchen Knife

Other Weapon: Needles filled with rat poison

Special Weapon: Truck

The Fisherman

Signature Weapon: Trident

Other Weapon: Net

Special Weapon: Harpoon Gun

Jack Torrence

Signature Weapon: Fire Axe

Other Weapon: Croquet Mallet

Special Weapon: His own strength

Chop Top

Signature Weapon: Switchblade

Other Weapon: Claw Hammer

Special Weapon: Heated Coat Hanger

Battle:

On a dark night near a forest, an old fashioned track can be seen on the side of the road. The owner, Norman Bates, had taken the truck from one of his victims. Norman was not in it at the moment, he was presently burying another victim. Norman was in his normal attire at the moment on the account that he was in public, and that this victim had set him on fire during their struggle, thus harming his "mother". Norman had his knife in his right hand and around ten or so needles on his person, positioned so he doesn't harm himself and still able to be reached. He has taken to lacing them with rat poison after a past struggle where he had to rely on his needles. On his way back to his truck (which contained tools under a tart on the back so he has extra weapons), when he heard someone talking. Norman, being the type of killer who thinks before acting, snuck over to the source. The source was an odd man dressed similar to a hippie talking on a cell phone. At first Norman thought it was another hippie stoned out of his mind, but upon seeing the plate in his head, he recognized the person as Chop Top Sawyer. Norman, knowing Chop Top from news reports, decided to listen in on the conversation. " Yea, well you can lick my plate!" Chop Top yelled into his cellphone (which he got from his last victim), " I will meet you at that pier with the old cabins." With that, Chop Top put his phone up and headed in the direction towards Norman's truck.

When Norman realized Chop Top intended to steal his truck, he realized it wouldn't be to hard because he forgot to lock it, and left the keys in the truck. He preceded to sneak up on Chop Top with his knife held upside down and raised, ready to strike. Unfortunantly, Chop Top realized Norman was behind him, and managed to grad Norman's hand before the strike could harm him. Norman quickly pulled out one of his poisoned needles with his other hand, but Chop Top stopped the hand just like before with his other hand. Chop Top then kneed Norman and the preceded to head butt him, knocking him to the ground. Chop Top then kicked Norman in the side, which caused Norman to flip on his back. Chop Top ,after taking out his coat hanger and lighter, preceded to heat the hanger until he thought it was hot enough.

He stood over Norman, who was recovering from wounds from his last victim who fought back and Chop Top's strikes, and said," I am going to enjoy peeling that skin of your momma's boy face." Chop Top started lowering his hanger to Norman's right eye. However Norman, being healthier then Chop Top despite the wounds, managed to throw a right hook to Chop Top's face, which also connected with Chop Top's plate. Chop Top fell over murmiring, : dog will hunt, dog will hunt" and such nonsense. Norman quickly recover his dropped weapons and, knowing how angry Chop Top wiill be, ran towards his truck. Chop Top was getting up and arming himself with his hammer and switchblade, when he realized where Norman was e Sawyer family member reached the truck before Norman and started it up. He looked towards the forest expecting Norman, but realizing he wouldn't see him, just drove of.

If Chop Top had looked at the tarp in the back of the truck, he would have seen a distinct man shape, but nobody ever looks in the back. Norman was lying in wait for the right moment to strike, and decided against attacking while the truck was in motion since he had a likely chance of dying, either from falling or stabbing. Norman wasn't surprised Chop Top didn't realize Norman was under the tarp, he knew most of the Sawyer's were not very bright. While Norman lied in wait, Chop Top was fuming. Not only did Norman hit his plate, but he also broke Chop Top's favorite lighter (which he got from his first victim) and coat hanger when he stepped on them.

Chop Top's anger faded when he reached the rendezous point. It was just a few cabins near a pier next to a large lake. Stopping the truck, Chop Top hopped out. He knew it may be a while before his friends show up, so he took out a little bag containing some fresh human flesh from his latest kill. While he was snaking, Norman managed to sneak up behind him, still in the truck bed, and jumped knife drawn and a needle between each finger. He managed to stab Chop Top in the shoulder, but they both got knocked down. Chop managed to elbow Norman in the face, knocking Norman on his back. Chop managed to pull out his switchblade in his right hand, and his claw hammer in his left, and pounced. Both of them soon got into a furious tangle of slicing, stabbing, and biting (mostly on Chop Top's part.). While this was going on, neither of then noticed that the porch light on a near by cabin was on.

Suddenly, there was a a crunching sound that drew both the cannibal and momma boys attention. There was an axe blade sticking out the front door, then it was kicked down by an angry and tired Jack Torrance, who proceded to shout "Here's Johnny!", before charging with his axe raised. Norman took this opportunity to run while leaving Chop to deal with the angry maniac. Being Chop Top, he met this challange with glee and charged as well. Managing to step past the axe blade, Chop drove his blade into Jack's stomach, but he soon got punched in the face that had enough force to knock him back a couple of steps. Norman, meanwhile, got his truck started and attempted to ram them both, but Jack managed to jump out of the way while Chop managed to jump on the hood of the car. Using his hammer, Chop broke the window and attempted to stab Norman, who retaliated by slicing Chop's hand, making him drop the switchblade. Seeing an easy way to end this, Norman proceded to drive towards the lake, while Chop kept on trying to bash his skull in with the hammer. Norman quickly jumped out of the truck while it went on the pier and then into the lake. His victory was short-lived though, as he felt a slicing sensation in his leg. Managing surprising strength, Norman managed to grab the axe under the blade and stop it from hitting his neck. He proceded to have a sort of tug-of-war with Jack for the axe, while Chop Top managed to drag himself out of the lake and under the pier. After a coughing fit, he soon was started to make his way towards the other maniacs, until a black figure jumped out of nowhere and drive a trident into his heart, and then decided to make the same trip the dead Sawyer was in the middle of making. (Chop Top dead.)

Back with the deranged train and psycho momma boy, Jack had chosen to throw the axe to side side so nether of them could have, while pulling out his mallet. Norman attempted a heart stab with his needles, but Jack managed to grab his wrist before the strike struck home, and then lashed out with the his mallet, missing by mere inches of Norman's head. Stabbing with the knife, he failed to land a strike becuase he suddenly had a harpoon protruding from his kneck (Norman Bates dead). Letting the now dead lesser psycho fall, he looked to the source tp find a man dressed in fisherman garbs, with a trident driven into the ground next to him, reloading a recently empted harpoon gun. Seeing the weapons this odd foe had

Jack ran and quickly picked up his axe and charged forward. Finished reloading, but noticing his foe was closing the distance between them to fast to line up a good shop, cast his harpoon gun aside and took put his net and snatched up his trident and charged. The Fisherman procceded to cast his net, with the intent to snare his opponent. In a surprising display of intellegince, Jack threw his mallet at the net with enough force to stop it from connecting and hitting it to the side. Jack then quickly flipped his axe around and, in an overhead motion, brough the spike down on the Fisherman.

However, the Fisherman managed to block this with the handle of his trident, but Jack quickly pulled the axe towards him, ripping the trident out of the Fisherman hands and then proceded to puch forward with with top of his axe. Feeling the strike and getting disarmed knocked the Fisherman back, but he managed to dodge a swipe and land a punch to Torrance in the face. While Torrance was knocked back a little, the Fisherman proceded to run to where his harpoon gun was. Realizing what was going on, Torrance charged after him. Managing to get his gun at the same time the Torrance swung his axe, Fisherman ducked under the blade and stabbed Jack in the leg with his harpoon with out firing before he uppercutted Jack. While the former father was reeling back, the Fisherman struck with the butt of his gun, landing a face strike on Jack. The blow broke Jack's nose and made him fall on his back. Standing over him, the Fisherman pulled the trigger and and the harpoon struck Jack in the chest, killing him. (Jack Torrance dead.)

After dispossing of the bodies, collecting their weapons, and reloading his harpoon gun, the FIsherman was now on top of one of his huts. A beat up truck pulled up unexpectedly, with unusual occupants coming out. One was an angry looking fellow with a hammer and a makeshift leg brace of some sort, the one looked normal but had a cattle prod, and the last looked like a transvestite of sorts with a chainsaw. Leveling his harpoon gun at these new and potential foes, he only had one thought, "Who to kill first? The transvestite or the cripple?" Deciding on the transvestite, he pulled the trigger.

Winner- The FIsherman

Expert's Opinion- Ther reason why the Fisherman won was because his weapons were more combat able, the trident and net combe was devastating, and his harpoon gun brought a range advantage. Plus, the other maniacs had some problems, Jack being slightly dumb and sharging head first, Norman having improvised weapons and being a slight coward and Chop Top's weapons barely having any range and he himself being weak


	19. Chapter 19

Achilles vs Hurlock

Achilles Name Hurlock

Sword Short Range Darkspawn Shield

Spear Mid Range Darkspawn Longsword

Javelin Long Range Darkspawn Longbow

Shield Special Blightblood

Achilles: Hero of the Iliad, immortalized warrior, and Arete

Versus

Hurlock: The Darkspawn's Shock Troop

Edges:

Short Range: Shield wins. The Hurlock bashes with that shield, making it offensive and defensive. Edge: Hurlock

Mid Range: Spear wins. Achilles' spear far outreaches the Darkspawn Longsword. Edge: Achilles

Long Range: Darkspawn longbow wins. Bow vs javelin, I'll take the more reliable longbow over the javelin any day. Edge: Hurlock

Special: Shield wins. 300+ kills on the show, anyone? Edge: Achilles

Achilles is fighting in the Trojan War, and notices a semi-human warrior in the distance. He breaks off from the fighting, and charges the warrior, not recognizing his armor. The Hurlock raises his Darkspawn Longbow, and fires several arrows at Achilles. He raises his shield and catches them all, as he comes in range for his javelin. He throws it, only to see it deflected by the Hurlock's shield. He draws his spear as the Hurlock unsheathes Blightblood.

Achilles uses his range to his advantage, rarely if ever closing in with the Hurlock. It decides to charge, closing in with Achilles. The warrior manages to score several hits on the Darkspawn, causing thick, soupy blood to gush out. The Hurlock tries to batter Achilles' shield, and the warrior is forced to drop his spear. He strikes out with his shield to cover himself while unsheathing his sword, which knocks Blightblood out of the Darkspawn's hands. It takes out a more generic Darkspawn Longsword, and lashes out at Achilles. All of his blows were ineffectual, and Achilles counters with his own sword, and cuts off the Hurlock's shield arm.

Bleeding profusely but still alive, the Hurlock attempts to cut off Achilles' head, but id battered back by his shield. Achilles uses the shield to knock the Darkspawn to the ground, and slams down on top of the fiend. He gets up, and stabs the Hurlock in the neck and head. He then strips it of armor and weapons and calls for his chariot.

winner Achilles


	20. Chapter 20

Tonight, on Deadliest Fiction, two ruthless survivors of the apocalypse clash in an all-out deathmatch!

Joel, The survivor of the Ophiocordyceps unilateralis plague that takes a young girl on a country-spanning journey in an attempt to cure the disease!

VS

The Man, Survivor of an unknown apocalypse and grieving widower that will do anything to protect his son from the dangers of the world!

Joel

The Last Of Joel

"

Lyin' on the couch watchin' Sunday football. That... greasy smell of a downtown hot dog. 4th of July, family barbeques. The sound of a plane flying overhead. Just one peaceful night; a clean conscience — all gone...

— Joel

"

Bio: As one of the survivors of the fungal-based Cordecyeps disease that turns humans into mindless wandering monsters, Joel has lost everything in the world he cares about, from his daughter Sara, who was killed by the military when Joel attempted to escape the initial rioting, to his brother, Tommy, who angrily demanded that he and Joel never see each other again after Tommy joined the terrorist group The Fireflies. 20 years after the outbreak, Joel works as a smuggler alongside his close friend Tess, bring both legal and illegal items in and out of the safe zone. After a run-in with a weapons dealer named Robert who tried to have Tess killed, the duo discovers that he sold the guns belonging to them to the Fireflies. After Tess kills Robert, they are confronted by Marlene, the leader of the Fireflies, who promises to return Joel and Tess's guns if they smuggle Ellie, a 14-year-old girl immune to the infection to Fireflies at the Capitol building, where they will create a cure for the infection. Out of options, Joel and Tess agree.

Fighting their way to the Capitol building, Joel and Tess bond with Ellie, who tells more of her immunity to the infection and interaction with the Fireflies. When the group arrives at the Capitol building, they discover the Fireflies inside dead. Hysterical, Tess reveals that she was infected, and that Ellie and the cure were her only hope. Before Joel can calm Tess down, the military arrives, with the intention of killing the group for escaping the safe zone. Tess stays behind to buy Joel and Ellie time to escape, demanding that Joel get Ellie to other Fireflies so her death won't be for nothing. Honoring his friend's wish, Joel agrees to take Ellie to Tommy, who knows the whereabouts of other Fireflies due to his past membership of the group.

The Man

The Man

"

I'm not going to let anything happen to you...I'm going to take care of you...I'm always going to try and be here for you...and I'm going to kill anyone who touches you.

— The Man, to the Boy

"

Bio: A survivor of a post-apocalyptic world that was struck by an unknown apocalyptic event, the Man is attempting to take care of and protect his son, referred to as the Boy. His wife, distraught with the state of the world and the hopelessness of their situation, killed herself sometime after the Boy was born. The duo of father and son finds themselves aimlessly wandering around the wasteland that is the world as they try to find a way of staying safe for short periods of time from bands of roaming cannibals, bandits, and various other threats. When all else fails, the Man keeps a revolver with only two rounds in it, for the purpose of killing himself and the Boy to prevent their suffering should they be captured by one of many roving gangs of cannibals.

At some point in their travels, the Man and the Boy stumble upon a mansion being used as a home by cannibals. The cannibals return unexpectedly, and the Man, having already used one round of the gun on a bandit, plans to kill the Boy in order to save him from whatever the cannibals have in store. However, the Cannibals are distracted by some of their captives, and the two manage to escape.

After run-ins with various individuals like a blind man and a thief that the Man leaves for dead, the Man is attacked by a mysterious archer, who shoots him in the knee before the Man kills him with a flare gun he scavenged from a boat he found on the coastline. Badly injured, the Man teaches the boy to do whatever it takes to survive, and dies. Distraught, the Boy considers committing suicide with the revolvers only round, only for a family that had been secretly following the Man and the Boy out of concern for the Boy to appear and offer the boy the chance to join their family, assuring him that they're the "good guys."

Weapons of the Warriors  
>Joel<p>

Starter Weapon: Taurus Model 66. A single-action revolver with 7 rounds per clip. Joel will only have one clip at the battle's start, but he will be able to find more ammo as the fight goes on.  
>The Man<p>

Starter Weapon: Smith & Wesson Model 10. A double-action revolver with 6 rounds per clip. In the battle, the Man will only have two rounds at the start of the battle, though he will be able to find more ammo as the fight goes on.  
>Expendable Weapons<p>

Weapons that will be laying around the battlefield for either warrior to use. In the case of the melee weapons and grenades, they can be improvised with any materials the two can find.

Shiv: A small, improvised knife that can be used 3 times before breaking. Can be crafted.  
>Pipe: A metal piece of plumbing that can be used 9 times before it breaks, can be crafted.<br>Hatchet: A small handheld axe that can be used 5 times before it breaks. Can be found on the battlefield.  
>Machete: A 12-inch long blade, the Machete can be used 3 times before it breaks. Can be found on the battlefield.<br>Orion Flaregun: A single-shot, breech-loaded, 12-guage gun that launches, you guessed it, flares. While it's not normally used as a weapon, in the apocalypse, anything goes. Can be found on the battlefield.  
>Mossberg 500A1: A shotgun with a pump-action fire rate, a range of 40 meters, and 6 rounds per clip.<br>Colt Defender: A handgun with 7 rounds per clip and a semi-auto fire rate. Can be found on battlefield.  
>Bow and Arrow: Self-explanatory. Can be found on the battlefield.<br>Winchester Model 70: A hunting rifle with no scope and a range of 500-1,000 yards. Can be found on the battlefield.  
>Smoke Grenade: A non-lethal grenade that opens into a massive cloud of smoke, obstructing the sight of people in the smoke. Can be either found on the battlefield or crafted by either warrior.<br>Nail Bomb: An improvised explosive filled with nails to increase damage and lethality of blast, the weapon will be found in the area and is able to be crafted by either warrior.

X-Factors

Joel vs The Man

90-Experience-65

While they've both been scraping out a survival in their respective apocalypses a long time, Joel has been doing a lot more fighting than the Man has against more coordinated and deadlier opponents like the Fireflies, the Hunters, and the various forms of Infected, while the Man has just faced groups of bandits.

90-Brutality-90

When it comes to survival, neither warrior is really willing to hold back if it means protecting themselves, or more importantly, the ones they care about. From brutal torture to leaving a man for dead with no clothes in freezing temperatures, both have committed their fair share of atrocities in the name of survival.

90-Creativity-70

Joel's a smart thinker and on-the-fly maker of vital equipment like shivs and health kits, which has a lot to do with the fact that he has more logistics at his disposal. The Man isn't quite as big on making things, nor is he a smart improvised planner

85-Stealth-90

While both warriors rely heavily on stealth, what tips it in the Man's favor is how he relies on stealth more than Joel does. While ammo is sparse for Joel, he can still fall back on his hand-to-hand and weapons in the event of a fight, while the Man simply doesn't have the firepower to take on a group of bandits, vastly preferring to hide and stay away from threats.

"I think we should have buried the robot with them." Ellie said to Joel as they walked through the woods, their footsteps crunching the leaves beneath their feet. "For the last time, no, Ellie. We're not going back, and that's final." His gruff tone of voice let Ellie know that Joel meant it, and she wisely decided to change the subject. "So, how much farther until we meet Tommy?" Joel shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't exactly keep in touch after Tommy joined the Fireflies." Ellie grinned,"Alright. So, to pass the time, do you want to hear a joke?" "...No." "Oh come on. You're no fun." But little did Joel and Ellie know, this quiet little walk was about to be anything but fun.

Could I do it, if it really came down to it? The Man thought to himself as he stroked his sleeping son's hair. Let's hope I never have to find out. With a grunt, the Man pulled himself up. "Alright, kiddo. Time to get moving." The Man crouched down and lightly shook the Boy awake. "Do we have to go, papa?" The Boy sleepily groaned. Grimly, the Man nodded. "Yes. We gotta keep carrying the fire. It's what your mother would want us to do." The Boy nodded and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his father's hand and getting up. Tucking his revolver in his coat pocket, the Man turned to his son and asked, "Ready?" The Boy nodded and replied, "Yes." "Then let's get a move on."

Meanwhile...

Joel and Ellie had continued walking as the dam on the horizon got closer and closer. "Almost there. Maybe we can stop for a while?" Ellie looked to Joel as he contemplated stopping. "Maybe. Depends on some-Wait, what was that?" Joel paused as the snapping of branches and twigs, a noise far louder than any animal would make by comparison. Putting a finger to his lips, Joel turned and slowly drew his Taurus. Cocking it, he let out a shout of surprise as a rifle round flew by his head. "Ellie, get down!" Quickly ducking behind a rock, Ellie fumbled for her rifle and returned fire in the general direction of the shot. "Agh! You little b***! Now you're f*** deAGH!" A man's voice cried out from the woods, and was quickly silenced by a shot from Joel. "S***! They got Danny! Alright, try and flank 'em! Boy, are we gonna eat tonight!"

Quickly prepping his last nail bomb, Joel ran behind cover. "Alright, a***. Come on out, and we won't kill ya right away!" One of the men shouted as he and his friend walked out of the woods, rifles raised and looking for Joel and Ellie. "Right here, a***." Joel grumbled as he tossed the nail bomb at the men. "Oh s***!" One of the men cried before the bomb exploded, killing him and throwing his companion backward. "Is it over?" Ellie slowly walked out of cover with her rifle pointed at the man's corpse, with Joel standing over it. "Yeah, I think so." "Jesus, Joel. Were those f*** gonna eat us?" "I...I don't know. Let's just go." As they turned to walk away, a stone slammed into the back of Joel's head and Joel turned just in time to have the second bandit slam into him, pushing him backward. The two slammed into a tree, and Joel repeatedly slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him staggering backwards. As Ellie drew her knife and drove into the bandits back, he pushed her off and slammed into Joel again, this time with no tree to stop them. The men hurtled off the cliff and slammed into a rock fifteen feet below, snapping the bandits spine and sending Joel rolling further down. "Joel!" Ellie cried as she desperately tried to see where Joel was. "I'm fine, Ellie. Just stay there, I'll find a way up. If any more of those men show up, hide. Got it?" "But Joel, I can-" "Do you understand?" Ellie sighed, "Yes, Joel." Dusting himself off, Joel surveyed his surroundings, then noticed a nearby path back up. "Must of been where those hunters came from." Joel said to himself as he began to cautiously work his way over to the path.

A few minutes earlier...

The Man and the Boy trekked through the woods, silently. Suddenly, gunshots rang out nearby, and men's voices cursing soon followed. But seconds later, the gunfire and shouting stopped. "Get down." The Man whispered, quickly pushing the Boy down and crouching beside him. "Papa..." The Boy began to say, but the Man raised his hand and cut him off. "Stay here. I'm gonna go see what that was." Drawing his revolver, the Man began to creep through the bushes, when a girl's voice said,"Is it over?" and a man replied, "Yeah, I think so." As the Man breathed a sigh of relief and turned to head back to the Boy, the barrel of a rifle pushed against his head. "Put your hands up slowly. Now." The Man stood up, putting his hands into the air. "I'll take that." The man behind him said, taking his revolver out of his hand. No. I need that. The Man thought to himself as the bandit drove the butt of the gun into his back. "F*** move, a***. I'm taking you back to camp so we can figure out what to do with ya there." Realizing he had no other choice, the Man began to walk forward, hoping his son was safe.

Joel stood hidden in a cluster of bushes, watching a group of men, some armed with guns, others just carrying things like pipes and machetes, stand around a campfire, with two pickup trucks nearby. "Where the hell is that patrol? I sent them out an hour ago, and I'm goddamn starving." One of the men, probably the group's leader, angrily proclaimed. "Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear." A new man appeared, this one with his rifle pointed at the back of another scraggly looking man. "Well, about damn time, Phillip. Wait, where are the others?" The leader looked behind the man, apparently called Phillip, presumably for these "others". Phillip shook his head, "Dead. This guy and some other chick killed them. Only reason they didn't kill me was because I stayed behind to take a p***, and found this a*** and his s*** gun." The leader angrily kicked the side of a truck. "Damn it! We can't keep losing men like this." He turned and looked back at the group's hostage. "Well, at least you got us some food." He laughed, then punched the man in the face.

The Man, vision blurry and head hurting, slammed into the ground. "Well, I'd say we should look on the bright side of things." As the Man staggered to get up, the leader of the bandits wrapped his hand around the Man's neck, hoisting him up and driving him into the side of the truck while drawing a knife from his belt. "Here's what I think we should do with you. We'll leave with you, and cut off little itty bitty pieces for meals every now and then. And then, when I feel bad enough for you, I'll take this little pistol of yours-" He reached out, threw his knife to the ground, took the revolver from Phillip, and pointed it at the Man's head, "-and blow your f*** brains out. Sound good to you, a***?" The Man's angry stare back at him was all the answer he would get. Driving his fist into the Man's gut, he threw him to the ground, just inches from where his knife is. "Peterson, Milton, get this guy out of my face." The leader grumbled as he stormed off. "Oh, and put this somewhere." The leader handed a man the revolver. As two men, one of whom had his gun, moved in and pulled the Man up by his coat, he quickly grabbed the knife off the ground and drove it into one of the men's throat. He let out a cry of pain, and the Man drew the revolver from his belt and fired it into the head of the other man. He fell back, a smoking wound where most of his forehead used to be.

"Oh s***! Kill this son of a b***!" Phillip cried as he drew his rifle and opened fire, the round just barely missing the Man. Out of ideas, the Man cursed himself for his wastefulness as he fired the other round into Phillip's chest, sending him sprawling out onto the ground. Suddenly, the Man sees a revolver in Phillip's belt, and sprints for it and his rifle, ducking under fire from the other bandits. Grabbing the rifle, he desperately fires it, the shot tearing through the throat of one of the bandits, then uses the last shot on the other bandit. Stopping to load his Smith and Wesson, the Man stands up and closes in on the leader, who is backing away desperately. "Look, alright man, I was f*** with you. I was gonna let ya go, please don't hurt me, plea-" A round from the Man's revolver stops his desperate pleas. Stopping to breath, the Man falls to his knees, checking his revolver' clip and smiling. He had ammo. He could defend himself and his son now, rather than just have to run and hide. As he stood up to leave, the butt of a shotgun slammed into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. "Thought that was the last of us, huh, j***?" A bandit pointed his shotgun at the Man's face. "Well, it wasn't, and I'm gonna make you pay for these guys. Say goodbye assho-" A gunshot echoed throughout the forest, and the bandit fell to the ground.

Joel had killed the bandit, saving the Man's life. "Hey, you alright?" Joel moved to help the Man up, when he forced himself to his feet and pointed the revolver at Joel's head. "Stay back." Holstering his revolver, Joel raised his hands into the air. "Alright, alright. Just calm down. We can go our separate-" The Man cocked the Smith & Wesson. "Give me your gun." "What?" "Your gun, your ammo, your food, anything useful, give it to me. I'm not taking chances with you." Slowly reaching for the brick located on one of the side pouches of his backpack, Joel tried to talk the Man down. "Look, it doesn't have to be like that. Just put the gun down, and we can talk about this." His eyes showing a stare of steely determination, the Man shook his head. "No." Joel sighed, "Fine, your choice." Then hurled the brick into the Man's face. Crying out in pain, the Man staggered and covered his face, and Joel lunged forward, grabbing the man and throwing him to the ground. As the revolver fell out of his grasp, the Man attempted to get up and grab it, but Joel kicked him in the side.

"I gave you a warning. I told you we could talk about this!" Joel shouted as he grabbed the Man by the coat collar and threw him backwards into a truck. Noticing an empty beer bottle leaning on the side, the Man grabbed it and hurled it at Joel's head. Quickly ducking, Joel drew his revolver at the Man and pointed it at where he was, only to find an empty space. "The hell did he go?" Joel asked himself as he crouched down and grabbed the shotgun off of the bandit's corpse. Slowly surveying the area, Joel began to walk with the shotgun pointed forward, ready for the Man at any turn.

The Man pressed himself against the side of the truck, quietly praying that Joel doesn't spot him as he slowly reached for another gun, a pistol, this one dropped by the first bandit he had shot. Grabbing it, the Man quickly pulled his hand back just as Joel walked up to the bandit corpse. He stopped, looked around, then walked past the truck. The Man took the pistol, aimed, and... Click The gun hadn't been loaded. Hearing the click, Joel quickly whipped around and opened fire with the shotgun, the Man just barely enabling him to roll out of the way and open fire with his revolver, this shot hitting its mark and sending Joel sprawling to the ground. "F***!" Joel held his side and shouted in pain. The Man stood up, pointed his revolver at Joel, and walked up to him. "I gave you a chance to survive, and you didn't take it." He said, pushing it against Joel's forehead and preparing to pull the trigger. Suddenly, Joel slammed the butt of the shotgun into the Man's face, stunning him, and then grabbed him and threw him to the ground, driving his face into his face several times, seemingly knocking him out. Applying his last medkit, Joel began to walk away from the Man when a shot grazed his head. Quickly turning, he saw the Man stand up, revolver drawn, and run for Phillip's rifle.

I have to...reach that rifle. Can't let him kill me. Can't...won't...leave my son alone in this world. The Man thought to himself as he dived for the rifle, grabbing it, cocking it and turning to find Joel gone. Lowering the rifle, the Man was uncertain. Could he walk away, find the Boy, and risk this man coming after him? Or should he finish him off, and risk dying without his son ever knowing what happened to him? In that moment of uncertainty, the Man wasn't prepared for a ball of fire from Joel.

Several seconds earlier..

Realizing the Man would reach the rifle before he would, Joel ducked behind the truck. Opening the truck door, Joel looked for another weapon, and even better, he found two. In an emergency kit, he found a medical kit and a flare gun, with a piece of pipe nearby. Slowly peeking through the mirrors, he saw the Man lower the rifle, and look around, confused. Joel quickly stood up and fired the flare gun, the bright ball of fire hurtling at the Man.

Quickly falling out of the way, the Man was shocked and deafened by the sound of the flare, and was too dazed to hear Joel, who slammed the pipe into the back of the Man's head, knocking him to the ground. Joel hits the Man in the head again and again, the third strike shattering the pipe. Pulling his Taurus, Joel pointed it in the Man's face. "Don't move." The Man simply nodded and asked, "Are you going to kill me?" "Give me a reason why I shouldn't." Joel's tone showing his anger. "I...I have a son, who needs me to keep him safe. He's in the woods, hiding up there, and doesn't know I was captured. If you kill me, just promise me you'll find him, tell him what happened to me, and take care of him. Please." Resigned to his fate, the Man leaned back and stared at Joel. Joel raised his gun, and looked the Man in the eyes.

"I don't need to promise you," Joel says as he lowers his gun and helps the Man up, ",because you're coming with me." Grabbing the rifle, the Man stopped to get ammo from Phillip's body, alongside look for food and supplies to split with Joel. "Alright, we'll find your boy, then work our way to that dam." Joel pointed towards a dam on the horizon as he and the Man began to work their way up the path. "Thank you." The Man replied. "Name's Joel, by the way. Figured I should let you know." Nodding, the Man opened his mouth to tell Joel his name in return only for Ellie's cry of "Joel!" to cut him off. "Where the hell have you been?" Ellie asked, helping Joel pull himself up the edge of the cliff. "Making new friends, I suppose." Joel replied as he helped the Man up. "Who is this?" Ellie asked. "A man I met. I saved his life, figured we could use the extra help." Joel wiped the dirt off his hands, then turned to the Man and said,"Well, guess we better go find your boy." The Man nods, then leads the way into the woods.

WINNER: JOEL  
>Expert's OpinionEdit<p>

It was decided that Joel was able to win this simply because he was the overall better warrior. Armed with a better weapon with more ammo, Joel's vastly superior experience, creativity, and equal brutality were easily enough to trump the Man's superior stealth. Stealth is good, but when you're overpowered and outgunned, it certainly won't win you the fight, and this is a perfect case of that.


	21. Chapter 21

Dante vs Hellboy

Dante

Weapons:

long range dual MP5K's

mid range Ebony and Ivory

close range rebellion

special throwing daggers

Abilities:

Dante has SH speed, strength snd durability. He can break stone and move so fast it looks like he is telerporting. He can also take physical blows no normal human could withstand. Dante can also activate devil trigger to amplify all these abilites to an even greater degree. Though it is unknown where, due to his combat prowess Dante must have recieved swordsmanship and marksmanship lesson as he is phenomanonally skilled in both.

Hellboy

Weapons:

long range the big baby

mid range the samaritan

close range elven spear/right arm of doom

special M79 grenade launcher

Abilities:

Hellboy has SH strength and durability. He is strong enough to throw objects with enough force to break solid rock with one hand. He has taken many blows that would have been fatal to a human, even getting hit full speed by a train, only to get a few seconds afterward rubbing his neck. He was trained by the BPRD and has about 50 years of experience under his belt.

The Battle

Dante has gotten another assignment: hunt down the demon hellboy. He searches a construction site where Hellboy was last seen. He looks around, MP5k's in hand, when he hears someone ask, "Looking for something?" Dante whips around and starts firing his submachine guns, and Hellboy dives away to avoid the spray of rounds.

"Aw c'mon," Dante says, "Your supposed to die!"

"Sorry," Hellboy replies, "Force of habit."

Hellboy takes out the big baby and aims it at Dante. He fires a few rounds, but they miss as Dante ducks and weaves around the site, then reaches the edge of a platform. He swings down, as Hellboy continues to look for the half-demon. Hellboy reaches the edge and glances around, and he is grabbed by Dante and thrown off the platform!

But Hellboy as he falls, grabs the edge of the platform and kicks Dante in the head, then swings down and knocs him across the platform with his right arm of doom. He then again takes out the big baby and empties the remaining three rounds in Dante's direction, two missing but one landing in the demon hunter's thigh. Dante yells in pain and runs/limps away, his right leg screaming in pain. Hellboy drops his big baby and draws the samaritan. Dante runs out from the pillar he was using for cover, and Hellboy fires a round at him. Dante flies forward and lands on his face. Hellboy smirks and turns away, only to get shot in the shoulder from the faking Dante. Hellboy yells and runs behind a pillar, as Dante sends a hail of bullets from Ebony and Ivory at the steel cover while slowly advancing towards the demon. He takes cover on the other side of the pillar. However, Hellboy realizes the lack fo shots and leaps aroudn the side of the pillar. Dante aims Ivory, but before he can get a shot off, Hellboy grabs him and throws him across the platform. Dante grimaces and pulls himself up, leaning his weight against the pillar. Hellboy runs over to him and grabs him, asking "What are doing here?"

Dante stealthily reaches for a throwing dagger, and Hellboy has just enough time to say "Oh crap," before Dante slams it into Hellboy's side. Hellboy yells in pain, and stumbles away, clutching his hip. Dante draws his pistols and starts shooting, but Hellboy dives away, and fires two shots with the Samaritan. Eahc shot takes one handgun out of Dante's hands. As hellboy c*** his weapon, Dante bull rushes him and draws Rebellion, entering devil trigger, yelling "Suck on this!"

"Oh crap."

Hellboy pulls out an elven spear and just manages to block Dante's first flurry of blows. However, Danter kicks him to the ground and prepares the killing blow. However, Hellboy recuperates just in tim to roll out of the way and slash Dante across the chest with his spear. Dante shrugs off the wound and slams Hellboy across the platform and advancing on him. Hellboy stumbles away, but Dante kicks him own again, seemingly appearing like a ghost next to the BPRD agent. Dante slowly walsk toward Hellboy... nd his devil trigger expires. Dante runs back to Ebony and Ivory and takes cover, jsut as Hellboy realizes what has happened.

Hellboy snarls angrily, and scouts around for Dante. The demon hunter leaps out from behind his pillar and starts firing, but as Hellboy aims his hand cannon, Dante leaps back behind cover. Dante waits there a couple seconds, then jumps out again... to see Hellboy appears not to be there. Dante backs up and looks around, almost backing off the platform, and pinwheels but manages to keep his balance.

"Hey there, sh**head."

Dante rapidly aims Ebony and Ivory and fills Hellboy with bullets as hellboy drops his hand cannon and falls off the platform landing on his neck but it is not enough to kill him but then dante appears beside him as he gets up and rams Rebellion through hellboys heart.

Winner Dante


	22. Chapter 22

SCP-682, the omnicidal, sentient, reptilian horror

VS

Shiki Ryougi, the girl with magic power to kill anything, even that which is normally immortal.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Shiki Ryougi

Ryogi Shiki MBAA

Born to a family of skilled martial artists who were descended from "demon hunters" in late 20th-century Japan, Shiki was born with two personalities, one male and one female. Shiki was hit by a truck sometime in her final (I think) year of highschool, placing Shiki in a coma for two years from 1996-1998. During her coma, Shiki loses her male personality, stating that "he" died in her place. Shiki also gains her signature power "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" allowing her to see "the mortality of all things", essentially enabling her to kill any living thing, destroy any object, and dispel any magic with only her trademark knife. The mystic eyes manifest themselves as lines which only Shiki can see or interact with. cutting a line will bisect an object, in the case of a human, often severing a limb, while thrusting into the point where the lines meet will instantly kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic. Shiki also has a magical prosthetic arm which can grip objects from a range and grip spirits. Shiki also has superhuman speed, enabling her to lunge with her knife a distance of three meters at extreme speeds. In addition, using a katana, Shiki can extend her lunge distance to nine meters.

Weapons and Abilities

Kara no Kyoukai Rooftop Scene05:05

Kara no Kyoukai Rooftop Scene

Shiki Ryougi kills a bunch of mind controlling, suicide-triggering ghosts, both her Mystic Eyes and Spirit Grip are displayed.

Tanto

Tanto

A Tanto is a Japanese dagger with a blade of about 15-30 centimeters in length. The weapon has a straight, typically single-edged blade with he cutting edge curving up to the point. The weapon was used extensively by the Samurai during the Heian (794-1185 AD) and Kamakura (1185-1333) periods, as well as being carried as a personal defense weapon by civilians. The tanto began to fall out of favor among samurai after the 1300s, being superceded by the longer wakizashi short sword, though tanto would be forged for other purposes. During the 20th century, tanto would be forged prior to World War II, and some would be used as combat knives by Japanese officers. Tanto production dropped dramatically due to restrictions on sword forging in Japan after WWII, however, in the 1960s, tanto forging restarted due to demand from martial artist both in Japan and abroad.

Katana

Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Shiki's lunge ability increases in range when she is wielding a sword, from 3 to 9 meters.

Mystic Eyes of Death Perception

Ryougi magan

Shiki's Mystic Eyes allow her to see lines and dots on an object that represent the "mortality" of any living thing, even those which are normally immortal, inanimate object, or magic and strike it with any weapon. Basically, Shiki can kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only her knife, or even her fingernails.

Superhuman Speed

Kara no Kyoukai Araya Souren vs Ryougi Shiki02:28

Kara no Kyoukai Araya Souren vs Ryougi Shiki

Shiki fights (almost) immortal sorceror Araya Souren.

Shiki's magically enhanced superhuman agility allows her to lunge at an opponent so fast, she appears to teleport. Shiki can lunge three meters when armed with her knife and nine meters when armed with a katana. If the target more than three/nine meters away, Shiki must pause mid-way through, but can make another lunge in a second or less.

In addition, Shiki is shown to be able to run and jump at speeds that, while she is clearly visible while moving, still are far faster than any normal human. Ryougi is also capable of jumping extreme distances, in one instance, leaping between two high-rise apartment buildings.

Spirit Grip

An ability of Shiki's magical prosthetic arm that allows her to grab objects from a distance and touch that which is normally intangible. The spirit grip allows her to move around by grabbing and pulling herself towards a distant object or to physically restrain or choke a distant target.

SCP-682  
>682<p>

SCP-682 is a major character in the SCP universe, a fictional universe created on the internet by a variety of authors, featuring a fictional organization known as SCP: Secure, Contain, Protect, involved in containing and researching paranormal, alien, and other mysterious phenomena. 692 is one of most dangerous beings contained at SCP, is a large, reptilian creature of unknown, possibly extradimensional origins, or possibly a "glitch in the universe". The creature displays human or greater levels of intelligence, having the ability to speak, and expresses a desire to destroy all life on earth. Based on the size of its containment facility, the creature is typically no more than five meters in length, though it can change its size and shape when it consumes organic material, at one point becoming large enough to take down a helicopter with a tentacle-like appendage. The creature is capable of continuing to move with 87% of its original mass destroyed, and can regenerate from the destruction of 99%. 682 can be incapacitated, but not killed by, acid immersion, fire, and explosions, but cannot be destroyed unless all mass in his body is destroyed. Other mysterious objects and entities held at SCP have also failed to kill 682, including a crystal that crystallizes anything it touches, a creature that kill a target just by looking at it, and an ancient, immortal swordsman who can materialize blades out of thin air. It was even defeated the creation of a set of mysterious bookends that make any story placed inside them into reality, in this case, equipped with an SCP-employee written story called "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Can And Will Kill SCP–682 Permanently if it So Much As Spots That Damn Lizard". When 682 was lured into a room that had been changed into the reality of the story, sounds of battle were heard, and SCP-682 exited the room, albeit injured, and the proceeded to attack the researchers involved in the termination attempt. After containing 682, a team was sent into world of the story to retrieve the bookends (and thus dispel the "story world"). Inside, they found impact craters and many bloody fragments of the creature that was meant to kill 682. The story in the bookends was now much longer, a 202-page account of an epic battle between the story protagonist and 682, which 682 won. The story was now titled "The Generally Nice, Friendly Thing That Tried To Kill SCP–682 Permanently But Failed"  
>Abilities<br>Melee Attacks/Massive Strength

Depending on its form, SCP-682 has a variety of melee attacks, augmented by its massive strength at its disposal. The creature has large, sharp-toothed jaws, which it devours it prey. Its limbs possess razor-sharp claws which it can grow as large as a two-handed battle axe. It also has bony plates on its "fist" capable of delivering crushing blows capable crushing metal and concrete, and a bony tail club similar to that of a Stegosaurus. Finally, it has been known to create a long tentacle-like structure, perhaps as long as 100 feet, capable of bringing down an attack helicopter.  
>Shapeshifting<p>

SCP-682 is capable of changing its shape and size, though all forms are capable retain the general reptilian morphology, provided it consumes enough material, either organic or inorganic. These can include adaptations to defend against new threats, including an anteater-like tongue to deal with a horde of flesh-eating insects, dermal armor over the eyes, and multiple eyes to prevent it from being attacked by SCP-173.  
>Regeneration<p>

SCP-682 has remarkable skills of regeneration, being to move and speak even after losing 87% of its original mass. The creature is even capable of regenerating from the destruction of 99 percent of its body on a mollecular level.  
>Intelligence<p>

SPC-682 is of human or greater intelligence, proving itself able to speak in an extremely low-pitched voice. 682 expresses a hatred for all life and a desire to destroy all of it. The creature shows no hostility towards machines, even sentient artificial intelligences, and is known to have figured out how to operate a computer, creating an appendage capable of using keyboard. SCP-682 rarely expresses emotions other than anger or hatred, but it is apparently capable of feeling fear, though currently the only thing it is known to fear is SCP-173, an animated concrete statue known to be capable of moving and attacking any living thing it come near, but only when it is not within the line of sight of at least one individual.  
>"Shockwave Attack"<p>

SCP-628 has been known to unleash a damaging shockwave from his body. The exact nature of this ability is unknown, though it seems to create some sort of electrical discharge. It is also described as resonating through the fabric of reality itself.  
>Bony Dermal Armor<p>

SCP-682 is covered in bony dermal armor, implied to be thick enough to resist fire from a high-powered sniper rifle. Based on the behavior of Shiki's weapons in the movies, this armor will not matter if she cuts one of the "lines" or stabs SCP-682 in his "origin", however, it will be a factor if she hits anywhere else.

X-Factors  
>SCP-682 X-Factor Shiki Ryougi<br>80-95 (varies with form) Agility 99  
>100 Brutality 79-100 (depending on target<br>100 Killer Instinct 70-100 (depending on target)  
>95 Intelligence 83<br>100 Durability 73  
>97 Physical Strength 89<br>98 Offensive Abilities 200  
>64 Element of Surprise 100<br>Explanations

SCP-682's forms are inhumanly fast, but none of them seem to be able to move at anything near the speed that Shiki is capable of moving, and is probably not able to leap between high-rises. SCP-682 hates all living things, and thus will kill anything it encounters, Shiki, on the other hand, has slight sociopathic impulses, but is able to control them, and prefers not to attack humans unless they are a threat. She will, however, eliminate a dangerous, omnicidal entity such as SCP-682 with extreme prejudice. Shiki is no doubt somewhat intelligent, at least in terms of knowledge of her powers and abilities, as well as how to use them in combat (though she lacks any post-high school education, mostly due to her psychological state), SCP-682 has proven himself at least as intelligent as a above average human, if not greater. SCP-682 also takes durability easily due to his regenerative abilities, as well as physical strength, being able to force his way out of a facility contained using steel blast doors. Shiki, however, reigns supreme in terms of offensive abilities- her Mystic Eyes Of Death Perception allow her to instantly kill anything by attacking its "origin", and severing the lines allows her to sever limbs or even cut through metal with a knife, and in theory even her fingernails. Shiki also take element of surprise, as she would appear to SCP-682 to be normal human.

Prologue

After an Experiment (REDACTED) confirmed that it is possible to bring items from SCP-826 into reality by maintaining physical contact with the person as you remove the contents from the bookend, much in the same manner as is possible with an inanimate object. The person will be returned to the world of the story by replacing the story into SCP-826 and removing the book/DVD/other media without making physical with a character. Command has approved attempts to bring a fictional character into reality in an attempt to destroy SCP-682.

Cross-SCP Termination Experiment T-98816-OC108/682-826B

Item: SCP-826 equipped with a DVD box set of the anime movie series Kara no Kyoukai

Additional Notes: Experiment was proposed by Research Assistant (REDACTED). The experiment involved the use of SCP-826 to bring Shiki Ryougi, a character from anime Kara No Kyoukai into existence in an attempt to neutralize SCP-682. Ryougi possesses a power known as "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", which allows her to see the "origin" of an object, and, by attacking the aforementioned "origin", can kill any being, even those which are normally immortal. Ryougi works for a paranormal investigation service, so it should be possible to hire Ryougi to terminate SCP-682 through the use of this ability. As 682 has shown himself unwilling in attempts to lure him back into 826, RA (Redacted) proposed attempting to transport Ryougi into our reality to eliminate 682. Should this fail, a D-class subject will be used to place 826 into 682's containment chamber and place Kara no Kyoukai in the bookends.  
>Record of initial entry into Kara no Kyoukai universe via SPC-826<p>

Subject: Agent (REDACTED) Equipment: one (1) File containing data on SCP-682, one (1) Briefcase containing 1000,000 Japanese yen, one (1) watch, one (1) Glock 17 9mm semi-automatic with extra cartridges, one (1) hidden video camera attached suit. Results of Experiment: Agent (REDACTED) placed Kara no Kyoukai DVD box set from Research Assistant (REDACTED)'s personal anime collection into SCP-826. The scenery immediately changes to that of an apparently abandoned building, actually the headquarters of a paranormal investigation agency known as "Garan no Dou". Agent enters and immediately ascends the stairs to the fourth floor, where business proprietor Aozaki Touko's office. The agent find Aozaki and Ryougi present in the office at the time.

Transcript of conversation is as follows:

Agent: "This is the Garan no Dou agency, you are Aozaki Touko, correct?"

Touko: "Correct. To be honest I'm surprised you found us. You must have business with us."

Agent: "Correct, my name is "Smith, John Smith", I have need of the specific talents of Shiki Ryougi."

Shiki: "Specific talents, you must be talking about my eyes. I didn't think anyone knew about them apart from Touko and Mikiya.

Agent: "I have my sources. In any case, I require your services in the termination of an extremely dangerous hostile paranormal entity designated SCP-682. The information should be found in this file. You will of course be well-paid for your services *opens the briefcase of cash*"

Touko (perusing the files): "There's a lot redacted in here, but it seems like you intend to have Ryougi use her powers to circumvent this thing's regenerative abilities.

Shiki (reading the files over Touko's shoulder): "Looks easy enough, I'll take the job if you're fine with it"

Touko: "Just make sure you return Shiki to me in one piece!"

Agent locates SCP-826 on a bookshelf, and suddenly grabs Shiki as he removes the DVD from the bookshelf. The scenery of the movie dissolves, however Ryougi remains in the room.

Agent states that he has used an esoteric form of magecraft to transport himself and Ryougi to the containment facility. Ryougi is introduced to a number of facility staff, including Dr. (REDACTED) and Research Assistant (REDACTED), and escorted to the first airlock of SCP-682's containment facility.  
>Main Battle<p>

NOTE: This section of the battle is written in "story format" rather than "report format".

Ryougi entered the third and final secure blast door door to the temporary containment chamber, which Ryougi was to face SCP-682 in. The room was a large, steel-walled chamber with nothing inside except for a large reptile, about five meters long and a meter and a half tall similar to an oversized crocodile, but armored with bony plates.

SCP-682 opened its mouth to speak. The monster said in very low-pitched voice "This is what they send to destroy me?! This filthy creature armed only with a blade. There is no wound I cannot recover from. You will die like the rest of your worthless species!"

"So you're SCP-682...", Shiki said, "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to die!",

SCP-682 gave a low-pitched, evil laugh and said, "You came from that device, didn't you... The last time I went in there, I met something that said it could kill me... I tore it to a thousand pieces! There is nothing in the universe that can kill me!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that", Shiki said, her Mystic Eyes starting to glow blue, "I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!"

At that, Shiki and 682 lunged at each other, each with the intent kill the other. Shiki struck first, swinging her katana, slicing off the front half of SCP-682's jaw, and then severing one of its front legs.

With SCP-682 incapacitated, at least for a couple seconds, Shiki used her Spirit Grip to grab one of the large bony protrusion's on 682's back, jumping onto the creature's back. Ryougi pointed her katana downwards, ready to plunge the blade into the reptile's "origin".

Suddenly, a powerful shockwave of energy was emitted from 682's body. Every atom in Shiki's body seemed to vibrate as she was launched in the air and slammed into the roof of the containment chamber, before striking striking ground, dropping her katana in the process. SCP-682 stepped on the katana, snapping it clean in half

SCP-682 had by now regenerated his limbs and jaw, and rounded on Shiki, who rolled out the way to avoid a strike from 682's massive claws, which almost decapitated her. Shiki drew her tanto and ran at SCP-682, trying to get under him and attack his "origin" from below.

SCP-682 spun around, striking Shiki in the side of his bony tail club, knocking the artificial arm she wore since she lost her arm in a fight with Asagami Fujino. Shiki, however, was unphased, and sliced off 682's tail with her tanto.

The monster roared at the loss of its tail, and spawned two tentacles with sharp points from where his tail was. The spikes struck Shiki right in the eyes, causing her to scream in pain.

"I thought so", the Keter-class SCP said, "Without those eyes, your nothing but a worthless sack of bodily fluids!"

SCP-682 then tore off of Shiki's left leg and devoured it, spraying blood around the room. This was then followed by the rest of Shiki's limbs. After losing her second limb, Shiki grew too weak to even scream. She weakly spoke final word, the name of the loved on she would never see again, before she expired: "Mikiya..."

SCP-682 messily devoured Shiki's corpse, spraying blood all over the enclosure. As the reptile finished its mean, its eye (all 15) began to glow blue.

"What hell are these lines?", 682 yelled angrily, flailing about. As his claw struck the enclosure, the metal was sliced open, allowing 682 to escape.

Several guards fired on 682, to little effect. The reptilian horror slew them with even greater efficiency thanks to Shiki's eyes.

"In your efforts to kill me, you made me unstoppable. Now witness the end of your race, human filth", 682 said, "but first I have some business with 173 to attend to..."

Winner: SCP


	23. Chapter 23

Agent 47 (Hitman series) vs Ein/Ellen/"Phantom" (Phantom of Inferno)

Agent 47, the cloned assassin with peak strength, agility, and intelligence, who silently assassinates targets around the globe.

VS

"Ein", the brainwashed female assassin known as the "The Phantom" created by the crime syndicate known as "Inferno".

Combatants  
>Agent 47<br>Agent 47 01 945px

Mr. 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project.

In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both.

Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers.

Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms.  
>Ein<br>Ein

An assassin with such skill she was given the codename "Phantom", a designation given only to the best killer in the crime syndicate Inferno. She was found by a scientist known as "Scythe Master" and was his first test subject to be given his assassin-processing treatment, receiving the codename "Ein". She has no memories of her past and is incredibly apathetic. Ein fights with a Japanese tourist named Reiji Azuma, who witnesses her assassination, the untrained tourist putting up a fight first disarming Ein of her pistol and fighting her unarmed and then with a knife taken from Ein. Scythe is impressed with Reiji and brainwashed him, turning him into a second assassin, calling him "Zwei". Ein and Zwei are sent to assassinate several rival mob bosses, first in Dallas and then in Los Angeles before Zwei discovers his true identity, being given his old passport by an Inferno boss. Shortly afterwards, "Ein" escapes to Japan with Reiji and changes her name to Ellen and claims to be Reiji's twin sister. A long and rigorous investigation by Ellen and Reiji traces her history back to Ulan Bator, Mongolia, and though the trail manages to stop there, Ellen is able to find some peace in the area. In the OVA, she is shown to have an older brother, and it is suggested the village where she lived was massacred.  
>Weapons<br>Garrote (Both)

A Garrote is a weapon used to strangle a target, by either cutting the wind pipe or cutting off air. They can be made from piano wire, a rope, or even a scarf. If it cuts off blood flow to the brain, it can kill in under 5 seconds.  
>Knives<br>Switchblade (47)  
>Switchblades<p>

A switchblade is a folding knife with a spring mechanism that allows that blade of the knife to be rapidly unfolded with the push of a button. Switchblade knives have existed since the 18th century, but it only within the last 100 years that switchblades became associated with crime as they are today. The association of the knife with crime started with the production of stiletto-bladed switchblade- blades with a narrow, double edge- in Italy in the first half of the 20th century. Some of these switchblades were used by Italian gangs in America such as the Sicilian Mafia. The legal action against the knives did not start until the 1950s, when a number of Italian "stiletto" switchblades flooded the market, the first ones brought home by returning US soldiers in 1945. Since the 1950s, switchblades have been banned or restricted in a number of countries.  
>Combat Knife (Ein)<br>Ein knife

Ein uses a few different knives in the anime/visual novel, notable among them being a combat knife with a clip point and similar blade to a standard military-issue combat knife. The weapon is painted all black, and has a cylindrical grip with a rough surface for a better grip.  
>119's Edge<p>

The weapons can both be deadly in the right hands, and are designed for combat. Even.  
>Handguns<br>"Silverballer" Custom AMT Hardballer (47)  
>AMT Hardballer Hitman Replica<p>

Agent 47 uses a customized AMT Hardballer handgun called the "Silverballer". The Silverballer is an AMT Hardballer Longslide is basically a Colt M1911 clone with a stainless steel body, meaning it probably has a range of 30-50 meters. The weapon fires .45 ACP rounds. Agent 47's Silverballer will be equipped with a suppressor and an extended magazine holding 12 rounds. The original AMT Hardballer had a problem with jamming and damage due to galling of the stainless steel, as lubrication at the time was inadequate to prevent this. Agent 47's Silverballer, however, probably has been modified to prevent this.  
>Mark 23 (Ein)<br>Mark23

The Heckler and Koch Mark 23 is a .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun used by US Special Forces, first developed in the 1990s. The weapon comes equipped with both a suppressor and a laser aiming module. The weapon has an effective range of 20 meters and a 12-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Ein's Mark 23 for its greater reliability  
>Magnums<br>Taurus Raging Bull .480 (47)  
>Taurus Raging Bull<p>

The Taurus Raging Bull is a large-caliber revolver manufactured by the Brazilian arms company Taurus. The weapon can fire a wide variety of different calibers of rounds, however, 47's Taurus fires a .480 Ruger round, a large magnum-caliber round, usually used for hunting large game, but can obviously also be used to lethal effect against a human target.  
>Colt Python (Ein)<br>ColtPython.357

Ein's favored weapon is a Colt Python with a six-inch barrel. The Colt Python is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt. The weapon is a double action revolver, with a six-round cylinder.  
>119's Edge<p>

Agent 47's Taurus Raging Bull for its greater stopping power  
>SMGs<br>Steyr TMP (47)  
>Steyr TMP (Leon)<p>

The Steyr TMP (Taktische Maschinenpistole/Tactical Machine Pistol) is a select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria. The TMP has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute, and a range of 100 meters. The version used by Agent 47 uses a 25-round magazine.  
>IMI U** (Ein)<br>500px-U**

The U** is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge, firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The U** was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. However, it was primarily used by paratroopers and special forces. Captain Uziel Gal designed the weapon after the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. It was cheap and easy to produce, making Israel's premier submachine-gun. The weapon became so popular that it found service in conflicts across the world. Nearly half of the countries in the world use the U** and its variants, including the United States, Germany, Kenya, and the Netherlands. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 600 rpm. The weapon fires, for the purposes of this match, from a 30-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Ein's U** for its superior range and capacity.  
>Assault Rifles<br>M4 Carbine (47)  
>M4A1 ACOG<p>

The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since

M4 Carbine (47)  
>M4A1 ACOG<p>

The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has a maximum range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 700-950 rounds per minute.  
>Modified M16A2 (Ein)<br>M16 Assault Rifle

The M16A2 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle. Normally, the M16A2 can only fire in semi automatic and tree round burst modes, however, the version used by Ein appears to be modified for fully automatic fire. It also features a folding, M4-like stock. The weapon has a range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine.  
>Sniper Rifles<br>Walther WA-2000 (47)  
>Walther-WA2000<p>

The Walther WA 2000 is a 7.62mm bullpup semi-sutomatic sniper rifle originating in West Germany. Only 176 of them were produced due to the high cost of the rifle. The weapon is has a six-round magazine and a range of up to 700 meters. The weapon has a Schmidt and Bender ten times scope.  
>PSG-1 (Ein)<br>H K PSG-1

The Heckler and Koch PSG-1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle firing 7.62mm ammunition. The weapon has a range of up to 800 meters, and comes equipped with a 6x scope as standard. The PSG-1 can accept a 5, 10, or 20 round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Ein's PSG-1 has a larger magazine, however 47's WA-2000 has a more powerful scope. Even.  
>X-Factors<br>Agent 47 X-Factor Ein  
>90 Combat Experience 90<br>96 Stealth 85  
>87 Agility 98<br>96 Physical Strength 87  
>88 Unarmed Combat 93<br>90 Training 90  
>Explanations<p>

Both Ein and Agent 47 are extremely well trained in unarmed and armed combat, and have considerable experience in combat and assassination. Agent 47, however, takes stealth, being a known to procure and use a wide variety of disguises to blend in a crowd and sneak up on a target without them expecting a thing. 47 is also know to rig elaborate traps designed to make a death look like an accident. I gave 47 slightly greater physical strength as it is displayed in the game that he is able to fire a Taurus Raging Bull .480 with one hand, a feat that would result in a dislocated or broken wrist, or at best the gun flying out of their hand if attempted by an average person. Ein, meanwhile fires her less powerful .357 magnum two handed. Ein, however, takes agility, being able to move too quickly for most of her enemies to get a clear shot at her. She also takes unarmed combat, as she had more experience fighting unarmed.

Battle

Note: This battle is an alternate ending based on the anime ending, so it will contain spoilers.

Somewhere in Mongolia

Ellen lay on the ground several feet from the rim of an escarpment, staring up into the sky, realizing that somewhere deep in her memory, she remembered this wide sky. She knew she had finally found her homeland. Even if she could not find her family, she was at peace.

Suddenly, though, that peace was interrupted by the sound of a silenced gunshot. Ellen turned to Reiji Azuma, the only person who had given her life meaning, lying dead, in a pool of blood flowing out of a wound in his head. Up ahead, a donkey-driven cart drove away along the dirt road.

There was only one place the shot could have come from- the cart. Ellen ran to her bag and pulled out an M16A2 and took aim at the cart. She was going to kill the b*** took the first person who had ever cared about her from her, the person that made her feel truly human for the first time she could remember. Ellen fired off a burst of several rounds, followed by two more long bursts. The bullets killed the donkey pulling the cart and broke one of the wheels, bring the cart to a stop.

Agent 47 climbed out of the cart, realizing his disguise as a Mongolian peasant was blown. 47 took an M4 carbine out from the cart and returned fire at Ellen. The shots missed as Ellen took cover behind a large boulder.

After several exchanges of fire, both Ellen and 47 ran out of ammunition for their rifles, without anything to show for it. Ein drew her U** and fired at 47, forcing him to retreat into a nearby house. 47 pulled a Steyr TMP and returned fire.

Agent 47 then ran to another piece of cover, a large rock about 20 meters from Ein, after several of Ein's bullets flew through the thin walls of the house. Ein had by now switched to her Colt Python, firing a shot the went just over 47's head, removing a hood he was wearing as part of his disguise and revealing 47's face, as well as the barcode tattooed on the back of his head.

After firing off all six shots from her revolver, Ein drew her combat knife and broke from cover. Agent 47 tried to take aim at her with his Silverballer, but she was too fast to get an accurate shot at.

Ellen swung her knife at Agent 47, cutting his hand and disarming him of his Silverballer. Agent 47 realized she could not defeat an opponent like Ellen in direct hand to hand combat, so he opted for a different approach. 47 drew the Taurus Raging Bull he kept in his coat with his right hand. Ellen swung at 47's hand, knocking the revolver out of his hand.

That, however, was exactly as 47 had planned, Ein's attack left her open. Agent 47 drew a switchblade as thrust it at Ein, aiming at her chest, but instead missing and hitting her arm. Still, the pain caused Ellen to drop her knife. Agent 47 kicked the knife away from Ellen and pressed his advantage, driving her backwards, towards the cliff. At this rate, 47 would either knock her off the cliff or kill her with his knife. Agent 47 lunged at Ellen, aiming a thrust at her chest.

Agent 47 felt Ellen seize him by his arm, just above the hand, and flip him over her shoulder, judo style. Agent 47 was thrown off the escarpment, falling hundreds of feet to the rock-strewn ground below. As he fell, 47 realized that he had acted exactly as his adversary had planned- he had fallen right into her trap. Then everything went black as the cloned assassin hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

Ellen walked away from the cliff. She had a new meaning for her life now. Instead of living with Reiji and searching for her origins, now she was on a personal mission to kill those responsible for his death.

Ein walked over to the destroyed cart, searching it for any evidence as to who her attacker was. She found it immediately in the form of a tablet that was still on, with a logo on the screen: a skull and crossbones with a crown, with the words Merces Letifer, Latin for "lethal trade". Below that were the words "International Contract Agency".

Ein took the tablet and put in her bag along with the rest of the weapons. Inferno, and this International Contract Agency. Ellen walked away, determined to find those responsible Reiji's death, and kill every last one of them.  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Ellen won this battle because of her superior weaponry as well as her greater agility and superhuman speed, making her a difficult target for 47 to hit. She also had greater skill in close combat than 47.


	24. Chapter 24

Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) vs Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya No Uta)

Rena Ryuguu, a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan stricken with a local disease that caused her to commit several murders

VS

Fuminori Sakisaka, a university medical student driven insane after an automobile accident caused him to change the way he sees the world around him, and further destabilized by an encounter with an otherworldly horror

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Combatants

Rena Ryuguu

Higurashinikairenacleaver

Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata.

Fuminori Sakisaka

Snufumiys9

A character from a dark, 18+ Japanese visual novel, Fuminori Sakisaka was medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. Fuminori is further destabilized when he meets a "girl" who introduces herself as "Saya". Saya appears normal to Fuminori, while in actuality she is an extradimensional alien creature similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as. Under Saya's influence, Fuminori commits a number of murders and begins engaging in cannibalism after he discovers his taste for human flesh.

Weapons

Mid Range Weapons

Nata (Rena)

A Nata is a Japanese knife similar to a machete, with a blade with an appearance like that of a machete. Rena's nata is unusual as it has a point on the edge of the blade. Note: Because Rena's nata is pictured her main image, I will not include a pic of the weapon.

Woodcutting Axe (Fuminori)

When Fuminori decides he needs a more potent weapon than a butcher's knife, he purchases a long-handled woodcutting axe. Fuminori notes that Japan has laws restricting the length of knives, but axes such as the one he purchases are perfectly legal, and with a few feet of the knives in the store.

119's Edge

Rena's nata, because it has a larger lethal surface area, and is deadly at closer quarters, while if one gets inside the range of the Fuminori's axe's head, he cannot use it effectively.

Close Range Weapons

Metal Pipe (Rena)

When she is attacked and does not have her nata with her, Rena picks up a section of metal pipe about 1.5 to 2 feet in length and bludgeons her attacker to death.

Butcher's Knife (Fuminori)

Fuminori commits his first murder with a butcher's knife. The knife appears to have about an eight-inch blade. Fuminori is pictured holding the knife in the main image, so I will not add a separate image.

119's Edge

Fuminori's butcher's knife for its greater likelihood of scoring an instant kill.

X-Factors

Rena Ryuguu X-Factor Fuminori Sakisaka

73 Agility 64

71 Brutality 94

59 Killer Instinct 90

62 Intelligence 87

39 Psychological Health 17

64 Physical Strength 76

Explainations

Agility: In her fight with series protagonist Keiichi Maebara, Rena is shown to be capable of making quick, rapid strikes with her nata, Edge Rena.

Brutality: While Rena has shown herself to be capable of partially splitting a person's skull with her nata and bludgeoning someone death, Fuminori has stabbed his victims to death with a butcher's knife and then eaten their flesh, Edge Fuminori.

Killer Instinct: In the later arcs of Higurashi, when she is attacked by the ones responible for the events in Hinamizawa, Rena actually avoids using lethal force, preferring to use the blunt back end of her nata. Rena generally kills only when she is under the full effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Fuminori, on the other hand, shows no issue with brutally murdering and consuming his victims. At one point, he notes that, as he sees people as monsters, he sees himself as slaying a monster, rather than murdering a human being. Edge Fuminori

Intelligence: While Rena is an average teenager in a rural village school, Fuminori is a medical student at the University of Tokyo, considered the be the best university in Japan, giving Fuminori the obvious edge in intelligence.

Psychological Health: While neither of the combatants are exactly mentally healthy, Rena's Hinamizawa Syndrome only significantly effects her in the disease's later stages. Fuminori, on the other hand, has been driven to severe mental illness from the combined effects of the automotive accident and Saya's influence. While this may improve his killer instinct and brutality scores, it may also effect his judgment, Edge Rena.

Physical Strength: While Rena unusually strong for her age, being able to deliver a punch capable of knocking down her similarly aged peers, and can outfight a boy of her own age in a fight with improvised weapons, Rena is still a teenage girl, and while she may be on a more equal footing with Fuminori, Fuminori still takes the edge.

Battle

Rena Ryuguu walked into a mysterious house in a neighborhood in Tokyo. The house appeared to be abandoned, the storm shutters were always close, and a faint but foul smell like rotting meat emanated from the place. Rena decided to investigate the house, ringing the doorbell and getting no response, she entered the house.

Rena's nose was assaulted by a strong smell like rotting meat and saw that the walls, the floors, the ceiling, even the furniture were all covered in streaks random paint colors, mostly greens and yellows, as though the place had been painted by a madman. Whats more, Rena saw a trail of a thick mucus-like fluid along the floor, as though a giant slug-like creature had been crawling through the building. In the kitchen, Rena thought she could hear sounds like... the sqeulching noises such a creature would make.

Rena felt a chill go down her spine as she walked into the kitchen, drawing her nata as she went, clutching the blade with both hands. She walked into the doorway to the kitchen, looking into each of the corners, there was a trail of mucus, but the thing that had been in the room had moved on. In front of the refrigerator were several bones of unknown origin. The refrigerator door was marked with the same mucus as the floor. Rena slowly opened the door...

And let out a scream of horror as she saw what was inside. Chopped up pieces of human flesh, a severed hand that was in the center of the lower shelf, surrounded with intestines like some grisly sort of garnish, as well as a partly-consumed head that from what was left of it, look male, and numerous other body parts were inside the refrigerator.

"Who ever lived in this house was a cannibal... or wait, what about that mucus... was the thing in this house... not human...", Rena thought.

Rena's thoughts were interrupted by the same squelching sound she heard earlier... was right behind her. Rena turned, nata in hand, to see a terrifying creature, that looked like an amorphous blob of flesh, with numerous tentacles and a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth.

Rena raised her nata and struck the creature several times, determined to end its life. The nata sliced deep into its flesh, severing a tentacle, wounding it but not killing the creature. Suddenly, the door to the house opened and Rena heard footsteps behind her, followed by a male voice yelling "What did you do to my Saya!"

The wounded creature responded in a high-pitched, scratchy voice that sounded like words, though Rena could not understand them. Rena turned just in time to block a strike from a butchers knife by a man in his early 20s.

Fuminori Sakisaka saw a nata-wielding monster standing over the bleeding body of Saya, who looked completely human to him. Saya had lost an arm and had several gashes across her chest and face. "What did you do to my Saya!?", Fuminori yelled.

As Saya responded, "Don't worry, I'll regenerate from these wounds within a couple minutes".

Fuminori charged with his knife at the amorphous blob of flesh and tentacles that was Rena Ryuguu. The monster used the nata in its hand to block his strike. Fuminori made another thrust, but the creature countered, creating a shallow gash in his side, before making downward strike that Fuminori blocked, but his knife was knocked away.

Rena kicked away the knife and charged at the maniac... and his pet... thing had tried to kill her. The man retreated, opening a side door in the hall, which appeared to lead into a garage. The man came out armed with a long-handled axe. Fuminori swung his axe at Rena, but missed, smashing a hole in the wall and break knocking out a metal pipe. The pipe appeared to be old and disconnected as it fell out of the wall without spraying any water.

Fuminori made a downward swing at the "monster" armed with the nata, knocking the weapon out of its tentacle. The creature recoiled as Fuminori took a second swing, wounding, but not severing it arm.

Rena screamed in pain as the axe struck her upper arm. Thankfully, the blade had only cut through the flesh, but it had broken the bone. As the axe hit, Rena dropped her nata, which Fuminori kicked away. Rena ran back, towards the kitchen, but tripped over the metal pipe. Rena grabbed the pipe with her good hand and blocked an axe strike, before rolling backwards into the kitchen and getting up.

The Fuminori rounded on the pipe-wielding "creature", raised his axe. The creature went in, aiming a blow with the pipe at his exposed face, but missed, instead hitting him in the chest, breaking a rib. Fuminori ignored the pain and swung his axe down on the closest thing the "creature" had to a "head". The "monster" that was actually Rena Ryuguu fell to the floor, dead.

As Fuminori stepped over to his prey, Saya got up, her wounds healed. "See?", she said smiling, "I'm just fine."

Fuminori then retrieved his butcher's knife and began to prepar "dinner".

winner Fuminori Sakisaka


	25. Chapter 25

Mitsuko Souma (Battle Royale) vs Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi)

Mitsuko Souma, the troubled juvenile delinquent who took to a government sponsored fight to the death with great enthusiasm, murdering classmates without mercy.

VS

Rena Ryuguu, the girl driven insane by Hinamizawa Syndrome, who committed several murders with her trademark nata.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Mitsuko Souma

What's wrong with killing? Everybody's got their reasons.  
>— Mitsuko Souma<p>

MitsukoWickedsmile

Mitsuko Souma was a girl with a troubled past, having been sold as a child prostitute by her own mother. Unsuprisingly, she ended up as a juvenile delinquent. Souma was a member of a class selected by the government of an alternate Japan where the fascist government persisted to the 21st century, as part of a program where a class of 9th graders were to fight each other in a "Battle Royale". The program was presumably some sort of means to control the population through terror. Souma's past resulted in a violent personality, which thinks nothing of killing. Souma kills several people during her time in the Battle Royale, at one point distracting two male students by offering them sex, and cutting their throats. Souma is herself finally killed by Kazuo Kiriyama, a student every bit as psychotic as Souma herself, who shoots her to death with her own Colt M1911.  
>Rena Ryuguu<p>

If you want to kill someone, you should be prepared to die yourself!  
>— Rena Ryuguu<p>

Higurashinikairenacleaver

Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata.  
>Weapons<br>Firearms  
>Colt M1911 (Mitsuko)<br>M1911 A1 pistol

The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine. Given Mitsuko's lack of experience with the firearm, she is unlikely to be able to hit a target at a range of more than few dozen meters. For the purposes of this match, she will only have one magazine.  
>Bolt-Action Rifle (Rena)<br>Rena rifle

Rena briefly wields, but does not actually fire a bolt-action rifle in the Higurashi Kaku OVA. Nonetheless, to make this match fair, she will have the rifle in this battle and be able to use it in a rudimentary fashion. The weapon is indistinct in the image to the right, but it in a close up, it has a groove in the wooden furniture of the weapon, similar to that of an Arisaka Type 99. Therefore, for the purposes of this match it will have a five-round magazine. Given its postwar civilian use, it will have been rechambered for 7.62mm NATO. Given Rena's lack of experience with the firearm, she is unlikely to be able to hit a target at a range of more than few dozen meters. For the purposes of this match, she will only have one magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Rena's Hunting Rifle takes this for superior range and stopping power.  
>Edged Weapons<br>Kama (Mitsuko)  
>Kama<p>

A kama is a Japanese one-handed scythe with a handle of one to two feet in length, with a blade up to about 8-10 inches in length. While orignially intended for use in harvesting rice, it was frequently used as a weapon, especially by peasant rebels. In spite of the picture, Souma will have ONLY one scythe.  
>Nata (Rena)<br>Nata 02

The nata is a Japanese tool similar in appearance to a meat cleaver, though its use is more similar to that of a machete or a billhook. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting brush, chopping wood etc, though it can obviously be used as an improvised weapon.  
>119's Edge<p>

Rena's Nata for its heavier, longer blade capable of doing more damage.  
>Close Range Weapons<br>Folding Knife and Stun Gun (Mitsuko)  
>Switchblade+knife<br>g

In the manga, Mitsuko's first victim had a folding knife with a set of metal knuckles attacked as a her weapon. Mitsuko also uses a stun gun, of the type that requires it to be pressed directly against the target to work, making it essentially a melee weapon.  
>Metal Pipe and Glass Shard (Rena)<br>Lead Pipe  
>Glass<p>

Rena Ryuguu uses a metal pipe and a glass shard to defend herself when she is attacked in the Hinamizawa town dump. The pipe is about three feet long, with a corner piece on the end. The glass shard is about five inches long.  
>119's Edge<p>

Mitsuko's Folding Knife and Stun Gun for the stun gun's ability to quickly incapacitate and the knife's ability to allow for a quick kill.  
>X-Factors<br>Mitsuko Souma X-Factor Rena Ryuguu  
>30 Combat Experience 33<br>98 Killer Instinct 98  
>65 Agility 77<br>42 Psychological Health 45  
>23 Firearms Skill 15<br>65 Physical Strength 71  
>78 Intelligence 78<br>Explanations

Both Mitsuko and Rena have engaged in combat with other violent individuals, but neither of them have any combat training, however, Rena gets a slight edge for having fought against the Yamainu and a group of cultist armed with firearms, armed only with her nata. Rena and Mitsuko are extremely violent, scoring high in killer instinct. Rena, is able to move quickly in close combat, to the point that a firearm-wielding enemy had difficulty getting a clear shot at her in the Higurashi Kaku OVA. However, this fight took place at night, and Rena had the element of surprise. Therefore, Rena takes an edge in agility, but she is by no means superhuman, or even peak human for that matter. Rena is also shown to be unusually strong for a girl of her size, being able to knock out Keiichi Maebara and Mion Sonozaki with a single punch, and to fight in close combat with an adult male (again, surprise plays a major factor). Rena and Mitsuko are both intelligent enough to show "outside the box" thinking in combat, for instance, Rena's use of surprise and speed to eliminate firearm-wielding enemies in the OVA (though much of the tactics they used in the OVA, including causing a friendly fire incident was Keiichi Maebara's idea). However, Rena also shows creativity in using making an improvised firebomb from a kitchen time, gasoline, and a clogged rain gutter, as well as in luring one of her victims into the town dump by claiming his wife (who she had previously killed) was last seen near there, and then murdering them. Mitsuko, also shows similar abilities, including a great skill at deception, pretending to team up with a girl, then cutting her throat, and later offering to have sex with two boys, then killing them when they least expect it. Finally, both girls are mentally ill, however, Rena's Hinamizawa Syndrome is not constantly active (though it causes severe mental illness when it does), whereas Mitsuko is constantly mentally unhealthy due to various psychological disorders- no doubt a result of her troubled past.

Six months after the end of the Higurashi Kaku OVA

Rena walked into an abandoned apartment in an abandoned ten-story block on "Battleship Island", nata at he side and a rifle she took from the psychotic villagers of Hinamizawa in her hands. Rena looked out the window and spotted a girl with a handgun in one hand and a kama scythe in the other. Suddenly, the girl raised her Colt M1911 and fired three shots, which narrowly missed Rena, cracking pieces concrete off the walls.

Rena raised her rifle and took aim at her attack, fire a shot, but missing. Rena worked the bolt as quickly as possible, before firing again as Mitsuko Souma ran for the cover of the building. Rena entered the stairwell of the apartment block and fired down the gap in the staircase, missing Mitsuko yet again, who fired several times, again, all missed shots.

Rena and Mitsuko exchanged fire several times, but by the time Mitsuko was half way up the stairs, both girls were out of ammunition. Instead, Mitsuko charged up the last few flights of stairs, kama in hand, and made a wide slash at Rena's throat. Rena dodged the attack and retaliated with her nata, grazing Mitsuko's side.

Furious, Mitsuko swung the kama downwards, trying the bury the blade in Rena's skull, but Rena jumped backwards and evaded the blow... but landed on a metal pipe lying on the ground, causing her trip on the pipe and fall on her back, dropping her nata in the process.

Mitsuko pressed her advantage, standing over Rena with her with her scythe at the ready. Rena grabbed the metal pipe on the floor and raised it in front of her, blocking the strike. Rena then got up and swung her pipe at Mitsuko, striking her in the jaw, breaking the bone and causing her to spit up blood. Rena the struck Mitsuko again, knocking her to the floor.

Rena retrieved her nata and stood over the wounded Mitsuko.

"If you want to kill someone...", Rena said darkly as she raised her nata, "You should be prepared to die yourself!"

Rena brought down the nata on Mitsuko's head, releasing a spray of blood as the blade practically split her skull. Rena pulled her blood-stained blade out of Mitsuko and walked away from the scene of carnage.

WINNER: Rena Ryuguu  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Rena won this battle because of her dominance of most of the X-Factors, particularly combat experience and physical strength. Her superior weapons also contributed to her victory.


	26. Chapter 26

Sauron: The god-like warrior who can only die if not wearing the ring

VS

Thor: The god in Norse mythology who is also the son of Thor

WHO IS DEADLIEST

Weapons  
>List<br>Sauron Name Thor  
>Mace Weapon Mjilnor<br>Large size, Strength Powers Controls lightning  
>Can only die if the Ring is removed from his finger. X-Factor Is the son of Odin, on of the most powerful gods<p>

Thor: 6

Sauron: 6

Thor and 5 vikings are walking up to Mordor. "What is this place?" One of the vikings asked. Thor didn't answer, but he did continue to walk up to Mordor. Then, Sauron and 5 Orcs stumble out of the city. Sauron commands his men to attack the Noreigen warriors. One of the vikings charged up to an orc and stabbed him in the leg. The orc hollered and stabbed the viking in the arm. The vking finished the orc with a swift stab to the brain.

Sauron: 5

Three vikings were charging at Sauron. Sauron killed two of them in a single strike. The other on tried to run, but Sauron smashed his head.

Thor: 3

The other two vikings charged at the orcs. the orcs were ready for them and killed them.

Thor: 1

Sauron's orcs charged towards Thor, but Thor created a small storm the shocked three of them.

Sauron: 2

The last orc made it to Thor, but Thor crushed his head.

Sauron: 1

Sauron walked towards the god. Thor started walking toward Sauron. Sauron got close enough to hit Thor in the chest with the Mace, only knocking him down. Thor hit Sauron in the head over and over again, but it doesn't kill him. Sauron stood up and tried to hit him, but missed. Thor created a storm, only annoying Sauron. Thor charged up to Sauron and broke his hand off, along with the ring.

Sauron:

Thor looked at the towering beast as it fell with a dense thud. Thor yelled in victory as he took the Mace of Sauron.

Winner: Thor


	27. Chapter 27

Deathstroke: DC Comics' merciless ninja assasian!

Storm Shadow: the ninja solider of Cobra!

Deathstroke weapon  
>close range Broadsword and hunting knife<br>mid range Makarov and Tommy Gun  
>long range AK-74 and Remington 870<br>special Bo staff  
>explosive F1 grenade<p>

Storm Shadow Weapon  
>Close range Katana and wakizashi combo, and nunchucks<br>mid range Luger and Skorpion  
>long range VHS assult rifle and Yumi<br>special Sai  
>explosive Posion Gas Grenade<p>

It has 1 day since Snake-Eyes has been assassinated by Deadpool. Storm Shadow is angered by this and is now prowling a military base, hoping to find the assassin. In side the a room, Deathstroke is working on a type of bomb he hopes will blow up the city. Storm Shadow hurls a grenade in the room that releases a gas. Deathstroke manages to escape from the gas and grabs a AK-74, looking for the person who threw the grenade in the room. Nearby, Storm Shadow waits in a tree and fires a arrow from his yumi bow. The arrow hits Deathstroke in the leg and he angrily pulls it out. He returns fire with his AK-74 which Storm Shadow barley avoids. Storm Shadow pulls a Luger and fires at Deathstroke, who dodges it. Storm Shadow grabs a VHS-D and fires it at Deathstroke, who dodges it until the rifle runs out of bullets. He switches it with a Skorpion and fires at Deathstroke, who pulls a mini-U**. both fire at each other, until Storm Shadow hides behind a crate. Deathstroke waits a while until Storm Shadow pops out of the crate. Deathstroke fries a Remington 870, but Storm Shadow quickly ducks behind the crate again. Deathstroke changes tactics and throws a grenade in the crate. Storm Shadow tries to get out of the crate, but is blown out. He quickly recovers and pulls out two sai. Deathstroke pulls out a hunting knife and slashes at his enemy, but is quickly disarmed. He changes tactics and pulls out his staff. He slams the staff in one of the sai and disarms it. Storm Shadow instead pulls out his nunchuks and whacks Deathstroke in his head with the nunchucks. Deathstroke kicks him back and both unsheath their swords. Storm Shadow has a slight advantage due to having two swords. However, he misses a swing, leaving his body open. Deathstroke slashes Storm Shadow, nearly killing him. The last image he sees is Deathstroke holding his makarov, before being shot in the head. Deathstroke says "Your a good fighter, but you lack disipline."

Winner: Deathstroke


	28. Chapter 28

The Red Hood (Jason Todd) Vs Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley  
>Jason Todd...Batman's second Robin who was brutally murdered by the Joker, then brought back to life by the lazarus pit and became the Red Hood.<p>

Ghost...Soap's second in command in TF141 who was betrayed along with Roach by General Shepard to cover his own crimes.

WHO

IS

DEADLIEST?!

The Red Hood: Jason was born in Gotham city. And like some unfortunate children including his mentor Bruce Wayne, he lost his parents/ Though only one to crime. His father was killed by Two-Face and his mother by cancer. Batman later found him trying to steal his tires. He revealed to the young boy that he is Bruce Wayne and trained him to be Robin as D*** Grayson had left to become Nightwing. Eventually, he found out the woman he called mother was not his mother. He found his real mother in Ethiopia. It turned out she was working with the Joker and turned Jason over to the psycopath. Joker then beat Todd with a crowbar, and left him and his mother to die in the warehouse he placed explosives in. Jason shielded his mother with his body, but both died anyways. Years later, he was back in Gotham as the Red Hood.

Weapons:

Jason Todd AKA The Red Hood

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 6  
>Add photo<br>Long range: AK47

Mid range: U**

Short range: Desert Eagle (2)

Special: Kris

Explosive: Red Hood helmet

Simon "Ghost" Riley: Not much is known about Ghost's early life other than he was born in Britain, and was a member of the elite Special Air Service. LAter in his Military career he was selected by General Shepard to be part of Task Force 141. Ghost participated in several missions, including Operation Kingfish where they were attempting to capture Vladimir Makarov. In the events of MW2, he was involved with a mission in the Brazilian favelas to capture Alejandro Rojas, an insert onto a series of oil rigs to take out SAM sites, a rescue of prisoner 627 from the gulag, (who turned out to be Captain Price), an insert into Russia, and a final mission to the Georgian/Russian border to attempt to capture/kill Makarov. However Makarov wasn't there and General Shepard killed Ghost and his friend Roach.

Weapons:

Ghost

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 6  
>Add photo<br>Long range: ACR

Mid range: H&K MP5k

Short range: H&K USP

Special: Tactical Knife

Explosive: C4

X-factors:

JT/G

Training:

88/97

Todd has received training from Batman, which is impressive enough. But Ghost was in the SAS. One of the best special forces in the world, and some of the toughest training known to man.

Experience:

92/89

Ghost has been all over the globe in his career. However, it wasn't a very long time. Todd on the other hand, while he spent a good amount of his childhood in Gotham city also traveled the world after he was ressurected. Gotham city is also a literal war zone, where he fought some of Batman's fiercest enemies.

Agility:

93/89

Here's where Todd's training has an advantage over Ghost's. Batman himself trained Todd to be as agile as possible. The man is an unstoppable force when he wants to. Ghost is agile, as you would need to be to pass training, selection, and all the other tests. Todd is simply better skilled here.

Mental Health:

59/81

Jason has suffered from the lazarus pit's effects. Though as he only used it once it's not as bad as Ra's Al Ghul's madness. But even still, he hates Batman for not killing the Joker before Joker killed him. Ghost seems to be in working order.

Prologue:

Gotham city...A wasteland of human existence. A place where dreams and parents die. This is the home of Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood. As of now though, he's back in Gotham. In the meantime, his actions have attracted the attention of Task Force 141. General Shepard calls a meeting with the best men in the task force: Captain John "Soap" Mactavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson.

"Gentlemen, there's a man in Gotham City known as the Red Hood. The resident vigilante in Gotham won't kill him so i'm leaving it to one of you to do it. The other two will insert into Russia to get the downed sattelite. Any takers?"

"Roach and I will get the sattelite, sir" Soap said.

"I guess that leaves the Red Hood for me." Ghost said

"Excellent gentleman," Shepard said to them "And another thing, Sergeant you've got to learn to speak up more."

Meanwhile, Jason is recovering from his encounter with Batman and the Joker. He's mad that his mentor did not kill the Joker when he could. And especially mad that he never killed him in the first place. Jason is sitting in crime ally where he's stashed some of his personal weapons. It's also where he met Bruce for the first time.

"Bruce," Jason says to himself, "Why couldn't you have just killed him when you first had the chance? It would have saved us all alot of trouble." The former Robin is now wiping away tears, not knowing what to do now. Suddenly however, his mind is made up for him with the sound and sight of Ghost setting up a pound of C4 across the street.

"That's C4 he's setting up" Jason thought to himself. "Better be careful" Jason left to get a helmet he also placed in a dumpster in crime ally. He puts it on and is once again the Red Hood. Placing his Deagles in hip holsters, he grabs his AK47 and puts his knife in his sheathe. Todd sneaks up closer to Ghost.

"General Shepard, I'm here in Gotham. This area i'm in has the highest amount of crime of anywhere in the city. and that's saying something, sir."

"Excellent," Shepard replied "Dispatch the Red Hood and then meet the helicopter back at the extract. I won't be able to be there as I'll be looking for a new recruit for the 141. Have a special mission in mind for him."

"Makarov involved sir?"

"You'll find out soon enough son, now complete the mission."

"Yes sir."

"So that's what this Brit is here for." Jason thinks to himself. "Well if its a fight he wants its a fight he'll get. Hey boney!" Jason yells. "Looking for me?"

"Sir, I have confirmation of the Red Hood. Proceeding to kill"

"You'll have to catch me first bones" Todd yells as he escapes up the fire escape. Ghost fires his ACR at Todd and manages to hit him once in the right calf.

"Damn" Todd says "Maybe I should have listened to Bruce more carefully when he talked about this kind of thing."

Todd peeks over the side of the building to see Ghost reloading. Todd loads his AK47 and sprays the area, grazing Ghost's left shoulder. However as he lost most of his AK ammo in the climb he displaces, and jumps across the divide to a pigeon shed where he placed his U**. Ghost uses this brief moment to reload, climb the fire escape as well and make the jump across the divide. He is instantly met with 9mm bullets. Ghost dives for cover and makes it just in time for the U**'s 9mm rounds to slam into a wall. However his ACR which was covering his heart took 4 bullets and was inoperable. Ghost tossed it to the side and loaded his MP5k. He gets an idea. He grabs a broom stick and places his helmet on top of it. Ghost raises it just enough for Todd to see it and procede to riddle it with bullets.

Ghost studies the holes in his helmet, and calculates where the bullets came from. He fires his entire clip into the pigeon shed and procedes to do the same with the rest of his clips. This way he attempts to hit Jason or at least keeps him from shooting back. When he gets to his final clip however, Ghost realises there's no way out.

"I could, no that's suicide." Ghost thinks to himself. "But what choice have I got?" Ghost empties his last clip, keeping Todd's head down. Then he jumps off the building's edge, lands on an awning which breaks his fall, but also breaks open, slamming Ghost into the pavement. Shaken, but also stirred by what has just happened, Ghost goes to plan b. He detonates the C4 he set up by the building.

"That son of a b***," Todd thinks to himself "he thinks he's getting out of this alive." However, the building collapeses, bringing Todd down with it. Ghost prepares to confirm whether or not Todd is alive, when he finds Todd's helmet lying on the ground by some seperated rubble. Ghost picks it up.

"Strange helmet this is," Ghost says to himself. He decides to communicate with Shepard. "General Shepard, I may have killed the Red Hood."

"May have? Shouldn't you be sure?" Shepard replies.

"Yes sir I should. But I have his helmet here and theres no head attached. But I also brought down a building with him on top."

"He might have jumped Lieutenant. Keep me updated. Corporal Dunn is having a Ranger named Allen run the pit. I'd like to see what he can do."

"Roger that sir, I'll keep you posted." However, the helmet's eyes start blinking. Ghost realises its a bomb and throws it, seeing it explode in the air.

"Quite a surprise isn't it?"

Ghost turns around and sees Jason standing there holding the helmet's trigger.

Suddenly though, Jason throws Ghost another helmet he got from his many hiding places and Ghost thinking it's a bomb throws it away. This however allows Jason to run into an ally. Ghost sees this and takes out his USP as its the only gun he has left. Jason takes out his Desert Eagles and waits, he sees Ghost and opens up. Ghost has to take cover but is hit in the side by a round. Ghost, now surprised gets down on his hands and knees. It's a clean wound however. He aims and hits Jason's foot with his USP. Jason gasps in surprise and drops his Deagles and this allows Ghost to cover the ground between the two. Ghost takes out his tactical knife and attempts a slash. Todd however isn't helpless and he side sweeps Ghost's legs. He's knocked down, but isn't finished. Todd attempts a stab with his kris, but fails as Ghost has rolled over to escape the knife. Ghost gets up, grabs a trash can and hits Todd with it. Todd is knocked back by the blow, which also bloodies his nose. Ghost stabs his tactical knife right into Todd's upper chest, and attempts to crush Todd's skull with the trash can.

"Give it up kid, you're not going to make it."

"Not likely." Jason replies as he finds a Deagle he dropped. He shoots out Ghost's kneecaps which brings him down. Jason picks up his dropped kris and slits Ghost's throat with it.

"Mercs. Is this what Black Mask has come to?" Jason asks the sky as Ghost dies.

WINNER: Jason todd

Epilogue:

"Ghost? Come in Ghost." General Shepard says. Todd hears this and picks up the headset.

"Listen up old man, don't send any of your men to Gotham if you want them to live. Whatever Black Mask is paying you isn't worth the lives of more of your mercs."

"Mercs? Black Mask? What are you ta-" Shepard's questions are cut off by Todd's boot crunching the headset. Later that night, Todd steals a car and makes his way to a certain manor. He pulls up to it and ponders what he'll say.


	29. Chapter 29

Fire Rodan (Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II): The Burning beast of the skies vs. Super Gyaos (Gamera:Gaurdian of The Universe): The beast engineered for total destruction WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Powers/Abilities

Fire Rodan  
>PowerAbilities Fly at mach-3, create wind storm,sharp beak,spike on chest, and can project a uranium heat beam  
>X-Factor Extremly durable to modern military weaponry. Able to absorb nearby small animals to regain back health and energy.<p>

Super Gyaos  
>PowersAbilites Able to emit a supersonic scream that reaches over 3 millon hertz(it acts like a beam that can cut through anything),able to emit a fog like gas to blind foes,its sharp claws and powerful beak.  
>X-Factor extremly agile flyera and arble to manuever with ease and is extremly durable.<p>

Deep within Monster Island, a herd of deer are grazing with a large, old stag watching out for danger. Suddenly, they hear a loud roar in the distance, growing louder and louder. Frightened, the deer stampede. Suddenly, Super Gyaos flyes over them and grabs the old stag, carrying him to a spot where no other predator will follow. Gyaos rips the the deer's stomach out, blood dripping down his mouth, and starts gorging. Because of competition from the other monsters on the island as well as the animal's migrations, he was unable to find good food in 2 months. Now that he has found the deer, he is enjoying himself. Unaware to him, he has attracted the unwanted attention of another monster...

Fire Rodan comes out his volcano, also starving. The migrations have also greatly affected him. He sees Gyaos feeding on the deer and decides to steal it. The two sky kings both meet and lock eyes. Neither are in the best condition for combat, but they are powered by their need to eat. With no food, they will die. They are willing to kill each other for food. The battle for the survival of the fittest is about to unfold.

They both raise their wings to look bigger than they really are and roar as loudly as they can, hoping that one of them will run. Even though Rodan sees that Gyaos is way larger, he is still confident that he can take this meal. Rodan pretends that he is giving up and flys off while Gyaos begins to mock him. Gyaos returns to eating, unaware that Rodan is flying behind him. Rodan plows right into Gyaos' back, throwing him to the ground. Agitated, Gyaos also takes off, hoping to kill Rodan so that he may eat in peace. He chases the Pterosaur, catching up to him due to his faster flying speed. Rodan turns to try and do an attack, but Gyaos releases his gas, blinding Rodan. As Rodan tries to come to his senses, Gyaos flys behind him, bites him on his wing and throws Rodan to the ground. Rodan roars in terror and pain as he falls and he eventually hits the ground. Gyaos runs in and grabs Rodan by the neck, hurling him across the ground. Rodan fires his uranium heat beam at Gyaos' face, but he shakes off the pain. Gyaos fires his sonic beam and almost cuts Rodan in half. Badly injured, Rodan doesn't have the strenght to fight back. Gyaos prepare to fires another beam when suddenly, Rodan begins to absorb nearby animals. Fully healed, Rodan fires a an even more powerful uranium heat beam at Gyaos. Gyaos tries to shake it off, but is soon tackled to the ground by Rodan. Rodan then jumps on Gyaos and begins to peck him repeatly, until he has hit his jugular vein. Rodan roars in victory, and then begins to eat his dead opponent.

Winner: Fire Rodan

Even though Super Gyaos' larger size and faster flying speed gave him an edge, Rodan's ability to heal himself meant he could take continued punishment before laying the final blow.


	30. Chapter 30

Shuya Nanahara (Battle Royale) vs G** Tsutsugami (Guilty Crown)

Shuya Nanahara, the Japanese teenager who escaped a fight to the death sponsored by an alternate facist Japan, and went on to fight against the government.

VS

G** Tsutsugami, the leader of resistance group who fought against GHQ, a foreign force occupying Japan after the country was devastated by a viral outbreak.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Combatants  
>Shuya Nanahara<br>3768007 std

Shuya Nanahara was a normal middle school student in a alternate Japan where a totalitarian government persisted to the modern era. Nanahara was unfortunate enough to be a member of a 9th grade class chose to be part of "Battle Royale" program, in which students are forced to kill each other until only one remains. The game was presumably implemented by the government as a means of inspiring fear and retaliating against youth opposition. Nanahara survived the event by banding together with two other students, Shogo Kawada and Noriko Nakagawa. After surviving for three days, surviving attempts on their lives by Kazuo Kiriyama and other opponents, Nanahara took advantage of another group of students hacking the main computer system of the event, disabling the explosive collars used to control the participants, and entered the headquarters of event after military forces on the island had departed, thinking the battle was over. In the headquarters, an abandoned school on the island, Nanahara, Kawada, and Nakagawa confronted Kitano, the organizer of the event, and killed him.

Kawada then stole a fishing boat and the three used it to escape the island, however, Kawada succumbed to bullet wounds he sustained in his fight with Kiriyama on the boat. Shuya and Noriko, however, escape to an unspecified Middle Eastern country, possibly Afghanistan, where Shuya presumably learned guerilla warfare and combat techniques. Two years later, Nanahara returns and starts off an anti-government terrorist organization known as the Wild Seven (though there a lot more than seven members). Nanahara make a base on an abandoned island modeled after the real-life Hashima or Battleship Island near Nagasaki, and during his time in Japan, is responsible for a number of terrorist attacks, one of them destroying a number of high-rises in Tokyo. Nanahara is later cornered on the island, and the government deploys child soldiers in a revise Battle Royale program, with orders to kill Nanahara. Many of the child soldiers are slaughters in the initial approach to the island, but he dozen or so who get in make their way into Nanahara's compound are captured by the "Wild Seven" and eventually defect.

Nanahara and the others are soon attacked by the special forces. Many of the Wild Seven are killed, either in the attack or the missile bombardment that followed, however, about 20-30, mostly women and children, escape via a tunnel to the mainland. In the fight to buy the survivors, the Wild Seven inflicted heavy casualties on the special forces, forcing them to retreat and resort to artillery bombardment of the island. Nanahara and one of other of the fighters also manages to escape and rejoin the other escapees in the Middle Eastern country Nanahara lived in previously.  
>G** Tsutsugami<br>758px-Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 34

G** Tsutsugami is a major character in the 2011 anime Guilty Crown. G** is the leader of a resistance organization known as the Undertakers, a group fighting to liberate Japan from GHQ, a military organization that took control of Japan after the country was devastated by the mysterious Apocalypse Virus. G** meets Shu Ouma, the main character of the anime after Shu is sent by a girl named Inori Yuzuriha to deliver a package to him. On the way, Shu comes in contact with the package and gains a mysterious power to pull weapons and other objects out a person's body. The object pulled out varies depending on the person. G** allows Shu to join the Undertakers after he destroys a couple of GHQ mechs. G** accompanies Shu into the control center of a GHQ laser satellite, destroying the weapon, and while he is at it, destroying a mech using only a grappling hook and his Luger, destroying the machine by shooting it in a weak point on top of the vehicle. Later, G** and Shu attack the central base of GHQ itself, in Odaiba, Tokyo. In there, they discover a number GHQ scientists are attempting to control the Apocalypse Virus, using a girl who was also Shu's long lost sister, Mana.

G** and Mana are apparently killed, with only Shu escaping. G**, however, is not dead. Instead, he returns with the support of GHQ and steals Ouma's powers by cutting off the arm that came contact with the package. Shu discovers that G** is part of Da'at, an ancient conspiracy to use the Apocalypse Virus to bring about the evolution of the human race. Shu and G** fight each other a final time in the GHQ headquarters, wher G** and Mana, who Inori Yuzuriha is actually a second personality of, intend to transmit the Apocalypse virus to the entire world and become the "Adam and Eve" of a new human race. The fight results G** and Mana's death. Shortly afterwards, through some process even I did not quite understand, Inori somehow separates from Mana and sacrifices herself, curing the Apocalypse virus. Yeah... It was one of those endings...

Weapons  
>Pistols<br>Smith and Wesson Model 19 (Shuya)  
>Smith and wesson m19 combat magnum 02<p>

The Smith and Wesson Model 19 is a .357 magnum revolver with a six-round cylinder. Nanahara's Smith and Wesson Model 66 has a black finish on both the grip and the rest of the gun. The .357 has a range of about fifty meters and a muzzle velocity of around 400 meters per second, and is known for being capable of reliably bringing down a human target with a single shot.  
>Luger P08 (G**)<br>Luger P08

The Luger P08 is a German semi-automatic 9mm handgun with an eight-round magazine. The weapon had a range of about fifty meters and a muzzle velocity of 350-400 meters per second.  
>119's Edge<p>

Shuya's Smith and Wesson Model 19 for its superior stopping power.  
>Submachine Guns<br>Micro U** (Shuya)  
>U**-micro1<p>

The Micro U** is the smallest of the U** family of submachine guns. Like the other Uzis, it fires a 9mm rounds. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 350 meters per second, and most impressively, a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute. However, its small size means its range is reduced. While I could not get an exact number, I would estimate it to be no more than 100 meters. The weapon will use a 20-round magazine for the purposes of this match.  
>MP7 (G**)<br>450px-MP7 40rdmag

The MP7 personal defense weapon is a submachine gun firing 4.6mm ammunition with a rate of fire of 950 rounds per minute. The weapon is designed to better pierce body armor than a standard pistol-caliber weapon, and has a muzzle velocity of 753 meters per second. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, use a 20-round magazine. The weapon has a range of up to 200 meters.  
>119's Edge<p>

G**'s MP7 for its superior stopping power.  
>Assault Rifles<br>AK47 (Both)  
>Ak47<p>

The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second.  
>Sniper Rifles<br>Dragunov (Both)  
>Dragunov1<p>

The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine.  
>Rocket Launchers<br>RPG-2 (Shuya)  
>RPG2 and PG2 TBiU 37<p>

The RPG-2 is a Soviet-made anti-tank weapon, unlike the later RPG-7, a recoilless rifle rather than a true rocket launcher. The weapon fired a 40mm HEAT round with an effective range of 100-150 meters.  
>SMAW (G**)<br>SMAW

The SMAW, or Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon is a rocket launcher used by the US Marine Corps for anti-bunker, and anti-armor purposes. The weapon fires a variety of 83mm rockets, but for the purposes of this match, the SMAW will fire HE-DP rockets. The weapons has an effective range of 500 meters.  
>119's Edge<p>

G**'s SMAW for its far superior range and its HE round, which will be more effective in infantry-on-infantry combat.  
>X-Factors<br>Shuya Nanahara X-Factor G** Tsutsugami  
>90 Combat Experience 92<br>91 Marksmanship 90  
>90 Training 87<br>84 Unarmed Combat 92  
>93 Weapons 97<br>Explainations

I gave G** the higher combat experience ranking as while Shuya's resume of surviving a government sponsered fight to the death (against such opponents as Kazuo Kiriyama and then fighting off a special forces squad with a group mostly teenage militia, G** Tsutsugami has fought similar special forces units and has destroyed a mech armed only with a grappling hook, a flashbang, and his Luger pistol.  
>I gave Shuya the better marksmanship score as he seems to fight at longer distances (at least in Battle Royale II) than G**. That said, G** is still an uncommonly good shot.<br>I gave G** the higher training level as he has something resembling formal training (judging from the similar training Shu Ouma went through), unlike Shuya.  
>G** has proven himself extremely skilled in unarmed combat, which he proves in the first episode of the Guilty Crown anime.<br>G** scores higher with weapons, as he has more modern SMG and rocket launcher, however, the fact that his pistol, assault rifle, and sniper rifle are older Soviet-made weapons prevents him from getting a perfect 100. Shuya's weapons all tend to be older weapons, although they are still, with the possible exception of the RPG-2, very reliable.

Battle

Shuya Nanahara: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

G** Tsutsugami: Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow Yellow

G** Tsutsugami and five "Undertakers" walked off a boat, onto the abandoned island of Hashima. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard, and a muzzle flash appeared in the window of an abandoned building. One of the "Undertakers" fell down dead. Yellow

An "Undertaker" soldier next to G** took aim with a SMAW rocket launcher and fired it into the window of the building where the sniper shot came from. The rocket exploded in the room, killing the "Wild Seven" sniper in the blast. Darkred

G** and the other four "Undertakers" advanced from cover-to-cover, towards the entrance of the apartment building. Suddenly, an RPG-2 round impacted, vaporizing one of the "Undertakers". Yellow An "Undertaker" sniper spotted the RPG gunner and fired his Dragunov, picking off the "Wild Seven" member. Darkred

Shuya Nanahara raised his AK47 and took aim at an "Undertaker" armed with a similar weapon. Shuya fired fired, a three round burst with two rounds going into the torso and one in head Yellow. An "Undertaker" retaliated, firing his AK, taking down a "Wild Seven" member to Nanahara's right. Darkred

G** and the last other "Undertaker" stacked up on the door to the apartment building. The two burst in, G** personally shooting a "Wild Seven" soldier with his MP7. Darkred. The other Undertaker entered the stairwell first, only to be cut down by a burst of fire from Shuya's Micro U**. Yellow Shuya kept firing as G** entered, but only one shot hit, knocking the MP7 out of his hand.

Shuya took cover as his U** ran out of ammuntion, drawing his Smith and Wesson and breaking cover to fire a shot, which grazed the side of G**'s head, placing a gash across his cheek. G** returned fire with three shots from his Luger, all three hitting Shuya in the chest. Shuya's body fell forward and rolled down the stairs, falling at G**'s feet.

Winner: G** Tsutsugami


	31. Chapter 31

Takako Sugiura (Another) vs Kotonoha Katsura (School Days)

Takako Sugiura  
>Sugiura<br>Another - Sugiura Psycho Bitch01:39

Another - Sugiura Psycho B***

Takako attempts to murder Mei Misaki

Note: Black spaces mark spoilers- highlight to reveal text.

Takako Sugiura is a character in the horror anime Another. She was a normal ninth grader, until she ended up in ninth grade, class three of Yomiyama North Middle School. Takako was, along Izumi Akazawa, a member of the an unofficial group of students in charge of countermeasures against the "curse of class three", a curse started when students acted as if a student who died in 1972 was still among them since 1972. Since then, in order to prevent a curse from killing off the class one-by-one. The students of later years discovered the deaths could be avoided if they acted as if one student did not exist. In 1998, that student was a girl named Mei Misaki, however, in the middle of the year, a boy named Kyouichi Sakakibara transferred into the class, and became friendly with Mei, restarting the chain of deaths. In the end, they discovered the cause behind the chain of deaths from a tape left by a previous class- That one member of the class is in fact a person who has come back from the dead, and that in order to break the curse, they must "send the dead back to death". When this information is revealed to the class on a field trip, they panic and start accusing each other of being the dead person , and start attacking each other with improvised weapons and eventually set fire to the lodge they are staying in. Takako attempts to murder Mei Misaki. Takako fails, and is killed when she is tangled around the neck by some loose wires and is "hanged" as beam supporting them collapses.  
>Kotonoha Katsura<br>Kotonoha  
>School Days Bad End 301:26<p>

School Days Bad End 3

Kotonoha murders Sekai

Kotonoha Katsura is a major character in the mundanely named, but violently ended anime and visual novel School Days, and a classic example of the yandere character archetype. Kotonoha was a shy, but otherwise normal teenage girl until she started dating a boy named Makoto Itou. Over the course of the anime, Makoto cheats on her with several other girls, most notably a girl named Sekai Saionji, who quickly becomes Kotonoha's rival. In the anime ending Sekai murders Makoto for cheating on her, stabbing him to death with a kitchen knife. The scene is discovered by Kotonoha, who has at this time been driven to the brink of violence by Makoto's actions, severs Makoto's head and then sends a text message to Sekai, telling her to meet her on the roof of the school, where she then proceeds to cut Saionji's throat with a folding hacksaw. Kotonoha commits a similar murder in a "bad end" of the visual novel, slashing Sekai's throat on a pedestrian overpass, in front of Makoto and several others, then standing there laughing maniacally, suggesting at that point she was not aware of, or did not care about the consequences of her actions.  
>Weapons<br>Other Melee  
>Metal Spike (Takako)<br>Takako holding blade

Takako Sugiura uses a metal spike of some kind as her primary weapon. The weapon has a ring for hanging it on a hook, suggesting it is probably some sort of kitchen implement, such as a meat skewer, or is a fireplace poker of some sort. The spike is about a foot long.  
>Hacksaw (Kotonoha)<p>

Kotonoha uses a hacksaw with a rectangular blade for most of her murders. The saw is seen to be kept extremely sharp, enough to cut the throat with a rapid, knife-like slash. The hacksaw can be seen next to Kotonoha in the image.  
>Knives<br>Kitchen Knife (Both)  
>Kitchen Knife<p>

A standard kitchen knife, mostly used for cutting food, but can be used as a weapon. Kotonoha and Takoko's knives will about eight to ten inches in length.  
>X-Factors<br>Takako Sugiura X-Factor Kotonoha Katsura  
>80 Brutality 81<br>33 Combat Experience 35  
>82 Killer Instinct 82<br>71 Intelligence 73  
>64 Physical Strength 68<br>78 Agility 81  
>42 Psychological Health 42<br>85 (needs glasses) Vision 95  
>Battle<p>

Lodge near Yomiyama, Japan

"I knew it was you!" Takako Sugiura said as she walked along the hallway of the lodge, towards Kotonoha Katsura, who stood it the staircase. "You're the source of the curse, you are the one who must... DIE!".

Kotonoha drew her hacksaw as Takako thrust a metal spike towards Kotonoha. Kotonoha jumped backwards and blocked the attack, before making a slash at Takako with her hacksaw. The saw ground against the metal spike as Takako blocked the blow, causing sparks to fly.

Takako counterattacked, driving Kotonoha backwards into the stairwell. Takako kicked Kotonoha backwards, causing her to roll down the stairs. Kotonoha raised her hacksaw to block as Takako rounded on her, spike raised.

Takako stabbed Kotonoha in the arm, causing her to drop the hacksaw. Kotonoha elbowed Takako in the back, knocking her backwards as she fled into the kitchens of the lodge. Kotonoha grabbed a knife from the knife drawer and readied it a Takako charged in, metal spike at he ready.

Takako lunged a Kotonoha, but missed, instead thrusting the spike into a pipe leading into the gas stove in the kitchens, causing a gas leaks. Takako abandoned the spike, and pulled a knife from the drawer, which Kotonoha left still open.

Kotonoha thrust the knife at Takako, who blocked the attack. Takako slashed at Kotonoha, who ducked. Takako kept going and the knife sliced right into a wire connected to the refrigerator. The electricity flowed through the knife, into Takako's body.

Takako fell to the floor and twitched, severely shocked by the electricity. Kotonoha drew her knife and thrust it into Takako until she stopped moving.

Kotonoha then got up and smelled the gas leaking from the pipe Takako had stabbed earlier and saw the electricity arcing from the cut wire.

Kotonoha smashed a window and jumped out of the building and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, the lodge exploded behind her.

WINNER: Kotonoha Katsura


	32. Chapter 32

Horatio Caine (CSI: Miami) vs Keigo Kurusu (Mirai Nikki/Future Diary)

Horatio Caine, the Miami CSI who is a crack shot with a variety of weapons.

VS

Keigo Kurusu, the police officer who ended up in a battle royale to become a god.

Combatants  
>Horatio Caine<br>Horatio

As a child, Horatio was a victim of domestic violence (his mother was killed by his father), which accounts to his comparatively extreme reactions in abuse cases. Caine then worked in New York City as detective with the NYPD. It was there that he killed his father. In 1995, while on the job, he was stabbed while investigating a case in which children were locked in closets while their parents were murdered. The perpetrator, Walter Resden, harbored a deep grudge against Caine, collecting the blood from the stabbing and preserving it for 10 years in order to frame him for the murder of Caine's girlfriend, Rachel Turner.

After his arrival in Florida, Horatio joined the Miami-Dade Police as a homicide detective but later transferred to the bomb squad, where he was mentored by Al Humphries, an older cop whom Caine highly respected and considered a good friend; Humphries was later killed after accidentally triggering a bomb he was attempting to disarm (Losing Face). Horatio worked undercover as "John Walden" in Pensacola, Florida for sometime during the early 1990s (this is the date given on the show, despite the fact it was previously understood on the show that Horatio worked in New York until at least 1995). During his time there, he dated a woman he believed to be named Julia Eberlie, and the two conceived a son named Kyle. Horatio would not be aware of Kyle's existence for another sixteen years. Sometime later he returns to Miami and to being a detective, in "Out Of Time" he references previously working on the bomb squad. Finally, Caine moved to the Crime Lab, accepting a promotion to lieutenant, which earned him the animosity of Sergeant Rick Stetler, who was also vying for the rank. When veteran CSI Megan Donner went on personal leave following the death of her husband, Horatio became the permanent head of the lab.

A superb marksman, Caine doesn't hesitate to use deadly force when needed. He is also an ardent advocate of the death penalty for particularly heinous crimes, and doesn't think twice about threatening suspects with it in such cases. In the first two seasons, Caine carried a Beretta Cougar on the job. Since the beginning of season three, he has been shown carrying a SIG-Sauer P229. He is very insistent on gun maintenance, especially since team member Tim Speedle was killed in a shootout after his gun misfired because of the lack of maintenance. In fact, one of the reasons for Caine's nearly on-the-spot selection of Officer Ryan Wolfe as Tim Speedle's replacement (in episode 303, "Under the Influence") is Wolfe's compulsive care of his firearm due to OCD.  
>Keigo Kurusu<br>Kurusu

Keigo Kurusu was a detective with the Sakurami Police Department working on the cases relating to the actions of Takao Hayama and Minene Uryuu. Keigo learned that his son was diagnosed with a terminal cancer and had only about a month to live. Shortly afterwards, Keigo was approached by a being claiming to be God and give a cell phone which could predict certain aspects of his future, Keigo's case, the actions of criminals he was investigating. Keigo is told that he has been entered in a battle to become the next god, and must eliminate his 11 opponents. Keigo is determined to kill off the other "diary holders" and gain divine power to save his son's life, at one point allying himself with Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai, only to later betray them.  
>Weapons<br>Revolvers  
>Smith and Wesson Model 36 (Both)<br>Smith & Wesson Model 36

The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters.  
>Handguns<br>Beretta 8000 Cougar (Horatio)  
>728px-Beretta 8000 D Rude<p>

The Beretta Cougar is a semi-automatic 9mm pistol designed as a concealable sidearm for law enforcement officers. The weapon has a 15-round e 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of 350-400 meters per second.  
>Sig Sauer P226 (Keigo)<br>185px-Sigsauer p226-1

The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Keigo's SIG will have a 15-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second.  
>119's Edge<p>

The weapons are similar enough to be considered even.  
>Sniper Rifles<br>Remington 700 (Caine)  
>Remington Model 700<p>

The Remington 700 is a bolt-action hunting and sniper rifle, for the purposes of this match, chambered for .308 Winchester with a 5-round mag. The weapon has a range of about 800 meters and a muzzle velocity of about 790 meters per second.  
>M24 (Kurusu)<br>M24

The M24 is a version of the Remington 700 bolt-action hunting and sniper rifle, for the purposes of this match, chambered for 7.62mm NATO ammuntion, based on the .308 Winchester round. The weapon a 5-round magazine has a range of about 800 meters and a muzzle velocity of about 790 meters per second.119's Edge

The weapons are basically the same thing. Even

X-Factors  
>Horatio Caine X-Factor Keigo Kurusu<br>89 Combat Experience 87  
>85 Training 86<br>78 Killer Instinct 88  
>89 Marksmanship 88<br>Non Quantifiable

If Keigo's "future diary" cell phone is destroyed, he will die.

Battle

Keigo Kurusu walked into the Miami Airport terminal, having traveled there to hunt down a rival contestant in the battle royale for the right to become the next god of space and time. It would be difficult, as the contestant was not a criminal, meaning that his future diary was useless.

Meanwhile, Horatio also entered the terminal, having heard a police officer from Japan who had gone rogue had arrived, and was planning to commit a murder. Keigo walked out of the gate for a flight arriving from Sakurami International Airport, to be confronted by Lieutenant Horatio Caine, who was flashing a police badge at him.

"Keigo Kurusu", Caine said, "I would like you to come back to station with me and answer a few questions".

Keigo drew his Sig Sauer P226 and fired several shots, at Caine, who rolled out of the way just in time as bystanders fled around them. One of the rounds, however, flew into the window an airport security station, killing a guard. Keigo ran down the jetway and exited a side door, climbing down a ladder and running across the runway.

Keigo took cover behind a luggage cart and opened an item in his carry-on luggage, an M24 sniper rifle he had smuggled on board the aircraft along with his sidearm. Keigo fired a shot that grazed Horatio's side. Horatio jumped into the guard office next to the dead security guard and grabbed a Remington 700 sniper rifle in the gunrack. Lt. Caine rested the bipod of the sniper rifle on the edge of the window separating the security station from the main terminal and took aim, catching sight of the glint from Keigo's scope.

Horatio fired, the round flying across the tarmac towards Keigo. The round impacted Keigo's side, in the pocket he kept his future diary in. Suddenly, Keigo's body literally exploded in a swirl of color, just as a silver Humvee with the Miami-Dade PD logo drove in.

"What?!", Horatio thought, as he drew his Beretta Cougar and climbed down to meet the rest of the CSI team, who were now standing next to where Keigo disappeared, leaving only his rifle and a cell phone with a bullet hole through it.

"What happened?", Erik Delko, one of the members of the CSI team asked, "It looked like the perp imploded or something when you shot him."

"I don't know", Horatio said, "But I'd guess he couldn't live without his phone."

At that, Horatio took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them back on.


	33. Chapter 33

Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi) vs Norman Bates (Psycho)

Rena Ryuguu, the girl from the small Japanese village of Hinamizawa, who is driven to commit several murders by a mysterious local disease.

VS

Norman Bates, the psychotic motel owner who murders vistors of his motel under the guise of his "mother"

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Rena Ryuguu

Higurashinikairenacleaver

Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata.

Norman Bates

Norman Bates

Bates is a serial killer whose family ran a motel in Arizona. Bates was deeply attached to his mother, and after her death, created in alternate personality which literally was his mother, and kept her body hidden in the basement of their house, located next to the motel. Bates would murder anyone who angered his "mother", particularly other women who attracted his attention, committing the crime in the guise of his mother.

Weapons

Melee

Nata (Rena)

Rena uses a tool called a nata as a weapon. The nata is similar in function to a machete or hatchet, but more similar in appearance to meat cleaver. Rena's nata is about three feet long, and has a point at the tip pointing the same direction as the edge, a feature not present on most nata. The nata is pictured in Rena's main picture.

Kitchen Knife (Norman)

Norman Bates uses a kitchen knife as his primary weapon. For the purposes of this match, Bates' knife will have a blade of about eight inches.

119's Edge

Rena's Nata for its superior reach and lethality.

Secondary Weapons

Glass Shard (Rena)

At one point when Rena is caught without her nata, she picks up a shard of broken glass that appears to be about four to six inches in length.

Needles (Norman)

I actually don't remember Norman using needles in the movie, but I last saw it in film class over a year ago so.. yeah. Anyway, for this case, the needles will be a couple inches long.

119's Edge

Rena's Glass Shard as it actually has the potential to kill, rather than just distract.

Special Weapons

Improvised Firebomb (Rena)

At one point in Higurashi, Rena holds her school hostage using an improvised firebomb made by clogging the school's rain gutter downspout with a ball and filling it with gasoline. Rena then used a kitchen timer rigged to a damaged wire as a crude timing and ignition mechanism. For the purposes of this match, Rena will have already set up the firebomb in a nearby building.

Car (Norman)

OK, in the movie, Bates only used the victim's car to dispose of the victim's body in a conveniently located swamp, but in the case of this match, he will be able to attempt to run Rena over.

119's Edge

Bates' Car for it greater mobility.

X-Factors

Rena Ryuguu X-Factor Norman Bates

73 Agility 60

71 Brutality 71

84 Killer Instinct 87

72 Intelligence 87

39 Psychological Health 17

64 Physical Strength 76

79 Weapons 62

Battle

Bates Motel, Arizona

Rena Ryuguu laid back on a bed in the motel in Arizona she was currently staying at. Rena had been traveling alone, in spite of her young age, her father was staying behind in Hinamizawa, and her mother, who had divorced her father, was not living in America. Rena was supposed to have taken a train to Phoenix, where her mother had been working for an American company, however, the train was delayed, leaving Rena trapped in a small town in Arizona.

Rena had been set up in the local motel for the night. The room was not particularly large, but it was a roof to sleep under, and the owner of the place, a man named Norman Bates seemed nice enough. He was initially concerned about Rena, staying alone at her young age. As he spoke with Rena, he became interested in her stories from her home in Japan, particularly the mythology surrounding a the local deity of her hometown, Oyashiro-sama, who Rena maintained actually existed, claiming to have seen him before.

Rena walked into the hotel bathroom, about to take a shower, however, something, Rena might have called in the voice of Oyashiro-sama, told her too look behind her. An old woman entered the room, with a kitchen knife in her hand.

Rena narrowly dodged a thrust with the knife and grabbed a nata out of one of her bags- she had hidden the weapon in there, as a something, again, perhaps Oyashiro-sama, had told her she would need it on the trip. It was a hassle getting in through airport security, but Rena found a way.

Rena grabbed the nata hand led it at the ready. The mysterious old woman charged at Rena, stabbing and slashing wildly with her knife. Rena swung her nata, aiming at her head. The blade cut a gash across "her" forehead, but the gash was only a few centimeters deeps. The blade also, however, knocked off the wig on Rena's attacker's head.

"Bates-san!?", Rena said, using the Japanese honorific out of habit, even in this time of shock, as she saw the her attacker was none other than Norman Bates, the motel owner.

Bates did not respond, simply slashing at Rena again, only to have his knife knocked out of his hands by Rena's nata. Bates thrust several needles in Rena's side, distracting her long enough to disarm her with his bare fists and kick her into the bathroom mirror, shattering it.

Bates rounded on Rena with her own nata raised. Rena had to do something. Rena grabbed a large shard of glass and thrust it into Bates torso and kicked him hard in the groin, knocking him to ground, his glass wound bleeding.

Rena exited the room, thinking her opponent was bleeding and grabbed her bag. Then, she saw a container of gasoline and a rag at the side of the motel. Rena got an idea. Rena stuck the rag into the gas container and lit it with a lighter she had in her bag.

Rena then threw the gas can through the motel room window. The improvised firebomb landed next to Bates, setting the room ablaze. Rena walked away, along the road, think her enemy was dead.

But he was not. A few minutes later, Rena flagged down a car for a ride. However, the car did not stop. Instead, it slammed into Rena, launching her a dozen feet, before running her body over under the tires. Norman Bates then got out and stabbed Rena's body several times for good measure, before driving off the dispose of the body.

WINNER: Norman Bates


	34. Chapter 34

One Arm vs One Eye: Imran Zakhaev (Call of Duty: MW) vs Minene Uryuu (Mirai Nikki)

Imran Zakhaev, the Russian Ultranationalist leader who lost an arm in an assassination attempt.

VS

Minene Uryuu, the militant atheist terrorist who lost and eye in, ironically enough, a battle to become a god.

Who is deadliest?

Combatants  
>Imran Zakhaev<br>200px-Mw1 zakhaev 3

Imran Zakhaev was a Russian arms dealer turned leader of the Russian Ultranationalist Party, a militantly anti-Western, communist hardliner party intent on overthrowing the present Russian regime. In 1996, Zakhaev attempted to secure nuclear material from the decomissioned Chernobyl reactor in the abandoned city of Pripyat, Ukraine. During the dealing for the nuclear material, Zakhaev was shot by Lieutenant John Price of British SAS with a Barret M82 .50 caliber rifle. The large-caliber round blew off Zakhaev's arm, but Zakhaev escaped in a vehicle driven by Vladimir Makarov. By 2011, Zakhaev was the leader of the Ultranationalist party, which was engaged in a civil war with the Russian Government. In order to distract the Western powers from the Russian Civil War, Zakhaev armed Middle Eastern dictator Khaled Al-Asad with a nuclear weapon, which he detonated to destroy a US invasion force. Meanwhile John Price, now a captain, led a team of SAS personnel to track down and eliminate Al-Asad and Zakhaev. Both Al-Asad and later Zakhaev's son Victor are killed. In retaliation, Zakhaev prepares to launch two nuclear missiles, each containing six independently targetable warheads. Zakhaev aimed eight at the US eastern seaboard, an attack that would kill an estimated 41 million civilians. The other four were aimed at the UK. The missiles are stopped, however, by a joint SAS-USMC operation. After the missile were disarmed and self-destructed in mid-flight, Zakhaev personally led an Ultrantionalist force supported by an Mi-24 Hind helicopter to eliminate the SAS-USMC team. Zakhaev personally killed an SAS operative designated "Gaz", as his troops killed several others, save for Captain Price, who was knocked unconscious and later taken prisoner. Zakhaev and his two personal bodyguards, however, were killed by Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, who shot all three of them with a Colt M-1911 pistol originally belonging to Captain Price. After Zakhaev's death, the Ultranationalists won the war, and Zakhaev was declared as "Hero of the New Russia".  
>Minene Uryuu<br>kki.562960

Minene Uryuu was a normal Japanese child until she traveled to the Middle East with her parents as a child. Minene parents were killed in the crossfire of a battle between an Islamic terrorist organization and the (presumably) Isreali military, leaving Minene alone in a war-torn country where no one spoke her language. This incident instilled an intense hatred of religion in Minene. Minene was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point in her life, Minene made it her life's mission to destroy religion, particularly the Judeo-Christian tradition. By the time she reached adulthood, Minene had returned to Japan, and made an attempt to kill a Catholic Cardinal who was visiting the country. Minene escaped the incident, but almost fell to her death in her escape, were it not for an entity claiming to be God rescuing her and telling her that she was chosen as part of a battle to become his successor. Minene received a "Future Diary", cell phone that predicts an aspect of her future, in her case, how to escape her current situation. Minene intends to become a god and use her power to destroy all religion in the world. Early in the battle royale, Minene loses an eye to a dart thrown by Yukiteru Amano, however, she proves herself still capable of aiming a firearm and even driving a motorcycle in spite of her injury.

Weapons

Pistols

Desert Eagle (Imran)

300px-DesertEagle 50AE

The Desert Eagle is a powerful .50 AE semi-automatic pistol made by Isreali Military Industries and Magnum Research. The weapon has seven-round magazine.

SIG Sauer P230 (Minene)

Sig Sauer P230 SL Right

The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine.

119's Edge

Imran's Desert Eagle for its superior stopping power.

Submachine Guns

Mini U** (Imran)

Mini U**

The IMI Mini U** is a smaller version of the original U** submachine gun. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 32-round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 950 RPM and a range of 100 meters.

MP5 (Minene)

124px-MP5A5

The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters.

119's Edge

Minene's MP5 for its superior range.

X-Factors

Imran Zakhaev X-Factor Minene Uryuu

79 Training 88

70 Combat Experience 90

83 Killer Instinct 92

69 Agility 90

92 Physical Strength 82

92 General Vision 79

90 Depth Perception 30

30 Recoil Control 89

mran's recoil control score is low due to his missing arm, meaning he must use all his weapons one-handed

Minene's general vision is not particularly low, as it does not seem to hamper her in combat, however, due to her lost eye, she has little depth perception.

Battle

Village in Azerbaijan, night

Minene Uryuu silently walked up to a window on the second story of an abandoned house. Directly below her stood Imran Zakhaev, flanked by two Ultranationalist soldiers. Minene took aim with her MP5 and fired two bursts of three rounds, picking off both enemy soldiers.

Zakhaev, ran into the house, U** at the ready. Minene crept along the wall, MP5 in hand, before turning around a corner in the hallway leading down into full view of the stairs.

Minene spotted Zakhaev and opened fire, sending a burst of several rounds down at Imran. Zakhaev, however, rolled out of the way avoiding the gunfire. Seconds later, Imran Zakhaev peeked around the corner up the stairs and fired his U** in full auto fire, driving Minene around the corner as Zakhaev advanced up the stairs.

Minene turned the corner to see Zakhaev on the landing and fired her weapon at close range. The rounds did not hit Zahkaev directly, but instead knocked the weapon out of his hand.

Zakhaev drew his Desert Eagle and returned fire, a round hitting Minene's MP5 and disarming her as well. Zakhaev advanced on Minene and fired a shot from his Desert Eagle at her head, but the shot missed, due to the difficulty Zakhaev had controlling the weapon's recoil one-handed.

As Zakhaev lined up his next shot, Minene drew her SiG Sauer and fired off the entire magazine into Zakhaev's torso. Imran Zakhaev fell the floor, dead.

WINNER: Minene Uryuu


	35. Chapter 35

Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya No Uta) vs Enjou Tomoe (Kara No Kyoukai)

Fuminori Sakisaka, the medical student who was driven to insanity and murder after brain damage caused by an auto accident made him see everything as covered in blood and gore.

VS

Enjou Tomoe, a teenager from a troubled family who discovered and challenged the dark secrets behind the problems in his life.

Fuminori Sakisaka

Snufumiys9

A character from a dark, 18+ Japanese "visual novel" game, Fuminori Sakisaka was medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. Fuminori is further destabilized when he meets a "girl" who introduces herself as "Saya". Saya appears normal to Fuminori, while in actuality she is an extradimensional alien creature similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as. Fuminori later falls in love with "Saya" and under her influence, commits a number of murders and begins engaging in cannibalism after he discovers his taste for human flesh.

Enjou Tomoe

Enjou

Enjou Tomoe was a boy in his late teens who lived which his parents in an apartment building. His parents did not have a good relationship with each other or Tomoe, and one day, after having recurring nightmares of his mother killing him, he murdered his parents and ran away. Tomoe was accosted by by a group of thugs. Tomoe fought back and managed to disable one of them with a punch so hard that it literally put out his eye, but Tomoe was overwhelmed by the others. Tomoe was rescued by Shiki Ryougi, who defeated the thugs and invited Tomoe to her home, in spite of his confession that he was a murderer. Tomoe lived at Ryougi's place for multiple days. Tomoe became attracted to Ryougi, though Shiki only laughs in response.

Tomoe returns to the apartment building with Ryougi find the dead bodies of his parents... as well as himself... Shortly afterwards, Tomoe and Ryougi are attacked by a group of "zombies", which are easily dispatched by Ryougi, before they encounter Araya Souren, a sorceror who bordered on invincible, and even managed to survive Shiki's normally instantly fatal attacks. Araya imprisons Shiki in a magical seal within the walls of the apartment building. Tomoe manages to escape, but returns, along with Mikiya Kokutou, a close friend and eventually love interest of Ryougi's, armed with a katana capable of breaking magical barriers. At this point, it is revealed that Tomoe is actually already dead, and the "Tomoe" appearing in the movie is actually a reanimated puppet created by Araya to lure Shiki to him so he could use her powers to reach the "Spiral of Origin". In spite of his "puppet" body beginning to disintegrate, resulting in the loss of one of his arms, Tomoe nonetheless confronts Araya, who states that all of Tomoe's emotions, including his attraction to Ryougi were implanted by him, and that the "origin of his soul" is "worthlessness". Tomoe manages to break through the magic barrier Araya uses to protect himself and manages to stab Araya in the chest with Shiki's tanto, but Araya barely notices, and proceeds to magically disintegrate Tomoe's body.

However, Tomoe turns out to be Araya's undoing, as he left the magic barrier-breaking katana in the apartment building's elevator, cutting a hole in the barrier, allowing Ryougi to escape and kill Araya with the katana.

Note: For the purposes of this battle Tomoe's "origin" will NOT be a factor in this battle, and his body will NOT disintegrate (i.e. limb loss), he will be as durable as a normal human.

Weapons

Heavy Melee

Woodcutting Axe (Fuminori)

Axe

When Fuminori decides he needs a more potent weapon than a butcher's knife, he purchases a long-handled woodcutting axe. Fuminori notes that Japan has laws restricting the length of knives, but axes such as the one he purchases are perfectly legal, and with a few feet of the knives in the store.

Katana (Tomoe)

Katana

The katana is the classic "samurai sword", with an extremely sharp curved single-edged blade forged from layers of hard, medium and soft steel to provide the optimum combination of strength and flexibility.

Knives

Butcher's Knife (Fuminori)

Fuminori commits his first murder with a butcher's knife. The knife appears to have about an eight-inch blade. Fuminori is pictured holding the knife in the main image, so I will not add a separate image.

Tanto (Tomoe)

Tanto

A tanto is a short Japanese dagger similar in appearance to miniaturization of a katana with a straightened blade, however, on close inspection, one will notice the blade has a nearly flat side, with no ridge, unlike a katana. This gives the sword greater penetration power. Tanto were used as secondary weapons by samurai, and were also used for self defense by civilians, and as tools.

X-Factors

Enjou Tomoe X-Factor Fuminori Sakisaka

68 Agility 64

89 Brutality 94

90 Killer Instinct 90

68 Intelligence 87

45 Psychological Health 17

83 Physical Strength 76

80 Unarmed Combat 70

Notes

Rematch due to no votes in original ended March 1st.

Battle

Enjou Tomoe walked onto the upper floor of the apartment building created by Araya Souren to house his "puppets". Enjou entered a door to an apartment that was ajar. A smell of rotting meat was emminating from the room. Unknown to Tomoe, one of the dead bodies Araya had turned into a "puppets" were none other than Fuminori Sakisaka and the mysterious alien being known as "Saya".

Tomoe walked into the apartment. Immediately, he saw to a trail of a mucus-like substance on the wall, leading up the sealing, like a giant slug had been crawling around. At the same time, Tomoe heard a squelching sound similar to the noise such a creature might make coming from above. Enjou Tomoe drew the katana and looked up into a mouth full of sharp teeth. Tomoe jumped back just into time to avoid being grabbed by the creature's tentacles.

Tomoe swung his katana, slicing into the creature's flesh and and forcing it down from the ceiling, however, the monster seemed to regenerate from its wound. Undetered, Tomoe slashed at it again and again, slicing the creature into quarters.

"Araya!", Tomoe yelled, "Are you going to face me or just hide behind your minions!? Coward!"

Araya Souren, however, did not appear. Instead, a man walked into the building from the elevator. The "puppet" that was Fuminori Sakisaka walked over to the door to the apartment. Fuminori drew a kitchen knife as he yelled "You... You killed my Saya... DIE!"

Fuminori ran at Tomoe, who blocked the knife attack with his katana. Tomoe countered with a slashing attack, which Fuminori dodged. As Tomoe prepared for another attack, Fuminori punched him in the chest, knocking him into a wall. Tomoe rolled out of the way as Fuminori pulled something out of a bag: an axe with a handle about as long as his katana.

Fuminori charged at Tomoe, swinging his axe in a wide horizontal arc. Tomoe blocked the attack, but his katana was launched across the hall, into the elevator. Tomoe side stepped a downward slash as he drew the tanto that had belong to Shiki Ryougi. As Fuminori raised his axe for another attack, Tomoe took advantage of the opening, thrusting his tanto into torso once, twice, three times.

Fuminori's hand went limp, the axe falling backwards, landing behind him as he fell to the floor, dead.

WINNER: Enjou Tomoe

From behind Tomoe, a voice said, "Impressive", Araya Souren said, "But you are still nothing but a fake. Your origin is worthlessness. That creation was simply more useless than you."

"ARAYA!", Tomoe yelled as he charged at the sorceror with Fuminori's axe. At the same time, the Shiki Ryougi walked out of the wall in the basement of the apartment building, the magical barrier-breaking katana having opened a hole back into the real world. Araya was on the upper floor, she could sense it. Now she just had to wait for the next elevator up...


	36. Chapter 36

Nanashi (Sword of the Stranger) vs Onigafuchi Villagers (Higurashi)

Nanashi, the ronin who rescued prevented the sacrifice of a child by a daimyo and a group of foreigners intent on using his blood to make an elixer of immortality.

When Nanashi ventures into the village of Hinamizawa, in his time known as Onigafuchi, a village where the residents are stricken with a mysterious, insanity-causing illness which causes them to commit violent acts such as human sacrifices and the murder of outsiders.

Will he escape Hinamizawa and live to tell the tale?

Nanashi

SOTS cover

Nanashi with Kotaro and Tobimaru

Nanashi (literally "no name") was a samurai of a daimyo in Sengoku-era Japan, until, after one battle he was ordered to kill two children, presumably heirs to the defeated lord. Nanashi killed the children, but deeply regretted it, becoming a traveling ronin and leaving his sword tied in its sheath. After encountering a child and his dog who were hiding for an unknown party searching for them, Nanashi and the child, Kotaro were attacked by several enemies. Nanashi and Kotaro's dog, Tobimaru, defeated the attackers, Nanashi fighting them with his sword still in its sheath. The dog, Tobimaru, is wounded by a poisoned throwing knife, and Nanashi agrees to give Kotaro a ride to town. After getting medicine to help the dog, Nanashi discovers Kotaro is being hunted by a Japanese daimyo working with a group of Ming Dynasty Chinese seeking to ritually murder the child and use his blood as an ingredient in an elixer of immortality. Nanashi is separated from Kotaro and he captured by the daimyo and the Ming forces, however, Nanashi fights his way through a battle between the Ming and a rival daimyo also seeking the child, finally drawing his sword and fighting his way through anyone who gets between him and the altar where Kotaro is to be sacrificed, including a master scythe-wielder and a highly skilled Western mercenary in the employ of the Ming, before finally rescuing Kotaro.

Onigafuchi Villagers

OukaFurude

Oka Furude, a shrine priestess in Onigafuchi at some point in the Japanese feudal era.

The Village of Onigafuchi, known in the modern era as Hinamizawa is a fictional village in Japan featured in the anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. While Higurashi is take place in 1983, the past of Hinamizawa is a major plot point. Hinamizawa is home to a mysterious local disease that causes violent behavior in those infected with it, once the infection reaches a certain level. During the feudal era of Japan, Hinamizawa, then known as Onigafuchi, or "The Demon's Abyss", was home to a group of villagers who believed they were descended from demons. This was due to stories about a mass Hinamizawa Syndrome outbreak that resulted in widespread bloodshed. Not knowing about the infection, the villagers believed that those villagers with demonic blood had reverted the their evil nature, and massacred the fully human inhabitants of the village. In order to stop this from happening again, they made human sacrifices to the god of the their local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro. On the night of an event called the Watanagashi Festival in June, the villagers would take a sacrificial victim, torture them, before finally having a priest or shrine maiden cut open their intestines with a sword, scythe, or sharpened hoe-like tool. The victim would be left to bleed to death as they villagers all took a piece of their intestines and floated it in the river, symbolically washing away the sins of the village. In addition to this violent ritual, the Hinamizawans also tortured and murdered those who violated the "laws" of Oyashiro, including outsiders entering the town, villagers attempting to leave the town, and those who enter forbidden areas in the shrine to Oyashiro. In this match, there will be 20 total Onigafuchi villagers.

Weapons

Nanashi's Weapons

Katana

A katana is the classic samurai sword, made with a combination of hard and soft steel to maximize both strength and flexibility. Katana are known for being of extremely high quality, with a razor sharp edge.

Sheath

Nanashi is capable of using the sheath of his sword alone as a weapon, if he is disarmed of his sword.

Dao

A Dao is a curved Chinese sword used for slashing and chopping. Nanashi takes one of the these weapons after he loses his katana.

Ceramic Grenade (x1)

The Ming in Sword of the Stranger use crude grenades filled with gunpowder as weapons. While Nanashi never actually uses one in the movie, we are going the give him one, presumably taken for the Ming, in this match to help even the odds for the outnumbered Nanashi.

Sword Throw

Nanashi throws his katana at a Ming priest about the sacrifice Kotaro, killing him. In this match, Nanashi may do this with any weapon, including captured enemy weapons (see below)

Note

Nanashi will be allowed to pick up enemy weapons.

Onigafuchi weapons

Katana (one in hands of priest)

Sharpened Ceremonial Hoe (one in hands of priest

Scythes

Axes

Nata (Japanese machete-like tool)

Improvised clubs

Scenario

Nanashi will be standing near the Shinto Shrine in Hinamizawa, shortly after the Watanagashi festival has been performed. The Nanashi will be able to retreat into the village or the forested mountains in order to gain a better position.

X-Factors

Nanashi X-Factor Onigafuchi Villager

88 Armor 17

86 Combat Experience 12-23

96 Discipline 13

84 Tactics 34

88 Training 12-34

1 Numbers 20

Battle

Nanashi walked along a narrow path in the middle of the woods, on the side of a mountain overlooking a village along a river in the valley. Up ahead, the ronin spotted a the flickering light of numerous torches. As he got closer, Nanashi realized it was a Shinto shrine, with a number of people attending what looked like some sort of ceremony.

Something, however, didn't seem right. Nanashi thought he heard the groans of a wounded man amidst the sounds of the chanting and taiko drums of the ceremony. Nanashi walked into the forest and walked closer, moving from tree to tree until he got a good view of the crowd and the cermony.

On a stage at the front of the temple, there stood a group of Shinto priests and shrine maidens. The priests all had demonic-looking masks on. Then, Nanashi saw what was in the middle of the group: A bound man, with blood flowing down from his hands. It looked like nails had been driven into his fingers.

Nanashi looked on in horror, moving his hand down to the handle of his katana, ready to draw the blade if he was discovered.

The Shinto priest spoke: "Oyashiro-sama, we offer this sacrifice to you so that you may bless this village and ensure peace."

The priest the drew a katana and made a gash across the man's lower torso. A shrine maiden then advanced to with a tool similar to a hoe, only ornately decorated. The shrine maiden then brought the hoe down on the victim's torso. The sacrificial victim let out a blood curdling scream as the shrine maiden tore out the victim's intestines.

Nanashi drew his sword fully. These people in this village, who practiced this horrific corruption of Shinto beliefs were dangerous. There was not doubt of that.

The priest of the shrine noticed the torchlight reflected off Nanashi's blade and turned to towards him and said.

"An outsider has dared set foot on the forbidden land of the village of Onigafuchi", the priest said, "Kill him in accordance with the laws given to us by Oyashiro-sama"

The priest raised his katana and the shrine maiden the ceremonial hoe menacingly, while about 20 villagers armed themselves with axes, scythes, knives and any other improvised weapons they could find and ran at Nanashi.

The Shinto priest made it their first, swing his katana in a wide slashing arc. Nanashi jumped backwards, avoiding the blade, and made a diagonal slice at his attacker. The priest in the mask blocked the blow with his sword. He clearly had some experience, but he was no warrior

That was made obvious as the shrine maiden armed with the ceremonial hoe swung her weapon at Nanashi's side, only for Nanashi to take his sheath in his other hand and block the attack.

Nanashi sidestepped as second attack by the sword-toting priest and thrust his katana through his back, killing the priest who appeared to be the ring leader of this human-sacrificing cult.

Nanashi then responded to an attack by the shrine maiden by slicing straight through the ceremonial hoe and into her torso, taking out another participant in the grotesque ceremony.

(18 Onigafuchi villagers remaining)

The rest of the Onigafuchi villagers were not pleased with the recent turn of events. They charged in with assorted improvised melee weapons. Nanashi drew a black powder grenades he had captured from the Ming and lit it using a torch along the path, before tossing it into the incoming horde. The grenade exploded, killing two of the Onigafuchi villagers and stunning a couple more.

Nanashi retreated into the woods on the slope of the mountains surrounding Onigafuchi, and turned, sword at the ready to face his attackers from a height advantage. An Onigafuchi villager armed with a nata swung the weapon at Nanashi, only for the ronin to dodge his attack by jumping to the side.

Nanashi's foot hit a rock, causing him to slide down the slope for a few feet. Thinking quickly, Nanashi stuck his sword out as he slid down hill, slashing the Onigafuchi villager's throat.

Nanashi grabbed the villager's nata and threw it at another of his attackers, the machete-like blade embedding itself in the Onigafuchi villager's forehead, killing him instantly.

(14 Onigafuchi villagers remaining)

Two more Onigafuchi villagers came at Nanashi, one armed with an axe, the other a hammer. The attacker with the axe made a horizontal swing, which Nanashi dodged, but it put him dangerously close to the edge of a cliff.

The axeman raised his weapon over his head for a powerful vertical strike, but Nanashi thrust his blade forward, into his attacker's chest. Nanashi pulled his katana out of his fallen attacker and focused on the other Onigafuchi villager, who carried a hammer.

The hammer-wielder swung at Nanashi, only for Nanashi to dodge and strike back, killing him with a slash going into his torso. However, as Nanashi attacked, he slipped off the cliff.

Thankfully, Nanashi grabbed onto a tree growing up over the roughly fifty-foot cliff. Nanashi climbed down from the tree to about twelve feet above the ground, when he realized he was surrounded by a mob of Onigafuchians.

"Nigeranai"- "You cannot escape", one of them shouted, wielding a scythe menacingly.

Nanashi jumped down from the tree and swung his katana, decapitating the man with the scythe, before turning the face the rest of the mob. Nanashi landed on his knees, as a pair of Onigafuchians rounded on him with axes.

Nanashi swung his sword, catching one of the Onigafuchians in the leg, dropping him to the ground, before Nanashi got up and stabbed him through the back.

(8 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining)

An Onigafuchi villager with a scythe rounded on Nanashi, slashing at him. The scythe-wielder missed, but the scythe hooked Nanashi's sword out of his hand.

Nanashi drew a Chinese Dao he had taken during his battle with the Ming and slashed the scythe-wielder's throat, before slicing into the head of another Onigafuchian with a hammer, splitting his skull.

Nanashi picked up his katana with his other hand and sliced with both swords, each in an opposite direction, killing two more of his assailants in a spray of blood.

(4 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining)

The four survivors of the angry mob raised their weapons and charged at Nanashi, each from a different direction. Nanashi ducked an axe strike and slashed with his dao, cutting into the axeman's chest.

The Onigafuchian with the axe fell as Nanashi turned to face the last three villagers, swords in both hands.

Nanashi threw the dao at one of the attacker, who carried a scythe, lodging the blade in his neck and dropping him to the ground, before sidestepping an attacker with thrust at him with a knife and making a powerful two-handed strike that severed his attacker's arm and went into the torso far enough to kill him instantly.

The final attacker came after Nanashi with an axe in hand. Only for Nanashi to pull his katana out of the dead body of his last attacker and thrust his sword the enemies' chest.

The Onigafuchian fell to the ground as Nanashi retrieved his dao from the dead body and walked away from the scene of carnage, wanting to leave this village of horrors as quickly as possible.

(0 Onigafuchi Villagers remaining)

WINNER: Nanashi


	37. Chapter 37

Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn (Condemned series) vs Yuno Gasai (Mirai Nikki)

Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn, the serial killer who hunts other serial killers for sport.

VS

Yuno Gasai, the sociopathic, stalker-like yandere who would anything for the affection of her love interest... including commit multiple murders.

Combatants

Leland Vanhorn

758px-SKX2

Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, not as an act of vigilantism, but simply for sport. SKX also killed several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded.

Yuno Gasai

YunoGasai

One of twelve individuals given a "Future Diary" by a being known as "Deus Ex Machina", a being claiming to be God. The "Future Diary" predicts some aspect of the holder's future, in the case of Gasai, the actions of her love interest and fellow "Diary Holder" Yukiteru Amano. Yuno's "Future Dairy" takes the form of her cell phone, and marks her as a contestant in a battle between 12 diary holders, the winner becoming the sucessor of "Deus" as God. If the diary is destroyed, the user will die. Yuno shows an obsessive, stalker-like attraction towards Yukiteru Amano, brutally attacking and killing anyone who attempts to harm him, proving herself lethal with a variety of weapons. Later in the series, unpleasant details about Yuno's past, namely that she was forced to live in a cage and given limited amounts of food by her parents after she failed to live up to their expectations of perfection. In an attempt to make her parents see the error of their ways, Yuno escaped and forced her parents into a similar situation to the one she previously was in. Instead of changing their ways, Yuno's parents starved to death in the cage. Yuno has been hiding their bodies ever since. These past trauma contributed to the mentally unstable, violent persona Yuno displays in the anime and manga.

Weapons

Knives

Hunting Knife (Vanhorn)

Hunting-knife-nl2

Vanhorn uses a large hunting knife for many of his killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife, with a clip point and a length of about ten inches.

Kitchen Knife (Gasai)

Kitchen Knife

Yuno can be seen in the manga wielding a kitchen knife. The knife appears to be about 8-10 inches in length.

119's Edge

Vanhorn's Hunting Knife as it is designed for use as a weapon.

Melee

Fireplace Poker (Vanhorn)

At one point, SKX used a metal fireplace poker to kill one of his victims (or, more properly, he tortures the victim and leaves them with the poker to use to commit suicide). The poker has a metal point and hook on the end, making it possible for it to be used in a manner similar to a medieval war hammer.

Hatchet (Gasai)

Hatchet

The Hatchet is arguably Yuno's signature weapons, using it at several points in the anime and manga series to kill those who threaten Yukiteru. The hatchet in question appears to have a small head and a handle of about a foot in length.

Ranged

Throwing Knife (Vanhorn)

In Condemned 2: Bloodshot, SKX sneaks up on a SWAT officer and kills him instantly with a throwing knife, confirming the lethality of the weapon.

Crossbow (Gasai)

2Crossbows Belgian Crossbow Pistol DX1233 1110

Yuno uses a crossbow at one point during the manga. The crossbow in question appears to be a "pistol crossbow", a smaller crossbow with no stock, and presumably a shorter range, similar to the one above, but more "modern" looking.

119's Edge

Yuno's crossbow for its greater range.

Handguns

Colt M1911 (Vanhorn)

800px-M1911A1

The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters.

Smith and Wesson 36 (Gasai)

S&W Model 36

The Smith and Wesson Model 36 is a small "J-frame" .38 caliber revolver with a five-round cylinder. The weapon has a maximum range of 46 meters, but an effective range of only 23 meters.

119's Edge

SKX's Colt M1911 for its greater range and capacity.

Special Weapons

Sonic Emitter (Vanhorn)

After being inducted into the Oro Invictus at the end of Condemned 2, SKX was given surgical implants in the jaw and chest that allow him to emit sonic frequencies that can cause excruiating pain, brain damage and eventually prove fatal.

M84 Flashbang Grenade (Yuno)

M84 stun grenade

A flashbang grenade is a type of grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, but no shrapnel. The weapon is designed to disorient and disable, but not kill.

119's Edge

Vanhorn's Sonic Emitter for its greater lethality

X-Factors

Leland Vanhorn X-Factor Yuno Gasai

87 Brutality 81

78 Combat Experience 80

82 Killer Instinct 82

92 Intelligence 90

84 Physical Strength 60

70 Agility 81

46 Psychological Health 39

Battle

Yuno Gasai walked into a rundown abandoned hotel. Suddenly, she spotted a man standing over a dead body that had been knifed repeatedly stabbed to death. Standing over the corpse was a man armed with a large hunting knife.

Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn turned around suddenly, spotting Yuno in the doorway to the room. SKX drew his M1911 pistol from his his side and fired three times, grazing Yuno's side with one of the bullets. Yuno ran out the door, down a hallway, and around a corner.

As SKX exited the hotel room, three .38 caliber rounds flew past him. SKX and Yuno exchanged fire, but neither scored a hit. SKX advanced on Yuno with his hunting and throwing knives at the ready. SKX drew the knife and threw it as Yuno drew her crossbow. The knife missed Yuno.

Yuno fired her crossbow, grazing Vanhorn's torso. Vanhorn got out a metal fireplace poker he had used to commit one of his murders, a souvenir that doubled as a weapon. Yuno Gasai laughed maniacally as she tossed an M84 flashbang at SKX. The grenade landed near Vanhorn, who kicked it, causing the flashbang the explode between them, stunning them both.

Serial Killer X charged at Yuno as his vision and hearing began to return, though his ears were still ringing and his eyes still hurt. Gasai raised her hatchet and blocked SKX's attack with the poker.

Yuno slashed at a SKX, who also blocked her attack. The two sociopathic killers dueled for a while, until SKX used the hook on the poker to grab Yuno's hatchet and disarm her.

Not to go down without a fight, Yuno drew a kitchen knife and thrust at SKX, who blocked, but the blade went into his hand, causing him to drop the poker. SKX drew his hunting knife as Yuno made another slash at him.

SKX blocked the blow and activated the new sonic emitter he had gotten when he joined the Oro. The sonic frequencies caused severe pain in Yuno's head. Yuno charged at SKX, going berserk, slashing wildly. Yuno thrust the knife into SKX's chest.

But not before Yuno felt a severe pain in her head and everything went black. Yuno Gasai expired from the severe brain hemorrhaging caused by SKX's emissions.

But Vanhorn would not be far behind her. He managed to walk to steps before he succumbed to the knife wound in his chest

Draw


	38. Chapter 38

Ethan Thomas (Condemned series) vs Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men)  
>Ethan Thomas, the former FBI agent who challenged the conspiracy of an ancient cult to descend the world in the chaos.<p>

VS

Anton Chigurh, the lethal hitman who ended the life of numerous Mexican gangsters, as well as a vigilante.

Combatants  
>Ethan Thomas<br>426px-Thomas

Ethan Thomas was an agent of the FBI's Serial Crimes Unit in an unnamed U.S. city that was experiencing a major crime wave. Ethan was sent to a crime scene, where, in the midst of investigating, he was attacked by several homeless individuals armed with various improvised weapons, as well as a mysterious man who stole his gun and killed two police officers. Ethan was forced to flee after he was falsely accused of the murder. Ethan later discovered the man who stole his weapon was Leland Vanhorn, a serial killer known as Serial Killer X, who preyed on other serial killers. Ethan tracked SKX through the city, fight off countless attackers with both firearms and melee weapons, before making his way to an abandoned orchard outside of town, where he confronted Leland Vanhorn and his uncle, Malcolm Vanhorn, eventually shooting Leland. At the orchard, Ethan encountered a group of mysterious individual with metal implant in their body, who Malcolm stated were responsible for the chaos in the city. A year later, Ethan's name was cleared, but he had left the FBI, and was an alcoholic, living on the streets. He was summoned by the FBI after the SKX made a reappearance, murdering his uncle. Ethan was forced to fight his way through the city streets yet again to uncover the mystery of SKX and the mysterious events surrounding the crime wave in the city. Ethan discovered that the crime wave was the work of cult known as the Oro Invictus, who placed sonic emitters throught the city. These emitters emit a frequency that causes insanity among those exposed to them. Ethan eventually fought his way to the Oro compound, contending not only with individuals influenced by the Oro, but also Oro-controlled SWAT teams sent to eliminate him. Eventually, Ethan reached the center of the Oro compound and, overloaded the core of the sonic emitters, defeated a high ranking cult member and SCU agent named Dorland, and destroyed the Oro compound. Serial Killer X, however, remains at large as of the end of the second game, with the ending suggesting that SKX has himself joined the Oro.  
>Anton Chigurh (From pre-established DF Wiki page)<br>AntonChigurh

Anton Chigurh is a hitman notorious because of his lack of mercy and acknowledgement of human emotion. He enjoys unconventional weapons like a Captive bolt pistol, a tool used stun animals prior to slaughter, and a sound-suppressed shotgun. During the early 1980s, Chigurh was hired to extract a satchel of drugs, but discovered the drugs were already taken by a hunter named Llewelyn Moss. Desiring money, the hitman tracks down the hunter, but Moss does not go down without a fight. Moss, who is also being chased by Mexican gangsters, leads Chigurh into a trap filled with angry, drug-desiring Mexicans. However, his mastery in killing allows him to tear apart the Mexican gangsters and eventually a bounty hunter.

Weapons

Melee Weapons

Fire Axe (Ethan)

FireAxe

The fire axe is large axe with a spike on the back, made from heat resistant materials and used by firefighters to clear debris and break open doors into order to enter a burning building. Like any axe, however, it can also be used as a deadly improvised weapon.

Captive Bolt Pistol (Anton)

CaptiveBoltPistolChigurh

The captive bolt pistol is a device normally used for slaughtering livestock. The weapon fires a bolt that is attached to the device (hence the "captive" in the name) into the target by means of air pressure. The weapon can prove lethal if used in the right place, but, due to the "captive" nature of the bolt, can only be used at point blank range, and the weapon requires a compressed air tank roughly the size of a large fire extinguisher to operate.

119's Edge

Ethan's Fire Axe for its greater portability.

Handguns

SIG Sauer P226 (Ethan)

Sigsauer p226-1

The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Ethan's SIG will have a 15-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second.

Glock 19 (Anton)

Glock19

The Glock 19 is a compact version of the Glock 17 handgun with a 15 round magazine as standard, chambered from 9mm ammunition. Thee exact range Glock 19 is not listed on Wikipedia, but the Glock 17 has a range of about 50 meters. One would assume the Glock 19 to have a similar-slighly shorter range.

119's Edge

The weapons are similar enough to call this Even

Shotguns

Benelli M3 (Ethan)

Benelli M3 Super 90

The Benelli M3 is a 12 gauge semi-automatic shotgun with a 7 round tubular magazine, plus one round in the chamber for a total of eight rounds. Ethan's Benelli has a holographic reflex sight.

Suppressed Remington 11-87 (Anton)

Remington1187Silenced

The Reminton 11-87 is a semi-automatic 12 gauge shotgun with a 7 (plus one round in the chamber for a total of eight) round tubular magazine. Chigurh's Remington has a suppressor attached to the barrel.

119's Edge

The weapons in the themselves are very similar, however, I give Ethan's Benelli a slight edge for its reflex sight.

Submachine Guns

IMI U** (Ethan)

800px-U** 1

The U** is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original U** has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters.

TEC-9 (Anton)

TEC92

The TEC-9 is a 9mm semi-automatic pistol with a 32-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. For the purposes of this match, Anton's TEC will be illegally converted to full auto.

119's Edge

Ethan's U** for its far superior range.

X-Factors

Ethan Thomas X-Factor Anton Chigurh

78 Training 53

83 Combat Experience 77

70 Killer Instinct 82

80 Physical Strength 80

59 Psychological Health 39

Battle

Former FBI Agent Ethan Thomas across the dark interior of an abandoned factory. Suddenly, he heard the sound of a silenced weapon firing. Ethan turned to see Anton Chigurh pointing his silenced Remington 11-87 at him.

Ethan returned fire with his Benelli M3 shotgun, forcing Chigurh to take cover behind a rusting piece of machinery. A shot from Anton's shotgun knocked the Benelli out of Ethan's hands. Instead, Ethan drew an U** he had taken off the body of an armed thug he had fought earlier.

Ethan fired a three round burst at Anton, one of the rounds grazing his side. Anton retaliated with his TEC-9, which was illegally converted to full auto fire. Ethan and Anton exchanged bursts of fully automatic fire, until the magazines ran dry.

Anton ran out of ammo slightly before Ethan, but soon, both had drawn their pistols. One of the rounds narrowly missed Ethan, as did a few that almost hit Chigurh. Eventually, Anton shot Ethan's gun, knocking the weapon out of his hand and grazing his side with a bullet fragment.

Anton got out his captive bolt pistol and advanced on Ethan, ready to finish him off with a bolt to the head. Ethan, however, grabbed a fire axe from a case on the wall and swung at Anton. The strike missed Anton, but the blade of the axe punctured the compressed air tank for Anton's pistol. The axe also got stuck in the tank, rendering both weapons useless.

Anton reached for his Glock, but Ethan rolled out of the way, and grabbed the Benelli off the ground. Anton's gunshot that disarmed him earlier had not damaged the shotgun sufficiently to destroy it, only leaving a scratch on the receiver.

Ethan pointed the gun in Anton's general direction as Anton raised his Glock. Ethan fired first, squeezing the trigger twice, riddling Anton's chest with buckshot and even putting one shot through his head. The assassin fell to the floor, dead.

Ethan walked over to Anton's body and picked up his Glock, and the shotgun shells had had at his side, before leaving the scene of the battle.

Winner: Ethan Thomas


	39. Chapter 39

Gordon McSweeney (Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191) vs Minene Uryuu (Mirai Nikki)

Gordon McSweeney, the religiously zealous Protestant soldier of an Alternate First World War, who believes he delivers the wrath of God through his flamethrower.

VS

Minene Uryuu, The militant atheist terrorist determined to rid the world of religion... who ironically became embroiled in a battle to become a god.

Two warriors who would mortal enemies if they met... WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Combatants

Gordon McSweeney

Gordon McSweeney was a soldier in an alternate First World War in Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191, where the Confederacy won the Civil War and became the primary enemy of the U.S. in World War I. McSweeney was raised in a devout Presbyterian family. During his time in the war, McSweeney was armed with a flamethrower. McSweeney he was doing the work of God by fighting the Confederates and a Mormon insurrection in Utah. He was known for being exceedingly pious, never swearing or even reading anything except the Bible, viewing newspapers were corrupt. McSweeney viewed the Presbyterianism as the one true branch of Christianity, and believed most people around him, especially the enemy, were bound for eternal hellfire. McSweeney pulled off a number of feats of combat prowess, including destroying a Confederate "barrel" (alternate name for a tank) by firing his flamethrower into the viewing ports and later destroyed a river gunboat with explosives.

Minene Uryuu

kki.562960

Minene Uryuu was a normal Japanese child until she traveled to the Middle East with her parents as a child. Minene parents were killed in the crossfire of a battle between an Islamic terrorist organization a the (presumably) Isreali military, leaving Minene alone in a war-torn country where no one spoke her language. This incident instilled an intense hatred of religion in Minene. Minene was forced to grow up on the streets of the Middle East, stealing and killing to survive. At some point in her life, Minene made it her life's mission to destroy religion, particularly the Judeo-Christian tradition. By the time she reached adulthood, Minene had returned to Japan, and made an attempt to kill a Catholic Cardinal who was visiting the country. Minene escaped the incident, but almost fell to her death in her escape, were it not for an entity claiming to be God rescuing her and telling her that she was chosen as part of a battle to become his successor. Minene received a "Future Diary", cell phone that predicts an aspect of her future, in her case, how to escape her current situation. Minene intends to become a god and use her power to destroy all religion in the world.

Weapon

Knives

Trench Knife (Gordon)

TrenchwKnuckles

The Trench Knife is a knife used for close combat, primarily in the First World War, with limited deployment in the Second World War. The trench knife has straight blade intended for lethal stabbing attacks, as well as a pair of brass knuckles built into the hilt.

Bayonet (Minene)

Minene uses a detached bayonet as a combat knife. The weapon appears to be about seven inches long and similar in appearance to a KA-BAR knife or an M9 Bayonet. The weapon is picture in Minene's image above.

119's Edge

The weapons are essentially Even

Handguns

Colt M1911 (McSweeney)

M1911

The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The was the standard handgun of the US Army from 1911 until the 1980s.

SIG Sauer P230 (Minene)

Sig Sauer P230 SL Right

The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine.

119's Edge

Gordon's M1911 for its greater stopping power.

Mid-Range Weapons

Flamethrower (McSweeney)

Flamethrower

A Flamethrower is a weapon that fires a stream of burning fuel from storage tanks on the back of the user. The was first used in the First World War. The weapon is capable of firing a stream of flames at a range of up to 18 meters, and has enough fuel for two minutes of continuous fire.

MP5 (Minene)

Mp5

The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters.

119's Edge

Minene's MP5 for its greater range.

Grenades

MkI Fragmentation Grenade (McSweeeney)

MkI-Frag

The MkI Fragmentation Grenade used in the First World War. The grenade is similar in appearance to and the direct predecessor of the World-War II era MkII "pineapple" grenade. The weapon sometimes had fusing issues that allowed the enemy to return it, and, like the later "pineapple" grenade, its fragmentation pattern was unreliable.

M67 Grenade (Minene)

M67

The M67 is a high explosive fragmentation grenade with a 6.5 ounce Comp B charge. The weapon has a more reliable fragmentation pattern, sending roughly evenly sized fragments in all directions. The weapon has a 4.5 second fuse on average.

119's Edge

Minene's M67 for its superior fragmentation ability.

Explosives

TNT (McSweeney)

TNT 6

Trinitrotoluene, or TNT is an explosive substance that was commonly used in the First and Second World Wars. TNT saw a variety of applications, from bombs, to shells, to simple blocks of explosive place to demolish a target. McSweeney used a TNT charge to destroy a river gunboat in Arkansas during the alternate World War I. TNT has a detonation velocity of 6900 meters per second.

C-4 (Minene)

C4

C-4 is a plastic explosive capable of easily being handled without fear of detonating it, allowing it to be molded into any container. Minene uses C-4 in a variety of weapons, including time bombs, proximity mines, and remote charges, most notably when she damaged Yuno Gasai and Yukiteru Amano's school in an attempt to kill them. C4 has a detonation velocity of 8092 meters per second.

119's Edge

Minene's C-4 for its greater destructive force.

X-Factors  
>Gordon McSweeney X-Factor Minene Uryuu<br>90 Training 88  
>92 Combat Experience 90<br>90 Killer Instinct 92  
>69 Agility 90<br>92 Physical Strength 82  
>33 Psychological Health 45<br>Non Quantifiable

Gordon's weapon require him to wear a large tank of flammable gas on his back, which will explode violently when shot.  
>Minene is missing one eye, having lost it in fight.<p>

Battle

Gordon McSweeney looked around the abandoned factory he had walked into. Little did he know, when he entered the building, he had been transported through space and time. McSweeney turned the corner around a rusting machine to face a mysterious woman with one eye and her hair a purple color that didn't seem natural.

Minene Uryuu turned to the soldier armed with the flamethrower, and assumed he must be a "diary holder", so she opened fire with her MP5 submachine gun, but missed, the shots flying over McSweeney's head.

"In the name of the Lord and the United States of America, I shall strike thee down!", McSweeney said as he fired his flamethrower.

Minene dodged the streak of fire, and said "Bringing pain and death in the name of God. I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

Minene turned the corner and fired her MP5, hitting the fuel hose, but not detonating it. McSweeney threw off the damaged Flamethrower and drew his Colt M1911, shooting the MP5 out of Minene's hand.

Minene took cover behind a now silent conveyor belt and drew her SIG Sauer P230, as a Mk I grenade landed next to her. Minene picked up the active grenade and threw it back. The grenade landed near McSweeney, but he took cover behind a machine and avoided the blast.

Minene climbed onto a catwalk and fired her pistol at McSweeney, grazing his shoulder. McSweeney moved from cover to cover and placed a TNT charge on a support of the catwalk.

Minene jumped off the catwalk as Gordon detonated the charge. As she jumped, she tossed an M67 grenade at McSweeney, but the grenade landed far short of him and detonated without harming McSweeney.

Minene felt something strike the side of her head hard, and turned to see that McSweeney had struck her with the brass knuckes of his trench knife. Minene blocked Gordon's slash with her combat knife, and, with her other hand, placed a remote C4 charge in the chest pocket of McSweeney's uniform.

Minene than kicked McSweeney between the legs, dazing him, before she ran to a safe distance and detonated the charges. McSweeney's upper body was vaporized by the explosion, a red mist filling the air.

Minene retrieved her MP5 and left the scene of carnage.

WINNER: Minene Uryuu


	40. Chapter 40

Yosuke Kadomatsu (Zipang) vs Andries Rhoodie (Guns of the South)

Yosuke Kadomatsu, the Japanese Self Defense Force sailor who finds himself in a world of danger after his ship is sent back in time to the Second World War.

VS

Andries Rhoodie, the South African white supremacist who went back in time and armed the Confederate Army with AK47s.

Who is deadliest?

Yosuke Kadomatsu

Yosuke Kadomatsu, the main protagonist of the anime Zipang, is the executive officer of the guided missile destroyer JS Mirai, a JSDF missile destroyer that is transported back in time to the Battle of Midway in 1942, in a mysterious event surrounding a storm. After witnessing the battle, the Mirai crew pick up a downed IJN pilot named Lt. Kusaka. In 1942, the Kadomatsu has to contended with attacks by both the US Navy and the IJN at various points in time, and Kusaka's attempts to change the course of the war using the ship. Kadomatsu has a great respect for human life, leading to his decision to rescue Kusaka, however, this would be the first of many times Kadomatsu was forced to struggle to make decisions that could change the course of history.  
>Andries Rhoodie<p>

Andries Rhoodie is the antagonist of the novel Guns of the South by Harry Turtledove. Rhoodie a white South African from the year 2014 and leader of a white supremacist organization known as the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging or AWB. Rhoodie and a group of other AWB members get hold of a time travel device and travel back to the year 1864 and arm the Confederate Army with AK47s, hoping an independent Confederacy would serve as an ally able to prevent to end of aparthied in South Africa. General Lee accepts the weapons and AWB, claiming to be an organization in Rivington, North Carolina called "America Will Break", arm most of the Confederate troops east of the Missisippi with AK47s and train them in their use. Armed with their new rifles, the Confederates attack Washington and force Lincoln to recognize Confederate Independence. Tensions break out between Lee and Rhoodie after Lee states that he would like to gradually emancipate the slaves in the Confederacy. After Lee is elected president of the Confederacy, Rhoodie sends a squad of assassins to kill Lee, but the assassins are themselves killed or captured. Afterwards, the Confederate Army attacks the AWB's headquarters, overwhelming Rhoodie's men in spite of them possessing other 21st century weapons such as belt-fed machine guns, mortars, land mines, and radios. In the end, Rhoodie is stabbed to death by a slave he owned and abused regularly during his time in the 19th century.  
>Weapons<br>Melee  
>M9 Bayonet (Kadomatsu)<p>

A 7-inch blade that can be used detached or on the end of a rifle, the M9 has a clip point and can, in combination with the sheath, be used as a wire cutter.  
>AK47 Bayonet (Rhoodie)<p>

The AK47 can mount a bayonet similar to the M9. Like the M9, it can be used detached or attached  
>119's Edge<p>

The two weapons are essentially Even.  
>Pistols<br>SIG Sauer P220 (Kadomatsu)  
>Sigsauer p220-2<p>

The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters.  
>Makarov (Rhoodie)<br>Makarov

The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds form an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters.  
>119's Edge<p>

Kadomatsu's SIG Sauer for the extra round in the mag.  
>Submachine Guns<br>Minebea PM9 (Kadomatsu)  
>PM9<p>

A submachine gun based off the IMI U**, the PM9 fire 9mm ammuntion from a 25-round magazine with a rate of fire of 1100 rounds per minute at ranges of up to 100 meters.  
>U** (Rhoodie)<br>800px-U** 1

The U** is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original U** has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters.  
>119's Edge<p>

Rhoodie's U** for its superior capacity and range.  
>Assault Rifles<br>Howa Type 89 (Kadomatsu)  
>Type89<p>

The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters.  
>AK-47 (Rhoodie)<br>Ak47

The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second.  
>119's Edge<p>

Kadomatsu's Howa Type 89 for its faster rate of fire and longer range.  
>Machine Guns<br>M249 SAW (Kadomatsu)  
>Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-<p>

The M249 SAW is a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. The weapon uses a 200 round belt as standard  
>PKM (Rhoodie)<br>Pkm

The PKM is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-850 rounds per minute and a range of about 1500 meters. The weapon uses 100 or 200 round belt (200 for the purpose of this match). The gun has muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second.  
>119's Edge<p>

Rhoodies PKM for its greater range.  
>Sniper Rifles<br>M24 (Kadomatsu)  
>M24<p>

The M24 is a military version of the Remington 700 rifle. The M24 is a bolt action sniper rifle that, will, for the purposes of this match, be chambered from 7.62mm NATO ammuntion. The weapon has a range of 800 meters and a five round magazine.  
>Dragunov (Rhoodie)<br>SVD Dragunov

The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Rhoodie's Dragunov for its greater range.  
>Explosives<br>Type 06 Rifle Grenade (Kadomatsu)  
>400px-Type 06 rifle grenade<p>

The Type 06 rifle grenade is a Japanese rifle grenade for use with Howa Type 64 and Type 89 assault rifles. I could not find the exact range of the weapon, but most rifle grenades have a range of 200-300 meters. The grenade has a HEAT warhead  
>22mm Rifle Grenade (Rhoodie)<br>470px-M31HEATcutaway

The 22mm rifle grenade is a rifle grenade that has been used with countless rifles since World War II, including the Springfield M1903, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, M14, M16, SA80, FN FAL, G3, CETME and Yugoslav versions of the SKS and AK47 (Such as the ones Rhoodie used in Guns of the South). I could not find the exact range of the weapon, but most rifle grenades have a range of 200-300 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a HEAT warhead  
>119's Edge<p>

Even. Basically, this is a case of same s#!t, different name.

Kadomatsu/JSDF: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Rhoodie/AWB: Green Green Green Green Green

JS Mirai, Pacific Ocean, 1943

The JS Mirai encounters another of the mysterious storms like the one that sent it back to 1942. Most of the crew are transported back to the present, however, Executive Officer Yosuke Kadomatsu and five others are thrown off the side of the vessel, as well as a large crate of weapons, but they never hit the water, instead, they land on dry ground in...

Rivington, North Carolina, 1864

Yosuke Kadomatsu looked around him. The buildings in the town were all looked mid 19th century, and all the signs were written in English. It looked like the United States around the time of the Civil War. But something was off. The sign on the grand hotel read Hotel Notahilton. Further more, the lights in the "Notahilton (Not a Hilton?)" were clearly electrical lights.

People in 19th century clothing were starting at them, with their unusual clothing.

"What should we do?", asked one of the JSDF sailors.

"Arm up", Kadomatsu replied, "Find Captain Umezu and the others, if we are fired upon, you have permission to return fire."

Kadomatsu and the others walked through the town to the end of the street, where a group of the two men in modern combat fatigues and armed with modern weapons, stood in front of a chain link fence with a sign reading "AWB America Will Break", behind a group of modern-looking buildings.

Andries Rhoodie looked at the mysterious newcomers that had arrived in town. They had clearly come back in time, and they were clearly not AWB. He could not let these intruders survive and report his activities back to the present.

"Take them out!", Rhoodie said in Afrikaans.

The nearest AWB terrorist fired his AK47, a burst of three rounds impacting one of the JSDF sailors in the chest and head, killing him. Darkred. The civilians in the area fled and took cover in their homes, as some of Kadomatsu's men took cover behind a bunch of crates in front of a general store, while Kadomatsu and two others took cover behind a covered wagon next to a drugstore.

A JSDF soldier leaned out over one of the crates, firing his Howa Type 89, killing an AWB terrorist. Green A sniper in one of the guard towers next to AWB compound, however, fired his Dragunov, picking off the JSDF sailor that just fired Darkred.

Another one of Kadomatsu's men got out a Type 06 Rifle Grenade and attached it to his rifle, taking aim at the sniper tower and firing. The grenade exploded in tower, destroying the top of the tower and killing the sniper. Green.

A PKM opened up from a second tower on the other side of the compound, cutting down a man to Kadomatsu's right. One of Kadomatsu's men caught sight of the machine gunner and picked him off with his M24. As he turned the bolt, however, the sniper and another of Kadomatsu's men were blown away when a 22mm rifle grenade impacted behind the crates they were using for cover Darkred Darkred.

The four remaining AWB terrorists advanced on the Kadomatsu's three survivors. Kadomatsu and the other two retreated in to the "Hotel Notahilton" and took cover behind the furniture in now-deserted lobby, the occupants having fled when they heard gunfire.

The AWB troops burst in. One of the AWB troops tried to attack a JSDF sailor with his bayoneted AK47. The JSDF sailor blocked the attack with his bayoneted Howa, and shot the AWB soldier at point blank range. Green. Seconds later, however, Rhoodie pointed his U** at the JSDF sailor and shot him dead with a short burst Darkred.

Kadomatsu got up from cover and fired his Minebea PM-9, taking out the man to Rhoodie's right Green as a JSDF sailor with an M249 SAW rested the LMG on the top of the check-in counter and fired a burst into man to Rhoodie's left. Green

Andries Rhoodie fired his U**, taking out the SAW gunner, but was forced to take cover when her ran out ammo and draw his Makarov pistol. Kadomatsu grabbed his fallen comrade's M249 and turned to Rhoodie.

Before he could fire, however, a bullet from Rhoodie's Makarov struck the belt on Kadomatsu's SAW, breaking the belt and wounding his arm with flying shrapnel from the impact.

Kadomatsu drew his SIG Sauer and took at Rhoodie yet again. Rhoodie meanwhile, had his pistol trained on Kadomatsu. Both men fired at the same time, both scoring headshots. Both time travelers fell to the floor. Green Darkred

DRAW


	41. Chapter 41

Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui (Mercenaries) vs Kiritsugu Emiya and Maiya Hisau (Fate/Zero)

Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui, the lethal mercenaries that brought down the regimes of two dictators and fought entire armies

VS

Kiritsugu Emiya and Maiya Hisau, Japanese assassins that work in a world of magic and sorcerers hidden in plain sight, who counter overly-arrogant mages with modern weapons technology.

Combatants

Nilsson and Mui

Mattias Nilsson

Merc2 2

Mattias Nilsson is a Swedish mercenary formerly in the employ of the PMCs Tactical Solutions and Executive Operations. Before that, Nilsson was a member of the Swedish Lapland Rangers, and after that, a member of a biker gang who is currently wanted in his home country. Nilsson is known for being exceedingly enthusiastic in the deployment of explosives, armored vehicles, and air strikes, and lives for the excitement of his career, caring little for who he works for, but he does have a soft spot for the "little guy" just trying to get by and is loyal to his (few) real friends and allies. Nilsson has fought in North Korea and Venezuela, killing countless enemy troops and destroying numerous vehicles, and well as personally bringing down two dictators.

Jennifer Mui

185px-Jennifermuiconcept

Jennifer Mui is a British-Chinese mercenary formerly in the employ of the PMCs Tactical Solutions and Executive Operations. Before becoming a mercenary, Mui was a member of the Special Air Service and MI-6. Unlike Nilsson, who prefers to use overwhelming firepower, Jennifer Mui prefers stealth and sniping. Mui is motivated entirely by the prospect of making a profit from her missions.

Emiya and Hisau

Kiritsugu Emiya

249px-Emiya kiritsugu

Kiritsugu Emiya was born on a small island off Japan, to a mage working on dangerous magecraft related to vampirism. After the island was destroyed in one of his father's experiments, Emiya was forced to kill his own father before escaping the island. Emiya became determine to prevent such tragedies from occuring, and trained in both magecraft and the use of weaponry, in order to become a "hero of justice" and fight mages such as his father, who endangered the lives of innocents such as those on his home island. Kiritsugu went on to destroy a jumbo jet after the passengers had been zombified, sacrificing a woman who had been a mentor of his during his younger years. Emiya later became dark and cynical, realizing that in order to save lives, one must end lives. Emiya was eventually killed in a "Holy Grail War" a ritual performed by the mage's association where seven mages and the spirits of seven summoned legendary heroes fight over an artifact reffered to as the "Holy Grail", capable of granting any wish. Shortly before his death, Kiritsugu adopts a young boy whose parents were killed in an incedent during the "Holy Grail War", naming his Shirou. Shirou appears as the main character in the sequel to Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night

Maiya Hisau

127px-Hisau maiya

Maiya Hisau is a name given by Kiritsugu to a child soldier adopted from a war-torn country earlier in his life. Maiya became Kiritsugu's trusted assistant, and once she reached adulthood, his lover. During the "Holy Grail War", sniping "Masters"/summoners of "Heroic Spirits/Servants" ("Servants" could not be killed directly by conventional weaponry, but will die for their source of magic power- their "Master" is killed). Maiya was, like Kiritsugu, killed in "Grail War".

Weapons

High-power Handguns

Smith and Wesson 500 (Mattias)

Smith & wesson revolvers

The Smith and Wesson 500 is the world's most powerful revolver, firing a .500 Smith and Wesson round capable of bring down most large game, hitting at a velocity of 650 meters per second. The weapon can hit targets at ranges of up to 200 yards. Even with recoil control systems, the weapon still has an exceedingly high recoil, and the escaping gases are so powerful, they can injure the hand if the gun is improperly handled.

Thompson Contender (Kiritsugu)

TC-Contender

The Thompson Contender is a single-shot target shooting pistol that can easily be rechambered with different calibers, both pistol and rifle. Kiritsugu prefers the .30.06. Emiya uses the Contender as a specialist anti-mage weapon, with magic bullets that literally use the targets's magic against them, having an effect similar manner to an electrical charge. Against a normal human, these rounds will simply cause tissue necrosis around the site of impact, but leave no wound.

119's Edge

Nilsson's Smith and Wesson 500, as Emiya's Contender is specialized for killing mages, while the Smith and Wesson can kill just about anything. Also, the S&W has five shots to the Contender's one.

Handguns

Sig Sauer P226 (Jen)

Sigsauer p226-1

The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Jen's SIG will have a 17-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second.

Glock 17 (Maiya)

Glock17

The Glock 17 is an Austrian 9mm handgun with a 17-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 375 meters per second.

119's Edge

The two pistol's stats are essentially Even.

Submachine Guns

Chang Feng (Jen)

Changfeng58

The Chang Feng is a Chinese 9mm submachine gun with a 50-round drum magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute and an effective range of 100-150 meters.

Calico M950 (Kiritsugu)

CalicoM950

The Calico M950 is a 9mm submachine gun with a 100 round helical drum magazine. The weapon has a range of about 100 meters and a rate of fire of 745 rounds per minute.

119's Edge

Kiritsugu's Calico M950 for its larger magazine.

Assault Rifles

XM8 Carbine (Mattias Nilsson)

Xm8 sideview

The XM8 was an experimental 5.56mm carbine with a 30-round magazine that was cancelled by the US military, but nonetheless made an appearance in the Mercenaries series. The rifle has a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute, and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second. The weapon is equipped with an unmagnified reflex sight.

Steyr AUG (Maiya)

AUG A1 508mm 04

The Steyr AUG is an Austrian 5.56mm assualt rifle with a 30-round magazine and a built in 1.5x sight. The AUG has a rate of fire 680-750 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 900 meters per second.

119's Edge

Mattias' XM8 for its superior (or at least more consistent) rate of fire.

Sniper Rifles

Barrett M99 (Jen)

M95sniper

The Barrett M99 is a .50 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle. The weapon has a five-round magazine. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 854 meters per second and a range of 1800 meters.

Walther WA-2000 (Kiritsugu)

Walther-WA2000

The Walther WA-2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters.

119's Edge

Jen's Barrett M99 for its greater range.

Explosives

RPO-A Shmel (Mattias)

RPOShmel

The RPO-A is a Russian rocket launcher firing a 93mm thermobaric rocket capable of leveling small structures with a blast equivalent to a 107mm artillery round. The rocket has a range of about 1000 meters and is fired from a disposible tube.

Claymore Mine and C-4 (Kiritsugu)

The M18 Claymore mine is a remote-detonated directional mine filled with ball bearings that, when detonated, shoot out in one direction, like a giant shotgun blast. C-4 is a plastic explosive with a high explosive yield, whilst still being stable enough to mold by hand or even shoot it with a bullet without detonating the explosive.

119's Edge

Mattias' RPO-A Shmel for its long range ability.

Special Abilities

Extreme Durability (Mattias)

In order to counter Kiritugu's speed enhancement magic, I have given Mattias the level of durability he displays in the video game. Namely, he is capable of surviving numerous gunshots, or a single explosion, but concentrated gunfire and multiple or particularly powerful explosions can kill him quickly.

Speed Enhancement Magic (Kiritsugu Emiya)

Kiritsugu has the of power speed enhancement magic. This allows him to move at superhuman speeds that allow him to move so quickly that everything seems to move in slow motion. This ability, however, drains his strength quickly, and is thus means he can only use it for a distance of, for the purposes of this match, about 50 meters before a "cooldown period"

X-Factors

Mattias Nilsson Jennifer Mui X-Factor Kiritsugu Emiya Maiya Hisau

70 75 Agility 94 72

90 87 Combat Experience 88 86

93 90 Killer Instinct 93 88

98 95 Weapons 94 89

80 76 Physical Strength 79 70

45 67 Stealth 79 72

Notes

In addition to voting for the winning team, please vote for the "last two standing" (Mattias vs Kiritsugu, Jen vs Maiya, Jen vs Kiritsugu, or Mattias vs Maiya)

Battle end December 14th.

Battle

Mattias Nilsson and Jennifer Mui walk through the port of Fuyuki City. Unknown to them, above them, in one of the many gantry cranes, Kiritsugu Emiya lies in wait with his WA-2000 sniper rifle, with Maiya standing on the bridge of an oil tanker with her Steyr AUG.

Emiya takes aim at Nilsson and fires, missing by inches, as Maiya fires a three-round burst at Jen. Nilsson and Jen split up, moving from the cover of one shipping container to another, avoiding incoming fire.

Jen got out her Barret M99 and fired a shot at Maiya, narrowly missing her. Maiya took cover behind the bridge of the oil tanker as Jen fired a second shot, this one an armor-piering incendiary round right into one of the fuel storage tanks.

The tanker exploded in a huge ball of flames, but Maiya was not killed. She managed to jump from the bridge of the blazing ruins of the vessel on to a stack of shipping containers. Maiya fired another burst a Jen, who still though she was dead. The Barret M99 was blown out of Jen's hands by the 5.56mm rounds.

Jen got out her Chang Feng submachine gun and fired a burst of rounds at Maiya, who ran across the stack of shipping containers, climbing down as she went. Jen fired off the rest of the mag at Maiya, all of her shots missing, save for one that blew the AUG out of Maiya's hand.

Jen reloaded her SMG, only for a 9mm round to hit her hand, blowing the magazine out of her hand. Jen turned and drew her SIG Sauer, to see Maiya facing her with her Glock.

"You got blood on my new coat, you b***!", Jen said, firing several times at the exact same time as Maiya opened fire. Both women were struck in the chest several times, falling to the floor.

With her dying breath, Maiya said "Kiritsugu... I..."

At the same time, Jen said, "At least my body will be... well... dressed..."

Meanwhile, Mattias fired his XM8 at Kiritsugu, only to have it shot out of his hand second later. Nilsson fired his RPO-A Shmel at the gantry crane that was Kiritsugu's sniping position.

As the rocket flew in, Kiritsugu activated his time manipulation magic. Time seemed to slow down, while to Mattias' eyes, Kiritsugu seemed to slide down the ladder with superhuman speed.

The crane exploded above him as Kiritsugu got out his Calico SMG and turned around the corner of the maze of shipping crates as Mattias drew his Smith and Wesson. Kiritsugu fired a burst, some of the rounds hitting, but none doing lethal damage.

Mattias fought against the pain and raised his revolver and fired. The .50 round hit the Calico SMG's drum mag, shattering it. At the same time, Kiritsugu drew his Thompson Contender, firing, but missing and hitting the revolver in Nilsson's hand, disarming him.

Nilsson ran into an open shipping crate as Kiritsugu reloaded his contender. Nilsson grabbed a second RPO-A Shmel rocket launcher and leaned out from cover as he said "Now begins Ragnarok!". Nilsson fired a rocket at Kiritsugu. Kiritsugu fired his Contender, hitting Nilsson in the chest, just as the RPO rocket hit him.

The thermobaric rocket impacted, its fuel-air warhead vaporizing Kiritsugu instantly in a powerful shock wave and a blast of intense heat. At the same time, Mattias felt a pain in his chest. The flesh in his chest looked rotted, dead, the result of the magic bullet in Kiritsugu's Contender. As his heart literally died within him, Nilsson said

"I guess... Valhalla awaits me..."

DRAW


	42. Chapter 42

Henrietta Croche (Gunslinger Girl) vs Hanna Heller (Hanna)

Henrietta Croche, the lethal Italian child cyborg

VS

Hanna Heller, the fearless, trigger-happy teen

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Combatants

Henrietta Croche

GunslingerGirl hp903

Henrietta was a normal girl living in Italy until her family was brutally murdered and she was wounded. While in hospital, she was taken in by the Italian government's "Social Welfare Agency", which replaced her severely wounded body with state of the art cybernetics. But the "Social Welfare Agency" was no charity. The agency was a cover for creating cybernetic child soldiers for use against the mafia and a separatist terrorist organization known as the Five Republics Faction. Henrietta was placed with a "handler", an ex-military police officer named Guise Croche, and sent on black operations against terrorists. Henrietta's preferred weapons are an FN P90 submachine gun SIG Sauer P239 handgun.

Hanna Heller

Hanna inside

Hanna is the perfect assassin, but also tends to show mercy (depending on her foe), she will do anything to get the job done. Hanna was trained by her ex-agent father Erik Heller to kill her mothers killer Marissa Wiegler. Her father trained her in the harsh forests of Finland where they had to hunt to survive. When she was ready she set out to kill Wiegler and avenge her mother. She killed many assassins and eventually Marissa herself. Hanna turns out to be a science project in creating super soliders that are fearless, Super strong, super agile and highly intelligent.

Weapons

Melee Weapons

Steak Knife (Henrietta)

Early in her career with the SWA, Henrietta threatens a waiter in a restaurant with a steak knife, mistaking him for a threat after he gets out a similar knife to give it her handler. The knife appears to be about 6 inches long with a sharp point and a serrated edge.

Hunting Knife (Hanna)

thumb|100px Hanna's hunting knife appears to the be a typical bowie-style knife with a clip point, about 10-12 inches in length.

119's Edge

Hanna's Hunting Knife for its greater reach.

Handguns

SIG Sauer P239

800px-SigSauerP239

The SIG P239 is a concealable handgun made by the Swiss arms corporation SIG-Sauer. For the purposes of this match, Henrietta's SIG will be assumed to be a standard 9mm variant with an 8-round magazine.

Vektor SP-1

Vektor SP

The Vektor SP-1 is a South African handgun. For the purpose of this match, the handgun will be assumed to be the 9mm variant with a 15-round magazine.

119's Edge

Hanna's Vektor for its larger magazine.

Submachine Guns

FN P90 (Henrietta)

Fn p90 1

The FN P90 is a Belgian made submachine gun that uses 5.7mm micro-rifle rounds with greater armor penetration and range than standard pistol ammunition used by most submachine guns. The gun has an effective range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rounds per minute. The P90 has a 50-round magazine and a built in reflex sight.

Steyr TMP (Hanna)

TMP

The Steyr TMP is an Austria 9mm submachine gun in 9mm caliber. The weapon has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute and an effective range of 100 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 30-round magazine.

119's Edge

Henrietta's FN P90, for its superior armor penetration, range, and magazine capacity.

Special Weapons

Flashbang (Henrietta)

Flashbang

A flashbang is a grenade designed to produce a blinding flash and a deafening bang, disorienting anyone in the effective radius without killing them. The flashbang is typically used when hostages are expected to be in close proximity to enemy targets and/or when the goal is to capture, rather than kill a target.

Composite Bow (Hanna)

Bowandarrow

A composite bow is a type of bow which is made of a composite of wood, horn, resin, and other materials. This makes the bow more flexible, allowing it to fire arrows with greater force.

X-Factors

Henrietta X-Factor Hanna

87 Combat Experience 64

85 Killer Instinct 62

93 Agility 83

58 Psychological Health 86

90 Endurance 79

92 Physical Strength 76

83 Intelligence 86

50 Brutality 52

Notes

Henrietta's high Agility, Strength, and Endurance scores are due to her cybernetic modification that give her greater strength than an average adult male, the agility to leap between rooftops with ease, and built in armor in her cybernetic body that is resistant to small arms fire. Henrietta's weakness is her eyes. Also, it should be noted that, as proven in the Gunslinger Girl series, a properly trained non-cyborg human can outfight a cyborg.

This battle will be extended due to lack of turnout, assuming Thats random does not take issue with the ending date or other details.

Battle

Henrietta bursts into an empty restaurant, smashing the door down with her cybernetic strength, P90 is hand, as Hanna bursts into the same building, armed with a Steyr TMP.

Henrietta dives behind an upturned table as Hanna fires a burst from her TMP, the rounds shooting through the wood just above her head. Henrietta gets up and fires another burst, grazing Hanna's side.

Hanna responds by firing her TMP hitting Henrietta in the chest, but the bullets bounce off the armor in her cybernetic body. Henrietta fires a retaliatory burst of 5.7mm rounds, forcing Hanna to retreat into the kitchen of the restaurant.

Henrietta opens the door a crack and tosses in a flashbang grenade. The grenade goes off with a blinding flash and a deafening bang. Henrietta bursts in, P90 in hand.

Hanna, however, managed to get out of the stun range of the flashbang, taking cover behind the counter, closing her her eyes and plugging her ears. Hanna raised her Vektor pistol, three shots at Henrietta, shooting the P90 out of her hand. 'Etta responds by drawing her SIG P239, knocking the handgun out of Hanna's hand.

Hanna took cover and unslung the composite bow from her back, drawing back the string and firing an arrow at Henrietta's hand, knocking the P239 away. Hanna fired a second shot, the arrow embedding itself in Henrietta's armored cybernetic chest, but doing no damage.

The third arrow hit Henrietta's left eye and bounced out on the socket, not going through the optic nerve cord and into the brain, but it did destroy the eye and Henrietta to clutch her bloody eye in pain. Hanna had found a way to get through Henrietta's defenses.

Hanna got out her hunting knife and went in for the kill. Henrietta grabbed a steak knife from the counter and tried to defend, but, missing an eye, Henrietta, could not effectively block Hanna's attack.

Hanna sent her knife through Henrietta's eye socket, into her brain, bypassing the armor of her cybernetic body. Henrietta fell to the floor, dead.

several hours later, SWA HQ, near Rome, Italy

"We have a new mission", Pieri Lorenzo, the head of SWA, said to the assembled SWA personnel, both handlers and cyborgs, "We are to raid a Five Republics Faction safehouse and gather any intel available on the identity of the assassin that killed Croche's cyborg."

WINNER: Hanna Heller.


	43. Chapter 43

Arya Stark (Game of Thrones) vs "The Thief" (The Invincible Soldier)

Arya Stark, the princess of the North who traveled Westeros in search for revenge after most of her family was murdered.

VS

The Thief, a young girl forced into a life of crime, rescued by and fell in love with a mercenary... but was later forced to kill him in a tragic twist of fate.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

Arya Stark is the second daughter of Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark of Winterfell, growing up in the castle of Winterfell along with her brothers and sisters, Robb, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon, as well as her b*** half-brother Jon Snow. From childhood, Arya was a fiercely independent girl, with no interest in "ladylike" pursuits, instead having an interest in weapons and warfare, and a desire to learn to sword fight, unlike her sister Sansa, who she has a strained relationship with.

Arya is close to Jon, who sees her as, like him, the "outcast" of the family. It is Jon her gives Arya her sword, a rapier, which she names Needle, stating that she can "finally enjoy her needlework". During her time at Winterfell, she iS also given a dire wolf pup, one of six adopted by the Stark family. Arya names the pup Nymeria after a famous warrior Queen.

After Ned Stark is named Hand of the King to King Robert Baratheon and Sansa is betrothed to Robert's son, Joffery, Arya travels to King's Landing. On the way, she meets has her first run-in with future king Joffery Baratheon, an incident which leads to Nymeria biting his arm, and Joffery, being unable to find Nymeria, order Sansa's wolf, Lady executed instead. The incident would be the beginning of Arya's lifelong hatred for Joffery and his retainers.

During her time at King's Landing, she learns the Bravossi style of rapier fighting from master swordsman Syrio Forel, who, in addition to regular training, also has her chase and try to catch cats around to the Red Keep of King's Landing in order to train her agility.

Ned Stark discovers that Joffery is not, in fact, King Robert's son, but rather the b*** son of his wife, Cersei Lannister's incestuous relationship with her brother, and attempts to inform Robert, but before he can do so, he is killed by a boar in a hunting accident.

This leads to Joffery assuming the throne, and orders Eddard Stark, as well as Arya arrested. Her father is taken into custody, but Syrio holds off the guards armed only with a wooden sword, allowing Arya to escape. Meanwhile, Arya's brother Robb declares himself and independent king of the North, leading to a civil war in Westeros. Arya flees to the stable, where men were to meet her and take her back to Winterfell, but they were assassinated by Joffery. A stable boy enters, surprising Arya, and driving her to impale him on her sword. Arya flees the scene and lives for an unspecified period of time on the streets of King's Landing, until she witnesses the trial of her father in a central square. Eddard confesses to treason, on the false promise of mercy, but Joffery instead has him beheaded.

Arya is confronted by Yoren, a recruiter for the Nights Watch, who cuts her hair with a dagger, and forces her to come with him, smuggling her out disguised as a boy, along with several Night's Watch recruits, including Gendry, blacksmith's apprentice who is actually a b*** son of Robert Baratheon.

Arya journeys along with Yoren and the Night's Watch recruits north through the contested Riverlands. Arya quickly bonds with Gendry, and while she is bullied by a couple of boys, a baker's apprentice known as "Hot Pie" and a boy named Lommy "Greenhands", during her travels, Arya befriends both of them.

At a lake in the Riverlands known as The God's Eye, Arya and the others are attacked by a group of Lannister men-at-arms led by Amory Lorch. The incident results in the death of both Yoren and Lommy, the latter of whom is murdered by a soldier named Polliver using Arya's own rapier.

Arya, Gendry, and "Hot Pie" are taken to the ruined fortress of Harrenhal, currently commanded by Gregor Clegane, who they witness torturing several innocents. Arya and the others are rescued from this by Lord Tywin Lannister, and for a time, Arya becomes his cupbearer. Later, all three captives from the "God's Eye" escape, and are taken in for a time by the Brotherhood Without Banners, a group of soldiers who fight to protect the peasants of the Riverlands.

Unfortunately, Arya's luck takes a turn for the worst again when the Brotherhood betray Gendry and sell him out to Melisandre, priestess of the religion of the "Lord of Light", and adviser to Stannis Baratheon, rival claimant to the throne.

Arya and "Hot Pie" part ways after leaving the brotherhood. Shortly afterwards, Arya is taken prisoner by Sandor "The Hound" Clegane, who take her to a pair of castles known as the Twins, intending to ransom her back to her family.

Sandor's plans go awry when House Frey, rulers of "The Twins" orchestrate the "Red Wedding, in which Robb Stark, his wife Talisa, Arya's mother, Catelyn, and several important Northern noblemen are assassinated, while their troops are ambushed and slaughtered in their camps. Arya and Sandor arrive during the aftermath of the incident, and Arya catches a glimpse of her dead brother, his head having been severed and the head of his pet dire wolf, Grey Wind, sown on instead.

Soon after witnessing her the Frey soldiers mutilate her brother's body, she and Sandor encounter a group of Frey soldiers, laughing around a campfire. Pretending to be a in need of food, Arya walks up to them, and stabs one of them in the back of the neck with a dagger she took from the Hound. The other three try to attack her, but the Hound kills all three of them. Arya then picks up a coin she used to distract one of them and whispers Valar Morghulis, in tribute to Bravossi god of death, who she now considers the one true god.

During the forth season, the series fast-forwards two years, to where Sandor and Arya are now travelling partners with a tense-at-best relationship. Arya encounters Polliver at a tavern and attacks him. Arya and Sandor managed to kill all of the soldiers in the tavern, before Arya takes Needle back from Polliver, and impales him through the neck.

Sandor and Arya remain travelling partners, Sander intending to take her to her relatives in the Vale of Arryn, only to find them dead upon their arrival, prompting Arya to laugh out loud at the Hound's continued bad luck. At about this time, Arya also learns of Joffery's poisining, but feels no satisfaction, wishing the she had instead been the one to kill him. Sandor and Arya then encounter Brienne of Aryth, who attacks Sandor, who finally is killed, knocked off a cliff after an extended duel. Arya finds the wounded Hound at the bottom of the cliff, who begs her to mercy-kill him. Instead, Arya steals his money and leaves him to die. Arya is last seen on a ship bound for Braavos at the end of season 4.

In the books, she goes on to join a guild of assassins known as the "Faceless Men", worshippers of the Braavossi god of death, who teach her a variety of assassination techniques, and give her access to a variety of magic masks capable of changing the appearance of the user, but only with the sacrifice of their own blood.

The main character in the music video "The Invincible Soldier" by Jun Maeda, an anime and video game soundtrack composer and singer Nagi Yanagi, is an unnamed female thief living either in medieval Europe or a fantasy world very similar to medieval Europe. The thief is assumed to be an orphan, and was forced to join a gang of thieves since childhood, stealing and killing in order survive. The thief was often beaten by the leader of the gang (described in the music as "aniki" or older brother- as gang leaders are often referred to in Japan), if she refused to give him a large cut of her loot.

One day, a traveling soldier, likely a mercenary with a reputation for being "invincible" in battle encounters the gang and kills all of them, save for the female thief, who he believes to be a victim. Telling him she had nowhere to go, the Thief joins the "Invincible Soldier", wandering the world with him and becoming his apprentice. Her original intent was to learn as much as she could about combat, then leave and possibly kill the mercenary, but in time, the Thief fell in love with the "Invincible Soldier", and stayed with him until her old habits caught up with her and she attempted to steal a sword from a blacksmith's shop. The blacksmith spotted the thief's actions, and she was forced to kill him.

The thief expected to be killed by the "Invincible Soldier" before she could react, but instead, he challenged her to a duel. The two of them fought, and the Thief killed the mercenary in battle. After she killed him, she realized he was fighting with his non-dominant hand, intentionally allowing her a chance to defeat him. After which, the Thief looks down on the soldier's fallen body and sadly reflects on her actions in life, saying "perhaps things would have been better if we had met some other way".  
>Weapons<br>Swords  
>Braavosi Rapier "Needle" (Arya)<p>

Needle is the sword of Arya Stark, a Braavossi rapier with a length of 30 inches according to the official replica based on the prop used in the TV series. The weapon has a thin double-edged blade designed primarily rapid, accurate thrusts and a cruciform guard. The blade also has a "half-ring" hand guard to aid in parrying attacks  
>Longsword (Thief)<p>

The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. The Longsword fell out of favor in military service starting around the 1520s, with the introduction of the Swiss Sabre.  
>Edge<p>

The Thief's longsword, for its greater reach and durability.  
>Daggers<br>Dirk (Arya)

Arya is seen using a dagger similar to a dirk, a type of dagger used primarily as a thrusting weapon. The weapon is best known as being used by the Scottish Highlanders, being worn as part of traditional Highlander clothing. The highlanders would often wield the dirk with a small shield with a spike in the center known as a targe.  
>Cinquedea (Thief)<p>

The Cinquedea is a type of Italian dagger or short sword with a broad blade about as wide as a man's hand where the blade met the guard (cinquedea- Italian, lit. five fingers). The blade was thick and heavy, often with multiple fullers, and could be up to 28 inches long, though The Thief's cinquedea appeared to be close to the lower end of cinquedea lengths, about 10 inches in length. The cinquedea was intended primarily for thrusting, and could leave a wide wound with its large blade. Edge

While Arya's dirk would be the more effective weapon against an armored adversary, in this case, neither side is wearing armor (except for the Thief's bracers, which do not cover the primary targets of a dagger), both weapons will be able to easily pierce the light clothing of their targets. The Thief's cinquedea, for this reason, takes a slight edge over Arya's dirk-like dagger, as it can create a wider would and potentially cause a quicker bleed out. Slight Edge: The Thief.

Technique  
>Arya Stark<p>

Arya was trained by Syvio Forel in the Braavosi art of rapier fighting, known as the "Water Dance", which is known for its rapid fluid movements, intended to evade attacks from a less agile swordsman, such as a typical Westerossi knight. The style primarily focuses on rapid, accurate thrusting attacks, and fast dodges and parries.  
>The Thief<p>

The Thief is shown to be a capable swordswoman, as well as skilled in the us of her dagger. She tends to favor rapid, powerful slashing attacks aimed at the throat with the intent of causing the target to bleed to death in seconds. The thief is known to be proficient enough with a blade to kill an armored, armed adversary, and she indeed once killed an expert swordsman, though he was using his non-dominant hand at the time. The Thief is also capable of draw-cutting in a manner similar to the Japanese art of iaido, in spite of using a European longsword, and seems to favor using her cinquedea in an icepick grip.

Edge

Arya Stark takes the edge in terms of technique, having trained under a master swordsman, whereas the Thief had little training, though she comes not far behind, having learned from experience.  
>X-Factors<br>Arya Stark X-Factor The Thief  
>70 Combat Experience 80<br>80 Training 55  
>50 Strength 65<br>85 Agility 80  
>90 Killer Instinct 90<br>0 Armor 20  
>Explanations<p>

In terms of combat experience, The Thief takes the clear edge, having spent much of her life stealing and killing, and then became the apprentice of a travelling swordsman giving her much experience in combat, compared to Arya, who only spent about two years away from her home, and only engaging in combat at irregular intervals. Also, most of the people Arya actually killed (thus far in the TV series, anyway), she caught by surprises and did not engage them in direct combat. In terms of training, however, Arya takes the edge with her training from master swordsman Sylvio Forel. In terms of raw strength, The Thief seems to be a bit older than Arya, and probably a bit larger and stronger, though this difference is minimal. Arya takes a slight edge in agility, with her Braavosi rapier techniques which emphasize agility, and is shown to be able to cartwheel out of the way of an adversary and immediately continue fighting. As for armor, The Thief wears a pair of plate armor vambraces on her wrists, which could be used like a buckler- blocking sword strikes with her forearm, but apart from that wears no armor. Arya also wears no armor.

Battle

Along a road, somewhere in the Vale of Arryn, Westeros

Arya Stark walked along the lonely road leading the the port of Gulltown, where she would catch a ship, intending to travel to the Wall to meet her half-brother Jon Snow. At her side, Arya carried her sword, "Needle", as well as a dagger and a bag of coins taken from here now-dead captor turned traveling companion, Sandor "The Hound" Clegane.

From out of the woods, a figure appeared, a girl a little older than Arya, with strawberry blonde hair, wearing an odd outfit, a white shirt, a green cape, a pair of plate vambraces, but no other armor, and, most oddly to Arya's eyes, a pair of what a person from 21st century Earth would describe as "shorts" and stockings, but had never before seen in medieval Westeros.

"Fat sack of coin you've got there, Arya Stark", The Thief said in a foreign-sounding accent, though she had clearly been in Westeros long enough to understand the common tongue.

Arya's face displayed a look of surprise, how did this oddly-dressed smallfolk know her name? Arya said, "I don't know who you are talking about. I am not this Arya Stark person you are looking for.".

"Don't play dumb, the look of your face betrayed everything", The Thief said, "I'll be taking that sack of coin, and then I'll taking you to that knight lady, Brienne of Tarth. She seemed very interested in you, I suspect I could get a few Gold Dragons out of her in ransom."

Arya realized immediately the the thief must have been talking about that woman in armor with the Valyrian steel sword that killed the Hound. She must be working for the Lannisters.

Arya unsheathed Needle and held the rapier in front of her in an aggressive stance. She then thrust her sword at the Thief, who drew her sword and swung it downwards, parrying Arya's thrust.

Arya jumped backwards, out of the bind, only to be greeted by a wide horizontal swing from the left aimed at throat from the Thief's longsword. However, she managed to parry the the attack, swinging Needle to position. The longsword ground along the side of Needle, before being stopped by the ring-shaped sideguard. Holding her foe's sword in the bind, Arya drew the dagger she had taken from The Hound and thrust it forward.

The Thief raised her vambrace-clad wrist, parrying Arya's dagger strike, the dagger glancing off the steel armor. The thief then stepped backward and took downward swing at Arya, which she parried, along with a a second diagonal strike, rapidly moving Needle into position with a flick of her wrist.

The Thief then pulled her arm back, sword over her shoulder, as though about to thrust. Instead, however, she brought her arm around and made a powerful downward diagonal slash at Arya. Arya parried the strike, but the force of impact was such the grip was levered outwards forcing Arya's fingers open. Needle was knocked out of Arya's hand and send flying end-over end through the air, sticking point down in the ground several yards away.

Not one to give up, Arya picked up a stone from the ground and hurled it at the thief. She easily dodged and laughed. "Feel like giving up?", The Thief asked.

In the moments she took to dodge the rock, and then taunt Arya, the Thief had left herself open. Arya lunged at her with the Hound's dagger as she said "Valar morghulis"- "All men must die" in High Valyrian.

The Thief only just managed to raise her armored wrist in time to block the strike with the dagger, but Arya still hit her with the full force of the lunge, knocking the Thief on her back and causing her to drop her sword.

Arya thrust the Hound's dagger downward at Thief's heart, but the Thief raised her left wrist, and placed it in front of the blade. The point of the dagger only barely pierced the armor, little more than a pinprick. The held Arya's hand back as she drew her cinquedea with her left hand and slashed at Arya's neck.

Blood flowed out of the wound as Arya breathed her last, staining the Thief's white clothing. The thief pushed the body of her vanquished foe off of her.

"So much for the ransom", The Thief said as she stole the bag of coins Arya had. Then, the thief thought of something. She had not damaged Arya's clothes in the fight, and that Brienne had seen her only briefly, and with her cloak over her head. It wouldn't be that hard to don Arya's clothes, wear a cloak over her head to hide her appearance, and disguise herself as her victim. The she could cut that woman-knight's throat in her sleep and take that Valyrian steel blade. Then, it was only a decision, sell the sword for a king's ransom in gold, or keep the supernaturally sharp and durable sword for herself.

WINNER: The Thief  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

I've killed off one of the most popular character in Game of Thrones, bring on the anon-rage! In any case, the Thief won this battle because of her superior weaponry, as well as her greater amount of combat experience, having spent years fighting, stealing, and killing. The Thief also had plate armor vambraces, which only covered a small amount of her body, but allowed her to use her wrist to block attacks.


	44. Chapter 44

Aiden Pearce (WATCH DOGS) vs Kayaba Akihiko (Sword Art Online)

2022, notorious vigilante Aiden Pearce travels to Tokyo after his latest target: Kayaba Akihiko, a game developer turned mass murderer who killed over 2000 people with a most peculiar weapon, a next-gen virtual reality game console designed to kill the user if they die in the game. Will Akihiko get succeed in his killing spree, or will he just be one more criminal to face hi-tech vigilante justice!?

Aiden Pearce  
>Aiden Pearce<p>

Aiden Pearce is a man shaped by violence and obsessed with surveillance. He monitors his family in secret to protect them from something that happened in his past. When his family is endangered once again, he takes justice into his own hands.

Pearce is a hybrid hacker/vigilante, who has hacked Chicago's CtOS by using backdoors he created while programming it. The CtOS is Chicago's Central Operating System, which controls the city's entire information network. Using the CtOS and his mobile phone, Pearce can access the personal information of everyone in Chicago as well as control the city's security system. His abilities include, but are not limited to, disrupting communications, controlling trains and traffic lights, and even causing a city-wide blackout when cornered.

Raised in Chicago's inner city, Pearce is accustomed to violence. When confronted physically, he typically uses a baton to retaliate, but he has also been shown to be proficient with firearms. In trailers, he most often uses a 9mm pistol, but he is known to be proficient with over 30 different types of firearms.

Despite taking justice into his own hands, Pierce tends to disable his victims when there is clear evidence for the police to make an arrest. In cases where there is not enough evidence to convict or if he is attacked, however, Pearce has shown no hesitation in performing executions.

After the death of his niece, Lena Pearce, Aiden used his hacking abilities and weapon proficiency to bring down the Chicago South Club, the Viceroys, the Pawnee Miltia, and the corrupt PMC the Blume Industries, and to eliminate the key figures associated with her death.  
>WeaponsAbilities  
>Firearms<br>Px4Storm

During his time as a vigilante in Chicago, Aiden Pearce became an expert marksman, proving himself competent with over thirty firearms, ranging from handguns, submachine guns, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, light machine guns, and grenade launchers. For the purposes of this match, Aiden will have his Beretta PX4 handgun with him, as well as a Hecker and Koch 416 assault rifle for longer-range combat as standard. He will also be able to use any other weapon he might get a hold of.  
>Collapsible Baton<p>

Aiden will also have a collapsible metal police baton for use in close quarters combat. Aiden is highly skilled at defending himself at close range with the weapon, making strikes aimed to disarm or knock his adversary unconscious.  
>HackingCtOS 2.0  
>640px-CtOS Map<p>

At the end of Watch Dogs, it is revealed that Chicago's CtOS was merely a test bed for the global CtOS network. Aiden will be able to tap into the CtOS 2.0 network in Japan, using it for many of the same purposes that he did so in Chicago. The CtOS network will include a translator, so he will be able to read Japanese police reports etc. In addition to accessing restricted files, Aiden will also be able to locate any person, read a person's profile, including criminal records, hack bank accounts, and activate or deactivate anything connected to a wireless network, including traffic lights, gates, garage doors, retractable blockers and road spikes, overload steam pipes and transformers, causing explosions, raise and lower bridges, operate cranes and scissor lifts, disable helicopters, and even activate remote detonated explosives.

IF Aiden chooses to attack from within SAO, Aiden's hacking abilities will be more limited- he will not, for instance, be able to simply log out all players or skip entire levels of Aincrad without clearing them, or at least not without access to the hidden admin console hidden in the high-level monster infested dungeon under Black Iron Castle on the first floor of Aincrad. Within SAO, Aiden will still have some hacking powers, including manipulating NPCs, including both friendly and hostile AIs. For instance, he will be able to make in-game enemies target specific players. He will also be able to create and improve items, increase his level at will, activate and deactivate immortal objects. However, if his hacking is detected, it could potentially activate the microwave device in the Nerve Gear and kill him.  
>Crafted Items<p>

Using various electrical and chemical components, Aiden can create devices such as comms jammers, improvised explosive devices, distractions, and devices designed to black out entire areas.

Methods of Attack

There are two primary methods of attack Pearce could use to locate Kayaba:  
>External Approach<p>

The external approach consists of using his hacking abilities to locate Akihiko and free the players trapped in SAO without actually entering the game itself. All internal approaches involve using CtOS 2.0 to locate vulnerabilities in the SAO network, or to locate Akihiko himself. Some options include hacking into the server at RECTO Progress, the company that took over the SAO server and VR technology after Akihiko's Argus Software went bankrupt, or directly from a Nerve Gear of an SAO patient, possibly uploading a virus to log out all players or activate the microwave generator on Akihiko's Nerve Gear console. Pearce could potentially even locate Kayaba without hacking SAO at all, if he uncovers the name of Rinko Kojirou, Akihiko's former girlfriend, and tracks her. Kojirou, after giving up on stopping Akihiko as she realized she didn't have the willpower to actually kill him, now regularly travels to Akihiko's location, taking care of him and maintaining the IV drip and other equipment necessary to keep him alive while his conciousness is trapped within his own "Death Game".  
>Internal Approach<p>

The method of attacking Akihiko involves Aiden Pearce literally entering Sword Art Online. This method could lead him directly to Akihiko, but it is more risky, as like all players, if he dies in-game, Aiden will die IRL (unless he manages to deactivate the microwave it with a hack). Hacking will also be more difficult, without access with an administrators's console (unless he hacks a stolen Nerve Gear or something before entering). The only known admin console that can be used by anyone is guarded by a powerful boss enemy, which severely injured both Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki in one attack, and could possibly one-hit kill a lower-level player. Still, if Aiden does make it in, he could potentially interface with the "sealed" AI Yui, and convince her to rebel against Akihiko, and the main AI controlling SAO, Cardinal.  
>Potential Allies<br>Shouzou Yuuki (External)  
>640px-Yuuki Shouzou<p>

Asuna Yuuki's father and CEO of RECTO Progress, a major software company, bought out the remains of Argus, including the SAO server. Could possibly be convinced to allow Aiden access to the server if Aiden can convince him he really can rescue his daughter.  
>Other SAO Players (Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki etc) (Internal)<br>KiritoStare  
>Asuna<p>

Other players of SAO may be able to aid Aiden if he attacks from within the game itself. Aiden may also be able to aid high-level "clearers" with his hacking. Specifically, Aiden will likely need the help of players such as Kirito or Asuna to make it through the high-level dungeon under the Black Iron Castle to reach the hidden admin console.  
>Yui (Internal)<br>611px-Aiyui

Yui or MHCP-001, was a psychological counseling AI presumably intended to deal with cases of MMORPG addiction, programmed prior to Sword Art Online being made into the "death game" it became. When SAO reached its final form, Kayaba Akihiko did not delete Yui, instead sealing her in the code of the game, kept in check with the AI CARDINAL. Yui rebelled against CARDINAL after seeing countless people die, and attempted to free the SAO victims with the aid of Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki. Yui, however, was almost deleted from the game when she deleted a monster that would have killed Kirito and Asuna, except for a copy saved to Kirito's Nerve Gear. In this scenario, if Aiden decides to attack the SAO server from the inside, he may be able to enlist Yui's help. Yui is known to have a talent for breaking firewalls, considering it to be a hobby of hers.

Kayaba Akihiko  
>Kayaba 1<p>

Kayaba Akihiko (茅場晶彦 Kayaba Akihiko?) is the development director and GM (Game Master) of «Sword Art Online». He is also the designer of the virtual reality game console «NerveGear» and the game engine «VR Seed», as well as the main antagonist of the Aincrad Arc of Sword Art Online.

In Kayaba's childhood, Kayaba expressed an interest in reading books. He was not particularly engrossed in games in computers, but he participated in the Mathematics Club of his high school. Later on, in university, he did not participate in any circles because he frequently worked in and out of laboratories.

When he began developing Sword Art Online, Kayaba toiled for years to develop the game software. His main goal and dream was to create his dream fantasy world, the floating castle of Aincrad, but after he did so, he wasn't entirely sure what his dreams, aspirations, or purpose was.

It can be deduced that Kayaba began working on Sword Art Online before his third year in university. His love interest was Koujiro Rinko, who assisted Kayaba for ten years of the game's development, and took care of his body during the course of SAO.

In 2022, Akihiko releases a limited production of 10,000 copies of his game and console in Japan. Unknown to anyone else, Akihiko added deadly extra feature, an high-powered microwave generator would kill the user in real life if they died in game, or if someone tried to remove or tamper with the Nerve Gear headset.

Akihiko succeeded in trapping ten thousand people in Sword Art Online, including Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya. Over 200 were killed on the first day due to attempted removals before Akihiko sent out a warning to media outlets and governments not to do so. At the same time, he informed players in game of the "rules" by forcibly teleporting all of them to the "Starting City" and addressing them through a large floating avatar that looked like a cloak with no one inside. Within two months, there had been over 2000 casualties, but the first floor had still not been cleared.

His avatar, Heathcliff (ヒースクリフ Hīsukurifu?) is the leader of what is considered to be the Sword Art Online's strongest guild «Knights of the Blood». He is the owner of the «Unique Skill» «Holy Sword» and is considered to be strongest player in-game. He wields the one-handed sword and a tower shield collectively called as Liberator. He also was able to hold off the boss of the fiftieth level for ten minutes by himself, which earned him the title «Man of Legend» (伝説の男 Densetsu no Otoko?). It is also rumored in SAO that Heathcliff's health has never gone into the yellow zone. This is due to his identity being Kayaba Akihiko and being able to make himself invincible or otherwise making his character into an «Immortal Object» after his health reaches 50% or is about to surpass it.

As a leader of the Knight of the Blood, Heathcliff was quite renowned for his general tendency to stay out of guild affairs, preferring to allow his subleaders to develop plans and advance the game. Apart from guild paperwork and battles, Heathcliff rarely interfered with the choices and actions of his sub-leaders. The only exception to this was when Asuna expressed her wish to leave the guild, and Heathcliff refused to allow her do so without challenging Kirito to a duel.

Kirito first suspected his true identity during his match against Heathcliff when Kirito sees that Heathcliff's speed exceeded the system limits. However, Kirito figures out his true identity in the seventy-fifth floor. Kirito and Akihiko fight, and Akihiko seems to kill both Kirito and Asuna, however unknown glitch occurs allowing Kirito to launch one final attack after his HP ran out, Kirito manages to defeat Heathcliff and free the trapped players, at which point Akihiko dies, at least physically, though he is later seen again in Alfhiem Online Arc, revealing that he created a sort of artificial intelligence version of himself that possessed his memories and personality.

Shortly before his death, Kirito asks Akihiko why he created the "death game", and Akihiko replies that he forgot why he did it long ago. It is hinted at several times that it may be related to a sort of "god complex" on the part of Akihiko, possibly related to some form of psychological disorder.

(Modified from Sword Art Online Wiki)  
>Weapons and Abilities<p>

NOTE: Akihiko's direct abilities will only really be an issue of Aiden chooses and internal approach. On the external approach, Aiden will not contend directly with Akihiko, but will have to hunt down Akihiko before he completes his plans, and without being arrested by the authorities  
>Manipulation of Sword Art Online<p>

As the creator and only active administrator of Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko is able to absolutely manipulate the world of SAO. For instance, he has 100% completion on all statistics, as well as the unique skill Holy Sword, allowing him to rapidly switch between offense and defense, making his defense almost impenetrable (except to someone with the raw gaming skill of Kirito... or the hacking prowess or Aiden...). If that is not enough, he also made his avatar become an indestructible object once he reaches 2/3 HP, though he does have a sense of honor and will deactivate this for his final duel. However, he may not do this if he finds out Aiden got to him through cheating...  
>Liberator (SwordShield Combo)

Akihiko's favored weapon is a set of a longsword and a tower shield, known collectively as Liberator. Akihiko is capable of using these weapons seamless for offensive and defensive techniques, unlike other players, who can only attack or defend at one time, making the defense almost impenetrable.  
>Potential Allies<br>CARDINAL (Internal/External)  
>640px-Cardinal<p>

CARDINAL is the primary AI controlling the world of Sword Art Online, everything from the actions of NPCs and enemies, to the prices of items in NPC shops, to the weather and climate of every level in SAO. CARDINAL is also designed to detect unauthorized use of admin consoles, but for the purpose of this match, Aiden will be able to mask his presence in the system, however, if he screws up, it could be fatal, to him or other people.

CARDINAL may also appear as an adversary on the "External" method of attack, as it presumably controls the firewalls protecting the SAO server, and may automatically activate the microwave generator of all players, killing all of them. Aiden has hacked his way around firewalls before, and will be able to for the purposes of this match, but if he fails, it won't just trigger and alarm, it will cost lives.  
>Rinko Kojirou (External)<p>

Kayaba Akihiko's former girlfriend, who discovered his location in a cabin in a rural area connected to his own death game. Rinko originally intended to kill him and prevent his actions, but found herself unable to do so. Instead, she has been taking care of the unconcious Kayaba. While she is technically an ally, she might be able to be convinced to betray Akihiko, given her original intent. Even if Aiden can't convince her, if she finds her name on a persons of interest list after hacking the Tokyo PD, he could still follow her back to Akihiko's location with his mastery of CtOS 2.O.  
>Third Parties<p>

In addition to Pearce, Akihiko, and their respective allies, other third parties will also be present in this electronic match of wits, which are not really on either's side. If either Aiden or Akihiko are killed or arrested by one of these third parties, it will be considered a win for the surviving combatant. Parties are listed by which method of attack (external or internal) they will be a factor in.

apanese Government (External)  
>900px-Flag of g<p>

The Tokyo Police Department, Japanese National Police Agency, and the Japanese Government SAO Task Force are all agencies that may have access to information on Akihiko, but their mission puts them at odds with both Akihiko, and the vigilante Pearce, and will arrest (and fire on if attacked) either of them given the chance. Illegal actions by Aiden (including hacking, theft, carrying a firearm in public, and homicide) that are discovered by the police or reported by citizens will provoke a police response. Aiden will have to hack their servers to get a hold of any information they have on Akihiko or his associates such as Rinko Kojirou. However, if he finds and disconnects Akihiko while keeping him alive, Aiden could also lead them to him. If pursued by the police, Aiden will be able to evade them using any of the methods he uses in the game, including jamming signals and hacking objects such as retractable blockers, raising bridges, steam pipes, garage doors, retractable road spikes etc to create obstacles for pursuers.  
>Yakuza (External)<br>Deadliest Warrior Yakuza

While not his main target, being a vigilante means Aiden will likely consider the Yakuza as a secondary target if he catches wind of their activities, such as drug dealing, arms dealing, and human trafficking, and will use his full array of weapons, freerunning skills, and hacking prowess to eliminate or apprehend those involved.  
>The Aincrad Liberation Front"The Army" (Internal)  
>640px-ALF<p>

The Aincrad Liberation Front, also known as "The Army" is a guild in SAO originally dedicated to clearing the game and escaping, but after taking severe casualties during one raid against a level boss, the ALF changed their mission to law enforcement with Sword Art Online. Aiden may be able to aid the ALF forces in continuing their clearing mission with his hacking abilities, but some ALF officials are corrupt, extorting in-game money and valuable items out of players, which would make them a secondary target in Aiden's vigilantism.  
>The Laughing Coffin (and other criminal guilds) (Internal)<br>640px-Sword Art Online - 06 - Large 20

Sword Art Online has a number of "criminal guilds" among its players. Most of these guilds are devoted to theft or extortion from players, however, one guild, the "Laughing Coffin" are a group known for murder or "PKing" (player killing). With the system set up in Kayaba's "Death Game", this makes them guilty of their crimes not just in game, but in real life as well. These actions would make them targets for Aiden if he chooses the internal route.  
>X-Factors<br>Aiden Pearce X-Factor Kayaba Akihiko  
>90 Combat Experience (Real World) 0<br>30 Combat Training (Real World) 0  
>85 Strength (Real World) 60<br>0 VR MMO Prowess 90  
>100 Cyber Dominance (External) 60<br>75 Cyber Dominance (Internal) 100  
>90 Intelligence 90<br>40 Allies 10  
>Explanations<p>

Aiden takes real world combat experience, training, and strength, mainly as Aiden has actually fought in real life, unlike Kayaba, even if his formal training was minimal. In terms of cyberspace dominance, Aiden easily takes this outside of Sword Art Online, with his connection to CtOS 2.O, however, inside the game, Kayaba has complete control with his admin priveliges, which will be difficult, but not impossible for Aiden to wrest away from him. In terms of intelligence, they are about even, particularly in terms of computer programming, Aiden having programmed an advanced hacking app on his smartphone, and Kayaba programming a virtual reality video game. In terms of allies, neither has that many, both being wanted criminals, however, people will sympathize with Aiden, unlike Akihiko, who is seen as child murderer.

Battle

Outside the National Public Safety Commission Building, Chiyoda Ward, Tokyo, Japan, February 2, 2023

Aiden Pearce walked down a crowded street in Chiyoda, before taking a seat on a bench across the road from the National Public Safety Commission's headquarters building. In a crowd this larger, even a gaijin such as Pearce would go unnoticed. Pearce took out his Iphone and turned it on, looking into the screen and seeing what looked like a camera phone app.

However, instead of a button to take a photo, there was a dialogue box in the center of the screen reading "Vulnerability Detected: Camera", around a camera in the inside of the the NPA office. Aiden tapped the dialogue box, and immediately, the feed from the camera was transferred to his cell phone screen. He was no looking through the camera in the lobby of the building.

Aiden immediately switched to another camera located behind the front desk. As he did so, he saw a man in a black hair and glasses. The translator associated with his custom CtOS hacking app labelled the man as "Kikuoka Seijirou, Sword Art Online Task Force, Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communication". At Seijirou's waist, Aiden saw a dialogue box labeled: "Vulnerability Detected: Smartphone Camera".

Aiden tapped the dialogue box. He was now view the room from the level of Seijirou's back pocket, an odd persepective to be sure. Seijirou spoke briefly with the receptionists at the desk, before entering in the elevator and ascending to the seventh floor, to the headquarters of the Japanese National Police Agency, where he entered the room of one Takashi Matsuzawa, the head of the NPA's SAO Task Force. Clearly, Seijirou was meeting with his opposite number in the NPA.

For about 10 minutes, the camera showed the view of the door to Matsuzawa's office. Aiden bided his time, sooner or later, Seijirou would turn around and leave, giving Aiden a clean shot at Matsuzawa's computer.

As soon as Seijirou turned to leave, Aiden seized his chance. Tapping the computer, the screen of the smart phone changed to a progress bar: "Planting Worm: 0%... 20%...40%...60%...80%...100%... Installation Successful.

He was in, Aiden Pearce now had full access to all of the files of the NPA and all other agencies involved in SAO, all translated thanks to CtOS 2.0's next generation software.

Night of February 2, 2023, Hilton Chiyoda Hotel, Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan

Aiden Pearce sat on the bed in his hotel room, his smartphone connected to his laptop, allowing him to access to all of the files on the SAO incident. Aiden opened a promising looking file: Persons of Interest.

Aiden scanned the names, and scanned the first name: Kayaba Taro, Akihiko's father. A quick search of camera sightings turned up nothing suspicious.

"OK then... next name", Kayaba Hiroko, nothing.

"Nobuyuki Sugou, a former associate of Kayaba's and an employee of RECTO Progress... Engaged to Asuna Yuuki... a 17-year old girl in an arranged marriage...", Aiden said to himself, "Bit of a creep, but no evidence of criminal activity. The fact that he works on the SAO server frequently, though... that's enough to make him worth keeping an eye on..."

"Rinko Koujirou, Akihiko's former girlfriend. Recent purchases... now why would a computer scientist need IV supplies?", Aiden thought.

Aiden scanned the CtOS network. Rinko has been spotted on security cameras around her apartment, her lab at Touto university, stores in the area and... the mountain town of Nishitama... She went there every few days, and based on her pattern, she should be heading there tomorrow.

"I think I'm going to have a word with Ms. Koujirou", Aiden said to himself, "But first, there is other business to take care of."

February 2, 2023, Tokyo Breakwater Landfill, Artificial Island in Tokyo Bay

It was about 12 midnight local time, and the landfill was deserted, the only light, apart from the lights of the city of Tokyo visible in the backdrop, and the many boats and ships in the bay, was that of a single garbage truck with the back open.

Three men stood near the garbage truck, all of them Chinese nationals. Apparently, the Yakuza had set up a deal with a group of Chinese Triad-affiliated illegal arms dealers, armed with a large shipment of weapons stolen from The Chinese People's Liberation Army.

Aiden stood on top of a pile of garbage that had only recently been covered with soil. He looked through the ACOG scope on his suppressed Heckler & Koch 416 assault rifle, and spotted a large number of crates of weapons lying next to the truck, including Type 56 AK-clones, Type 69 RPGs, QBZ-95s, and other Chinese military hardware.

The Yakuza party sent to retrieve the munitions had not yet arrived. This was going to be too easy. Aiden placed the ACOG's crosshair over the head of the first arms dealer and fired a single shot. His target keeled over, dead, immediately. With the suppressor attached, the arms dealers had no idea where the shot came from. Swiftly, Aiden dispatched the other two.

After he had disposed of the arms dealers, Aiden walked down the hill of waste to the dirt road into the landfill, where the truck stood unattended. Aiden grabbed a Type 69 RPG and a spare rocket from the arms cache, lugged it up the hill of trash, and lay in wait. After about 15 minutes, the headlights of three vehicles broke the darkness, two unmarked black cars and a small delivery truck.

The three vehicles stopped, and a group of armed men walked out, their weapons at the ready, clearly having noticed that their contacts were dead. Aiden fired the RPG at the truck in the middle of the Yakuza convoy. The rocket shot out with a streak of fire, and exploded in a flash of flames that killed off four of the six Yakuza thugs.

Aiden tossed aside the launcher as as the Yakuza turned towards and grabbed his HK-416, just in time roll out of the way and avoid a burst of fire from a Yakuza enforcer armed with a Howa Type 64 assault rifle. Aiden returned fire, striking a the enforcer with a three-round burst, before turning his weapon on his pistol-wielding fellow before he could fire.

Aiden then retrieved the RPG and reloaded, taking aim at the crate of illegal arms crate next to the garbage truck. Aiden fired the launcher a second time, blowing up the arms cache in a spectacular fireball, ammunition cooking off like firecrackers in the flames. Aiden tossed the launcher aside, confident that the load of illegal arms wouldn't be killing anyone in their current state, and left the scene, walking about 100 meters to his car. By the time the Tokyo Police and fire departments got the scene, Aiden was back in his hotel room, having just taken a shower- the garbage mound he had been standing on had been covered with soil, but he would rather clean up before going to bed.

The next day, streets of west Tokyo, Japan

Aiden Pearce parked the rental car about 50 meters down the street from Rinko Koujirou's Suginami ward apartment, waiting about half and hour before his phone identified his quarry. The road was only barely wide enough for him to park on the shoulder- half of his wheels were on the sidewalk- he hoped the police would not show up and force him to flee. Fortunately, his luck held, and Aiden spotted Rinko loaded a large cardboard box into the back of her dark blue compact Honda and drove off, out of the small parking lot of her building, consisting of a dozen apartments, unaware that she was being shadowed by a white 2019 Toyota Camry driven by a foreign hacker-vigilante.

Rinko turned off the street her apartment was on, and onto a much wider main road making its way through the concrete canyons of Tokyo, at this point flanked by buildings about 8-12 stories tall, though near where the road crossed a railway line, there was a much larger structure, a roughly 25 story tower.

For there, Rinko continued along the road. For a good hour at least the stop-and-go traffic continued, before the Shin-Oume Highway finally cleared out, allowing both Rinko, and Aiden to speed up. But it was not until he reached Oume, that Aiden could see the mountains, which marked the end of the massive urban sprawl that was Tokyo.

The road ran along the Tama river, then up, along the side of a mountain, narrowing to two lanes. The rows of buildings were quickly replaced by rows of pine trees along the side of the road. Soon, his vehicle and Rinko's were the only ones on the road, Aiden staying about 200 meters behind her.

At the apex of a mountain pass leading down into Nishitama, Rinko got off the main road, up an even narrower road, no wider than a driveway, winding higher up into the mountains. After letting her have a slight head start to avoid detection, Aiden turned down the road, driving uphill, until Rinko drove down something that was definitely a driveway.

Kayaba Akihiko's mountain cottage, Nishitama, Japan

At that point, Aiden decided to leave the car at the side of the road and walked though the woods about 100 meters, one hand on the grip of his Beretta PX4. He spotted Rinko get out of the car and turned on the translation app on his Iphone, before he walked out of the woods and said, "Koujirou Rinko, I'd like to have a word with you." The Iphone spat out the phrase in a robotic voice.

Rinko turned to Aiden and said, "You don't need that little toy of yours, I can speak English. And I know why you're here. You're looking for Kayaba Akihiko", Rinko said, "But you don't look like the police...".

"That's because I'm not. Are you familiar with the name Aiden Pearce?", Aiden asked

"That vigilante that took down the Chicago South Club...?", Rinko said, "I'm not going to let you kill him, if that's what you're planning".

"Relax, I'm not trying to kill anyone. Only to stop more murders. I can disconnect him.", Aiden said, as he pushed past Rinko, and opened the door to the cottage. Akihiko lay on the bed in the master bedroom, connected to all manner of IVs and machines.

Aiden pointed his phone at one machine in particular, and pressed the dialogue box. After only a few seconds, the hacking software found a vulnerability in the SAO server. At that moment, all of the over 8000 surviving players of Sword Art Online were logged out.

Kayaba Akihiko lifted the Nerve Gear off his head and turned to see what had roused him from the "Death Game" he expected to spend his final days, before he fell in battle, and his conciousness was copied onto a state of the art machine, the first human to create his own world, with real inhabitants, and then transcend his mortal body.

"No...", Kayaba said, Aiden's phone interpreting for him, "This... I can't... it's not finished yet... Aincrad is not complete..."

Kayaba then turned to the gaijin in front of him, and shouted angrily, now speaking English... "You... YOU DID THIS... YOU RUINED MY LIFE'S WORK!"

Kayaba Akihiko grabbed an IV stand and stumbled forward and clumsily swung at Aiden. Aiden easily evaded the attack and drew a Tactical Baton, retaliating with a strike to the head, in exactly the right location to knock Kayaba Akihiko unconscious without harming him permanently.

At that moment, Rinko Koujirou burst through the door, yelling "Akihiko!", and running towards him, "You...", she said as she turned to Aiden.

"Relax", Aiden said, "He's only unconcious". Rinko knelt down on the floor, placing her hand on Akihiko's neck, confirming he still had a pulse".

"By the way", Aiden said, "The local police just received an 'anonymous tip' that Kayaba Akihiko is hiding out at this location. I suggest you cooperate, it will only be worse for you if you run... and if you try to drag him away with you, I'll find you."

As Aiden walked away from the cottage, he could hear sirens in the distance. Sure enough, as he drove his rental car down the mountain road, two police cars blew by in the opposite direction, not paying any attention to the gaijin vigilante in the car headed the opposite direction.

The next day, Chiyoda Hilton Hotel

Aiden Pearce sat on the bed of his hotel room, reading the news on his smartphone. Kayaba Akihiko had been captured soon after Aiden had awoken him, and the majority of the 8000 or so surviving SAO players had been logged out.

Kayaba Akihiko was no facing over 2000 counts of first degree murder, and 8000 counts of conspiracy to commit murder. Japan had given up the death penalty in 2018, but but many members of the victim's families were pushing for its reinstatement in the case of Akihiko. As is, Kayaba was facing over 2000 life sentences. He would spend the rest of his life in prison.

But, looking at the news article, Aiden realized his work was not done. About 300 SAO players had not awakened, still apparently logged into SAO, or, more likely given the shutting down of the server, having been transferred to some other VR MMO.

"Looks like I'll need to book a few more nights her and cancel that flight back to the states", Aiden said, doing just that effortlessly with his hacking skills- free travel and hotels were one of the many perks of being an expert hacker.

Aiden then flipped through the profiles he had gotten from the police database, landing on one Nobuyuki Sugou. Sugou has worked extensively on maintaining the SAO server, and further more, he was arranged to marry Asuna Yuuki, RECTO CEO Shouzou Yuuki's daughter, and a 17 year old girl at that. It was all too convenient. Clearly he was keeping her unconcious to keep her from any "competition". As for the others, Aiden would find out soon enough...  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Aiden Pearce won this battle of wits because of his superior hacking skills, having hacked the CtOS 2.0 system, having given him practically complete control of city infrastructure and databases. There was simply nowhere Akihiko could hide. Aiden also proved too skilled a combatant to be taken out by other criminals such as the Yakuza.


	45. Chapter 45

Nanoha Takamachi (Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha) vs Akemi Homura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

Nanoha Takamachi, the beam-spamming magical girl whose destructive capacity earned her the nicknames "The White Devil" and "Demonic Cannon Girl".

VS

Akemi Homura, the anime magical girl who makes up for her lack of offensive magic with stolen military hardware.

Combatants

Nanoha Takamachi

337px-SVC 2nd Sheet002b

Nanoha Takamachi, child version (left) and adult (right), with Raising Heart in two different forms

Originally a minor character (protagonist's younger sister) of in an esoteric Japanese dating sim, Nanoha Takamachi saw her main debut when her creators decided to (as other visual novel creators have) turn Nanoha into a "magical girl" in a spinoff series. However, this spinoff series. In the spinoff series, at eight years of age, Nanoha finds a magical artifact, an "intelligent device" known as "Raising Heart" which takes the form of a red jewel in a necklace capable of transforming into a staff capable of firing devastating energy attacks. Raising Heart reveals to her that "magic" is actually an alien technology, and that she is one of the few humans capable of using it. She later encounters another magic user, a humanoid alien named Fate Testarossa. Nanoha and Fate are initially hostile, until Nanoha defeats fate and the two subsequently become close friends. A subsequent series describe Nanoha's battle free a girl named Hayate Yagami from the grip of an evil artifact known as the "Book of Darkness". A third anime season features a 19-year old Nanoha as part of a magical military organization known as the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Nanoha has spawned a couple internet memes, her fan nickname of "The White Devil" for her costume appearance that is similarly colored to that of a mecha from the Gundam series. The fact that Nanoha's enemies end up becoming her friends has led to the meme of "Your going to get befriended!", in this case, "befriend" meaning to blast with powerful energy attacks.

Akemi Homura

800px-PMMMat42

Homura fires off an AT4

Hailing from the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Akemi Homura is a dark deconstruction of the cliche anime "magical girl". Homura became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious cat-like creature known only as "Kyuubey", in exchange for the power to go back in time to prevent the death of her friend Madoka Kaname, going through several alternate time streams in her quest to save Madoka. In exchange for this power, Homura must battle mysterious monsters known as "witches". Later in the series, Homura discovers there is more to her contract than what Kyuubey told her. Homura possesses the power of time travel and manipulation, as well as a "hammerspace", she uses to store her many stolen weapons. As Homura has no offensive magic, she uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons such as assault rifles and rocket launchers from the Yakuza, JSDF, and U.S. military.

Weapons

Melee Weapons

Raising Heart (Nanoha)

Nanoha does not engage in much melee combat, but she has been seen to swing Raising Heart in staff form as a melee weapon, possibly with magically enhanced force.

Katana (Homura)

Katana

Akemi Homura stole a katana from the Yakuza. The katana is a razor-sharp curved steel blade of 60-73 cm in length, made from a combination of hard and soft steel from optimum strength and sharpness.

119's Edge

Akemi Homura's katana for its greater killing ability.

Handguns

Finger Energy Shot (Nanoha)

Nanoha can fire a small ball of energy out of her finger without having Raising Heart in hand. The attack is very weak, at the beginning of season two, it left an aluminum can mostly intact. The projectiles can be guided by Nanoha.

Desert Eagle (Akemi Homura)

Desert-eagle

The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine.

119's Edge

Homura's Desert Eagle for its greater stopping power.

Medium Weapons/Attacks

Axel Shooter (Nanoha)

640px-AxelShooter

The Axel Shooter is a magical attack that fire about a dozen balls of energy at a target with about the destructive force of a handheld rocket weapon. Nanoha can guide these projectiles onto a target This attack requires Nanoha to have Raising Heart in hand, in staff form.

AT4 spam(Homura)

800px-PMMMurw1

The AT4 is an 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher with a maximum range of 2100 meters from a point target. The warhead is an armor-piercing shaped charge. Homura has numerous AT4s in her hammerspace, which she can fire in rapid succession.

119's Edge

Nanoha's Axel Shooter for its guided ability.

Heavy Attacks

Divine Buster (Nanoha)

767px-042067cecbfac0 full

The Divine Buster is a single, powerful beam of energy capable of hitting with about the force of a large bomb. This attack requires Nanoha to have Raising Heart in hand, in staff form.

Type-88 Surface-to-Ship Missile Battery x2

800px-JGSDF Type88 SSM-03

The Type-88 is a JSDF land-based anti-ship battery, with a 150-200 kilometer range and radar guidance system. Each launcher holds six missiles. Homura has access to two of these launchers, which she summons from her "Hammerspace", and seems to be able to control them without touching the controls.

119's Edge

Homura's Type 88 Anti-Ship Missile Battery, as it can fire off twelve shots, to Nanoha's one.

Super Heavy Weapons

Starlight Breaker (Nanoha)

565px-StarlightBreakerPlus

The Starlight Breaker is Nanoha's most powerful attack, in a movie adaptation of the first movie, when she uses this attack, the blast appears to be similar to a small nuclear weapon, or at least a large fuel air bomb. This attack requires Nanoha to have Raising Heart in hand, in staff form.

C4-filled Stadium(Homura)

C4

In the final battle of the series, Homura lures an enemy over a stadium she has filled with C-4 and detonates it, destroying the building in a massive blast that appears to be at least the size of a large fuel air bomb.

119's Edge

Nanoha's Starlight Breaker for its greater portability- it doesn't rely on the enemy falling into the trap.

Defense

Round Shield and Oval protection Protection(Nanoha)

Round Shield spell that conjures a glowing pink shield on Nanoha's wrist, able to reflect powerful magical attacks, but only in one direction, while Oval Protection provides a spherical shield.

Wrist Shield (Homura)

A Wrist-mounted shield on Homura's wrist, capable of reflecting magical fireballs.

119's Edge

Nanoha's Round Shield and Oval Protection for their multi-directional capabilities.

X-Factors

Quantifiable X-Factors

Nanoha Takamachi X-Factor Akemi Homura

100 Agility 75

84 Combat Experience 78

0 Killer Instinct 52

80 Intelligence 71

Explanation

I gave Nanoha 100 for agility vs Homura's 75, as while Homura is agile on the ground, Nanoha can fly.

Combat experience comes close because Homura has been through many fights in multiple alternate timelines, but is still probably not as experienced as the adult version of Nanoha.

For Killer Instinct, I gave Nanoha a zero because she always avoids killing, using non-lethal setting for her magic, which cause massive property damage, but no fatalities. Homura also has relatively low killer instinct as she has killed many monsters, but no humans.

Notes

Homura will NOT be allowed to use her time manipulation magic in this battle.  
>Battle<p>

Nanoha Takamachi flew over a devastated city, piled with debris. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew at her. Nanoha swerved out of the way just in time to avoid the projectile.

Homura saw that her first rocket missed the "witch" that flew above her and fired a second rocket and then a third.

"Oval Protection", Nanoha's intelligent magical device, "Raising Heart", said, as a sphere of light appeared around Nanoha. Several rockets impacted on the shield, The mass-based weapons depleting the shield quickly, knocking Nanoha away in the blast.

Nanoha managed get back into flight just before she crashed into a skyscraper. Nanoha flew up into the air as Raising Heart said "Axel Shooter", and fired off twelve balls of energy, flying towards Homura.

Homura ran along an elevated highway at superhuman speeds, dodging six of the projectiles, blowing up cars and chunks of freeway. But the others kept following her. Homura jumped on top of the metal support beams of a bridge and got out her Desert Eagle. Homura shot down the other six energy balls with well-aimed shots.

Homura turned to Nanoha to see that she was charging for another attack. Raising Heart spoke again: "Divine Buster".

Homura ran across the bridge, making to the other side as the beam hit the central span, sending it falling into the sea.

Nanoha flew into position near a stadium in the city. Homura smiled darkly as she got out a C4 detonator and pressed the button. The stadium, loaded with C4, exploded with the force of a large fuel-air bomb, taking out several city blocks.

Fortunately for Nanoha, she was not directly in the blast radius, and was only thrown around a bit by the blast. Nanoha charged up for her Starlight Breaker attack, a ball of energy appeared around Raising Heart, surrounded by a glowing ring. The ball of energy sent out numerous "laser beams", blasting away whole skyscrapers, before the main beam fired, flying literally meters over Homura's head, hitting what had been the central business district of the abandoned city. The beam exploded with the force of a small nuclear warhead, wiping out the downtown area.

Homura summoned two Type-88 anti-ship missile batteries and ordered them to fire without touching the controls. A swarm of missiles flew at Nanoha. He shield strained under the impact. If she was any less powerful a mage, this would have killed her.

Nanoha made one final attack on Homura, getting in close and using Raising Heart as a melee weapon. Homura drew her katana. The two melee weapons met, each one knocking the other out of the user's hand. Homura ran at Nanoha, who fired a weak beam from her finger, but missed, and was forced to the ground by Homura, who pointed her Desert Eagle in her face.

"Why?", Nanoha asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"What?", Homura asked, "You can talk, you're not a witch, are you?"

"What are you talking about?", Nanoha asked.

Homura explained that she was a magical girl, a girl who was given magical powers and one wish by a being known as Kyuubee, in exchanged for being forced to fight monsters known as "witches"... and for allowing Kyuubee to harvest the energy from their inevitable demise. She stated that she tried to kill Kyuubee twice, but each time another Kyuubee with the same memories and personality of the original came, and told her "he has many bodies".

"I am Nanoha Takamachi, Time Space Administration Bureau", Nanoha said, "I think know what this Kyuubee is doing to create his extra bodies."

Two weeks later, a cloning facility on an alien planet.'

Nanoha fired off countless blasts of energy at hundreds of "Kyuubees" that came at them. The creatures were only about the size of a house cat, but, as it turned out, they could fire powerful beam attacks. Homura helped Nanoha cut them down with an M249 SAW she had taken out of her "hammerspace".

Finally, they made it to the center of the cloning facility. Homura got out an AT4 and fired off a rocket at the device making all the clones, blowing them apart, and took out the teleporter they used to get to Earth, for good measure.

Nanoha then grabbed Homura and blew a hole through the roof and flew upward as the factory exploded below them. Nanoha then took Homura to a TSAB spacecraft hovering in atmosphere.

DRAW


	46. Chapter 46

Beowulf, slayer of Grendel and his mother, and the king of Geatland and hero of Zealand, goes against Achilles, nearly invincible man and killer of thousands of Trojans! These two brawlers will do battle, but only one will come out victorious as, THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!

Beowulf was an Anglo-Saxon hero who had the strength of 30 men in the grip of his hands. When the monster Grendel was terrorizing the kingdom of Hrothgar, Beowulf volunteered to kill the monster. While sleeping in the king's mead hall, Beowulf pretended to sleep, and when Grendel attacked, he took the monster by surprise, grabbing hold of one of Grendel's arms. After a long struggle Beowulf ripped the beasts arm off at the shoulder, killing him. Grendel's mother took revenge, killing more of Hrothgar's men. Eventually working his way into her layer, Beowulf fought her but his weapons could not harm her. However in the hoard of Grendel's mother, Beowulf took The Sword of the Giant, the only weapon that could harm her, and cleaved Grendel's mother's head in half. Hrothgar rewarded Beowulf with many treasures including Nægling, claimed to be the worlds greatest sword. Beowulf eventually returned to his home land and eventually became the king. After many years of wise ruling, a slave stole a cup from a Dragon, which sent the Dragon into a murderous rage. Beowulf, again went to kill another monster. However at almost 100 years old, he knew that this would be his last battle. Commissioning, a solid iron shield to resist the Dragon's fire, and wielding his great sword Beowulf went to slay the Dragon. The final fight resulted in the death of both Beowulf and the Dragon, with his dying breath, he proclaimed his loyal friend Wiglaf his successor and left him the Dragon's treasure hoard.  
>Category Item<br>Armor Ring and chainmail armor  
>Primary Nægling<br>Secondary Hrunting  
>Special Long Bow<br>X-Factor Strength of 30 Men

Achilles was born of the sea nymph Thetis and a mortal king, Peleus. As a baby, Achilles was dipped in the River Styx by his mother, which made every part of his body under the water invulnerable to harm from human weapons, except for the spot where his mother held him from, his heel. Later, Achilles fought at the Trojan War and killed hundreds and even thousands of men, including the Trojan prince Hector. However, the cowardly Trojan prince Paris shot him with a bow from afar and it hit Achilles in his heel, which killed him.  
>Category Item<br>Armor Special Hoplite armor  
>Primary Special Spear<br>Secondary Xiphos  
>Special Shield of Achilles<br>X-Factor Sing, O Muses, of the wrath of Achilles

Sing, O Muses, of the wrath of Achilles…

I

Indomitable he woke, and fresh in rage, Achilles in his prime.

The walls of Troy were wan and dry, and death echoed from within.

Apollo's glint shone from his noble head and glimmered in his eye,

His heavy step all but shook the earth

His grip all but stilled the wind

And his growl but calmed the sea.

Achilles' gaze swept the barren land, and glared through the dusty waves

That rolled and parched the throats of men who languished from within.

"Onward, men!" the warlord roared, his blade held high in hand.

"Slay these Trojan dogs and wipe their very presence from the land!"

His Myrmidons were vicious, and eager to the teeth, armed up and down from head to toe

With blade and spear and axe and bow.

The very land on which Troy stood quivered at his approach

And the shouts of death intensified

As the Achaeans grew ever near.

The tall proud gates swung open, resistance stumbled out,

But the Myrmidons held firm.

"Leave no foolish mortal standing!" His face was washed in red,

With blood and bone and guts and skin hanging from his sword.

His heart was black with anger, his eyes flashed scorching flame,

And he turned back Trojan soldiers who had not fallen to his blows.

Achilles, born of war, let weapon slip and fall from hand, and

With fist and knee brought punishment to the foes still within his grasp.

Tangible panic swept the ranks of the Trojans still in march

Who turned and fled and left their slain

Crumbled in the dust.

"I am the beast of battle! No man has bested me yet! So come and bring your finest man to truly test my skill!"

Even as the blood of others dripped from the champion's chin,

He knew not that the foe he bade approached from the North.

II

The son of Ecgþeow, the king's own man,

Beowulf, he was, strength ripe in arm,

And alert and heightened of mind.

The devilspawn of the Danes was dead, the fiend, the horror,

Grendel, and his mother lay rotting too.

Hrunting high in hand, through the misty morn,

The warrior-prince strode bravely forward in search of his ruthless adversary.

The bane of man they said he was, a thousand men killed at his foot, the bones

Piling high in an altar of war.

His name was spoken in whispers, the sound brought fear to man, yet Beowulf roared to the sky

"Achilles! The great! Your hour is near! Sharpen your weapon, but tremble in dread! For your equal has come!"

His calm, cool stride matched not his ire

Or the quiver in his lip as his nostrils flared and he silently steeled his nerve.

The back-bent boughs of the wispy trees swayed slowly in the wind

But that was all to be heard save for Beowulf's step in the boggy marsh.

Guided by God in mind and heart

He endured no qualms that his righteous journey was doomed to peril,

That it would be him to fall.

The ring-mail held through the dense, low shrubs where brambles skulked within

And his tough leather pants kept right at bay the gnats and flies

That sought to dine upon his flesh.

Well-armed and -armored the valiant warrior stood,

A proud and noble disposition hanging on his face

But deep within his mind ran fast to prepare himself for what lay ahead.

So quietly, and to himself, Beowulf made his final heartfelt prayer:

"Oh Lord, keep my mind firm and my arm stiff as I seek to end the war in South,

For there is much suffering there."

III

The road to Troy was cracked, torn dust

Once paved, now derelict.  
>Yet Beowulf treaded with watchful eyes for the man he hunted,<br>Ready for any form of attack.

The morning sun shone with a bright orange glaze, and sparkled in the air

Over the warrior's head as he squinted through the rolling waves of heat.

"Oh, Achilles, you god of war! Cause of a thousand deaths! Your butchery stops here and now!

Step out and face me, hand-to-hand! Test your muscle, might, and speed!"

Achilles sat in the dirt but looked with rapid rage

At the challenge unmistakably roared.

So he dove to his chariot and gripped the reins with an iron determination in hand.

"You Myrmidons! Beasts of battle! Fight strongly for your champion!

For when I return, I will have satisfied my yearn to prove myself unbeatable!"

A thousand cheers bid him goodbye, the vicious sacker of Troy,

And the chariot bounded up and down on the broken path below.

"Mysterious rival! I have heard your call! Your death is on the way!

So quick, prepare, lest I arrive, with sword in hand, and catch you unaware!"

The Greek's reply hit no deaf ears, and Beowulf, courage in heart,

Made fast his run towards the source of sound from whence Achilles' boast came.

An arrow nocked to his bowstring quivered as he peered into the sun.

The rumbling chariot stopped as its rider spotted foe

And hefted spear up high in hand.

The arrow flew true through the air but fell far of its mark.

With a hate-fueled thrust burning in anger,

The spearhead plunged into Beowulf's thigh.

Raw, vicious pain surged through his mind and bit into his leg

But Beowulf snapped the shaft in half

With a downward strike from his palm.

The curse of Troy stood stone in shock, for his spear was bested by none,

And Hrunting slashed across his jaw and drew the champion's blood.

Achilles' teeth shone white with fury, arm swinging shield round

To slam edge-first into Beowulf, throwing him to the dirt.

His arm curled up and twitched in pain

But Beowulf righted himself and resumed the attack.

Blade clashed on shield, striking sparks, and shaking the ground below.

Achilles pushed for every inch but his mortal foe held firm

And rained hard blows that rang the bronze but failed to punch straight through.

In a burst of furious strength, Achilles beat Beowulf down

And leaped upon him, shortsword drawn, slashing at his throat.

The wound was grave, blood bubbled deep, but Beowulf choked through

And grabbed Achilles' feathered helm and crashed it against his fist.

Ears ringing hard, the Greek fell back and the Dane stumbled to his feet

Dragging his foe as he stumbled again, claws dug into his shoulders.

Achilles roared in pain as Beowulf raked his nails through his flesh

But he brought his knuckles to the warrior's nose

And his foot up to his chest.

"What a testament to my glory and strength! That I'll have beaten a man like you!"

"You boast too soon, Son of Peleus! This battle's mine to win! I'll take you head and hold it high!

You'll pay yet for your sins!"

So Beowulf wiped blood from his mouth and threw sword to the ground.

Achilles, laughing, mocked his foe but followed suit.

"Hand to hand? You daring fool! But that's my gift of war!"

He grappled high to meet his foe's hands, but the smirk melted from his face.

His rage dissipated in an instant

His strength was outmatched.

Beowulf roared and pushed down hard,

Achilles' arms cracked and bent.

The Greek stumbled back, hit the ground, his elbows worn, and broke.

"I am God-driven vengeance! And you'll pay for all, here and now!"

Hrunting flashed, but Achilles was strong, and his armor snapped the blade.

The iron shattered, piece by piece, but shards blanketed the broken man,

His face flecked with scarlet, blinded and crippled,

Plagued with all-consuming pain.

Beowulf's arms clutched Achilles' neck and squeezed firm and full of grit

And with a snap and an angry shove

He had vanquished the Trojan Menace.

"You see? All men must pay for time that they have stolen from the weak!

This corpse is now an empty shell! The legend is no more!"

Expert's Opinion

Beowulf emerged the victor in this battle largely thanks to his immensely greater strength. While Achilles may have had more experience fighting other human foes in the Trojan War, Beowulf was far more prepared for superhuman combat


	47. Chapter 47

Walter White and Jesse Pinkman (Breaking Bad) vs Yukitaki Shiki and Ei Makihara (Kimi No Knife)

Walter White, the chemistry teacher diagnosed with cancer, who became a m*** dealer known as "Heisenberg" to provide for his family, joined by former problem student Jesse Pinkman.

VS

Yukitaki Shiki, a high school teacher forced to become an assassin in order pay for his dying sister's cancer treatment. Aided by Ei Makihara, an ex-Yakuza member forced to defect after he became a target of his own ex-employer.

Who is deadliest!?

Walter White and Jesse Pinkman

Walter White

Walter White2

"

My wife is seven months pregnant with a baby we didn't intend. My fifteen-year old son has cerebral palsy. I am an extremely overqualified high school chemistry teacher. When I can work, I make $43,700 per year. I have watched all of my colleagues and friends surpass me in every way imaginable. And within eighteen months, I will be dead. And you ask why I ran?

— Walter White

"

"

No, you clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in. I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No. I am the one who knocks!

— Walter White

"

Walter "Walt" Hartwell White, also known as "Heisenberg", is a chemist, a former teacher, and recently, a producer of illicit methamphetamine. After being diagnosed with an inoperable lung cancer, Walt decided to provide money for his family after his impending death by producing crystal methamphetamine. He partnered up with his former student, Jesse Pinkman (also a m*** "cook") as manufacturing and dealing duo.

Soon after his 50th birthday, Walt passed out while working at the car wash. He was then reluctantly rushed to the hospital via ambulance where he was eventually diagnosed with stage-three terminal lung cancer and given less than two years left to live. This grim prognosis causes a dramatic change in Walt's usual mild-mannered demeanor, and he decides he must take extreme measures to provide for his family's long-term financial security. After being invited by his DEA agent brother-in-law, Hank, to accompany him on a live raid on a methamphetamine lab, Walt has a circumstantial encounter with one of his former students, Jesse Pinkman, whom he finds out is a m*** dealer and manufacturer, also referred to as cook, who goes by the name "Captain Cook". With this information, Walt blackmails Jesse into helping him also enter the illegal drug trade on the production side, using his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent and chemically pure "crystal" m*** with Jesse to help him distribute it.

Jesse Pinkman

359px-JesseS5B

"

"The thing is, if you just do stuff, and nothing happens, what's it all mean? What's the point?"

— Jesse Pinkman

"

Jesse Bruce Pinkman is the former partner of Walter White in the methamphetamine drug trade. In high school, Jesse was a small-time methamphetamine user, manufacturer, and dealer. He was also an inattentive student in Walter White's chemistry class. In his mid-20s, Jesse became Walt's business partner in the m*** trade. Before his partnership with Walt, he, operating under the pseudonym "Cap'n Cook", added a little Chili Powder to make his methamphetamine stand out in the market.

Walt insisted on making a pure product, however, and thus eschewed the chili powder altogether, patronizingly teaching Jesse how to make "proper" m***. Walt often treated Jesse like a foolish son in constant need of stern correction. Jesse's own family kicked him out because of his drug use. Despite the friction between them, he and Walt have a deep bond of loyalty. Like Walt, Jesse is horrified by the brutality at the higher levels of the drug trade, but does what he thinks is necessary. He wrestles with feelings of guilt about the deaths, all drug-related, of people he's been associated with, especially his girlfriend Jane Margolis. He often attended Narcotics Anonymous meetings to help deal with these feelings.

Later on in the series, Jesse's loyalty to Walter becomes strained upon learning from Saul that Walt tricked him into helping him bring down Gustavo Fring by poisoning his girlfriend's son, Brock. As a result, he teams up with Hank Schrader, Walt's DEA brother-in-law, to bring Walt down. They were almost successful, but were stopped by Jack's White Supremacist Gang before Hank could make the arrest. After Hank was killed by Jack, Jesse was later taken prisoner by the gang and forced into labor as a m***-cook slave which he complied with for the sake of his ex-girlfriend Andrea and her son Brock, even though the former was killed when he tried to escape. During the final episode, Jesse was freed by Walt, leaving him mentally and emotionally broken from the events that occurred throughout the course of the series.

Yukitaka Shiki and Ei Makihara

Yukitaka Shiki

Yukitaki

"

Those drugs cost about 450 thousand yen a month. In other words, I need about 5 million for my sister to survive a year... 50 million for ten years... 100 million for twenty... Should I keep killing evil people in order for my sister to life?

— Yukitaka Shiki

"

"

You should kill them. Sensei, you saved me, you didn't do anything wrong. You're an ally of justice!

— Itsuka, in response

"

Shiki Yukitaki is a high school teacher living in Tokyo, Japan who, one night, was approached by a beautiful woman in a bar, who asks him if he would be willing to commit murder for 5 million yen (about $50,000 US). Shiki refuses, but the woman persists, asking if he would if the target was also a murderer. Shiki states that he might, but it would have to be for more than 5 million yen. After work the next day, Shiki is approached by the woman again, who picks him up in her car and takes him to a bar, where he is introduced to a Chinese man named Yan and a Tokyo Police detective named Kuzumi. The woman, who introduces him as Erika Nakagawa and tells him to that Yan is the getaway driver, and that he and Kuzumi are going to kill a wealthy shipping mogul connected in Yakuza murders and drug dealing for 5 million yen, and they would be receive further, higher-paying contracts if they succeeded. Erika also states that the target stored a large amount of money in the basement, which was theirs if they could steal it. Shiki and Kuzumi agree, Shiki somewhat reluctantly. Shiki and Kuzumi enter the target's home and immobilize him, before Shiki cuts his throat with a butterfly knife. Shiki and Kuzumi then ransack the house, making it look like a robbery, and Shiki steals a set of keys to the basement. When Shiki opens the door, however, he finds not money, but a well furnished room, where a girl was held in prison. The girl, who states her name is Itsuki, says that the man they killed was her father, but feels no despair at his loss, as he had kept her imprisoned in the basement for ten years, since she was eight. Itsuki, it soon becomes apparent, was imprisoned because of her mysterious ability to read the mind of any person she comes into physical contact with.

Having nowhere else to take her, Shiki takes Itsuki back to his apartment, where she begins living with him, while Shiki and Kuzumi are sent to assassinate more targets, including a Yakuza scam artist, a serial killer, and several high-ranking Yakuza. During the course of the assassination of the scam artist, Shiki and Kuzumi are forced to kill a second man who tries to pull a gun, but is overpowered and stabbed to death before he can attack. Shortly after eliminating the serial killer, Shiki and Kuzumi themselves fall victim to an assassination attempt by a close friend of the victim, Ei Makihara. Shiki and Kuzumi, however, disable Ei-kun, but cannot bring themselves to kill him. Makihara is held imprisoned in Shiki's apartment for about two weeks, until another Yakuza thug named Maeda comes to rescue him. Shiki is not at the apartment at the time, being on a school and Makihara is freed, however, Maeda then attempts to r*** Itsuki. Makihara is disgusted by this and beats Maeda to death with a frying pan. When Shiki returns, Ei states that he is now a target for the Yakuza, and, however reluctantly, aids Shiki in eliminating a group of Yakuza executives using Maeda's handguns. Ei later becomes a second roommate to Shiki, along with Itsuka.

Yukitaka Shiki

Yukitaki

"

Those drugs cost about 450 thousand yen a month. In other words, I need about 5 million for my sister to survive a year... 50 million for ten years... 100 million for twenty... Should I keep killing evil people in order for my sister to life?

— Yukitaka Shiki

"

"

You should kill them. Sensei, you saved me, you didn't do anything wrong. You're an ally of justice!

— Itsuka, in response

"

Shiki Yukitaki is a high school teacher living in Tokyo, Japan who, one night, was approached by a beautiful woman in a bar, who asks him if he would be willing to commit murder for 5 million yen (about $50,000 US). Shiki refuses, but the woman persists, asking if he would if the target was also a murderer. Shiki states that he might, but it would have to be for more than 5 million yen. After work the next day, Shiki is approached by the woman again, who picks him up in her car and takes him to a bar, where he is introduced to a Chinese man named Yan and a Tokyo Police detective named Kuzumi. The woman, who introduces him as Erika Nakagawa and tells him to that Yan is the getaway driver, and that he and Kuzumi are going to kill a wealthy shipping mogul connected in Yakuza murders and drug dealing for 5 million yen, and they would be receive further, higher-paying contracts if they succeeded. Erika also states that the target stored a large amount of money in the basement, which was theirs if they could steal it. Shiki and Kuzumi agree, Shiki somewhat reluctantly. Shiki and Kuzumi enter the target's home and immobilize him, before Shiki cuts his throat with a butterfly knife. Shiki and Kuzumi then ransack the house, making it look like a robbery, and Shiki steals a set of keys to the basement. When Shiki opens the door, however, he finds not money, but a well furnished room, where a girl was held in prison. The girl, who states her name is Itsuki, says that the man they killed was her father, but feels no despair at his loss, as he had kept her imprisoned in the basement for ten years, since she was eight. Itsuki, it soon becomes apparent, was imprisoned because of her mysterious ability to read the mind of any person she comes into physical contact with.

Having nowhere else to take her, Shiki takes Itsuki back to his apartment, where she begins living with him, while Shiki and Kuzumi are sent to assassinate more targets, including a Yakuza scam artist, a serial killer, and several high-ranking Yakuza. During the course of the assassination of the scam artist, Shiki and Kuzumi are forced to kill a second man who tries to pull a gun, but is overpowered and stabbed to death before he can attack. Shortly after eliminating the serial killer, Shiki and Kuzumi themselves fall victim to an assassination attempt by a close friend of the victim, Ei Makihara. Shiki and Kuzumi, however, disable Ei-kun, but cannot bring themselves to kill him. Makihara is held imprisoned in Shiki's apartment for about two weeks, until another Yakuza thug named Maeda comes to rescue him. Shiki is not at the apartment at the time, being on a school and Makihara is freed, however, Maeda then attempts to r*** Itsuki. Makihara is disgusted by this and beats Maeda to death with a frying pan. When Shiki returns, Ei states that he is now a target for the Yakuza, and, however reluctantly, aids Shiki in eliminating a group of Yakuza executives using Maeda's handguns. Ei later becomes a second roommate to Shiki, along with Itsuka.

Shiki's reasons for committing these murders are revealed shortly after his first assassination. Yukitaka's older sister, Natsuka is dying of cancer, and Shiki is distraught they he might lose his sister, having already lost his mother in his teenage years, because she cannot afford the treatment necessary for her to survive. Because of this, Shiki agrees to work as an assassin in order to raise the money necessary to save his sister's life.

Ei Makihara

Makihara

"

I hit him with the intent to kill... and then he really died... He's dead, I've killed a man...

— Ei Makihara contemplating his actions after killing Maeda

"

Ei Makihara was a young man working for a Yakuza-affiliated con-man named Ichiro Shibuya, who was involved in scamming numerous people out of their life's savings, driving some of them to suicide. This made them to target of the vigilante organization Yukitaki Shiki and Detective Kuzumi worked for, who sent them to assassinate Shibuya and make it look like an robbery gone wrong. Kuzumi and Shiki entered the building where Shibuya based his operation and stabbed him to death. As they did so, however, they were caught in the act by Bizen, another employee of Shibuya's who drew a Beretta and tried to shoot them. However, in the close quarters, Shiki and Kuzumi managed to disarm and stab him to death.

Ei later arrives on the scene and discovers Bizen, a close friend of his, dead. Ei takes Bizen's gun and hunts down the perpetrators, eventually encountering Shiki and Kuzumi shortly after killing a serial killer. Like Bizen, Kuzumi and Shiki catch him by surprise and disarm Makihara, but do not kill him. Instead Shiki imprisons him in his apartment for a period of time, until a Yakuza hitman, Maeda, enters the apartment while Shiki is away on a school trip and rescues him. Then, Maeda attempts to r*** Itsuki, a girl living with Shiki. This infuriates Makihara, who had become friendly with Itsuki during his captivity, and a clubs Maeda to death with a frying pan.

Kuzumi discovers the scene and tells Makihara that he is best off siding with them, as the Yakuza would kill him as soon as they found he killed Maeda. Makihara reluctantly agrees, and becomes involved in their vigilante assassination scheme.

Weapons  
>Knives<br>Kitchen Knife (Walther White)

The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction.  
>Butterfly Knife (Yukitaka Shiki)<p>

A balisong, or butterfly knife is a Filipino knife with two counterrotating handles with a grove in the center that conceals the blade when the knife is not in use. A skilled user can open the handles extremely quickly, meaning the weapon can be drawn more quickly than a conventional folding knife. For this reason, the Balisong is often prohibited in many countries and US states, much like the switchblade knife. The knife has a stronger point for stabbing, and when thrust into a target, can cause severe damage.  
>Edge<p>

Yukitaka's Butterfly Knife, as it is actually designed from combat.  
>Blunt Melee 1<br>Claw Hammer (Walter White)

A claw hammer is a tool primarily used for pounding nails into, or extracting nails from, some other object. Generally, a claw hammer is associated with woodworking but is not limited to use with wood products. It is not suitable for heavy hammering on metal surfaces (such as in machining work). It is a very common tool and can be used as an lethal improvised weapon

A claw hammer can be said to look roughly like the letter "T" with the handle being the long part, and the head being the line across the top which looks like a "t". One side of the head is flat with either a smooth or textured surface and is used for impacting another surface. This side is used as a blunt weapon powerful enough to crush a man's skull with enough force. The other side The other side of the head curves down and splits in the middle forming a "V" shape with a thin end. This sides thin edge gives it more pressure and piercing ability.  
>Metal Pipe (Yukitaka Shiki)<p>

Yukitaka uses a metal pipe as a blunt melee weapon during the assassination of a serial killer. The pipe is about two feet long, and presumably made of steel.  
>Edge<p>

The claw hammer is lighter, can strike faster, and a has a more ergonomic grip, however, the pipe is longer and heavier. Both weapons have their advantages. Even  
>Blunt Melee 2<br>Shovel (Jesse Pinkman)

A shovel is (obviously) a simple tool used for digging holes and moving dirt in various gardening and construction applications. The shovel, will, for the purposes of this match, have a steel spade-style blade, which, when used as a weapon, can deliver severe blunt and limited sharp force trauma. In fact, military issue shovels issued in World War I were found to be more effective close combat weapons than bayonets. Jesse Pinkman nevers uses a shovel with a weapon, but uses it to retrieve buried contraband while working with Mike Ehrmantrout. However, he will have the tool with him for the purposes of this match.  
>Frying Pan (Ei Makihara)<p>

A frying pan is a type of cookware used for frying foods, often used in the preparation of bacon and eggs. While it is not intended as a weapon, its heavy weight, sturdy steel construction, and ubiquity means that it may be used as such, in both real life and fiction. The frying pan can be used as a simple blunt instrument, as well as a crude shield, blocking with the round body of the pan.  
>Edge<p>

While the frying pan could be used as a shield, in the end, I give the edge to Jesse Pinkman's Shovel shovel for its greater reach.  
>Handguns<br>Beretta Model 92 (Yukitaka Shiki, Ei Makihara, and Jesse Pinkman

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. Yukitaki and Ei's Beretta's will have a black finish, while Pinkman's will be a stainless steel Inox version, however, apart from the finish, they will be identical. All Berettas in this match will all be 9mm version with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters.  
>Smith and Wesson 4506 (Walter White)<p>

The Smith and Wesson 4506 is a semi-automatic handgun manufactured from 1988 to 1999 by Smith and Wesson. The weapon is made of stainless steel, and is thus resistant to harsh conditions. The pistol is similar in appearance to an M1911 in some respects and, like the 1911, is chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, however, it can also fire the more powerful .45 Super cartridge if a specialized spring is attached. For the purposes of this match, Walt's S&W will be assumed to have this spring. The weapon has an eight-round magazine, and will be assumed for the purposes of this match to have a similar range to the M1911, about 50 m.  
>Edge<p>

The Beretta Model 92 is used by both sides, however, the advantage here is not quality, but quantity, both Shiki and Ei have a Beretta, meaning they will be able to fire off more shots before reloading than Walter and Jesse Pinkman, as Walt has a 4506, which as a smaller magazine than the Beretta. Walt's 4506 has superior stopping power, however, in the end, in a fight between two people with minimal training, the one who can fire more shots is most likely to score a kill.  
>Explosives<br>Mercury Fulminate (Walther White)

Mercury fulminate is highly shock-sensitive explosive formerly used in firearm primers. Walt uses a piece of mercury fulminate as a sort of improvised flashbang, with enough force to blast out the windows of a building. However, Walt and at least some of the other people in building survive, suggesting it was used as more of a flashbang than a lethal weapon. However, if it lands near a window or other fragile object, it may produce lethal shrapnel, or cause an explosion if it goes off inside the m*** lab/RV. For the purposes of this match, the fulminate WILL work as it does in the show in spite of the results of an episode of Mythbusters suggesting otherwise.  
>Pressurized Gas Canister (Ei Makihara)<p>

Pressurized gas canisters are used to store various gases, including acetylene, propane, hydrogen, oxygen, and nitrogen under high pressure. The cylinders are typically about four feet tall and up to about one foot wide. These canisters can be extremely dangerous if punctured, by a gunshot, for instance. The sudden release of pressure, may result in the container rocketing lethally across the room, with enough force to break through a cinder block wall. If the gas inside is flammable, there is also a risk of explosion. In the manga, Makihara was at the scene of a gas explosion when a canister of pressurized welding fuel was shot, though he did not actually trigger it. For the purposes of this match, there will be gas canisters strewn around the location of the battle.  
>Edge<p>

Both improvised explosives are extremely dangerous, can be triggered by gunshots, and could potentially harm the user. I give a slight edge to Walt's mercury fulminate as it seems less likely to be set off accidentally (smaller target), and is portable, allowing it to be used regardless of the target's position.

X-Factors

Walter White Jesse Pinkman X-Factor Yukitaka Shiki Ei Makihara  
>50 35 Combat Experience 60 30<br>0 0 Training 0 0  
>55 70 Physical Health 80 80<br>65 60 Mental Health 90 80  
>90 70 Intelligence 80 70<br>40 35 Marksmanship 35 35  
>Explanations<p>

Yukitaki takes the highest level of combat experience, having worked as an assassin and killed several targets. Walter takes second place, having taken on drug lords such as Tuco Salamanca, Gustavo Fring, and Jack Welker, however, in both of those cases, he eliminated them through either blind luck (in the case of Tuco), or a that, combined with out-of-the-box thinking and manipulation of others (in the case of Gus and Jack). In terms of training, none of the four have any real combat training, so that simplifies things. In terms of physicality, but Shiki and Ei have an edge on Walter and Jesse, as a Walter has lung cancer, and Jesse is the user of multiple drugs, including m***, h***, and crystal m***, which may have impacted his health. Pinkman's drug abuse could have also affected his mental health, as the death of his girlfriend, Jane Margolis definitely did. Walter's mental health is also negatively his lung cancer, and Ei's by the death of his friend, Bizen. Only Yukitaki can be considered close to normal, though still deeply affected by his sister's condition and the desperate situation he has been forced into to save her life. In terms of intelligence, Walter White takes the definite edge, having repeatedly used his mastery of chemistry and out-of-the-box thinking to get him out of difficult situations. Jesse, while he may be a drug addict and was a problem student in high school, is not stupid, as is shown when he manages to produce crystal m*** of a purity second only to Walter White's own product. As far as Yukitaka is concerned, his intelligence is above average, and Ei's is more average. Finally, in terms of marksmanship, all four of them have had little practice using guns, and have mostly fired at close ranges when using firearms. Walt, however, takes a slight edge for at least having used guns more than the others.

Prologue

A few hundred meters from the Bright Angel Lodge, Grand Canyon National Park, Arizona, USA

Yukitaki Shiki stood against the concrete wall between and the drop of a couple thousand meters to the bottom of the Grand Canyon. To either side of him stood Itsuka and Ei Makihara, the two people who, through an odd twist of fate, ended up as his roommates. Shiki took this trip on the advice of his sister, who had told him that "the stress was getting to him", and he should take "a vacation or something".

Of course, Natsuka Shiki did not know the half of what was stressing him- that her brother was a vigilante assassin, and now, one so successful that the profits from his work could support BOTH his sister's treatment AND a two-week vacation in America. Now that he thought about it, this vacation was the first time since he met that "Erika Nakazawa" woman where everything had gone exactly according to plan, and it was definitely good for Itsuka to finally go out and see the wider world, after being trapped in her father's basement for ten years.

"Wow!", Itsuka said, "I didn't think it would be this BIG! And look at the size of that bird!"

"That's a California Condor", Ei replied, looking at a Japanese translation of the guidebook, one of a dozen languages available at the Visitor Center, "They used to be almost extinct, but they were reintroduced starting in a 1990s, and have since established a healthy population here".

Itsuka looked even more impressed, as the massive bird rode the powerful updrafts produced by the walls of canyon and flew right overhead. Shiki, on the other hand, privately wondered as the bird circled overhead if the carrion-feeding bird knew that if he stuck around him long enough, he would be forced to produce some "human carrion" in the form of one of his "targets".

"You'll have to follow me back to Japan", Shiki thought, as though the bird could read his mind, "I'm killing anyone while I'm here". However, a in a few minutes, that resolution would be changed dramatically.

"Shiki-san", A familiar female voice spoke to him Japanese from behind him.

All three of them turned to see Erika Nakazawa, the middle-woman between Shiki himself and his mysterious employer.

"Nakazawa?!", Shiki asked, "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Now is that any way to greet a friend?", Erika asked

"I doubt I just happened run into you. If you followed me half way around the world, you're planning to talk business with me. I thought I told you before I left, I'm not killing ANYONE in America!", Shiki replied.

"I understand completely", Erika said, still speaking in Japanese in order to avoid the prying ears of the many American and other tourists that surrounded them. Thankfully, they appeared to be the only Japanese tourists within earshot, "but I have some information that might your outlook."

"What is it?", Shiki asked, hoping to hear her out and then shoe her away anyway.

"You will be staying an Albuquerque overnight, in a couple days, correct?"

"Yeah, we're going to stop there, then go on to see Santa Fe, and after that, go up into the Colorado Rockies, what of it?", Shiki asked, though he knew already what it must mean.

"There is a target I want you to deal with.", Erika said as she pulled out her IPhone and turned it on, showing a photograph of a man of about 50. Next to him was a much younger man. The older man was labeled as "Walter White", and the younger as "Jesse Pinkman".

"These two people are methamphetamine dealers whose actions have been responsible for numerous deaths in the Albuquerque area", Erika said, the word "Albuquerque" sounding very unusual in Japanese, "their front is a pest control company, "Vamanos Pest". I will be sending the location and details of the contract to your email- I know you have that tablet with you".

"What makes you think I'm going to do this. We had a deal, no contracts until I return home", Shiki replied.

"I think you will, because Mr. White and Mr. Pinkman have 80 million dollars in storage at Vamanos Pest. We'll even handle the laundering and currency exchange- we will arrange for you to "win a lottery", for the money, converted into yen of course", Erika said.

"80 million dollars", Shiki said, "That's over 8 billion yen. I could by my sister's cancer drugs for the rest of her life. And still have plenty left of over..."

After Shiki spoke, Itsuka turned to him. "You should do it, Sensei", she said, "You are not doing anything wrong".

After about a minutes contemplation, Shiki turned to Erika and said, "Fine, then, I'll do it."

"Excellent", Nakazawa said, "I'll arrange for your supplies to be delivered to you hotel room. A pair Beretta 92 like the ones you used on that Yakuza exec job. You should be familiar with them."

Main Battle

Three days later, Albuquerque, NM

Yukitaki Shiki walked out of the door to the hotel room, immediately followed by Ei Makihara. After much arguement, Shiki had decided to allow Makihara to come with him. After all, he had experience on a previous hit, as much as Shiki didn't want to get him into this dirty business.

"Sensei, Ei-kun", Itsuka said, sticking her head through the door, "Stay safe".

"Don't you worry", Shiki said, "We'll be back in a few hours, I promise. Just wait in the hotel room until we get back".

"Got it. I'll see you later!", Itsuka smiled as she walked back into the hotel room to continue watching TV shows on Netflix- her command of the English language was not good enough to watch the TV in America.

Fifteen minutes later, Vamanos Pest Control Company building

Walter White and Jesse Pinkman were finishing putting away the various equipment they used for their mobile m*** lab disguised as a pest control operation. As they rolled the last rolling case- a roadie case intended for storing a rock band's instruments, they heard a noise coming for the office.

Jesse turned to investigate the source of the sound and saw two men in black ski masks in the office, visible through the window between the office and garage. Both men were carrying guns.

"S***! Mr. White, get down!", Jesse said, as he pushed Walter behind the engine block of a pickup truck in the garage as four gunshots rang out. The 9mm rounds from Yukitaki Shiki's Beretta impacted the engine block in a shower of sparks, piercing the sheet metal hood, but not being stopped by engine.

Jesse and Walter White both drew their weapons. Jesse was the first to return fire, as he yelled "You wanna f*** with me, b***!?" and fired six shots into the office of Vamanos Pest from his own Beretta. Shiki and Ei dove to the floor as the bullets flew through the window, shattering into hundreds of fragments, before continuing their deadly paths through the office, one of the round shattering the pot on a coffee maker.

Seconds later, three .45 caliber round from Walt's Smith and Wesson 4506 flew blew holes through the desk Yukitaki Shiki was hiding behind, the bullets flying just over his head.

Shiki rolled out of the way, avoiding being hit by sheer dumb luck. "Ei", Yukitaki yelled, taking cover around the side of the door, "Give me some covering fire".

Ei fired several shots in the direction of Walt and Jesse, forcing them into cover, as Shiki ran into the garage and got behind these second pickup truck. As Jesse got up from cover, Shiki took aim and fired five times. Three of the shots hit, one in the head and two in the upper torso. Jesse Pinkman was dead before he hit the ground.

"Jesse!", Walter White yelled, "Dammit... No!".

Infuriated by the loss of his long time partner, Walter White fired the rest of his magazine at Shiki. One round impacted him in the torso, but only grazed his side. Ei Makihara, however, realized that the sudden pain would still incapacitate Shiki for a few seconds, the few seconds Walt needed to finish him off.

Ei, however, did not have a direct line of sight on Walt. Thinking quickly, Ei fired his pistol at a stack of compressed gas canisters. One of the canisters was punctured and rocketed off towards Walter. The canister missed, but it impacted the roadie case and exploded, setting off some kind of volatile chemical.

The explosion blew Walt across the garage, causing him to impact the roll-up door on one end of the building head first. If the shrapnel in his torso had not already killed him, the impact did- it broke his neck. Albuquerque's most successful drug lord, the man known to most only as Heisenberg, was dead.

As Ei soon as Walt's body hit the floor, Ei Makihara ran into the garage. Ei was relieved to see that Shiki had no been severely injured, the grazing wound seeming to be little more than a scratch. But he was not out of danger. The explosion had started a fire on the opposite corner of the room. It was still small now, but it was growing rapidly. Shiki, though, was pushing a plastic barrel on its side, rolling it across the garage floor.

"Shiki-san!", Ei said, "What are you doing? This place is going up!"

"The money's in this barrel. I'm not leaving without it. Open up that roll up door!", Shiki replied.

Reluctantly, Ei grabbed the handle to the roll-up garage door, and lifted it enough to roll the barrel on its side.

"Roll it through!", Ei said. In response, Shiki kicked the barrel as hard as he could, causing it to roll under the door. Less then a second later, Shiki ducked through the partly open door, followed by Ei.

The two of them pushed the barrel about 50 meters across the alleyway, which was thankfully deserted in this hour. Shiki lifted the barrel into the trunk of the car and shut it as tightly as possible, hoping it would stay in for the duration of the trip to the pick up point.

Fifteen minutes later, Shiki and Ei had driven to their designated pickup point, having met a quad-cab pick up truck driven by an American, but in the passenger seat was none other than Erika Nakazawa.

"We should have the money exchanged, laundered and transferred to your account by the end of the month", Erika said, as two more men loaded the barrel into the pick-up truck, "As always, it was pleasure doing business with you, Shiki-san."

"The pleasure is all mine", Shiki said, looking like he wished he could have said "Good riddance" as he climbed back into his car.

Epilogue

Three days later, Remains of the Vamanos Pest Warehouse, Albuquerque, NM, USA

"So, what we got here, Gomy?", DEA ASAC Hank Schrader act his colleague and friend, Agent Steve Gomez.

"The investigation was turned to us when the fire marshall's lab found traces of methamphetamine when testing for accelerants. They sent to the samples over to our lab, and sure enough, the stuff was 99.1%, in otherword, Heisenberg's stuff. We also found the remains of m*** lab equipment in the building, as well as two stiffs, IDed from dental records as Walter White, age 52, and Jesse Pinkman, age 26. The fire marshall also found a number shell casings, mostly 9mm, but a few .45s as well. They figure there was a shootout, and somebody hit a something they shouldn't have.", Gomez explained.

"Walter White... I knew it! I knew that son of a b*** was Heisenberg!", Hank said angrily, "And to think I had him under my nose the whole time. If I hadn't been so stupid, I could have caught the b***!"

"In any case", Hank asked, "Any leads on the perp?"

"No fingerprints or DNA evidence to speak of, and the bullets and casings aren't in any database, or at least not any in the US. Only thing we found was this", Gomez said, handing Hank a bag with the tourist guide with burned corner in it.

"A Japanese tour guide to the Grand Canyon. Didn't we bust a half Japanese guy a couple years ago, Emilio Koyama or something like that? He disappeared shortly afterwards. I wonder if he had buddies back in the mother country, Yakuza or some s*** like that", Hank said, "Hey Gomy, you think they thought Heisenberg had something to do with Emilio's disappearance?".

"I supposed its possible, but it doesn't seem all that likely. I mean, just because you were right about Fring, doesn't mean every random piece of paper on the scene is a lead."

"Ahh, your probably right, Gomy", Hank said, "Probably fell out of some rental car or tour bus or something and blew in here. Still, I want any prints you get off that thing run through Interpol's database".

WINNER: Yukitaki Shiki and Ei Makihara

Expert's Opinion

Yukitaka Shiki and Ei Makihara won this battle because of the superior firepower of their primary weapons, having two Beretta 92s meant they could fire more shots before reloading, an important factor in a close-range gunfight between relatively inexperienced gunmen. Also contributing to their victory was Shiki's superior physical condition to the cancer-stricken Walter White.


	48. Chapter 48

The Third Recon Team, the JSDF unit sent to explore a world where elves, dragons, and other mythical creatures come to life, aided by a self-proclaimed demigoddess of war from the "Special Region" with superhuman strength and durability.

VS

Mobile Task Force Omega-7, the military unit tasked with capturing or eliminating dangerous anomalous objects and entities, aided by an ancient superhuman warrior capable of materializing any melee weapon at will.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Third Recon Team  
>3rd Recon Team<p>

The Third Recon Team with their vehicles and weapons. Youji Itami is in the front of the group.

The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 13 soldiers, formed after a portal to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Force. The JSDF then launched a counterattack through the portal, crushing the Imperial Army, killing over 100,000 of them with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. The Special Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. The team soon discovers a village burned the by a dragon, and rescue the lone survivor, an elvish girl named Tuka Luna Marceau. The 3rd Recon Team later makes contact with a convoy of carts and wagons carrying refugees from conflicts in the area in the wake of the power vaccuum after the destruction of the Imperial Army. The dragon returns and attacks the convoy surviving even .50 caliber machine gun fire, but its eyes prove vulnerable. The Recon Team then shoots the dragon with a Panzerfaust 3. The shot was off, not killing the dragon, but still managing to blow its leg off. The dragon then retreats, severely wounded, much to the amazement of the refugees. The 3rd Recon team later encounters two other allies from the new world, a young sorceress in training named Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury, a priestess of a war god and self-proclaimed 900+ year old demigoddess known for fighting with a berserker rage with her gigantic battle axe.

Youji armed with Panzerfaust 3, covering Tuka.

[Expand slideshow] 2 of 6  
>Add photo<br>Personnel  
>2nd Lt. Youji Itami<p>

The Imperial Palace is a fortress, we can hold up inside!  
>— Itami, taking command of the police in the initial invasion<p>

A 33 year old JSDF 2nd Lieutenant and self-admitted otaku, avid fan of anime, manga, and doujinshi. Youji entered JSDF officer candidate school as he had no other options for a steady source of income, having graduated with mediocre grades from a mediocre college. Youji graduated second to last in his class in OCS, and was ordered to go through Ranger training by a superior, almost failing several times. During the Gate Incident, was off duty, a simple bystander, however, Itami showed his until-then hidden leadership skills, taking command of the local police force in fighting against the Imperial invasion, evacuating civilians behind the walls of the imperial palace and using a tactic of firing handguns and MP5 submachine guns from behind walls of riot shields to guard the entrances, holding off the invaders until the JSDF arrived. It was this that earned Itami command of the 3rd Recon Team. During his service in the "Special Region", Itami proves to be an effective leader, talented tactician, and, if need be, a shrewd politician- for instance, he uses a siege as an excuse to call in air support, using the situation to convince that defenders they are better off on the side of the JSDF through sheer shock and awe.  
>Staff Sergeant Toshio Kurata<p>

I haven't driven that slowly since driving class!  
>— Kurata, while escorting a convoy of horse-drawn carts<p>

Toshio Kurata is a 21-year old Staff Sergeant in the JSDF and driver of Itami's vehicle. Like his superior, Kurata is an "otaku", an avid fan of anime, manga, and games, and often chats with him on those topics. In particular, Kurata is a fan of "nekomimi" or "cat girls"- a humanoid female character, except for their catlike ears and often, a tail- as well as other "kememo", female characters with some characteristics of animals or monsters. Kurata is delighted to learn that such races actually exist in the "Special Region", and eventually becomes friendly with a "cat girl" maid he meets at the castle of a noble family.  
>Sgt. 1st Class Kurokawa<p>

What's the normal blood pressure and heart rate of an elf?  
>— Kurokawa, treating an unconscious Tuka.<p>

One of the female personnel in Itami's squad, Kurokawa is a medic who generally speaks in a "ladylike" manner, but has been known to speak harshly to those who anger her.  
>Sgt. First Class Shino Kuribayashi<p>

Kuri-chan prefers to speak with her fists  
>— Youji Itami on Shino<p>

Shino is another female member of the squad, with a generally petite frame, but know throughout the squad for being particularly "well endowed" for her size. Shino is also a highly skilled martial artist, and has been know to use her skills to discourage unwanted male attention or against others who anger her. Shino is later shown to be extremely bloodthirst in battle, taking immense pleasure bayoneting her enemies. During a siege, Shino charged into battle after Rory Mercury, shooting, grenade-ing, and bayoneting her way through numerous enemy soldiers, her and Rory taking down most of the group of enemy troops. Shino and the equally violent and sadistic Rory are described as "a perfect match for each other".  
>Sgt. First Class Akira Tomita<p>

They have been jumpy ever since the Maranouchi Line started running underground, they kept on asking if they were being taken to the underworld  
>— Akira Tomita, on the extradimensional resident's first ride on a Tokyo subway.<p>

Akira Tomita is a highly trained member of the Third Recon Team, having been gone through both ranger and airborne training. He is also taking astronomy through a distance learning program at a university.  
>Eight Others<p>

To make this match fair given the superior training of the Mobile Task Forces, the Third Recon Team will have all 13 members (plus Rory Mercury), vs the 5 (plus SCP-076).  
>Superhuman Ally<br>Rory Mercury  
>Rory halberd<p>

Rory "the Reaper" Mercury with her trademark halberd.

Thank you, gentlemen, for the charity of your lives tonight!  
>— Rory, before killing a group of bandits<p>

Rory Mercury is a priestess of the war god, Emroy, as well as a self-proclaimed 961-year old demigoddess though she has the appearance of a girl of about 13. Rory wears a clothing simiar to the "gothic lolita" fashion- namely a black, frilly dress with dark purple trim. Rory appears to have superhuman strength, wielding a halberd larger than she is with a berserker rage, cutting down several enemies with each swing of the blade. Rory is the one of the few people in the "Special Region" that are as feared as the JSDF. This violent demeanor has caused Itami to describe her as a "perfect match" for Shino. While Rory is extremely violent and sadistic, she does seem to have a sense of justice, generally killing bandits, raiders, and others who murder innocents, while avoiding killing innocents herself and showing loyalty towards her new allies. Rory later proves herself capable of killing multiple special forces personnel, as well as surviving hits from small arms fire. She is also able to regenerate from wounds, though, she does still feel pain and could potentially be incapacitated from severe damage. It is not known what would happen if she was hit with something capable of completely destroying her body, such as a nuclear weapon, but for the purposes of any matches here, she will still be kill-able if her body is completely destroy, by say, repeated direct explosive impacts or a nuclear weapon, if her severed head is kept separated from the rest of her body for a long period of time (if not truly killing her, at least leaving her a severed head with no offensive abilities) or hit by a powerfully supernatural weapon.

Mobile Task Force Omega-7  
>200px-Mtfimage<p>

Mobile Task Force Omega-7 was an elite unit set up by the SCP (Secure, Contain, Protect) Foundation, tasked with containing supernatural, alien, and other mysterious phenomena.

The unit is a group of hand-picked a group of operatives from the elite of the Mobile Task Forces he seemed worthy to work with him. The unit has ten to twenty members, but usually operates in squads of five, accompanied by SCP-076. This unit was sent to capture or eliminate various highly dangerous phenomena and creatures, and was on loan for missions with a redacted military force in a redacted location (possibly the US military in Iraq or Afghanistan).

The Task Force was also expanded to include SCP-105 or "Iris", a teenage girl with the ability to see any location in a photograph in real time, and "reach through" the photo and manipulate the area depicted in the image.

The plan fell apart, however, when SCP-076 started to get "bored" between missions, having no desires other than to kill. SCP-076 eventually managed to disarm his explosive collar, and escaped, forcing the base personnel to detonate an on-site nuclear warhead. Somehow, SCP-076 survived, but was later recaptured.  
>Personnel<p>

For the purpose of this match, Mobile Task Force Omega-7 will consist of highly trained special forces trained both in conventional combat and containing and eliminating anomalous objects. Many of these personnel will be former members of special forces units of their country of origin.

For the purposes of this match, the MTF Omega-7 will have five human personnel, as well as SCP-076.  
>Superhuman Ally<br>SCP-076  
>Able SCP-076-2<p>

I would hardly expect you to understand. Do you know, he managed to shoot me in the head over (REDACTED) times? A man like that deserves to die in combat, so close to his opponent he can feel his breath. Not in some (Sumerian words, untranslated) destruction ordered by cowardly kings and princes safe in their palaces.  
>— SCP-076, after learning a soldier he considered a "worthy opponent" was killed as collateral damage in an air strike.<p>

SCP-076, also known as "Subject Able", is a mysterious man of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin dated to be about ten thousand years old, currently stored at a high-security facility. Upon opening of the coffin, SCP-076 will reanimate and often enter a "rage state" in which he will violently attack anyone he encounters. However, SCP-076 is by no means a mere beast, as can be spoken with in both English, and several dialects of ancient Sumerian. He also has knowledge of military tactics, human anatomy, metallurgy, and strangely, cattle breeding. In spite of his intelligence, SCP-076 is either sociopathic or thinks in a manner alien to normal humans, having no understanding of the concepts of love or equality, and showing no interest in sex- gender is nothing but a means of visual identification to him.

SCP-076 is shown to possess superhuman strength, speed, and agility, being able to rip through a steel blast door, cover 64 meters of ground in seconds, swat bullets out of the air with a piece of rebar, survive multiple .50 caliber rounds to the head, and, most mysteriously, pull melee weapons out of apparently thin air. SCP-076 has even put up a fight against SCP-682, though he was killed in the end. "Able" can be killed by severe damage, such as sustained heavy machine gun fire, but he will respawn in his coffin after between 8 and 24 hours, though he will be physically dead until the coffin is reopened.

After a period of containment in the facility, SCP-076 showed some emotions of other than pure rage, namely respect for those he considers a worthy adversary. When SCP-076 escaped, he kept asking where an SCP agent who managed to "kill" him multiple times was. When he discovered the agent's death, he lost all interest in killing the personnel at the base, believing he no longer had a worthy adversary. He was also infuriated to learn the agent died in a misplaced air strike, stating that a man like that deserved to die in direct combat. After this was discovered, SCP-076 was asked if he would help the Mobile Task Force to carry out some of the most dangerous missions.

SCP-076 agreed, even under the condition he was given an explosive collar to control him, and personally hand-picked a group of operatives from the elite of the Mobile Task Forces he deemed worthy to work with him. This unit was sent to capture or eliminate various highly dangerous phenomena and creatures, and was on loan for missions with a redacted military force in a redacted location (possibly the US military in Iraq or Afghanistan).

The Task Force was also expanded to include SCP-105 or "Iris", a teenage girl with the ability to see any location in a photograph in real time, and "reach through" the photo and manipulate the area depicted in the image.

The plan fell apart, however, when SCP-076 started to get "bored" between missions, having no desires other than to kill. SCP-076 eventually managed to disarm his explosive collar, and escaped, forcing the base personnel to detonate an on-site nuclear warhead. Somehow, SCP-076 survived, but was later recaptured.

It is believed by Global Occult Coalition, a UN-based organization similar to the SCP, but much more aggressive about killing, rather than capturing threats, that it may be possible to kill SCP-076 permanent if the stone coffin is destroyed, however, for the purposes of this match, the coffin will be in an SCP base, far out of reach of the enemy. Likewise, if killed, SCP-076 will respawn in the base, and will not be able to return to the battle.  
>Weapons<br>Melee Weapons  
>M9 Bayonet (Both)<br>M9bayonet2

The M9 Bayonet is a knife bayonet that can double as a combat knife. The weapon can be used mounted onto the end of a rifle (such as the M4 or Howa Type 64), or on its own as a knife. The bayonet has a seven-inch blade.  
>Handguns<br>SIG Sauer P220 (3RT)  
>SIG Sauer P226<p>

The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series is still in service since 1975. For the purposes of this match, the SIG will have a ten-round magazine  
>Beretta Model 92 (MTF-Ω7)<br>Beretta M9

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 15-round magazine.

Edge

The MTF's Beretta for its larger magazine.

Personal Defense Weapons  
>Magpul PDR (3RT)<br>MagpulPDR

The Magpul PDR (Personal Defense Rifle) is a compact bullpup-style 5.56x45mm carbine being developed by Magpul Industries. Although halted in development, it has garnered some attention, largely due to its "futuristic" appearance. The system consists of a gas-operated bullpup intended to replace some submachine guns, M9 pistols and M4 carbines while still offering the rapid fire and range of a M4 carbine in an ultra compact firearm.

The PDR is one of the few personal defense weapons to use a standard caliber. This decision was made to minimize the logistic burden of the weapon. The method of operation is a short stroke gas piston that may or may not include a two baffle compensator, barrel lengths of between 10.5 to 12.5 inches. It is striker-fired, uses STANAG magazines, features an ambidextrous ejection system, and ambidextrous controls. A Picatinny rail offers mounting for various optics. There is also some indication of integrated lighting and/or laser systems. (From Wikipedia)

For the purposes of this match the Magpul will have a 30-round magazine.  
>FN P90 (MTF-Ω7)<br>FileFN P90 Triple Rail (TR)

The FN P90 is a selective fire personal defense weapon (PDW) designed and manufactured by FN Herstal in Belgium, intended for use as a defensive weapon for officers, artillery crews, vehicle crews, support personnel etc, as well as a close-combat weapon for special forces. The FN P90 fires a 5.7mm "micro rifle" round that gives the weapon significantly greater range and penetrating power than a 9mm submachine gun such as the MP5 or U**. While it lacks the long-range accuracy of an assault rifle, the P90 does offer greater firepower against body armor and in mid-range combat. The P90's name is taken from 1990, the year it was introduced. The P90 has an effective range of 200 meters and fires from a 60-round magazine.  
>Edge<p>

The P90 has a larger magazine, but the PDR has a longer range and greater stopping power with its full-size rifle round. Edge: Third Recon Team's Magpul PDR  
>Assault Rifles<br>Howa Type 64 (3RT)  
>Howa type 64<p>

The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The weapon fires a 7.62mm NATO round and has an effective range of 400 meters. The Type 64 has a rate of fire of 500 rpm in full auto.  
>M4 Carbine (MTF Ω7)<br>M4A1

The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine, with a rate of fire or 750-900 RPM and an effective range of 500 meters.  
>Edge<p>

The M4 has a longer range, but the Howa fires a more powerful round. Even  
>Machine Guns<br>FN Minimi/M249 SAW (Both)  
>180px-Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-<p>

The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine.  
>Grenades<br>M67 Fragmentation Grenade (Both)  
>300px-M67b<p>

The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse.  
>Launchers<br>Panzerfaust 3 (3RT)  
>Panzerfaust3<p>

The Panzerfaust 3 is a modern German-made rocket launcher that entered service with the Bundeswehr in 1992, not the be confused with the WWII-era Panzerfaust. The weapon has a range of 920 meters, at which point it will self destruct, though the effective range is typically much shorter. The Panzerfaust 3 can use a variety of warheads, including hollow charge, tandem charge, and anti-bunker warheads. The weapon is equipped with a scope for greater accuracy.  
>AT-4 (MTF-Ω7)<br>M136 AT4

The AT4 is a Swedish-made 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher made by Saab Bofors Dynamics. The AT4 used by the U.S. and other military forces. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT shaped charge warhead. A variant called the AT4 CS, capable of being fired confined areas such as the interior of a structure without causing injury or death due to the backblast, exists. The weapon has an effective range of 300 meters.  
>Edge<p>

The Third Recon Team's Panzerfaust 3 for its greater accuracy and reusability.  
>Special Weapons<br>Rory's Halberd  
>Rory halberd<p>

Rory Mercury wields a massive battle axe or halberd about seven feet in total length, taller than Rory herself. In spite of the halberd's size, she has no difficulty wielding it. The weapon appears appears to be composed entirely of an unknown metal, painted black. While it does not have the back spike of most halberds, Rory's weapon does have a massive axe blade, perhaps 3 feet long, as well as a 1-1.5 foot spear head on top. The weapon is shown to be incredibly sharp, with Rory being able to decapitate several enemies with one swing. The blade is also durable enough to block assault rifles bullets, a feat Rory is more than fast enough to achieve.  
>SCP-076's Edged Weapons<br>Able SCP-076-2

SCP-076 is capable of manifesting a variety of edged weapons at will. These weapons include a pair of short swords, a two-handed claymore, a large mace on a six foot shaft, a large battle axe, several oversized chakrams, and even a pair of giant mechanical scissors. Many of these weapons have an almost microscopic, rotating, serrated edge which causes a chainsaw-like effect, easily cutting through even the flesh of SCP-682. However, to make this match fair, SCP-076's weapons will not be able to destroy Rory's halberd.  
>Edge<p>

SCP-076's weapons take the edge for their greater cutting ability and versatility.  
>X-Factors<br>3RT Personnel vs MTF Personnel  
>Mobile Task Force Omega-7 X-Factor Third Recon Team<br>98 Training 86  
>84 Intelligence 86<br>94 Combat Experience 89  
>87 Leadership 94<br>89 Physical Strength 84  
>68 Loyalty 94<br>86 Resourcefulness 90  
>5 Numbers 13<p>

Explanations

Both Rory and SCP-076 fight with utmost brutality and highest killer instinct, killing their enemies with no mercy. However, Rory takes a slight edge for agility, being able to perform elaborate "acrobatics" while wielding her halberd, allowing her to cut down rows of enemies. SCP-076 seems to be more intelligent, or at least more knowledgeable on a wide variety of subjects, including military tactics. Rory takes slightly higher durability due to her regenerative abilities, though it should be noted that severed limbs cannot be regrown, though they can be reattached if they are placed near the stump of the severed limb. SCP-076 has slightly higher strength, being able to rip through a steel blast door, however, he has no loyalty to the SCP Foundation, and only works for them for the chance to face new, stronger opponents. Rory, on the other hand, has become loyal to Youji Itami. Rory also is more mentally healthy, being able to control who she attacks, whereas is SCP-076 is highly unstable, wishing only to kill, and must be controlled with an explosive collar.

To make this match fair, each team will have only one superhuman ally- Lelei and Tuka will NOT be with the Third Recon Team and SCP-105 will NOT be with MTF Omega-7.

MTF Omega- 7: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue Darkred

Third Recon Team: Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Black2

Mobile Task Force Omega-7 lay hidden in a dense forest surrounding a Japanese hot spring spa, or onsen in Hakone, Japan. They had been sent to capture the three extradimensional entities that visited Japan as part of an envoy from that "Special Region" on the other side of that portal in the Ginza district of Tokyo a few months ago. The SCP Foundation thus far had no intel on the region, the area being throughly under JSDF control. The unit had been authorized to terminate in witnesses, including JSDF personnel.

The target came into view, visible in a window of the building. The squad leader of MTF Omega 7, a Russian ex-Spetsnaz named Vladimir Kamarov gave the order to engage:

"Target sighted, Ramirez, shoot to disable." Kamarov ordered, "076, stand by".

SCP-076 nodded silently as Ramirez took aim at the center mass of the target- for a regenerative like this one, his qualified as "shoot to disable"

Suddenly, Rory Mercury let out a scream of pain as three 5.56mm bullets pierced her chest. Seconds later, however, she got up, unwrapping her halberd of the cloth that covered it, as Lt. Youji Itami and two other JSDF soldiers in the room readied their Howa Type 64s, firing at the MTF personnel.

"All units, engage!", Kamarov ordered. All five MTF personnel opened fire on the Third Recon team.

A JSDF soldier outside the onsen, standing in the parking lot, got out a Panzerfaust 3 from a JSDF vehicle in the lot and took aim the forest where the fire was coming from. The rocket impacted a tree, blowing down and impaling one of the MTF Personnel with a piece of woody shrapnel. Blue

Meanwhile, in another room, two Third Recon Team soldiers were cut down by fire from the MTF. Green Green Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi, however, survived the hail of gunfire and got out the Magpul PDR she had looted from an enemy soldier. Shino fired a three-round burst at the nearest MTF soldier, killing him with two rounds to the chest and one to the head. Blue

"Dammit!", Kamarov said, infuriated by the loss of two of his men now, "We've lost Harayuki and Muller".

"Ramirez", he yelled as he unslung and AT4, "Get an AT4 on left side of that structure, Chang, keep fire on on the right. "076, clear out the wreckage. Once the AT-4's fire, advance behind 076."

Kamorov fired his AT4 at the center of the lobby of the onsen, while Ramirez's*** the left side. Both explosions gutted the interior of the building and collapsed part of the roof killing five 3RT soldiers. Green Green Green Green Green A sixth was killed a burst of fire from Chang's M249 SAW as he tried to crawl out of the wreckage. Green

"Sgt Kuribayashi! Are you OK!", a shout came from the hallways as Private Akira Tomita entered the room.

"I'm fine!", Shino replied, "What the f*** just happened?!"

"We were hit by multiple RPGs, over half the squad is KIA!", Tomita said, "The only ones I could find are Kurata, Kurosawa, and the Lieute..."

Suddenly, Tomita was cut off by a whooshing sound and the sound of a blade striking flesh. Kuribayashi turned around to see Tomita's severed head lying on the floor, his body lying several feed from it in a pool of blood. Green A single oversized chakram was embedded in the wall.

Kuribayashi turned just in time to see a male figure standing the parking lot pull a second chakram seeming out of thin air. Shino raised her PDR and fired at the figure, several round impacting his chest and blowing out the other side.

SCP-076 gave a grunt of pain as the bullets pierced his chest cavity, but quickly recovered and drew a pair of short swords as he charged across the parking lot.

Shino Kuribayashi drew her SIG Sauer P220, having expending all her ammunition in her PDR's magazine. Shino fired her pistol at the figure who was now running at inhuman speeds, armed with two swords.

To her horror, the figured managed to block any bullets that he was unable to dodge. The swordsman smashed through the wall, revealing himself to the be a man of apparent Middle Eastern ancestry, with arcane symbols tattooed on his body.

Shino steeled herself, drawing her M9 bayonet, ready to down fighting. Suddenly, however, the swordsman stopped advancing and looked at Shino.

SCP-076 dematerialized his two swords, immediately replacing them with a dagger about the length of Shino's combat knife. "It will be a lot more interesting this way...", 076 said, before he lunged at Shino with his knife.

Shino only barely blocked or evaded a series of expertly executed strikes. Somehow, though, the swordsman was not moving as fast as he had previously, almost as though he was holding back, trying to challenge himself...

Shino, however, was not going to hold back, and after evading thrust from SCP-076's dagger, she thrust her bayonet sever times into his torso. 076 clearly felt the blows, giving a grunt of pain and being thrown briefly off balance, but, like with the bullet wounds, he quickly righted himself.

SCP-076 struck back with his fist, knocking Shino across the room, before advancing on her, dagger at the ready.

Suddenly, a female voice spoke from the doorway to the room, distracting SCP-076

"I would like to thank you for offering yourself as a sacrifice to the great god Emroy", Rory Mercury said as she entered the room.

SCP-076 turned to face Rory, and dematerialized his dagger, and pulling a six foot long naginata with microscopic rotating serration on the edge.

"Hmm... I've never heard of the god Emroy before...", SCP-076 said, "Regardless, he won't save you now!"

SCP-076 lunged at Rory who blocked with the metal handle of her halberd, before making a wide slice that cut a gash through the walls to either side of Rory, but only barely hit 076, slicing a narrow cut across his chest.

Rory pressed her attack, thrusting with the spearhead on the halberd and charging forward, impaling SCP-076 and knocking the naginata out of his hand, which instantly disappeared as it hit the ground. Rory kept charging with 076 impaled on her polearm, running through the hole smashed in the wall and slammed him into a car in the parking lot, the impact overturning the vehicle.

To Rory's surprise, SCP-076 pulled himself on the spearhead and jumped backwards, seeming not inhibited by the wound in his chest, and drew a large two-handed sword. Rory and SCP-076 charged at each other, both with their blades at the ready.

076's sword and Rory's halberd met in a shower or sparks, the two blades clashing several times, before before 076's sword met Rory's left arm, slicing it clean off. Rory, however, hardly registered the injury as she swung her halberd one-hand, knocking 076 off his feet, before grabbing her severed arm off the ground and literally placing it against the stump, causing it to immediately re-attach.

"You can't kill me", Rory said, "I am Rory Mercury, demigoddess and apostle of Emroy... any wound will heal in seconds, even if you cut off my limbs or even head, all I have to do is place them next to my body and it will reattach."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Rory Mercury. There are some who know me as SCP-076, other who call me 'Able'. It seems you are like me", SCP-076 said, "I too can never die... or, more specifically, I can die... I have died many times, but I always come back..."

As Rory and Able battled on the other side of the building, Kurata, Itami, and Kurokawa took cover in the ruins of the left side of the hotel associated with the onsen. Several bullets flew over Kurata's head, before he got up and rested his M249 SAW on a piece of wreckage and fired a short burst the MTF's SAW gunner, perforating his torso and scoring a kill. Blue

"Dammit!", Kamarov yelled, "Chang's down!"

"You'll pay for that you b***!", Ramirez yelled, drawing an M67 frag grenade from his belt and throwing into the wreckage.

"Grenade!", Itami yelled.

Itami and Kurokawa both jumped out of the way, but Kurata could not get away, and was caught in the blast, his chest riddled with shrapnel. Green

As soon as the smoke cleared, Kurokawa ran over to Kurata and placed her hand on his neck. "Kurokawa... Lieutenant...", Kurata said weakly, before his pulse gave out and he his body went limp.

"I'm sorry... there's nothing I can do... he's...", Kurokawa said, only to be cut off by the sound of a burst of automatic fire. A round impacted Kurokawa's head, causing her to fall to the floor, dead before she hit ground. Green

"Kisama... zettai ni korosu!"- "You son of a b***, I definitely will kill you!", Youji yelled as her raised his Howa Type 64 and opened fire on the nearest Mobile Task Force operator, cutting him down in a storm of lead. Blue

Ramirez and both of Itami's comrades had fallen, it was now between Itami and Kamarov. Youji scanned the parking lot for his target, but the lot was deserted. Suddenly a force kicked the door to the gutted room right off the its hinges- a force that turned out to be Kamarov's boot.

Itami turned and attempted to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, Itami thrust his bayonet forward at Kamarov, only for Kamarov to block with his rifle.

Itami turned his Howa to the vertical and slid it downward, thrusting the butt right between Kamarov's legs. The ex-Spetsnaz recoiled momentarily, but remained standing, the brutal training regimen of the Spetsnaz giving him and almost superhuman pain tolerance.

Kamarov struck Itami in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him off his feet, before he turned the weapon on Itami and fired a single shot, right in his face, killing him instantly. Green

Meanwhile, on the other side of the building, SCP-076 noticed that the sounds of battle could no longer be heard from the other side of the building.

"Looks like our squad killed off all your friends...", SCP-076 said.

Rory opened her mouth to reply, but as she did so, she lowered her guard. SCP-076 took advantage of this and swung his claymore, slicing through Rory's neck, slicing her head clean off.

Having learned from the last time he severed part of Rory's body, he picked up her head and tossed it across the parking lot, far beyond the range of her regeneration. Black2

Suddenly, SCP-076 heard a furious shout of "DIE, YOU SON OF A B***!"

Shino Kuribayashi charged at SCP-076, knife in hand. 076, however, simply thrust his sword forward, impaling Shino on the blade all the way to the end.

"I'll see you in hell!", Shino said, barely clinging on to life, as she summoned the last of her strength to pull the pin off an M67 fragmentation grenade and pressed it against SCP-076's head.

The explosion blew away SCP-076's head, as well as Shino's arm. For a few seconds, both bodies lay in a bloody heap on the ground, before SCP-076's body seemed to disintegrate, teleporting him back to his coffin within the a secure SCP facility. Darkred, Green

Kamarov rushed over to location of the blast, just in time to see SCP-076's body disintegrate.

Kamarov then heard a female voice behind him: "Cowards!, put me back on my body and fight me!". It was the head of Rory Mercury.

Kamarov instead picked up the head by the hair and spoke into his radio.

"Command, this is MTF Omega-7 actual, all personnel including SCP-076 are down, however the package has been secured."

"We read you, Omega-7 actual, two SCP Foundation choppers en-route. SCP-076 has awakened and reports that the package is best transported in two pieces.

WINNER: MTF Omega-7  
>Expert's OpinionEdit<p>

MTF Omega-7 won this battle because of the superior training of the personnel, as well as the greater versatility of SCP-076's melee weapons. This allowed them to overcome the Third Recon Team's superior numbers and Rory's formidable regenerative capabilities.


	49. Chapter 49

Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi) vs Martin Vanger (Girl with the Dragon Tattoo)

Shion Sonozaki, deranged girl from Hinamizawa, who brutally tortured and murdered several people in a torture chamber under her house to avenge a believed grievance.

VS

Martin Vanger, the rich Swedish industrialist and second-generation serial killer and r*** who murdered dozens of women, and r*** his own sister in a torture chamber hidden his house. (Seeing a pattern here?)

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Combatants  
>Shion Sonozaki<br>Shion taser large

All right, I've decided. Lets change the stage to the Fun-Fun Underground Torture Chamber. *evil laugh*  
>— Shion Sonozaki<p>

A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara.

It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance.

In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome.  
>Martin Vanger<br>305px-Martin-Vanger

And they sit there, and they know it's all over, just like you do, but somehow they still think they have a chance. Maybe if I say the right thing, maybe if I'm polite, if I cry, if I beg. And when I see the hope draining from their face, like it's draining from yours right now, I feel myself getting hard.  
>— Martin Vanger<p>

Martin Vanger is the primary antogonist in Stieg Larsson's novel and later movie The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. Vanger is the son of Gottfried Vanger, the brother of Henrik Vanger, the wealthy CEO of Swedish corporation Vanger Industries. Martin, along with his sister, Harriet, was physically and sexually abused by his father, Gottfried Vanger, who was himself a r*** and serial killer. Gottfried also, however, trained Martin in committing r*** and murder. Martin followed after his father, committing murders of several women, all of them either Jewish or having biblical names- Vanger was a known anti-Semite. Martin's actions are uncovered by Lisbeth Salander and Mikaal Blomkvist, a journalist working to investigate the disappearance of Henrik Vanger's niece Harriet on his behalf. When Blomkvist comes to investigate Martin's house, Martin forces him into a torture chamber into a cellar and attempts to kill him, however, Vanger is attacked by Lisbeth and forced to flee, and is killed shortly afterwards when his car collides with a propane tank and explodes.  
>Weapons<br>Knives 1  
>Hunting Knife (Shion)<br>101px-Hunting-knife-nl2

Shion Sonozaki uses a KA-BAR-styled hunting knife similar in appearance to a military combat knife for a number of her killings. The weapon has a clip point and a serrated edge.  
>Tanto-point Knife (Vanger)<br>Agency Tanto Knife

Martin Vanger uses a hunting or combat knife with a westernized "tanto" point. This type of point is similar to a traditional Japanese Tanto point, but with a more angular design.  
>Edge<p>

Both knives can be deadly in the right hands. Even.  
>Knives 2<br>Santoku (Shion)  
>Kitchen-knife-santoku-form<p>

A Santoku is a type of Japanese kitchen knife, with a flat blade and a "sheep's foot" point, in which the place curves downward at about a 60 degree angle near the end of the blade before reaching the point. The knife is primarily designed to be balanced for slicing, dicing, and chopping food, and is by no means a combat weapon.  
>Kitchen Knife (Vanger)<br>Kitchen Knife

The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction.  
>Edge<p>

The traditional kitchen knife has more of a point for thrusting, the manner in which it is likely to do the most damage. However, neither of them are real weapons. Edge: Martin Vanger.  
>Implements of Torture<br>Spiked Whip (Shion)  
>Whipspiked<p>

Shion Sonozaki uses a spiked whip she retrieved from a hidden torture chamber beneath the Sonozaki estate to torture and murder one of her victims. The whip is described in the visual novel as literally being able to tear skin and flesh from bone.  
>Electric Drill (Vanger)<br>Drilling at an angle

While not intended to as a weapon, an electric drill can be used as such, cutting through flesh and bone as easily as wood. Vanger keeps an electric drill, along with other power tools, in the torture chamber in his basement.  
>Edge<p>

Vanger's electric drill would be more likely to actually kill, however, Shion's spiked whip is longer and can cause crippling levels of pain.  
>Handguns<br>Tokarev TT-33 (Shion)  
>Tokarev<p>

Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine and has a range of about 50 meters.  
>SIG Sauer P226 (Vanger)<br>Sig Sauer P226

The SIG Sauer P226 is part of a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. There is also a version which uses a double-stack magazine capable of holding 15, 16, 17, or 20 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series has been in service since 1975. The P226 will, for the purposes of this match, fire 9mm rounds from a 16-round magazine.

Edge

Vanger's SIG Sauer P226 for its superior magazine capacity.

Rifles

AK-47 (Shion)  
>TypeIII AK47<p>

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The weapon fires 7.62mm Soviet rounds from a 30-round magazine, with an effective range of 400 meters in semi-automatic and 300 meters in full auto. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rpm.  
>Mauser 96 wscope (Vanger)  
>1280px-Gevär m-1941 m kikarsikte - 6,5x55mm - Armémuseum<p>

The Mauser 96, or the Swedish Mauser, was a version of the German Mauser 1893 bolt-action rifle. The weapon was chambered from the 6.5x55mm rifle round and was made from a Swedish formulated high-grade tool steel alloy consisting of high-grade steel, copper, nickel, and vanadium. This formula, known as a "Swedish Steel" is renowned for its high strength and corrosion resistance. When equipped with a scope, the weapon made an effective sniper rifle with ranges up to 800 meters, however, the scope meant that cartridges had to be loaded into the weapon individually, as stripper clips would not fit under the scope. The weapon had a five-round internal magazine. Even after the rifle was retired from military service, it remained a popular hunting rifle, which it remains to this day.  
>Edge<p>

This one is difficult because the weapons are not direct equivalents. At long range, Martin's Mauser takes the definite edge, with twice the range of the AK and a scope for greater accuracy, however, at close ranges, the rapid fire capability of Shion's Kalashnikov reigns supreme. 'Even

X-Factors  
>Shion Sonozaki X-Factor Martin Vanger<br>70 Experience 85  
>75 Intelligence 80<p>

80 Agility 70  
>100 Killer Instinct 100<br>100 Brutality 100  
>70 Physical Strength 82<br>50 Combat Training 20  
>25 Mental Health 35<br>Explanations

Martin Vanger has committed his crimes over a period of decades, giving him ample experience in murder. Shion, on the other hand, snapped rather recently, committing her crimes over a matter of weeks. Vanger's more advanced education and ability to remain at large for decades also suggests greater intelligence and more planning in his crimes. Both Shion and Martin are extremely violent and sadistic individuals, who seem to lack any form of empathy and relish in causing others pain in their elaborately designed torture chambers. While Shion is in good physical condition, Vanger, while an older man, is still physically larger and probably stronger. In terms of combat training, Shion was taught to use firearms by her Yakuza bodyguard uncle, Kasai, while Vanger had training in committing murder, this is likely to be less useful in direct combat. Finally, while both have low mental health, Vanger can control it enough not to be caught in his decades of killing, a feat which I doubt the Hinamizawa Syndrome-stricken Shion would be capable of.

Battle

Woods near Hinamizawa, Japan

Martin Vanger lay in wait hidden in bush in the woods the near the village of Hinamizawa, Japan, waiting for the prey he had come half way around the world to hunt. His target was Shion Sonozaki, a girl he'd heard about on the news, widely suspected by conspiracy theorists to be responsibly for the brutal murder of several people in the Hinamizawa area, though police lacked the evidence to make an arrest. Vanger had already scoped out the arae, having decided to disable her with a leg shot, then drag her back

And, just as expected, Shion walked along the woodland path between the Sonozaki estate and their hidden torture chamber in the mountains. Vanger lined up the the crosshair of the scope on his Mauser 96 on Shion's ankle, intending to shoot her in the leg, before dragging her down, into her own torture chamber. Just the anticipation was enough to arouse him.

As he squeezed the trigger, however, Shion lift her foot to take another step, the round literally passing under the sole of her foot, before impacting the ground a meter away.

Shion heard the crack of the gunshot and broke into a run. Vanger pulled back the bolt on the rifle, then placed the crosshair just in front of his quarry and fired again. This time, he saw a Shion's shirt become stained by a spray of blood.

Shion Sonozaki let out a grunt of pain, but kept running. The shot hand only grazed her side. As Vanger pulled back the bolt on his rifle, Shion climbed into the secret door to the torture chamber.

Vanger exited for the cover of the bush, and took cover behind a rock about 50 meters away that gave him a good vantage point on the door. As far as he knew, that was the only entrance to the torture chamber. Now it was a waiting game.

About fifteen minutes later, the door to the chamber opened, and a hand stuck out, followed by a green-haired head. Vanger fired, blowing off Shion's hand, not wanting to kill her immediately.

Shion fell to the ground, but there was no scream, she did not clutch her hand in pain. Something was off. Little did Vanger know, he had shot not Shion, but body of her previous victim, her sister Mion.

Vanger realized this when when Shion stepped out of the door, an AK-47 in hand. She immediately fired a three-round burst. One of the rounds struck Vanger's scope, destroying it, however, the bullet deflected off the scope, missing Vanger.

Martin Vanger dropped the now useless rifle and drew his SIG Sauer P226 from his side, before rising again to to fire at Shion. As he did, however, the arm holding the gun was struck by two 7.62mm rounds, almost blowing it off.

Vanger grabbed the wound and screamed in pain. A few seconds later, he heard footsteps, followed by a female voice.

"Now we can't have that? You can't bleed out yet.", Shion said with an evil laugh, "I still have to show you Shion Sonozaki's fun-fun underground torture chamber!"

About 10 minutes later

Martin Vanger woke up in a world of pain. His left arm had been amputated crudely, and a tourniquet was wrapped around the stump. The second thing he realized that he was bound by a strapped down to a table on each limb. Martin felt something he hadn't felt since he was abused by his father all those years ago... fear.

"Welcome, Martin Vanger", Shion said, "I am flattered that came half way across the world just to come and visit me! I see you're just like me... actually... Or... perhaps not..."

Shion was interrupted as Martin spoke, "Do you realize who I am? I am the heir to Vanger Industries. If I am found dead, the police will give it their utmost priority, they will catch you. And, might I add, I believe you Japanese still have the death penalty."

"Nice try", Shion said, "But you do not realize who I am. You know what the characters the spell Shion Sonozaki mean in Japanese? Temple of Death. You see, I am no mere mortal, I am a demon!"

After a short pause, Shion picked up a hunting knife and said, "Now, I wonder what you were planning to do to me. Not that it matters, you'll never get to... not with out this!"

For the next half hour, the torture chamber was filled with the screams of a serial killer who ironically died the same way as so many of his victims, when he met his match in a "Vengeful Demon's Temple of Death".

WINNER: Shion Sonozaki  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

While Vanger was a more experienced murder, and was probably physically stronger, This match was decided by two things. First was the superior firepower of Shion's AK-47, which proved to be more effective in the forests where this battle took place. Secondly, it was noted that Vanger's r*** mentality meant he would be more likely to hold back in order to leave a female victim such as Shion relatively intact so he could have his way with her later. While Shion also tried to take her victims alive and torture them to death, she had proven more than willing to kill more quickly and efficiently as well.


	50. Chapter 50

Haradrim (Lord of the Rings) vs Albion Army (Zero No Tsukaima)  
>Haradrim<br>225px-Haradrim

Haradrim, also called in Westron the Southrons, were a race of Men from Harad in the region of Middle-earth directly south of Gondor. At the time of the War of the Ring, the Southrons were in league with Sauron and fought alongside his orc army, riding atop gigantic, elephant-like Mûmakil. Once Sauron was destroyed, the Southrons joined forces with the Easterlings and Variags and their Kings started war on King Elessar, as well as off-continent enemies from since before the First Age. The Haradrim are said to be skilled archers and horsemen. In battle, they usually drove their Mûmakil into the enemy's ranks, causing terror and panic; with their foes in disarray, the Haradrim then flung spears and fired arrows down upon them from the covered canvas frame atop the mûmak. Their bows, possibly of compound design, were made out of composite materials like antlers and wood and used bamboo arrows from leather or bamboo quivers.  
>Albion Army<br>AlbArmy

Albion is one of the nations on the paralell world of Halkegnia, a fantasy world where widespread use of magic led to a roughly 17th century technology level and a medieval society where magic-using nobles rule over non-magical "commoners". Albion is situated on a magically floating island, making it an obvious paralell to the the British Isles (all of the ZnT world seen thus far is a paralell of medieval Europe). Saito Hiraga, a normal Japanese teenager who was transported into the world of Halkegnia (who happened to gain the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert as a side effect of the summoning), summoned as the "familiar" of Louse Valliere La Blanc, a tempermental mage-in training in the country of Tristain (a parallel of Belgium or the Netherlands, based on its location between "Gallia" and "Germania"), first encounters the nation of Albion in the first season, when it is in the process of a hostile take over by an organization know as Reconquista, led by a man named "Cromwell" (sound familiar from somewhere?).

Anyway, tensions break out between Tristain and Albion, and the two countries go to war. The first invasion is crushed when Saito gets control of an World War II-era A6M Zero fighter and proceeds to shoot down a squadron of Albion dragon-knights, before Louise annihilates a fleet of magical floating ships with her "void magic" powers.

Albion later prepares a second invasion, Tristain's forces launch a counterattack, culminating in Saito fighting and hold off an army of 70,000, taking out several hundred before being badly wounded, surviving only as he was rescued by an elf living in hiding in a nearby forest.

The Albion Army consists of both commoners and mages. The commoner forces are mainly armed with either swords, pikes, or longbows, though according the to novel, some of them do carry flintlock muskets. The mages all carry identical staffs, and attack using fireballs that have a charge up time of a few seconds before firing. The fireballs seem to travel slower than a bullet, as they can be seen flying through the air, although this could be an artifact of Saito's near superhuman speed. The Albion Army also have massive roughly 25-30 foot tall troll-like creatures armed with clubs as heavy forces and large bombard cannons for artillery, each one of the guns have a barrel length three to four times the height of an average man. All of the units appear to wear at least a steel helmet, with some wearing a steel cuirass and or shoulder guards. The mages all wear capes.

Weapons

Scimitar (Haradrim)

The term "scimitar" is derived from the Italian scimitarra, a word used to refer to a curved, Middle Eastern Sword. The term refers to a curved, typically single-edged sword used in the Middle East and parts of Southeast and South Asia. While its is possible to thrust with a scimitar, the weapon is primarily designed for slashing attacks. The term may actually refer to several styles of curved sword.  
>Longsword (Albion)<p>

The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed. The Longsword fell out of favor in military service starting around the 1520s, with the introduction of the Swiss Sabre.  
>Edge<p>

The Haradrim Scimitar could be deadly on horseback, but the Albion Longsword is a more useful all-around weapon. Edge: Albion Army  
>Polearms<br>Halberd (Haradrim)

The halberd was a European polearm widely used by northern European armies such as the Swiss, Germans, and Burgundians. The weapon was effective as it allowed a foot soldier to combat cavalry by using the spear head to prevent cavalry from closing in, the hook for pulling knights off horseback, and the axe head for delivering a killing blow capable of piercing armor. The weapon was, like the pike commonly used by forces of peasant conscripts or rebels, as it was cheap, yet efficient to use. The Swiss were known to be especially skilled with the halberd. With the increased adoption of firearms, use of the halberd decreased in favor of the longer pike, which worked better in "pike and shot" formations. Nonetheless, the Halberd continued to the used as a secondary weapon for close combat, and later, in the 1700s, as a mostly ceremonial weapon of non-commissioned officers. The weapon is still used for ceremonial purposes by the Swiss Guard of the Vatican, though they obviously use modern firearms for actual police duties. The Haradrim differs from its real-life counter part only in cosmetic terms, for instance, the Haradrim halberd has an outward curving "half-moon"-shaped axe blade.  
>Pike (Albion)<p>

A pike is, quite simply, a long spear. The first major military use of pikes occurred under Phillip of Macedon, who used a variation of the ancient Greek phalanx formation using pikes or sarissa. This tactic was later used to great effect by Phillip's son Alexander the Great. The pike fell out of favor until the late Middle Ages, when it was found that pikes were effective, cheap anti-cavalry weapons when used in formation, which could easily be used by peasants with little training. As such, pikes were used extensively by the Scots, the Flemish, and the Swiss in the 1300s.

During the late Middle Ages and Renaissance period, pikes became staple of European armies. Pikemen were often deployed in formation with crossbowmen and early firearms such as the Hand Cannon and later the Matchlock Musket, in what was known as the "pike and shot" formation. These formations were used through Europe during the 1500s and 1600s, and a similar formation was adopted in Japan by Oda Nobunaga, combining yari, or Japanese pikes and tanegashima- Japanese matchlocks. Nobunaga used this formation to great effect at the Battle of Nagashino, wiping out the elite Takeda cavalry.

Pikes fell out of favor after the invention of the Bayonet rendered them unnecessary, as each musketeer could now double as a pikeman. The pike would occasionally be used in later conflicts, mostly peasant uprisings when firearms were in short supply.  
>Edge<p>

The Pike is longer and will ward off the Haradrim cavalry, but its effectiveness against Mumakil is dubious. The halberd, on the other hand has similar anti-cavalry utility, but is handier in close combat. Edge: Haradrim

Ranged Weapons  
>Composite Bow and Javelins (Haradrim)<br>Composite Bow

The Haradrim use a composite bow similar to that used by various Middle Eastern and Asian cultures throughout history including the Parthians, Persians, Huns, Saracens, Mongols, and the Turks. The Haradrim composite bow is made of layers of antler, wood, and bamboo and has a recurve design. The bow has high velocity on release, but lacks the range of a longbow. This makes it a useful weapon for horse archers firing at closer ranges  
>Javelins<p>

A javelin, is quite simply, a spear designed primarily to be thrown. Javelins often have a narrow head for better armor penetration, and are often shorter and lighter in design than thrusting spears, rarely exceeding six feet in length. The Haradrim use javelins primary as thrown weapons from the back of the their massive, elephant-like Mumakil.  
>Longbow and Flintlock Musket (Albion)<br>Longbow  
>English longbow<p>

The English longbow, also known as the Welsh longbow, is a well-known bow and arrow known for its use by British forces in the Hundred Years War at battles such as Crecy and Agincourt. The longbow was generally about five to six feet long, the length allowing for greater draw strength. The bow is described by a period source, Gaston III, count of Foix in 1380 as "of yew or boxwood, seventy inches [1.78 m] between the points of attachment for the cord". The bow was used in warfare in England from about 1280 to 1600. The weapon saw extensive use first by Welsh rebels against the English, and later British forces in various conflicts including the invasion of Scotland and later the Hundred Years War. The Longbow saw limited use in the English Civil War, however, by then, it had been largely supplanted by the Matchlock Musket. The Albion army, as one expect given that they are essentially a parallel to the British, have a large contingent of archers, who were deployed against Saito Hiraga, and, along with magic attacks and cannon fire, would have killed him were not for the intervention of his magic sword, Derflinger, and Tiffania Westwood, an elf living in the woods nearby.  
>Flintlock Musket<br>Flintlock Carbine.

The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. The flintlock musket was the standard issue weapon for European soldiers for over 100 years from the late 1600s to the early 1800s, with weapons such as the British Brown Bess Musket and French Charleville gaining renown for their use in conflicts of the era. Flintlock muskets were finally replaced in the early 1800s by rifles- firearms with grooves drilled into the barrel, making the bullet spin for greater accuracy, and precussion weapons using a cap filled with mercury fulminate, a substance that explodes when struck, as an ignition mechanism. In Halkeginia, presumably including Albion, firearms have advanced to the point where flintlock weapons exist, however, they are not as widely used as their real-life counterparts due to the prevalence of magic on the battlefield. However, they are one of the few weapons that have the potential to even the odds of a non-magical commoner against a mage.

Edge

The superior range of the Albion Longbow, along with the short range firepower and psychological impact of the muskets on an enemy who have never seen gunpowder before take the edge. The gunfire could spook the Haradrim horses and possible even Mumakil. Edge: Albion

Heavy Weapons

Mumakil and Cavalry (Haradrim)

Heavy Weapons  
>Mumakil and Cavalry (Haradrim)<p>

Mumakil are massive elephant-like animals in the Lord of the Rings universe. While they are similar in appearance to elephants, Mumakil are much larger, being several stories tall. The Haradrim have domesticated Mumakil, and use them much like Earthly war elephants, using their massive size to trample through the enemy forces, while firing arrows and javelins down on their foes from the towers mounted on top. As intimidating as they appear to be, Mumakil are not without their weaknesses. A single strike with a sword to the back of the leg is enough to bring a Mumakil to its knees, and they can also be vulnerable to well-placed arrows to certain weak points. Like elephants, damaged from sustained fire could cause them to go berserk and trample their own troops (as well as obviously bring them down eventually. Finally, while no such weapons exist in the LoTR universe, against a foe armed with cannons (such as Albion), Mumakil would prove to be very easy targets, possibly falling to a single well placed shot.  
>Cavalry<p>

The Haradrim are also noted to be skilled cavalrymen. While this is conjecture, their favoring composite bows suggests that they are competent horse archers, similar to the Mongols.  
>Bombard and Trolls (Albion)<p>

The bombard was a crude type of cannon used in the late Middle Ages, firing a stone, or later metal ball. The weapon's effectiveness depended greatly on the amount of powder used, which was not always known in the Middle Ages- too little, and the cannon would not have enough power to damage castle walls, or in the case of smaller cannon, pierce armor. Too much powder, and the gun would explode. When the proper powder charges were used, the cannon could cut down armored knights and blast through castle walls. For the purposes of this match, the Albion gunners will have and understanding of the proper powder charge. The Albion Army is shown to use bombards with three-to-four times as long as man is tall. While not very mobile, these weapons would no doubt fire a large, powerful ball that would cause devastating damage on impact.  
>Troll<p>

In addition to their regular forces, mages, and artillery, the Albion Army also use trolls which appear to be about ten meters tall, armed with massive spiked clubs. These would no doubt prove to be devastating shock troops, capable of cutting down rows of men with a single swings of their clubs, and would likely take sustained arrow fire to bring down, and melee weapons would be practically useless against them.  
>Edge<p>

As intimidating as the Mumakil are sure to be, In my opinion, concentrated longbow, musket, and, in particular, cannon fire from the Albion Ranks will be able to hold them off before they can bring their massive tusks to bear. Edge: Albion  
>Order of Battle<br>Haradrim Army  
>Footmen x 500<p>

Scimitar  
>Halberd<p>

Foot Archers x 500

Composite Bow  
>Scimitar<p>

100x Cavalry

Composite Bow  
>Scimitar<p>

10x Mumakil

Tusks  
>Trampling<br>Back-Mounted Tower  
>5x Archers armed with Composite bows and Javelins<p>

Albion Army  
>Pikemen x500<p>

Pike  
>Longsword<p>

Archers x500

Albionese Longbow  
>Longsword<p>

Musketeers x100

Flintlock Muskets  
>Longsword<p>

Trolls x 20

Giant Size  
>Spiked Club<p>

Bombard Cannons x 10

Roundshot  
>Grapeshot<p>

X-Factors

NOTE: There will be no mages present with the Albion Forces.  
>Haradrim X-Factor Albion Army<br>80 Combat Experience 80  
>85 Tactics 80<br>75 Technology 90  
>90 Psychological Warfare 88<br>80 Training 83  
>Explanations<p>

The Haradrim and Albion Army are probably about even in terms of experience, however, the Haradrim's use of cavalry archers spearheaded by Mumakil gives them an edge in terms of tactics. On the other hand, The Albion Army have the superior technology of gunpowder, which the Haradrim would have never seen before. Albion's cannon could proved devastating against the Mumakil if employed correctly. Finally, in terms of training Albion probably takes a slight edge by the simple virtue of being a more organized army, and the fact that with technological advancement, training tends to improve as well.

Battle

Ten Mumakil of a Haradrim Army loomed large in on the opposite side of the field, surrounded 100 horsemen and 1000 infantry, slowly advancing across the fields. Opposing them were a group of Albion Army, newly arrived from a portal into Middle Earth. They carried with them weapons this world had never seen before: muskets and cannon.

On the order of the commander of the Albion Army, the ten massive bombards opened up on their foe. The guns gave off a thunderous roar as ten metal balls flew towards the Haradrim. The first shot impacted a group of Haradrim cavalry, blasting them into the air, as, at the same time, a cannonball struck a Mumakil right between the eyes. The great beast slumped over, killed instantly, the tower of its back collapsing as it fell. A second Mumakil was felled by the cannon fire, as were dozens of Haradrim soldiers.

The Haradrim were shocked by the power of the new weapons, but kept moving forward. Soon, their foe would be in range of their arrows. At about two hundred yards, the Haradrim foot archers drew back their bows. A cloud of bamboo and steel flew out at the Albion army. Some of the arrows simply glanced off their plate armor, but some struck home. Some of the arrows ran through the head, bringing a quick death to their targets, however, other struck in limbs or the lower torso, bring excruciating pain, rather than immediate death.

As the arrow made their impact, the Haradrim cavalry charged forth, firing arrows as they reached about 100 meters distance. A few Albion pikemen went down, but the rest stood firm. The Albion musketeers took aim from between the gaps in the pikemen, and the longbowmen fired above them. A could of smoke arose from the Albion line as the musketeers fired, shooting Haradrim cavalrymen off their horses, as arrows pierced their armor.

Unable to break the Albion lines, the cavalry retreated. However, the Mumakil and infantry kept advancing forth, now only about 100 yards. The archers on top of the Mumakil fired arrows down on their foes, cutting down Albion soldiers seemingly at random.

Through the chaos, the Albion commander yelled, "Stand firm! Artillery, target the elephants!"

An Albion bombard crew who had just finished reloading turned the gun on the nearest Mumakil and fired. The blew through the great beast, causing it to let out a shout of pain as it fell to the ground, dead. The rest of the cannons fired, cutting down six of the surviving Mumakil.

One of the remaining Mumakil was wounded by arrow and musket fire, while another had the tower on its back blown clean off. The giant elephants went berserk, trampling men, both Haradrim and Albion. One of the Mumakil knocked an Albion troll aside, before breaking through the lines and smashing a cannon to pieces.

While the berserk Mumakil had broken through, the fierce resistance of the Albion infantry kept the Haradrim from taking advantage of the breach. Musket fire cut down rows of men, Trolls crushed the Haradrim under their giant clubs, while the Albion infantry's longswords proved more effective than the Haradrim scimitars in close-in melee.

While the main ranks held off the Haradrim infantry, two smaller units surrounded the berserk Mumakil. Dozens of the men and two trolls were trampled by the beasts, however, the Albion musketeers and archers brought their weapons to bear on the creature's ankles.

As the last two Mumakil were brought to their knees and were finally overwhelmed, the Haradrim infantry were forced into retreat. Even after they turned and fled, hundreds more were shot dead by arrows and muskets, or else cut down by retreating Albion troops. Less than quarter of those Haradrim who went into battle left the fight alive.

WINNER: Albion Army  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

While the Mumakil were formadible adversaries and the Haradrim were masters of mounted warfare, the Albion Army had much more advanced technology, most notably muskets and cannon. The cannon could eliminate the Mumakil from a range, while the musket fire was effective in volleys, and had as much a psychological impact on soldiers unfamiliar with gunpowder as it did a direct impact.


	51. Chapter 51

Kazuo Kiriyama (Battle Royale) vs Kousuke Kira (BTOOOM!)

Kazuo Kiriyama, the sociopathic middle schooler who volunteered to enter a government sponsored fight to the death simply for entertainment.

VS

Kousuke Kira, the teenage serial killer who ended up in a "death game" armed with multiple exotic grenades.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Kazuo Kiriyama  
>Kiriyama29<p>

Kazuo Kiriyama was a ninth grader in a totalitarian Japan where the government instituted a law known as the BR or Battle Royale Act, which states that a randomly selected class of ninth grade students would be sent a remote island, armed with random weapons (anything from an U** to a paper fan), and made to kill each other until only one survives. The students are given bomb-collars which will detonate if the attempt to escape, remove the bomb, enter a forbidden "danger zone" The reasoning for this varies between the novel, manga, and film version of the story. In the novel and manga, the act of an alternate totalitarian Japan known as the Republic of East Asia, possibly as an act of retaliation against youth protests or to use the survivors for some sort of military unit (implying the WWII either ended in Axis victory or never happened). In the film, the BR Act is a government retaliation against youth opposition during a period of high unemployment and social unrest.

In either case, Kiriyama's backstory is similar. Kiriyama is a sociopath who suffered from brain damage as a child that made him unable to sympathise or empathize with anyone, and gave him a violent demeanor. Kiriyama volunteers to take part in the Battle Royale for his own amusement. Kiriyama is initially armed with a paper fan (or a moderately more useful tessen war fan in the manga), but manages trick another student in to thinking he is going the ally with him, then disarms him with his bare hands and uses the contestants U** to kill him and several others. Kiriyama takes their weapons, arming himself with a a handgun (the model varies between the manga, novel, and film, a wakizashi, two Mk II Fragmentation Grenades. Kiriyama then goes on to kill several others, including two girls who draw attention to themselves attempt to contact the main character and ally themselves with him, a girl named Mitsuko Souma, who is every bit as sociopathic as he is, and a boy who he kills in a particularly gruesome manner, decapitating him with his wakizashi and then placing a grenade in his severed head and throwing it at Shuya Nanahara, Noriko Nakagawa, and Shogo Kawada, the three protagonists of the series. Nanahara and the others escape. Nanahara, Nakagawa, and Kawada confront Kiriyama a final time at the scene his latest murders, a building consumed in flames by the untimely explosion of a car bomb, which Kiriyama's victims intended to use to destroy the building on the island used as a forward base by the government forces in charge of the Battle Royale event. In the film, manga, and novel versions, Kiriyama is finally killed by a different person. In the film, he is killed Shoga Kawada, who shoots him with a SPAS-12 assault shotgun. He is shot with a pistol by Shuya Nanahara in the manga, and shot with a revolver by Noriko Nakagawa in the novel.  
>Wakizashi<br>United black wakizashi 540

The wakizashi is a short Japanese sword, similar in appearance to a shorter katana, with a curved, single-edged blade. The weapon was often carried as a pair with katana, the set of two swords being known as a daisho (literally "big-little"). The wakizashi was typically used as a secondary weapon, for close-range and indoor fighting, the blade was also used for finishing off and/or decapitating downed enemies, and sometimes committing seppeku, or ritual suicide. The wakizashi was also sometimes carried by civilians as a defensive weapon. For the purposes of this match, Kazuo's wakizashi with have a length of 60 cm.  
>Walther PPK with 2 magazines<br>Walther PPK

To make this fair against Kira's many exotic grenades, such at the implosion, poison gas, and homing mirco-UAV variants, Kiriyama will have a Walther PPK with two magazines for the purposes of this match. The Walther PPK is a small handgun designed and manufactured in Germany prior to World War II, with modern copies still being produced. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be a .32 caliber model with an eight-round magazine. Kiriyama will have two magazines, one in the weapon, and one in reserve  
>4x Mark II Frag Grenade<br>Mk2PineappleGrenade

The Mark II or Mk 2 Fragmentation Grenade was first designed in 1918, as a replacement for the unreliable Mk I grenade. The weapon was the standard issue grenade for US forces in World War II, and was used until it was phased out around the time of the Vietnam War, though some are still in use in Third World countries today. The grenade initially had a TNT charge, but it was found that TNT produced fragments too small to be effective. Because of this, a the TNT version was used as an HE grenade, while a version loaded with EC (smokeless firearm powder), which produced more effective fragments, was issued. The weapon is commonly referred to as a "pineapple grenade" because of the gridded grooves cut into the side, intended at the the time to help with fragmentation, though in truth, they had no such affect. The weapon had a lethal radius of about 5-10 years. Also, to make this fair against Kousuke's large collection of explosives, Kazuo will have four grenades, even though he only had two in the movie.

Kousuke Kira

Vlcsnap-2012-10-30-08h17m09s208

Kousuke Kira was a troubled child, having been physically and sexually abused by his father. As is sometimes the case, Kira himself developed criminal tendencies, starting in petty thefts, but culminating the murder and post-mortem r*** of several women at an age of only 14. Kira was arrested for his crimes, but thanks to a lawyer named Soichi Natsume, he received a light sentence because of his past.

Sometime after Kousuke's presumed incarceration or institutionalization, Kousuke, his father, and Natsume were all chosen to participate in an illegal "death game" run by Tyrannos Japan, makers of the video game BTOOOM!, a multiplayer game where the players are armed only explosives such as grenades and mines.

The "death game" participants were chosen by a random draw of replies to a chain letter that asked the recipient to name someone they wanted to die. Kousuke and the other people chosen were kidnapped, placed in cargo plane and explained that they would be given eight explosives of various types, called BIMs. The participants were then forced into automatically opening parachutes and thrown out of the plane, onto an uninhabited island. The only way off the island was to kill seven other players.

Kira is introduced killing small frogs with a wooden staff just for his own amusement while walking with Soichi Natsume, who, tells him that he should not fear his father and stand up to him. The two of them meet up with Kousuke's father, who, after Kousuke angers him, attempts to sexually assault him. Kousuke, taking Natsume's advice in his own twisted manner, activates an a special BIM which creates an implosion through unknown technology and destroys everything within about ten feet. Kousuke affixes it to his father's shirts and escapes as his father tries to remove it, but the grenade activates and implodes while his shirt is over his head, completely destroying much of his upper body.

After killing his father and taking his high explosive BIMs, Kousuke goes on alone, engaging the series protagonist Ryouta Sakamoto in combat, though both survive the encounter, and later killing a second combatant, a member of a team of four, also with an implosion grenade. It is not known what happens to Kousuke after this point.  
>Wooden Staff<p>

Gas BIM detonation

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 9  
>Add photo<p>

Kousuke Kira is first seen killing frogs with a wooden staff he uses as a walking stick. The weapon is only used for this purposes in the anime, however, it appeared to be large enough to make an effective club against a human target. For the purposes of this match, Kira will be able to use if for this purpose.  
>2x Impact BIM<p>

The primary weapons of BTOOOM are small grenades called BIMs. These devices come in a variety of forms, identical to their versions in the video game. The most common of these is the impact detonated version. This device creates an explosion on impact, and will be assumed to have a similar lethal radius to a real-life V-40 "Mini Frag", with a blast radius of 5 meters (16 ft).  
>2x Timed BIM<p>

The second-most common BIM is a square BIM that acts as a timed explosive device. The device can be set for between 1 and 10 seconds, and can also be disarmed with a second press of the arming button. If disarmed, it will be only reactivatable by the person who disarmed it. Kiriyama will be able to do this for the purposes of this match.  
>2x Implosion BIM<p>

The Implosion BIM is an unusual grenade that, through an unknown technology, creates an implosion that consumes everything in a radius of about four feet.  
>2x Homing BIM<p>

The Homing BIM is among the most unusual. The weapon is essentially a micro-unmanned aerial vehicle with a helicopter-like rotor which automatically homes in on the body heat of a human target. It has very low explosive power, however, and can be evaded, and for the purposes of this match will run out of power and self destruct after about 50 meters.  
>1x Poison Gas BIM<p>

The poison gas BIM produces a cloud of highly corrosive gas, which will literally disintegrate organic matter in seconds. The weapon has a massive lethal radius up to perhaps 50-100 meters in spite of its small size, being about the size an shape of a soda can. It is unknown how the device achieves this. The gas, however, can sometimes be survived, though it is disfiguring and excruciatingly painful. The spreading gas can also be outran... if the target discovers the device and the gas in time.  
>2x Remote Mine<p>

The Remote Mine BIM has a similar blast radius to the impact and timed versions, but is detonated by pressing a button on a corresponding watch-like detonator. If Kiriyama takes the detonator, he will be able to stop Kira from using the devices or even use them against him.  
>2x Incendiary BIM<p>

The incendiary BIM is a small incendiary device shaped like a shuriken, but thicker and with blunt ends, and designed to be thrown in a similar manner. The device contains a flammable oil that burns at 1300 degrees Celsius.  
>X-Factors<br>Kazuo Kiriyama X-Factor Kousuke Kira  
>70 Physical Strength 55<br>60 Strategy 73  
>100 Killer Instinct 100<br>8 Mental Health 8  
>97 Brutality 100<br>55 Long-Range Weapons 25  
>50 Explosives 80<br>80 Melee Weapons 30  
>Explanations<p>

Kazuo Kiriyama appears to be larger and probably stronger than Kousuke, giving him an edge in physical strength, however, Kiriyama's strategy is little more than to relentlessly attack until his enemy is dead. Kousuke, on the other hand, is familiar with the video game-counter parts of the BIMs and understands how to use them strategically. Both Kazuo and Kousuke have no moral issue about killing. In fact, they consider murder to be entertainment. Both are extremely brutal, and while Kazuo has, at one point, placed a grenade in the mouth of an enemy's severed head, I must give Kousuke a slight edge for his heinous crimes prior to being entered into the "death game". In terms of long-range weapons, Kazuo takes this as he had the Walther PPK, which, while underpowered, is the only gun in the match, and will likely be a more straightforward effective weapon than Kira's homing BIMs. Kira, however, easily takes explosives with his arsenal of exotic munitions. Finally, Kazuo takes melee weapons, as his wakizashi can kill much more easily than Kira's staff.  
>Notes<br>Suicide-island-4726597

This battle will take place on a forested island with some abandoned buildings similar to the islands in Battle Royale and BTOOOM. The actual island will be the eastern island from the manga Jisatsutou (Suicide Island), shown on the right. The will be no other people on the island apart from Kazuo and Kousuke.

Kazuo Kiriyama crept through the woods on a steep mountainside. He had expended the ammo for his U**, however, he still had his Walther, two frag grenades and a Wakizashi. Suddenly, Kazuo heard a deafening roar. A tree several meters away exploded, knocking the tree and Kazuo alike to the ground.

As Kazuo got up, he spotted a blur of light blue in the forests, a blur which happened to be Kousuke Kira's light blue hoodie. Kazuo drew his Walther PPK and fired three shots, however all three of the rounds missed, impacting trees or rocks below him.

Kazuo gave chase down the mountainside, towards the edge of the forests, where what looked like an abandoned town stood. When he was about 100 meters away, Kousuke threw a pair of small golf-ball-like objects.

The objects emitted a small whirring sound and flew far further than they should if they were thrown. As they got close, they appeared to have a rotor like a small remote control helicopter. What's more, they seemed to home in on Kazuo.

Kazuo could think of only one reason why the Kousuke would throw a remote control helicopter at him: It carried an explosive payload. At a distance of about 20 meters, Kazuo drew his Walther and fired two shots. The first missed, but the second struck the nearer of the two Homing BIMs. The "remote-control helicopter" exploded, not with much power, but still enough to be lethal if it had gone off right next to him.

The second homing BIM was too close to shoot down, so Kazuo drew his wakizashi and slashed it at about a meter's distance, slicing off one of the plastic rotors. Kazuo then ran as fast as he could, jumping clean over the fallen explosive device, making it to a safe distance before it exploded.

The threat of the "explosive helicopters" was neutralized, but in so doing, he had lost sight of Kousuke. Seconds later, Kazuo heard something hit the ground to his right. It looked a bit like a soda can. Its contents quickly proved not to be some sugary carbonated beverage, but a thick white gas. As the gas struck the foliage of the plants that surrounded it, they seemed to wither, turn black, and eventually disintegrate.

Kazuo sprinted away from the spreading gas, towards the abandoned town. In an old school building, the closest to the clearing, Kazuo spotted a blur of light blue in the second floor window.

Kazuo got out a Mark II grenade and tossed it in the window. Second later, the grenade detonated, blowing away a chunk of wall. Kazuo then entered the building with his Walther at the ready.

Searching the abandoned school, however, he could find no sign of Kousuke. Kazuo instead searched the school, but still turned up nothing. As he scoped out the terrain from the third floor, however, he spotted Kousuke in a house next to the school and fired his Walther, but missed.

Kousuke responded by throwing what Kazuo initially thought was a shuriken, which smashed through the window. The shuriken, however did something no normal shuriken did: It shot out a jet of flames in four directions.

Kazuo was not hit by the incendiary grenade, but saw no way to escape except to jump onto the roof of a neighboring house. Kazuo jumped out of the school as the room was filled with flames. The fire rapidly spread through the building.

As Kazuo got up on the roof, he spotted a dome-like object land on the roof. The device, however, did not explode, but rather imploded, creating a hole in roof. Thankfully, Kazuo was not in the destructive radius.

Kazuo look to the left, and saw Kousuke ready another dome-like device. Kazuo jumped into the hole in the roof as Kousuke threw it. The device landed on the roof, creating another hole, but not harming Kazuo. Kazuo got up, now standing in a bedroom, but as he did, he heard the window shatter. At his feet, Kazuo saw a cube-like device land. It appeared to have a timer set to six seconds.

With no other options, Kazuo picked up the device and hurled it through the window, back to Kousuke, who stood across the street from the house Kazuo stood it. Kousuke was momentarily paralyzed by shock as he saw the device land at his feet.

The timer read 02... 01... 00. The timed charge detonated in a flash of fire, setting off Kousuke's other BIMs, creating an explosion that shook the ground and shattered all of the nearby buildings. Kazuo got up to see that Kousuke and the house immediately behind him were reduced to smoking ruins. A few blood stands and burning piece of light blue hoodie the only sign he was ever there in the first place.

Kazuo exited the abandoned house and went off in search of other prey.

WINNER: Kazuo Kiriyama


	52. Chapter 52

Global Defense Initiative (Command and Conquer) vs GHQ (Guilty Crown)

The Global Defense Initiative, the multinational organization that stands to defend against the threat of the Brotherhood of Nod and mysterious alien menace known as the Scrin, as well as the ecological catastrophe of Tiberium.

VS

GHQ, the multinational organization sent into Japan after the country is was devastated by an alien virus, known for exterminating the virus... by exterminating the infected and anyone who resists their actions

Global Defense Initiative  
>568px-GDI Logo 1995<p>

GDI is a multi-national organization that was founded in 1995 in the same alternate universe as the Command and Conquer: Red Alert series. GDI was founded for the defense against international terrorism and other threats to the free world. Around the same time, a meteor containing a highly toxic crystalline substance landed near the Tiber River in Italy. The green crystals, dubbed Tiberium by the scientific community, spread across the land like a cancer, creating an unprecedented ecological disaster. An international terrorist organization known as the "Brotherhood of Nod" led by a mysterous self-proclaimed "messaih" known only as Kane, took power at the same time, quickly becoming an international power to rival GDI with the help Tiberium-based technologies. From 1999-2002, GDI and Nod fought a world war that would become known as the First Tiberium War, ending with a GDI victory and Kane's apparent death. Kane later resurfaced, starting a in Second Tiberium War in 2030, which again ended in GDI victory and the apparent death of Kane. This lead into yet another Tiberium War in 2047 after Nod destroyed a GDI space station with a nuclear missile. TW3 culminated in an Ion Cannon strike on Kane's headquarters in Sarajevo and inadvertantly detonating a liquid Tiberium reserve underground. The burst of Tiberium readings were detected by a Tiberium-based alien civilization known as the Scrin, who originally brought Tiberium to Earth. This caused the Scrin to believe Earth was a Tiberium-covered wasteland devoid of life. In fact, GDI forces were largely intact and ready to repel the invasion. The Scrin launched an invasion, which culminated in an attempt by the Scrin to construct massive teleportation arrays, possibly to transport an even larger invasion force. All but one of these arrays was destroyed by GDI forces, followed by the destruction of Scrin "control node" that transfers Tiberium vital to sustaining Scrin life to alien troops in the field. After GDI destroyed the node, the alien forces in the field died instantaneously, and the teleportation array was render inert. The Scrin were never again seen on Earth, though the Scrin Overlord threatened a full scale invasion after their defeat. GDI would go on to fight Nod a final time in 2070s in the "Ascension" conflict, ending the "Ascension" of Kane and the Nod inner circle into the last surviving Scrin portal, and the control of the menace of Tiberium using a "Tiberium Control System".  
>GHQ<br>Guilty-Crown-01-02

GHQ is a multinational military force deployed to Japan after an outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, a highly infection virus brought to Japan by a meteor, resulting in crystalline growths on the body, and eventually death. The organization place Japan under martial law, and used deadly force to contain outbreaks, in some case summarily executing the infected, as well as anyone associated with a resistance organization known as "The Undertakers".  
>Weapons<br>Rifles  
>AR-70 Raptor (GDI)<br>701px-CNCR Cobretti AR-70

The Raptor is an assault rifle used by the Global Defense Initiative as a sucessor to the M16 assault rifle. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute, firing 6.8mm rounds from a 100-round box magazine.  
>Futuristic Assault Rifle (GHQ)<p>

Little is revealed in the anime about the standard assault rifle of GHQ, so for the purposes of this match, it will be a 5.56mm weapon with a 30-round STANAG magazine and a rate of fire of 750 rounds per minute.  
>119's Edge<p>

GDI's Raptor for its superior capacity.  
>Missile Launchers<br>FGM-90 (GDI)  
>CNCTW FGM90<p>

The Global Defense Initiative uses a missile launcher called the FGM-90. The weapon is presumably a heat-seeking weapon that can engage aircraft, tanks, entrenched infantry, and other targets.  
>Laser-Guided Missile<br>758px-Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 25

GHQ use a hand-held laser guided missile launcher. While the weapon is never seen fired, it can be assumed the weapon is guided by aiming the laser at the target, allowing it be aimed a tanks, aircraft, or any other target.  
>119's Edge<p>

The two weapons are close enough to be considered Even.  
>APCs<br>Guardian (GDI)  
>531px-GuardianAPC CC3 Game1<p>

The Guardian is a six-wheeled armored personnel carrier used by GDI. The vehicle is armed with a pair of heavy machine guns in a Raytheon Vigilante remote operated turret on the roof. The Guardian can carry a squad or infantry, who can fire out of it firing ports. The ports are large enough for even missile squads to fire out of them, and with advances in backblast control, this can be done safely.  
>Stryker (GHQ)<br>Stryker ICV front q

The Stryker is a eight-wheeled APC based of the LAV-25 series of light armored vehicles. The Stryker has a remotely operated turret, for the purposes of this match, armed with a Mk. 19 Grenade Launcher. For the purposes of this match, the armor of the Guardian and the Stryker will be even.  
>119's Edge<p>

Even, as both APCs are very similar.  
>Walkers<br>Titan (GDI)  
>464px-Titan CC3 DevRend1<p>

The Titan is a mechanized walker used by GDI in the Second and Third Tiberium Wars. The vehicle is armed with a 155mm main gun, and for the purposes of this match (though not used in game), a secondary machine gun. The vehicle is heavily armored and is effective in combat against armor, but is of limited use against infantry. Indeed, anti-tank infantry can easily disable the vehicle in groups.  
>Endlave (GHQ)<br>Endlave

The Endlave is an unmanned walker armed with a rotary cannon (20mm for the purpose of this match), and multiple missiles. The vehicle is much faster than the Titan, with jump jets that allow for short jumps. The Endlave, however, is not without its weaknesses. The vehicle can be destroyed if hit with anti-tank weapons, and in the case of some weak points, small arms fire. The Endlave also incorporates the poor design choice of having damage to the vehicle be painful or possibly even fatal to the remote operator.  
>119's Edge<p>

In spite of the asinine design of the vehicle transferring the damage to the remote pilot, the Endlave is faster and will make a difficult target for the Titan.  
>Tanks<br>M1 Abrams (GDI and GHQ)  
>M1A2Abrams<p>

The M1 Abrams is the main battle tank of the United States Army. The tank is armed with a 120mm main gun and two machine guns, one a 7.62mm and one a 12.7mm machine gun. The tank's main gun is capable of taking out any opposing armor it faces with an armor piercing fin stabilized discarding sabot round. The tank uses a classified composite armor equivalent to between 600 and 1300 mm of homogenous steel armor. The Abrams has a top speed of 56 kph.

Aircraft

A-15 Orca (GDI)

568px-CNCTW Orca Gunship Render 1

The A-15 Orca is a VTOL attack aircraft. The aircraft itself carries 8 air-to-ground missiles and a gatling gun (30mm for the purposes of this match). In the games, the gun is not used, giving it no air-to-air capability, however, the gun will be usable in this match. The Orca's pivoting jet engines make it significantly faster than a helicopter.  
>GHQ Attack Helicopter<p>

GHQ has been seen using an attack helicopter armed with eight anti-tank missile in tube launchers, four in each wing, as well as a 30mm (for the purposes of this match) gatling gun in a nose mount. 119's Edge

The GDI Orca for its greater speed.

Orbital Support  
>Ion Cannon (GDI)<br>765px-Third ion cannon

The Ion Cannon is powerful satellite-mounted particle beam weapon. The weapon is capable of being fired at two power levels. The lower power mode firing a single beam capable of destroying a single structure, and the high power mode firing multiple beams that converge on a target, culminating in a blast similar to a small nuclear weapon.  
>Laser Satellite (GHQ)<p>

GHQ force can launch orbital attacks using a satellite-mounted laser. The weapon is capable of causing significant damage on impact. At one point later in the series when it is hacked into by a rogue former "Undertaker" resistance operative named G** Tsutsugami, it is shown to strike with similar force to the ion cannon, wiping out an aircraft carrier battlegroup.  
>119's Edge<p>

Both weapons are exceedingly devastating, but I give the edge to GDI's Ion Cannon for the ability to fire at precision beam or a highly powerful blast.  
>GDI: 40 infanty, 4 APCs, 4 tanks, 4 walkers, 4 aircraft, Ion cannon satellite<br>GHQ: 40 infantry, 4 APCs, 4 tanks, 4 walkers, 4 aircraft, laser satellite

Two forces of 20 GDI infantry, housed in two APCs, supported by two Abrams tanks, two Titans, and two Orca aircraft. The GDI troops were sent to investigate rumors of Nod forces operating the city. In their path were a division of the GHQ forces, also divided into two forces of 20.

GHQ struck first, firing their satellite laser at the first GDI force. The laser beam impacted and blew apart the GDI forces, leaving only ruined structures and burning vehicles in the impact zone.

A few clicks away, the GDI second force saw the beam come down from the sky and and vaporize the other force. Seconds later, blue particle beam rained down from space, exploding in a flash of fire, wiping out one of the GHQ forces. Moments later, the two satellites fire again, on each other. Both the Ion cannon and the GHQ laser satellite were destroyed.

(GDI: 20 infantry, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 20 infantry, two APCs, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft.)

The remaining GDI troops pressed on, turning a corner into an intersection and catching sight of the GHQ forces. A GHQ Endlave fired its autocannon first, taking out Guardian APC and fire troops that could not make it out in time. A GDI Abrams tank retaliated, firing its main gun and taking out the Endlave. Seconds later, an Orca flew in and fired an anti-tank missile. The missile impacted the second Endlave in the center mass, sending the walker up in a ball of flames.

(GDI: 15 infantry, one APC, two tanks, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 20 infantry, two tanks, two aircraft.)

A GHQ soldier fired a laser guided missile launcher, scoring a hit on one of the GDI Abrams tanks and taking out, as a GDI Titan fired its 150mm main gun, taking out a GHQ Abrams. Meanwhile, the GDI and GHQ infantry opened fire with their rifles. First blood was drawn by a GHQ soldier, who took down one of his GDI counterparts. As the vehicles battled around them, the GHQ troops lost three more men, and the GDI only one more, the superior firepower of the GDI Raptor assault rifle coming into its own. The twin .50 caliber machine guns on the surviving Guardian APC took down five more GHQ troops, literally tearing them apart in a hail of lead.

(GDI: 13 infantry, one APC one tank, two walkers, two aircraft, GHQ: 13 infantry, two APCs, one tank, one walkers, two aircraft.)

The two GHQ Strykers fired their Mk19s, blowing apart two GDI infantry and the surviving Guardian APC with a hail of 40mm HE-DP grenades. The Strykers reign of terror was short-lived, however, as a GDI soldier with an FGM-90 fired a missile at a GHQ Stryker, taking out the APC and killing two GHQ troops in the blast. The second Stryker was taken out by a missile fired by the second Orca. The Orca was shot down by a burst of autocannon fire from a GHQ attack helicopter. The Orca went down in flames and exploded as it crashed into a building. The second GHQ attack helicopter managed to score a missile hit on a GDI Titan, knocking out the last walker in the battle. The GHQ attack helicopter that shot down the Orca was hit by an air-to-air missile fired by the surviving Orca.

(GDI: 11 infantry, one APC one tank, one aircraft GHQ: 11 infantry, one tank, one aircraft.)

The second GHQ attack helicopter was shot down by an FGM-90 missile as it tried to strafe a group of GDI infantry, blowing the chopper's tailrotor off and sending it falling to the ground. The GDI Abrams tank fired its main gun and took out the last GHQ Abrams. The GDI troops moved forward on the unprotected GHQ infantry, the machine guns of the tank and Orca's auto cannon proving support as the GDI infantry advance. The GHQ troops were eliminated with a cost of only three GDI infantry.

WINNER: Global Defense Initiative


	53. Chapter 53

Arata Kokonoe (Zankyou no Terror) vs Johan Liebert (Monster) vs Shogo Makishima (Psycho-Pass)

Arata Kokonoe, the young terrorist who makes up half of the mysterious two-man syndicate known as "Sphinx".

VS

Johan Liebert, the charismatic German man driven mad by his childhood in two separate secret government programs, one to create super soldiers, and the second to create the polical leaders of tomorrow.

VS

Shogo Makishima, the anti-villain terrorist in a dark, dystopian future determined to take revenge on the corrupt system that governs all aspects of society.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Arata Kokonoe  
>Nine<p>

Arata Kokonoe, also known simply as "Nine" is, along with his childhood friend Hisami Touji or "Twelve", the primary antagonist of the anime Zankyou no Terror and co-member of the terrorist group known as "Sphinx". Little is known about Arata's past, except for the fact that he grew up in an orphanage with Touji, and escaped along with Touji after the orphanage was destroyed in an explosion. It is possible, given their young age and great skill with explosives that the orphanage was some sort of illegal covert terrorist training ground. Arata and Touji were responsible for the theft of weapons-grade plutonium from a reprocessing plant in Aomori, as well as a series of terrorist attacks in Tokyo, including the destruction of one of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Towers using thermite bombs, as well as a number of bombs planted throughout the city, whose locations are always described in a riddle posted on an online video sharing website. In spite of their massive amounts of destruction of public property, Arata and Touji attempt to avoid civilian casualties, often manipulating the situation so the target building in evacuated before it is destroyed. In spite of this, Arata owns a handgun, suggesting he will use lethal force if given no other options.

After that attack, Arata and Touji are joined by Lisa Mishima, a frequently bullied loner girl, who they rescue from the Tokyo Government Towers, and later grows attached to Touji. Arata and the rest of Sphinx are pursued by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, including expert detective Kenjirou Shibazaki, as well as an American unit from the FBI, and a mysterious girl known only as Five, who seems to know them, and, while ostensibly working with the FBI, views the hunt for Arata and Touji as a game, and is willing to place innocents in danger in order to trap them.  
>Modus Operrandi<p>

Arata Kokonoe is seems to favor terrorist attacks using explosives and, in one case, thermite. He is also capable of manipulating others, usually through bribery, as seen when he bribed the operator of a barge-mounted crane to cause an accident that cut power to much of central Tokyo. Arata takes great length to avoid civilian casualties, however he carries a handgun, suggesting he will use lethal force if forced to. Arata and his partner often upload videos to the internet, with cryptic riddles telling the location of their bombs in order to taunt the authorities and "play games" with them.

Starting Weapons

Glock-17

Glock-17

The Glock handgun series is one of the most modern firearms available on the market to civilians, coming into service in the 1980's. It fires the standard 9x19mm Parabellum round, but can fire other rounds, depending on the variation of the gun. It is widely used by police and paramilitary forces and is popular with noncombatants due to its ease of use and handling. Arata's Glock is a 9mm (Glock 17) with a 17-round magazine.  
>C-4<br>C4

C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But as blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. C4 has a detonation velocity of 8092 meters per second.  
>M26 Frag Grenades<br>M26A1Grenade

The M26 is a fragmentation grenade developed by the United States military. It entered service around 1952 and was used in combat during the Korean War. Its distinct lemon shape led it to being nicknamed the "lemon grenade".

Fragmentation is enhanced by a special pre-notched fragmentation coil that lies along the inside of the grenade's body. This coil had a circular cross-section in the M26 grenade and an improved square cross-section in the M26A1 and later designs. The grenade has a Comp B explosive charge.

The grenades were stored inside two-part cylindrical fiberboard shipping tubes (Container M289) and were packed 25 or 30 to a crate.  
>Thermite Bomb<p>

Thermite is a pyrotechnic composition of metal powder, fuel and metal oxide. When ignited by heat, thermite undergoes an exothermic oxidation-reduction reaction. Most varieties are not explosive but can create brief bursts of high temperature in a small area, capable of easily melting most metals. Its form of action is similar to that of other fuel-oxidizer mixtures, such as black powder. Arata uses a number of thermite bombs to destroy the Tokyo Metropolitan Government building, melting the support beams and collapsing the tower. The sheer heat of the thermite also causes secondary explosions when hit by he fire sprinklers due to thermal shock.  
>Smoke Grenades<br>M18 Smoke Grenade

Arata uses smoke grenades to distract and disorient a subway platform of people in order. The smoke grenade uses a pyrotechnic compound to produce a thick cloud of smoke of various colors, not lethal in and of itself (unless set off in a small, confined space, in which the smoke inhalation may be a hazard. Arata will use standard black smoke grenades.

Johan Liebert

Johan Liebert is a 20-year old [21 later in the series] German man and functions as the main antagonist of the manga and later anime Monster. He is a sociopathic master-mind, who thinks nothing of killing, and is also highly charismatic, able to literally manipulate others into commiting murder. Johan has two personalities: His original self and the "monster" inside of him, which the series is named after. Johan is also the biological twin-brother of Anna Liebert.

Johan Liebert's origin is shrouded in mystery. When he was just a young boy, he was wandering the border of Germany with his twin sister, Anna. They were both discovered half-starved, and dying. They were taken to two separate orphanages, Anna to Orphanage 47, and Johan to Kinderheim 511. Kinderheim 511 was a horrid place where children were treated like criminals and experimented on in an attempt by the government to create perfect soldiers. One day, Johan led a revolt in the institution, and got fifty people to kill each other by simply "tossing an oil rag into a fire." Johan's mentors had always nurtured Johan's skill for manipulating others with no conscience. However, when confronted, they claimed that Johan was already a "monster" when he first came to the orphanage. The details of how his mind came to be so twisted are still unknown.

Johan claims his goal is to "be the last person alive at the end of the world", however, in reality, he intends to kill everyone associated with the suffering he endured as a child, and then commit "suicide by cop", while leaving no evidence of his ever existing.

(Modified from Monster Wiki and Villains Wiki)  
>Modus Operrandi<p>

When Johan commits murders directly, he seems to prefer semi-automatic handguns, CZ-75 and Beretta models seeming to be two of his favorites. In some cases, he has also poisoned the food or drinks of his targets, including a mass killing where he poisoned the wine at a dinner party held by a group of his targets. However, Johan is almost superhumanly charismatic and, as such, he will often manipulate others into doing the dirty work.  
>Starting Weapons<br>CZ-75  
>CZ-75B<p>

The CZ 75 is a semi-automatic pistol made by Česká zbrojovka Uherský Brod (CZUB) in the Czech Republic. First introduced in 1975, it is one of the original "wonder nines" featuring a staggered-column magazine, all-steel construction, and a hammer forged barrel. It has a good reputation amongst pistol shooters for quality and versatility at a reasonable price, and is widely distributed throughout the world. It is also the most common gun in the Czech Republic. For the purposes of this match, it will have a 12-round magazine.  
>Beretta Model 92<br>Beretta M9

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, weapon will have a 15-round magazine chambered for 9mm rounds.  
>Poison<p>

Johan has also been known to poison his enemies by introducing highly potent toxins into their food or drink. In one case, he poisons the wine at a dinner party held by his targets, killing dozens of people.

Shogo Makishima

Shogo Makishima is the primary antagonist of the 2012 anime Psycho-Pass, which takes place in a dystopian future Tokyo where machines are capable of reading the probability of one committing a crime, and if it reaches above a certain threshold, the person will be placed into psychological treatment, or, in severe cases, imprisoned or even summarily executed- if a police officers' "Dominator" sidearm detects a high enough "crime coefficient", the weapon will automatically switch to a lethal mode. Makishima, however, is an exception to this rule- he is an extremely violent sociopath, however, as he does not view his actions as wrong, he has a crime coefficient of zero. His mind is also unreadable by the "Sybil System", what is believed to be a central AI that makes decisions on what careers a person is eligible for, judges guilt or innocence of a crime, and numerous other government functions. Thus, Shogo's potential was not recognized by the Sybil System. This instilled a lifelong hatred of the Sybil system, which, along with Shogo's obsession with violence and cruelty that caused Shogo to plot to bring down society as a whole. Makishima is also highly intelligent, charismatic, and well read, often quoting literature.

Makishima aids several criminals in committing heinous murders, culminating in developing a helmet that allows the wearer to project the crime coefficient of a nearby person onto themselves, essentially causing Sybil to ignore them even if they commit murder in the middle of a crowded street, and making them immune to the police Dominators, which will not fire at someone with a normal crime coefficient.

Throughout the series, Makishima is pursued by the Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau, who, notable among them is a young inspector named Akane Tsunemori and an Enforcer- a "latent criminal" who are used as a sort of assassin unit- sent to eliminate criminals with lethal force without hesitation, but cannot leave the MWPSB headquarters unless accompanied by an inspector, named Shinya Kougami. Kougami, a former detective, had his crime coefficient rise over acceptable levels because Makishima (or a criminal aided by him) killed his partner.

Makishima is finally captured by Tsunemori and Kougami after an extended fight, while one of Makishima's partners discovers the true nature of Sybil- that it is actually a collection of 247 artificially sustained brains of people similar to Makishima- whose crime coefficient cannot be read by Sybil, who can cybernetic bodies disguised as high-ranking individuals, including the chief of the Ministry of Welfare.

Sybil attempts to convince Makishima join they system, but he refuses, killing a man he once aided in his crimes, who had been placed into Sybil after it was discovered his crime coefficient was unreadable, like Makishima's, who was currently in the body of the chief of the Ministry of Welfare. Soon after Makishima's escape, Kougami escapes, getting a hold of an old revolver from the hidden stockpile of another detective turned Enforcer. Meanwhile, Sybil reveals their true nature to Akane, telling her that they judged her as likely to cooperate, in spite of her marked hostility towards the system, which she views as corrupt, but necessary, and enlists her to aid them in bringing back Makishima alive.

Kougami and the MWPSB both track Makishima to an automated agricultural facility, where Makishima plans to unleash a virus on the cropland, which supplies most of Japan's food supply. Makishima engaged the MWPSD personnel in combat, where he kills one and injures another. He then engages Kougami in combat a second time, resulting in him being injured with a pocketknife Kougami was carrying. However, Makishima escapes, and is pursued by Akane and Kougami. Makishima steals a truck, which Akane boards and shoots the truck tire out with Kougami's revolver. The vehicle crashes and throws Akane off the back. Makishima, meanwhile, escapes and takes the revolver, attempting to kill Akane, but discovers the weapon is out of ammunition. Makishima instead stomps of Akane's face, knocking her unconcious. Shortly afterwards, Kougami arrives and retrieves the revolver, reloading it fresh ammunition, which he still had in his pockets. Kougami pursues Makishima across the field, but Makishima, weakened by his wounds, falls to his knees and "gives up", allowing Kougami to shoot him without resistance.

In the confusion, Kougami escapes, and Akane is later seen speaking again to the Sybil System, stating that one day, someone will successfully bring down the system. In spite of this, the system allows Akane to continue working as normal, believing her probability of rebelling to be practically nil.  
>Modus Operrandi<p>

Shogo Makishima's ultimate goal is to destabilize the government, and, in pursuit of that goal, Shogo frequently aids and manipulates people who commit crimes in order to cause chaos and eliminate his enemies, and then disposes of them after they outlive their usefulness. When he personally eliminates a target, he often uses explosives, although he is also skilled in close combat, being trained in the Indonesian martial art of Pencak Silat.  
>Starting Weapons<br>Pencak Silat  
>Best Anime Moments - Makishima vs01:35<p>

Best Anime Moments - Makishima vs. Kougami

Shogo Makishima is a practicioner of the Indonesian martial art of pencak silat. This makes Makishima a very dangerous close combatant, even when unarmed. Makishima seems to favor attacks intends to break or dislocate an enemy's limbs, in an attempt to immobilize them. He also will often use throws, proving himself capable of tossing an adult man several feet. Makishima also seems to regularly use improvised weapons found in his surroundings. The video above shows Makishima using pencak silat in combat.  
>Straight Razor<br>Makishima

Shogo's Signature close-range weapon is a straight razor, which he uses as a simple slashing weapon in combination with his martial arts techniques, and often to cut the throat of his enemies after he immobilizes them with his martial arts skill.  
>Nail Gun<br>Nail gun1

Shogo Makishima uses a modified nailgun as an improvised firearm, capable firing nail with lethal force (although far less than an actual firearm) at a maximum range of about 20 feet, making it useful in indoor combat, but less so outdoors. The weapon will, for the purposes, have a 20-nail magazine.  
>OverUnder Shotgun  
>400px-Browning 0-U<p>

Shogo Makishima briefly wields an under/over double-barreled shotgun originally owned by Toyohisa Senkouji, one of the men he manipulated and aided in committing murder, but for the purposes of this match, he will have the weapon with him. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be a 12-gauge weapon with a capacity of two (obviously) shells, and will be loaded with buckshot, meaning it is effective only at ranges of less than 50 meters.  
>Pipe Bomb<br>Pipe Bomb3

Shogo Makishima uses a pipe bomb as an improvised hand grenade, with a simple hand-lit fuse detonating the device after a few seconds. He uses one of these weapon to kill Tomomi Masaoka, an MPSWB Enforcer.  
>Tripwire Mine<p>

In his final fight with MPSWB Enforcer Shinya Kogami, Shogo sets a number of tripwire-activate mines. The weapons detonate as soon as the wire is tripped with about the force of a hand grenade, making them very lethal weapons, however, both the mine and the tripwire must be properly hidden for the weapon to be effective.  
>C-4<br>C4 menu icon BO

C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But as blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. C4 has a detonation velocity of 8092 meters per second.

X-Factors

Arata Kokonoe Johan Liebert X-Factor Shogo Makishima

70 90 Combat Experience 90  
>90 90 Intelligence 90<br>75 80 Physical Condition 90  
>80 85 Firearms Skill 65<br>45 60 Close Combat 95  
>93 30 Explosives 90<br>70 20 Electronics/Hacking 90  
>50 100 Killer Instinct 100<br>55 100 Manipulation of Others 95  
>Explanations<p>

Johan and Makishima have been active longer than Arata, and have engaged in more direct combat than Arata. All three of them are highly intelligent, so it is hard to assign an edge. In terms of physical condition, Makishima takes the definite edge with his pencak silat training, which also gives him an edge in close combat. In terms of using firearms, Johan has the most experience with guns, so is probably best, with Arata coming in second. In terms of use of explosives, Arata takes a slight edge, with his masterful use of explosive weapons in his terrorist campaign, though Makishima is also a competent bomb maker, taking second place. Johan, however, has no experience in bomb-making. In terms of manipulation, Johan is the undisputed master, being able to drive people to kill each other for even the pettiest of reasons, before his escape from Kinderheim 511, Johan literally made all the orphans and staff murder each other, and that was when Johan was only a child! Makishima, is a close second, convincing and aiding people in committing crimes that ultimately further his goal. In terms of electronics and hacking, Makishima takes the definite edge, having managed to hack the Sibyl System (while he will, as stated below, be an "alternate version" who lived in the 21st century to make this match fair, he will still have the same level of hacking expertise. Arata still proves himself a competent hacker, managing to hack and publicly release classified police records after the police "cheat" in one of his "riddle games" revealing he location of one of his bombs. Johan, on the other hand, has no real hacking experience. Finally, in terms of killer instinct, Johan and Shogo are cold-blooded murderers who think nothing of killing anyone who gets in their way. Arata, however, score much lower, as he will use lethal force to defend himself, he goes out of the way to avoid civilian casualties in his bombings.  
>Scenario<br>Location

The battle will take place in an unspecified modern (21st century) city, Shogo will be an "alternate version" accustomed to living in this time period, but otherwise identical to his anime counterpart. All three of the combatants will be hunting for each other, and know their target is in the city, and must locate them by any means necessary. There will be many other people in the city which can be manipulated into doing the "dirty work" for them, including.

Third Parties

Police

The city police force will respond to the any criminal activity in the city, and this can be to the advantage or disadvantage of the combatants. The police will obviously attempt to take the suspect alive, but will meet lethal force with lethal force. For the purposes of this match, an arrested combatant will be considered eliminated. Patrol officers will carry Glock handguns as standard, but some may have privately purchased other sidearms, including various semi-autos and revolvers. They will also carry less lethal weapons such as batons, tasers, and pepper spray. Patrol cars will have shotguns or AR-15/M16-pattern assault rifles in the trunk. All patrol officer will wear light bulletproof vests (effective against pistols and shrapnel)

If the suspects cause a major disturbance, such as a shootout with police, criminal elements, or armed civilians, or setting off a bomb, for instance, SWAT units (and bomb disposal in the case of bombings) will be deployed. SWAT officers will carry Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine guns, M4 or M16 pattern assault rifles, Benelli M4 semi-automatic shotguns, less-lethal projectile launchers firing tear gas canisters, flashbang and stingball grenades, and standard issue sidearms. SWAT Officers will wear heavier bulletproof body armor (some may have plate necessary to protect their chests against rifles, but they won't be standard. It will, however, protect against most (even magnum) pistol calibers.)  
>Criminal Elements<p>

The city that will play the part of the battleground will have all of the criminal elements you would expect to find in a typical city, from criminals who are not affiliated with any gang or group, to small time street gangs, to major organized crime syndicates. Some of these criminals, such as arms dealers or hitmen may be able to provide services to the combatants for a price. With proper manipulation, any of these elements can be manipulated even without payment (as both Johan and Shogo often do) into targeting any of the three combatants.

Criminals in the city may carry anything from melee weapons to civilian market firearms, to illegal military-grade firearms and explosives, with those organized crime syndicates tending to be more well-armed than common street criminals.  
>Civilians<p>

Civilians will be most numerous, and the most unpredictable group in the city. While most civilians will flee the scene of the crime and attempt to contact the police if they witness acts of violence or other illegal activity, some civilians will be armed with various weapons that could be found on the civilian market, for improvised melee weapons, to knives, to civilian marked firearms, including revolvers, semi-automatic pistols, shotguns and rifles, and some armed civilians may attempt to intervene. Civilians can also be manipulated into aid the combatants, for instance, a more mentally unstable individual may be convinced to commit murder, however, most civilians will only be willing to commit acts that "support" one of the opponents, such as revealing information, cutting off power or otherwise sabatoging infrastructure in a manner to hinder one of the combatants and aid another. Politicians and city officials may also be convinced to order the police to target a particular individual. This may be accomplished by bribery, force, intimidation, blackmail, or any other method of manipulating others the combatant can think of.  
>Notes<p>

In order to win, one of the combatants will have to eliminate both of his adversaries, either by directly killing them, manipulating others to do so, or manipulating them into getting arrested.

If all three combatants are killed or arrested, the battle will end in a draw  
>The weapons listed under each combatant are starting weapons. All three opponents can and will use any weapon they can buy or steal if it is to their advantage to do so.<p>

Battle

Apartment of Shogo Makishima, Shinjuku, Tokyo, 12:00 midnight local time

Shogo Makishima sat at his laptop in his apartment, on the 26th floor of a large apartment building in central business district of Tokyo. He happened to know of a terrorist who had gotten a hold of a nuclear device, one that would be integral to his plans. But first, he had to eliminate the terrorist, and another who also sought to steal the weapon for himself.

After scanning through his laptop, watch hacked security footage for hours, he had found what he was looking for, the location of one of his targets, a teenage genius turned terrorists known as "Nine", or Arata Kokonoe.

15 minutes later, Payphone, streets of Shinjuku

Using what had to be the last pay phone still operating in Shinjuku, in this day and age of smartphones, Shogo Makishima made a phone call. Sure, he could have hacked his phone to make himself anonymous, but with this pay phone in easy walking distance, it seemed like a waste of time to the pragmatic Shogo.

Shogo spoke into the receiver and said, "Hello, I would like to give an anonymous tip regarding the whereabouts of the the terror suspect known as "Sphinx Number 1...".

Shogo gave the exact information about Nine's hideout, though leaving out the details about the hiding place of the nuke.

12 hours later, abandoned video arcade, Shinjuku, Tokyo

Detective Shibazaki held his service revolver with the barrel in the air, standing in stack position behind a group of Special Assault Team officers armed with MP5 submachine guns and Benelli M4 shotguns. The lead SAT officer shot the lock on the door with a doorbreacher shotgun shell, and then kicked it down.

The point man burst into the room, only for his chest to strike a tripwire. Thankfully, the tripwire activated only a smoke grenade, which filled the room a thick black smoke.

"What the hell was that?!", one of the officer yelled

"Probably ome kind of smoke grenade rigged to go off whenever someone tried to enter", Detective Shibazaki said, "All SAT units, fall back, EOD teams, sweep the building for any further devices!"

Four hours earlier, home of Shunzo Mamiya, Tokyo

Shunzo Mamiya looked on in terror as the mysterious blonde-haired man pointed his CZ-75 handgun at him.

"W...ww... what do you want? Take any anything you want, just don't hurt me!", Mamiya said, assuming it to be a robbery.

"What I want is information", Johan Liebert asked, not taking the gun off of Mamiya, "You were associated with the Athena Plan, weren't you. During you time with the project, you were in contact with those formerly affliateed with the organization known as Kinderheim 511?"

Shunzo Mamiya stared in Johan's piercing blue eyes. There was something about this man that terrified him to core, a look of purest malice, coupled with the feeling that, somehow he already knew... or perhaps, more as though it were impossible to lie to him.

"The Athena Project was intended to use an experimental drug to increase the mental facilities of the already gifted, if you like, to create a person with superhuman mental capabilities. Some of the people we had contact with were part of a similar East German project in the 1970s known as Kinderheim 511... In spite of early successes, the drug was quickly shown to cause physical deterioration of the subject's bodies- they died within two years, all except three of them...".

"And these three... is this one of them?", Johan asked, showing Mamiya a photograph.

"Yes... I think so... I mean it's not possible to tell for sure, but the subject of the photo looks a lot subject number nine, formerly an orphan named Arata Kokonoe."

"Thank you for the information", Johan said, before squeezing the trigger on the pistol, firing a single shot, right between Mamiya's eye's, killing him instantly.

12:30 PM, local time, alleyway in Shinjuku, Tokyo

The terrorists known as Nine, or Sphinx Number One to the public fled through an alleyway in Tokyo, desperately trying to get away from the abandoned arcade that was their now-compromised hideout. Then, he would go to where the "package" was hidden, and ensure it was still secure. After that, he had to find Twelve and Lisa.

Suddenly, a black car pulled up, blocking the exit to the alleyway. The windows rolled down to reveal two figures, one of them holding a Minebea PM9 submachine gun, and the other a Type-54 handgun. The two Yakuza assassins both opened fire.

Twelve was forced to dive around a corner, in to an alcove associated with a side door to a building. Bullets whizzed by him as he removed an item from the backpack of equipment he had take from the arcade.

The item in question was an M26 fragmentation grenade. Twelve pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it under the car. The driver realized what had happened, and tried to drive away, but the grenade detonated before the car had made it two feet, right under the gas tank. The vehicle went up in a ball of flames, killing all occupants.

Twelve fled the scene, disappearing into a crowd on the main streets.

3:30 PM local time, hiding place of the stolen nuclear warhead, Tokyo, Japan

Nine entered the building that hid the nuclear warhead he had stolen from the reprocessing plant at Aomori. To his relief, the device was still there... or at least the case holding it was.

As Nine got close, however, he realized something was wrong, the case appeared to have been tampered with. Nine opened the case, to reveal not the stolen warhead, but four blocks of C-4 plastic explosive. As he opened the case, a timer was activated.

It ticked down... Three... Two... One...then, Nine knew no more as the bomb exploded in a flash of fire, killing him instantly.

(Nine eliminated)

Meanwhile, an abandoned warehouse in the Tokyo docks, hiding place of Shogo Makishima and the stolen warhead.

Shogo Makishima hid the nuclear warhead among some old shipping containers in the warehouse. it would do for tonight, until he managed to take care of some... unfinished business.

11:30 PM local time, the next night, Dockyards, Tokyo, Japan.

Johan Liebert walked into the disused warehouse designated by his mysterious contact. The Yakuza having failed to eliminate his target, Johan decided to take matters into his own hands, but first, he had to find the current location of his targets. This contact claimed to have that information.

As Johan was about to enter the building, he noticed that the light of a streetlight filtering in through a window cause a thin wire to shine with reflected light. This was clearly a tripwire.

Shogo Makishima watched from the shadows as his target turned to leave. Shogo raised his double-barreled shotgun and fire a single shot. The shot struck Johan's left arm, causing him to momentarily clutch it in pain, before drawing his Beretta and firing at Shogo.

Shogo took cover behind a shipping container as four shots from Johan's pistol bounced off the side of the container. Shogo retaliated with his shotgun, but missed. Johan jumped over the tripwire and gave chase around the corner of the shipping container. His adversary was using a double-barrel shotgun- he had to reload and would be vulnerable.

Or so Johan though. But as he turned the corner of the stack of shipping crates, Johan was greeted by the fist of Shogo Makishima knocking the gun out of his hand, sending it flying several feet way. Johan tried to retaliate, swinging his fist forward at Shogo's face, but Shogo grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder judo style.

Johan was flat on his back, looking Shogo, who now wielded a straight razor right in the eye. Johan laughed darkly, and ran his finger across his neck. The message was clear: "Go ahead, kill me, if you've got the balls!"

Shogo slashed the razor across Johan's throat, killing him in a spray of blood. As he saw his blood drain from his body, Johan's last thoughts were: "I killed everyone from Kinderheim 511, and the Czech project as well... Even if I didn't get a hold of the nuke and end myself in the blaze of glory I planned, I now disappear, leaving no trace of my existence. I suppose this means... I won..."

(Johan Liebert eliminated)

Shogo Makishima turned his back on his dead foe, and claimed the nuke for his own, ready to use it for his own anarchistic agenda.

WINNER: Shogo Makishima

SECOND: Johan Liebert

THIRD: Nine  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Shogo won this battle royale of the genius killers because he had the widest range of skills, from explosives, to computer hacking, to martial arts. While lacking in the sheer charisma of Johan or having quite the level of explosive knowledge of Nine, Shogo's balance of skills, as well as his computer hacking skills won the victory.


	54. Chapter 54

Gregor Clegane (Game of Thrones) vs Anies Chevalier de Milan (Zero No Tsukaima)

Gregor Clegane, the bloodthirsty giant of a knight known as "The Mountain", who wields a massive broadsword and wears nigh-impenetrable armor.

VS

Anies Chevalier de Milan, the non-magical commoner who avenged her family by killing the noble fire mages who burned down her village.

It is a battle of opposites:

A committer of atrocities vs an avenger of atrocities

Brute strength vs unparalleled agility

A character written in the West vs a the product of the East

Clash to determine...

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Gregor Clegane  
>Gregor Clegane 4x07<p>

Elia Martell! I killed her children. Then I r*** her. Then I smashed her head in. Like this!  
>— Gregor Clegane, before he kills Prince Oberyn Martell<p>

Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane is a recurring character in the first, second and fourth seasons. He was originally played by guest star Conan Stevens and debuts in "Cripples, B*** and Broken Things." Stevens was replaced by Ian Whyte, who had already appeared in the series in other roles, for the second season. In the fourth season he is portrayed by Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson.

Ser Gregor Clegane is the head of House Clegane, minor vassals of House Lannister. Ser Gregor is a notoriously fearsome warrior with a tendency toward extreme violence. During the War of the Five Kings he raided the Riverlands on orders from his liege lord Tywin Lannister. Ser Gregor served briefly as castellan of Harrenhal before withdrawing his troops.  
>Weapons<br>Game of Thrones 4x8 -The Mountain & The Viper (Oberyn Martell's Death!)03:42

Game of Thrones 4x8 -The Mountain & The Viper (Oberyn Martell's Death!)

Gregor fights Oberyn Martel. (Spoilers-filled display of Gregor's strength at 3:10).  
>Peak Human Strength<p>

Gregor is a massive man, known as "The Mountain", and is feared throughout the Five Kingdoms for his great strength and violent personality. Gregor is able to decapitate a horse with a single swing of his sword and even crush a man's skull with his bare hands.  
>Longsword<br>Gregor Sword

Gregor Clegane wields a longsword similar to a European two-handed sword, about four feet in length. While the weapon appears to be intended as a two-handed weapon, Gregor is so freakishly strong, he can swing the blade hard enough to decapitate a horse with one hand.  
>Armor<br>Gregor Viewer's Guide

Gregor wears thick full plate armor, far heavier than what could be worn by a normal man. Because of this, it makes him nigh invulnerable in combat. Given the results of Deadliest Warrior's knight vs pirate episode, this armor would likely protect him Anies' flintlock pistol and, at least at longer ranges black powder grenades. However, he will be vulnerable in more lightly or unarmored areas, such as face, or the arms and legs.  
>Anies Chevalier De Milan<br>Anies pistol

This is the blade I've been keeping, just to get back at Royal b*** like you one day. Now die upon this blade, Lishimon!  
>— Anies, after impaling Lord Lishimon on her sword<p>

Anies (or Agnes in some translations) Chevalier de Milan is a character that first appears in the second season of the fantasy anime Zero No Tsukaima. She is an inhabitant of the country of Tristain, on the continent of Halkegnia, part of a fantasy world at a roughly 17th century technology level, the world into which Saito Hiraga was summoned into in the previous season. Anies was born a non-magical "commoner", however, she has, unlike most of her class, gained noble status in spite of her lack of magical powers, due to her military prowess, with both melee weapons and the relatively new techology in Halkegnia of firearms.

Anies was born in the small village of Danguteal, until while she was still a child, the village was designated by a noble named Lishimon as being wiped out by a plague, and a group of fire mages were sent to burn it down. Anies was the only survivor, being rescued from the flames by an unknown rescuer. Anies later discovered the destruction of Danguteal was no accident- Lishimon intended to wipe out the village- a center of dissent. This incident instilled a lifelong hatred of mages in Anies. The one exception was Henrietta, the princess and later queen of Tristain, who Anies is deeply loyal to, as she is the only noble who trusted her and valued her talent, in spite of her being a commoner. It was Henrietta that promoted Anies to commander of the musketeer unit and the royal guard.

Anies first encounters Saito when she arrived at the Tristain Academy of Magic to recruit students into the military for a war against the country of Albion. Anies was sent to train the recruits in unarmed and melee combat, a method of fighting most of the young mages found pointless because of their powers. During this time, she also showed Saito a weakness in his own powers- his powers only enhance his skill with a purpose-built weapon, not an improvised weapon.

Later, Anies investigates Lord Lishimon for Henrietta under suspicion of treason, discovering the he burned down her village. Anies corners Lishimon and tries to shoot him with her pistol, but misses. Lishimon fires a jet of fire magic at Anies, but Anies manages to survive the impact and kill Lishimon by impaling him on her sword.

Later, Anies, Saito, and one of the teachers at the magic academy, Colbert, a skilled fire mage, attempt to rescue the rest of the students, who are held hostage in the great hall of the academy by a group of mercenaries. Anies and Colbert use black powder in a paper casing as improvised flashbang grenades, stunning the mercenaries, before entering through the windows. Anies, Saito, and Colbert then fight the mercenaries, most notably the leader, a powerful fire mage with a mace-like staff. Anies fights the fire mage, who states that he was involved in the destruction of Danguteal. However, he later states that the leader of the task force was none other than Colbert.

Colbert and the mercenary leader fight each other, as Anies tried to attack both of them. Colbert is hit by powerful fire blast, and part of his clothing is burned away. Anies discovers a scar on the back of his neck, the same one as the man who rescuer. It turns out when discovered Colbert he had been tricked into destroying an inhabited village, he deeply regretted it, and tried to atone for his sins by rescuing the one living person he could find, the child Anies.

The mercenary leader then tries to finish off Colbert, but is killed by Anies, who stabs his while he is distracted. Anies that walks over to the wounded Colbert, intent on killing him. Anies prepared to kill him, which Colbert said she had every right to do, and did not resist, when Colbert "died" of his wounds.

In fact, Colbert had actually had one of his particularly skilled students put a sleeping spell on him, knocking him out and giving the appearance of death. Anies left the scene, believing her foe was dead, however, both Anies and Colbert reappear in the third and fourth seasons. Anies is initially mortified that Colbert is alive, but decides not to kill him stating that doing so would make an enemy of his students, and the chain of hatred and revenge would continue.

Anies later becomes close friends with Saito, and aids him in training when he temporarily loses his powers.  
>Weapons<br>Anies Chevalier de Milan Tribute06:10

Anies Chevalier de Milan Tribute

An AMV featuring Anies. Anies makes a roughly 8-foot lunge at 1:03. Fight with fire mage at 1:30, with frequent interuptions, finally kills him at 5:30.  
>Longsword<br>Russian Longsword

The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a hal

Flintlock Pistol  
>Flintlock pistol 2<p>

A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Anies will have two flintlocks in this battle. She will be able to reload, but it will be a lengthy process and leave her vulnerable, so she probably will not, as was customary for using the flintlock in battle.  
>Black Powder Grenade<br>Blackpowder Grenade

Black powder grenades such as those used in 17th and 18th century Europe are also used in Halkeginia. These devices consist of a metal ball with a gunpowder charge at the core. Lead shot or other shrapnel are often placed around the gunpowder charge to increase the fragmentation effect. The weapon was was activated by a simple fuse, which was lit before the grenade was thrown. These fuses, however, were dangerous, and would often detonate prematurely. This sense of danger meant grenadiers were often viewed as elite troops, with the word "grenadier" being used in the name of many military units, even after the use of black powder grenades was abandoned in the mid-to-late 18th century. Anies will have three grenades in the battle, and they will be able to penetrate Gregor's armor if they explode about six feet or less from him (if the armor is not penetrated, the blast wave should still cause internal trauma), but his armor will protect him at greater distances. Anies will have four grenades for the purposes of this match.  
>Note Regarding Anies' weapons vs Gregor's armor and the fairness of this fight<p>

While it is true that Anies is literally bringing a gun to a knife fight, it should be remembered that heavy plate armor, such as the kind Gregor will be wearing, proved capable of stopping early handgun bullets, at least to the b*** plate. For the purposes of this match, however, Gregor will be wearing the armor he wore in his duel with Oberyn, meaning an exposed face, as well as the arms and legs, where the armor might be weaker. However, one must also take into account the inaccuracy of the flintlock, which will make precision aiming from a distance of greater that about 10 feet difficult, if not impossible.

As stated above, the blast and possibly sharpnel from Anies' grenades will only be effective at ranges of about six feet or less, meaning Anies may have to "cook off" the grenades for the desired effect, a dangerous thing to do with an 18th-century fuse grenade!  
>X-Factors<br>Gregor Clegane X-Factor Anies Chevalier de Milan  
>90 Combat Experience 87<br>80 Training 80  
>98 Strength 86<br>75 Technology 90  
>90 Psychological Warfare 88<br>75 Swordsmanship 88  
>70 Intelligence 90<br>75 Agility 93  
>NA Marksmanship 70  
>100 Brutality 80<br>90 Armor 55  
>Explainations<p>

In terms of combat experience, Gregor takes a slight edge, leading raiding parties and military expeditions in the War of the Five Kings and fighting many duels, whereas Anies had fought powerful adversaries, including killing two fire mages and dangerous monsters, Anies saw less combat in the war with Albion, usually being behind the lines as a guard of Princess Henrietta. In terms of training, however, Anies is about even with Gregor, both of them being trained in combat. However, the type of training they possess is reflected differently- Gregor is extremely strong, suggesting most of his training consists of building his strength, however he is stated not to be a particularly talented swordsman, overcoming his foes with brute force. Anies, on the other hand, is strong for a woman, but not as strong as a brute like Gregor. On the other hand, Anies is both more skilled in terms of advanced sword techniques, and is much more agile, being able to lunge distance of about 8-10 feet, as seen in the video, before her enemy can react. In terms of intelligence, Anies is definitely superior, demonstrating out-of-the-box thinking when she makes an improvised flashbang from black powder and a paper shell, and uses a bag of water under her clothing to protect her from a fire mage's attacks. In terms of marksmanship, Anies has a ranged weapon, Gregor doesn't, so yeah.. Brutality is easily taken by Gregor, who seems to take pleasure in committing r***, torture, and murder. Gregor also takes armor, as he wears full plate, while Anies has no visible plate armor, though she will be assumed to have chain mail and padding under her clothing.  
>Non-Quantifiable<p>

While the opponents Anies has fought mostly rely on magic rather than brute force, they are similar to Gregor in one important way- they underestimated her, and Gregor may do the same...  
>Giving Gregor's sadistic nature and "r*** mentality", he may attempt to leave Anies alive in an attempt to torture or r*** her before killing her. Anies, on the other hand, will go all-out for the kill, which may give her an advantage... particularly if she saves her second flintlock for when Gregor goes in close to have his way with her once she is down.<p>

ocation

The fight will take place in a small village of thatched roofed cottages, one of Gregor's targets in the raid. Both Gregor and Anies' soldiers will have been killed in the intial contact, so this WILL be a one-on-one fight.  
>Battle<p>

Mummer's Ford, The Riverlands, Westeros

Anies Chevalier de Milan walked out of the portal created by Louise's World Gate Spell, leading five Tristainian musketeers, over the crest of a green, grass-covered crest in order to investigate a plume of smoke. From the hill, Anies could see the burning ruins of a town lying next to a river, similar to the one you might find in Halkeginia, consisting of wooden houses which presumably had thatched roofs before they were torched. Within the town, thousands of corpses lay on the ground, picked at by carrion birds.

As they cautiously moved closer, they discovered that the corpses outside the town were mostly soldiers, armed with a swords, axes, polearms, and crossbows, similar to soldiers from Halkeginia, save for the fact that were none that appeared to have been mages. There were those who appeared to have been nobles, but they carried swords and polearms like their men. There was also not one corpse they held a musket, pistol, or any other type of firearm. Maybe magic and gunpowder did not exist in this world, Anies wondered.

As they entered, town itself, the type of bodies they found changed- these were not soldiers, but ordinary townsfolk, unarmed, save for a few who were found near an axe or pitchfork, which they had not doubt picked up in a vain attempt to defend themselves. Men, women, and even children lay dead, blood pooling on the ground. From the look of their bodies, Anies though that most of the women and even young girls had been brutally violated before they were murdered.

The sight of the massacre brought back distant memories of her tragic childhood, the burning of her hometown. This brought forth a fury in Anies. Who ever did this would pay with their lives!

As the musketeer squad walked into the town square, they were met by about twenty men, led by a massive armored knight.

"These barbarians will die for their crimes", Anies said, before giving the order, "READY... AIM... FIRE!"

Five muskets blazed, three of them hitting their mark, bullets striking two of Gregor Clegane's men in the chest, and one more in the head. They became the first men in Westeros killed by firearms. Second later, Anies hurled a black powder grenade into the horde.

One of the Westerossi soldiers picked up the peculiar device, wondering what it was. Seeing this, Anies gave a sadistic grin. She must have been right, "They had never seen gunpowder before".

The grenade exploded in the hand of the Lannister man-at-arms, blowing off his hand and riddling his body with shrapnel. Two more of Gregor's men were also killed in the flash of fire. The explosion, as well as the muskets had struck fear into the hearts of Clegane's men.

"Is that magic!?", one of the Westerossi soldiers asked.

"Its the Valyrians! They have returned to reclaim their Freehold!", another soldier yelled, "Run for your lives!"

About ten of the Lannister men at arms fled the battle, running across the River Trident, leaving only Clegane and five others still standing their ground.

"COWARDS!", Gregor Clegane yelled furiously, "I'll take I'll your heads!"

Gregor then raised his colossal sword and yelled "CHARGE!"

A Lannister crossbowman fired, striking one of the musketeers in the throat, killing her, before drawing his sword and charging with the rest of the horde. The crack of gunfire and the smell of gunpowder filled the air as the musketeers fired their pistols, killing one of the Westerossi soldiers, though the other shots missed or bounced off their armor.

The Tristainian musketeers drew their swords, and steel clashed against steel. In the brutal melee, The Mountain's greatsword cleaved through the necks of two Tristainian musketeers, while Anies ran her blade through a Lannister man-at-arms.

When the sounds of battle died down, only one from each side remained standing, Anies Chevalier de Milan, the elite musketeer of Tristain, and Gregor Clegane, the towering knight of the Lannister House, known as "The Mountain".

Anies drew her flintlock pistol and took deadly aim at Gregor Clegane with a cold fury in her eyes as she squeezed the trigger. The striker fell forward, impacting the flint, sending a spark into the pain, which in turn ignited the main charge in a fraction of a second. The pistol propelled a ball of lead toward Gregor faster than any bowshot, faster than the eye could see.

The bullet slammed into Gregor's breastplate with a "clang". The shot had dented, but not pierced the thick armor that clad the giant warrior.

The Mountain laughed at the feeble weapon Anies had fired at him. Many in Westeros would have been frightened by the new weapon, but Gregor Clegane was not impressed by a noisy tube, especially not one that couldn't pierce his armor. If this was magic, clearly the the ancient tales had exaggerated its power.

Gregor Clegane charged forth with a furious roar, swinging his sword in a wide diagonal strike, which Anies only narrowly evaded by jumping to the side. Anies then jumped backward, avoiding a horizontal swing of the Mountain's blade.

Anies was now cornered against the wall of a ruined house. She appeared to be trapped, but it was exactly as she had planned. Anies pushed off the wall and thrust her sword forward, striking Gregor straight into his chest. With the added force of her lunge and her full weight behind the thrust, her blade has managed to pierce even the seeming impenetrable armor of The Mountain... by about one millimeter.

Gregor Clegane was momentarily surprised by the small prick of pain where the point of Anies' blade had just barely pierced his armor and broken his skin. Not having the space to swing his greatsword, The Mountain struck Anies in the face breaking her jaw and releasing a mist of blood.

Anies Chevalier de Milan wiped the blood off her face and tried to bring herself to her feet. Before she could, however, Gregor brought his foot down on her left leg, crushing the bones in a spray of blood, before repeating crushing her right femur in the same manner.

Gregor then placed himself on top of Anies. From the way he tried to tear at her clothing, it was clear to her that he intended to force himself on her before he finished her off. She would not give him the pleasure of violating her, instead, she would take her foe with her to the afterlife.

With the last of her strength, Anies lit a black powder grenade. Gregor, however, now knew exactly what the device was capable of- he had seen one of their "fireballs" tear through his men just minutes earlier. Gregor Clegane got off Anies and rolled several feet way, before turning his back towards the blast and shielding his exposed face.

The grenade exploded in a flash of fire. When the sound of the explosion faded from his ears, he turned back to the lifeless upper half of Anies' body lying separated from her legs, her lower torso having been blasted to a bloody pulp by her own weapon.

As Gregor retrieved his sword from Anies' body, however, he heard a sound like a roaring beast, along with a sound a bit like a chain being reel in. Gregor turned and felt something he could not remember the last time he felt... fear.

What looked like a massive iron carriage rolled towards him, yet there was no horse pulling it. It didn't seem to have wheels like a carriage either, but rather, it rolled along on what looked a bit like a chain with flattened links. It looked more like a rolling steel castle with a single tower in the center than anything, and in the middle of the "tower" was what looked like a giant version of those those "fire tubes" his foe had used against him.

On top of the "rolling fortress" stood a black-haired young man, looking no older than 18, clad in blue clothing unlike any fabric he had seen before. The man spoke and said, "This is for Anies".

After he spoke, the man descended down into the tower of the "rolling castle". Gregor was frozen in terror as the giant tube lowered to point directly at him. There was a flash of fire and a thunderous roar. At that moment, The Mountain learned that in there existed a substance from another world that could turn mountains to dust. This substance was called trinitrotoluene. In the coming months, Clegane's masters, the house of the lion banner would learn to fear the roar of the Tiger.

WINNER: Gregor Clegane (or really Saito Hiraga)

Expert's Opinion

Gregor Clegane won this battle in spite of Anies' firearms and superior agility and training, through his sheer brute strength, as well as the massively powerful longsword and nigh-impenetrable armor that it allowed him to use. This was compounded by Anies' experience consisting of fighting fire mages, with destructive flame attacks, but often lower levels of physical strength, a polar opposite of the non-magical, but physically imposing Gregor.


	55. Chapter 55

Tuco Salamanca (Breaking Bad) vs Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3)

Tuco Salamanca  
>TucoSalamanca<p>

Nobody moves crystal in the South Valley but me, b***!  
>— Tuco Salamanca<p>

Tuco Salamanca is a drug kingpin operating for the Juarez Cartel in Albuquerque and part of a lineage of criminals in his family. His uncle was a drug runner before his disability and his cousins are hitmen for the cartel. Tuco is eventuallly approached by Jesse Pinkman, who offers him some methamphetamine. Tuco loves the product but isn't satisfied about the price, but seems to still be willing to pay Pinkman with a bag of money. He then proceeds to pummel him to the ground with the bag and sends him to the hospital. Pinkman's associate, only known as Heisenberg confronts Tuco and gives him a bag of "m***". Heisenberg then throws the supposed m*** and reveals that is is fuliminated mercury. Shocked but forced to cooperate, Tuco gives him his money and proceeds to make a deal, Heisenberg and Pinkman give Tuco m*** and they get their money. But one deal reveals Tuco's crazier side, as he pummels one of his men to the ground after a brief misunderstanding. His safehouse is raided by the DEA but wasn't caught. Tuco takes Heisenberg and Pinkman to a safehouse in the desert where his uncle, Hector lives. Tuco plans to take them south of the border to cook m*** and with his connections, would be untouchable. While in the safehouse, Tuco finds that Heisenberg's real name is Walter Hartwell White after taking his wallet and keys. Tuco then finds that one of his men, Gonzo, isn't answering his phone calls. Unbeknownst to him, Walter knows that Gonzo is dead after his DEA agent brother in law Hank Schrader sent him pictures of his corpse after finding it in a junkyard. The group sit down for a meal, but Walter puts a bit of ricin into Salamanca's meal. But with the intervention of Hector, Tuco's life is saved but in a rage, takes the two out and plans to execute them with his M4A1. In a skirmish with Jesse though, he is shot in the abdomen with his Jericho 941 pistol. He survives the gunshot, but Schrader arrives on the scene, looking for his missing brother. Recognizing Tuco's face, Schrader enters a firefight with Salamanca after he pulls out his gun and shoots him in the head with his Glock 22. Unknowingly, Walter was there and fleeing the crime scene. Later, Tuco's cousins would try to retaliate for their cousin's death by attempting to take Walter's life.  
>Vaas Montenegro<br>Vaas far cry 3

Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?  
>— Vaas Montenegro<p>

During Jason Brody and his friend's trip in Bangkok, they hear about an island where you "can do anything" from Doug, the nightclub DJ that works as a spotter for Vaas. They then decided to do a blind skydive over Rook island. When they landed, they are soon captured by Vaas Montengro and his pirates. While Jason and his older brother Grant are tied up, Vaas tells how he is going to ransom them for large amounts of money from their parents. It is revealed later that even after receiving the ransom money, Vaas was going to sell them all anyway to make more money.

After Jason and Grant escape, and make plans to save everyone, Vaas shoots Grant in the neck, killing him. Vaas decides that instead of killing Jason, he lets him run. This would later be his undoing.

While on his campaign to save his friends, Jason learns that Vaas is keeping Liza Snow hostage personally, as a way to make Jason come to him. When Jason assaults a slave prison that is said to hold Liza, he is knocked out and captured by Vaas. When he wakes, he, Liza and Oliver are tied up in chairs in an old abandoned building, while Vaas is pouring and covering them in gasoline. He then sets fire to the building and leaves Jason and Liza to die, but he takes Oliver with him. They escape just as the building is engulfed in flames and collapses on itself.

After being given a mission by Citra to save some of her warriors, Jason is ambushed by Vaas again, opening a truck that he believed to house the capture warriors. Vaas then ties Jason to a cinder block and kicks him into a deep river bed, intending to drown him. Jason escapes, then proceeds to kill more of Vaas' men to acquire a helicopter and escape. After the helicopter is shot down by an RPG, Vaas comes up to Jason and shoots him point-blank in the chest. It is later shown that Jason survived the shot by way of a lighter, the same one Vaas tried to light him and Liza on fire with.

After becoming intimate with Citra in her temple, Jason is finally given the task to kill Vaas at his compound, who is throwing a party in celebration of Jason's "death". Jason is lead to believe he is infiltrating the compound successfully, but is surprised when Vaas sounds the alarm and broadcasts that he knew Jason was coming. After fighting through all of his pirates, Jason stumbles into a larger warehouse looking to confront and kill Vaas once and for all. When he confronts Vaas in a similar dreamy state in which he confronted Hoyt and Buck, he plunges his knife into his chest, then repeats the process again and again till Vaas falls dead.

Weapons

Melee Weapons  
>Bowie Knife (Tuco)<p>

Bowie

A Bowie Knife is a type of hunting knife first made by James Black in the 1800s and first popularized by frontiersman Jim Bowie. The weapon is characterized by its long blade, typically over 12 inches in length. The weapon has a clipped point with a false edge on top, which allows for a sharper point, contrary to the belief that it is designed to make the blade more useful in a knife fight.  
>Machete (Vaas)<br>Machete

A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. Similar weapons include the Filipino bolo, Nepalese kukri, and Japanese nata.  
>119's Edge<p>

Vaas' Machete for its greater length.  
>Pistols<br>Jericho 941 (Tuco)  
>Jericho 941<p>

The Isreali Weapon Industries Jericho 941 is an Israeli-made semi-automatic handgun. The weapon has been marketed in the United States under various names, such as the "Baby Eagle", "Mini Desert Eagle", and "U** Eagle", both referring to other IWI products, the Desert Eagle and U**, even though the Jericho has little in common with either of the two weapons, except for some cosmetic similarities in the case of the Desert Eagle. The Jericho fires a 9mm round for a 15-round magazine.  
>Kimber Warrior (Vaas)<br>Kimber Gold Combat RL II

The Kimber MCSOCOM ICQB is a 5" barreled aluminum-framed 1911 chambered in .45 ACP custom built for the US Marine Corps. It features a bolt on Dawson Precision light rail, Novak night sights, and omits the full length guide rod and firing pin block of other Kimber models to make field stripping easier. The weapon fires a .45 ACP round from an 8-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Tuco's Jericho 941 for the superior capacity of its 15-round magazine.  
>Magnums<br>Smith and Wesson 686 (Tuco)  
>Smith &amp; wesson revolvers<p>

The Smith & Wesson (S & W) Model 686, is a six or seven shot double action revolver chambered for the .357 Magnum cartridge. It will chamber and fire .38 Special cartridges, as the .357 Magnum was developed from the .38 Special. The magnum case is slightly longer to prevent magnum rounds from being chambered and fired in handguns chambered for the .38 Special. Tuco's SW 686 will have a six round chamber and will use .357 magnum rounds for the purposes of this match.  
>Desert Eagle (Vaas)<br>Desert-eagle-3

The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. The weapon has a seven-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Vaas' Desert Eagle takes this for its superior stopping power and for the extra round in the chamber.  
>Assault Rifles<br>M4A1 Carbine (Tuco)  
>M4A1 ACOG<p>

The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has an effective range of 500 meters and a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. Tuco's M4 has an ACOG scope and a taped dual 30-round magazine meaning every other magazine change will be faster, as he will simply need to flip to the second magazine.  
>AK-103 (Vaas)<br>AK-103

While it is referred to in-game as an AK-47, the AK-pattern assault rifle in Far Cry 3 is actually an AK-103. The AK-103 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle. The weapon typically has black plastic furniture, though Vaas' AK has a wood finish similar to older AK designs. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a range of 500 meters. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Tuco's M4 Carbine for its superior rate of fire and optics.  
>X-Factors<br>Tuco Salamanca X-Factor Vaas Montenegro  
>70 Combat Experience 80<br>70 Intelligence 70  
>100 Killer Instinct 100<br>88 Brutality 90  
>Explanations<p>

Vaas takes most of the important X-Factors here, including experience, being constantly at war with the Rakyat and other enemies on the chaotic Rook Islands, as violent as Tuco is, Albuquerque is not near as chaotic a place as the Rook Islands, meaning Vaas likely gets into more fights. As intelligence, neither of them are particularly bright, only being about average, and relying more on brute force in fights. I give a slight edge to Vaas in terms of brutality simply due to the sheer numbers he has killed in a variety of methods.

Prologues

Vaas looked over his list of rival psychopaths.

"I've already dealt with this Professor Genki... now... let see, there's that Governor f***!", and then there's those two b*** from Japan, some Yuno Gasai, as if some lovesick teenage b*** could ever be as crazy as me! And then theres that other b***, Tokisaki, killed over ten thousand people, apparently they call her "Nightmare". I'll show that little b*** a real f*** nightmare!", Vaas said furiously, "But first, this Salamanca, he thinks he can just go selling a better product than me, trying to take over the market from me?! When I find you, I'm going to f*** gut you!"

NOTE: I know Vaas vs Kurumi would not be a fair fighting, the point here is that Vaas doesn't know he's going after a superhuman, or is too insane to care, but that matters little for the purpose of this match.  
>Main Fight<p>

Tuco Salamanca: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

Vaas Montenegro: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

An unmarked car drove up to the entrance of Tuco Salamanca's base of operations, a two-story building in Albuquerque, where to of Tuco's thugs stood guard. The two windows on the side of the car opened. The barrel of an AK-103 was stuck out the window and fired, a short burst striking one of the guards in the chest multiple times, killing him Blue. Seconds later, Vaas burst out of the side of the car, Desert Eagle in hand, firing two shots, which killed Tuco's second guard Blue.

Tuco heard the commotion outside, and grabbed his M4 carbine off the wall, as two of his thugs grabbed their weapons, one armed with an M4 and one with a Smith and Wesson 686. Tuco and his two guards fired on Vaas and the rest of the pirates as they exited the car. Bullets riddled the body of the vehicle, one 5.56mm round form Tuco's rifle striking a pirate in the head, leaving him dead before he hit the ground Darkred.

A few seconds later, a tracer round impacted the gas tank of the Vaas' vehicle, causing it to explode, killing a pirate the was too close to the car. Darkred Vaas and his two surviving men ran to the door of the building and kicked it open.

A pirate armed with a Kimber Warrior pistol burst in first, as one of Tuco's thugs entered the top of the staircase. Vaas and the other pirates opened fire, cutting down the thug Blue, only for another of Tuco's guards to enter the staircase, firing a long burst from his M4 and cutting down both of Vaas' remaining guards. DarkredDarkred

Vaas, however, was completely unharmed, apart from being knocked backwards by the bodies of his two fallen henchmen. Vaas drew his Kimber Warrior and shot Tuco's guard three times, killing him Blue.

Vaas ascended The staircase and burst into Tuco's "office", only to feel the full weight of another person strike his body and push him against a wall. Tuco then thrust his Bowie knife at Vaas, striking his hand, as he yelled.

"You want to f*** with me, b***. I'll f*** kill you!", Tuco yelled as he thrust the knife straight through Vaas' hand. Vaas, however, in his psychotic rage, didn't seem to notice. Tuco pulled the knife out and went back for another thursting attack.

Vaas sidestepped the thrust and slammed Tuco's face straight into the wall.

"Has anyone ever told you the definition of insanity?!", Vaas asked as he drew his machete.

"Doing the same s*** over and over again, and expecting a different result!", Vaas yelled as he easily deflected a third thrust from Tuco's knife, and then slashed at his neck. The machete blade when straight through the drug lord's head, causing his severed head to land on the floor with a dull thud. Blue  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

While Tuco had marginally better weapons, Vaas took the majority of the important X-factors, most notably combat experience, having fought for years against he Rakyat, and (presumably) rival criminal organizations. This gave Vaas the skills he needed to come out alive when facing a man every bit as insane as himself.


	56. Chapter 56

Bai Ji-Shin Chang (Black Lagoon) vs Wei Shen (Sleeping Dogs)

Bai Ji-Shin Chang, the former Hong Kong Police officer turned Triad boss who rules over a criminal empire in Roanapur, Thailand

VS

Wei Shen, the Hong Kong undercover police officer who infiltrated the Triads and took down both a mob boss and a corrupt police superintendent

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Bai Ji-Shin Chang (張維新 Chan Waisan?) is the boss of a Thailand branch of the Sun Yee On Triad. Like Revy, he is adept with dual-wielding pistols (Beretta 76 and AMT Hardballer) in a fashion similar to that of gun fu, the former of which are inscribed with a Chinese symbol, meaning "Heavenly King", on the grips. Chang is far more proficient in this dual-wielding gunfighting style than Revy, who, in episode 11, freely admits that she is "not on his level yet". It is implied that it is he who taught her this style of combat, though that is yet to be clarified.[citation needed] It may be this prowess in combat that makes Chang the only male whom Revy respectfully refers to as "Sir".

He has a deep respect for Balalaika (who annoys him by referring to him as "Babe"), though their beliefs are known to collide. Their relationship is almost playful in a business sort of way, which began after they survived a shootout with each other. They both have the ability to join forces, but choose not to because it would make their respective lives boring. He also comments that Rock's actions will determine the fate of not only Garcia and Roberta, but of Roanapur itself, and is rather amused at Rock's "unique" way of handling things. Unlike most criminal bosses in the town, he advocates cooperation and joint ventures to keep the status quo in Roanapur. He has a conversation with Eda (which might mean that she is one of his US Government contacts) concerning "Grey Fox", the unit responsible for the death of the head of the Lovelace Family, and gets irritated when Eda taunts him when suggesting that he was not to do anything "foolish" as it will mean the destruction of Roanapur at the hands of the United States.

Chang seems easily amused, and unusually-easygoing and lighthearted, especially given his position. This might be attributed to the fact that he was once a member of law enforcement, which he reveals after being called 'an inhuman scumbag' by Rock and laughing out loud in response, and he might very well be seeing his current position as an ironic twist of fate.

His past as law enforcer may explain his combat expertise. Chang manages to survive a shootout with Balalaika, escape from ambush of superior number of Islamic front jihadists, and disarm Fabiola easily. His expertise is often overshadowed by his easygoing character, in comparison with the ill-tempered Revy and near-psychotic Roberta.(from Wikipedia)  
>Wei Shen<br>Sleeping-Dogs-Story-Trailer

Wei Shen is the main character in the 2012 video game Sleeping Dogs. Shen was born in Hong Kong, but moved to San Francisco with his mother at age ten. Shen would become a police officer in San Francisco, before returning to Hong Kong to work as an undercover officer with the Hong Kong Police Department who is tasked with infiltrating the Sun On Yee Triad. Shen successfully infiltrates the gang, and eventually becomes friendly with some members of the Sun On Yee, and quickly rises through their ranks, becoming a leader, or "Red Pole" of the Sun On Yee after the death of previous "Red Pole" Winston Chu. This leaves Wei caught between two worlds, that of law enforcement and the Triads. It is revealed early in the story that Wei has a personal stake in the mission, as his sister may have been killed by the Sun On Yee, and later, Shen has several of his friends in the Sun On Yee murdered by a rival Triad, the the 18K. Shen ends up personally involved with the conflict between the two rival Triads, and the internal power struggle within the Sun On Yee after the death of boss David Wa-Lin "Uncle" Po. Shen is attacked by the 18K at Po's funeral, at which point it is reveal that this was set up by corrupt HKPD superintendent Thomas Pendrew. Shortly afterwards, Henry "Big Smile" Lee, a rival Sun On Yee "Red Pole" has Shen's friend Jackie Ma kidnapped and buried alive. Shen rescues Jackie and escapes and ambush by Lee's men. Jackie leaves Shen, only for Shen to find him murdered the next day. Shen is ambushed at the scene by Lee's thugs, and taken to an construction site, where he is tortured for an extended period of time, before he finally escapes and kills the torturer, Tong, with his own machete. Shen discovers the location Lee, and storms the area, intially armed with Tong's machete, though he quickly gets a hold of a firearm and shoots his way through a horde of Lee's men and attempts to hijack a boat Lee intended to use to escape. The boat ends up crashing into a gas station on a dock, and both Lee and Shen wash up near a dockside warehouse. Shen fights and kills Lee, beating his and then tossing him into an ice crusher.  
>Weapons<br>Melee Weapons  
>Butterfly Sword (Chang)<br>ButterflySword

The Butterfly Sword is a very short dao with length of about that of a human forearm. Its blade is designed in such away that it makes an extremely effective stabbing and slashing weapon. It can be quickly and easily flipped from a icepick grip to a hammer grip. Any knife grip works on it and can be used. It is well regarded as the most versatile of Chinese weapons.  
>"Lightning Warrior" Sword<br>640px-Starpack

With a new DLC, Wei gets access to a katana-like "Lightning Warrior" sword, in addition to a new outfit. For the purposes of this match, he will have access to the sword (though his outfit will remain the same). The sword is about three feet in length, similar in appearance to a katana, but having no handguard, and a longer grip, taking up almost half the length of the sword.

119's Edge

Chang's Butterfly Swords can strike faster, but the Wei's sword has a longer reach. For now, Even

The purposes of this match). The MG-42 had a range of 1000 meters and a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute.  
>Underbarrel Grenade Launcher (Wei)<br>738px-Wei's Gun

Some of the assault rifle's Wei uses have an underbarrel grenade launcher similar to the M320 or AG-36 grenade launcher. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, fire a high explosive 40mm grenade round with an effective range of 150 meters.  
>119's Edge<p>

As the weapons are two different to be compared directly, I will instead base my edge on which will give the respective side a greater advantage. While the grenade launcher gives Wei high explosive firepower, the MG-42's extremely high rate of fire and long range will take this edge.  
>X-Factors<p>

Chang will be accompanied by four Triad enforcers, while Wei will be accompanied by four Hong Kong police undercover officers. As Chang and Wei have far different stats than their allies, two X-factor tables will be used.

hang vs Wei  
>Bai Ji-Shin Chang X-Factor Wei Shen<br>76 Training 79  
>89 Combat Experience 89<br>74 Physical Strength 76  
>98 Marksmanship 93<br>88 Unarmed/Melee Combat 98  
>90 Intelligence 90<br>Explanations

Chang takes a slight edge in marksmanship, as he is able to effectively aim dual-wielded pistols- no easy feat. Shen, however, has more formal training as a police officer in both San Francisco and Hong Kong. It should be noted, however, that Chang was a former Hong Kong police officer, however, Shen has also taken martial arts courses, also giving him much greater skill in melee and unarmed combat, as well as slightly greater physical strength, though both Chang and Wei seem to be in very good physical condition.  
>Triad Enforcers vs HKPD Officers<br>Enforcers X-Factor HKPD  
>55 Training 86<br>90 Combat Experience 89  
>74 Physical Strength 75<br>67 Marksmanship 83  
>89 UnarmedMelee Combat 87  
>90 Killer Instinct 56<br>87 Weapons 90  
>Explanations<p>

The HKPD undercover officers take the edges for training, marksmanship and weapons, having gone through formal police marksmanship training. On the other hand, Chang's men probably have more actual combat experience, getting into fights more often the police, and, are more likely to kill, while the police try to take a suspect alive, though they are willing to use lethal force in needed.  
>Battle<p>

Bai Ji-Shin Chang: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Wei Shen Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

Bai Ji-Shin Chang and two Triad enforcers got off a boat, the other two Triad staying on, one of the manning and MG42 on the top deck. Chang walked over to three men on the dock, gathered around a box of illegal arms.

"You have the merchandise", Chang asked.

"All right here", the undercover officer said, as he opened the crate, revealing a number of assault rifles. Suddenly, Wei Shen and two other undercover officers drew their sidearms and yelled "Police, hands in the air!"

Chang drew his AMT Hardballers as the enforces on either side of him raised their Uzis. Chang fired three shots, taking down a man to Shen's right Blue, as he and his enforcers retreated behind crates and shipping containers for cover. Shen drew his USP and fired three shots at Triad with an U**, killing him. Darkred

Shen was suddenly forced to take cover behind the crate as the MG42 on the boat opened up, cutting down one of the other officers. Blue

Shen tried to get out of their, but the fire was too intense. A that moment, Shen got his break. One of the officers standing on the roof of a warehouse fired a short burst from his G36, killing another Triad Darkred and drawing the machine gun's fire. Unfortunately, the officer was killed by the MG. Blue

Shen used the break to grab a G36 with an attached grenade launcher from the crate and fire a 40mm high explosive round at the boat where the gunner stood in wait. The grenade impacted right next to the MG42 gunner, blowing his shrapnel-riddled body off the boat. Darkred The explosion ignited the boat's gas tank, sending it up in a fireball.

An undercover police officer armed with a UMP got up and tried to fire on the two remaining Triads, unfortunately, he was picked off by a burst from an U**. Blue.

Shen retaliated, firing his G36 at the SMG gunner, killing him with a headshot. Darkred Chang responded with a hail of .45 rounds, which forced Shen to roll over to the next cover, a shipping container. In the process, however, Shen dropped his rifle.

Chang advanced on Shen, pistols in hand, only to be surprised by Shen breaking from cover, USP in hand, firing off the rest of his magazine into him. Chang fell to his knees, then face down on the dock, his chest pierced by several rounds.

WINNER: Wei Shen  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

While Chang was highly skilled at dual wielding, and was himself a former police officer, it was decided that Shen, who was trained by two police departments, and had taken martial arts courses was better trained overall, both in firearms and melee combat.


	57. Chapter 57

Revy (Black Lagoon) vs Bandou (Elfen Lied)

Revy, the deadly mercenary gun-woman of the "Lagoon Company" of Roanapur, Thailand

VS

Bandou, the ex-Special Assault Team officer who now fights a personal war on mutated humanoid creatures known as Diclonius.

Who Is Deadliest!?

Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker.

Of all the characters in the series, Revy uses the most foul language. She takes maniacal glee in killing anyone and everyone. She has a changing but volatile attitude towards Rock, the newest and most humble crew member of the Black Lagoon; though she respects him later in the series, she is mostly hostile towards him. She shot Rock at point blank range, but he moved her gun at the last second, during a confrontation in episode 7, and in episode 1 emptied most of a magazine in his direction while arguing with Dutch about their hostage. However, she does have a tendency to save Rock from critical situations, and later on she admits to considering Rock as family to Balalaika. It is possible that she has an attraction to Rock, based on her reactions to Eda's teasing, which appear to be jealousy. There's many other indications as well (such as when she tries to protect his innocence in Japan, and her fierce reaction to Jane's interest in involving Rock in an o*** in a later chapter), which other characters have noticed and even touched upon, with one person noting it was unusual to see Revy not by Rock's side now.

According to CIA agents on Basilan Island, towards the end of episode 12, Revy is still notorious in the NYPD, particularly at the 27th Precinct. Since the 27th Precinct does not exist in real-life New York City, this throwaway reference may - or may not - indicate an odd connection to D*** Wolf's Law and Order franchise. This is further suggested in a later episode, when Revy specifically mentions the series.

Constantly living on the edge of life, Revy has developed a rather bleak, almost nihilistic outlook on life, relying only on her own power, skills, and money. She does not believe in God or emotions. However, she seems to respect and trust her companions. One of her funnier aspects being quite forgetful, implying that her brash attitude caters to her stupidity; one moment unable to recall remembering Lotton the Wizard, let alone shooting him, during the Greenback Jane incident, much to Shenhua and Sawyer's amusement.(from Black Lagoon Wiki).  
>Bandou<br>393px-Bando 2

Note: Major spoilers for the manga in black. Highlight blank space to read text.

Bandou is an ex-National Police Agency Special Assault Team (Japanese Equivalent of SWAT) officer who plays a major role in the anime and manga Elfen Lied. Bando first appears when is sent to eliminate Kaede "Lucy", an escaped specimen highly dangerous mutated human subspecies known as a diclonius. From his first appearance, Bandou proves himself to be highly unstable, sadistic, and highly skilled in combat. Bandou encounters "Lucy" on a beach in a Kanagawa prefecture, however, Lucy is at this point in her child-like alternate personality, "Nyu". Bandou is disgusted by her lack of resistance, and, figuring she doesn't offer a significant enough challenge, punches her, knocking her to the ground, and then orders his partner, Satou to kill her. When Bandou punched her, however, Lucy reverted to her normal violent, sadistic personality, though he does have a sense of honor and loyalty to to his few allies. Lucy reveals her abilities when she uses her telekinetic "vectors" to kill Satou by cutting him to pieces. Bandou immediately fires his MP5 at Lucy, but she blocks the bullets with her vectors. In spite of this, Bandou managed to fight with her for a while, avoiding both her vectors and objects thrown with the aforementioned vectors. Lucy, however, manages to overpower Bandou when she takes Satou's MP5 and wounds him with a burst of fire. Lucy then proceeds to cut off one of Bandou's arms and gouges out his eyes with her vectors.

Bandou is rescued when a homeless girl named Mayu calls an ambulance to rescue him, and Bandou wakes up with cybernetic eyes and limbs. Bandou is met by an expert named Kurama in government hospital. Kurama states that he has been given the latest in cybernetic prosthetics, however, as he has had contact with Lucy's vectors, his s*** are now contaminated with virus that will transform any children he might have into diclonius. Because of this, Kurama states that he will need to be castrated. Bandou instead punches Kurama with his cybernetic arm and escapes the facility and steals weapons from the SAT arsenal before his membership to the organization is revoked. In the anime, Bandou later meets another diclonius, a nonviolent girl named Nana, who, after he punches her, her personality tranforms into a violent persona. Bandou is almost overpowered by Nana, however, he manages to graze her with a shot from an armor-piercing round from his Desert Eagle, a weapon powerful enough to pierce the shield of the vectors. However, in the process, Bandou's cybernetic arm is damaged by the recoil of the gun.

Nana comes to her senses because of the pain, and convinces (barely) Bandou not to kill her, stating that she has also been sent to find and capture Lucy. Bandou later reappears with new cybernetics after Kurama agreed to repair and upgrade them to be able to withstand .50 AE recoil after Bandou agrees to help him eliminate a diclonius named Mariko, who is actually Kurama's own daughter. Mariko, however, is killed in the end when Kurama detonates the bomb inside her body (a control device) while carrying her, killing Kurama himself as well as Mariko.

Bandou later gets into a final fight with Lucy. In the anime, the two of them fight on even terms, but in the end, Lucy escapes, claiming he will never see her again. In the manga, Bandou has a number of appearances not seen in the manga, notably, he eventually becomes friendly with Mayu, the homeless girl who saved his life, and rescues her and Nana from a p***, beating the man nearly to death. Bandou also later fights Lucy again in the manga, fighting on even terms, managing to evade her vectors, however, when Lucy attempts to kill Mayu, Bandou takes the hit and loses his entire lower body. He appears to die, however, it is revealed that he survived the blow, and now has cybernetic legs. By this point however, Lucy has died at the hands of her love interest and series protagonist Kouta, who kills her with a handgun in an assisted suicide. and the diclonius problem was dealt with by a vaccine that can control the violent urges on most diclonii and prevent individuals who come in contact with the diclonius' vectors from giving birth to a diclonius.

Weapons  
>Handguns<br>Beretta Model 92 x2 (Revy)  
>Beretta-Inox<p>

The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 12-round magazine. Revy carries two of these weapons  
>Desert Eagle x2 (Bandou)<br>Desert-Eagle

The Desert Eagle is a semi automatic .50 AE handgun jointly developed by Magnum Research and Israeli Military Industries. The weapon has a 7-round magazine. Bandou carries two of these handguns loaded with armor piercing ammunition for anti-diclonius purposes.  
>Edge<p>

This one is close, but I give it to Revy's Berettas for their greater capacity.  
>Submachine Guns<br>PM-63 (Revy)  
>Submachine gun wz63<p>

The PM-63 is a Polish submachine gun somewhat similar in appearance to the U**. The weapon fires a 9mm round at a rate of fire of 650 rounds per minute, with a maximum range of about 175 meters. The weapon is fed through a 15 or 25-round magazine.  
>MP5A4 (Bandou)<br>EODMP5A3rubberprop

The MP5 is a German-made submachine gun firing 9mm ammunition from a 30 round magazine. The weapon has a rate of fire of 800 rounds per minute when firing in full auto, and range of 200 meters. Bandou's MP5 has a special adapter to allow it to mount an M203 grenade launcher under the barrel.  
>Edge<p>

Bandou's MP5 takes this easily for its superior rate of fire, range, capacity, and the attached M203.  
>Grenade Launchers<br>M-79 (Revy)  
>450px-M79-Grenade-Launcher<p>

The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters.  
>M-203 (Bandou)<br>400px-M203

The M-203 is a single shot, slide-action US 40mm grenade launcher designed to be mounted under the barrel of M16/M4 pattern assault rifles. The weapon can fire a number of different types of round, the most common being the high explosive dual purpose round, with a 5 meter kill radius and the ability to penetrate 5cm of steel armor.  
>Edge<p>

Bandou's M203 because it attached to his primary weapon, meaning he does not have to switch weapons to use it.  
>Rocket Launchers<br>RPG-7 (Revy)  
>408 rpg-7<p>

The RPG-7 is a Russian anti-tank rocket launcher with an 85mm warhead. The RPG has a muzzle velocity of 115 meters per second and an effective range of 200 meters.  
>M72 LAW (Bandou)<br>300px-USAF M72 LAW

The M72 LAW is a light disposable 66mm anti-tank rocket launcher typically equipped with a high explosive anti-tank warhead. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a muzzle velocity of 175 meters per second.  
>Edge<p>

Revy's RPG as it can be reloaded.  
>X-Factors<br>Revy X-Factor Bandou  
>88 Brutality 86<br>85 Combat Experience 90  
>98 Killer Instinct 97<br>89 Agility 87  
>46 Psychological Health 59<br>90 Physical Strength 96  
>93 Unarmed Combat 95<br>74 Training 93  
>Explanations and Notes<p>

In this battle, Bandou will have his upgraded cybernetic arm he uses later in the series, which, like the previous, can lift 50 kg (about 110 pounds), but does NOT have is delicate parts that can be damaged by .50 AE recoil. Thus, the high physical strength stat.

Bandou walked through the docks of the town of Roanapur, Thailand, having traveled their in search of an arms dealer to get a hold of some heavier firepower. Bandou walked over to several large, unguarded crates of ammunition and weapons. It was almost too easy, and it would same him a lot of cash. Suddenly, a burst of fire flew past his head.

Bandou turned to see Revy pointing her PM-63 at him. Bandou dove for cover behind several crates. Bandou got out his MP5 and fired a burst of fire at Revy, forcing her behind cover, in this case in the form of a car parked on the street.

Bandou fired the M-203 grenade launcher mounted under his MP5, sending a 40mm grenade round at the car Revy hid behind. The car exploded in a ball of fire as Revy ran out of the way of the blast, firing her dual Berettas as she ran, forcing Bandou back into cover.

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped. Bandou looked up to see Revy standing with an M79 grenade launcher at the the ready. Bandou got out his dual Desert Eagles and fired at Revy, causing her to take cover as he ran to another cover, behind a dry-docked fishing boat nearby.

Suddenly, an RPG impacted the boat, blowing a hole in the side of the vessel. Bandou dove out of the way and narrowly avoided the blast, but in the process, he dropped his Desert Eagles.

Revy advanced on him, Beretta's ready. Bandou unclipped his last remaining weapon, an M72 LAW from his back and raised it to his shoulder, taking careful aim and firing a rocket, which hit Revy directly in the chest, the explosion reducing her to a red mist.

Bandou retrieved his weapons and grabbed the crate of illegal arms and drove off in a stolen boat, ready to continue his personal war on the diclonius.

WINNER: Bandou


	58. Chapter 58

Lara Croft, The famous British adventurer who has beaten some of the ancient worlds deadliest creatures.

The Punisher, The most feared vigilante in New York for his one man war on crime.

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!  
>The Punisher Wapons and X-Factors Lara Croft Weapns and X-Factors<br>Close: Twin M1911A1's Twin H&K USP's  
>Mid: Spas 12 Remington 870<br>Long: M4A1 H&K MP5A3  
>Explosive: M203 M67 grenade<br>Special: KA-Bar Matchete  
>X-Factor: Inhuman pain tolerance, Years of military Training, military grade weapons<p>

Genius intellect, Olympic level athlete, has faced deadly ancient creatures.

The Battle:

The Philippines, the jungle is hot and wet as Lara Croft is walking away from the tomb she had just discovered. She walked towards a rocky area. A sudden noise alerted Lara that someone was near the the rocks. Then a man emerged from the rocks wear black combat gear with a white skull on the chest. Lara pulled out her 870 shotgun and waited. The Punisher pulled out his SPAS-12 and jumped off the rocks and pointed his shotgun and fired.

Lara managed to avoid the shot as she fired in return. The Punisher dodged the round and fired two quick rounds but hit the tree that Lara had hid behind. Lara fired a blind shot but missed, and Punisher fired his last round missing completely. Punisher pull out his M4 with M203 grenade launcher attached to it. Lara rounds the tree and fires her last shot, missing her mark. She pulls out her MP5A3 and takes cover behind some rocks.

The Punisher makes his way towards the rocks as Lara pops up to take a three round burst at The Punisher. He dives to dodge the rounds and fires a long burst at the rocks. Lara returns to cover but leaves her gun exposed. The Punsher shoots her MP5 out of her hand and puts a 40mm grenade into the M203. Lara pulls her only two M67's and pulls the pins and throw them. Punisher sees the grenades and runs. The blast hits and The Punisher flies into the air, but still alive. Punisher hold up his M203 and fires. The round hit near Lara, sending her flying backwards. She lands on the ground but is still alive.

Lara draws her twin USP's and waits for The Punisher. Lara see him and fires a few rounds that knocks the M4/M203 out of his hands. Punisher draws out his M1911 and opens fire with the heavy .45 rounds barely miss there mark. Lara continues to unleash her barrage as the Punisher empties his the last of his clips. The Punisher tries reload, but is met with two guns stuck in his face. Lara pulls the trigger but all there was a clicking noise. The Punisher knock the USP's out of her hands and pulled out his KA-Bar Knife.

Lara Pulled out her bolo machete and slashed at her attacker but missed. Punisher tried to get closer but Lara kept him at a distance. Soon both of them soon clinched and Lara tried to shove the Punisher off. However the Punisher head butted Lara and and she staggered. Punisher runs up to her and grabs her, puts the KA-Bar knife to her throat and slowly drew it across her throat. Lara tried weakly to stop it but she simply choked on her own blood and her body fell to the ground. Punisher then roared in the sky in victory.

OVERALL WINNER: The Punisher

Experts Opinion:

In a landslide victory, Punisher better training, weapons and pain tolerance beat out Lara's agility.


	59. Chapter 59

Hans Gruber (Die Hard) vs. Alec Trevelyan (Goldeneye)

Hans Gruber! West German terrorist, turned into international thief, who infamously taken over the Nakatomi Plaza! Alec Trevelyan! Former MI6 Agent, who took revenge against Great Britain for the betrayal of the Cossacks! Who? Is? DEADLIEST?

Tale of the Tape...

Hans Gruber Alec Trevelyan

Motivation Money Revenge Against the UK

Foiled By John McClane James Bond

Affiliations West German Volksfrei Movement MI6, Janus Syndicate

X-Factor Classicly Educated, Never leaves anything to chance, Has little to no remorse in taking lives. Fueled with hatrid of the British Empire, trained by MI6 in combat.

Weaponry Used

Hans Gruber Alec Trevelyan

Short Range H&K P7M13 Browning BDM

Medium Range H&K HK94 AKS-74U

Long Range M60E3 RPK

Explosives SMAW Rocket Launcher Norinco Type 69 RPG

Special Weapons Hockey Puck Flash Bang Tranquilizer Dart

Personal Edges

Short Range: Edge: Trevelyan

Mid Range: Edge: Gruber

Long Range: Edge: Trevelyan

Explosives: Edge: Gruber

Special Weapons: Edge: Gruber

Hypothesis: Gruber.

Final Fight

Gruber wins on 7-4 in the poll, and even on comments.

Gruber: Red Red Red Red Red

Trevelyan: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

At a small bank in London, Hans Gruber, and four men had already muscled their way in, and are set up on the fourth floor of the building. The criminals are gathering millions in currency, as Gruber already has a casual escape planned out already. Outside, Trevelyan and four of his men are driving up, looking to put a huge dent in England's economy, as they hijacked a police truck. Gruber looked outside and saw the van, however, it was without lights on. "Hmm... a minor inconvience. Karl... get rid of them."

Trevelyan gets out with an AK-74Su, as his other men come out, one with an RPK, the other with an RPG on his back, and holding a Browning BDM, and another one with an AK, as one guy stays in the van. The four begin to walk towards the bank, when all of a sudden, a rocket was fired, destroyign the van, and one of Trevelyan's men inside of it. Blue (5-4)

"Well, well... What an unplesant suprise..." Alec says, as Hans tells the man with the SMAW an order... "Hit it again. We'll deal with the survivors personally." Hans says, taking the H&K P7M13 Pistol, as two of his comrades weild H&K hk94 SMG's, as the other takes an M60, while they head downstairs. Alec weilds an AK-74Su, as does another comrade, while they are followed by a henchman with an RPK, while one stays back, with his Norinco RPG Type 69, and aimed out of the window where the rocket was fired. As soon as he sees a target, he fired a rocket, obliterating Gruber's henchman Red (4-4) Without another rocket, he walked in with a Browning BDM, as they were about to enter the second floor. Heading downstairs from the top floor, and passing the third, as both factions meet in the offices of the second floor.

In the middle of the area, Hans' group takes fire, as the RPK weilding member of the Janus syndicate hits one of Hans' henchmen with the hk94. Red (3-4) A firefight quickly ensues, as Gruber's men retaliate with fire, as the other hk94 weilder managed to pump five rounds into the RPK henchman's chest, as the false terrorists retreat to the third floor. Blue (3-3)

Hans and his henchman with the M60 ran back, and started to set up, as the henchman tried to fire at their foes, however, he was ripped apart with Alec's AKS-74u. Red (2-3) The other men started to run after them, when the M60 weilding henchman opened fire, killing off the henchman with the AK, as Alec and his other fighter are using the office desks for cover. Blue (2-2) He kept firing, as Alec came up with a quick plan. He pulls out a small pistol, as the other henchman gets up, and started to fire a few rounds from his Browning BDM. As the M60 Weilder was about to fire at him, Alec Popped up and then fired a tranquilizer dart from the other pistol, as it hits the M60 weilder in the neck. Trevelyan then aimed down and pumped three rounds into their foe, and finished him off. Red (1-2)

Gruber then sees his comrade die, as he fired some shots from his pistol. He hits the henchman in the shoulder,, however, it is not a fatal blow, as he runs away to avoid fire from hsi enemies. Hans retreats past a hallway, as his opponents expect him to ambush with fire. Meanwhile, Hans turns the corner, and waits patiently, until the two of them get closer. Alec and the henchman creep through the hallway, make slow steps, as Hans pops out and slides a hockey puck, which explodes into a blinding light, and lets out a distracting ring. All that is heard next is three gunshots. When the flash clears, the henchman is seen dead, as Alec is down on one knee, clutching his stomach, as Hans says to him..."Sie machten die falsche Wahl" before shooting Alec in the cranium directly. Blue Blue (1-0) "Jetzt, zurück zum Geschäft in der Nähe" Hans said, before heading back up to grab the bonds and escape before the police come.

Winner: Hans Gruber

Hans Gruber Stats

H&K P7M13 42

H&K HK94 254

M60E3 174

SMAW Rocket Launcher 54

Hockey Puck Flash Bang 0

Final Score 524

Alec Trevelyan Stats

Browning BDM 44

AK74Su 218

RPK 181

Norinco Type 69 RPG 33

Tranquilizer Gun 0

Final Score 476

Analysis: Gruber was victorious, due to the fact that he brought superior weapons, in comparison to just as effective combat training to Alec Trevelyan. Plus, with a lethal combination of the Hockey Puck Flashbang, which can incapictate multiple people, instead of only one with the tranquilizer gun, made a big difference.


	60. Chapter 60

The Germanic Ghost warrior, terror troops who brought nightmares to there Roman enemies vs.. The Ninja, the deadly assassin of Feudal Japan...Who Is Deadliest?!

The Ghost Warrior comes charging in with

Long Range

Throwing dart

Mid Range Germanic long sword

Short Range Fire hardend club

Special Germanic Spear

X-factor Trained in combat his whole life, painted everything on his body including weapons in black paint so there weapons wouldn't catch any moon or star light.

The Ninja slashes back with

Long Range

Shuriken

Mid Range Black egg

Short Range Wakizashi

Special kusarigama

X-Factor Highly trained is assassination and stealth

Given both these warrior strengths are in nightime attacks this fight is going to be set at night as opposed to day.

Battle

A lone Ninja is running thru a German forest in the dead of night, he's on a mission. The for has rolled in and he's not sure where he is. He stops for a moment to get his bearings, then he hears a snapping twig. He draws his Wakizahi and three shurikan. He can barly see but he is listening intentilly. He hears somthing whisteling thru the air, and moves to barly avoid a large Dart. He can onyl guess where it came from, but throw a Shurikan at the direction he thinks it came from.

The Ghost warrior can't see his opponent but can see the shine of his blade. His dart has missed, so he takes up his spear. Throwing a rock past the Ninja's location, behind him. The Ninja throws another Shurikan, turining to where he thinks the unknown target is. With his back turned the Ghost runs at him spear held up over his head.

The Ninja quickly realizes he's be tricked and turns to see a giant shadow. He ducks and rolls out of the way. The slahes at the shadow, but hit's somthing hard he can't cut. He can't see it but he's only hit the Ghost sheild. Deciding on a different approch he jumps back, sheathing his sword.

The Germanic Ghost can no longer see the shine of his opponents sword and can only make out a vage shadow dissapeaing into the woods. He gives chase in the general dirrection he saw the shaown dissapear to.

The Ninja has now changed tatics to using his kusarigama. Swinging the chain, making it whistle. The Ghost can hear the chian but can barly make out it out. The Ninja swings the ball at the shadowy figure in front of him, hitting the same hard target. Deciding to try hitting him on the other side he switch the direction of his swing. As he gets the rotation up again, but the chian is caught on somthing, looking up he see's the dark warrior has thrown his spear tangeling the chain.

Having stopped the bizzare weapon, the Ghost warrior draws his club and charges. The Ninja rolls out of the way of the large club. The Ninja pulls out his Black egg. As the Giant charges again he crushes it and throws it at where he thinks his face is. It works, at least partilly. The dark darkness has thrown his aim off, he' hit the German in the left eye only. But it enought to get him to drop his club to try and rub the glass out of his eye, yelling in pain. It only makins it worse, while the Ninja rushes off to get behind him.

With only one eye working, the dark nature of his club means he's unable to locate it. Deciding to draw his last weapon, his Germanic long sword. Looking around he see's the shine of the Ninja's sword again. He deflect the first strike with his own sword, the Second the his sheild and kicks the Ninja to the ground. Rolling to his feet the Ninja goes for another strike. But his sword get stuck with the strike, wedge into the the Ghost warriors sheild.

The Ghost pulls the sheild aside and swings his long sword with all his strength, taking the Ninja's head off with one strike.

The Ghost drops his sheild, and kicks the Ninja body over. Walking over tot he severed head he picks it up and rasines it over his head shouting a laoud victory cry.

WINNER: Ghost Warrior.


	61. Chapter 61

Shion Sonozaki, a girl driven insane by an mysterious illness, she is responsible multiple brutal murders in her hometown of Hinamizawa, Japan.

vs.

Leland Vanhorn, a cruel, sadistic psychopath destabilized by the actions of an ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus, and a man who hunts other serial killers for sport

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Participants  
>Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni)<br>Shion Ref

Shion Sonozaki: Don't let her cute exterior fool you!

A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Shion commits a number murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes.  
>Leland "SKX" Vanhorn (Condemned series)<br>758px-SKX2

Leland "Serial Killer X" Vanhorn informs us that we still don't get it.  
>Leland Vanhorn, also known as Serial Killer X or SKX for short, was an already violent individual further destabilized by the sonic emitters deployed by ancient cult known as the Oro Invictus. These devices emit a sonic frequency that causes brain damage, and caused already violent individuals to become more so. SKX murdered seven serial killers in his home city, as well as several police officers and others that got in his way. Later, after being shot by game protagonist FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, SKX becomes bent on killing Ethan and gaining entry to the Oro. As of the end of Condemned 2: Bloodshot, he appears to have succeeded.<p>

Weapons  
>Close Range<br>Hunting-knife-nl2

SKX and Shion: Hunting Knife

Shion Sonozaki and Leland Vanhorn both use a large hunting knife for many of their killings. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife.  
>Edge<p>

As both weapons are effectively identical, I deem this match up Even  
>Mid-Range<br>g  
>Shion: Stun GunSyringe

Shion uses a stun gun coupled with a syringe filled with the Hinamizawa virus, in one case stunning a victim and then forcing them to suicide with the syringe. The stun gun is of the variety that requires direct contact with the target.  
>SKX: Throwing Knife<p>

In Condemned 2: Bloodshot, SKX sneaks up on a SWAT officer and kills him instantly with a throwing knife, confirming the lethality of the weapon.  
>Edge<p>

SKX for the greater range and killing ability of the throwing knife.  
>Handguns<br>Tt-33  
>Shion: Tokarev TT-33<p>

Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi. The Tokarev is a WWII-era Russian semi automatic 7.65mm handgun with a seven-round magazine.  
>M1911<br>SKX: M1911

SKX uses an M1911 he stole from FBI Agent Ethan Thomas, which he uses to kill two police officers. The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine.  
>Edge<p>

SKX because of the stopping power of the M1911  
>Special Weapons<br>Shion: AK47  
>Ak47<p>

Shion uses the classic Russian AK47 assault rifle in the last chapter of the Higurashi manga. The AK is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 30-round magazine, capable of semi and fully automatic fire, and known for its ease of use.  
>SKX: Sonic Emitter<p>

After being inducted into the Oro Invictus at the end of Condemned 2, SKX was given surgical implants in the jaw and chest that allow him to emit sonic frequencies that can cause brain damage and eventually prove fatal.  
>Edge<p>

Shion, because, as shown in Condemned 2: Bloodshot, firearms can outrange the maximum effective range of Oro sonic emissions, and, unlike the sonic emisssions, are instantly fatal.

Please vote in the comments section below (I don't know how to make a poll, please assist). Voting will close Sunday, July 24th (due to 119 leaving on vacation the next day) and winners will be announced.  
>Battle<p>

Shion Sonozaki opens her eyes. Slowly the room comes into focus, she is tied to a table in the torture chamber hidden in the underground tunnel under the Sonozaki Estate. A Caucasian man with odd metal implants in his mouth and chest is standing over her, hunting knife in hand.

"Hello, Ms. Sonozaki", Leland Vanhorn said, "I have been looking forward to cutting you open for a while now", he said, waving his knife menacingly.

However, SKX wouldn't be cutting Shion open without a fight. The knots binding her to the table were loose. Shion released her self from her binds and rolled off the table, just in time to avoid SKX thrusting his knife directly into the place where she would have been moments earlier.

Shion grabbed a stun gun and a syringe of the Hinamizawa virus from on top of a blood-stained wooden crate in one corner of the chamber and dodged a swing from SKX's hunting knife and activated the stun gun, thrusting it forward. SKX, however, dodged Shion's attack and shattered the syringe with a blow from his knife. Shion quickly turned her stun gun on SKX and stunned him long enough to run across the chamber and grab a hunting knife of her own.

By the time Shion had grabbed the knife, however, SKX had recovered and threw a throwing knife at Shion, which only grazed the side of her face, though it took off part of her left ear. Furiously, Shion grabbed SKX's own knife and tried to throw it back, but SKX pulled out his M-1911 and shot the knife out of her hand.

Shion jumped behind a rack of assorted implements of torture and grabbed a Tokarev TT-33 she kept in the chamber for incidents such as these. Shion got up from the rack and fired three shots from the Tokarev, one of them hitting SKX in the shoulder. Vanhorn retaliated, shooting Shion in the lower torso, a hit that was, at least not immediately lethal. SKX then activated his sonic emitter, filling Shion's head with an excruciating pain to match the pain in her torso.

Struggling against the pain, Shion got up and fired a couple more shots from her Tokarev, one of them grazing the side of Vanhorn's face, blowing off one of the metal implants in his face and weakening the sonic emissions. Shion ran a door that lead into a long tunnel.

SKX ran after her, firing his M1911 as he went, scoring glancing hit. As Shion neared the entrance to a side chamber, a ricochet bullet from SKX's M1911 hit her foot, dropping her to the ground. Shion rolled into the side chamber. SKX got out his knife again, ready to finish off his prey.

Shion rolled into the side chamber, an armory filled with illegal arms acquired through her family's yakuza connections. Shion got up to her knees, struggling against the pain from her gunshot wounds, and reached for an AK-47 assault rifle from the nearest gunrack. She got into a kneeling position and aimed the rifle at the door, setting the weapon to full auto.

Serial Killer X walked turned into the room, armed with his M1911 in one hand and a knife in the other. He expected to find a wounded Shion lying on the floor, an easy kill. Instead, he was greeted by a hail of automatic weapons fire. A dozen rounds flew into SKX's chest and head, killing him instantly. Vanhorn fell to his knees, before falling face down on the floor.

Shion got up on her feet painfully and laughed maniacally, the sound of her laughter echoing through the tunnels under the estate.  
>Analysis<p>

While SKX was larger and probably physically stronger than Shion, and might have outlasted her in melee combat, Shion's AK47 gave her a distinct advantage in range and firepower compared to SKX's handguns. While SKX's sonic emitter ability was no doubt dangerous, it is not instantly lethal, and, as proven in the Condemned games, was no match for a military-grade assault rifle.


	62. Chapter 62

Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who split his soul into seven parts and killed thousands in an attempt to attain immortality.

vs.

Shiki Ryougi, the girl who's Mystic Eyes of Death Perception give her the power to kill any being, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only a knife.

WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

Combatants  
>Lord Voldemort<br>Voldemort

I who have gone further along the path to immortality than any man!

Formerly known a Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort was born in the 1930s, and spent his early life in a "Muggle" (non magical) orphanage, until age 11, where he attended the wizarding school, Hogwarts. During his time at Hogwarts, he already had planned his attempt to become immortal by dividing his soul into seven parts, or Horcruxes. After leaving Hogwarts, Voldemort rose to power and killed thousands, including the parents of one Harry Potter, in his quest for immortality, and to purify the wizarding race of "Mudbloods" or Muggle-born wizards. Voldemort finally met his downfall at the hands of Harry Potter in 1998.  
>Shiki Ryougi<br>Ryogi Shiki MBAA

I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!

Born to a family of skilled martial artists who were descended from "demon hunters" in late 20th-century Japan, Shiki was born with two personalities, one male and one female. Shiki was hit by a truck sometime in her final (I think) year of highschool, placing Shiki in a coma for two years from 1996-1998. During her coma, Shiki loses her male personality, stating that "he" died in her place. Shiki also gains her signature power "Mystic Eyes of Death Perception" allowing her to see "the mortality of all things", essentially enabling her to kill any living thing, destroy any object, and dispel any magic with only her trademark knife. Shiki also has a magical prosthetic arm which can grip objects from a range and grip spirits. Shiki also has superhuman speed, enabling her to lunge with her knife a distance of three meters at extreme speeds.  
>Abilities and Weapons<br>Instant Death Attacks  
>Avada Kedavra (Voldemort)<p>

One of the "Unforgivable Curses", Avada Kedavra is essentially a death curse that kills any living target instantly. Only one person, Harry Potter, has ever survived a hit from an Avada Kedavra curse. The Avada Kedavra manifests itself as jet of green light, which travels slowly enough to be dodged with normal human reflexes.  
>Mystic Eyes of Death Perception (Shiki)<p>

Shiki's Mystic Eyes allow her to see lines and dots on an object that represent the "mortality" of any living thing, even those which are normally immortal, inanimate object, or magic and strike it with any weapon. Basically, Shiki can kill any living thing, destroy any object, or dispel any magic with only her knife, or even her fingernails.  
>119's Edge<p>

Shiki's Mystic Eyes, as they, when combined with her superhuman speed, allow her dispel Voldemort's Avada Kedavra spells (she can intercept and destroy incoming spells in midair) or possibly even negate his Horcruxes (see bold text).  
>Movement Abilities<br>Apparition (Voldemort)

Apparition is essentially the magical art to teleportation. Apparition is difficult magic, however, Voldemort is an extremely powerful wizard, easily capable of pinpoint accurate Apparation.  
>Lunge Attack<p>

Shiki's magically enhanced superhuman agility comes into its own here, allowing her to lunge at an opponent so fast, she appears to teleport. Shiki can lunge three meters when armed with her knife and nine meters when armed with a katana. If the target more than three/nine meters away, Shiki must pause mid-way through, but can make another lunge in a second or less.  
>119's Edge<p>

Voldemort's Apparition for its longer range.  
>Mid-Range Attacks<br>Cruciatus Curse (Voldemort)

The Cruciatus Curse is one of Unforgivable Curses, is used to inflict severe pain on the target, described as feeling like being stabbed with heated knives all over one's body. The curse is most effective if used by a sadist (such as Voldemort or his followers), lasting much longer if the user enjoys watching victim suffer.  
>Spirit Grip<p>

An ability of Shiki's magical prosthetic arm that allows her to grab objects from a distance and touch that which is normally intangible. The spirit grip allows her to move around by grabbing and pulling herself towards a distant object or to physically restrain or choke a distant target. 119's Edge

Shiki's Spirit Grip because of its multipurpose abilities and Shiki's high pain tolerence rendering the Cruciatus curse less effective.

Battle

Shiki Ryougi walked into a dark graveyard, knife in hand. In front of her stood a mass men in black robes and masks, centered around a white-skinned man with slit-like nostrils similar to those of a snake.

"It appears we had a guest, stand aside, I must 'welcome' her", Voldemort said, commanding hid Death Eaters to part, Allowing Voldemort to walk out and face Shiki.

"What brings you here tonight, Muggle?!".

"You are Lord Voldemort, right?", Shiki responed with another question.

"As a matter of fact", Voldemort said, almost mockingly, "I am"

"Oh, I see, you certainly are evil, I guess...", Shiki said drawing her knife, her mystic eyes glowing bright blue "I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!"

"You think you can kill me, Muggle?", Voldemort asked, "I who have walked further along the path to immortality than any man?"

Shiki laughed at this, "It matters not, I can kill anything that lives, even if that thing is God!"

"We shall see about that", Voldemort said as he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!"

A beam of green light flew at Shiki. Ryougi raised her knife and made a perfectly timed slice, which made contact with the beam, dispelling the death curse.

Voldemort looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure, "So, there is more to you than there appears, Muggle", he said.

"Mystic Eyes of Death Perception", Shiki said, "I can even kill your spells!"

Shiki lunged at Voldemort with her knife, but Voldemort disappeared. Shiki looked left and right, Voldemort was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, she heard the whoosh of an Avada Kedavra curse flying through the air. Ryougi dodged three meters to the right, so fast she seemed to teleport. The curse missed and shattered a tombstone.

Shiki turned on the spot, making another lunge at Voldemort, who apparated out of the way again, reappearing on top of a large, seven-foot-tall statue on top of a particularly ornate tomb. Shiki attacked Voldemort, missing and hitting the tombstone, causing it to crumble.

Shiki coughed as she inhaled the dust from the shattered tombstone. As she coughed, she was struck by a spell from Voldemort. Shiki did not die, it was not an Avada Kedavra curse. Instead, Shiki screamed in pain as she felt the sensation of heated knives piercing every inch of body.

Shiki fought against the pain caused by the Cruciatus Curse, she had felt far worse, she'd been hit by a car and had her arm torn off. Shiki grabbed Voldemort's wand with her Spirit Grip and snapped it in two. The pain stopped at once.

Shiki lunged at Dark Lord, who said in Parseltongue, "Nagini, kill her!"

The giant snake slithered in front of Shiki. Ryougi sliced through the snake, decapitating it. Voldemort seized the wand of one of the Death Eaters and aimed it at Shiki, but she was to fast for him.

Shiki's Mystic Eyes glowed, showing her the lines running through Voldemort's body, running out from his "origin". Shiki sliced across each of the line running along Voldemort's limbs, slicing each of them off in a spray of blood, before she thrust her knife right into Voldemort's origin, finishing him off. The Dark Lord was no more.

WINNER: Shiki Ryougi


	63. Chapter 63

Walter White, the high school chemistry teacher who dove into the Albuquerque underworld to provide money for his family after he was diagnosed with lung cancer

VS

Miyo Takano, the mad scientist determine to prove her father's theories about the Hinamizawa Syndrome correct... event if it meant massacring an entire village

WHO IS DEADLIEST

Combatants  
>Walter White<br>Walter White2

No, you clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in. I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No. I am the one who knocks!  
>— Walter White<p>

Walter "Walt" Hartwell White, also known as "Heisenberg", is a chemist, a former teacher, and recently, a producer of illicit methamphetamine. After being diagnosed with an inoperable lung cancer, Walt decided to provide money for his family after his impending death by producing crystal methamphetamine. He partnered up with his former student, Jesse Pinkman (also a m*** "cook") as manufacturing and dealing duo.

Soon after his 50th birthday, Walt passed out while working at the car wash. He was then reluctantly rushed to the hospital via ambulance where he was eventually diagnosed with stage-three terminal lung cancer and given less than two years left to live. This grim prognosis causes a dramatic change in Walt's usual mild-mannered demeanor, and he decides he must take extreme measures to provide for his family's long-term financial security. After being invited by his DEA agent brother-in-law, Hank, to accompany him on a live raid on a methamphetamine lab, Walt has a circumstantial encounter with one of his former students, Jesse Pinkman, whom he finds out is a m*** dealer and manufacturer, also referred to as cook, who goes by the name "Captain Cook". With this information, Walt blackmails Jesse into helping him also enter the illegal drug trade on the production side, using his chemistry knowledge to cook remarkably potent and chemically pure "crystal" m*** with Jesse to help him distribute it.  
>Miyo Takano<br>Takano Matsuri3

The village's curse is my curse as well. Because of this curse. I will become a god.  
>— Miyo Takano<p>

Miyo Takano was an orphan adopted by a Japanese scientist who was working on a virus local to the village of Hinamizawa. Miyo's father was criticized for his work, which stated that the Hinamizawa Syndrome's effects, namely violent behavior could be triggered by the death of a "queen carrier". After her father died, Takano continued his work, determined to prove him correct. Takano planned to do this by killing the "queen carrier" and causing the entire village to go insane.

In order to gain access to the village, Takano joined a conspiracy of politician born before the Second World War, who intended to weaponize the Hinamizawa Syndrome and use it to restore Japan's position as a major military power. Takano was given control of a force of troops, the Yamainu, who she used to eliminate any threats to her plans, thought Takano herself was quite willing to commit murder and did so on a number of occasions.

Takano lived in the village of Hinamizawa while preparing her plans, posing as a nurse in a local clinic. In addition to proving her father right, Takano also believes that by killing off the village of Hinamizawa in a mysterious accident believed to be the result the curse of Oyashiro, a local god, Takano will herself become a god, at least in metaphorical sense.

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni covers multiple parallel universes. In most of them, Takano succeeds in killing the "queen carrier", a girl named Rika Furude, plunging the village into madness, and then killing off the inhabitants with poison gas. However, in the final arc of Higurashi, Takano is defeated by the combined efforts of Furude and her friends Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Mion and Shion Sonozaki, Satoko Houjou, and several others.  
>Weapons<br>Melee 1  
>Claw Hammer (Walter)<br>Hammer

A claw hammer is a tool primarily used for pounding nails into, or extracting nails from, some other object. Generally, a claw hammer is associated with woodworking but is not limited to use with wood products. It is not suitable for heavy hammering on metal surfaces (such as in machining work), as the steel of its head is somewhat brittle; the ball-peen hammer is more suitable for such metalwork.

A claw hammer can be said to look roughly like the letter "T" with the handle being the long part, and the head being the line across the top which looks like a "t". In actuality, the head of the hammer does not form a straight line, but curves down into the claw of the hammer. One side of the head is flat with either a smooth or textured surface and is used for impacting another surface. The other side of the head curves down and splits in the middle forming a "V" shape. This part is the claw of the hammer and is most commonly used for extracting nails from wood. The rounded end of the claw, in conjunction with the handle, is used to gain leverage when extracting a nail. It's a common improvised weapon and legal due to it's popularity in the construction industry.

(modified from Wikipedia)  
>Nightstick (Miyo)<br>Nightstick

The nightstick, also known as a truncheon of baton, is a type of typically wooden club used by police as a close-combat and riot control weapon designed to be used non-lethally- police training dictates to aim for the arms or legs, particularly the common peroneal nerve above the knee. However, the nightstick is easily capable of causing unconsciousness or even fatal injury with a blow to the head. For the purposes of this match, Takano's baton will be a side-handle or "tonfa" baton, with a secondary handle on the side, allowing for a greater variety of fighting techniques to be used than with a straight baton.

Edge

Takano's Nightstick, as it is actually designed for use in close combat.

Melee 2  
>Kitchen Knife (Walter)<br>Kitchen Knife

The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction.  
>Scalpel (Miyo)<br>Scalpel

A scalpel is a type of knife used in surgery and dissection, with a small, but extremely sharp blade on the end of a short handle. A scalpel can be dangerous when used as weapon because of its cutting ability, however it has very little reach.

Edge

Walt's Kitchen Knife for its longer blade.

Handguns 1  
>Smith and Wesson 4506 (Walt)<br>S&W Pistol 4506

The Smith and Wesson 4506 is a semi-automatic handgun manufactured from 1988 to 1999 by Smith and Wesson. The weapon is made of stainless steel, and is thus resistant to harsh conditions. The pistol is similar in appearance to an M1911 in some respects and, like the 1911, is chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, however, it can also fire the more powerful .45 Super cartridge if a specialized spring is attached. For the purposes of this match, Walt's S&W will be assumed to have this spring. The weapon has an eight-round magazine, and will be assumed for the purposes of this match to have a similar range to the M1911.  
>Colt M1911 (Miyo)<br>M1911 A1 pistol

The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. The weapon is a .45 caliber handgun with a seven-round magazine.

Edge

Walt's Smith and Wesson 4506 takes a slight edge for its slightly larger magazine capacity, greater reliability, and ability to fire the more powerful .45 Super round. The M1911 is a good gun, but the 4506 is, in essence, an improved 1911.

Handguns 2  
>Smith and Wesson 945 (Walt)<br>800px-M945 l

The Smith & Wesson 945 is a single-action, .45 caliber semiautomatic pistol from Smith & Wesson. It incorporates features from the M1911 pistol series, such as a SA-only trigger, a grip safety, and a frame-mounted thumb safety, and is the predecessor to the Smith & Wesson 4500 pistol series. The 945 can be distinguished from a M1911 by the unique contours on the slide and by the internal safety mechanism inside the slide, which is externally visible as a black circle where the S&W 4506's safety switch would be located. None of the parts nor the magazines from M1911s are compatible with the 945. (From IMFDB) The weapon has an eight-round magazine.  
>Smith and Wesson Model 39 (Miyo)<br>HushPuppy

The Smith and Wesson Model 39 is a small 9mm semi-automatic handgun also known as the "Hush Puppy" for its use against guard dogs by US special forces in the Vietnam War. The weapon has an eight round magazine and, for the purpose of this match, will feature a suppressor.  
>Edge<p>

Miyo's Smith and Wesson Model 39 for its suppressor. This will give it an advantage of stealth that, in my opinion, outweighs the larger caliber of the 945, especially considering the 945 is very similar to Walt's other semi-auto, meaning he has a less balenced loadout- two loud .45 pistols for Walt vs a .45 for stopping power and a smaller, but silent handgun in the case of Miyo.

Handguns 3  
>Ruger LCR (Walt)<br>800px-Ruger-LCR-38-sp-front-quarter

The Ruger LCR, or Lightweight Compact Revolver, is a small revolver, for the purposes of this match, chambered in .38 Special manufactured by Ruger. The weapon is made mostly from aluminum and polymers, contributing to its light weight, and has a modified double action with a friction reducing cam, designed to give the weapon a very light trigger pull. The weapon has a five-round cylinder and a short barrel, meaning it is useful only at very close ranges.  
>Tokarev TT-33 (Miyo)<br>Tokarev

The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon has an eight-round magazine and a range of 50 meters.  
>Edge<p>

Miyo's Tokarev TT33 takes this for its greater rate of fire with its semi-automatic action, as well as its longer range.

Mid-Range  
>Ruger KGP-161 (Walt)<br>Ruger KGP161

The Ruger KGP-161 is a double-action revolver manufactured by Ruger. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be chambered for .357 magnum. The weapon has a six-round cylinder and an effective range of between 50 and 100 meters.  
>MP5SD (Miyo)<br>H&KMP5SD6

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K.

The MP5SD is a version equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters.

Edge

This one is obvious- Miyo's MP5SD is a submachine gun, with a much higher rate of fire, capacity, and longer range than Walt's KGP-161, and comes with a suppressor built in to boot. The only category the MP5 loses out in is stopping power, which is kind of a moot point if you can put two or three rounds in a target in the time they get off one.

Assault Rifles  
>M4A1 Carbine (Walt)<br>M4A1 ACOG

The M4 Carbine is a series of 5.56mm firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon has 30-round magazine, with an effective range of about 500 meters and rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute.  
>Howa Type 64 (Miyo)<br>Howa type 64

The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese 7.62mm battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The Howa has a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute and a range of 400 meters. The weapon uses a 20-round magazine.  
>Edge<p>

Miyo's Howa fires a larger round, however Walt's M4 takes this one, as it has a longer range and larger magazine.  
>Heavy Weapons<br>M60 Machine Gun (Walt)  
>550px-M60<p>

The M60 machine gun is a belt-fed light machine gun introduced to the U.S. military in the late 1950's. It saw extensive use in the Vietnam War as a squad-support weapon. It fires the damaging 7.62x51mm NATO round at a rate of fire of 500-650 rounds per minute, although it does face jamming issues because it is belt-fed. The weapon has a range of up to 1200 meters and fires from a disintegrating metal link belt, typically 100 or 200 rounds, but belts may be linked together into one longer belt. For the purposes of this match, Walt's M60 will have a 100-round belt. While the M60 in Breaking Bad appears as a remote control weapon in a car trunk, for the purposes of this match, Walt WILL be able to fire it normally.  
>RPG-7 (Miyo)<br>Rpg-7

The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters.  
>Edge<p>

The M60, in spite of its jamming issues, is actually designed primarily for use against personnel, unlike the predominately anti-tank or anti-structure RPG. Edge: Walter White's M60 machine gun

Chemical Weapons  
>Phosphine Gas (Walt)<br>Phosphine

Phosphine (IUPAC name: phosphane) is the compound with the chemical formula PH3. It is a colorless, flammable, toxic gas. Pure phosphine is odorless, but technical grade samples have a highly unpleasant odor like garlic or rotting fish, due to the presence of substituted phosphine and diphosphane (P2H4). With traces of P2H4 present, PH3 is spontaneously flammable in air, burning with a luminous flame. Phosphines are also a group of organophosphorus compounds with the formula R3P (R = organic derivative). Organophosphines are important in catalysts where they complex to various metal ions; complexes derived from a chiral phosphine can catalyze reactions to give chiral, enantioenriched products.

(From Wikipedia)

Walter White uses his chemistry knowledge to create phosphine gas in his mobile m*** lab in order to eliminate two hostile gangsters early in the series. For the purposes of this match, however, he will have an improvised phosphine gas device similar in use to Miyo's gas grenades.  
>Hydrogen Sulfide (Miyo)<br>Hydrogen Sulfide diagram

Hydrogen Sulfide is a gas containing hydrogen and sulfur (obviously) and is known for its rotten egg-like odor. In concentrations of over 1000 parts per million, the gas can kill quickly, and as little as 50 ppm can cause eye damage, with death becoming possible at 320 ppm. The gas was chosen by Takano as it is also sometimes released in volcanic events, for plausible deniability of her atrocities in Hinamizawa.  
>Edge<p>

Walt's Phosphine gas for its greater lethality.

Special Weapons  
>Mercury Fulminate (Walt)<br>Mercury fulminate 01

Mercury fulminate is highly shock-sensitive explosive formerly used in firearm primers. Walt uses a piece of mercury fulminate as a sort of improvised flashbang, with enough force to blast out the windows of a building. However, Walt and at least some of the other people in building survive, suggesting it was used as more of a flashbang than a lethal weapon. However, if it lands near a window or other fragile object, it may produce lethal shrapnel, or cause an explosion if it goes off inside the m*** lab/RV. For the purposes of this match, the fulminate WILL work as it does in the show in spite of the results of an episode of Mythbusters suggesting otherwise.  
>Hinamizawa Syndrome (Miyo)<br>Syringe

The syringe is more or less an improvised weapon but in this battle, the syringe that Miyo will use is filled with the Hinamizawa virus (in fact, she may have more than one). Weapon-wise, the hypodermic needle part of the syringe has a thickness that ranges between 7 and 33 gauge (ie between 4mm and 0.21mm). For the purposes of this battle, the syringe will have a needle of 16 gauge (the minimum length required for blood transfusion or injection). The needle will contain enough of the virus to immediately bring the victim to Level Five, with symptons including hallucinations, particularly hearing the footsteps of an imaginary person behind them (believed by the villagers to be Oyashiro-sama), a propensity towards extreme violence, and delusional parasitosis, the delusion that one's body is infested with parasites on or under the skin, and formication, the sensation of insect-like creatures crawling on or underneath (In the case of Hinamizawa syndrome). The disease often results in suicide, typically by exsanguination associated clawing open a major blood vessel such as ones in the neck, as a result of an attempt to remove the delusional parasites from one's body.

Edge

Walter's Mercury Fulminate, as it can be used at a long range, unlike the syringe. While it is not necessarily lethal, it will stun the target, meaning Walt will be able to get in a lethal shot with one of his firearms.

Explanations

While Miyo Takano has more training, it is probably not anywhere near military levels, probably only some basic firearms training. Walt, however, takes combat experience, having taken on Albuquerque's most dangerous drug lords, while Takano mostly massacred unarmed villagers. Both of them are highly intelligent, however, I give a slight edge to Walt for his ability to think outside the box and use his knowledge of chemistry, at times to deadly effect. Takano takes physical strength, as, while Walt is probably physically larger than Miyo, he is in poor health because of his lung cancer. This match will take place after he undergoes the lobectomy surgery, so Walter will not be in danger of collapsing, however, being missing part of one's lung has got to reduce one's physical capabilities. Walt, however, takes mental health, as he is generally mentally competent, if stressed. Takano, on the other hand is highly mentally ill, as exemplified by her belief that she can literally become Oyashiro-sama.  
>Scenerio<p>

Walt will be cooking m*** in the middle of nowhere, when Takano, who has been fleeing the police after a botched attempt to unleash the Hinamizawa Syndrome in the US, drives by. Walt has seen her face on the news, and knows that she is wanted for 1 million dollars, dead or alive, all the money he needs to leave something for his family and then some. The match will take place in one of the following three locations:

Battle

Somewhere outside of Albequerque, NM

Miyo Takano turned her unmarked white van down a gravel county road, leaving a cloud of dust behind her like the tail of a comet. The road wound through barren plains of sagebrush and cacti, past pinyon and juniper-covered mesas, and into a sheltered box canyon where a few cottonwoods and ponderosa pine marked the path of dry arroyo.

Miyo had been fleeing the police for weeks since her failed attempt to unleash the Hinamizawa Syndrome in Los Angeles, which cost the lives of all of the Yamainu foot soldiers she had with her. Now, she had a million-dollar bounty on her head.

Takano was sure she had left the police behind on Interstate 40, but she had taken this detour just to be sure. Up ahead, Miyo saw an old RV parked at the side of the road. Bald-headed man looking to be about 50 walked out of the vehicle.

Walter White looked at the vehicle approaching him, it appeared to be a white, unmarked "kidnapper van". Walt kept his hand on the Ruger LCR concealed on his person, in case it was another assassin after his life, like those those cousins that attacked Hank.

Then, Walt saw exactly who was in the car, it was a Japanese-looking woman, whose hair was dyed blonde. He recognized that face from the news, that psychotic scientist, Miyo Takano, who tried to unleash a deadly virus in LA.

Walt had heard she was wanted for a million dollars, dead or alive. That would be an excellent addition to the already considerable inheritance he had amassed for his family. Walter drew the LCR, he could not take her in alive, her testimony might draw unwanted attention.

Walter drew the small revolver and fired three shots, one grazing Takano's side, one shattering the windshield, and the third shooting out the right front tire.

Takano drew her Colt M1911 and returned fire, forcing Walt the take cover by behind the RV. Takano then got out a Howa Type 64 she had hidden under the passenger seat and got out of the car. Miyo then fired at the RV, forcing Walt the flee vehicle and take cover behind a boulder on the canyon wall.

While he was at the RV, however, Walt grabbed an M4 from the vehicle and returned fire, forcing Takano the dive behind engine block of her car. While Takano was suppressed, Walt ra behind several pinyon and juniper trees, breaking up his outline, before reaching a second car... one with a hidden surprise in the trunk...

Walt opened the trunk and grabbed the M60 machine gun hidden inside, before standing behind the engine block and resting the bipod on the hood of the car. Walt took aim the van and held down the trigger.

Takano's van was riddled with bullets, and after about a second, a tracer round hit the gas tank, causing the van to go up in a ball of flames. Takano rolled out of the way of the explosion and took cover behind large rock formation.

Miyo took aim with an RPG-7 and fired it at the car Walt took cover behind. Walt saw the rocket launch and jumped out of the way, rolling down several feet into the dry stony bed of the arroyo as the car exploded, the remaining M6O ammo cooking off with a sound like firecrackers in the flaming wreck.

Walt got into a prone position and crawled several feet down the arroyo, to a dense clump of tamarisk. Takano, clearly thinking she had won, walked over the investigate the RV. Takano walked in to find an impressive collection of chemistry equipment, as several large bags of light blue crystal m***.

Suddenly, the windows burst out, several 5.56mm bullets flying just to her right. Walt adjusted his aim again, but he was not aiming for Takano. The bullets instead impacted a package of what looked like crystal m*** on the counter. But this was no m***, as Takano found out when it exploded in a flash of fire.

It has worked with Tuco, and, sure enough, mercury fulminate did the job again, sending the RV up with a thunderous roar, setting off the other volatile chemicals. The explosion blew apart the RV and threw Takano out the window, where her shrapnel-riddled body slammed into a boulder.

After several seconds, Walter got up to see Miyo's body lying against the wall, shards of glass and metal stuck in her chest, her limbs mangled at odd angles by the explosions. All Walt had to do now was come up with a believable story of how this all happened...

WINNER: Walter White  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

While Takano has some combat training and was in better health, Walter White had far greater combat experience. While Walt successfully took over the Albuquerque drug market, by force when necessary, Takano's plays were screwed up by a bunch of kids. Also contributing to the victory was the superior firepower of Walt's long-range weapons.


	64. Chapter 64

Akemi Homura, the dark deconstruction of the anime magical girl, who fights for the soul of her friend with time manipulation magic and stolen military hardware

VS

The Krolp, the advanced race of centauroid (four legs and two arms) aliens who invaded Earth with technology centuries ahead of humanity

Magic and technology clash to determine...

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Akemi Homura  
>800px-PMMMat42<p>

Akemi Homura appears in the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, a dark reconstruction of the typical "magical girl". Akemi Homura was a girl from the fictional Japanese city of Mitakigahara, who became a magical girl after making a contract with a mysterious creature called "Kyuubey," to become a magical girl and fight monsters known as "witches" in exchange for a single wish of hers granted.

Homura is actually a close friend of a girl named Madoka Kaname, who made her wish to save her from an enormously powerful Witch called Walpurgisnaucht. Homura used to be a shy, crippled girl with a heart condition, who was later saved by Madoka and Mami Tomoe, another magical girl from a Witch. When she made her contract and ripped out her soul, it was to be able to go back in time and save her friend Madoka. She was...really taken with Madoka, and the reason why she goes through all those timelines is to save her.

Homura later, however, discovers a darker side to the contract both she and Madoka made with Kyubey. Kyubey is actually an extremely advanced alien, and his creation of magical girls is part of a plot to delay the inevitable heat death of the universe using a source of energy that does not obey the laws of thermodynamics: human emotions. Kyubey targets teenage girls as he believes they are the most emotionally unstable, and thus the best source of energy. Unfortunately this requires the transformation of the "magical girl" into a witch, and the subsequent death of the witch at the hands of another magical girl. After discovering this, Homura becomes determined to save Madoka from his schemes.

While Homura has the power to manipulate and travel through time, she her only offensive magic is a comparatively weak energy blast. For this reason, Homura uses her time manipulation powers to steal weapons from the Yakuza, Japanese Self-Defense Force, and US Military, using weapons ranging from small arms to rocket launchers to anti-ship missiles.

Homura has gained a large fanbase and became something of a meme among fans of the series, both for her weapon stealing and her constant "guarding" of Madoka, which sometimes results in stalker-like behavior. Thus, Homura has several fan nicknames, including Homu, HomuHomu, Homerun-chan, Hommando (for her weapon use), and fans referring to her implied lesbian interest in Madoka as "HomuLust" and her apartment as "HomuHome". Some even refer the show as, "Commando Girl Homura Magica."

Homura is also sometimes compared to another character created by Madoka writer Gen Urobuchi, Kiritsugu Emiya of Fate/Zero. Both Homura and Kiritsugu supplement their magic with conventional weapons, and both use time manipulation magic.  
>WeaponsAbilities

Homura killing Kyubey (at least temporarily) with a magic energy blast.

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 25  
>Add photo<br>Magic Attack

A small, purple ball of energy that can cause living beings to literally explode from within, however, it is implied not to work on more powerful targets.  
>"Hammerspace"<p>

Homura has an apparently infinitely large space inside her shield in which she store large amounts of stolen munitions. This ordnance can be pulled out of the shield, or for larger or large numbers of weapons, instantly materialize in front of Homura with a press of the shield.  
>Makarov PM<p>

The Makarov pistol is a Russian sidearm developed and produced in the Soviet Union. The Makarov was the standard sidearm for Soviet troops all the way until the collapse of the communist regime. Nikolai Makarov designed the weapon to replace the TT-33 pistol. Firing the 9x18mm Makarov, the pistol had a magazine capacity of eight rounds. The weapon was selected because of its simplicity and decent stopping power. Since 2003, the Makarov has been replaced by the MP-443 Grach. However, there are still a high amount of these Soviet pistols on the market and are used by Russian law enforcement. More than a dozen countries still use the pistol as their side-arm of choice.  
>Desert Eagle<p>

The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. The weapon has a range of 50 meters, and for the purposes of this match, will fire a .50 AE round from a seven-round magazine.  
>Beretta Model 92<p>

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 15-round magazine. The Beretta has a range of 50 meters.  
>Remington Model 870<p>

The Remington Model 870 is a U.S.-made pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, Inc. It is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense. It is also commonly used by law enforcement and military organizations worldwide. For the purposes of this match, Homura's 870 will be a 12 gauge, with an 8-round magazine, firing buckshot.  
>Skorpion<p>

The Skorpion vz. 61 (referred to as the Skorpion) is a Czechoslovak submachine gun developed in the late 1950's for special forces and security units. It fires the .32 ACP round at rates of fire of up to 850 rounds per minute.  
>Heckler and Koch MP5<p>

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rpm.  
>Howa Type 89<p>

The Howa Type 89 is a Japanese assault rifle designed in 1989 for the Japanese Self-Defense Force to replace the Howa Type 64. The weapon is based off the AR-18 assault rifle, which was produced in Japan for a time until laws prohibiting the export of military hardware from Japan were passed. As such, the Howa Type 89 has never been exported. The weapon fires a 5.56mm round from, for the purposes of this match, a 30-round magazine, with a range of up to 500 meters. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700 RPM  
>M249 SAW<p>

The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine.

Rheinmetall MG3

The MG3 is a German general-purpose machine gun chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. The weapon's design is derived from the World War II era MG 42 universal machine gun. The weapon has a rate of fire of between 1000 and 1200 rpm, and can be fed

AT-4

Akemi Homura is capable of summoning and rapidly firing dozens of AT4s and RPG-7s. The AT4 is a Swedish-made 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher made by Saab Bofors Dynamics. The AT4 used by the U.S. and other military forces. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT shaped charge warhead. A variant called the AT4 CS, capable of being fired confined areas such as the interior of a structure without causing injury or death due to the backblast, exists. The weapon has a maximum range of 2100 meters, but an effective range of only 500 meters.  
>RPG-7<p>

Akemi Homura is capable of summoning and rapidly firing dozens of AT4s and RPG-7s. The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The RPG has a maximum range of 920 meters, but is only effective at a maximum of 200 meters (beyond that it has less than a 50 percent chance of hitting a tank-sized target).  
>M26 Grenade<p>

The M26 is a fragmentation grenade developed by the United States military. It entered service around 1952 and was used in combat during the Korean War. Its distinct lemon shape led it to being nicknamed the "lemon grenade".

Fragmentation is enhanced by a special pre-notched fragmentation coil that lies along the inside of the grenade's body. This coil had a circular cross-section in the M26 grenade and an improved square cross-section in the M26A1 and later designs.

The grenades were stored inside two-part cylindrical fiberboard shipping tubes (Container M289) and were packed 25 or 30 to a crate.

(From Wikipedia).  
>Pipe Bomb<p>

A pipe bomb is a crude type of improvised explosive device used by terrorists and criminals, consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. The device is typically targeted at a human target, as opposed to a building or vehicle, either as an improvised hand grenade or as a component to a mail bomb. Nails or other loose objects may be added to act as shrapnel.  
>L-16 Mortar<p>

The L-16 is a joint US-Canadian 81mm infantry mortar. The weapon is a muzzle-loaded mortar capable of being fired at ranges of up to 5650 meters, with rate of fire of up to 20 rounds per minute for short periods of time with a sustained rate of fire of 1-12 rounds per minute. For the purposes of this match, Homura will have several of these mortars in her "hammerspace", and can used them in combination with time manipulation to bombard a target with multiple high-explosive rounds in rapid succession.  
>C-4<p>

C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But once blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. Homura uses hundreds of C-4 charges placed with time manipulation to create a massive explosion in the 11th episode of the anime.  
>Type-88 Anti-Ship Missile<p>

The Type-88 is a JSDF land-based anti-ship battery, with a 150-200 kilometer range and radar guidance system. Each launcher holds six missiles. Homura has access to two of these launchers, which she summons from her "Hammerspace", and seems to be able to control them without touching the controls. The missile has a 496 pound warhead.  
>Harpoon Anti-Ship Missile<p>

The Harpoon is an all-weather, over-the-horizon, anti-ship missile system, developed and manufactured by McDonnell Douglas (now Boeing Defense, Space & Security). In 2004, Boeing delivered the 7,000th Harpoon unit since the weapon's introduction in 1977. The missile system has also been further developed into a land-strike weapon, the Standoff Land Attack Missile (SLAM).

The regular Harpoon uses active radar homing, and a low-level, sea-skimming cruise trajectory to improve survivability and lethality. The weapon has a range of over 124 kilometers and carries a 488 pound warhead.  
>Time Manipulation Magic<p>

Akemi Homura's primary magical ability is that of time manipulation. Specifically, in addition to resetting time to just before the point where she met Madoka Kaname, Homura is also able to pause time and use it for offensive purposes detailed below.  
>Time Pausing<p>

Akemi Homura's time pausing ability allows her to stop the movement of any object except Homura herself and anyone she is physical contact with. Projectiles such as bullets and rockets fired by Homura will behave normally during this period until they are within a few centimeters of the target, at which point they will seem to hover in mid-air. When Homura deactivates the time stop, the projectiles will immediately impact the target. This can allow Homura hit a target with multiple projectiles simultaneously, and makes its impossible to avoid or counter the attack.  
>"Rocket Spamming<p>

One of Homura's signature time manipulation techniques is "rocket spamming". During her battle with Walpurgisnacht in Episode 11, Homura pauses time and fires off several dozen AT4 and RPG-7 rockets, causing them to impact simultaneously. Homura also uses a similar trick to quickly plant hundreds of C-4 charges.  
>Soul GemInvulnerability

As a Puella Magi, Akemi Homura's soul has literally been transferred to her Soul Gem. This means her mortality is also transferred to the gem. Because of this, she will not die even if her body sustains normally fatal damage. Homura uses this fact to catch Mami Tomoe by surprise in the Rebellion movie by literally shooting herself in the head. Any injuries can be recovered from very quickly, in the movie, the bullet hole in her head disappeared within seconds, and the blood stains lasting a few minutes. Any damage, save perhaps total annihilation, to a Puella Magi's body is repaired with magic, though it will "darken" their soul gem, and damage to limbs etc will temporarily disable them. When a Puella Magi uses magic, including Homura's time manipulation, it will slowly become darker in shade. Unless a Puella Magi cleanses her gem with a Grief Seed, the remains of witch, she will eventually turn into a witch herself, the witch form losing all sense of its former self and creating a pocket dimension, which it tries to lure human victim into. After a Puella Magi becomes a witch, the transformation cannot be reversed, and the girl she once was is, for all intents and purposes, dead. Homura appears to be limited in her time manipulation by this, as she can use it enough for a tactical advantage, but not manipulate time constantly in battle. If a Puella Magi moves more than 100 meters from her soul gem, she will enter a coma until a Soul Gem is returned to within range of her body. Because of this most Puella Magi wear their soul gem on their person, leaving it susceptible to destruction by attackers, which will instantly kill the Puella Magi. For the purposes of this match, the Krolp will NOT know about the Soul Gem, but if Homura is directly with a nuclear force manipulation or gravity manipulation weapon, it is likely the Soul Gem will be destroyed.  
>Wrist Shield<p>

Akemi Homura's wrist shield is primarily used to access her "Hammerspace" and activate her time manipulation, however, it can be used as a shield. The shield is very small, but can block a magical fireball, and for the purpose of this match, a Krolp energy weapon (but not a black hole generator or de-atomizer blast).

Other Abilities

Akemi Homura appears to possess other magical abilities. For instance, she seems to be able to have at least a limited ability to hover and fly, as seen in the first episodes of the anime, and briefly in the final battle. It is also suggested that she may have limited telekinetic abi

For instance, she seems to be able to have at least a limited ability to hover and fly, as seen in the first episodes of the anime, and briefly in the final battle. It is also suggested that she may have limited telekinetic abilities, as she proves herself able operate missile launchers and drive vehicles without touching the controls. Finally, Homura may have at least a limited ability to understand the use of a weapon simply by touching it.  
>Krolpish Weapons<p>

In Vilcabamba, it is stated that humans can use Krolp infantry weapons, but cannot replicate them with their technology. For the purposes of this match, Homura will be able to pick up and use any Krolp weapons she captures from her enemies.  
>The Krolp<p>

FOR THE PURPOSES OF THIS MATCH, HOMURA WILL BE FACING A SQUAD OF SIX KROLP  
>Krolp<p>

The Krolp are a race of "centauroid" aliens appearing Harry Turtledove's short story "Vilcabamba". The Krolp are larger than a horse, with gray skin and heads similar in appearance to a jack-o-lantern and mouths lined with a sharp edge, but no true teeth, and large, glowing, cat-like eyes. The Krolp also have been described by humans as smelling like Limburger cheese.

The Krolp invaded Earth in the 22nd century, and quickly overwhelmed humanity's defense, easily shooting down or disarming the nuclear weapons used against their initial invasion forces. The US and Canada joined together to fight the Krolp, but their efforts were for not. The Krolp were not invincible, but it took large amounts of human resource to kill just one of them, to the point that two division of men and materiel were lost for every Krolp soldier killed. The Krolp quickly took control of most of Earth. After the Krolp conquest, the Russians, Chinese, and Americans joined forces and rose up. However, only about 50 Krolp were killed before the rebellion was crushed. After the uprising, the then U.S. president escaped to the Rocky Mountains, and, after negotiating with the Krolp, the US (now reduced to the area around the Rockies and Wasatch, were allowed to exist as an independent enclave The joint-US-Canadian nation persisted for another 50 years, until the Krolp discovered silver deposits under Utah, and demanded they be allowed to mine them. Knowing how destructive Krolp mining techniques were, as they had wiped out all of Spain, the US president, Harris Moffat III, launched one final uprising, which failed and was crushed in three days.

Krolp technology is centuries, perhaps millenia beyond that of humanity. Humans can use their weapons, but have no idea how they work. The best guess is that the Krolp are capable of manipulating gravity and strong and weak nuclear forces as easily as humans can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum. They also carry highly destructive weapons of an unknown nature, possibly some sort of energy weapon.

The situation of humanity and the Krolp was intended as a reference to the Inca city of Vilcabamba, the last independent enclave of Incan resistance, which was crushed in 1572 by Spanish Conquistadors.  
>WeaponsAbilities  
>Directed Energy Weapons<p>

The Krolp's smaller weapons are of an unknown nature, but possibly some form of directed energy weapon. Even their infantry weapons are described as cutting through tank armor "as if it wasn't their".  
>Gravity Manipulation Weapons<p>

The Krolp are stated to be able to manipulate gravity as easily as humans can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum. This would presumably mean they have weaponized this technology, for the purposes of this match, this will include increasing gravitational forces to crush an object, using anti-gravity fields to throw and object, and creating very short-lived micro-black holes. (The infantry-held weapons will be relatively small, but still easily capable of destroying a tank, for instance). For the purpose of this match the weapon will have a low rate of fire, and the black holes will be escapable using Homura's time manipulation.  
>Nuclear Force Manipulation<p>

The Krolp are also able to manipulate the strong and weak nuclear forces, shown in the short story when they managed to remotely disarm most of the nuclear weapons deployed against them, presumably by preventing a fusion reaction from occurring. The Krolp also destroyed the free-US capital of Grand Junction, Colorado with a weapon with power rivaling that of nuclear weapon, possibly some sort of device that literally triggers a nuclear reaction in the atomic structure of an object. Finally, on a smaller scale, the weapon could literally disintegrate a target on an atomic level- reducing them to a cloud of sub-atomic particles. For the purposes of this match, the infantry held-version of this weapon will not be able to create nuclear explosions, but will still be able to de-atomize a target. Like the gravity manipulator, it will be assumed to have a lower rate of fire than the energy rifles, requiring a short charge up time.  
>Krolp Armor<p>

The Krolp possess a form of body armor capable of defending them from threats far greater than any manmade armor. It is not know whether the armor is equipped with some sort of energy shield, or is simply made of exceedingly durably materials. Krolpish body armor has proven itself capable of surviving practically any form of small arms fire, and even provides limited defense against heavier weapons. For the purposes of this match, it will survive a single rocket, but not a "rocket spam" attack like the ones Homura uses with her time manipulation. It will also not be able to survive against hits from anti-ship missiles and other heavy weapons. The armor will only protect the areas it covers, so bullets to unprotected areas will still harm the Krolp.

X-Factors  
>Quantifiable<br>Akemi Homura X-Factor The Krolp  
>93 Combat Experience 84<br>N/A Training 93  
>80 Tactics 75<br>80 Weapons 150  
>200 Support Abilities 90<br>98 Weapons Skill 98  
>90 Agility 60<br>100 Surprise 70  
>85 Marksmanship 85<br>100 Dedication 90  
>100 Tenacity 90<br>100 Psychological Warfare 95  
>70 Morale 100<br>Time Manipulation, "Hammerspace" full of weapons, flight, can only be killed by destruction or total "darkening" of soul gem. Special Abilities Gravity and Nuclear Force Manipulation weapons, near-impenetrable armor  
>Explanations<p>

Normally, I would give combat experience to the Krolp, however, in spite of their being professional soldiers, their experience on Earth was fighting against a vastly inferior foe. Homura on the other hand, has fought through repeated timelines, fighting repeatedly for years, engaging in combat powerful adversaries. Homura has no real training, unlike the highly trained Krolp soldiers, however, its not clear how much of an impact this will have, given her combat experience. Homura also takes a slight edge in tactics, with her out-of-the-box thinking, exemplified in her fight with Walpurgisnacht, where she cleverly placed C-4 in cunningly disguised traps, dropping entire buildings and even creating a "chain attack" using Type 88 anti-ship missiles to blast Walpurgisnacht into a stadium filled with C-4. In terms of weapons, however, the Krolp take the definite edge with their far superior firepower. However, so long as her soul gem does not give out, Homura will be able to counter this with her time manipulation. Both are probably about even in skill with their own weapons. Homura, however, takes surprise, as she can literally attack out of nowhere with her time manipulation powers. This also gives her a slight edge in psychological warfare, trumping even the physics-breaking weapons of the Krolp. Homura is also more agile, with her superhuman agility and even limited hovering powers. Homura scores about even in marksmanship, however, this is in part because she usually takes the shot while time is paused. In terms of morale, the Krolp believe they are invincible, their technology proving far superior to that of humanity. Homura, on the other hand, has suffered a series of tragedies in her life. That said, Homura has an indomitable will, and an unmatched dedication to save Madoka from her tragic fate.

Intro

In the voice of Akemi Homura:

From the depths of space they came, armed with a lust for conquest, and a boundless greed. Humanity had hoped that when we finally met the aliens, that they would be friendly. They weren't. We tried to destroy them with nuclear weapons. They shot down most of them, most of the the rest of the warheads failed to detonate, those that did barely chipped the paint of their ships. Their forces crushed the world's militaries in days, while they sustained only a handful of losses. And so it was that the Earth fell under the domination of the Krolp.

Even after the surrender of the human race, there were those who tried to fight back. One such man was right here in Mitakigahara. He actually managed to steal a Krolpish weapon and kill one of them. The Krolp retaliated without mercy. They rounded up two hundred citizens at random, and now they are threatening to execute them all unless the perpetrator surrenders.

One of their number was a girl I know quite well: Madoka Kaname, my only friend. I girl I have fought for what must have been decades now, perhaps centuries, turning time back again and again, through an eternal maze, in search for the one way out, the one way to save her from a different alien horror. The Krolp are just one more obstacle, and like all I have faced before them, I will keep fighting. They may have the power to manipulate gravity, and even the strong and weak nuclear forces. But I have two things they do not: First, the power to manipulate time itself, to stop even their deadliest weapons in their tracks, and unleash an army's worth of firepower in a fraction of a second. Second, I have my burning, all consuming desire to save the life of the one I love. The Krolp... and the Incubator... I will keep fighting until I put a stop to both of their plans.  
>Main Battle<p>

Outside the Krolp Headquarters at Mitakihara City Hall, Mitakihara, Japan

Akemi Homura pressed the center of her shield, allowing time to continue. She stood outside the Mitakihara City Hall. Standing at the door were six Krolp guards. Homura drew her M249 Squad Automatic weapon and opened fire on the group.

The bullets, however, simply bounced off the exceedingly thick body armor of the Krolp. The Krolp guards raised their weapons, firing a off a burst of plasma bolts which struck Homura several times in the chest. Homura was covered by a flash of blue flames. The Krolp lowered their weapons, assuming the human insurgent had been incinerated.

Homura, however, was far from dead, for her soul gem remained intact. Akemi Homura pressed down on her shield, pausing time again and summoned five AT4s from her "hammerspace". Homura fired them in rapid succession, the rockets pausing an inch from one of the Krolp soldiers.

Homura then walked several feet away away, as casually as if she were walking home from school, before pressing the "button" in the center of her shield. One of the Krolp was hit by the AT4s, the multiple hits overwhelming even the alien's heavy armor. Jets of molten copper burned into the alien's flesh as its body was blown apart by the explosive force.

Grey

The surviving Krolp felt something they had not felt during the entire Earth campaign: fear. In a panic, one of the Krolp opened fire with its singularity generator, creating a black orb several feet away from Homura. Homura felt herself pulled towards the orb, along with everything else in the vicinity.

Homura stopped time again, walking around a destroyed car suspended in mid-air in its flight, having been drawn towards the miniature black hole, before walking right up the Krolp themselves, holding a C-4 charge in hand. Homura carefully slide the C-4 under the uniform of the nearest Krolp, then got out an M67 frag grenade and tossed in into the gaping open mouth of a Krolp officer, caught in the midst of shouting orders in the time.

Homura then got to a safe distance and de-activated her time stop. At once, the C-4 charge detonated, the blast being reflected off the inside of the Krolp's body armor and pulverizing the alien within. A second later, the Krolp officer's head exploded in a spray of alien blood and brain matter. Grey Grey

As time reset itself, a Krolp exclaimed, "By the stars! How is this human so powerful?!"

At the same time, a Krolp fired its deatomizer, vaporizing the fountain in which Homura was standing behind... or rather she had been standing behind. For a split second, the Krolp thought it had won... until it saw a blue of grey and black appear a few meters in front of it.

The Krolp turned to face Homura, dual-wielding an MP5 submachine gun and a Krolp plasma rifle. Homura opened fire, sweeping across the staircase in front of the city hall, a hail of lead and plasma impacted the Krolp soldiers, plasma bolts burning alien flesh as bullets tore through areas unprotected by the armor. The final two Krolp fell dead as Homura ascended the staircase. Grey Grey  
>Epilogue<p>

Inside the city hall

Madoka Kaname closed her tear-filled eyes, not wanting to see the face of the alien, or the barrel of the energy weapon that would surely bring about her demise. Series of loud bangs and the smell of burning flesh filled the room.

After a few seconds, Madoka opened her eyes, realizing she was not dead. Her would-be executioners were sporting dozens of bullet wounds and third degree burns. Stand in at the door, armed with an M249 SAW and an alien weapon was none other than...

"Homura-chan!", Madoka yelled. As soon as Homura had cut the binds of Madoka and the rest of the hostages, Madoka ran at Homura and pulled her into a tight embrace. Homura smiled momentarily, satisfied with her victory.

... But there was more work to be done.

A few days later, aboard a Krolp space battleship hovering over Mitakihara

Thanks to the Krolpish weaponry, Homura had killed a number of "witches", gaining enough Grief Seeds to use all the magic she wanted against the Krolp menace.

Alarms rang out on board the Krolpish space battleship Gilex. The Krolpish crew had been forced into the central control room, by a force of human insurgents. However, unlike the massive human uprising that now took place on the ground, the Krolp reported only one insurgent an adolescent human female.

This insurgent, however, seemed to teleport around, appearing and disappearing at will, and could cause legions of Krolp troops to fall dead.

Suddenly, the door to the control room bursts. The Krolp opened fire, but before the plasma bolts could make impact, they were suspended in midair. When time returned to normal, every last one of the Krolp crew lay dead.

Homura sat in the seat of the ship and grasped the controls. It was just like when she stole the Type 88 missile from the JSDF. At once, she understood how everything worked. The ship would obey her very thoughts. Homura took personal command of the ship's considerable firepower, rain beams of superheated death on Krolpish troops sent to quell the uprising in the streets below.

The surprise attack left the Krolp in Mitakihara crippled. Within the next few days, whispers of a mysterious human girl who destroyed armies of Krolp soldiers and even hijacked a spaceship spread like wildfire across the occupied earth. At the same time, the Krolp fleet was decimated by surprise attacks from a rogue battleship.

The Krolpish leadership ordered a full retreat from Earth a week later, and soon afterwards, a computer terminal in the free United States received a mysterious message from an unknown sender. The message detailed the technology behind the Krolp's weapons.

To the amazement of the American physicists, everything in the message actually worked. With the Krolp having fled from Earth, humanity began a game of catch up. In several years, they had launched their first space battleship.

Not long after that, the fleet was sent for the first time, to deliver an ultimatum to the Krolp

Homura sat in the seat of the ship and grasped the controls. It was just like when she stole the Type 88 missile from the JSDF. At once, she understood how everything worked. The ship would obey her very thoughts. Homura took personal command of the ship's considerable firepower, rain beams of superheated death on Krolpish troops sent to quell the uprising in the streets below.

The surprise attack left the Krolp in Mitakihara crippled. Within the next few days, whispers of a mysterious human girl who destroyed armies of Krolp soldiers and even hijacked a spaceship spread like wildfire across the occupied earth. At the same time, the Krolp fleet was decimated by surprise attacks from a rogue battleship.

The Krolpish leadership ordered a full retreat from Earth a week later, and soon afterwards, a computer terminal in the free United States received a mysterious message from an unknown sender. The message detailed the technology behind the Krolp's weapons.

To the amazement of the American physicists, everything in the message actually worked. With the Krolp having fled from Earth, humanity began a game of catch up. In several years, they had launched their first space battleship.

Not long after that, the fleet was sent for the first time, to deliver an ultimatum to the Krolp leadership: "If you ever return to Earth, you will face the consequences.

But there was one human-controlled spacecraft that was not part of the fleet, a vessel that now went under the name Guardian Angel. Cool as ever, Homura fired up the faster than light drives on the former Krolpish battleship.

"Madoka is now safe from the Krolp... now, to deal with at "Inucubator"... at the source of the problem..."

WINNER: Akemi Homura  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

While the Krolp had Homura outgunned considerably, the effects of her time manipulation powers more than evened up the odds. The experts also pointed out that the Krolp were not expecting anything near the level of threat that Homura provided.


	65. Chapter 65

Gurkha (1810s-era) vs Afghan Warrior (First Anglo-Afghan War)

Battle

Gurkhas: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Afghan Warriors: Green Green Green Green Green

A group of Afghan Warriors stood at the ready on the walls of a canyon located high in the mountains. Five Gurkhas walked into the narrow defile, not realizing the threat that lay in wait. One of the Afghan Warriors rested his Jezail on it bipod against a rock, training the weapon on the lead Gurkha, and pulled the trigger. The Gurkha clutched the hole in his chest, before he collapsed to the ground, dead. Darkred

One of the Gurkhas retaliated with their Baker Rifle, striking down one Afghans Green lying in wait at the top of the canyon as the other Gurkhas took cover behind trees or rocks.

The Four surviving Gurkhas then charged at the Afghans, unaffected by the volley of musket and rifle fire the Afghans sent at them, which killed one Gurkha. Darkred A Gurkha armed with a double-barrel musket fired off the first barrel, riddling the nearest Afghan with buck and ball, before firing a second shot and scoring a second kill. Green Green

The lead Afghan drew a pistol, and shot the Gurkha with the double musket Darkred, before drawing his pulwar and charging towards the two surviving Gurkhas.

The nearest Gurkha faced an Afghan armed with a shorah knife, who made a powerful slash at the Gurkha. The Gurkha blocked the attack with a talwar, the shorah hitting with such force that it bent slightly. The Gurkha then retaliated with a slash that cut the Afghans' throat and nearly decapitated him. Green

The Gurkha suddenly felt a stab of pain in his chest, just in time to see a pulwar blade sticking out his chest. Darkred The Afghan leader pulled his sword out of the Gurkha's chest, and turned to his last surviving comrade, charging with blood-stained pulwar in hand.

The last surviving Gurkha raised his kukri and threw the blade at the Afghan, who stared, eyes wide in shock as the blade punched through the center of his face, burying itself into his skull and killing him instantly. g The Gurkha retrieved his kukri for the Afghan's body and raised it in the air in triumph.

WINNER: Gurkha

Expert's Opinion

The Gurkha's skill in combat, as well as their unmatched courage and tenacity allowed them to win this battle against an extremely dangerous opponent. The Gurkha's slightly superior weapons also play a role in the victory.


	66. Chapter 66

The Celtic chieftain, masters of the iron-age who brought terror to Rome. Vs... The Rajput warrior, elite warriors of the Indian subcontinent...WHO IS DEADLIEST!?

The Celt brings to the fight  
>Long Range Javelin<br>Mid Range Lancea  
>Short Range Long sword &amp; Sheild<br>Special Hand axe  
>Armor Chainmail,leather helmet<p>

The Rajput cuts back with  
>Long Range Chakram<br>Mid Range Saintie  
>Short Range Khanda<br>Special Katar  
>Armor Chainmail, helmet, sheild<p>

Edges

Long range: Even, neither weapon would be super affective agaisnt and armored opponent

Short Range: Celt, His sword and sheild combination gives him both great offense and defense.

Mid Range: Even, Both are basically spears at the end of the day, the Lancea has a longer reach but the Saintie is capable more defense.

Special: Rajput: The Katar is more versitile that the hand axe, giving the Rajput more options.  
>Battle<p>

The Chieftan rides through a wooded area in his chariot, into an open feild. On the other side of the field the Rajput stand with his spear in his hand. The chief steps out og his chariot, spear and shield in hand. Holding his spear high, pointing at the Rajput, challenging him. The Rajput seeing this stabs his spear into the ground, and takes out his chakrams. The Chieftan looks confused at this seemingly benign tool. The Rajput throws one with alarming speed right towards the chieftans head, moving quickly to the side the chakram flys past his head and stikes into a tree behind him. Wide eyed as the suprisingly effective weapon, he feels his cheek, and reliezes he's been hit, he hadn't move quite quickly enough to avoid it entirly. Seeing the Rajput reading another Chakram, he picks up his javelin and throws it but the Rajput side steps it and throws his other two chakram but the Cheif deflects them with his shield. Picking up his lancea he charge the Rajput, now out of ranged weapons the Rajput takes his own spear and charges forward. The Chieftan gets the first shot in, thrusting forward, but the Rajput deflects it with his sheild, retaliating with his own thrust but can't get around the Celts bigger shield. The Celts punchs with his shield, pushing the Rajput back. Only falling back a few steps the Rajput lunges again, however he is hit by the Shield agian this thim hard enough to send him to the ground, dropping his spear. Jumping to his feet the Rajput runs towards the woods, appering to flee. The Celt throws his Lancea at the running Rajput, but it the Rajput turns in time deflect it with his shield, and snaps it in hald with his foot once it hits the ground. Giving chase, the Celt pulls out his axe and follows the Rajput into the woods. It becomes apparentthe Rajput isn't running, only retrieving another of his weapons. Picking up a Katar and another chakram he placed in the woods he runs back to met the Celt.

Running on a dirt path following the Rajput the Chief comes to a stop slowly. Looking around he hears somthing whizzing thru the air, turning another chakram flys at his head, this time deflecting off his helmet, dazing him. The Rajput comes running again, katar in hand. The Cheiftan gain enough sense to attack, and swing his axe and the Rajput. The Rajput puts his sheild up to block, but the axe bites deep into it, and becomes promptly lodge in the shield. Pulling the shield and axe away the Rajput disarms the Celt, and makes to stab with the katar. However the Chieftan puts his whole body behind his shield and gives the Rajput another slam with it, again sending him to the ground, and slams his shield on the katar, pinning it to the ground and draws his sword to strike. Abandoning to katar to move out of the way, the Rajput rolls out of the way just in time to to aviod to stike. The sword bites into a large root, getting lodge there. While the Chief is trying to dislodge his only weapon, the Rajput runs off again to retive his last weapon.

Retrieving his Khanda, he heads back to the open field, in order to use it uninhibited. The Celt is running in the last direction he saw the Rajput go. Heading towards the field again he sees the Rajput, Khanda at the ready. The Chieftan rushes forward, sword held high. The Rajput, steps forward, and moves to stike the Chieftan, however his first strike hits the shield. Rolling with the strike, he strikes back, but the Rajput blocks with his own shield. The Rajput, uses his foot work he moves to the side of the Celt and lands a hit on the Chieftan's leg. Falling to one knee, the Chief blocks another strike with his shield. However the Rajput hits the shield hard enough to knock it our of the Chiefs hands. Raising the khanda high for a final strike the Rajput moves in for the kill. However in the Chieftan, lunges forward in one final move, stabing forward into the Rajput's chest. Stunned the Rajput looks down, and the chief pushes the sword further into the his opponents chest. The Rajput falls to the ground, the Chief stands up. The Chief looks down at the Rajput, he raises his sword and brings it down on the Rajputs neck, severing his head. Taking his fallen opponents head to his chariot he fastens it to his horses harnese, climbing onto chariot, he motions for the driver to go. The Chieftain raises his sword high in victory.


	67. Chapter 67

Third Recon Team (Gate) vs SS Patrol (Sturmgeshutz and Sorcery)

The Third Recon, the vanguard of Japan's invasion of a fantasy world that made the mistake of attacking 21st century Japan

VS

A patrol of Waffen SS who were transported into a fantasy world and crushed dragons, wizards, orcs, and an "Evil High Priest" under the iron fist of the Third R***

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Third Recon Team

The 3rd Special Recon Team is a Japanese Self-Defense Force team of 13 soldiers, formed after a portal to a fantasy world appeared in Tokyo and Roman-like army came out and attacked. The attack, however, was easily repulsed by the technologically superior Japanese Self-Defense Force. The JSDF then launched a counterattack through the portal, crushing the Imperial Army, killing over 100,000 of them with machine guns, tanks, and Cobra gunships. The Special Recon Team was formed with the mission of exploring the vast new world, designated the "Special Region" and making contact with the locals. The team soon discovers a village burned the by a dragon, and rescue the lone survivor, an elvish girl named Tuka Luna Marceau. The 3rd Recon Team later makes contact with a convoy of carts and wagons carrying refugees from conflicts in the area in the wake of the power vaccuum after the destruction of the Imperial Army. The dragon returns and attacks the convoy surviving even .50 caliber machine gun fire, but its eyes prove vulnerable. The Recon Team then shoots the dragon with a Panzerfaust 3. The shot was off, not killing the dragon, but still managing to blow its leg off. The dragon then retreats, severely wounded, much to the amazement of the refugees. The 3rd Recon team later encounters two other allies from the new world, a young sorceress in training named Lelei La Lalena and Rory Mercury, a priestess of a war god and self-proclaimed 900+ year old demigoddess known for fighting with a berserker rage with her gigantic battle axe.

Weapons  
>M9 Bayonet<br>M9bayonet2

The M9 Bayonet is a knife bayonet that can double as a combat knife. The weapon can be used mounted onto the end of a rifle (such as the M4 or Howa Type 64), or on its own as a knife. The bayonet has a seven-inch blade.  
>SIG Sauer P220<br>SIG Sauer P226

The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 7, 9 ,or 10 rounds. The pistol was designed to replace the ex-Swiss standard firearm, the SIG P210. Currently, the pistol family is being used by 18 different countries, in dozens of different military and law-enforcement departments. The weapons series is still in service since 1975. For the purposes of this match, the SIG will have a ten-round magazine  
>Heckler and Koch MP7<br>MP7 40rdmag

The MP7 is a German submachine gun manufactured by Heckler & Koch (H&K) and chambered for the HK 4.6×30mm cartridge. The weapon has a rate of fire of fire of 950 rpm, and a range of 200 meters. The weapon comes standard with a 20-round magazine.  
>Howa Type 64<br>Howa type 64

The Howa Type 64 (64式自動小銃 Rokujuu-yon-shiki-jidou-shoujuu?), is a Japanese battle rifle used exclusively by the Japan Self-Defense Forces and the Japanese Coast Guard replacing the M1 Garand but later replaced by the Howa Type 89. The weapon fires a 7.62mm NATO round and has an effective range of 400 meters. The Type 64 has a rate of fire of 500 rpm in full auto.

FN Minimi/M249 SAW  
>180px-Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-<p>

The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine.  
>Browning M2<br>500px-Browning-M2-Heavy-Barrel-w-Tripod

The M2 Machine Gun, Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun, is a heavy machine gun designed towards the end of World War I by John Browning. It is very similar in design to Browning's earlier M1919 Browning Machine Gun, which was chambered for the .30-06 cartridge. The M2 uses the much larger and much more powerful .50 BMG cartridge, which was developed alongside and takes its name from the gun itself (BMG standing for Browning Machine Gun). The M2 has been referred to as "Ma Deuce", or "the fifty" in reference to its caliber. The design has had many specific designations; the official designation for the current infantry type is Browning Machine Gun, Cal. .50, M2, HB, Flexible. It is effective against infantry, unarmored or lightly armored vehicles and boats, light fortifications and low-flying aircraft. The weapon has an effective range of 1800 meters and a rate of fire of up to 625 rounds per minute. The M2 can penetrate 22mm of armor at 100 meters and 19mm at 500m with armor piercing ammo. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be loaded with a combination of ball, tracer, and armor-piercing ammunition.  
>M67 Fragmentation Grenade<br>300px-M67b

The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse.

Panzerfaust 3  
>Panzerfaust3<p>

The Panzerfaust 3 is a modern German-made rocket launcher that entered service with the Bundeswehr in 1992, not the be confused with the WWII-era Panzerfaust. The weapon has a range of 920 meters, at which point it will self destruct, though the effective range is typically much shorter. The Panzerfaust 3 can use a variety of warheads, including hollow charge, tandem charge, and anti-bunker warheads. The weapon is equipped with a scope for greater accuracy.

vehicles

Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck  
>1024px-Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck Shīn fighting vehicle<p>

The Mitsubishi Type 73 Light Truck (73式小型トラック 73-shiki kogata torakku?) is a series of military light trucks that are used as mini SUVs in the JSDF. They have been under production by Mitsubishi Motors since 1973. In JSDF service, it is officially known as the 1/2 Ton Truck. They are powered by Mitsubishi-made 4-cylinder diesel engines with a total of 123 horsepower (From Wikipedia).

The Type 73 will, for the purposes of this match, carry an M249 SAW.  
>Komatsu LAV<br>1024px-JGSDF Light Armored vehicle 20120108-01

The Komatsu LAV (Japanese: 軽装甲機動車; kei-sōkō-kidōsha?), first produced in 2002, is used exclusively by the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, and has seen use in the Iraq War. It is built by Komatsu Ltd. Defense Systems Division in Komatsu, Ishikawa, Japan. Komatsu's factory designator for the vehicle is KU50W.

The exterior resembles the Panhard VBL, used by the French army, but the LAV has 4 doors and a large cabin for carrying soldiers. The LAV can also be transported by air in vehicles like the CH-47J and the C-130H. (From Wikipedia)

The vehicle has a 160 horsepower 4 cylinder diesel engine, giving it a top speed in excess of 100 kilometers per hour (70 mph) on a paved road, allowing it to travel on major highways, while still maintaining the capability to travel off-road. The vehicle is also equipped with run-flat tires, and has high ground clearance and a low turning radius for off-road driving. The vehicle is armored against standard small-arms calibers such as 5.56mm and 7.62mm.

The Third Recon Team's LAV is a version modified for service with Japan's Iraq Intervention Group. The vehicle has a 360-degree armored gunshield that at least partially protects the gunner (though he would have to get off the gun and lower himself into the vehicle to protect his entire body), as well as the standard forward gunshield. The vehicle will be armed with a Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun.  
>Toyota High Mobility Vehicle<br>1024px-JGSDF Koukidousha (TOYOTA) 1

The Toyota High Mobility Vehicle, also known as the HMV, the Koukidousha, or by the name of the civilian version, the Mega Cruiser, as a large SUV used by the JSDF as a troop and materiel transport. The vehicle is very similar in appearance to the Humvee. The vehicle has a 150 horsepower 4-cylinder diesel engine, as well as 16-inches of ground clearance. The Toyota used by the Third Recon Team will mount an M249 SAW in a top turret.

Force Composition

13 Total (10 bayoneted Howa, 2 MP7/Panzerfaust 3, some with SIG Sidearm, 1 M249/SIG)  
>Toyota Mega Cruiser (M249 SAW)<br>Mitsubishi Light Truck (M249 SAW)  
>Komatsu LAV (Browning M2)<p>

SS Patrol  
>SS St and S<p>

Sturmgeshutz and Sorcery was a tabletop role-playing game created in the 1970s. Overall, the game was similar to other tabletop RPGs such as Dungeons and Dragons, with the exception of the fact that one of the players controlled a unit of Waffen SS mysteriously transported into a fantasy world. The world they SS unit was transported to was ruled by an "Evil High Priest", who had armies of warriors and powerful wizards and creatures at his command.

While the exact composition of the force varied from scenario to scenario, this page refers to an SS recon unit consisting of about 30 men, 20 or so of them as infantry and the rest being vehicle crews or officers. The unit has four vehicles, a Leichter Panzerspahwagen armored car, a two half tracks, and an unarmed VW Kubelwagen staff car. The infantry in the unit were armed with standard-issue German military equipment of the Second War War, including Luger pistols, Mauser K98K rifles, MP40 submachine guns, MG-34 machine guns, Panzerfausts, and Stielhandgranate grenades.  
>Weapons<br>Kampfmesser 42  
>Kampfmesser 42<p>

The Kampfmesser 42 was the standard-issue bayonet used by the German Army during the Second World War, designed to be used both mounted on a rifle, or in the hand as a fighting knife. The Kampfmesser could also be used as a throwing knife. The Kampfmesser was longer than most bayonets, making it particularly effective as a fighting knife.  
>Luger P08<br>Luger p08

The Pistole Parabellum 1908 or Parabellum-Pistole (Pistol Parabellum) — popularly known as the Luger — is a toggle-locked recoil-operated semi-automatic pistol. The design was patented by Georg J. Luger in 1898 and produced by German arms manufacturer Deutsche Waffen- und Munitionsfabriken (DWM) starting in 1900; it was an evolution of the 1893 Hugo Borchardt designed C-93. The first Parabellum pistol was adopted by the Swiss army in May 1900. In German army service it was succeeded and partly replaced by the Walther P38 in caliber 9x19mm.

The Luger is well known from its use by Germans during World War I and World War II, along with the interwar Weimar Republic and the post war East German Volkspolizei. Although the Luger pistol was first introduced in 7.65×21 mm Parabellum, it is notable for being the pistol for which the 9×19 mm Parabellum (also known as the 9 mm Luger) cartridge was developed. The Luger will, for the purposes of this match, have an 8-round magazine.  
>MP-40<br>71009MP40

The MP 40 was a 9mm submachine gun developed by Nazi Germany and used by troops during World World II. It was often used by paratroopers and officers in the German military during World War II. The MP 40 was a open-bolt, blowback operated automatic gun. The weapon had a rate of fire of 500 rpm and a range of about 70-100 meters.  
>Kar. 98K<br>Kar98k

The Karabiner98k was the standard service rifle of the German military from 1935-1945. It was a bolt-action rifle with an internal magazine. 7.92mm rounds could be loaded with a five-round stripper clip or loaded singly into the magazine by hand. Various attachments such as grenade launchers, suppressors, and bayonets could be attached to the Karabiner 98k. It became at a disadvantage to Allied forces during World War II due to it's bolt-action slowing down the rate of fire. The weapon had a maximum effective range of 500m with iron sights.  
>MG-34<br>MG 35

The Maschinengewehr 34, or MG 34, is a German recoil-operated air-cooled machine gun that was first produced and accepted into service in 1934, and first issued to units in 1935. It accepts the 7.92×57mm Mauser cartridge. The weapon had a rate of fire of 800-900 rpm, and a 50 or 250 round belt. For the purposes of this match, the vehicle mounted versions will use 250 round belts, and the infantry-held MG-42 will use 50-round belts.  
>Kwk-30 20mm Autocannon<br>800px-Yad-Mordechai-battlefield-turret-1

The 2 cm KwK 30 L/55 (2 cm Kampfwagenkanone 30 L/55) was a German 2 cm cannon used primarily as the chief weapon of the German SdKfz.121 Panzerkampfwagen II light tank . It was used in vehicles that saw action in the Spanish Civil War, and the Second World War. The weapon could fire either high explosive rounds for infantry and soft-skinned vehicles, and armor-piercing rounds capable of penetrating up to 40mm of armor. The SS patrol will have one on their SdKfz.222 Leichter Panzerspähwagen light armored car.  
>Panzerfaust<br>Panzerfaust

The Panzerfaust (lit. "armor fist" or "tank fist", plural: Panzerfäuste) was a cheap, recoilless German anti-tank weapon of World War II. It consisted of a small, disposable preloaded launch tube firing a high explosive anti-tank warhead, and was operated by a single soldier. The Panzerfaust was in service from 1942 until the end of the war. The weapon had an effective range of 60 meters.  
>Flammenwerfer 41<br>400px-Flammenwerfer 41

The Flammenwerfer 41 was a German flamethrower of the Second World War, introduced in 1941. It could project fuel up to 32m from the user [1] and weighed 28.7 kilograms (63 lb), and held 11.8 litres (2.6 imp gal; 3.1 US gal) of a mixture of tar and petrol called Flammöl 19 that was ignited by a hydrogen torch providing about 10 seconds of continuous use. Tar was used in the fuel to give the weapon better range by making it heavier. The firing device is activated at the same time with the Selbstschlussventil and is inside the protective pipe. During the earlier stages of its service life, the trigger and muzzle section of the Flammenwerfer were dressed up to look like a standard infantry rifle in an attempt to disguise operators and keep them from being singled out by enemy snipers. For the purpose of this match, the weapon will have such a disguise, though the fuel tanks will obviously still be visible from the sides and rear.  
>Model 24 Stielhandgranate<br>Stielhandgranate

The Model 24 grenade was the standard hand grenade of the German Army from 1915-1945, from the end of World War I to the end of World War II. The grenade was activating by unscrewing a cap and pulling a cord, which lit the fuse. It was not a fragmentation grenade because it relied on the blast to kill. Because of its design, the stick could act as a lever which greatly improved throwing distance, up to 40 yards, where as the British grenades of the time could only be thrown up to 15 yards. Like most hand grenades, was extremely effective against entrenched positions, but not against armor (unless the grenade was thrown directly into the interior of an armored vehicle). The weapon had a blast radius of 12-14 yards

vehicles

SdKfz.222 Leichter Panzerspähwagen x1  
>.222 - reconstruction<p>

The Leichter Panzerspähwagen (German: roughly "light armoured reconnaissance vehicle") were a series of light four-wheel drive armoured cars produced by Nazi Germany from 1935 to 1944.

They were developed by Eisenwerk Weserhütte of Bad Oeynhausen by using the chassis of type Horch 108 standard heavy off-road car with an angled armoured body and turret.

Chassis were built by Horch (Auto Union) in Zwickau and assembled by F. Schichau of Elbing and Maschinenfabrik Niedersachsen in Hanover-Linden.

The rear-mounted petrol engine was a 3.5 Litre Horch V8 with 75 PS (55 kW; 74 hp) (Ausf. A chassis); from 1942 on 3.8 Litre with 90 PS (66 kW; 89 hp) (Ausf. B chassis), giving it a road speed of 80 km/h (50 mph) and a cross-country speed of 40 km/h (25 mph). It had a maximum range of 300 km (186 mi).

Used by the reconnaissance battalions (Aufklärungs-Abteilung) of the Panzer divisions, the type performed well enough in countries with good road networks, like those in Western Europe. However, on the Eastern Front and in North Africa, this class of vehicle was hampered by its relatively poor off-road performance. In those theaters, it gradually found itself replaced in the reconnaissance role by the Sdkfz 250 half-track (From Wikipedia)

The SdKfz. 222 carried a KwK 30 20mm autocannon and an MG-34 machine gun in the turret, and had between 5 and 14.5mm of armor, protecting it from small arms, but not heavier weapons such as the .50 caliber machine gun.  
>Sdkfz-2512 "Hanomag" Halftrack x 2<br>Bundesarchiv Bild 101I-801-0664-37, Berlin, Unter den Linden, Schützenpanzer

The . 251 (Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251) half-track was an armored fighting vehicle designed and first built by the Hanomag company during World War II, and based on their earlier, unarmored . 11 vehicle. The larger of the pair (the . 250 being the lighter one) of the fully armored wartime half-tracks of the Wehrmacht, the . 251 was designed to transport the panzergrenadiers of the German mechanized infantry corps into battle. . 251s were the most widely produced German half-tracks of the war, with at least 15,252 vehicles and variants produced by various manufacturers, and were commonly referred to simply as "Hanomags" by both German and Allied soldiers. (From Wikipedia). The Hanomag had a Maybach HL-42 99hp six cylinder engine, with a top speed of 52.5 kilometers per hour (32.5 mph). The vehicle carried an MG-34 machine gun, and was protected on the front, sides, and rear with between 8 and 14.5mm of armor, capable of stopping small arms fire (but not .50 BMG or heavier), however, the vehicle has an open top, leaving it vulnerable to hand grenades, Molotov cocktails, and high-angle fire, including sniper fire, mortars, and strafing aircraft.  
>VW Kubelwagen Staff Car<br>1943 Kübelwagen 25HP 1131cc

The Volkswagen Kübelwagen (literally translated as "bucket car", for its resemblance to a metal bathtub on wheels) was a light military vehicle designed by Ferdinand Porsche and built by Volkswagen during World War II for use by the German military (both Wehrmacht and Waffen-SS). Based heavily on the Volkswagen Beetle, it was prototyped as the Type 62, but eventually became known internally as the Type 82. (From Wikipedia). The Kubelwagen has a flat-4 1131 horsepower engine with a top speed of 80 kilometers per hour (50 mph). The variant of the Kubelwagen used by the SS patrol carries no armament.

Force Composition

Infantry

20 Riflemen (20 K98, 3 also carry Panzerfaust)  
>1 Flammenwerfer gunner (Luger sidearm)<br>2-man MG34 crew (Luger sidearms)  
>3 FeldwebelSergeant (MP40, Luger)  
>1 HauptmannCaptain (MP40, Luger)  
>Total infantry (not counting vehicle crews): 27<br>7 vehicle drivers and crewmen (carry MP40s and Lugers for use if dismounted)  
>1 Liechter Panzerspahwagen (20mm, MG34)<br>2 Halftracks (MG-34)  
>1x Kubelwagen (unarmed)<p>

Weapons, Equipment, and Vehicles compared

Weapons

The Third Recon Team's weapons have the advantage of 50 years of technology on the German weapons. While the standard issue German rifle, the Mauser K98K, is a bolt-action rifle, the JSDF Howa Type 64, while antiquated by modern standards, is still a battle rifle capable of semi or even fully automatic fire. In terms of handguns, the SiG takes the edge of accuracy and capacity over the Luger, and the MP7 fires a more powerful round and has a longer effective range compared to the MP40. The only place the MP40 wins out is capacity, with a 32-round magazine as opposed to the MP7's 20. It should be noted, however, that both the Luger and MP40 may not be able to penetrate the Third Recon Team's body armor. The Panzerfaust 3 is literally a far improved version of the original Panzerfaust, and outclasses it with long range, a more powerful warhead, and the fact that it can be reloaded. The only weapons where the Germans might have a narrow edge are the light machine guns, with the MG34 firing a more powerful 7.92mm round and having a longer range, up to about 1200 meters, vs the 700-1000 meter effective range of the M249 SAW. The SAW, however, has a larger ammo belt when used in an infantry deployment, 200 round as a opposed to 50, however, the vehicle MG34s would probably use the larger 250-round belt. In terms of grenades, the German Steilgranate can be thrown further than the M67, however, the M67 has a greater kill radius thanks to its fragmentation design, as opposed the the Model 24, which did damage mostly from the blast wave. The two bayonets are essentially equivalent, save for the throwing ability of the Kampfmesser, however, this matters litter, as the two forces are unlikely to get close enough to engage in melee combat. The German Flammenwerfer 41 is the only weapon that the Third does not have an equivalent (or, in truth, update) of, and while it may have a psychological impact at close range, any trained soldier would know the flamethrower is an easy target, which may explode and kill the gunner and any surrounding soldiers if hit, meaning it would likely be more of a liability than an asset.

Edge:Third Recon Team  
>Body Armor<p>

The JSDF troops of the Third Recon Team appear to be wearing Kevlar vests and helmets, which will provide protection against grenade shrapnel and, in the case of the vest, pistol-caliber bullets, though rifle and larger rounds will still be able to penetrate. The Germans would only have a steel helmet, which was effective against shrapnel from above, but not bullets.

Edge: Third Recon Team  
>Vehicle Armor<p>

The Germans have three vehicles armored against small arms fire, the two Hanomags and the Leichter Panzerspahwagen. The Third Recon's only armored vehicle is the Komatsu LAV. Both the German and JSDF vehicles will be protected from pistol and rifle rounds, as well as a shrapnel, but not heavy weapons such as .50 caliber machine guns, autocannons, or rockets. It should be noted, however, that the Hanomags do not provide all-around protection, and are vulnerable to fire and grenades from above.

Edge: SS Patrol  
>X-Factors<br>Third Recon Team X-Factor SS Patrol  
>90 Training 90<br>90 Combat Experience 70  
>97 Firepower 80<br>90 Mobility 80  
>45 Vehicle Armor 55<br>45 Body Armor 15  
>85 Tactics 80<br>50 Knowledge of Enemy 0

13 Number of Infantry 23

Explanations

In terms of training, the two units are about even, having been through both basic and advanced military training, however, the SS Patrol take a definite edge in terms of combat experience, as they have experienced combat against both Allies and the forces of the "Evil High Priest" in the fantasy world. The Third Recon Team has seen extensive combat against the Empire of the fantasy world, during the initial invasion of Tokyo, (possibly) the counter attack through the Gate and the Battle of Alnus Hill, the Battle of Italica, and the Skirmish at the Imperial Palace, and has engaged an Ancient Dragon on multiple occasions and eventually slew it. However, except for a brief skirmish with foreign black ops forces, they have little experience fighting enemies at their own technology level, as Japan has not been involved in a war since WWII. The Third Recon Team, however, has an overwhelming advantage in terms of firepower, carrying automatic Howa Type 64 assault rifles, giving them far superior rates and volume of fire, allowing them to lay down more fire than the German riflemen with bolt-action K98Ks, in spite of 3rd's smaller numbers. The Third Recon Team also are superior in terms of their pistol, SMG, light machine gun, rocket launcher, and likely their grenades as well. Only the SS' 2Omm cannon might prove superior to the Third Recon Team's .50, however, the .50 cal still is capable of knocking out the Liechter Panzerspahwagen at 500 meters, and the Mk 211 AP round for the .50 cal is stated to rival a standard 20mm round in terms of effect on lightly armored targets (such as the halftracks and Panzerspahwagen). The Recon Team also takes mobility, with its faster modern vehicles- all three are capable of highway speeds (~70mph), while the German vehicles are slowed down by the slowest vehicle in the group, the Panzerspahwagen, with a top speed of only 25 mph. The Third Recon Team's vehicles have superior off-road perfomance, a useful trait in a world with no modern paved roads. However, the German vehicles are better armored, with three of them being resistant to small arms fire, as opposed to only one of the JSDF vehicles. On the other hand, the JSDF troops appear to have at least minimal body armor capable of stopping pistol rounds, including the 9mm used by German MP40 and Luger, as well as shrapnel, though it would be penetrated by rifle-caliber rounds and heavier weapons. Such body armor was not developed until the late 1970s, with the invention of Kevlar, so the Germans would not have anything like it, only a helmet, protecting against shrapnel from above, but useless against bullets. In terms of tactics, I give the Third a slight edge simply due to the effective leadership and until-recently hidden tactical genius of Youji Itami. Finally, the Third Recon Team takes one final advantage in as much as, once they realize they are indeed fighting the SS, the fact that Youji Itami would have likely studied some of their tactics in officer candidate school, he may be able to counter their tactics. If the Third are clearly marked as Japanese, the SS might even mistake them for allies!

Battle

Uncharted Frontier of the "Special Region"

Youji Itami's sat in the passenger seat of the Komatsu LAV driven by Sgt. Toshio Kurata, parked at the side of a narrow dirt road scarred by countless wagon ruts. Behind the LAV were the Toyota HMV and the Mitsubishi Type 73. All three vehicles were in an open field. Beyond a small creek was a castle, which appeared to be ruined, or at least abandoned for some time, sporting holes in the walls. Having finished transferring fuel from the jerrycans in the back of the vehicles into the gas tanks, Youji allowed his men a few minutes to have a smoke or relieve themselves behind a tree or bush.

From around the walls of the ruined town rolled a group of four grey-painted military vehicle. Immediately, one of the Third Recon Team's men on watch, Totsu, said as he looked through his binoculars... "You've got to be s*** me!"

"Totsu", Itami asked, "What do you see?"

"Sir, you'll want to see this for yourself", Totsu said, handing Itami the binoculars. The binoculars revealed a group of four vehicles, an armored car, two half tracks, and a staff car.

"Are those...", Youji began, but Totsu finished "Look a lot like WWII-era German vehicles don't they?".

"Yes, but what would old German military hardware be doing here?", Itami asked, more to himself than anyone.

In seconds, the news spread through the rest of the Third Recon Team.

"All personnel", Itami ordered, "Hold positions and await further orders".

About 600 meters away, an SS Haupftmann (Captain) eyed the Third Recon Team through his binoculars. The vehicles were painted the same olive drab color the American used on their vehicles.

"Infantry, get in the half-tracks or advance behind the armored car", The Haupfmann ordered, "All vehicles, advance on my go. All machine gunner, feuer frei!"

Immediately the Haupftmann got down into the turret of the Leichter Panzerspahwagen and turned the weapon on the Third Recon Team, firing a burst of three rounds from the cannon.

Totsu spotted a series of muzzle flashes from the gun of the Panzerspahwagen, and saw the tracers whiz between the LAV and the HMV, impacting in the forest, prompting Totsu to yell "INCOMING!". Most of the Third was unscathed, but one of the rounds struck a tree, which a Private Katsumoto was using as a field expedient latrine. The 20mm explosive shell impacted, blowing down the tree, and reducing Katsumoto to a red stain on the ground (Third RT: 12/13).

"Katsumoto!", Akira Tomita, the gunner on Itami's LAV fired a burst of .50-caliber rounds that the German troops, one of them hitting its mark, killing a rifle man by blowing a hole through his chest (SS: 22/23 infantry). Seconds later, Sgt. Kurata yelled, "Cover me, I'm going for the Panzerfaust!".

All three machine guns, as well as several Howa Type 89s lent their fire, killing two German infantry men left out in the open, and forcing those not behind a vehicle to take cover behind a group of boulders at a distance of about 200 meters. Kurata peered through the scope of the Panzerfaust 3, lining up the Leichter Panzerspahwagen, much less surprised than he thought he should be to fighting Nazis. Then again, the Third had already gone up against a dragon!

Kurata pulled the trigger, sending the Pzf-3 rocket flying towards the Leichter Panzerspahwagen. There was a thunderous roar, and the German armored car erupted into a cloud of flames and thick black smoke. The Haupfmann and both of the other two crewmen were killed in the explosion, as were three SS infantrymen taking cover behind the vehicle as they advanced (SS: 17/23 infantry, 0/1 officer, 0/1 armored car)

"The Haupftmann is down", one of the Feldwebels said, "Assuming command", before continuing, "Forward! lay down suppressing fire on them!"

The MG-34s on the two halftracks blazed, a as a third machine gun manned by a group of Germans near the group of boulders opened up. Two Third Recon Team soldiers will cut down by the hail of 7.92mm round, as the rest took cover behind vehicles or trees. (3RT: 9/12 infantry)

Akira Tomita turned the .50 caliber machine gun mounted on the Komatsu LAV towards one of the half tracks. Tracers flew through the sky as .50 BMG rounds blew straight through the armor of the halftrack. One of the rounds blew the had of the MG-34 gunner to a red mist, seconds before a tracer round entered the gas tank, causing the whole vehicle to go up in flames. Three more SS personnel were killed in the fireball. (SS: 1/2 halftracks, 14/23 Infantry).

The SS troops were now about 100 meters away, as the remaining two machine guns tried to pin down the Third Recon Team troops. However, Lt. Itami managed to lean out of the cover of the LAV and fired off three shots from his Howa in semi-automatic mode. The rounds impacted the head of the MG-34 gunner on the half track, killing him. (SS halftrack: gunner killed).

The lull in the machine gun fire allowed Sgt. Shino Kuribayashi to level her Howa on a group of four Germans attempting make a run for the forests to the west of the Third Recon's position and flank them.

Shino rested the rifle on the hood of a the Type 73 light truck with her bipod, and fired a burst of three rounds. One of the round struck an SS soldier with very conspicuous tanks on his back. The SS soldier's Flammenwerfer exploded in a ball of flames, kill the three SS enlisted men, as well as one of the two Feldwebels. "We're not your allies anymore, motherfuckers!", Shino yelled. By this point everyone in the team had realized the identity of their mysterious attackers. (SS: Infantry: 11\23, NCOs: 1/2)

A split second later, however, a Panzerfaust round impacted the Toyota LMV, sending it up in a flash of fire, killing the gunner and one other JSDF soldier in the explosion. (3RT: 7/13 infantry, 2/3 vehicles)

By that time, however, Kurata had reloaded the Panzerfaust 3, and the Nazis learned for a second time just how much improvement had been made over their version in 50 years. The rocket impacted the second half-track, reducing it to a flaming wreck and killing three men taking cover behind it. (SS: Infantry: 9/23, 0/2 halftracks).

As the half-track burned, the last surviving Feldwebel ordered his man to make a tactical retreat to the group of boulders. As they fled, Lt. Itami ordered the two vehicles of the Third Recon Team to advance, with the dismounted men taking cover behind the Komatsu LAV.

The SS MG-42 team and the rest of the SS troops fired on the Komatsu, but the machine gun fire simply bounced off the bulletproof glass and armor. Tomita and Nishina, the gunners of the two vehicles retaliated with overwhelming force. For a few second, bullets chipped pieces off the boulders as they ricocheted around the rocky outcrop, before several rounds riddled both of the two-man machine gun crew (SS: Infantry:7/23)

As the machine gun fire stopped and the men of the Third Recon Team entered in among the boulders, an SS soldier peeked out from behind a rock and fired his MP-40 at Lt. Itami, hitting him three times in the chest. Youji flinched from the impact, but survived thanks to his body armor, which stopped the 9mm rounds. The SS soldier was shocked, but tried to readjust his aim for Youji's head. Before he could pull the trigger again, however, Sgt. Kurata shot him with a short burst from his MP7 PDW, killing the SS man and staining the boulder behind him with blood. (SS Infantry: 6/23)

"L.T.", Kurata asked, "Are you all right"

Youji smiled and gave the thumbs up, betraying the easygoing attitude that made him an unlikely choice for a military officer. Less than a second after Kurata spoke, an explosion rang out. Shino Kuribayashi had thrown an M67 grenade around a corner in the maze of rock, and then burst in, bayoneted Howa in hand.

Shino entered to see the bloodied bodies of two Nazis killed by her grenade, and one very much surviving Feldwebel, who fired his Luger at her, hitting Shino twice in the chest. To his shock, the bullets seem to do nothing, there was not even any blood. It was as though the strange vest the female soldier wore over her uniform was bulletproof.

Shino lunged at the SS Feldwebel and knocked the pistol out of his hand. The SS officer jumped backwards and drew his Kampfmesser 42, and thrust it forward, the blade embedding itself in Shino's arm.

This served only to infuriate Shino, who struck the SS officer in the face with the butt of his rifle, knocking him backwards against a boulder. The last thing the SS officer saw was a look of psychotic bloodlust on the face of Shino Kuribayashi as she thrust the bayonet into his neck (SS: 3/23).

Shino advanced past the body of the SS officer as she heard the sound of a car starting in the distance. The three survivors of the SS unit had started the Kubelwagen staff car and drove away as quickly as the vehicle would carry them. Shino fired a couple of hastily aimed bursts at the vehicle, all three of them missing. (SS: 3/23, retreated)

Lt. Itami and two other 3RT soldiers walked up to Shino, who asked, "Do we pursue them sir?".

"Negative", Itami replied, somewhat disappointing Shino, as the team's medic, Sgt. Kurokawa, examined the knife wound in Kuribayashi's arm.

Meanwhile, Nishina had found the dead SS officer's Luger. Realizing the importantance of this, Itami said, "You three", he said, motioning to Kurata, Nishina, and Tomita, "Collect some enemy weapons and other items, high command will want evidence of this. If anyone has a camera, take some pictures. Everyone else, recover any of our casualties, no one is left behind, living or dead.", Youji commanded.

WINNER: Third Recon Team  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

The Third Recon Team had the advantage of far superior firepower, as well as faster, if less well armored vehicles. While Itami was something of a slacker, he nonetheless possessed hidden tactical genius that came to light in dangerous situations. While the SS had more men, and more experience, they could not over come the superior fire power, particularly the far superior volume of fire of the automatic Howa rifles.


	68. Chapter 68

Kaede "Lucy" (Elfen Lied) vs SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)

Kaede, better known as Lucy, the diclonius, a superhuman formerly imprisoned in a lab with vendetta against the human race

VS

SCP-076, the ancient superhuman warrior bent on escaping the clutches of the SCP Foundation... and killing anyone who gets in his way...

Who is deadliest?

Kaede/"Lucy"

Originally known as Kaede, "Lucy" is a diclonius, a subspecies of the human race distinguished by two conical "horn-like" projection from their head, and possessing invisible limbs called vectors, capable of vibrating fast enough to cut through flesh, and strong enough to crush objects or throw them with extreme force, and even block small caliber bullets (though not large caliber rounds). Diclonius are known to be extremely violent towards humans, however, it is never truly determined if this is nature or nurture, as "Lucy" spent much or her life held captive in a laboratory and subjected to various experiments, and during her time on the run as a child, lived in an orphanage, where she was repeatedly bullied. In spite of her nature, Lucy does make a few human friends, both in her time as a child, and when she escapes the laboratory later in life. "Lucy" was considered a "next step in evolution" by the scientist who held her captive, and was thus named after the most complete skeleton of the Australapithicus Afarensis, the early human ancestor.  
>WeaponsPowers  
>Vectors<br>Elfen Lied ep2 Vectors

"Lucy's" Vectors are four invisible limbs capable of vibrating at high speeds, cutting through objects like a vibroblade, easily cutting through flesh, as well as being able to strike with destructive force, throw small to medium-sized objects at high speeds, turning mundane objects from pens to 2x4s into lethal projectiles, block small caliber ammunition and lift objects up the size of a small boat, and even lift "Lucy" into the air, giving her the ability to seem to hover. The vectors are not without their weaknesses, however, as damage to the conical, horn-like pertrusions on Lucy's head can disable her vectors, and the vectors have a maximum range of only four meters.  
>Thrown Objects<p>

"Lucy" is capable of using her vectors to pick up objects and throw them at extremely high velocities. For instance, throwing a pen will cause it to impact with force similar to a bullet, while 2x4s can be throw hard enough to embed them in concrete.  
>MP5 Submachine Gun<br>Lucy with a gun  
>SAS H&amp;K MP5<p>

The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by 40 countries several years after it was manufactured and by numerous law enforcement and security organizations. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. Their are currently 22 variants of the MP5, the two most popular being the MP5A4 and the MP5K. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 900 rpm.  
>SCP-076<br>Able SCP-076-2

SCP-076, also known as "Subject Able", is a mysterious man of apparent Middle Eastern origin who was found in a stone coffin dated to be about ten thousand years old, currently stored at a high-security facility. Upon opening of the coffin, SCP-076 will reanimate and often enter a "rage state" in which he will violently attack anyone he encounters. However, SCP-076 is by no means a mere beast, as can be spoken with in both English, and several dialects of ancient Sumerian. He also has knowledge of military tactics, human anatomy, metallurgy, and strangely, cattle breeding. In spite of his intelligence, SCP-076 is either sociopathic or thinks in a manner alien to normal humans, having no understanding of the concepts of love or equality, and showing no interest in sex- gender is nothing but a means of visual identification to him.

SCP-076 is shown to possess superhuman strength, speed, and agility, being able to rip through a steel blast door, cover 64 meters of ground in seconds, swat bullets out of the air with a piece of rebar, survive multiple .50 caliber rounds to the head, and, most mysteriously, pull melee weapons out of apparently thin air. SCP-076 has even put up a fight against SCP-682, though he was killed in the end. "Able" can be killed by severe damage, such as sustained heavy machine gun fire, but he will respawn in his coffin after between anywhere from six hours to twenty-five years, though he will be physically dead until the coffin is reopened.

After a period of containment in the facility, SCP-076 showed some emotions of other than pure rage, namely respect for those he considers a worthy adversary. When SCP-076 escaped, he kept asking where an SCP agent who managed to "kill" him multiple times was. When he discovered the agent's death, he lost all interest in killing the personnel at the base, believing he no longer had a worthy adversary. He was also infuriated to learn the agent died in a misplaced air strike, stating that a man like that deserved to die in direct combat. After this was discovered, SCP-076 was asked if he would help the Mobile Task Force to carry out some of the most dangerous missions.

SCP-076 agreed, even under the condition he was given an explosive collar to control him, and personally hand-picked a group of operatives from the elite of the Mobile Task Forces he seemed worthy to work with him. This unit was sent to capture or eliminate various highly dangerous phenomena and creatures, and was on loan for missions with a redacted military force in a redacted location (possibly the US military in Iraq or Afghanistan).

The Task Force was also expanded to include SCP-105 or "Iris", a teenage girl with the ability to see any location in a photograph in real time, and "reach through" the photo and manipulate the area depicted in the image.

The plan fell apart, however, when SCP-076 started to get "bored" between missions, having no desires other than to kill. SCP-076 eventually managed to disarm his explosive collar, and escaped, forcing the base personnel to detonate an on-site nuclear warhead. Somehow, SCP-076 survived, but was later recaptured.  
>WeaponsPowers  
>Edged Weapon Creation<p>

SCP-076 is capable of manifesting a variety of edged weapons at will. These weapons include a pair of short swords, a two-handed claymore, a large mace on a six foot shaft, a large battle axe, several oversized chakrams, and even a pair of giant mechanical scissors. Many of these weapons have an almost microscopic, rotating, serrated edge which causes a chainsaw-like effect, easily cutting through even the flesh of SCP-682.  
>Superhuman Physical Abilities<p>

SCP-076 possesses a variety of superhuman physical abilities. For instance, he possesses superhuman strength, to the point where he is able to break open a steel blast door with his bare hands in four minutes. SCP-076 also posesses superhuman speed, capable of running over 64 meters in three seconds, and is even able to deflect handgun and assault rifle bullets with a piece of steel rebar, or, presumably, one of his weapons. SCP-076 also possesses superhuman resilience, being able to survive multiple headshots with a .50 caliber weapon before dying, and even survive an hour underwater before asphyxiating.

Explanations

Lucy takes a slight edge for agility for her use of her vectors to jump extended distances, even being able to stand on her vectors, making her able to hover. Lucy also takes a slight edge for brutality, as she has been known to take pleasure in torturing others, unlike SCP-076, who will kill without hesitation, but takes no pleasure in extending the suffering of his victim. Both of them, obviously, score top marks on killer instinct. SCP-076 takes a slight edge in terms of intelligence, as well as durability, being able to survive multiple .50 BMG rounds to the head. Lucy can be theoretically killed by normal amounts of gunfire, however, though she does have her vectors, which can stop small caliber rounds and slow down heavier bullets. Lucy is only as physically strong as a normal human in terms of her actual body, however, her vectors have a destructive capacity greater than even SCP-076's considerable strength. Lucy also takes mental health- she is, at least in some cases, able to stop herself from killing, while SCP-076 has a much more tenuous grip on his sanity, being easily provoked into a "rage state" where he will kill indiscriminately. SCP-076 takes reflexes as he is literally able to dodge or block bullets.  
>Notes<p>

The Lucy in this battle will be the anime version, so she will NOT be as powerful as she is in the end of the manga. Also, for the purposes of this match, Lucy will NOT revert back into her "Nyu" personality.  
>The battle will take place in deserted city street, filled the bodies of Lucy's victims, including a group of Mobile Task Force Omega-7 troops (the source of the MP5).<br>While SCP-076 cannot be permanantly be killed, with the possible exception of a scenario where his "respawn sarcophagous" is destroyed, killing him temporarily will count as a victory for Lucy.

Battle

The diclonius known as Lucy stepped over the mangled body of a soldier she had killed moments ago. This soldier was much like the others that had come for her, but she noticed he had a different insignia than the JSDF and SAT soldiers she had faced previously.

This man's insignia featured a circle with three rectangular points protruding from the circle in a triangular pattern. Within this was a smaller circle, with three arrows originating just below the three rectangular points going into the center of the circle. Below that, was a phrase in English: "SCP Foundation: Secure, Contain, Protect". Below that was another phrase: Mobile Task Force Omega-7.

Suddenly, Lucy heard a whooshing sound over her head, and turned to see an oversized chakram had embedded itself right into a brick wall. Lucy turned to face a man of apparently Middle-Eastern origin, with tattoos of mysterious symbols all over his body, wielding a second chakram.

Lucy summoned her vectors and seized four MP5s from the fallen soldiers, and turned them towards her mysterious adversary, pulling all four triggers at once. The first few bullets pierced the man's body, one going straight between his eyes. Lucy thought she had one...

But she had not. SCP-076 started running, staying one step ahead of Lucy's aim, throwing the second chakram, which the diclonius evaded. Lucy expended all 120 bullets in the four magazines. Save for first few, which hit to little effect, Able had evaded all of them.

Furiously, Lucy threw all four of the empty guns at hundreds of meters per second with her vectors. One of them was cut down by Able, who drew a katana seemingly out of no where, while the other smashed holes into a brick wall.

Able then lunged at Lucy with his katana, making a downward diagonal slash. However, Lucy evaded, slamming her vectors on the ground, pushing her off, jumping into the roof of a three story building.

Several bricks impacted like cannonballs, knocking SCP-076 flat on his back, before he was pinned to the street by a flying piece of rebar, which impaled him through the chest. Lucy than used her vectors to seem to "hover" downwards, standing on top of her downed adversary.

Lucy then used her vectors to slice off Able's right arm, which held the katana. The blade dissipated as soon as it left his grip. Able, however, was not finished yet. He pulled the piece of rebar out of his own chest and struck Lucy in the chest with it, knocking her several feet away.

The Lucy got back up as "Able" summoned a five-foot bardiche with a two-foot microvibrating edge blade. Amazingly, Able was able to wield this massive weapon one-handed. Lucy used all of her vector to pick up a small car and throw it at Able.

As the flying vehicle flew at him, Able swung his bardiche, the massive axe chopping the car clean in two. The two halves kept going, smashing more holes into the brick wall behind him as SCP-076 lunged in for the kill.

Lucy brought up her vectors to block the attack, but to her terror, the massive blade went right through them. Lucy then met the fact of so many of her victims, sliced clean in half by Able's blade. Still, for a split second, she remained concious. The last thing she saw was Able bringing down his great axe onto her head. Then the diclonius queen knew no more.

Winner: SCP-076

Reasons

SCP-076 won this battle, albeit with injury because of his far greater combat experience against anomalous beings such as Lucy. This, along with his inhuman durability and strength gave him the edge he needed to win this battle.


	69. Chapter 69

The West, A land of Great Civilizations and Brutal Barbarians vs... The East, Land of Exotic Beauty and Savage Skill...Which is Deadliest?!

This is and army vs army fight, with warriors from differnt times from Europe and Asia, fighting in one large battle.

The Eastern armys will be comprised of

Eastern Warriors Samurai Rajput Mongol Horseman Persian Immortal Shaolin Monk Qin Dynastys warriors Turkish Warrior

Stength Highly trained, can fight well at both long and short range. A born Warrior, highly trained and weilds weapons that are highly exotic and unknown to most opponents. Highly mobile and can shoot arrows from horseback. Elite of the Persian Empire, trained sense a young age to fight for Persia, has both long range and close range weapons. Highly skilled in martail arts and in the weapons they use. Work well in army vs army style combat. Wears robust armor, can fight on both foot and horseback.

Weakness Only real experiance is fighting other Samurai. Mail armor is butted and relativly easy to penetrate. Isn't heavy calvery, lacks metal armor. Sheild is wicker, offers little protection. Lacks any protective armor. Armor is relativly light and offers less protection. Few weapons that work well against heavily armored enemys.

The Western Warriors will charge back with

Western Warriors The Greek Hoplite Roman Legion Viking Raiders Celtic Warband Medevial Knights English Longbow men Macedonian cavalry

Stength Fights well in formation, heavy armor. Profesional army, well equiped. Fights well both in and out of formations, Warrior mentality. Uses a large varity of weapons, Big ,powerful and nimble. Has the strongest armour of all warriors on the battle feild . Is using the bow with the most power on the battle feild, with Bodkin arrow tips. Highly mobile and well armoured.

Weakness Slow moving in formations, sides and rear vulnarable. While more mobile than the phalanx, still has to stay in formation to fight to full affectiveness, slwoing them down. Mail armor offers little protection against blunt force. Excepting the upper class and mercenarys, wears little armor and relies mostly on his sheild for protection. While on foot, heavy armor slows him down and cost a good deal of energy. Poorly equiped for close combat. Falls short to the Mongol Calvalry when it comes to ranged combat.

But there's one thing that's needed before this battle can start. Both armys need Commanders. I want you guys to nominate who you think the best leaders from history will lead these armys.

Commanders

For the West

Alexander the Great

Richard the Lionheart

Brennus

Augustus Caesar

Harald Hardrada

For the East

Saladin

Sun Tzu

Oda Nobunaga

Genghis Khan

Darius I

Battle

The army of the East has marched to a field, with thick forest on either. Saladin rides at the front of the army the clear field commander, Sun Tzu riding next to him. Sun Tzu turns to Saladin "Are you sure that he will show up?" "Isn't predicting the enemy's movements you're specialty." Saladin responds not even turning to look to the other commander, just staring ahead, watching for the enemy. "Only when I know my enemy, I'm fairly lacking in this situation." He'll be here; if I know one thing about him he'll be here."

No sooner than he finished that sentence they heard trumpets and horns blaring, loud chanting and the racket of weapons banging on shields. The army of the West came into view over the hill with Richard the Lionheart and Alexander the Great riding at the front. Saladin and Sun Tzu started to ride out while Alexander and Richard did the same.

The four Generals meet in the no-man's land between their two forces. Saladin and Richard gave each a look; clearly each respects the other at commander and warrior. However Alexander the Sun Tzu looks at each other with contempt at best. Alexander is the first to speak "You have one chance to surrender, or face total annihilation." Sun Tzu looked past Alexander to the army of the West, seeing while there were clearly organized troops in the Hoplites and Roman legion, he also see's a lack of cohesion in the Celts and Vikings "We'll take our chances with you savage bands." The two great tacticians stare at each other with disdain. Seeing that a battle is going to happen the Generals wheel there horse around and ride back to their army's.

Alexander rides off the lead his cavalry, Richard rides up to the center commander Augustus Caesar. "You take the center command, Alexander and I are going to take the Cavalry and swing around the back, you and the other commanders will take the front." Augustus simply nods and puts his helmet on; Richard quickly rides off to give the same orders to Brennus and Hardrada.

Saladin has placed Sun Tzu at the center of their army, while he rides in front shouting orders. While he rides back to center the Qin Warriors, Samurai and Rajput start moving out. The battle has started, there's no stopping it now.

The Samurai start the battle with Nobunaga calling for a volley of arrows at the Celtic war band opposite of them. Most are harmlessly caught in the shields but a few hit their target. Brennus seeing that his opponent has been chosen for him, he raised his sword shouting a war and starts the Celtic war charge.

On the opposite side the Rajput have charged the Viking line, and the Viking's under Hardrada run out to meet there foe. Chakram and spears fly into the enemy lines, neither gathering a large number of kills but are spilling blood none the less.

In the center Caesar has sent the hoplites out to meet the Chinese warriors. The faster moving Qin warrior hit the phalanx with terrible results; they are being devastated by the heavily armored hoplites. Starting lose heart many of the Qin try to run but soon realize the Roman Legions have swung around around and started attacking there flanks and rear.

Darius I see's this and looks to Sun Tzu "I'm sending the elites" Sun Tzu nods in agreement. Darius I rides his chariot to the front of the Immortals "Archers!" he shouts, and the Immortals all notch arrows. "Shoot straight, try to avoid our allies." Following orders the Immortals let loose an enormous volley, mostly hitting the Roman lines, with little friendly fire. The Romans who have had their backs exposed to the Persians while attacking the Qin warriors take the first large lost of the battle. Quickly they turn to face the second volley, this time receiving no casualty. Now the Romans start marching on the immortals.

Back the Celtic/ Samurai conflict the Celtic war charge has had the desired affected of shocking the samurai. There were not use to the berserk battle charges, but Nobunaga keeps the men in line and now the fight has gone into a series of one on one fight. The fight is to even to make out who has the advantage. The Celt's size and shield are foreign to the Samurai, but the samurai on the whole have more body protection. This skirmish could go either way.

The Vikings are having better luck with the Rajput. By using a combination of single combat and shield walls the Rajput are having a hard time with this opponent.

The Roman lines are advancing on the immortals, which arrows are starting to wear them down. Caesar sees the archers wearing down his troops. Turning his horse around he faces the Longbow men. Raising his sword, signaling the archers to get ready for a volley, they all notch arrows. Swinging his sword down the archers let a volley loose. The Bodkin tips make a huge impact on the immortals there light shields and armor do almost nothing to stop the arrows. Seeing this Darius gives the order to charge, knowing the western army is less likely to fire on his troops if they are in close proximity to their own soldiers.

Saladin also seeing the affect of the English archers rides to the Mongol Horse men who have yet to see action in this fight riding up to Genghis Khan. "See what you can do about thinning the heard; try to get those archers out of the equation."

Not missing a beat the Mongol ride out and start firing on the western warriors. However they barley get start before they notice the Macedonian cavalry, charging on them. They barley get a few shoots off before Alexander slams into Mongol line. Up close the Macedonians are pressing their armor advantage, using there xystons to impale the lightly armored Mongols.

Alexander is searching for Khan in the chaos of the fight. And soon sees him and viscera. They charge Each other swords drawn. As they ride past each other they swing with the full intent of killing each other. Khans bounce of Alexander's armor, while Alexander takes Khan off his horse. As Khan tumbles to the ground he picks a spear from a fallen warrior. An Alexander wheel about to finish the job, Khan impales his horse, sending Alexander to the ground. Know both are on the ground and are engaged in a violent sword duel. Alexander picks up a shield as does Khan. A series of strikes, parry and deflections goes on and on, until Khan tries for one last strike, which Alexander slams away with his shield and thrust, threw Khans' leather armor. Not taking time to gloat Alexander goes and retrieves Khans horse and reenters the battle at large.

Sun Tzu seeing the battle is not going in there favor dismounts his horse and runs over the Shaolin Monks. Gesturing for them to follow he leads them into the forest on their left.

Saladin has taken the Turkish warriors, to try in aid the Samurai and help them break the Celtic line, but is taken by surprise by Richard and his Knights. Richard is just as surprised, he hadn't expected for the Turks to try and swing around. He was planning on them attacking head on and using the "Hammer and Anvil" tactic on them. Now he was engaged in battle he wasn't expecting.

Back at the Celt and Samurai line Brennus was looking for a worthy opponent, and notices the apparent leader, Nobunaga. Nobunaga isn't oblivious to this, he sees the large warrior staring him down. Drawing his Katana he runs to fight the giant Celt. Swords clash as the two legends start to duel.

The Qin soldiers have almost all be destroyed, the remaining warriors are routing, and running is random directions. Augustus has now ridden to the front of the Hoplite line, as they go to support the Roman Legions who aren't faring as well as he'd like against the immortals, who were using the open field to full affect. Darius see's Caesar riding quickly to the front lines ordering his chariot driver to take him to the side of the battle. Augustus doesn't notice the other leader. Darius takes his own bow and shoot a single arrow, hitting Augustus in between his armor on his chest. Stopping dead he looks around in apparent shock he's been hit. He falls of his horse; his guard can't believe it and see's Darius riding back to the back line. With the lost of their commander the Hoplites are in disarray. Darius seeing this sends more immortals to attack the Greeks.

The Rajput aren't fairing well against the Vikings, seeing that this isn't working the commander orders them to break the attack. They start run around the side of the Vikings, there making a break for the longbow men.

In an unplanned coincident Sun Tzu has lead the Monks threw the surrounding woods, to attack the English bowmen, with Rajput attacking from one side and Monks with Sun Tzu coming from the back. They try shooting but are taken completely by surprise by the sudden attack. Taking their few close combat weapons, they try to fight them off. There early shots helped thin there number but now that there up close there at a major disadvantage. The following band of Viking raiders come a short while later but the damage is done. The long bowmen are no long going to be able to fight affectively. Sun Tzu seeing the Vikings takes the Monks to attack the back of the Phalanx formation. The Rajput stays to hold the Vikings while the Monks attack the Phalanx weak points.

Brennus and Nobunaga have be fighting in duel for some time now. Brennus is pushing an advantage, using his size advantage to overpower Nobunaga.

The sudden attack on the Phalanx rear is causing chaos throughout the ranks. With Immortals on one side and the Monks on the other side the formation was starting to break apart and going into skirmishes. However this works in the favor of the west against the monks, who lack of armor is now working against them. But the Immortals are proving more difficult.

The Turks and Knights are in a dead lock, neither is gaining a clear advantage over the other.

In the center the East is pressing there advantage of one-one combat against the Greeks. The Roman formations are still holding but the Eastern forces are starting to surround them.

But with a sudden crash like thunder the tides of battle change. Alexander the Great was swung around the back of the Easter army. He has managed to route the Mongols who soon became disheartened when they found out there leader was slain. The Turks and Immortals are now facing attacks from both sides and a quickly being whittled down.

Sun Tzu is looking around the battle field trying to figure out a way to fix this turn of event. He doesn't get long however, He is suddenly attacked by a large figure; Harald Hardrada has managed to defeat the Rajput come to finish off the monks. Sun Tzu draws his sword and tries to fight, but Hardrada is too powerful and to seasoned to be taken down by a philosopher. Striking Sun Tzu hard on the head with the pommel of his sword he sends the General to the ground.

Seeing their immediate commander is down, the monks get on their knees, not in submission but in a desire to end the bloodshed in fight they see as over.

The Macedonian horsemen have crushed the Immortal and Samurai lines. And the last few are being finished off, Nobunaga has lost his fighting edge, disheartened by sudden turn of tide causes him distraction. Using this Brennus takes one last mighty swing with his sword, taking Nobunaga's head from his shoulder. Picking up the severed head Brennus raises it high shouting "Vae Victis!"

The Hammer has struck the Anvil, and the Eastern army has been smashed, and the remaining leaders and men captured. Alexander and Richard the Lion heart see their victory before them and raises there sword high shouting "Hail Men of the West!" The victorious soldiers repeat the chant, over and over.

Winners: ARMY OF THE WEST


	70. Chapter 70

Highlander, fearless warrior of the Scottish highlands vs The Ming Warrior, the foot solider's who helped to make one of the greatest empire's the world has ever seen. Who Is Deadliest?!

The Highlander open's fire with

Long Range  
>Firelock (with bayonet)<br>Mid Range Flint lock pistol  
>Short Range Scottish broadsword and dirk dagger<br>Special Gernade

The Ming Warrior shoots back with

Long Range  
>Ming Dynasty Match Lock<br>Mid Range 3 barrel pole canon  
>Short Range Dao sword<br>Special Mechanical land mine

While similar to Ming warrior vs Musketeer, I fell this match will be more evenly matched, mostly do to the Highlander's not having the steel cuirass.  
>Battle<p>

Highlanders RedRedRedRedRed  
>Ming Warriors GreenGreenGreenGreenGreen<p>

The fight opens with five Highlanders sitting in there camp, cooking there meal for the night, laughing and joking.

In the woods a short distance away four Ming warriors are making there way towards the highlander's camp, while the fifth set's a the mechanical land mine with a trip wire.

As the Ming warrior's try to stay quiet on there approch, the fifth warrior runs to catch up but looses his footing a falls on a patch of thistles, and lets out a cry as the thorny flower pricks him in the face.

At the Camp the Highlanders hear the cry and stop what there doing, the commander makes some quick hand gestures and the rest of the group picks up there weapons and run in different directions.

The Ming warrior commander strikes his fallen comrade as he get's back up on his feet for possibly giving there position away. Pressing forward the see the camp fire. Seeing that the camp appears empty, he sends the warrior that fell to inspect it, giving his commander a look of fear, he is pushed out. Holding his matchlock ready he walks out to insepct the camp.

The Highlander commander has his firelock aimmed into the center of the camp, he see's the Ming warrior, not wasting a second he fires Green.

Seeing the smoke the Ming Commander firces his match lock at the Highlander commander, but hits the tree he was hiding behinf instead. Taking a pole canon the Ming commander sends his men around into the surroundiing woods as he goes after the Highland Commander.

One of the Highlanders see's the Ming commander going after his comander and steps out from his hifing place to get a clear shot. Squeezing the trigger, and nothing happens, Taking this advantage of the mis-fire the Ming Commander fires his pole canon into the chest of the Highlander Red. Seeing him fall dead the Ming Commander continues on after the Highlander commander.

Two Ming warriors are making there way thru the woods looking for the remaning scotsman. One of the highlanders hiding behind a tree draws his dirk and flintlock. Walking out from behind the tree he get's behinf the Ming warriors and shoots one of the Ming warriors in the back Green. As the first one falls he goes after the second with his dagger. However the second Ming warrior grabs his arm and throwns him to the ground, the draws Dao. The Highlander trys go after Ming warrior, but his dagger is knocked out of his hand witht he Dao, his throat is cut on he back swing Red. Looking at the dying Scotsman, he hears a thump at his feet. Looking down he sees a lite gernade, yelling as it goes off Green. The Highlander who threw it smirks at this a set's off the find his commerades.

The Highlander who threw the gernade, hears some fighting and runs to investigate. He see's one og his commerades on the gorunf bleeding, apprently having be shot in the leg. The Highlander goes to help his commerade, the wounded Highlander looks up yelling "Stop it's a.." but a loud bang rings out Red. One of the Ming warrirors had set a trap and walks out to finish off the wounded Highlander. However in a rage the wounder Highlander pushed off his good leg and tackles the Ming warrior. As the stumble back, the trip the mechanical land mine wire Green Red.

Stoping after hearing a particulaly lound explosion the Highland commander stops for a second, but continues on. The Ming commander stoped as well but continues keeps after the Highland commander.

The Highland commander afixs his Bayonet to his firelock and set's up for an ambush. As the Ming Commander comes into view he fires, but misses. The Ming Commander then fires at Commander as he runs off, the shot goes over his shoulder. He fires his last shot but it to misses. He draws Dao and runs after the Highlander.

Running up the path after his oppoenet he can't find him. Looking around he can locate him. The Highland commander however was hiding in a tree and jumps down knocking the Ming commander off his feet but falling him self. As they get the Highlander stabs at the Ming commander with his Bayonet, but it's batted away. The Ming Commander swing down, but his sword blocked with the rifle, but the Ming commander quickly kicks the Highlander in the chest, making his stumble back droping his firelock. The Ming Commander swing at him again, but the highland commander uses his targe to block the strike and draws his broadsword.

Now facing a duel the two back away from each other. Facing each other down, the Ming commander is the first to attack swinging his dao at the Highlander, which is deflected with he targe. The Highlander goes for a thrust, but it is batted away with the dao. The Ming commander takes another swing only this time aiming for the sheild, shopping deeply into it, and yanks it out of the Highlander hands. Having disarmmed his oppoent of his defense, he goes in for the kill. However the Highland commander draws his dirk and uses it to parry the the dao and thrust his broad sword into the Ming commander's chest. The Ming commander, looks at the Highland commander wide eye. The Highland commander pushes even deeper, the Ming commander spits up blood and falls Green.

Looking down at the dead commander the Highland commander raises his sword high shouting "Scotland forever."

WINNER: Highlander


	71. Chapter 71

Dexter Morgan: A Blood Spatter Analyst by day for The Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer who hunts other killers by night vs. Fuminori Sakisaka : A young medical student whose perception of the world was altered into something beyond his control by a horrible accident, now accompanied by a mysterious young girl Fuminori become a ruthless killer who dines on human flesh. WHO IS DEADLIEST!

Origin: Darkly Dreaming Dexter 2004

Timeline: Mid 1990s-present

Region of Operation: Miami, FL

Number of Victims: 70+

Brief Bio: After seeing his mother brutally killed and left inside the cargo with mangled corpse covered in blood at a very early age, Dexter was rescued by Officer Harry Morgan who arrived on the scene and taken the young child under his care after the tragic accident; At a very early age Dexter began to show signs of being a psychopath by killing the neighbor's dog when it's loud barking bothered his sickly mother, worrying about what would become of his foster son Harry Morgan began to teach Dexter on how to become "normal" and to focus his killing urges on those who "deserve" it in order to survive. Now in his Mid 30's, Dexter Morgan is a Blood Spatter Analyst for the Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer vigilante by night.  
>Weapons<br>Weapon of Choice Knives/Garrote Combo  
>Close Quater Combat Jujitsu<br>Modus Operandi Dexter usually sneaks up behind his opponents at night(sometimes in the daylight with no witnesses or inside a car if the victim has one) and strangles them by the neck with his garrote until they fall unconcious, he then takes him to his kill site and ties them up on a table. He then ills them with a stab in the chest.

Origin: Saya no Uta 2003

Timeline: 2003-present

Region of Operation: Tokyo, Japan

Number of Victims: 5+

Brief Bio:Fuminori Sakisaka was medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. Fuminori is further destabilized when he meets a "girl" who introduces herself as "Saya". Saya appears normal to Fuminori, while in actuality she is an extradimensional alien creature similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as. Fuminori later falls in love with "Saya" and under her influence, commits a number of murders and begins engaging in cannibalism after he discovers his taste for human flesh.  
>Weapons<br>Weapon of Choice Butcher Knife/Ax combo  
>Close Quater Combat Street Fighting<br>Modus Operandi Fuminori bltiz attack his victims and hacks them to death with a knife or ax without mercy until death. He then chops up the body and consumes them.

Wikia  
>Start a wiki<br>Video Games  
>Entertainment<br>Lifestyle  
>06 Nov 2014 12:09:17 (UTC)<p>

Log in  
>Username<br>Password  
>Forgot your password?<br>Stay logged in  
>Or<br>Connect  
>Sign up<p>

Deadliest Fiction Wiki

On the Wiki  
>Wiki Activity<br>Random article  
>Videos<br>Photos  
>Chat<br>Forum  
>Maps<br>Policies  
>Community<br>D • W • N

Contribute  
>Watchlist Random article Recent changes<br>Comments23  
>Halloween Collaboration with SPARTAN 119: Dexter Morgan (Dexter) vs. Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya no Uta)<br>MrPacheco101 MrPacheco101 October 24, 2011 User blog:MrPacheco101

Dexter Morgan :Dexter Morgan: A Blood Spatter Analyst by day for The Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer who hunts other killers by night vs. Fuminori Sakisaka : A young medical student whose perception of the world was altered into something beyond his control by a horrible accident, now accompanied by a mysterious young girl Fuminori become a ruthless killer who dines on human flesh. WHO IS DEADLIEST!?  
>Contents<br>[show]  
>Dexter Morgan<br>Dexter

Origin: Darkly Dreaming Dexter 2004

Timeline: Mid 1990s-present

Region of Operation: Miami, FL

Number of Victims: 70+

Brief Bio: After seeing his mother brutally killed and left inside the cargo with mangled corpse covered in blood at a very early age, Dexter was rescued by Officer Harry Morgan who arrived on the scene and taken the young child under his care after the tragic accident; At a very early age Dexter began to show signs of being a psychopath by killing the neighbor's dog when it's loud barking bothered his sickly mother, worrying about what would become of his foster son Harry Morgan began to teach Dexter on how to become "normal" and to focus his killing urges on those who "deserve" it in order to survive. Now in his Mid 30's, Dexter Morgan is a Blood Spatter Analyst for the Miami Police Department by day who moonlights as a serial killer vigilante by night.  
>Weapons<br>Weapon of Choice Knives/Garrote Combo  
>Close Quater Combat Jujitsu<br>Modus Operandi Dexter usually sneaks up behind his opponents at night(sometimes in the daylight with no witnesses or inside a car if the victim has one) and strangles them by the neck with his garrote until they fall unconcious, he then takes him to his kill site and ties them up on a table. He then ills them with a stab in the chest.

Weapon Showcase

Dexter's M.O.

[Expand slideshow] 3 of 3  
>Add photo<p>

Fuminori Sakisaka  
>Fuminori<p>

Origin: Saya no Uta 2003

Timeline: 2003-present

Region of Operation: Tokyo, Japan

Number of Victims: 5+

Brief Bio:Fuminori Sakisaka was medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. Fuminori is further destabilized when he meets a "girl" who introduces herself as "Saya". Saya appears normal to Fuminori, while in actuality she is an extradimensional alien creature similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as. Fuminori later falls in love with "Saya" and under her influence, commits a number of murders and begins engaging in cannibalism after he discovers his taste for human flesh.  
>Weapons<br>Weapon of Choice Butcher Knife/Ax combo  
>Close Quater Combat Street Fighting<br>Modus Operandi Fuminori bltiz attack his victims and hacks them to death with a knife or ax without mercy until death. He then chops up the body and consumes them.

Weapons Showcase

Butcher Knife as it would appear in Fuminori's vision(in reality its just a regular knife)

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 3  
>Add photo<p>

Weapon Comparison  
>Weapon of Choice: KnifeGarrote combo vs. Butcher Knife/Ax combo

Knife vs. Butcher Knife: Both Knives appear to have an 8-9 inch blade that is able to slash and stab opponents, but Dexter's knife seems more suitable for combat than Fuminori's which is made for cuttign and consuming flesh. Edge: Dexter

Garrote vs. Ax: Although the Garrote is an etremly lethal weapon it requires alot more close up and stealth, while Fuminori's Ax has a longer reach and is able to hack his opponents to death. Edge: Fuminori  
>Close Quater Combat: Jujitsu vs. Street Fighting<p>

It's pretty obvious if you have more training in close combat than the other guy, you obviously have the upperhand in the fight. Edge: Dexter  
>Modus Operandi<p>

It's basically careful planning vs. an all out blitz. Dexter's M.O. seems alot more thought out and carefully planned than Fuminori's who requires surprise and the first hit to succedd. Edge: Dexter  
>X-Factor<p>

Dexter Morgan X-Factor Fuminori Sakisaka

90 Stealth 60

87 Brutality 94

70 Psychological Health 17

90 Killer Instinct 90

90 Training 9

88 Intelligence 87

84 Agility 88

82 Physical Strength 71  
>Explaination<p>

Stealth: Dexter was trained by his foster father to be stealthy and get the upper hand on his targets when they least expect , and has been perfecting this method for quite some on the other hand got the drop on someone twice and is shown to have some stealth in him, but nothing comparable to Dexter. Edge goes to Dexter Morgan

Brutality: Even though Dexter is a serial killer and is ruthless to his victim, he only targets killers only(with the exception of the p*** and the mercy kill of a longtime friend in Season 3) and nothing more. Fuminori on the other hand- with his altered perception of everything as blod, gore, and blob like monsters- Has no quarlm in killing anyone since he believes he's killing monsters. Edge goes to Fuminori

Psychological Health: Both are sick in the head, but Dexter seems to have better control of his urges and focuses them on his intended targets than the innocent while Fuminori believes everything around him is mad. Edge is obviously to Dexter.

Killer Instict: Both are pure sociopaths. Both are born with the insticts to kill, so obviously this is a tie.

Training: Dexter seems to be the more combat oriented one since he has ben trained in the art of Jujitsu and other grappling techniques while Fuminori relies mostly on pure instinct. Edge goes to Mr. Morgan

Intelligence: Both are very intelligent, even though they are serial killers. Dexter Morgan completed college, was once a medical student, and is a Blood Spatter Analyst for the Police Department. Fuminori is a medical student at the University of Tokyo, one of the most prestigious university in Japan. The Edge goes to Dexter due to his knowledge in law enforcemnt.

Agility: Dexter is very quick on his feet, but Fuminori's light muscular build gives him the slight edge in Agility. Edge for Fuminori.

Physical Strength: Dexter is very muscular built and is able to take people twice his size quite easily withut any hassle. Fuminori seems more used to fighting people his own size than those bigger than him. Edge goes to Dexter.

Battle

Prolouge

Taking place between the 5th and 6th season of Dexter.

Fuminori Sakisaka and his companion-the mysterious young girl known as "Saya"- escape from their nemesis Koji Tono and Ryoko Tanbo in Tokyo, Japan to Miami,FL in order to live out a "peaceful" existence together.

Several months later a string of gruesome murders plauge the sunshine city of Miami; each crime scene leaving a severed human limb laying on the ground covered in some kind of liquid secretion and a horrifying story to tell. The Miami Metro Police Department are left stump on what to do, but it seems these killings have sparked the interest of America's favorite serial killer next door who happens to be leading his own private investigation on the matter. What connections do Fuminori and Saya have in the murders? What terrifying secrets will Dexter uncover? One thing is for sure, whatever Dexter uncovers...will be something beyond his control.

[An abandoned looking house off the everglades.]

A black cat is seen walking across the railings- silently pressing its feet against the peeling white paint- in search of something, swaying its tail side to side. Earlier a strange, intoxicated scent hits the feline's sensitive nostrils; leading to its designated location. The creature hopes it is something sweet to fill its belly, or maybe a nice juicy mouse to gobble on. Unbeknownst to the creature someone… or something is watching it from afar. A soft screeching sound is heard, causing the cat's ears to move on contact; the feline turns around to see where the sound was coming from and finds the patio door slightly open for some odd reason. Thinking it as an open invitation, the cat jumps off from the railings to check what's inside the barren looking home. The sly creature enters the house slowly- putting one paw after the other against the old, creaking wooden floorboard- so its presence will not be detected. The cat looks around the presiding area; the intoxicating scent still lingers in the feline's nostril becoming ever so present. Suddenly a large shadow slow begins to cover the feline intruder. The cat turns around and…

A loud eerie shriek is heard.

[Meanwhile…]

Young Fuminori Sakisaki is seen driving across a paved dirt road in the Everglades; the former medical student had just back from a 2-day "hunt" in the city. His eyes grow tired of seeing the endless road of flesh and blood, the only thing dwelling in the young man's mind right now is getting back home so he can see his beloved "Saya" once more. "What's on the radio today." Fuminori said to himself. Fuminori turns the fleshy knob on the radio from side to side-causing the entire blood soaked fleshy inside of the car to shake from the vibration of the static- hoping to find something to make the long trip back home more bearable; the young Japanese youth puts it on a very popular station around Miami, and hears the eerie, gurgled up sound of what's suppose to be English. "Hmm." Annoyed, Sakisaka changes the channel again, only to hear the same gurgled up language from before. Fuminori then turns off the radio. "It's always the same thing." He said. After 20 minutes of driving Fuminori arrives at the abandoned house. "Home at last." He said with a smile, looking at the twisted mounds of red flesh he calls home. Fuminori gets out of the car and opens the trunk, filled with black heavy duty garbage bags covered in specs of blood; He opens up one of the bags, revealing them to be filled with globs of jiggling jelly green flesh. "This should be enough to last us." Fuminori said.

Fuminori opens the front door and takes a step inside the dust- filled place. "I'm home." He called out.

"Welcome home Fuminori-san." A gurgled up voice said. The young man turns his head to the side to see where the voice is coming from; a large, blob like figure is seen standing in the shadows. "Yes I am…" The figure slowly starts to step out into the light "Saya." Revealing itself to be a young girl in a plain white dress with long blue green hair and yellow eyes, her mouth is smeared with some kind of green liquid. The young man gives Saya a weird look.

"What is it?" She asked, in a nice, soothing voice.

"You got something there." He said, pointing around the mouth. Saya touches her mouth and sees specs of green greed fluid around her finger. The young girl's cheeks turn to a bright red, embarrassed Saya quickly wipes all of the green fluid away. Fuminori starts to chuckle causing Saya to chuckle also. " Sorry… I had myself a little snack before you came." She embarrassingly explained. "It's alright." He said with a smile. A short moment of silence fell upon the two lone figure. "Well… If you're still hungry I brought some of those fresh things from my trip, in fact there's a lot in the trunk." Fuminori said, breaking the silence. Saya gives him a warm smile and nods. "Yes, I would love to." She said.

Fuminori and Saya are seen feasting on the fruits he had harvested, their teeth tearing into the blob like flesh. The two didn't mind about cleanliness, in fact the entire dining table is covered in the globs sticky green fluid. After finishing up his meal Fuminori looks at Saya. " How'd you like it?" he asked. Saya takes a huge gulp of the rest of her meal. "It's delicious!" She exclaimed. Fuminori chuckled. "Glad to hear it." He said: then came the silence. Suddenly a sly smirk appears on Saya's face. "You Fuminori-san…" She said in a soothing eloquent voice, trailing her fingers around the table.

"What?" He asked.

"It's been such a while." She said.

"What do you mean" Fuminori said, confused on the situation. Saya's sly grin sudden becomes wider. "Well, ever since we left Tokyo Fuminori- san…" She gets up from the table and slowly walks towards the young man. "We never have been intimate in such a long time." She climbs on top of the young man's lap her, staring at him seductively. Fuminori's cheeks suddenly turn a shade of red. "Well I…" Saya pressed her fingers against his lips' silencing him. "Don't say anything." Saya began. "Let us recreate the world, let's turn it into a paradise." She then presses her lips against his lip, wrapping her long slender tentacles around the young man's neck- catching Fuminori by surprise. He then embraces his young lover, caressing her large, blob like body with his arms ever so tenderly. All of Fuminori's despairs of living in this gruesome, horrid hellhole washed away; for now…all Fuminori wants to do is be with his beloved Saya.

Forever and ever.

...

Tonight's the night.

Dexter is seen grabbing his father's trunk from his closet, opening it to reveal his bag of knives. He picks up one of the blades, running his finger along the smooth bladed edge before putting it back.

My Dark Passenger is dying to be out again and tonight… I will appease his thirst.

Dexter then walk towards his bedroom window, staring at the blood red moon hanging in the pitch darkness.

Tonight's a very special night also. It's the night of the blood red moon. I wonder why it blooms on this evening out of all the others. Is it because some random trajectory in the atmosphere that causes moon to glow a certain color? Or is it just a certain night where all the monsters come out to play. Even though I want to learn of this world's mystery, the only thing I desire the most is to know is… what is he doing tonight?

Dexter flashes back to the time where the time he saw that man. Six o' clock a.m. police get a dispatch at a public park where a male jogger found a piece of severed arm laying across the concrete sidewalk. Detectives Joey Quinn, Angel Batista, and Deborah Morgan arrive thirty minutes to the crime scene while Vince Masuka and the rest of the forensic team follow several minutes later. Dexter on the other hand arrives a lot later.

The three detectives stand around the crime scene.

"Another murder by The Cannibal. Same M.O. Same sick display." Angel said.

Deborah looks at the high amount of bloodstains around the severed limb. "Seemed like the sick-f—k didn't mind making a bigger mess than before." She remarked.

Vince picks up the severed arm with his gloved hands. " The victim appears to be female." He said looking at the slime-covered arm. "See." Vince points to the victim's fingers. "Blue-violet…kinky." He said with a chuckle. "Geeze Vince… do you have to make a gruesome sound perverted?" Deborah snipped, causing Quinn to snicker. Vince gives Deborah a mean stare. "Alright you two. Calm down and get back to work. We have to find who did this. Quinn get some information from the jogger who call, be sure to get whatever information you can. " Angel said, Quinn obliges and walks off. Masuka and Deborah both muttered something under their breath.

Dexter looks at blood spatters all around the vicinity.

For serial killers the ritual and kill are the most important things to their lives. In fact it's the only thing that makes the complete inside, but these murders are beginning to make re-think on what I know.

Dexter looks at blood patterns with an odd curiosity.

All these kills look so…sloppy. The blood patterns look so disarray and free. As if he did this in the moment. This one was done in the park, a very public place where there can be witnesses. So far these kills do not make a profile on what to find on this guy.

"Dexter." Angel said.

"Hmm?" Dexter said, coming out of his thought.

"Mind telling us what happened here." The Cuban detective said.

"Oh right. The victim was standing over here." Dexter points to the area where there was little to no blood. "The killer came up from behind and knocked her down there." The blood analyst then points to the area where the blood spatters start to become more apparent. "He then repeatedly slashed over and over again with a knife. Blood spattering over here and there." Dexter points to the west where there are long stands of blood hitting grass and to the east where the blood spatters across the tree. "And judging by the rigid marks on the stump of the limb, he probably used the same knife he killed the victim and used it to dismember her piece…by…piece." He said.

"Well I guess our guy didn't mind getting messy." Angel remarked, causing Dexter to slightly chuckle. "Yeah." He said. "Hopefully we'll get this son of a b—tch and bring him to justice." Angel said.

I agree with you on that Batista, only instead of him going to court he'll be laying on my table.

"Totally." Dexter said with a fake genuine smile.

Sad to say that this one wasn't as clean and proper like my other victims.

Something catches Dexter's eyes; he turns his head to the side and sees someone standing from afar. He focuses his vision towards that image, revealing it to be a young man, mid to late 20s, short brown hair, and ruffed up clothing. Although the eyes…

Those eyes…

The one thing that caught Dexter's attention were the man's eyes. They looked so blank, so distance, so…cold. As if the world he lives in was a burning hellhole. And than it hit him.

That's it

It hit him like a ton of golden bricks falling from the sky.

It must be it.

He feels so sure that this is the answer he seeks. To him… this is the solution the insolvable problem. Or simply… This was his Dark Passenger giving him the signal that another predator is in the midst.

"He's the killer." Dexter mumbled. Suddenly the man turns his head towards the blood spatter analyst's direction. "S***!" Dexter turns his head away, hoping that the man didn't catch a glimp of his face. He then turns his face back into the same direction and finds the man gone.

"He vanished." Dexter said. Hopefully he didn't catch my face.

Ever since that day, I've followed that man for several weeks. His name is Fuminori Sakisaka, a Japanese immigrant who moved to Miami, a man who wants to live to good ol' American Dream, or simply someone who's hiding a very dark secret.

Dexter is seen typing on his laptop.

I've searched for some information on our friend Mr. Sakisaka and found something quite interesting.

Dexter then clicks on a link, leading him to a newspaper article.

Two weeks after Mr. Sakisaka's departure a newspaper on his daily route finds the Sakisaka's residence front door wide open. He takes a look inside and quickly calls the police. 20 minutes later, Police arrive on scene and discover something quite unusual.

Dexter then clicks on the image of the residence living room.

Police found the walls covered in some kind of slimy substance, quite similar to the substance found on the severed limbs of The Cannibal's victim.

Dexter clicks on the photo of the bloodstained refrigerator.

Not only that the police also found pieces of human flesh stored in the refridgerator. Guess Mr. Sakisaka wanted to keep some leftovers.

"That's all I need." He said with a smirk.

[Dexter flashes forward to the present time.]

"There's no time to waste." Dexter grabs his bag of tool and heads towards the front door.

He maybe hunting for new victims tonight, so I must get him when he's off guard and nothing will stop me from doing what needs to be done.

Dexter's hand were on the knob. Suddenly he hears the cries of a child, stopping him from turning the knob. Dexter then turns around and walks towards a bright yellow room; Dexter's son Harrison Morgan is seen standing inside his crip, sucking on his two fingers while staring blankly at his father. A warm smile appears on the killer's face.

Except for maybe a little bedtime story.

Everglades, midnight.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes."

Fuminori steps outside and locks the front door. He walks over the steps and reaches into his pocket, grabbing his pair of keys; he opens the door to the car and starts it, driving off into the long winding dirt road. Unbeknownst to the foreign killer, a SUV is seen hidden under a pile of green leaves where Dexter lies there… Waiting. The socioapath's eyes followed the car until it became nothing.

He's gone. Time to move.

Dexter pulls out his lock-picking toolcase and opens the car door. He puts the picket in the door lock. Dexter starts to play with pick, toying it around in different directions until suddenly… a click.

Bingo.

Dexter puts his picket in the case and puts it in his pocket. He turns the knob clockwise and slowly opens the door. Dexter then takes a step inside the pitch-black room; Suddenly a strong smell hits the killer's nostrils, causing him to cough violently.

That smell. It's…horrible

"Jesus Christ!" He blurted out as the stench entered his lungs. Dexter gets on his knees and covers his mouth with his hand. Dexter then calms down and takes a deep breath after his body got used to the stench.

I've never coughed so bad since I changed Harrison diaper for the first time, but that smell… where is it coming from?

Dexter gets up and reaches for his right pocket, grabbing a small flashlight and lights it up. He then flashes it up the cobweb covered staircase.

So far all I can tell is Mr. Sakisaka isn't really a…

Dexter flashes the light inside the living room and finds the entire place covered in thick, gooey green/yellow slime tracks. "My God." The blood-spatter analyst stares in aw and shock at what he discovered. He then takes a step inside to take a closer look.

I've never seen anything like this before.

Dexter presses his gloved hand over the slime track on the couch. He presses the slime with his index finger and thumb. "It looks like the secretion found in the bodies." An evil grin appears on his face. "He is the killer I'm looking for." Dexter said.

I've always imagined a killer's mind to be filled hate, lust, rage, and disorented. To see it come alive though, is a real… fascination.

Suddenly the same strong smell hits Dexter's nostril again, causing him to cough slightly.

That smell…

He then flashes his light at the entrance to the kitchen.

It's coming from the kitchen.

Dexter soon enters the kitchen and flashes his light to get a better view of the place. The tile floor, chairs, and table were found covered in the same slime tract found in the living room. He soon flashes the light at the refrigerator, and finds it covered in blood.

"Blood." Dexter said.

And most likely human.

He puts his hand on the handle and slowly opens the door, causing it to slightly creak. Dexter takes a look inside and finds a… human head placed on a plate covered in it's own blood. The blood spatter analyst then finds a human hand in one of the cupboards, fingers inside the pockets, and intestines put inside bowels. "He's been keeping them cool." He said to himself.

It's seems Mr. Sakisaka had found a new way in getting a new food source.

Dexter looks to the right and sees a small child's hand within the clumps of human flesh.

And it appears children are excluded either.

A gesture of disgust and rage appeared on the serial killer's face.

I hope Sakisaka catches a good meal because it's going be his last.

[Squeegle. Squeegle]

What was that?

Dexter hears a squeaky noise coming from behind and turns around.

Someone is here.

He flashes his light at the entrance to the living room and catches something shiny. The serial killer walks towards the shiny object and flashes the light on it more, revealing it to be a slime tract.

A slime track?

"It's fresh." Dexter said. He flashes the light more, revealing the slime track to be leading in some kind of direction. Dexter follows the slime tract to the staircase; he then flashes the light up ward revealing to tract to be leading him in somewhere upstairs.

Whatever this trace is leading me to, I'm going to find out soon enough.

Dexter slowly walks up the stairs step by step before reaching the upper floor. He flashes the light at the slime track, leading him to a door covered in slime.

The trace ends here. I wonder what will be inside.

Dexter places his gloved hand on the knob and turns it. He slowly opens the door, revealing it to be… an empty bathroom.

Empty?

Dexter flashes the light over some parts of the bathroom, revealing them to be spotless and clean. "There's nothing here." Dexter said.

Could it be that this slime track was some kind of ruse? Or was it some ki-

Something suddenly wraps itself around Dexter's neck and starts to squeeze. "Urk." The serial killer begins to gasp for air as the thing around his neck starts to squeeze his neck harder. Dexter looks above him and sees a black mass with a visbly large eye staring at him.

"Please don't struggle." The thing said in its gurgled up language. "It will all be over." The thing's tentacle arm tightens even more on the serial killer's neck.

Dexter didn't bother listen to the thing's words or to even know what it looks like, in fact the only thing on his mind now is getting out alive. Dexter pulls out his knife from his pocket with his free hand and cuts the thing's tentacle off, causing its grip to come loose. The creature screeched in pain as greenish blood spew from the wound; Dexter falls to the ground in all four, coughing as fresh air flows into his lung. The serial killer hears a slumping noise coming from behind and slowly turns around…

The black mass from the ceiling stood up and began to take form, tentacles wiggling all over its body. The rest of its outer appearance is covered by the shadows.

Dexter looks in awe and shock over the sheer size of the 6-foot tall being.

I didn't care what it looks like.

The creatures slowly began to crawl towards the fallen serial killer, who slowly scooted back.

I didn't want to know what it was.

"Resistance is futile. Just except your fate." The creature gargled up.

The only thing I want to do now is kill it.

The creature opens its mouth wide- revealing its row of razor sharp teeth- and spews out some kind of greenish-blue liquid. Dexter shifts to the left, causing the liquid to hit the tile floor. With his knife in hand, Dexter gets up and charges at the tentacle being. He raises the blade up in the air and stabs the creature, causing it to squeal in pain. Dexter pulls out the knife and starts stabbing the thing multiple times, plunging the knife deeper and deeper into its pulp-like flesh. Green blood gushes out from the wounds. Dexter raise the knife once more to plunge into the creature's flesh, but is caught by surprise when the creature grabs his arm and throws him against the wall.

Dexter slumps slowly onto the ground, his arm supporting his fall. Dexter slowly lifts his head up and sees the creature slumping towards him-His knife still stuck in the reature's flesh- Green blood drips from its fresh wounds.

How is it still alive?

Dexter then felt something he had never felt in his entire life…fear.

How can it still walk?

His eyes widen in terror as the creature came closer and closer.

No…stay away.

"Pleased don't be afraid. It will all be over soon." It said in a gargled up English. The creature's large, yellow-colored eye stares at the serial killer, sending chills down his pine.

GET AWAY!

All of a sudden Dexter lunges at the creature and pushes it away, catching it by surprise. The creature stumbles back and falls onto a puddle of green-blue liquid it spewed out earlier.

"Graaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuggggggghhhhhhh!"

The creature screeches in pain as the green-blue liquid contacted with its pulpy flesh, causing in it to burn and bubble. Taking his chances, Dexter quickly rushes outside as his opponent writhers in pain and closes the door. Sweat drips from his body and quickly soaks into his shirt. He leans against the door and takes a huge breather. "What just happen?" He said to himself as he fumbles his hand over his short, brown hair.

Was that thing I fought real or an illusion?

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Before he could recount the events that happened, Dexter snaps into the real world by a loud scream. He lifts his head and sees an ax coming right at him. "Oh sh-t!" Dexter quickly moves to the left, causing the axe to plunge into the wooden door. He turns his head to the side and sees his victim Fuminori Sakisaka wielding the axe.

It's him.

The Japanese man pulls the axe out of the door and turns to face Dexter. His eyes looked wild and intent. His hair is all wild and unkept; his hands grip tightly over the axes wooden handle, intent on killing the tentacle monster that stood before him.

"What have you done to my SAYA!?" He screamed.

Saya?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dexter calmly responded. "The place looked abandoned and I need a place to stay. I didn't know there were people here." He slowly reaches for his left back pocket, but realizes it's not there.

S***. Not now.

"You're lies won't fool me. I know what you freaks are up to." He said insanely. "You're trying to take my Saya away. Well…it's not gonna happen. NOT EVER!"

What is he talking about?

"Now DIE!" Fuminori lunges at Dexter and takes a swipe at him with his ax, but Dexter quickly moves to the side causing him to miss. Fuminori quickly recovers and attacks the tentacle being once more. Dexter grabs part of the ax's handle before it could hit and tries to pry it away from the maniac foreigner. The two killers are soon caught in a desperate struggle to see who will get the ax first.

"Die you freak!" The Japanese man yelled at the tentacle beast as tries to pull the weapon from its slimy tentacle grip.

"You first." All of a sudden Dexter pushes himself and Fuminori off the second floor, causing them both to tumble down the staircase. The two killers crash into the ground hard, causing the ax to be tossed to the side.

Dexter slowly picks himself up from the ground, groaning each time he moves a muscle.

Bad idea.

He turns his head to the side and sees Fuminori doing the same thing. Fuminori also turns his head to the side and sees his tentacle beast opponent staring at him. They are soon caught in a timeless moment as their eyes met one another.

Not moving one inch of their body.

Their eyes staring deeply into one another, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

At the last moment Fuminori quickly dashes to the kitchen with Dexter following in pursuit.

Can't let him get away.

Fuminori quickly enters the kitchen with Dexter not too far behind; he grabs a butcher knife from the knife holder and turns around, slashing the tentacle beast in the chest. Leaving a small gash in the middle of the chest area. "Gah!" Dexter gasps in pain. He puts his hand over his chest and sees the blood from the chest wound smeared all over his fingers.

Fuminori then tries to stab his opponent in the stomach, but Dexter grabs him by the hand and twists his arm. Causing Fuminori to drop the knife onto the ground. Dexter then punches Fuminori square in the gut, causing the delusional killer to gasp in pain. The serial killer lift his opponent's head up and slams it against his knee. Breaking Fuminori's nose. He grabs the Japanese man by the collar and throws him against the refrigerator; Dexter walks towards his beaten opponent. Seeing his adversary coming close to him, Fuminori quickly elbows Dexter in the stomach from behind. Dexter groans in pain. Fuminori quickly turns around and punches Dexter in the face. He follows it up with another punch in the face before pushing him against the table; Dexter quickly falls to the ground. Fuminori picks up the butcher knife and walks to his fallen opponent who is slowly trying to get up.

Dexter turns his head and sees Fuminori standing behind him, knife in hand and his face all in a bloody mess.

"You could've just left. You could've left us alone, but no. You just had to keep us away forever!" Fuminori raises the knife in the air. "So now…you die!"

Not a chance.

Dexter takes hold of the chair he was leaning on and slams it into his' opponent's left side, catching him by surprise. "Umf!" Fuminori tumbles to the ground by the surprise attack. Dexter grabs his garrote in his right pocket. He walks up behind his fallen opponent and tries to wrap the garrote around the opponent's neck, but Fuminori quickly turns around and slashes Dexter in the cheek

"Gah." Dexter staggers back against the table.

Fuminori gets up from the ground and turns to face his nemesis. "Graaaah!" The crazed man charges at the serial killer and tries to stab him in the chest, but Dexter grabs his hand mid-way. Fuminori tries to push the knife into the killer's chest, but gains little to no progress in the struggle. Suddenly, in a turn of event Dexter pushes himself against Fuminori, leaning the blade towards his direction instead. All of a sudden Dexter pushes himself and Fuminori against the wall.

Fuminori's eyes widen as he felt the blade slide into his chest. His breath suddenly cuts shortly afterwards. Slowly, Fuminori loses grip of the knife stuck inside. He slumps his head, dead.

It's done.

Realizing his opponent was now in the afterlife; Dexter loosens his grip on the knife and lets the deceased Fuminori slump onto the ground. Dexter stares at the corpse of his fallen enemy for a brief moment before picking it up.

Dexter opens the front door and carries Fuminori's corpse over his shoulder to his parked SUV hidden behind the bushes. He opens the trunk and throws the dead body inside before closing it.

That takes care of that, but…

Dexter turns around and looks at the old, brood looking house standing before him.

There's one thing I must find out.

Dexter takes a step inside the house and grabs the axe lying on the floor; He looks at the tall, crooked staircase with strange curiosity. He slowly walks up the steps- creaking and splintering each time he put his foot down- not knowing what will be up there and enters the second the floor. Dexter stops walking and stares at the bathroom door. The mark from the ax still remains on its tattered frame. He turns the knob slowly and opens the door. The serial killer's eyes widen in shock.

I was right…

The creature lied there twitching. Mortally wounded from stab wounds and severe acid burns caused by its acidic saliva. Its lumpy burnt flesh heaves up and down from its heavy breathing.

It was no Illusion. The thing that I fought is as real as the blood and flesh attached to my own body, but what is it? And how is it connected to Sakisaka.

Dexter walks up to the fallen creature, ax in hand. The creature looked up with his half-lidded eyes and sees Dexter standing in front of it.

"Are you the one called Saya?" He asked.

The creature breathed heavily before answering. "Where's …Fuminori-san?" It gargled faintly.

"That's not important at the moment. If you want to know his whereabouts I suggest you answer a couple of questions. Now… are you Saya?" He said.

The creature hesitated before answering. "Yes." It gurgled.

"Good. Now… What are you? Why are you here?" Dexter asked.

Saya takes a deep heavy breath before answering. "My time…grows very near. As much as you want to know… what I am and why I'm here…the time I am now given… will not feed your growing desire." It gurgled once more. "Now please… tell me where's my Fuminori?' it asked.

Why does it care for Fuminori's welfare than its own? Could it be… that they're lovers?

Dexter stood there silently for a moment before answering the creature's question.

"He's gone." Dexter said coldly.

A sense of shock and disappointment appear over the creature's eye before the feeling of acceptance washes it away. "I see." The creature said solemnly. "Then please…do me this one favor." The creature slightly coils its tentacle over Dexter's leg.

"Kill me." It pleaded.

Dexter is shocked to see the creature pleading him to take its own life away, rather than pleading him not to do it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because… at least we can finally be together peacefully in the afterlife than we did as we lived." It gurgled.

Dexter hesitated for a moment.

To think… a creature seen through nightmares could have more human emotions than I couldn't obtain in a lifetime. It makes me think if I'm the real monster people should be afraid the most.

Dexter makes his decision.

"As you wish." He obliges.

Dexter raises the axe up in the air. "Rest in peace." And lets it fall down. Blood spatters over the bathtub.

Nobody must know.

Dexter walks towards a door located in the kitchen, revealing two gallons of gasoline hidden at the bottom.

Not Batista.

He pours the gasoline all over the living room and kitchen.

Not Deb.

Dexter pours some of the gasoline over the staircase and second floor.

Nobody must know.

Dexter then makes a trail leading to the outside before the final tank gallon becomes dry. He throws away the tank gallon and reaches for his pocket, grabbing a set of matches. He takes one out and lights it.

For who knows what dire consequences may come if what was here to be discovered. Good thing there isn't a hell. Otherwise it would've broken loose.

Dexter throws the light at the trail of gasoline, causing it to set aflame on impact. The trail of flames follows into the house, setting everything inside ablaze.

Dexter watches the house burn slowly as the flames reach towards the crimson, red moon in the pitch-black sky.

Better to let the unknown stay unknown.

Winner:Dexter Morgan


	72. Chapter 72

The Venator, brutal animal-slaying entertainer of the Roman Coliseum, who fought the likes of tigers, lions, and elephants, turns his weapons on the Giant Short-Faced Bear, predatory prehistoric powerhouse that dominated the North American Ice Age through sheer size and heightened senses! It's the professional exterminator against a legendary beast he's never dreamed of battling! Claws will slash, flesh will fly, and some will die, but only one can be the deadliest warrior!

Venator

Although technically not a class of gladiator, the Venator is a specialized public fighter who fought in the Coliseum against wild animals. Armed with a spear and a net, the Venator engaged in combat with exotic animals such as bears, lions, and elephants. Assisted by a bestiarius gladiator who carried a whip, the Venator was one of the more specialized fighters to grace the Coliseum; it is estimated that over 9,000 animals were killed by Venator gladiators.  
>Category: WeaponsArmor:  
>Short Range Whip (carried by Bestiarius), Weighted Net (carried by Venator)<br>Mid Range Spear (carried by both men)  
>Armor Leather tunic, bronze arm and leg greaves, leather boots<br>Giant Short-Faced Bear

In North America during the last Ice Age, a Giant ruled the snows. Its name was Arctodus Simus, The Giant Short Faced Bear. From Texas to Alaska it strolled the frozen world, bullying American lions, Saber and Scimitar Toothed Cats, Dire wolves, and Grizzly Bears from their kills. When it walked on all fours, it reached 5-6 feet tall, and when rearing up, reached 14 feet high. The largest individuals, subspecies Arcotuds Simus Yukonesis, reached 2,205 lbs.  
>Category: WeaponsAbilities:  
>Short Range Its "bone-crushing" jaws<br>Mid Range Its claws (on its paws, obviously, which can reach)  
>Abilities Super size and strength (14 feet tall when standing upright, 2,205 lbs), super sense of smell (can sense dead carcasses 10 miles away), immense stamina<p>

Battle

The sun shines brightly on the sand of the arena, blazing hot onto the shoulders of the two gladiators who step confidently out into public view. The crowd roars its approval of the champions, a defeaning boom that continues for minutes as the venators raise their weapons high in the air. The Coliseum's fighting pit is littered with the corpses of fallen fighters, and the venatio is a welcome respite from the man-on-man slugfests. Rumors have spread of a new, wild beast unheard of for centuries, captured and brought to the games to thrill and shock the Roman citizens.

A massive iron gate is slowly raised and from the shadows of the chambers within, a massive hairy form slides forth, limp, chained, and defeated. The Giant Short-Faced Bear squints and struggles to its feet as the harsh light and raucous crowd assault its senses, but it is still stunned from its "sedation" at the hands of its captors. The chains are released and the animal escorts dash back to the safety of the gate, which is quickly lowered and slams shut with a clang. The venator nods to the bestiarius and the two circle the bear, sizing up their impressively-sized foe. The bestiarius raises his whip and slaps it across the bear's face, to the approval of the crowd. Backing up, the bestiarius drops his whip and raises his spear at an angle, nodding to the venator. They've rehearsed this show tens of times - the thrill of the hunt is gone, and the fights are now boring routine.

The venator circles the bear clockwise while the bestiarius does so in the opposite direction. The GSFB is recovering from its concussion, though, and quickly, too. It lets out a confused growl, too low to break throught the crowd. Retreating into the wall of the circular arena, it finds itself closer to the noise and even more frightened, so it stands up on its hind legs (still unable to reach the spectating area) and roars, to the thrill of the public. The bestiarius grows bold and rushes forward, plunging the spear into the exposed underbelly of the GSFB. It promptly falls forward and lands on its paws, the shaft of the spear snapping, leaving the spear-tip buried in its body. The bestiarius discards the useless broken spear and turns to run for his whip. The GSFB lunges forward, paws outstretched, and lands hard on the disarmed gladiator. His armor managed to prevent the claws from slicing through, but the weight is too much and he is crushed under the 1-ton bear. The effects are gruesome - bodily matter spurts out through cracked openings in his armor, blood pooling out from every opening in the bestiarius' broken body. The crowd thunders its approval at the first kill.

The venator dashes to the side as the GSFB charges, still disoriented and dripping blood from its stomach wound. The bear blindly careens past the gladiator and slams into the arena wall, cracking the thick stone. Shaking its head and slightly injured thanks to its now agitated head wound, the bear focuses its vision on the only conceivable source of torment it can fathom - the venator. Bloody saliva drips from its mouth as it roars and makes another charge, only to take a thrown net to the face. The net wasn't especially heavy or thick, but it came unexpected and halted the bear in its tracks as it flailed and raised its paws to its face.

Desperate to take advantage of this moment, the venator dashes forward and drives his spear home, right into the bear's chest. Pushing with all his might, he manages to twist the shaft a few inches into the bear's thick hide, but runs out of strength as the adrenaline wears off. The crowd falls hushed momentarily, leaning forward to watch the coup de grace. Exhausted, the venator can only look up and watch, eyes weary and defeated, as the furious giant short-faced bear lunges forward with an open mouth full of teeth.

WINNER: GIANT SHORT-FACED BEAR


	73. Chapter 73

Ezio, The stealthy Assasain from Assasain's Creed Vs. Eli the, Powerful Apocalypse survivor from the Book of Eli

Weapons

Ezio:

Close Range Hidden Blades

Medium Range Longsword

Long Range Flintlock Pistol

Special Poison Blades

Eli:

Close Range Punching, kicking etc.

Medium Range Eli's sword

Long Range Eli's Pistol

Special Almost superhuman strength and speed

Battle

Eli walked down a road headed west and didn't notice Ezio behind him, Ezio drew both blades and slashed at Eli, only to be blocked by his sword. Eli landed a powerful kick to Ezio's stomach, Ezio dropped both blades and stumbled back then spat out blood drew his longsword and charged.

Eli blocked Ezio and the two parryed for a while then Ezio kicked Eli's hand, causing him to drop his sword. Ezio swung at Eli but Eli caught the the blade in his hand, ignoring the pain his punched Ezio straight in the face breaking his nose.

Ezio drew his poisoned blades and attacked Eli but Eli caught both of Ezio's hands and kneed him in the stomach. Ezio dropped both blades and blood dripped from his mouth, Eli bagan to walk away but Ezio drew his Flintlock. But Eli quickly drew his pistol and shot Ezio's hand, Ezio fell to his knees and Eli retrieved his sword.

Eli crouched down by Ezio and Ezio asked him "Who are you?" Eli stared at him for a moment, and seemingly hugged him, but actually ran him through with his blade.

Eli then gathered his things and headed west.

Winner Eli


	74. Chapter 74

Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) vs. Jason Bourne (Bourne Movie Series)

Jason Bourne, the CIA agent who is constantly on the run and tries to piece together his life's puzzle, vs., Niko Bellic, a veteran from the Yugoslav Wars who came to America in search of a better life. Who is deadliest?

Niko Bellic Weapon  
>Close Range: GTA IV Pistol(Glock 22 Pistol)<br>Mid Range: SMG (SW MP-10) and Combat Shotgun (Remington 11-87)  
>Long Range: Assault Rifle (AK-47) and RPG-7<br>Special Weapons: Niko's Melee Skills (Military and Street Fighting)

Jason Bourne Weapon  
>Close Range: Walther P99<br>Mid Range: HK MP5A3 and Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun  
>Long Range: Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 and Keppeler &amp; Fritz KS II Precision (WA2000 custom variant)<br>Melee Weapons: CIA special training

BATTLE

Niko Bellic is rolling in a Sabre GT talking on the phone with his cousin Roman. Suddenly, a bullet pierces through the car window and narrowly misses Niko. Jason Bourne adjusts his Keppeler & Fritz KS II Precision and takes another shot at Niko but misses. His target gets out of the car and runs into a nearby alley. Bourne takes apart his rifle and places it inside a large black bag and makes his way out of the building wielding a Bushmaster Dissipator AR-15 Variant. Niko spots him draws his GTA 4 Pistol and takes shots at his target. Bourne dodges the bullets and swings to cover behind the wall of a building. Jason fires back and the rounds cut through Niko's coat but does not pierce skin. Bellic draws his Assault Rifle and shoots at Bourne, who dodges behind a vehicle. He pops back up and fires his AR-15 and Niko is struck in the shoulder. However, he continues to fire his Assault Rifle until it runs out. He throws the gun away in disgust and draws his SW MP-10. He fires the weapons and screams while doing so. Bourne, shaken, drops his rifle and takes out his Walther P99. However, Jason also gets struck in the shoulder. He shrugs it off and returns fire. A bullet grazes Niko on the leg. He screams, "FU**!", and breaks into an abandoned building. He looks around and pulls out his Combat Shotgun and barricades himself, waiting for his enemy to step in. Bourne replaces his Walther P99 with an MP5A3 and chases after Bellic. He steps into the building and tries to find him. Suddenly, Niko pops out and fires his shotgun. He misses, but he still continues to fire. Jason hides behind file cabinet and waits for his nemesis to reload. He hears the clinking of shells going into a shotgun and spins around and fires his MP5A3. The rounds miss Niko. Bourne drops the MP5A3 and finds a Side-by-Side Hunting Shotgun. He flips down the barrel and sees that the gun is loaded. He finds more shotgun shells inside the filing cabinet and puts them in his pocket. He spins around again and unleashes two shotgun shells at Niko. However, when he reloads and fires again the shell gets caught and causes a chain fire. The gun is disabled and Bourne charges at Niko. However, when he looks over Bellic's barricade he doesn't see him. Bourne goes outside to search for his target. He sees Niko outside armed with an RPG-7! Niko smirks and fires a rocket at the ex-CIA agent. The rocket detonates and there is a cloud of dust everywhere. Niko drops the RPG and creeps forward. Bourne charges out of the dust and takes Bellic by surprise. Bourne knocks him to the ground and punches him in the face. However, the Serbian knees the American in the groin. Bourne falls back and winces in pain. Niko kicks him in the face and then Bourne falls to the ground. When Niko closes in to kill Jason, Bourne grabs Bellic's leg and pulls it. He tumbles to the ground and lands his head on the curb. Niko screams in pain as blood spills from his head. Bourne picks him up and opens Niko's mouth and places it on the curb of the street. While Niko is on the ground with his mouth on the curb, Bourne steps around him and places his foot above his nemesis' head. Bourne exclaims, "Say goodnight," and stomps on Niko's head. His skulls is now crushed and the brains and blood of Niko Bellic spill out and float into a nearby storm drain.


	75. Chapter 75

Battle of the Anime Badasses! Spike Spiegel vs Revy

Spike Spiegel  
>SpikeSpegiel<p>

Spike Spiegel

Spike Spiegel is a bounty hunter on the spaceship named Bebop and travels space with Jet, Faye, Ed & Ein. Born and raised on Mars, he is 27 years-old and tall and thin in appearance. He has fluffy green hair and reddish-brown eyes, one of which is artificial and lighter than the other.

Spike has many talents and abilities, including very sharp eyesight, abnormally acute perception, and extraordinary luck. Spike makes use of sleight-of-hand techniques to win card games, pick pockets, and even to slip things onto other people unnoticed. He is well versed in weaponry (such as his personal Jericho 941 as well as other guns and explosives) and hand-to-hand combat skills. He follows Jeet Kune Do, the mindset developed by Bruce Lee, though he has a penchant for high kicks of French boxing.  
>Weapons<p>

Jeet Kune Do in practice

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 3  
>Add photo<p>

Hand-to-Hand Combat: Jeet Kune Do/French Boxing

Spike has a mindset for Jeet Kune Do, making him think to move as little as possible but still have maximum effect and with extreme speed. However, Spike is not above graceful and incredibly powerful kicks commonly seen in French Kickboxing. He has been proven to take on groups of men Single Handedly.

Handgun 1: Jericho 941

Spike's most used firearm, the Jericho 941 is a powerful handgun made in Israel.  
>Rounds: .45 ACP<br>Magazine: 10 round box-mag  
>Range: 50 meters<br>Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto

Handgun 2: Beretta 92FS

Spike is also seen using a Beretta 92FS. He will have it as a backup gun.  
>Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum<br>Magazine: 15 rounds  
>Range: 50 meters<br>Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto

Special Edges

Sharp-Eyesight: Spike has a very keen sense of sight and is capable of firing his gun with fantastic accuracy  
>Extraordinary Agility: Spike is a very agile person. He can climb areas with ease and perform difficult feats of acrobatics on the fly.<br>Slide of Hand: Spike is a master of Slide-of-Hands. He can pickpocket someone with ease, confuse enemies and hide items in a pinch.  
>Quick Wit: Spike is a fast thinker, capable of adapting and creating a plan as he goes.<br>Marksman: Spike is able to shoot weapons out of enemies hands or at least disable them. He doesn't usually aim to kill. He is a bounty hunter. Bounties are worth more alive than dead.  
>Escaping Death: Spike has been in several situations where he was on the verge of death and yet he survives.<p>

Revy

Revy

Revy is a merciless and sadistic killer, without a conscience, who will kill anyone at the slightest provocation, even unarmed civilians (as seen in episode 6). Dutch once made reference to University of Texas shooter Charles Whitman in describing Revy after she slaughtered the crew of the Neo-Nazis' boat after a previous conversation with Rock brought up some unpleasant memories, resulting in an internal fit of rage - she even threatened Rock with death if he ever questions or tampers with her way of life. (In the anime, she was stopped by Dutch when she began her killing spree, after she shot one in the leg.) She is also a heavy smoker and drinker.

Her weapons of choice are a pair of modified Beretta M92's. However, Revy has been seen using a variety of other firearms. She is also quite skilled in hand to hand combat as seen when fighting Roberta and multiple other enemies through the series and manga.  
>Weapons<p>

Street Fighting in Practice

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 2  
>Add photo<p>

Hand-to-Hand combat: Street Fighting

Revy is capable of taking on groups of enemies at once without any weapons. However, she likely uses street-fighting style and doesn't use that much technique.

Handgun 1 & 2: Duel Beretta M92s

Revy's weapons of choice are a pair of modifies Beretta M92 that she likes to call the "Praiyachat Sword Cutlass Special". She is capable of using both guns at once.  
>Rounds: 9×19mm Parabellum<br>Magazine: 15 rounds  
>Range: 50 meters<br>Rate of Fire: Semi-Auto

Special Edges

Duel Wielding: Revy can use both her guns without any penalty.  
>Marksman: Revy is a crack shot, capable of blasting the brains out of people with ease.<br>Brutality: Revy is a very brutal woman. She is willing to blow the brains out of someone if they even look at them funny.  
>Agility: Revy is very agile. She can flip and fire her guns at the same time and preform great feats of gracefulness.<p>

X-Factors

Spike vs Revy

98 Accuracy 98

While both are are very accurate, they are accurate in different ways. Revy is great at shooting a person's vitals. Spike, on the other hand, is very good at aiming for spots that will disarm or disable. Where Revy would aim for the head, Spike would shoot out the hand.

86 Brutality 99

Spike will beat a person to a pulp but he will make sure they are still breathing. Revy, on the other hand, takes glee in killing people. She will not give a rat's a** if a civilian dies in the possess.

98 Fighting Style 84

While Revy is a very good hand-to-hand fighter, Spike has her beat by a mile. His fighting style is based on Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do philosophy. He can make short but incredibly fast and devastating attacks. He also throws in a good deal of Kickboxing to add in graceful and very powerful kicks. Once the two get close enough.

92 Intelligence 75

Revy is primarily a fighter. She knows her guns and how to kill but that's pretty much it. She's never the thinker of her group. Spike, on the other hand, is very intelligent. He is a skilled Space-Racer pilot, a master escape artist, capable of using his surrounding to his advantage, can confuse people in lighting speed, able to infiltrate a military building and make up a plan as he goes. Revy is too much of an Attack Dog, relying on brutality and bloodshed. Spike thinks about other things.  
>The Situation<p>

There has been a series of bar-fights that lead into bloody massacres on Mars, date 2071 C.E. The individual calls herself Revy, even though she was presumed dead for years. Do to the amount of death she has caused and the problems the police are having catching her, A large bounty has been set up. A large number of lesser bounty hunters are being found dead.

After doing some research, Spike Spiegel decides to take the bounty. She is worth allot and would make for an interesting challenge. He plans to get her alive, though to bring her in beaten to hell is all right.

Spike tracks her down to an old building with a large Bar attached to it, with plenty of liqueur and cigarettes. Could their be a better place for Revy to stay at?

Battle

Revy is lounging around in an old bar, throwing darts at a dart board. The patients and owners have run off. A half empty bottle of whiskey and a half empty box of cigarettes sit next to her. Soon, a man walks in. He is dressed in a gray overcoat, a matching fedora, sunglasses and blue suit underneath. His hair is bulging out from the sides of his hat.

Revy sees the man entering and pulls out one of her gun, aiming at the man. She looks him down and thinks there isn't much to worry about. Se re-holsters her gun and continues her game of darts

"Is this bar closed?" the man asks.

"Don't know," Revy replies, "Everyone ran out."

"Mind if I get a drink?"

"Don't care if you grab one."

He grabs a bottle of scotch already on the counter, likely ordered by one of the customers that ran, and a glass next to it. He pours out a glass and sits next to Revy.

"Well, mam, what happened here?"

"I walked into this junk and asked for a drink. Some big dickhole and his dushy friend told me I wasn't wanted here and I should leave. I punched one f*** in eye out and shot the other in the jaw. The rest of them ran off like the pusses they are."

"Shooting someone in the face would scare people pretty fast."

"Are you kidding? These place was filled with a bunch of big biker f-ks! They say they are badasses but they are the biggest pusses around!"

"And you are a real 'badass'?"

"I'm the # 1 Badass around!"

"What is you name, Badass?"

"I like to call myself Revy."

"I've heard the last person that went by that name isn't walking around anymore."

"People keep saying I should be dead! F-K them, though! I know Who I am!"

"You must have one hell of a price on your head."

"One hell of a price! Bunch of f-kers keep trying to take me down but all they get is a bullet in their head!"

"You should still worry. You might get that one person you can't handle."

"Ha! F-k that! No bounty hunter is going to take me..."

Revy gets a funny feeling. The man she has been talking to this whole time doesn't look as safe he did from before. She pulls out one of her "Cutlass" Beretta M92 and points it at the man but finds him pointing a Jericho 941 at her head.

"Who are you, you good looking f-k?" Revy says confidently.

"Does it really matter?"

"You're not to bad for a bounty hunter. I would like to know your name before blowing your brains all over the place."

"You can call me Spike."

"Well, Spike, I'll try leaving a little bit of head left for your brains."

Revy is about to pull the trigger but Spike is able to kick her back a ways and flips back. Revy pulls out her other "Cutlass" and fires at Spike. Spike flips over a table and uses it as cover. They exchange fire. Revy unleashes several rounds while Spike uses his round much more cautiously. They run our of ammo around the same time and reload.

"You sure you want to keep fighting like this?" Spike says.

"What else is there to do?"

"Well, I could take you out to dinner."

"Nah, I prefer shooting at people!"

"Well, it was worth a try."

They continue firing and moving. They soon run out of ammo again and have to reload. However, Spike decides to spice things up. Revy reloads and pops right up from cover but finds the lack of Spike. She hops over her current thing of cover walks over where Spike was, still keeping her guns out. She then hears a gun go off. She fires at the direction but finds it is merely a Beretta 92FS thrown at that direction. She isn't able to see Spike leap out and kick the guns out of her hands.

Revy starts to fight Revy without any guns. She swings out some punches and kicks. They are fast and powerful but they are also sloppy. At least they are to Spike. Spike side steps away from each attack and follows with some classic Jeet Kune Do kicks and punches. Revy is able to block them and retaliates. The fight goes on like this but Spike is able to find a good spot to get her off balanced. She tries doing a roundhouse but Spike is able to flip back and kick her leg, getting her off balanced. He finishes it off by kicking her in the head.

Revy is enraged and starts to swing about even more. However, she is even sloppier and Spike finds many opening to throw in some painful kicks. He is able to kick her in her gut, her chest and her face. She flies back aways and crashes into a table. Spike picks up his Jericho and points it at Revy, who is now beaten and bloody.

"Mother F-ker." Revy grunts.

"Don't worry. It's normal to get your a** kicked by a guy like me."

"Not for me..."

moments later

Spike is lounging around, watching TV while drinking a some scotch. Fey is joining him.

"Well, 100,000 woolong. That should keep us feed."

"No thanks to you guys."

"Hey! I was looking for that b*** too! You were just lucky."

"Sure I was."

Jet enters from checking the computer.

"You should be pretty proud, Spike. You caught who was regarded as one of the most dangerous pirates in history."

"I knew what I was walking into. Besides, she wasn't that bad."

"Hey Guuyyss!" Ed is heard over the intercom. "We got a message from some angry lady!"

Spike and the others walk up to Eds spot and see the person who was on the other line: Revy.

"HEY THERE YOU A***!" Revy yells over.

"Nice to see you too." Spike says with some cool.

"You think you took me down! When I get my hand on you, my foot will be so far up your a**, you will die from choking on my foot!"

"And how did you get away from the cops?"

"Not th first time I caught by the fuzz! Remember, my foot up you a**!... OK, how the hell do I turn this thing off?" The transmition ends.

"What you going to DOOO Spikey?" Ed asks him.

"I took her down once, i can take her down again. I'll just go with the flow..."


	76. Chapter 76

Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros, the ex-FARC terrorist known as the Bloodhound of Florencia and Fabiola Iglasias, the girl from the favela trained to be deadly with her dual MAG-7 shotguns

VS

Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche, two crippled girls turned into cybernetic killing machines.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Rosarita Cisneros  
>Roberta-black-lagoon-13653754-1920-1200<p>

Roberta is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills such as cleaning and cooking were poor, she developed a close friendship with the young son of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. Balalaika refers her as a "h*** terrorist" to the point that Hotel Moscow had to deploy all their commandos as well as Balalaika getting involved in the situation personally should things get out of hand. Revy refers her to "That F*** Glasses B***". She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. Her tormented past and the smell of blood, gunpowder and muck like that of a sewer rat emanating from her was something Revy understood full well.

In combat, Roberta is a truly fearsome opponent, having trained in a wide variety of martial, stealth, and weapon skills. Among the weapons she has used were a sniper rifle, combat knife, a SPAS-12 shotgun disguised as an umbrella, machine gun, grenade launcher hidden in a suitcase, spiked brass knuckles, trench spike, and twin Sistema Colt Model 1927s (see Colt M1911 pistols). Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts were honed to almost supernatural levels, so much so that Rock at one point refers to her sardonically as "a killer robot from the future" (a reference to James Cameron's Terminator movies).

It is ironic that while Roberta is one of the most powerful warrior-women in Black Lagoon, she is also humane. She is unwaveringly devoted to her master and dotes on his son, Garcia, whom she loves deeply. Roberta and Revy fight each other, but only to beat themselves up. Rock interferes, but Roberta and Revy tell him to stay out of it. In the manga and anime, the fight ends in a draw right after they punch each other out simultaneously, (though Garcia claims she won because she remained conscious). Her kindness can easily change as seen in a humorous omake in Volume 1 of the manga when Garcia slapped her butt in a playful manner, which prompted her to pinch his arm and lift him up off the ground by the skin of his arm as punishment. There are a few hints that she may be religious, unlike many of the other main characters in Black Lagoon, specifically Catholic judging from the large crucifix she wears around her neck.

She admitted that she did murder children, women, or anyone in name of revolution during her FARC years. Disillusioned by the fact that she was merely a tool for the drug cartels in cahoots with FARC, she opted out and joined the Lovelace clan as a maid through her father who is a friend of Lovelace. Despite being asked by Garcia not to pick up gunfighting anymore, later events in the manga, which depicts her watching helplessly as a bomb was set killing many including Diego Lovelace. Garcia's question of why was his father was a victim makes her go into battle again, seeking revenge. Roberta also shows signs of a growing madness; she is shown taking mouthfuls of anti-psychotics, and experiencing haunting hallucinations in the form of her past victims. She once again stalks the city of Roanapur in search of the one responsible for assassinating her master. Unfortunately, it turns out to be the US Special Forces, who's intentions were to assassinate a general and had to sacrifice Diego Lovelace to complete their mission. Roberta's quest for vengeance has put many of the residents including Hotel Moscow, the Triad, and the Colombian Cartel on high alert as it could mean the end for all of them if their new enemy is the United States. Most of the residents blame the Lagoon Company for attracting her back to Roanapur despite the fact the group was in the dark about the situation and brushed it off as if it were an Elvis sighting. Further into her quest, she begins to lose sight of her goal, almost returning to her former persona to the point she begins to lose her sanity and has trouble identifying friend and foe, thus almost harming Garcia and Fabiola in the process. The Columbia Cartel even comments that she is no longer the hound they once knew, but a stray wolf searching for purpose. Her oath as the "Bloodhound of Florencia" is "In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice."(from Black Lagoon Wiki)  
>Fabiola Iglasias<br>Fabiola

Fabiola Iglasias is a second maid in the employ of the Lovelace family, and an apprentice of sorts to Roberta. Fabiola grew up in a favela, or shantytown, before she worked for the Lovelace family. Like Roberta, Fabiola is skilled in combat, favoring a pair of MAG-7 shotguns that have apperently been modifed to fire in semi-automatic, rather than pump-action like a normal MAG-7. She also carries a "China Lake" pump-action grenade launcher and a boot knife.  
>Triela Hartmann<br>Triela

Triela was girl of apperent European ancestry living in Tunisia until she was kidnapped by an international crime syndicate and smuggled to Amsterdam, where she would have been murdered in a s*** film, were it not for the intervention of an Interpol officer named Victor Hartmann. Through a twist of fate, Triela found herself turned into a cyborg by an agency in the Italian Government called the Social Welfare Agency. The SWA claimed to be a welfare organization, but actually turns dying, orphaned children into cyborgs to use as covert anti-terrorist weapons against a separtatist organization known as the Five Republics Faction, who intend to gain independence for northern Italy. Victor Hartmann joined the SWA and ended up as Triela's "handler". Triela carries an M1892 Trench Gun as her primary weapon, but has been seen to use other weaponry. Triela is generally friendly with the other cyborgs, including Henrietta and Rico Croche, as well as her handler, though she can be sarcastic towards him and other adults. Victor, for his part, unlike some other handlers, actually shows affection to his cyborg, rather than simply viewing her as a weapon.  
>Rico Croche<br>Rico

Rico was an Italian girl who with a birth defect that left her imobile until she was rescued by a branch of the Social Welfare Agency, a covert branch Italian Government masquerading as a welfare agency who gave her a cybernetic body, and used as a weapon against separartist "Five Republics Faction" terrorists, and placed with Jean Croche, brother of the Henrietta Croche's handler Guise. Obviously, neither of them are biologically related to their handlers, being names they were given after becoming cyborgs. It is not clear why Jean Croche gave Rico a masculine name. Rico is a generally soft-spoken girl with a generally happy disposition, and is very friendly with her roommate at the SWA compound, Henrietta Croche, as well as the other cyborgs. Rico has deep affection and loyalty to her handler, but Jean does not return her feelings, treating her as a weapon and nothing more. Rico is armed with an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle as her primary weapon, though she does use other weapons.

Weapons

Melee

Trench Knife (Roberta)

A trench knife is a double-edged combat knife used in the First World War and seeing limited service in the Second World War. The weapon has a set of brass knuckles on the side, which Roberta has added spikes to, allowing the weapon to be used for punching as well as slashing and thrusting.

Bayonet (Triela)

Triela's M1892 Trench Gun has bayonet attached that she uses for close combat. Triela used the weapon both attached to and detached from her weapons, most notably in a knife fight with Pino "Pinocchio" Savonarola, a separatist terrorist skilled in close combat.

119's Edge

Triela's Bayonet for its greater range

Handguns

Model 1927 Sistema Colt (Roberta)

The Model 1927 is an Argentine Copy of the Colt M1911. The M1911 is a .45 ACP handgun with a seven-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 825 meters per second, and an effective range of 50 meters===

CZ-75 (Rico)

The CZ-75 is a Czech 9mm handgun with a range of 50 meters. The weapon can accept either a 12 or a 20-round magazine.

Sig Sauer P230 (Triela)

The SIG Sauer P230 is a small semi-auto pistol similar to the Walther PPK, for the purposes of this match, in .32 ACP with an eight round magazine.

119's Edge

Rico's CZ 75 score first for its larger mag, Roberta's Sistema comes in second, and Triela's Sig third.

Close Range Weapons

SPAS-12 (Roberta)

The SPAS 12 is an Italian-made semi automatic/pump action shotgun with an 8+1 round internal tube magazine. The weapon's effective range varies depending on ammuntion used, but with the buckshot Roberta uses, probably not more than 50 meters. Roberta's SPAS is disguised as an umbrella, and appears to have a Kevlar umbrella surface which, when opened, can act as a shield.

Modified MAG-7 (Fabiola)

Fabiola uses a pair of MAG-7 Shotguns that have been modified to fire in semi automatic, rather than pump-action. The weapon fire 12 gauge by 60mm cartridges from a five round magazine, with a maximum range of 40 meters. Fabiola has proven herself capable of using her MAG-7s one-handed or even dual wielding the weapons.

MP7 (Triela)

The MP7 is a 4.6mm personal defense weapon made by Heckler and Koch. The weapon has a rate of fire of 950 rpm and muzzle velocity of 735 meters per second. The weapon fires from 20 or 40 round magazines and is capable of penetrating most body armor.

Winchester M1897 (Triela)

The Winchester M1897 was the first commercially sucessful pump-action shotgun, and a was used as a combat shotgun or "trench gun" in both World Wars. The weapon has a 5-round tube magazine and a range of 20 meters.

119's Edge

First place goes to Triela's MP7, second place going to Roberta's SPAS-12, Third goes to Fabiola's MAG-7 and fourth to Triela's M1897.

Machine Guns

M-249 SAW (Roberta)

The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second.

MG3 (Rico)

The MG3 is a German 7.62mm light machine gun with a rate of fire 1000-1300. The weapon is based of the WWII-era MG-42. The weapon has range of about a kilometer and a muzzle velocity of 815 meters per second.

Sniper Rifles

Barrett M82A1 (Roberta)

The Barret M82A1 is a US-made .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) anti-materiel rifle, fed from a 10-round magazine. The Barret has maximum effective range of 1800 meters (record for the weapon is 2000 meters). The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second.

SVD Dragunov (Rico)

The Dragunov is a Soviet-made 7.62mm semi-automatic sniper rifle. The weapon has a range of up to 1300 meters and has a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. The Dragunov uses a ten round magazine.

119's Edge

Roberta's Barrett M82A1 for its superior range

Explosives

M26 Frag Grenade (Roberta and Fabiola)

The M26 is a fragmentation grenade that was used during the Vietnam War by the US military. The weapon has a 4-5 second fuse and a 15 meter blast radius. The weapon has a 164 g Composition B charge.

M67 Fragmentation Grenade (Triela and Rico)

The M67 is the replacement for the M26. The weapon has 4-5.5 second fuse and a 15 meter blast radius. The grenade has a 180 gram Comp B charge.

119's Edge

The M67 for is larger charge and more modern design.

A Trench Knife

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 7

Add photo

A Bayonet

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 8

Add photo

X-Factors

Roberta Cisneros Fabiola Iglasias X-Factor Triela Hartmann Rico Croche

90 92 Agility 94 89

97 85 Combat Experience 90 88

99 85 Killer Instinct 90 90

93 82 Physical Strength 95 90

Notes

Battle end Friday, February 24th. Please vote for the last two standing as well as the winning team.

Battle

Triela Hartmann and Rico Croche walk through the dark streets of Roanapur, Thailand, sent to take out an arms dealer supplying weapons to the FRF. The two cyborgs see two two women in maid outfits walking the other direction. The taller of the two says something in Spanish, and raises her umbrella. With a loud bang and a flash of light, the SPAS-12 shotgun fires, striking Triela in the chest, however, the Kevlar layer under her skin stopped the pellets.

Recovering from the surprise attack, Triela gets out her Winchester M1897 and fires a shot, as Rico fires her CZ-75 pistol. The second woman gets out a pair of MAG-7 shotguns modified for semi-automatic fire and opens fire, causing Triela and Rico to dive for cover behind a stack of crates.

Triela turns out of a corner of the crate stack and fires a burst her MP7 SMG, but all of the shots miss, the two women staying one step ahead of her aim, escaping into the doorway of a building. Before Triela and Rico could give chase, however, an M26 grenade landed near them, forcing them to dive out of the the way, only barely avoiding the explosion

Rico raised her MG3 to her hip and walked towards the door the two women ran inside of. Fabiola walks out, dual MAG-7s in hand, however, she is perforated by a burst from Rico's MG3, causing her to fall to the ground, dead.

Roberta, who now was now standing on the roof of a building at the end of the street, furious at the death of her apprentice. She placed the crosshairs of her Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle right over Rico's head and exhaled as she pulled the trigger. The .50 BMG bullet easily penetrated the bulletproof armor under the cyborg's skin, and blew through her brain, vaporizing her head.

In a rage, Triela grabbed her fallen comrade's Dragunov and fired several shots at Roberta, but all of them missed. Roberta responded by firing several .50 BMG rounds at Triela, who started running as the first projectile missed her.

Her cybernetic legs carried Triela faster than Roberta could track her in her scope. Triela got into the door of the building Roberta hid in and climbed the stairs, bayoneted Winchester in hand.

Suddenly, several shot from a Sistema Colt 1927 narrowly missed Triela's head. Triela returned fire, but Roberta had disappeared out of the door to the upper floor as Triela pulled the trigger.

Triela entered the door to the roof of the building, only for Roberta to stab her in the hand with a trench knife, causing her to drop the shotgun. Triela kicked Roberta in the torso and knocked her back.

Triela then grabbed the bayonet off the end of her shotgun, just in time to parry a strike from Roberta's trench knife. The two blades clashed for several seconds, sparks flying as steel met steel. This woman was good. Roberta was not a cyborg, but, as Triela had seen before, highly trained soldiers could fight on even terms even with a cyborg such as herself.

Roberta struck with the spiked knuckles of her trench knife, knocking away the blade from Triela's hand, before knocking her backwards with a second strike. As Roberta rounded on Triela with her blade, Triela drew her P230 and fired several shots into Roberta's chest. The "Terminator Maid"


	77. Chapter 77

Gurkhas- The mountain assassins from Nepal, who were hired by England during the 19th century to do the dirty work for the crown.

face off with...

Waffen SS- Nazi Germany's elite shock troops, who ravaged all of Europe in the Second World War to fufill Hitler's evil dream of world domination.

These two warriors are near super-human for their time. Rifles, pistols, machine guns, and knives will collide in this fight to discover...

Who... Is... Deadliest!?

The Gurkhas fight for Her Majesty with...

Kukri Melee  
>Webley Mk VI Close Range<br>Lee-Enfield SMLE Mid Range  
>Bren Mk 2 Long Range<p>

The Waffen SS fought for Furher and Fatherland with...  
>Hitler Knife Melee<br>Walther P38 Close Range  
>Kar98k Mid Range<br>FG42 Long Range

Edges

Melee: The Kukri has a bigger blade and when it comes to knives, size matters a lot. Plus, it is much more versatile than the Hitler Knife. Edge: Gurkhas

Close Range: I will probably be argued with, but I call it even. The Webley has a bigger muzzle velocity and round, but the P38 has the magazine size and rate of fire advantage. Edge: Even

Mid Range: The SMLE is slightly lighter, has a ten-round magazine, and a quicker bolt. Edge: Gurkhas

Long Range: Despite the relliability issues, I give the Bren the edge because of it's bigger magazine, farther range, and decent round and rate of fire. Edge: Gurkhas

X-factors

Gurkhas/X-factor/Waffen SS

91 Physicality 87

76 Brutality 88

93 Warrior Mentality 72

83 Training 85

Battle

Gurkhas: 12345

Waffen SS: 12345

Five Waffen SS troops are running from Allied forces in a strange forest. The forest is in Nepal where five Gurkha mercenaries are patrolling a nearby jungle in search of Japanese troops. The Waffen SS leader is taking a drink from his canteen when he sees one of the Gurkhas. He thinks they are Japanese allies until he sees the Union Jack on his shoulder. The SS screams for his men to get in position and draws his Walther P38. He aims and clips the Gurkha.

Gurkhas: 1234

Waffen SS: 12345

The Gurkhas leader yells to his men and gets behind the cover of a tree. He aims his Webley revolver and shoots an SS in the chest.

Gurkhas: 1234

Waffen SS: 1234

The man beside him loads his Bren machine gun and fires a burst of rounds into another German.

Gurkhas: 1234

Waffen SS: 123

The SS leader panics and orders his men to retreat into a nearby village. His machine gunner aims his FG42 and kills the Bren gunner.

Gurkhas: 123

Waffen SS: 123

The three remaining Gurkhas pursue the Germans. They enter village looking for the Germans when one steps out and kills a Gurkha with his Kar98k.

Gurkhas: 12

Waffen SS: 123

The last Gurkha regular kills the German with his SMLE.

Gurkhas: 12

Waffen SS: 12

The Gurkha leader covers his friend by shooting the last regular Nazi with his Webley.

Gurkhas: 12

Waffen SS: 1

As both Gurkhas reload, the last Nazi plunges his Hitler Knife into the rifleman's neck.

Gurkhas: 1

Waffen SS: 1

The Gurkha leader draws his Kukri and twists his knife in a few circles. As the Nazi braces himself for the slash, the Gurkha kicks the Nazi in the face. As the SS leader rubs his jaw, the Gurkha quickly slashes the SS' chest, leaving a deep gash. The fatigued and frightened Nazi thrusts the Gurkha's leg in retaliation, but the Gurkha pushes through the pain and thrusts his Kukri into the SS' leader's throat.

Gurkhas: 1

Waffen SS:

As the Nazi draws his last breath, the Gurkha raises his bloody knife and yells in victory, "AYO GURKHALI!" (The Gurkhas are here!"


	78. Chapter 78

Plumbers, the intergalactic alien law enforcement

VS

Men In Black, the United States' secret alien capturing organization,

Who,

Is,

Deadliest?!

Brief biographies

Plumbers 003

The Plumbers

The Plumbers are a secret government organization formed to protect the general public from Vilgax. However they were later dispanded for the most part leaving just Ben and his grandfather as active members. They use a variety of energy based weapons that are extremely effective for the type of combat they endure.

MIB

The Men In Black

The Men In Black is a covert, government formed anti-alien group formed to protect the Earth from the alien threat. They are extremely covert and will wipe most victim's memory after questioning and investigating. They wield a vast array of energy and plasmatic weapons to keep the alien threat under control

Weapons gallery

Plumbers

The Plumbers enforce the galaxy with Range / type Weapon name Long range Energy assault rifle

Medium range Energy blaster

Short range Energy pistol

Medium range 2 Energy rifle

Special Thermal detonators

Weapons explaination

Energy assault rifle: A fully or semi automatic assault rifle that fires high power energy blasts. It holds a 40 round magazine.

Energy blaster: An extremely high power semi automatic blaster that fires energy bolts. Its magazine holds 20 rounds.

Energy pistol: A low powered version of the energy blaster that fires energy rounds. It holds 13 rounds in its magazine.

Energy rifle: A semi automatic rifle that holds 20 rounds in its magazine. Its power surpasses that of the energy assault rifle.

Thermal detonator: A grenade type weapon that releases a high amount of heat and energy.

Men In Black

The MIB battles aliens with Range / type Weapon name Long range Tri barreled plasma gun

Medium range Agent pistol

Close range Mini De-Atomizer pistol

Medium range 2 Series 4 De-Atomizer

Special Noisy Cricket

Weapons explanation

Tri Barreled plasma gun: A fast firing, three barreled machine gun that fires bolts of plasma.

Agent pistol: A custom De-Atomizer pistol with custom sights and a longer barrel. It holds 20 rounds

Mini De-Atomizer: A small blaster pistol that can be easily concealed. It holds 10 rounds.

Series 4 De-Atomizer: A longer ranged De-Atomizer with a higher rate of fire, magazine capacity, and range. It holds 25 rounds in its magazine.

Noisy Cricket: An extremely small, extremely powerful pistol. It's so powerful that it can blast a massive hole in a trailer truck.

X factors

Plumbers / MIB Training: 86 / 85 Intelligence: 88 / 89

Agility: 81 / 82

Phsicality: 83 / 83

Marksmanship: 76 / 77

Experience: 83 / 80

Mean: 68 / 77

Factor: Rating / Rating

Plumbers: Green X5

MIB: Darkred X5

Five Plumbers are waiting outside of a space station when suddenly, plasmatic bolts of energy fly past them. One is hit. Green

Plumbers: Green X4

MIB: Darkred X5

5 men in suits and shades come running around the corner in the space station firing their weapons.

"GET DOWN!" the lead Plumber yells as the MIB open fire upon them. The leader draws his plasma bblaster and fires it at one of the MIB. Darkred

Plumbers: Green X4

MIB: Darkred X4

The MIB members charge towards a wall, firing their de-atomizers as they do. The leader walks slowly to the corner and unholsters his mini de-atomizer. He rounds the corner and shoots at a Plumber. Green

Plumbers: Green X3

MIB: Darkred X4

Two of the Plumbers run into the maze of hallways, leaving one left. The last Plumber fires his energy rifle as the MIB round the corner. His shot misses and he runs into the halls.

The MIB leader holsters his mini de-atomizer and pulls out his noisy cricket. Firing the tiny pistol at the escaping Plumber.

The green energy blast hits right next to the Plumber and he is thrown to the ground. His energy rifle skids away from him and he unholsters his energy pistol. Firing the pistol upon the advancing MIB, he picks one off. Darkred

Plumbers: Green X3

MIB: Darkred X3

A MIB member shoots his series 4 de-atomizer at the downed Plumber. Green

Plumbers: Green X2

MIB: Darkred X3

The last two Plumbers run out into the main part of the space station. Running over to a small wall, they grab their energy assault rifles and load them. The MIB emerge from the halls, firing their weapons as they do. The Plumbers unleash their energy assault rifles. The leader hits one of the MIB. Darkred

Plumbers: Green X2

MIB: Darkred X2

The last two MIB charge at the wall, the last regular agent shoots his tri barreled plasma gun and hits one of the Plumbers. Green X1

MIB: Green X2

The Plumber leader runs behind a large machine and reloads his energy assault rifle. Hearing the footsteps of the nearing MIB, he sets a lit thermal detonator on the ground and escapes.

The MIB agent rounds the corner just as the detonator explodes. Darkred

Plumbers: Green X1

MIB: Darkred X1

The MIB leader runs up to the Plumber leader. The two go back and forth, exchanging kicks and punches. The two split apart and aim their pistols at eachother. Suddenly a voice comes on over the intercom, "The training excercise has been completed."

The two warriors lowers their weapons and watch as their comrades apear from the halls.

WINNER: TIE


	79. Chapter 79

Kraken vs. Kraken (PotC vs. CotT)

The Kraken, unstoppable enforcer of Davy Jones and a pirate's worst nightmare; vs. the Kraken, weapon of Olympus used to punish those guilty of crimes against the gods. Who Is Deadliest?!

Kraken (PotC)

Abilities: Multiple barbed tentacles; massive size; giant maw with thousands of razor-sharp teeth; unrelenting hunter

Kraken (CotT)

Abilities: Great size; four tentacle arms; sharp teeth and claws

In the god's palace on Olympus, Zeus hears that Davy Jones has played a role in the imprisonment of Calypso in mortal form. Not about to let this transgression against the gods go unpunished, Zeus summons the Kraken to hunt down Jones and make him pay.

In the Caribbean, Jones is prowling the seas at night, looking for dying sailors to pressgang. Suddenly, the Olympian Kraken comes roaring out of the waves, and begins making for the Flying Dutchman. Seeing the approaching leviathan, Jones orders his men to unleash his own Kraken. The hammer on board is activated, and Jones' Kraken rises up, ready for battle.

The Olympian Kraken sees Jones' Kraken approaching, and slams the water with its tentacle arms. The other Kraken simply swims deeper to evade, before leaping out and latching onto the other monster, biting savagely at it. The Olympian Kraken is stunned, but soon recovers, pulling the other Kraken off with two arms and pounding it with the others.

Jones' Kraken retaliates, lashing at the Olympian Kraken with its barbed tentacles, causing it to release its grip. The Kraken then dives back into the sea, disappearing. The Olympian Kraken is puzzled, searching underwater for where its enemy escaped to. Suddenly it feels a sharp pain on its head: the other Kraken slipped around and attacked from behind. A few more bites, and the Olympian Kraken is killed. Jones smirks before going back to his work, while in Olympus, Zeus can do nothing but watch in anger.

Winner: Kraken (PotC)


	80. Chapter 80

Indiana jones (indiana jones films) vs James bond (james bond films)

Who is deadliest

James bond

Short range: Fairbairn-Sykes dagger

Mid range: Walther PPK

Long range: Rocket-firing cigarette

Special weapon; Laser watch

Indiana jones

Short range: Machete

Mid range: Colt python revolver

Long range: Lewis automatic machine gun

Special weapon: Bullwhip

Edges

Fairbairn- Sykes dagger vs Machete: The machete has superior range and killing power. Edge Machete

Colt python revolver vs Walther PPK: The walther has a slightly bigger clip size and this is what i have to go with. Edge Walther PPK

Rocket-Firing cigarette vs lewis automatic machine gun: The machine gun has a higher rate of fire than the cigarette. Edge Lewis automatic machine gun

Laser watch vs Bullwhip: The laser watch in my opinion has more killing power and dose require as much skill as the bullwhip. Edge Laser watch

James bond is walking through a valley trying to stay out of view in case he is spotted by a sniper. Indiana jones is also walking around trying to find a rare jewel incrusted necklace with a big diamond in the middle. Meanwhile bond gets his hand caught in a strange necklace. As he turns to pull his hand out of it he notices it is covered in jewels. "Step away from the necklace" says Indiana jones pointing his Lewis automatic machine gun at him. Bond thinking Indiana has been hired to kill him slowly turns round with his hands up. "That's right" jones says "don't mess with me". Bond suddenly throws some dust, he picked up before, right at indiana's face temporally disorientating him giving him enough time to grab the necklace and leap behind a rock.

Indiana wildly fires his gun spraying the nearby rocks with bullets. Once he regains his vision he begins to search for bond. Bond peeks up over the rock his is hiding behind and fires a rocket at indiana, who just manages to dodge it, and ducks back down as a barrage of bullets fly over his head. Having run out of bullets indiana pulls out his colt revolver and walks over to bonds hiding place. He crouches by it before leaping over and firing a bullet at the now bare ground. He scratches his head and then hears a movement behind him. He duck just as a bullet puts a hole in his hat. "Dammit" says bond as indiana turns and fires back. Bond jumps behind a rock and waits until the firing stops then jumps up and fires his walther PPK and manages to knock off indiana's hat before being forced back down again.

Suddenly indiana runs out of bullets. He pulls out a couple of bullets but before he can put them in he feels the cold barrel of bond's walther PPK on the back of his neck. "Well I guess I won" bond says smiling "no one can beat me". "Just shut up and get it over with it" Say indiana. Bond just laughs and pulls the trigger. "Dammit" says bond as indiana jones pulls out his machete and swipes up just missing bonds head. "You should really make sure you have enough bullets before charging in like that" say indiana making another lunge at bond. Bond jumps back and pulls out his dagger "no need to brag about it" he says circling indiana. He suddenly lunges forward catching indiana off guard and cutting his jacket. Indiana brings his machete down on bond but he is to quick and doges out of the way and cuts his hand.

Indiana is shocked by bonds speed and it takes him a moment to realise he has been hit. When he dose he drops the machete and clutches his hand holding back a cry of pain. Bond kicks him in the back and he falls to the ground still holding his injured hand. Bond raises the dagger in the air holding it with two hands. "Prepare to die" he says manically. "No thank you" says indiana wand smacks bond in the face with his bull whip. Bond steps back in pain dropping the dagger. Indiana lasso's his legs and pulls him to the ground. He then picks up his machete and prepares to plunge in into bonds chest.

However bond fires the lazar out of his watch hitting Indiana in the face. Indiana falls over and bond picks up his dagger and once again prepares to stab him in the chest. Indiana remembers the spare colt revolver he keeps in is holster. He waits until bond brings the dagger down before whipping it out and firing a shot into bonds chest killing him. He then stands up and brushes the dirt off his coat, taking the necklace from bonds pocket and walking off says suddenly " don't mess with the best or you will end up like the rest".

WINNER: INDIANA JONES

Expert's Opinion

Indiana won because of his superior weaponry and because Bond relied more on stealth than Indiana did.


	81. Chapter 81

33rd Infantry Battalion (Spec Ops: The Line) vs First Division (Coppelion)

The 33rd Infantry Battalion, the US Army infantry battalion that took over as iron f*** rulers of Dubai after they were isolated in the city by a sand storm

VS

The 1st Division, the JSDF division determined to get revenge for being abandoned in an irradiated Tokyo for ten years.

WHO IS DEADLIEST!

The 33rd Infantry, also known as "The Damned Battalion" are US Army Battalion in Spec Ops: The Line, led by Colonel John Konrad, a highly decorated, but PTSD-troubled Afghanistan veteran. The unit was deployed to assist in relief efforts after an unprecedentedly large sandstorm hit Dubai, knocking out power, water supplies, and emergency services. The 33rd, however, when, for reasons not explained in the game, the city was surrounded on all sides by a "storm wall", a stationary sandstorm that blocked all communications and made extraction of the 33rd practically impossible. During the several months the 33rd was trapped, Konrad instituted martial law, eventually turning to summarily executing criminals and hanging their bodies in public. This in turn prompted both the civilians and some of Konrad's own staff to rebel, causing further violence in the city. Five and a half months after the storm wall appeared, Konrad managed to get a broadcast declaring his mission a failure out of the city, prompting the deployment of a squad of Delta operatives, led by Captain Martin Walker to assess the situation in the city.  
>1st Division<br>1st Div

The First Division are a fictional unit in the Japanese Self-Defense Force appearing in the manga and later anime Coppelion, were deployed in 2016 after a nuclear disaster reduced most of the Tokyo to a irradiated wasteland, to provide aid to the survivors. Tokyo, however, was quickly abandoned and cordoned off, however, leaving the First Division behind in the city. Since then, the First Division survived in Tokyo for twenty years, until 2036, when a special unit of genetically augmented humans immune to radiation, Coppelion, was deployed to look for survivors in the abandoned city. The First Division did not wish return, angered by their abandonment by the Japanese government, and instead, set in motion a plan for revenge. The First Division intend to capture the Coppelion to penetrate the radiation zone around the the Odaiba Nuclear Plant, the source of the disaster, and plant explosives on the lead-plated "sarcophagus" covering the reactor, releasing radioactive dust into the atmosphere, irradiating much of Japan, and possibly an even larger area.  
>Weapons<br>Handguns  
>Beretta M9 (33rd)<br>Beretta M9

The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The weapon is a 9mm handgun that has a 15-round magazine with a range of fifty meters.  
>SIG Sauer P220 (1st)<br>Sig Sauer P226

The SIG Sauer P220 features a family of pistols based upon the design of the P220. The pistols of this series are semi-autmoatic and fires the 9x19 Parabellum, .45 ACP, and .30 Luger. The series is currently manufactured by Sauer & Sohn and is released from Eckernförde, Germany. The weapon is recoil operated and has a magazine capacity of 10 9mm rounds for the purposes of this match. The SIG has a range of 50 meters.  
>M4 Carbine (Both)<br>M4-Transparent

The M4 Carbine is a series of 5.56mm firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The weapon has 30-round magazine, with an effective range of about 500 meters and rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute.

The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne weapon factory") is a 5.56mm bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military that replaced the MAS-49 as well as the MAT-49 submachine gun. The weapon has a 25-round magazine and an effective range of 300 meters. The 33rd Infantry likely got their hands on the FAMAS from UAE Army stockpiles, the FAMAS being the country's standard issue assault rifle.  
>Howa Type 89 (1st)<br>Howa type 89

The Howa Type 89 is a Japanese 5.56mm assault rifle designed in 1989 for the Japanese Self-Defense Force to replace the Howa Type 64. The weapon is based off the AR-18 assault rifle, which was produced in Japan for a time until laws prohibiting the export of military hardware from Japan were passed. As such, the Howa Type 89 has never been exported. The weapon has a range of 500 meters and a rate of fire 700rpm. The weapon fires from a 30-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

The First Division's Howa Type 89 for its larger magazine.  
>Launchers<br>RPG-7 (33rd)  
>Rpg-7<p>

The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters.  
>Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle (1st)<br>Carl Gustaf recoilless rifle

The Carl Gustav Recoiless Rifle is an 84mm man-portable reusable recoiless rifle first produced in 1946. The latest version is still used today in forces like the USMC and Japanese Self-Defense Force. It is used to take out tanks and fortifications. The weapon has a range of 150 meters against enemy armor and 750 meters against stationary targets such as buildings.  
>119's Edge<p>

The First Division's Carl Gustav for its superior range and accuracy.  
>M67 Grenade (Both)<p>

The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse.  
>Vehicle Support<br>AH-6 Little Bird (33rd)  
>800px-SAS 2010 AH-6<p>

The Boeing AH-6 is a series of light helicopter gunships based on the MH-6 Little Bird and MD 500 family. Developed by Boeing Rotorcraft Systems, these include the Unmanned Little Bird (ULB) demonstrator, the A/MH-6X Mission Enhanced Little Bird (MELB), and the proposed AH-6I and AH-6S. (From Wikipedia). The aircraft is powered by a single Alison turboshaft engine, giving it a maximum speed of 175 miles per hour and a range of 267 miles. The Little Bird can carry a variety of weapons, including M134 7.62mm miniguns, Hydra 70mm rockets, and Hellfire anti-tank missiles. For the purposes of this match, the helicopter will carry two miniguns, one seven-shot rocket pod loaded with HEAT rockets and a single Hellfire missile (while never appearing on the AH-6s in Spec Ops, this was added because they could carry it, and to make this fair against the First Division's tank. The Little Bird's main weakness is that, because of its small size, it has no armor, making it vulnerable even to small arms fire.  
>Type-74 Tank (1st)<br>800px-Japanese - Type 74 tank - 2

The Type 74 (74式戦車 nana-yon-shiki-sensha?) is a main battle tank (MBT) of the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force (JGSDF). It was built by Mitsubishi Heavy Industries as a replacement for the earlier Type 61. It was based on the best features of a number of contemporary designs, placing it in the same class as the US M60 or German Leopard 1. Like these designs, it mounts the Royal Ordnance L7 105 mm gun. The design did not enter widespread use until 1980, by which point other western forces were starting the introduction of much more capable designs. (From Wikipedia. In addition to the 105mm main gun, the tank also carries a .50 caliber M2 machine gun and a Type-74 7.62mm co-axial machine gun. The tank has between 189 and 192mm of rolled homogenous steel armor.  
>119's Edge<p>

Each weapon give their side specific advantage, the Type 74 has more firepower, but the AH-6 is more maneuverable. In the end, however, I think the AH-6 will be more useful in the urban battleground, and will be able to take out the Type-74 while evading its fire.

X-Factors

33rd Infantry X-Factor 1st Division

96 Combat Experience 90

90 Training 88

80 Logistics 68

93 Brutality 97

90 Fanaticism 100

Explanations

The 33rd Infantry takes the edge for Combat Experience, as they are part of the US Military, and have seen extensive combat in Afghanistan, as well as in their botched mission in Dubai. While the First Division saw some combat in the radiation zone, where they survived for over ten years, prior to that, they had presumably not seen any combat, as Japan has not been involved in a war since the Second World War. The 33rd also presumably has better training than the First Division. The 33rd also takes logistics, as they have only been trapped in Dubai a few months, while the First Division was trapped in the radiation zone for ten years. That means they were likely forced to make unreliable home-made ammunition by hand-refilling spent casings, and would have a very limited supply of ammunition that could not be fabricated, such as rockets and tank shells. While the 33rd are fanatically loyal to Colonel Konrad, and are willing to use brutal methods, such as hanging bodies from lamp post as a example, and using white phosphorus weapons. The First Division, however, are dedicated to taking revenge against the Japanese government, intent on blowing up a destroyed reactor and spreading the radiation across Japan and possibly further, with no regard for civilian casualties.

Notes

The battle will NOT take place in a radiation zone.

Battle

33rd Infantry: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

1st Division: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

A First Division Type-74 tank rolled through a deserted city streets, flanked by a squad of First Division infantry. Suddenly the tank commander was struck down by a bullet to the head. Darkred

The tank gunner spotted where the shot had come from, and, assuming command, turned the turret toward a mid-rise structure at the end of the street. The 105mm tank gun fired with a thunderous roar, the high-explosive shell impacting the side of the building, blowing away chunks of concrete and glass, which rained the ground, along with two fallen 33rd Infantry soldiers. Blue Blue

One of the surviving soldiers of the 33rd fired an RPG-7 from the rooftops, the First Division soldiers dove for cover, before the warhead impacted the front glacis plate of the tank. When the smoke cleared...

The tank had a black burn mark on the front of the vehicle, but was otherwise undamaged, the rocket having hit the vehicle in the most heavily armored area. The tank gunner prepared to fire again when the sound of a helicopter filled the air.

An AH-6 Little Bird helicopter flew in to support the 33rd Division. The helicopter fired off a Hellfire missile, which impacted the rear armor of the tank, reducing the vehicle to a burning wreck. (First Division tank destroyed)

The Little Bird then flow in low, rockets and miniguns blazing, cutting down two First Division soldiers in a hail of fire. Darkred Darkred The rest of the First Division troops fled into the interior of the buildings.

The helicopter turned to the side, towards one of the buildings the First Division troops had retreated into. The helicopter pilot spotted two First Division soldiers who had fled into the building. The soldiers and the pilot were staring down each other's sights.

The First Division soldiers were faster on the draw, firing their Howa Type 89s, which easily pierced the unarmored windshield of the Little Bird easily and riddling the pilot with bullets. Blood stained what remained of the helicopter windshield as the pilot slumped over the helicopter going out of control and losing its main rotor as it clipped against a building. The helicopter spiraled into the street and exploded in a flash of fire. (33rd Infantry helicopter destroyed).

The victory of the First Division soldiers, however, was short-lived- a burst of fire from a FAMAS wielded by a 33rd Infantry soldier struck down one of the two First Division soldiers. Seconds later, two more were blown away in an RPG impact. Darkred Darkred Darkred

The 33rd Infantry soldiers gathered on the first floor of the building they were occupying, their commander ordering two of them to put down suppressive fire on the 33rd while the rest advanced. The First Division anti-tank soldier, however, spotted this and fired his Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle at the massing 33rd Infantry troops, killing two of them in the blast. Blue Blue

The 33rd Infantry troops returned fire, the First Division soldier who fired the recoilless rifle being cut down by three rounds from an M4 Carbine. Darkred. The 33rd Infantry soldiers burst into the building occupied by the First Division. A First Division soldier peeked up from behind the front desk and fired his M4 in full auto into the incoming rogue US troops. The 33rd's point man bore the brunt of the hail of bullets. Blue He was killed, but the rest of the 33rds soldiers quickly avenged him, riddling the rogue JSDF serviceman with bullets. Darkred

The five surviving 33rd Infantry troops burst into the stairs to the next floor, only to hear the clink of a metal object bouncing down the stairs. It was a grenade. The grenade detonated, killing three 33rd Infantry soldiers. Blue Blue Blue

A First Division soldier peeked into the hallway after he heard the grenade go off, however, he was immediately killed by a burst of fire from the vengeance-seeking survivors. Darkred

The two surviving soldiers then burst into the second floor hallway. The First Division troops opened fire, the first of the two 33rd Infantry soldiers being killed The commander of the sqaud, however, peeked out of the stairwell and fired his Beretta 92, killing one of the First Division soldiers. Darkred

The two surviving soldiers exchanged fire with their pistols until a lucky shot hit a fire extinguisher on the wall next to the First Division commander. The extinguisher shot out a cloud of foam, which blinded the First Division commander. The 33rd Division leader threw an M67 grenade into the cloud, which exploded seconds later. When the smoke cleared, the First Division leader was dead. Darkred

WINNER: 33rd Infantry Battalion

Expert's Opinion

The 33rd won the battle mostly because of their superior combat experience and training, as well as their superior vehicle support. This allowed them to overcome the First Divisions slightly superior weapons.


	82. Chapter 82

The Team, a group of dream-wanderers who can manipulate your sense of perception in a matter of minutes, vs. Counter Terrorist Unit, agents with diverse backgrounds who band together to stop hostile threats in 24 hours. Who is deadliest?

Member Name Specialty Function Weapons

Cobb Cobbname The Extractor

Steal Secrets

Mind Infiltration

Beretta Px4 Storm

Blaser R93

Ariadne Ariadnename The Architect

Dream Scenarios

Design Mazes

Beretta Px4 Storm

Arthur Arthurname The Point Man

Research Details of Upcoming Operations

FN SCAR

Glock 17

Eames Eames2 The Forger

Physical Impersonation

HK USP Compact

SIG SG 552

Milkor MGL

Yusuf Yusufname The Chemist

Provide Essential Sedation Drugs

SIG Sauer P239

Sawed-Off Double Barrel Shotgun

Saito Saitoname The Tourist

Supervise The Team's Operations

Vektor CP1

MP5A2

M26 Hand Grenade

Member Name Specialty Function Weapons

JackBauer Jb Lead Federal Agent

Counter-Terrorism

Unconventional Methods

Special Operations

HK USP Compact

MP7A1

G36C

CTU2 ChloeOBrian Intelligence Analyst

Provide Surveillance During Combat

Reveal Enemy Positions

Glock 19

CTU3 Cortiz Director of Field Operations

Conduct All Domestic Anti-Terrorism Activities

Defense of Local Headquarters

Walther PPK

M4A1 Carbine

CTU4 Rwalker Undercover Specialist

Provide Intelligence Through A Physical Veneer

Beretta 92FS

Mk 18 Mod 0

Barrett M98 Bravo

CTU5 Cmanning Tactical Assistant for Field Operations

Serve As Second-in-Command for All Field Operations

Provide Medical Assistance to Wounded Agents

Glock 17

CTU6 Bbuchanan Special Agent in Charge

Supervise All Exercises Conducted by CTU

Browning High-Power

MP5A3

Claymore

CTU dispatched six of its members to terminate a threat in a nearby city. The threat is a supposed terrorist group of six men and women attacking corporate executives. The Counter Terrorist Unit squad consists of Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz, Renee Walker, Curtis Manning, and Bill Buchanan. As they pass through the streets they see a corporate building ahead set on fire and civilians running towards them.

"Watch where you shoot, I don't want any innocent lives taken!" yells Jack. He points to a nearby truck with its back-door open. "Chloe get in the truck and set up, I want full surveillance over the city."

"Got it, Jack." replies O'Brian. She pulls out her sidearm and sets it aside. She opens her bag, takes out her laptop, and accesses CTU's surveillance network. Suddenly, there is gunfire.

"Down!" commands Bauer. "Cole, what do you say?"

"Six hostiles heading our way. Possibly the people we're looking for; they're pretty well-dressed." answers Cole Ortiz.

"That's them! Weapons free, weapons free!" yells Jack. Renee Walker sets up her Barrett M98 Bravo and looks for her first target. She fires.

"Ahhh, f-!" screams Saito. His left arm was torn right off by the sheer power of the Barrett M98.

"Sniper, hit the deck!" yells Cobb. "Arthur, I want that sniper found!"

"Got it," answers Arthur. He gets his binoculars and spots Renee readying her rifle.

"Find you," whispers the Point Man. He raises the ground underneath her and forms Penrose stairs to raise her out of her hiding spot. Cobb draws his Blaser R93 and takes Renee out.

"Son of a b***! Curtis see if she can be saved." yells Jack. "Damnit Chloe I want that surveillance up now!"

"I'm trying!" screams Chloe in desperation.

"She's down and out Jack," says Curtis Manning.

"All right, Curtis and Bill lay down suppressing fire so me and Cole can take these son of a b*** out," commands Bauer. The two do as they say firing their Glock 17 and MP5A3 respectively. Saito, using his stump of an arm to support the MP5A3, fires. A aerial-surveillance drone flies above.

"Drone!" warns Ariadne.

"It must be their's," says Cobb. "Take it out!"

Arthur raises his FN SCAR and fires in bursts at the drone. It does no damage.

"You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling." says Eames from behind. He raises his Milkor MGL and fires a grenade. It explodes taking out the drone. He turns and fires at the approaching CTU agents. Jack dives but Cole is too late. The grenade detonates and kills Cole instantly. Jack, in anger, stands up and runs toward The Team, firing his G36C. Eames is struck several times in the torso. He falls. Cobb drops his Blaser R93 and draws his Beretta Px4 Storm. He fires at Jack but misses his shots. The CTU agent returns fire but also misses. He runs out of ammunition for his G36C and swaps for his MP7A1.

"Arthur and Saito, I want you two to flank these guys." commands Cobb amidst gunfire.

"But my arm," whimpers Saito.

"Just go, this is the only way we can win this." says Cobb. The two proceed around, firing their Vektor CP1 and Glock 17 respectively. Saito then tosses a M26 Hand Grenade. It explodes, sending shrapnel into Curtis' arm. Curtis ignores the pain and fires his Glock 17. He finishes off Saito who throws his CP1 into the air. Arthur catches it and fires both pistols at the same time, killing Curtis. Bill pops from cover and fires his Browning High-Power. Arthur is struck in the arm, causing him to drop his Glock. He empties the magazine to the CP1, drops it, and runs for Curtis' Glock. He picks it up and sends a bullet right into Bill's forehead. He then proceeds to search for Chloe.

Cobb is in the midst of fighting Jack while Ariadne hides behind an abandoned car.

"Ariadne, I need you to build something right now!" commands Cobb.

"I can't!" yells Ariadne.

"Then catch!" Cobb throws his Px4 Storm toward her and she catches it. "Join the fight!"

She rises from cover and flinches as she fires each shot. Cobb runs toward Eames' lifeless body and picks up a SIG SG552. Yusuf arrives in a white van to pick up The Team.

"What the f- is going on here?" asks Yusuf, who takes out a Sawed-off Double Barrel shotgun near his seat. Jack fires his USP Compact at Yusuf, severely wounding him. The Chemist fires twice, emptying his shotgun but misses each shot. He draws his SIG Sauer P239 and fires it in desperation. However, he is quickly killed off by Jack. Cobb pops from cover and fires his SG552. Jack craftily dodges each shot and fires the last round in his USP. He kills Cobb immediately.

Meanwhile, Arthur has found Chloe's laptop but not Chloe herself. She runs out of her cover, firing her Glock 19. She hits Arthur in the chest. He grabs the wound and feigns his death. As she approaches him, Arthur trips her and kills her with her own Glock.

Jack moves forward, grimacing as he looks upon the lifeless bodies and empty cartridges. Ariadne appears in front of him with Cobb's Px4 Storm pointed right at his head.

"Please, you do not have to do this," pleads Jack. She fires anyways, killing him. Arthur runs toward her and takes the weapon away from her. They look back and see the dead bodies of their comrades before them. The two embrace.

"F***" screams Jack. He wakes up with sweat dripping down his chest.


	83. Chapter 83

"Indiana Jones ! Fearless archaeologist, who braves many hazardous expeditions., and fought against the Nazi SS to preserve mankind's greatest treasures!"

"The Joker ! The self-proclaimed "Clown Prince of Crime", who cut a reign of terror throughout Gotham City, fighting against the GCPD, and numerous other vigilantes! Who? Is? Deadliest?!"

Indiana Jones

Time Period: (1912-1954)

Loyalty: OSS

Height: 5' 11"

Armor: None

Weapons

Smith and Wesson M1917

MP40

Lewis Gun

RPG-2

Bullwhip

The Joker after his magic trick

Joker

The Joker

Time Period: (1992-Present)

Height: 5' 10"

Loyalty: None

Armor: None

Weapons

Glock-18

Smith and Wesson Model 76

M1 Garand

Joker Gas

Combat Knife

Indiana Jones: Red x 5

The Joker: Blue x 5

Max hits the enter key, as the screen goes to a Matrix effect, as Joker is seen with four of his gang members readying to rob the elusive Peruvian fertility idol, as a whip was snapped in the background, while Indiana Jones was seen with five armed OSS agents, as he stated "That belongs in a museum, Joker!"

"Oh poo, the hero's here. Get him, boys!" Joker said, running off with the idol, as two of his men fired M76's, while anotehr was firing a Glock-17, as Joker and a Henchman ran away. Indy fired two shots from his M1917 at Joker, but missed them, as one of his men stepped forward with the Lewis Gun, taking out one of the men with an M76, but getting hit with the other henchemen, before both of them retreat down the hall, towards the WW2 exhibit, as Indy's men are in pursuit. Red Blue (4-4)

Meanwhile, Joker sees an M1 Garand and an MP40 on display, as he smashed the glass with the Idol, before taking the M1 Garand for himself, as his accomplice takes the MP40. One of Indy's men went down the hallway with the Lewis, but Joker shoots him in the neck with his M1 Garand, before running back. Red (3-4) As Indy runs in, Joker's henchman was about to fire the MP 40 at Indy, before he used his whip to snare the weapon, and snagged it towards him, as Indy grabbed it before firing holes into the henchman with the weapon. Blue (3-3)

The trio of criminals try to escape as one of them sprayed his M76, before it ran dry, as he ran towards an elevator, while Joker and the last henchman continue down the hall. Indy and another OSS agent, brandishing another M1917 ran that way, as the RPG user sees the henchman and stopped. Panicking as the elevator wouldn't activate, the man fired his rocket into the cabin of the elevator, instantly killing the henchman. Blue (3-2)

As he discarded the weapon, Indy passed the MP40 to him, as they ran ahead. At the end of the hallway, Joker told his man that he was going to hide in the closet, while the exit was just ahead. As Joker hides, the man with the MP 40 was ready to shoot him, but the henchman shoots him with a burst from the Glock. Red (2-2)

Indy tells the man to split up for Joker, as the OSS agent sees the Henchman, while Indy was about to run down the side hall. Joker's henchman runs to the door, to see that it's barred, as he fired the Glock, to see it's ran dry, while teh OSS Agent runs into the room, as Joker comes from behind, and seals the area off, and reveals a remote trigger, as the OSS Agent realized the Joker Bomb next to his foot, as it released the poisonous Joker Toxin into the air, killing his own henchman and the OSS agent, as Joker lets out a wicked cackle. Indy hears this, and backtracked, while Joker watched and laughed, until a round from the M1917 whizzed by him, breaking the glass, as Joker runs into the library. Indy stopped for a second to look at the victims, as they both have a wide smile on their faces. Red Blue (1-1)

Indy fired a shot from his revolver, and barely misses, while Joker managed to shoot the gun out of Indy's hand. As he was about to deliver the final blow on Indy, the weapon jammed, as Joker frusttratedly thrown it aside. Drawing his knife, as Indy grasped his whip, Joker was about to stab him, as Indy side stepped, and gave Joker a right hook, as he laughed, before recovering. "Let's give you a scar to match!" Joker says, slashing an identical mark to his scar upon his chin, as Indy gives him an uppercut into a bookshelf. Stepping back towards his revolver, he noticed a heavy Ming vase atop the shelf. he snapped the whip at it, causign it to fall on Joker's head, shattering and stunning him long enough to put the last round of his weapon into Joker's left orbital. Blue (1-0) Seeing the Clown Price of Crime go down, Indiana quipped. "I told you, it belongs in a museum" He says, seeing the idol, and picking it up to return it to it's proper place.

Winner: Indiana Jones

Indiana Jones  
>S&amp;W M1917 24<br>MP40 194  
>Lewis Gun 299<br>RPG-2 88  
>Bullwhip 2<p>

Total Kills: 607

The Joker  
>Glock-17 35<br>S&W M76 213  
>M1 Garand 94<br>Joker Gas 46  
>Combat Knife<p>

4

Total Kills: 393


	84. Chapter 84

Robert Neville (I am Legend) vs. Rick Grimes (Walking Dead)  
>Robert Neville, a military scientist trapped with hordes of flesh-hungry Darkseekers whose only goal is to find the cure, vs. Rick Grimes, a sheriff shot and left in a coma only to wake up and discover that his world is ruled by the undead. Who is deadliest?<p>

Weapons  
>Mark23SOCOM HK Mark 23 SOCOM vs. Colt Python Capachat colt python-357-Magnum180362<br>SP10 SP-10 vs. Mossberg 500 Mossberg500AMarinerStd  
>Colt6920 Colt 6920 Law Enforcement Carbine vs. Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (unscoped) BrowningAutomaticRifleSafariUnscoped<br>Fn m249saw mk2 10-1- M249 SAW vs. Remington 700 BDL Remington700BDL  
>M67 M67 vs. Horton Scout HortonScout<p>

BATTLE

"Samples three, five, six, eight, ten, and twelve all show signs of contamination. Means of exposure: direct contact. Samples one, four, and nine were exposed to the airborne pathogen, all were contaminated." Robert Neville says into his recorder. He slams his fists on the metal lab table, terrifying the caged, diseased lab mice. He takes his ear-mounted microphone off and puts it gently aside. He thinks deeply. Amid the screeching and scratching from the contaminated mice, he hears a small, innocent squeaking. He walks toward the noise and sees a pure white mouse cowering in the back of its cell. Neville runs over and grabs his microphone.

"Sample eleven seems to be clean." he takes out his small Mag-Lite flashlight out of his lab-coat pocket and shines the light into the mouse's eyes. "Pupils do dilate, skin and fur are intact."

Neville smirks. "Hang in there number eleven."

Suddenly a window from the floor above shatters. The smirk on the scientist's face fades away. He opens a drawer and grabs his HK Mark 23 SOCOM, loads a magazine, and pulls back and releases the slide.

SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER

"F***kers! What the hell are those things?" Rick Grimes asks himself. He grabs his wounded shoulder that was bitten by a pale monster he encountered. It was a superficial wound, but still extremely painful. He takes a pack of gauze out of his bag that also carries his various weapons. He applies pressure to the wound and walks toward another deserted neighborhood. The smell of ossobucco braising over fills the air. He made his way toward the source of the smell. Grimes discovers the source to be a three-story, Victorian-style home. He knocks on the door, but receives no answer. He draws his Colt Python and flips it so that his hand grabs the barrel of the weapon. He smashes the window closest to the door and sticks his hand in. He undoes the lock and opens the door. He slowly steps inside and makes his way to the kitchen. Curious and hungry, Grimes opens the oven door only to be greeted by heat and the wondrous smell of broth and red wine.

"Smells good doesn't it?" says a voice behind him. Grimes shuts the oven door and sees the reflection of a black man in a white lab coat with a pistol pointed right at him. The small town sheriff spins around quickly with his Colt Python at the ready.

"Delicious." the two fix their gaze upon one another. Neville is the first one to break it. He noticed the bite marks and blood on the policeman's left shoulder. Only one such creature can deliver that kind of a wound, a Darkseeker.

"One of those monsters bite you?" asks the scientist.

"Yeah," replies the sheriff.

"Hmmm..." Neville then fires his pistol, but misses his shot. Grimes dives for cover behind the kitchen counter. Suddenly, a portion of his hair begins to fall off his head.

"The first symptom of the infection is hair loss!" shouts Neville. He then pops up and fires off several more shots. Grimes returns fire.

"At least I won't turn into one of those ugly b*** back in Atlanta." yells Grimes. He fires his Python several more times and begins to reload. Neville fires three more times and hears the infamous clicking sound. He drops his empty pistol and runs into the living room. Rick fires at him as he runs past. Neville nimbly makes his way to his CD player and connects a wire to it. He turns the player on and turns the volume knob to the maximum decibel level. Suddenly the the Bob Marley song "Three Little Birds" plays on the home PA system. Grimes' hearing becomes limited to the point of when he cannot hear Neville's footsteps as he dashes towards a large wardrobe. He takes out an M249 SAW and slings an SP-10 around his back. He takes out a M67 hand grenade and puts it in his pocket. He turns his head to see Grimes with a Mossberg 500 shotgun. The sheriff fires and blows off a piece of one of the wardrobe doors. Neville fires back with his light machine-gun. He looks at his right arm and discovers three tiny holes in it. Grimes pumps his shotgun and blind fires. He does this several times, several pellets from the shotgun blasts hit Neville's left leg. He grimaces in pain. The sheriff rushes towards his gun bag and takes out a Remington 700 BDL and removes the scope, he then slings his Browning Automatic Rifle Safari and Horton Scout on his back. He dashes into the living room while the song continues to play. He fires his Remington several times through the wall the scientist was standing behind. He sees the M249 SAW drop to the floor. Grimes drops his sniper rifle and takes out his BAR Safari. He swiftly turns around and sees the M249 SAW on the floor, but no body. He hears a click and sees a round object fall on the floor. He sees the words "HAND FRAG".

"Shi*!" Grimes yells and dives back. The grenade explodes, but does not hurt Grimes. He gets back to his feet and looks up. He does not find his enemy and moves up the stairs. He moves down the corridor, checking room after room. Neville pops out in front of the doorway to the master bedroom and fires his SP-10 from the hip. He misses all his shots. Grimes returns fire and two bullets make their mark in Neville's lower body. He collapses to the floor and fires his SP-10 with one hand. A bullet carves it's way into Grimes' trigger hand, causing him to drop the rifle. He makes his way back into the room behind a wall. He takes out his final weapon, the Horton Scout. He gets back into the action and sees his victim crawling on his belly towards a slender basket holding what seemed to be umbrellas. He fires his crossbow and the bolt pierces Neville's leg.

"AAHH!" screams the scientist in agony. Grimes slowly walks towards Neville, loading another bolt. Neville takes his strong arm and pulls the basket down.

"There's really only one cure to the infection," Neville says.

"And what is that?" asks the sheriff who was stringing the crossbow.

"Death!" yells Neville as he spins around firing his Colt 6920 Law Enforcement Carbine. Five bullets land into Grimes' torso. Neville lays his head down to relax.

"Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."

Next match-up will be: Anton Chigurh, the ruthless hitman who uses unconventional means and weaponry to finish the job, vs. Nick Hume, the loving father turned brutal killer with a vengeance after witnessing the death of his wife and older son.

Weapons  
>Mark23SOCOM HK Mark 23 SOCOM vs. Colt Python Capachat colt python-357-Magnum180362<br>SP10 SP-10 vs. Mossberg 500 Mossberg500AMarinerStd  
>Colt6920 Colt 6920 Law Enforcement Carbine vs. Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (unscoped) BrowningAutomaticRifleSafariUnscoped<br>Fn m249saw mk2 10-1- M249 SAW vs. Remington 700 BDL Remington700BDL  
>M67 M67 vs. Horton Scout HortonScout<p>

BATTLE

"Samples three, five, six, eight, ten, and twelve all show signs of contamination. Means of exposure: direct contact. Samples one, four, and nine were exposed to the airborne pathogen, all were contaminated." Robert Neville says into his recorder. He slams his fists on the metal lab table, terrifying the caged, diseased lab mice. He takes his ear-mounted microphone off and puts it gently aside. He thinks deeply. Amid the screeching and scratching from the contaminated mice, he hears a small, innocent squeaking. He walks toward the noise and sees a pure white mouse cowering in the back of its cell. Neville runs over and grabs his microphone.

"Sample eleven seems to be clean." he takes out his small Mag-Lite flashlight out of his lab-coat pocket and shines the light into the mouse's eyes. "Pupils do dilate, skin and fur are intact."

Neville smirks. "Hang in there number eleven."

Suddenly a window from the floor above shatters. The smirk on the scientist's face fades away. He opens a drawer and grabs his HK Mark 23 SOCOM, loads a magazine, and pulls back and releases the slide.

SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER

"F***kers! What the hell are those things?" Rick Grimes asks himself. He grabs his wounded shoulder that was bitten by a pale monster he encountered. It was a superficial wound, but still extremely painful. He takes a pack of gauze out of his bag that also carries his various weapons. He applies pressure to the wound and walks toward another deserted neighborhood. The smell of ossobucco braising over fills the air. He made his way toward the source of the smell. Grimes discovers the source to be a three-story, Victorian-style home. He knocks on the door, but receives no answer. He draws his Colt Python and flips it so that his hand grabs the barrel of the weapon. He smashes the window closest to the door and sticks his hand in. He undoes the lock and opens the door. He slowly steps inside and makes his way to the kitchen. Curious and hungry, Grimes opens the oven door only to be greeted by heat and the wondrous smell of broth and red wine.

"Smells good doesn't it?" says a voice behind him. Grimes shuts the oven door and sees the reflection of a black man in a white lab coat with a pistol pointed right at him. The small town sheriff spins around quickly with his Colt Python at the ready.

"Delicious." the two fix their gaze upon one another. Neville is the first one to break it. He noticed the bite marks and blood on the policeman's left shoulder. Only one such creature can deliver that kind of a wound, a Darkseeker.

"One of those monsters bite you?" asks the scientist.

"Yeah," replies the sheriff.

"Hmmm..." Neville then fires his pistol, but misses his shot. Grimes dives for cover behind the kitchen counter. Suddenly, a portion of his hair begins to fall off his head.

"The first symptom of the infection is hair loss!" shouts Neville. He then pops up and fires off several more shots. Grimes returns fire.

"At least I won't turn into one of those ugly b*** back in Atlanta." yells Grimes. He fires his Python several more times and begins to reload. Neville fires three more times and hears the infamous clicking sound. He drops his empty pistol and runs into the living room. Rick fires at him as he runs past. Neville nimbly makes his way to his CD player and connects a wire to it. He turns the player on and turns the volume knob to the maximum decibel level. Suddenly the the Bob Marley song "Three Little Birds" plays on the home PA system. Grimes' hearing becomes limited to the point of when he cannot hear Neville's footsteps as he dashes towards a large wardrobe. He takes out an M249 SAW and slings an SP-10 around his back. He takes out a M67 hand grenade and puts it in his pocket. He turns his head to see Grimes with a Mossberg 500 shotgun. The sheriff fires and blows off a piece of one of the wardrobe doors. Neville fires back with his light machine-gun. He looks at his right arm and discovers three tiny holes in it. Grimes pumps his shotgun and blind fires. He does this several times, several pellets from the shotgun blasts hit Neville's left leg. He grimaces in pain. The sheriff rushes towards his gun bag and takes out a Remington 700 BDL and removes the scope, he then slings his Browning Automatic Rifle Safari and Horton Scout on his back. He dashes into the living room while the song continues to play. He fires his Remington several times through the wall the scientist was standing behind. He sees the M249 SAW drop to the floor. Grimes drops his sniper rifle and takes out his BAR Safari. He swiftly turns around and sees the M249 SAW on the floor, but no body. He hears a click and sees a round object fall on the floor. He sees the words "HAND FRAG".

"Shi*!" Grimes yells and dives back. The grenade explodes, but does not hurt Grimes. He gets back to his feet and looks up. He does not find his enemy and moves up the stairs. He moves down the corridor, checking room after room. Neville pops out in front of the doorway to the master bedroom and fires his SP-10 from the hip. He misses all his shots. Grimes returns fire and two bullets make their mark in Neville's lower body. He collapses to the floor and fires his SP-10 with one hand. A bullet carves it's way into Grimes' trigger hand, causing him to drop the rifle. He makes his way back into the room behind a wall. He takes out his final weapon, the Horton Scout. He gets back into the action and sees his victim crawling on his belly towards a slender basket holding what seemed to be umbrellas. He fires his crossbow and the bolt pierces Neville's leg.

"AAHH!" screams the scientist in agony. Grimes slowly walks towards Neville, loading another bolt. Neville takes his strong arm and pulls the basket down.

"There's really only one cure to the infection," Neville says.

"And what is that?" asks the sheriff who was stringing the crossbow.

"Death!" yells Neville as he spins around firing his Colt 6920 Law Enforcement Carbine. Five bullets land into Grimes' torso. Neville lays his head down to relax.

"Don't worry about a thing, 'cause every little thing gonna be all right."


	85. Chapter 85

Venom (Eddie Brock) Vs. Amon (Noatak)

Two powerful warriors enter battle against one another. One, a massive alien symbiote who is able to survive high powered lasers with ease. The other, a genius tactician with the power to take away people's bending. Both experienced and powerful fighters will collide but only when can be The Deadliest Warrior!

Venom, the symbiote and the greatest threat to Spiderman who named himself Venom after himself being poison to Spiderman.

Amon, the Bloodbending master tactician who took over Republic City with an army of under 800 people

Venom

Eddie Brock is the original Symbiote who named himself Venom for he claims he is "poison" to Spiderman. The symbiote grants him super human strenght, speed, durability, stamina, webbing, the ability to camouflage himself, limited, shapshifting, and spider-senses. His most notable one is his durability. He is able to survive stabbings, gunshots, rockets, missiles, and even high impact lasers. He is only weak to sonic and termal weapons, as well as incendiary weapons. His camouflage abilities allow him to become part of his surroundings making him virtually invisible. His shapeshifting allows him to enlargen parts of his body. Even turning parts them into swords, axes, shields etc. His webs grant him the same abilities as Spiderman's except his are organic

Weapons:

Fists: Venom's fists are strong enough to kill someone instantly. However, it is debatable if it would kill Amon considering Mako hit him right in the chest with a powerful strike of lightening which caused wood to fall on him yet he got back up in about 15 seconds. But General Iroh was put into a coma after getting struck by lightening in the chest, and that shot of lightening from Azula was no less powerful then Mako's.

Constitutent-Matter Generation: Venom is able to shapeshift his hand into various types of weapons. Such as: Swords, Knives, Axes, Spears, and other things. These things could easily cut through brick, stone, and almost any material that isn't an alloy. This would easily allow Venom to cut Amon to shreds, considering Amon's agility the claws would be the best choice considering they are the quickest.

Webbing: Webbing grants Venom all of the abilities it grants Spiderman. Such as clinging to objects, tying people up, sticking people to walls and various other things.

Poisonous Bite: Venom is able to extend his head his head extremely quickly and bite someone which would poison and kill them. If he were to do this against Amon however, it would rip Amon's head right off. List of Venom powers and abilities here: List of Venom's powers

Venom's claws

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 7

Add photo

Amon

WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR LEGEND OF KORRA DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON FINAL

Noatak was born into the Northern Water Tribe, his father an ex infomous crime lord. He trained his son Noatak and his brother in bloodbending ever since they were children. Noatak decended from the strongest line of bloodbenders to ever live. Eventually Noatak would run away to Republic City and assume the identity of "Amon". Amon got an army of over 800 people through proaganda. Amon is without a doubt a master of proaganda considering he got a small army solely reliant on propaganda. Amon had proven himself a tactical genius after he took down the Pro-bending arena. After demanding that Pro-bending be shut down, Lin Beifong and her Metalbending Police Force were assigned to guard it. Amon got members into the crowd and hide electrical gloves in her popcorn. They took out their gloves and snuck up on the Metalbending Cops stunning all of them. Through a warballon Amon entered the arena and gave a speach. Later on Amon would overthrow Republic City. He would even defeat an entire fleet of Naval ships through tactics and technology. Amon predicted exactly what would happen when the United Forces came to Republic City, and he had Hiroshi Sato design the perfect tools to deal with it, Amon came up with the plan and destroyed the fleet.

Weapons:

Waterbending: Waterbending is a form of "bending" which allows one to control water. It can even be made into a blade, throughout the Avatar universe waterbenders have been shown slicing things in half with water. In one episode of avatar the "drill" Aang and Katara sliced through metal with water in about 50 cuts. If that happened they could cut through a sentient being like butter. Amon being a much stronger waterbender then Aang and Katara were as kids would make this a lot easier. Of course, he would not be able to cut through the symbiote. Although it could cut through a web. Waterbenders can also change the tempeture in water, create massive waves and other things. List of Common Waterbending techniques

Bloodbending: Bloodbending is form of waterbending in which someone manipulates the blood in someone's body. Bloodbending is without a doubt the most dangerous form of bending. You can lift someone up with it, change the blood temperature, and even break bones. Bloodbending will not be very effective against Eddie considering that the Symbiote does not have blood, however it would be extremely effective against Carnage considering he has a lot of blood. However, this will allow Amon to lift the host (Eddie Brock) and throw him, this could save Amon if things get to close for comfort but in the end it will not kill or subdue him. Waterbending will be his most effective tool, his best option would be to freeze Venom. Bloodbending

Equalist Glove: The Equalist glove is a electric shock glove that works like a powerful taser. Despite Venom being weak to heat, this will not effect him unless he is very weak, and it's overall best for Amon to try to avoid closing the distance.

Chi-Blocking: Chi-Blocking is a martial art that focuses on deliverying several light jabs and strikes to weak points of the body which will block someone's Chi. Which will instantly stun them and could kill them. This would be useless against Venom who is invulnerable to punches, kicks and any of that stuff.

Amon easily subduing Korra and Mako with bloodbending

X-factors

Vemom/Amon

Strength- 98/64

Amon is in top physical condition and no doubt very physically fit. On the other hand though Venom can lift over 70 tons easily. soo...

Durability-99/88

Venom is one of the most durable fighters in the Marvel Universe. He is able to withstand multiple missiles and high-impact lasers. While Venom is no doubt way more durable then Amon, Amon has been shown very durable himself. He was able to withstand a direct hit from lightening to the chest, whereas General Iroh was put in a coma after getting hit in the chest.

Tactics-60/90

Amon is without a doubt one of the greatest tacticians in the Avatar universe. Amon is a calculating person, his schemes, well planned and executed with great efficency. Outsmarting the United Forces and Metalbending cops on several occasions. His tactical genius can be exploited when he took over the Pro-Bending Arena, when he took over Republic City, when he defeated the United Forces fleet and in other instances. During his attack on Republic City, Amon sabatouged river rescue units, put some kind of gas in the police station cut the phone lines (they were able to send a message to the United Forces in time) and shut down several other things leaving the city defenseless. Amon has been shown to be cool and caclulating and to be able to predict his opponent's next move. Venom may have experience, but he's no genius, no where near on Amon's level not that a great tactician to begin with.

Intelligence-75/91

Venom is by now means stupid. But he's not that smart. Amon on the other hand has been shown to be extremely intelligent as seen in the tactics section.

Killer Instinct-95/82

Venom has shown to have a massive killer instinct. Rarely showing remorse, only showing hatred and a desire to kill Spiderman. He's a raging monster with nothing else on his mind but to destory, rampage, and slaughter. Amon is in no way with a lack of desire to kill. Amon has been shown to be ruthlessly efficient with a desire to kill benders or take prisoners. It's likely that given Amon's past he truly felt bending was the main cause of suffering in the world and only used it to survive.

Agility-98/90

Both are very agile. Amon has been shownt o easily dodge multiple fire shots at him through flips, turns, and jumps. These are natural tendencies of Chi-Blockers. Venom is also very agile, able to do pretty much everything Amon can do and more. His webs will increase his agility and he can make himself smaller to gain even more room.

Speed-86/71 (90 for Venom when using webs) 89 for Amon when in water)

Amon is extremely fast, and can probably run over 10 mpl. Venom on the other hand is super-human and can run at greater speeds. However, unlike some super-humans Venom can't run at incredible speeds. He can't run that much faster then Amon. Of course when swinging from building to building that's a completely different story. Of course in water, Amon can bend the water to make him go faster. He could probably got at like well over 40 mpl. Venom can't swim anywhere near that fast.

Organization-45/91

Amon has been shown to be an extremely clam and composed individual. He's a strong willed individual in wavered; when Korra escaped her prison and fired large missiles of ice, Amon did not hesitate to chase after her, but he reamined composed when lightly scolded his subordinates for underestimating her, which he had warned against. He carefully and slowly built up his army, not rushing, carefully with use of propaganda and what seemed to be protests in order to recruit members and eventually over take Republic City. On the other hand, Eddie is a rampaging monster who attacks things and doesn't really consider organization and isn't very calm and patient.

Experience-99/84

Amon was trained since he was a small child and most likely had been preparing for the Equalist movement and making himself a better fighter for years and years. Venom has been doing what he does for years too. Overall this is very close but Venom gets a slight edge for being in more fights. Amon spent a lot of his time training himself and by other people. He was never in any big fights until the Equalist movement (this is not confirmed this is just what most likely happened). Venom has been in combat virtually every weak since he became Venom.

The Battle  
>Inside The Baxter Building, NYC, NY:<br>After defeating wave after wave of Skrull attacks, and dealing with other s***, the Fantastic Four are getting sick and tired of fighting for Earth and want to take a break.

"Alright that does it, I ain't helping out anyone anymore. Let other a** holes handle any problems, I ain't doing this s*** anymore", said Mr. Fantastic.

"Agreed, let us take a nice long 5 month vacation. We'll start by relaxing here, and then take a 3 month vacation to Hawaii! said Human Toruch.

"Sounds good", said Invisible Woman.  
>One Month Later in Latervia:<p>

"It seems as if the Fantastic Four have let their guard down. Taking a vacation I assume" Dr. Doom thought to himself.

Dr. Doom watches the Fantastic Four to a degree, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

"Prehaps this is my opportunity to take them out once anf for all". Doom gave an evil laugh.  
>Two Weeks Later in NYC:<p>

The Fantastic Four walk down the streets. Enjoying a nice summer breeze. Enjoying their lack of stress and responsibility. Suddenly Doom flew right in front of them out of the blew.

The Thing instantly leaped right at him. Doom teleported behind him and shot him in the back with a small rocket knocking him out.

The Fantastic Four and Doom gave a western stair at each other, Doom stuck his hand right out at them and created what appeared to be a portal he intendted to shoot at them.

Right out of the blue, Doom was hit with a web knocking him right into a building. He looked up and he saw that his attacker was none-other than Spider-Man.

"Good thing you arrived or you would've been in some serious trouble" said Spider-Man.

"Thanks Peter" said Mr. Fantastic.

Doom got up and flew right at spiderman. Invisible Woman threw pavement right at Doom hitting him and knocking him on the ground. While on his back Doom shot a rocket right below where the Fantastic Four were Standing. Human Tourch flew straight up into the air, the explosion sent Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic off the ground. Invisible Woman fell on her back almost knocking her unconscious. Mr. Fantastic streched himself right at Doom, streching his fingers thin enough to slide through his visor and poke his eye. Doom kicked him in the groin, he looked up and he saw Spider-Man landing on top of him. He grabbed Spider-Man by the leg and threw him at a building. He grabbed a light poll and swung himself on top of it. Meanwhile Doom took into the air and hit Mr. Fantastic with some sort of magical beam. He flew at Spiderman head-on, Spiderman jumped right on top of him and leaped onto a building. Mr Fantastic streched out his arms and grabbed Doom by the leg pulling him down. Doom flew straight up with Mr. Fantastic holding onto his leg. Doom eventually flew so high that Mr. Fantastic couldn't reach him. Doom flew down and hit Mr. Fantastic with a portal when he got in range. The portal sent him to an unknown location. He flew right at Spider-Man and grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Right out of no where Venom came out of the blue and jumped off a building straight at Doom. Doom turned his hand and shot a portal at him which took him straight to the Avatar Universe in 170 ASC on top of a building in Republic City.  
>Republic City 170 ASC:<p>

Venom found himself falling 100 yards in the air in a strange world. Trying to avoid causing a lot of attention to himself Venom shot a web at a large building and swung on top of it.

"Where the hell am I?" Venom thought to himself.

"Might as well take a look around, see if I can find away out of here".

Venom moved across the buildings of Republic City looking at his surroundings. He saw a large crowd of people gathering in one building in which he headed to.

Venom entered through a broken window and stood on the catwalk. He saw a masked man surrounded by guards preaching about "Equality" and "benders". Several audience members began screaming and pointing to the catwalk. Amon and his Equalists looked up and saw what appeared to be some kind of monster. "What is that thing?" said the Lieutenant. Every single person in the building was stairing right at Venom. "I think it's some kind of bender" said one of the Equalists. "Stun it, I want this thing alive" said Amon. Several Equalists threw their ropes at Venom wrapping them around his wrists. Venom launched right at them, the Equalists electrified their ropes. Causing small damage to Venom. When the Equalists closed it he grabbed two of them and threw them with one hand, breaking their backs. he sliced two others in half with his claws. The Lieutenant came charging at Venom, Venom threw a jab at him, the Lieutenant dodged it and jumped onto his back, electrifying him with his two sticks. Venom screamed in pain. As the Lieutenant jumped off of him, Venom kicked him against the wall. Amon just stood their and watched this go down. Several other Equalists came out of two side doors, Venom realized he would be overwelmed by those electrical weapons so he fled out a window.

Venom moved from roof top to roof top.

"That building there should be good to take shelter in" he thought to himself.

Venom shot a web onto the top of the building and smashed through the window into what appeared to be a stadium.

He turned around and he saw the masked man at the rally.

"What are you"? said Amon.

"Your demise!" Venom screamed.

He leaped at Amon. Amon tried to bloodbend him, but he quickly realized that he had no blood. Although he was able to lock onto what he thought was "another person" which had blood, Amon quickly pushed him back and broke his arm and leg. Yet he got right back up. Venom shot a web onto the cealing, he swung himself right at Amon and kicked him square in the face. Somehow his maks still held up. He swung backwards, this time Amon ducked, with Venom now infront of him Amon quickly made a water cloak knocking Venom into the water. Amon froze the water beliving it was the end of Venom as he walked away. He heard a cracking of the ice, he quickly turned around to see Venom right on top of him, he quickly fliped backwards as Venom landed right where he formaly stood. Venom staired into his eyes, saliva dripped from his mouth. Venom made a tendtril into a hammer and hooked Amon, he ducked then made large water blade and leaped at Venom. The water blades did nothing to pierce Venom, not even a dent was made. Venom grabbed him and threw him against the wall, Amon created a waterspout and saved himself. Amon made a wave knocking Venom into the water, he then let himself down and took the water used for the spout and created a Octopus Form (it's basically 8 water cloaks on all sides). Venom quickly leaped up, and was quickly knocked down against by Amon's Octopus Form. All of the sudden Venom shot a web onto the cealing pulling himself up, Amon quickly cut it with water, Venom jumped in time and landed on the ground. Venom right hooked Amon, Amon had noticed back at the rally that Venom seemed weak to the gloves. He dodged his right hook and attempted to shock him with his Equalist glove, Venom dodged it by jumping and air kicked Amon. Amon quickly got up, Venom made his hand into a small knife and through a thrust at Amon, he blocked and shocked him with his Equalist glove. He then shocked him in the head and sidekicked him knocking him off the the ground and into the water. Venom shot a web at Amons leg pulling him down with him. While falling Amon cut the web with waterbending, right before he hit the water Amon created a small waterspout and brought himself onto the platform that lifts those who have fallen into the water out of it. He then shocked the water with the glove. Considering the creature seemed weak to this, and the amount of times he had been shocked and now that he shocked the water he assumed that he was dead. When Amon got to the top he looked down at the water, where he saw the creature swimming under water, he seemed weaker but still alive, and a threat. Amon launched himself up to a window through a waterspout, he used bloodbending to drag a near by person into the building through the window. Once he was there he cut off his head, blood began to spray everywhere. Right on time Venom came leaping out of the water. Amon jumped right down at him. Venom increased his size to 12 feet, Amon jumped right on top of him pouring the blood all over him. Venon tried to get him off but Amon just kept jumping to a different position, as well as jumping behind him and then getting back on. The blood started to bond with the symbiote. Venom shrunk himself down to normal size and tried to grab Amon, this time he jumped right off of him. He charged at him and Amon pined him to the ground with bloodbending, just as Amon predicted, pouring the blood on him would work. However, Venom's strong will and strength, allowed him to resist it, that combined with the fact that the blood didn't bond enough to make a difference. He turned his hands into knives and charged at Amon and took a slash at his head, he ducked. with the other hand Amon stabbed him in the lungs and held him up in the air. Venom started to laugh and drool at his victory. He threw Amon against the wall and jumped out the window hoping to find away out of this world.

WINNER: Venom


	86. Chapter 86

International Contract Agency (Hitman series) VS Trident International Security (Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army)

Combatants  
>International Contract Agency<br>640px-Agency Heavy Troopers Render 3

The International Contract Agency is an organization of assassins central to the Hitman franchise, the employers of Agent 47. The agency has been involved in operations around the world, including those paid for by elements in the UN, CIA, FBI, NSA, and MI5. While the Agency is officially neutral, they tend to avoid making enemies of powerful agencies such as those they have completed contracts for. The Agency has a number of highly skilled assassins, such as Agent 47, the product of a human cloning and genetic engineering project, who is a master of stealth, disguise and staging accidents. They also have a number of more overt operations units, trained in military tactics and presumably consisting mostly of former military and intelligence personnel, including highly trained Praetorians. The Agency also includes an all-female group of assassins known as "The Saints", who typically disguise themselves as nuns, but are also trained in overt combat operations. For the purposes of this match, ONLY regular agency assault team personnel will be deployed- Agent 47, The Saints, The Praetorians etc will NOT be present.  
>Trident International Security<br>TridentIS

Trident International Security are a fictional French arms manufacturer, and the main antagonists of the web anime Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The company deployed four operatives to the Fuji Training Grounds in Japan in order to steal a prototype weapon from the JSDF. Standing in their way are nine surviving students of Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, in the confusion of the attack, armed themselves and held up in the school, along with the prototype weapon. Trident operatives proved themselves to be positively brutal, killing anyone who got in their way, including unarmed civilians and even several other students of the Eastern Private Defense Academy.  
>Weapons<br>Melee Weapons  
>Agency Tanto Knife (ICA)<br>Agency Tanto Knife

The Agency Tanto knife is a combat knife with a Tanto-style blade, with a black aniodized coating on the blade, serving both the protect the blade from corrosion and to prevent reflection that might give away the user's position. The weapon is intended mostly for thrusting, but it can also be used for slashing attack, typically aimed at the throat, and as a throwing knife.  
>Combat Dagger (TIS)<br>Touko dagger

At least one Trident Operative is known to carry a double-edged dagger with a black aniodized coating to protect the blade and prevent reflection. This weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be assumed to be the standard issue Trident combat knife. The weapon is similar in appearance to a Fairbairn-Sykes Fighting Knife, with a double edged blade primarily for thrusting, though it can also be used for slashing attacks. It will be assumed that, like the Fairburn-Sykes, the Trident combat dagger can be thrown.  
>Edge<p>

The two knives can both be deadly in the right hands. Even.  
>Handguns<br>SiG Sauer P226 (ICA)  
>185px-Sigsauer p226-1<p>

The SiG Sauer P226 is a Swiss-made handgun of the P220 series, the P226 differing from previous models with its double-stack magazine, effectively doubling ammo capacity over a single stack magazine. Unusually for an organization of assassins, the ICA use a SiG with a ten-round magazine, the smallest available for the weapon. The weapon has a range of 50 meters.  
>Heckler and Koch USP (TIS)<br>300px-HKUSP

The Heckler & Koch USP is a semi-automatic pistol made by the famous Heckler & Koch. The weapon was designed primarily for US law enforcement agencies and for the civilian market. The pistol is short recoil operated and fires the .45 ACP round from a 12-round magazine. The weapon has a range of about 30 meters.  
>Edge<p>

The USP takes the edges in stopping power and capacity, more important areas than range for a close range weapon such as a pistol. Edge: TIS  
>SMGs<br>Heckler and Koch UMP (ICA)  
>UMP 45<p>

The UMP (Universale Maschinenpistole, German for "Universal Machine Pistol") is a submachine gun developed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, use a 25-round magazine of .45 ACP rounds. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 RPM and a range of 50 meters.  
>Steyr TMP (TIS)<br>Steyr TMP (Leon)

The Steyr TMP (Taktische Maschinenpistole/Tactical Machine Pistol) is a select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from, for the purposes of this match, a 20 round magazine, with a range of up to 100 meters. The TMP has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute.

Edge

The TMP takes range and rate of fire, however, the UMP takes stopping power and capacity. Even.

Assault Rifles 1  
>ARX-160 (ICA)<br>300px-Agency ARZ 160

The ARX-160 is a modular assault rifle manufactured by Pietro Beretta S.p.A.. Developed for the Italian armed forces as part of the Soldato Futuro (Future Soldier in English) program, the ARX-160 was launched in 2008 as a commercial weapon system independent from the Soldato Futuro ensemble, complete with a companion single-shot 40mm NATO low-velocity grenade launcher, called GLX-160, which can be underslung to the rifle or used with an ad-hoc stock system as a stand-alone weapon. (From Wikipedia) The ARX-160 fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of up to 600 meters, and a rate of fire of 700 RPM. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will NOT have a grenade launcher attached.  
>FAMAS (TIS)<br>Famasg2

The FAMAS (French: Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne or "Assault rifle of the Saint-Étienne weapon factory") is a bullpup-styled 5.56mm assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military that replaced the MAS-49 as well as the MAT-49 submachine gun. The FAMAS used by Trident is the newer G2 variant, with a 30-round magazine, an effective range of 450 meters, and a rate of fire of 1000-1100 RPM.  
>Edge<p>

The FAMAS has a higher rate of fire, but the ARX has a longer range, which, in my opinion, gives it the edge in this battle.  
>Assault Rifles 2<br>M4 Carbine (ICA)  
>M4-Transparent<p>

The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has a maximum range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 700-950 rounds per minute.  
>AC-556 (TIS)<br>Mini14gb-f

The AC-556 is a fully automatic assault rifle version of the Ruger Mini 14 semi-automatic rifle. The weapon fires 5.56mm rounds from, for the purposes of this match, a 30-round magazine. The weapon has rate of fire of 750 RPM. I could not find a number on the range of the AC-556, but estimates of the range of the Mini 14 put it between about 300 and 500 meters.  
>Edge<p>

The M4 has a superior rate of fire and a longer range. Edge: ICA  
>Explosives 1<br>C-4 (ICA)  
>C4<p>

C-4 (or Composition C-4) is a plastic explosive. By itself, C-4 is harmless. You could shoot it, set it on fire, etc and it won't go off. But as blasting cap is placed on it, all the user needs to do is press a detonator and it goes off. The Agency uses a remote detonated version.  
>M67 Grenade (TIS)<br>FileM67b

The M67 fragmentation grenade is the current standard issue hand grenade for the United States and other military forces worldwide. The grenade was first issued in the 1970s, replacing the M26 and M61 grenades used during the Vietnam War. The grenade is activated by pulling the safety pin and then throwing the grenade. Pulling the pin releases the safety lever or "spoon", however, the spoon should be held in place by the users hand until the grenade is thrown, at which point the spoon releases, activating the fuse. The M67 is has a 6.5 ounce Composition B charge, and a blast radius of 15 meters, with fatalities most likely within five meters.  
>Edge<p>

The C-4 is useful as a trap and can be deployed tactically, however, it is more difficult to use as a direct throwing weapon. The grenade, however, is lighter, meaning more can be carried, and it is designed to be thrown in direct combat. Even.

Explosives 2  
>Proximity Mine (ICA)<br>Proximity Mine 3

The proximity mine in Hitman Absolution is a large circular mine. The weapon is armed by pulling a pin in the center of the device. After a short delay to allow the user to either get away from, or in some cases, throw the mine, the weapon will detonate if a target gets within a six foot radius of the device.  
>M203 Grenade Launcher (TIS)<br>M203

The M203 Grenade Launcher is a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher used by the US military and other military forces as an attachment to the M16 Rifle and M4 Carbine. The weapon can be attached to other weapons with the proper adapter. The M203 was designed in the 1960s as a replacement for the M79 Grenade Launcher. The M203's main advantage over the M79 is that it is mounted under the M16, allowing the user to carry both the M203 and the M16, whereas as a grenadier armed with an M79 could carry only a pistol and a combat knife. While the M203 has supplanted the M79 in some roles, the M79 is still used in some role as the M79 has a longer range. The M320 will eventually replace the older M203. The M203 has a maximum effective range of 150 meters. For the purposes of this match, the M203 will be attached to the TIS' FAMAS.  
>Edge<p>

A mine and a grenade launcher cannot be compared directly, however, In my opinion, the M203 will give TIS a greater advantage than the mine will give ICA, as the ICA already has a good "trap" explosive in the form of the C4, while the M203 will give TIS long range explosive firepower, which the ICA lacks. Edge: TIS

X-Factors  
>ICA X-Factor TIS<br>90 Combat Experience 90  
>93 Training 94<br>84 Stealth 78  
>90 Body Armor 95<br>90 Brutality 90  
>88 Technology (optics etc, not counting weapons) 96<br>Explanations

The two forces both are highly experienced in combat, and highly trained. The ICA, even the more overt units used in this battle, however, take an edge in terms of stealth. However, they are outdone in terms of armor and technology by Trident, whose advanced body armor covers the entire body, but does not limit freedom of motion. The armor also has some for of optic built in, for greater accuracy.

International Contract Agency: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Trident International Security: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

Streets of Hope, South Dakota'

"Spread out! Keep and eye out for tangos on the rooftops!", Crystel "Chris" Ario ordered as she led a squad of Trident International Security Mercenaries through the streets of Hope, South Dakota, a small town now in chaos, having been taken over by a paramilitary arm of the International Contract Agency.

Trident and the ICA were in hope for the same reason, the locate and capture a girl named Victoria, a genetically augmented human with enhanced strength, speed and combat abilities. The TIS Mercenaries were authorized to eliminate any enemies they encountered.

As he walked by a stall for the "Hope Food Festival" that was in town until the ICA showed up, a Trident Agent heard a beeping sound. Less than a second later, the proximity mine exploded, the blast killed the Trident merc nearest the device Blue, but their advanced body armor protected the others.

"Merde!", Crystel cursed in French, "It's an ambush!"

The four surviving mercenaries dove for cover as fire poured down from the second floor of a bar down the street, where the ICA agents were holed.

One of the Trident mercs, a man nicknamed "Torch" yelled "Cover me, I'm going to get a grenade in that building."

Chris and two other mercenaries fired their weapons, suppressing the agents in the bar, while "Torch" fired his M203 at the second floor of the bar. The 40mm grenade flew through a window and detonated, killing one of the ICA agents in the building Darkred.

"Dandori!", Chris Ario ordered, "On me, we're taking that bar!. Yoshida, Torch, cover us!"

Torch and Yoshida opened fire on the ICA mercs with their FAMAS assault rifles. One of the ICA agents was struck in the head with a lucky shot and killed Darkred. Chris and Gabriel Dandori advanced, stacking up by the entrance to the bar.

Chris and Gabe both drew a grenade from their belts, tossing them into bar, forcing the ICA agents to dive for cover, giving Yoshida and Torch a chance to advance and stack up with Chris and Dandori.

The four Trident Mercs burst in, only for George Yoshida to fall forward, struck in the chest three times with a burst from and ICA ARX-160 Blue.

He was quickly avenged, however, by Crystel, who fired her AC-556 at the ICA agent behind the bar, hitting him multiple times, the bullets kept going and shattered the bottles of liquor behind him Darkred.

"Room clear!", Chris yelled, "Up the stairs. Dandori, your on point."

Gabe raised his Steyr TMP and advanced up the stairs, and was immediately hit be several .45 ACP rounds. Much to the shock of the ICA agent who fired them, the rounds failed to pierce his advanced body armor. Gabe returned fire, the first round striking the agent's body armor, but the third hitting the head and killing him. Darkred

The final ICA agent raised his M4 carbine over an upturned pool table, preparing to take aim at the Trident squad. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. He was struck by fire from Dandori's TMP and Torch's FAMAS, killing him instantly. Darkred

"CLEAR!", Chris yelled, before activating the built in radio in the helmet of her armor.

"Command, this is Agent Ario", Chris said, "We have encountered greater resistance than expected. Renaurd and Yoshida are down, possibly KIA. Requesting retrieval team and reinforcements. LZ at central intersection in Hope, near a two-story brick structure housing a bar."

"We read you, Ario. Evac helicopters are en route. We have received word that the target is no longer in South Dakota, but rather was transported by helicopter to the private penthouse of Dexter Industries CEO Blake Dexter in Chicago."

WINNER: Trident International Security


	87. Chapter 87

Pious Augustus (Eternal Darkness) vs Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)

Pious Augustus, the undead liche that tried to summon an ancient evil into reality

VS

Ganondorf, the dark sorcerer who attempted to take over Hyrule countless times

Who's Deadliest?

Combatants  
>Pious Augustus<br>Pious Liche

Pious Augustus was a Roman Centurion who, while on campaign in Persia in 26 BC, was lured by a disembodied voice to a three mysterious obelisks in the desert. Pious walked into the center of the obelisks and was teleported into a mysterious temple. Pious explored the temple, and discovered it to be infested with zombies. Armed with his Gladius, Pious slashed his way though the zombies and made it to a the center of the temple, where claimed one of three artifacts, the essences of one of the three Ancients, Chattur'gha, Ulyaoth, or Xellotath extradimensional horrors that have existed since before mankind, and plan to destroy humanity and conquer Earth for themselves. Pious is transformed into an undead liche and servant of the Ancient by the artifact, gaining powerful magic from the Ancients. Pious uses his new powers to bind the rival Ancient, Mantarok, and subsequently attacks several people who encounter the ancients over the next millennium. While Pious personally kills Roberto Bianchi, an Italian architect in 1460, and attempts (and fails) to shoot Dr. Edwin Lindsey, an archaeologist who encounters the forces of the Ancients in 1983, Pious often prefers to summon monsters to attack his enemies. Pious is finally killed by Alex Roivas in 2000, who stabs him with his own staff after destroying the "essence" of Pious' ancient, foiling Pious' plans to summon his master in into our universe.  
>Weapons and Magic<p>

Note: Magic Attacks are shown in the video'

A Roman Gladius short sword.

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 3  
>Add photo<br>Gladius

A gladius is a short sword used by Roman soldiers. The weapon was about two feet long, with a sharp triangular point intended for thrusting attacks. The primary tactic for using the gladius was to stand in a shield wall and thrust between your shield, while slowly advancing on the enemy.  
>Colt M1911<p>

Pious uses a Colt M1911 to attack Dr. Edwin Lindsey, an archaeologist who discovers a secret temple to the Ancients. Lindsey shoots back, and Pious retreats, leaving two of his minions for Edwin to face. The Colt M1911 has a seven round magazine firing .45 ACP rounds.  
>Staff<p>

Pious Augustus carries a staff made of human bone, the main part being made from a human spinal column. The weapon has a sharp point on one end, allowing Pious to use it as a spear. Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem Part 75- Pious Augustus' Last Fight11:00

Eternal Darkness Sanity's Requiem Part 75- Pious Augustus' Last Fight  
>"Magickal" Attack<p>

One of the many powerful "magick" spells that Pious has access to is a spell that creates a shockwave of energy that detects any target in range, and sends out lightning-like bolts of destructive energy at any target it detects. Depending in on the level of power used in the spell, the attack can be focused either on speed or maximum power.  
>Sanity Drain<p>

Pious is capable of shooting a beam of green light from his eyes. Long term exposure to this beam will cause severe mental illness in the target, and may eventually start to drain their life force as well.  
>Enchant Item<p>

Another spell in Pious' arsenal is the Enchant item spell, which projects "magick" into his weapon, allowing to greatly increase its destructive power. Pious will be able to do this with both his Gladius and his M1911.  
>Shield Spell<p>

Pious is capable of projecting a "magickal" shield around his body, capable of absorbing any damage that would otherwise harm him. However, the shield will eventually be overloaded by enough damage. The higher power spell Pious uses, the more damage the shield will be able to sustain.  
>Damage Field<p>

In addition to a shield around his body, Pious can also project a shield around an area. This shield, called a damage field, cannot be penetrated by projectiles, and can only be dispelled by powerful magic(k). In addition, it will fire a short range blast of energy, damaging living thing that tries to approach it.  
>Recover Spell<p>

A spell used to recover health, sanity, and "magick" power, depending on alignment. Given Pious's status as a servant of the Ancients, it seems unlikely he could have his sanity or "magick" reduced, so he will only need use this to recover health. The more powerful the spell, the greater injuries it can heal, but casting time increases.  
>Teleportation<p>

Pious is able to teleport short distance, though no more than several meters.  
>Summoned Creatures<p>

A Chattur'gha Trapper

[Expand slideshow] 1 of 6  
>Add photo<p>

Pious is capable of using "magick" to summon various creatures that serve the ancients. The power of the spell effects what creature is summoned.  
>Trapper<p>

The weakest creature, the size of a small dog. Its only ability is a "suicide attack" that releases a wave of energy that traps the target in a "pocket dimension". This attack will not work on Ganondorf himself, only his minions.  
>Zombie<p>

Summons a zombie. Zombies in Eternal Darkness are extremely resiliant, sometimes even surviving decapitation and dismemberment. The only sure-fire ways to kill them are to either deliver a finishing blow to a downed zombie, or to slice or blast one clean in half.  
>Bonethief<p>

While not summonable by the player, Pious is shown to be able to summon bonetheives, creatures the size of a large dog, with a sword-like claws, praying mantis-like stance, and a small head, like that of a dog, but with no hair. Bonetheives, as their name suggest, are capable of burrowing into the body of a person and taking control of them.  
>Horror<p>

The Horror is a massive creature about twelve feet tall, possessing three heads, all of which must be severed or destroyed to kill it (unless large amounts of damage to the body is dealt). The Horror also has two massive clawed arms capable of striking with superhuman force. The Horror is also dangerous at long range, being able to fire blasts of lightning-like energy similar to the "magickal" attack spell.  
>Gatekeeper<p>

The Gatekeeper is a humanoid monster with a skeletal body and head. The creature stands about ten to twelve feet tall. The Gatekeeper's primary attack is a massive scythe-like tail, which it uses similar to a scorpion's tail. It also possesses two large wings, which, while incapable of flight, are extremely resilient and protect it from most attack when used to cover the body. The Gatekeeper, however, must open its wings occassionally, leaving it vulnerable, and cannot strike with its tail while its wings are closed. The Gatekeeper is also capable of firing a beam from its eyes that damages the target's mental health. Finally, the Gatekeeper can use a variety of magic spells similar to the one used by Pious, including summoning monsters and using magic attacks.  
>Guardian<p>

The morphology of the Guardian varies greatly depending on its alignment. For the purposes of this match, Pious will be aligned with Chattur'gha, and thus summon the Chattur'gha guardian, which looks like a reddish, arthropod-like creatures covered in a tough outer shell. The creature is capable of casting a wide variety of spells, including magical attacks, damage fields, shields, and summoning spells.  
>Bind<p>

The Bind spell allows the user to control the behavior of a creature by placing it under the control of an Ancient. For the purposes of this match, Pious will be able to use this essentially turn Ganondorf's monsters against him, but he can only target one creature at a time, and the spell will not work on Ganondorf himself.

Ganondorf is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. He is a powerful dark wizard who wished to take over Hyrule and heard of an object of great power known as the Triforce that could grant all wishes. He then used the Triforce to wish for the conquest of Hyrule. The Triforce, sensing a lust for power in Ganondorf granted him the Triforce of power which gave him the might to conquer the land.

While originally only known in the form of a massive boar-like demonic monster called Ganon, he was not always a beast. Once, Ganondorf was a man of the Gerudo Tribe, and a leader of a pack of thieves. As the first to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the power of the Triforce, Ganondorf became a vastly powerful being, but also corrupted the land into the Dark World, where the Sages of Hyrule trapped him.

He has been released, fought and killed and revived numerous times over multiple timelines, constantly coming into conflict with Link and Princess Zelda. Despite these many incarnations, one thing has always held true: Ganondorf's merciless personality and the thirst for conquest that comes with it. With his raw power, skill with a blade and his dark magic, Ganondorf has proven to be a force to be reckoned with time and time again.  
>Weapons and Magic<p>

Note: Magic Attacks are shown in the video'  
>Sword of the Sages<br>123px-Sword of the Sages

The Sword of the Sages

Ganondorf's primary sword in Twilight Princess is the Sword of a the Sages. The weapon is a three to four foot longsword with distinctive handguard. The entire blade is white in color. Ganondorf first got a hold of the blade at his own botched execution, being impaled on the sword, but surviving thanks to the Triforce of Power. Ganondorf broke free of his shackles and seized the blade, killing it's original owner, the Sage of Water. Ganondorf adopted the blade as his primary weapon.  
>Superhuman Strength<p>

Ganondorf is capable of striking with superhuman strength using his bare hands. This is exemplified by his "Earthquake Punch" in Ocarina of Time, which is capable of collapsing the floor of the room the battle takes place in and unleashing a highly destructive shockwave.  
>Energy Attacks<p>

Ganondorf is capable of firing destructive balls of energy at his enemies. These balls of energy appear to be yellow in color and may carry an electrical charge in addition to detonating on impact. These projectiles can, however be reflected if struck with a sword or similar weapon, of Ganondorf's own cloak, however, they will eventually detonate on their own, meaning they cannot be reflected back and forth forever. Ganondorf has no immunity to his own magic.  
>Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Ganondorf Battle09:20<p>

Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Ganondorf Battle  
>"Black Hole" Attack<p>

Ganondorf's signature attack in Ocarina of Time is a powerful magic attack that creates a glowing portal of darkness above him, out of which he fires several guided energy projectiles. These projectiles can be evaded in spite of their guided nature if the target moves far enough, and they also can be reflected, but their large numbers makes it difficult to reflect them all except with something like Link's spin attack.  
>Transformation<p>

Ganondorf is capable of using his magic powers to transform into a wide variety of forms with superhuman strength, including a variety of anthropomorphic monster, typically with boar-like features, armed with a trident or, in one case, two massive swords. Some of these forms can be up to about thirty feet tall. He is also capable of transforming into a massive boar-like monster capable.  
>Flight<p>

In his human form, Ganondorf is capable of flight at least to a limited degree. He is capable of hovering in mid-air, allowing to move much more quickly than in he could on foot.

Teleportation

Ganondorf is also capable of teleporting short distances in some of his forms. This ability seems similar to Pious', with a range of several meters.  
>Minions<p>

A Re-Dead.

For the purposes of this match Ganondorf will be able to summon the following creatures:  
>Re-Dead<p>

Essentially, Re-Dead are zombies. Unlike most zombies, however, they are capable of stunning a target for a few seconds if it enters their gaze, at which point they will attempt to tackle and strangle the unfortunate victim. Re-Dead are highly resiliant, capable of surviving large amounts of damage before they go down.  
>Stalfos<p>

Skeletal undead warriors armed with a variety of weapons. For the purposes of this match, they will have their Ocarina of Time weapons of a sword and shield. They will also have the ability they possessed in Ocarina of Time- the ability for a Stalfos in a group of other Stalfos to revive if the entire group is not defeated in time.  
>Moblins<p>

Giant anthropomorphic boar-like creatures, Moblins are one of Ganondorf's primary foot soldiers. They will, for the purpose of this match, be armed with large spears, which they use to make rapid charging attacks.

Pious takes combat experience, having been continually active and engaging in combat for over 1000 years, where as Ganondorf has existed for comparable periods of time, he spent much of his existence sealed in other dimensions, awaiting reincarnation etc. Pious is a master of magical combat, being able to use his powers not only for direct attacks, but also as a shield, for area denial, summoning creatures, enhancing his weapons, controlling creatures, and more. Ganondorf, on the other hand takes an edge in close combat, in part due to his more versatile blade, as well as an edge in physical strength, mostly due to the sheer size and brute force of his transformations. Ganondorf's ability to hover also give him an edge in mobility. However, Pious takes tactics, being a former Roman Centurion, giving him more experience in military tactics, as well as his clever use of his magic to give him the advantage in combat.  
>Notes<p>

In spite of their great magic power, all of Ganondorf's and Pious' attacks will be assumed to be capable of harming their opponents at least to some degree for the purposes of this match.  
>Ganondorf's energy attacks will interact with Pious' attacks in the following manner:<br>Gladius vs energy: energy ball reflected by sword  
>Bullet from Colt 1911 vs energy: energy ball detonates, bullet destroyed.<br>"Magickal" Attack vs energy: energy ball detonates, magic lightning dispelled  
>Damage field and Shield vs energy: energy detonates on shield, and may break shield if enough damage is done.<p>

Battle

The dark lord Ganon walked into a large chamber in a temple of another world. This world too had three deities, each symbolized by a color... red, green, and blue (note the colors of the goddesses in Zelda and the Ancients in Eternal Darkness). Each of these deities had their own essence, hidden somewhere in the world, one hidden this temple. With the essences of the Ancients and the Triforce in his grasp, he would be unstoppable.

Suddenly, Pious Augustus teleported into the chamber, staff in hand.

"You seek something that is not yours", Pious said, "Leave this place, or face the wrath of Chattur'gha!"

"You think you can face me, do you have any idea who you are dealing with?! I am Great Ganondorf, ruler of Hyrule, and soon, the world!", Ganondorf said, before summoning a ball of energy from his hand and throwing at Pious.

As the energy ball neared him, Pious teleported away. Seconds later, Ganondorf heard a disembodied voice speak behind him.

"Anterbok, Redgormor, Chattur'gha", the disembodied voice said as Pious cast his magickal attack spell, unleashing a lighting-like bolt of energy. Ganondorf shouted in pain as the bolt struck him, but he quickly recovered, jumping up into the air and hovering off the ground.

Ganondorf summoned a barrage of energy balls, which flew in towards Pious. The liche blocked the first few magic attack, knocking them away with his staff, but several more attacks struck Pious, exploding and knocking him against the wall of the chamber.

When the smoke cleared, Pious was battered, but still very much able to fight. Pious unleashed another spell, this time summoning several creatures, including two zombies, two bonethieves, two trappers, a horror, a gatekeeper, and a guardian.

"Guardian's of Chattur'gha", Pious said, "Kill this intruder!"

The army of beasts advanced, only faced by a horde of monsters summoned by Ganondorf. The horror and guardian struck first, both of them firing of a magic attacks, striking down a ReDead and injuring a Moblin. The enraged Moblin tried to charge Pious' creatures with its spear, only to be hit by a blast from a trapper, forcing into the trapper dimension.

Meanwhile, the gaze of the remaining ReDead froze a Chattur'gha zombie in place, before a Stalfos lunged at, slicing apart with several swings of its sword, and then, for good measure, thursting its blade into the downed monster. A bonethief tried to lunge at the Stalfos, but it blocked with its shield and then swung its sword, slicing of the monster's head.

Unfortunately for the Stalfos, both it and its fellow were reduced to a mass of bones by the blast of magic from the Gatekeeper. The bonethief lunged at one of two surviving Moblins, cutting into the creature's head with its sword-like claws. The bonethief burrowed inside, putting the Moblin under its complete control.

The bonetheif-controlled Moblin impaled its fellow on its spear, killing the it instantly, before pulling out its spear and impaling Ganondorf's last surviving monster, a ReDead, through the head, slaying the zombie.

Furiously, Ganondorf transformed into a massive monster about 30 feet tall, so large he touched the roof of the ceiling, with a vaguely humanoid body and a boar-like head, armed with two massive swords.

Ganon swung his twin blades, slicing a Chattur'gha zombie and clean in half, before chopping all three heads off the horror in one deadly swing. The monster that was Ganondorf hacked through the rest of Pious' minions, before striking the liche himself, launching him across the room and slamming him against the walls.

Pious got up, and drew his Colt 1911, casting a enchant item spell on the weapon. The gun now glowed red, as Pious took aim and emptied the magazine into Ganon. Each bullet impacted with a flash of red light, as magick coursed through Ganon's body like electricity, causing the evil king to be temporarily immobilized by pain.

Pious then cast yet another spell, the disembodied voice of Chattur'gha saying the names of the runes: "Nethlek, Redgormor, Chattur'gha"- the dispel magick spell. Instantly, Ganondorf was transformed back into his human form. Pious walked forwards, staff in hand, towards his downed adversary.

"Did you think I would fall so easily?!", Ganondorf said angrily, drawing and swinging the Sword of the Sages in one fluid motion. The blow knocked the staff out of Pious' hand. Pious evaded Ganondorf's next strike and drew the gladius he had used almost a millenium ago as a Roman Centurion.

Pious blocked Ganondorf's next strike. Ganondorf stepped backwards, before attempting a thrusting attack. When the blade was about the hit Pious, however, he was gone- he had teleported away. Pious cast yet another enchant item spell, causing his sword the glow with the power of Chattur'gha. Pious lunged at Ganondorf, and plunged the blade into his chest before he could do anything.

Ganondorf fell to his knees, coughing up blood, as Pious said, "Fool... the darkness shall be... ETERNAL!", as the dark lord of Hyrule breathed his last.

WINNER: Pious Augustus  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Pious won this battle because of his more versatile array of magic spells. His greater use of summoned minions, as well as a his thousand years of combat experience and greater tactical abilities also contributed to his victory.


	88. Chapter 88

The Rakyat, the warrior tribe of the Rook Islands, who rid their home islands of a gang of modern pirates.

VS

The Ulars, the warlike natives of Panau who claim the be the island's rightful rulers.

The Rakyat are the indigenous people of the Rook Islands, a group of islands in the South Pacific. The Rakyat are a very insular, isolationist culture, with few outsiders being allowed to join the tribe and even fewer becoming warriors (a Liberian named Dennis and American Jason Brody are notable exceptions). The Rakyat first made contact with outsiders in the 15th century, when Lin Cong, a Chinese commander under warlord Zhang He stole a treasure ship from Zhang He, invaded the islands, and enslaved the Rakyat. Lin Cong forced the Rakyat to build monuments in his honor, however, his island empire fell when Zhang He returned and defeated Lin Cong's forces, aided by the Rakyat, who rebelled against Lin.

The next invasion of the Rook Islands took place in the 18th century, when the British colonized the region, who set up phosphate mines in the area. The British again enslaved the Rakyat, but were forced to flee the islands after the phosphate deposits were depleted and the Rakyat rebelled.

The Imperial Japanese Army invaded the islands in World War II, constructing numerous bunkers on the island and driving the Rakyat into the interior jungles. After the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the defeat of Japan, internal conflict between Imperialist holdouts and those soldiers who wished to surrender and return home led to a number of the Japanese soldiers killing each other. Those who survived were killed off by disease and Rakyat insurgents.

As of the early 21st century, the Rook Islands were taken over by a modern pirates led by Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker. While most natives of the islands had grown weary of war and simply wanted to live in peace, the Rakyat believed that they were the rightful rulers of the islands, and that their deities would send them a sign to take control of the islands.

SPOILER WARNING

This sign came in the form of Jason Brody, an American tourist who was captured by pirates on the islands. Brody escaped captivity, only to be found by Dennis, a Liberian man who had been inducted into the Rakyat. Dennis aided Brody in his attempt to rescue his friends from the pirates, eventually convincing Rakyat leader Citra Talugmai to induct Brody into the tribe.

With Brody's help, the Rakyat retake both the northern and southern Rook Islands from the pirates. After Brody kills Volker and rescues his friends, he returns to the cave where his friends were hiding to find them kidnapped by the Rakyat. Citra tells Brody to kill his friends and stay on the island. At this point, the player is given the choice to either rescue Brody's friends and leave the island, or to stay on the island.  
>Ular<br>Ular-icon

The Ulars are led by Sri Irawan and want Panau to become more of an isolated nation, without the pressures of foreign interests and influences. Their headquarters is an old temple, which has been modified to include a dock and several other items. Although their headquarters is on a small island, the faction is still viewed as a "jungle tribe".

Karl Blaine describes them as 'a crazy jungle mob who wants to turn the island into a natural paradise, meaning no foreigners, no foreign goods and no foreign pop music.' Despite this, they allow Rico to work for them, because they need the help of a skilled mercenary and marksman.

They wear turbans with yellow hats and scarves.

The Ulars somehow managed to get their hands on a coastal artillery gun as well as a few mounted gun emplacements, which can be found at their island headquarters just up the coast from Bandar Baru Cina.

The Ular Boys stem from the indigenous Ular jungle tribes of Panau, and claim to be the rightful rulers of the island.

Under the charismatic leadership of Sri Irawan, the desperate tribal groups have in recent years come together to form one terrifying and volatile and even bloodthirsty force.

Also there have been reports of sect-like brainwashing and the distribution of powerful halucinogenic drugs among the young Ulars. This was all to build a dangerously tight community of bloodthirsty and blindly loyal gangsters.

The accusations of power abuse and gangsterism thrown at the Ular Boys are always jostled by the cold, distant and highly educated Irawan. The accusers the usually find themselves mysteriously killed, dismembered and their heads impaled on pikes at the roadside in the true ancient Ular tradition. `  
>Weapons<br>Melee Weapons  
>Machete (Rakyat)<br>Machete 2

A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas.  
>Mandau (Ular)<br>Parang

The Mandau, or parang, is the chief weapon of the Dayak Headhunters (and in the Just Cause universe, also the Ulars). Although often compared to the machete, and it is often used as a tool, the Dayak people revere the parang as highly as a samurai would his katana.

The parang's blade is tempered iron, with the Dayak having learned the skills of metal-crafting roughly 2,450 years ago. The parang also commonly bears exquisite carvings, sometimes crafted from human bone.  
>Handguns<br>Colt M1911 (Rakyat)  
>M1911jpg<p>

The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP cartridge from a seven-round magazine. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. The weapon has a range of about 50 meters.  
>Desert Eagle (Ular)<br>DesertEagle357Black

The IMI Desert Eagle is a handgun famous for firing a .50 caliber bullet, known for its stopping power. Although the Desert Eagle can deliver severe damage, it is inaccurate as heavy recoil will force the user to reacquire the target and because it is meant to be used at a close range, this inaccuracy is only increased at a distance. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and fires from a seven-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

The Rakyat's Colt M1911 for its greater accuracy.  
>SMGs<br>Agram 2000 (Rakyat)  
>AGRAM2000<p>

The Agram 2000 is a Croatian Submachine Gun firing 9mm ammunition. The weapon is compatible with a variety of different magazine sizes, but for the purposes of this match, the weapon will come with a 22-round magazine. I was unable to find an exact range for the Agram, but I would estimate it to be about 100 meters based on similar weapons.  
>FAMAE SAF (Ular)<br>JC SubMachine

The FAMAE SAF is a Chilean submachine gun based on the SIG 552 Assault Rifle. The weapon has a range of 150 meters and fires at a rate of 1200 rounds per minute. The weapon comes standard with a 30-round magazine firing, for the purposes of this match, 9mm ammunition.  
>119's Edge<p>

The Ular's FAMAE SAF for its superior rate of fire and range.

The Baikal MP-133 is a Russian 12-guage pump-action shotgun similar to the Remington 870. The weapon is intended primarily as a civilian weapon for uses including hunting, home defense, security. The weapon will, for the purposes of this have a capacity of six rounds plus one in the chamber (as per the seven rounds total in the game).  
>FN Police Tactical (Ular)<br>JC Bennelli

The FN Police Tactical is a pump-action shotgun designed for law enforcement use, first manufactured by the Belgian company FN in 1995. The weapon has pistol grip for easier handling and a 7+1 round magazine. The weapon can fire a variety of 12 gauge shells.  
>119's Edge<p>

The Ular's FN Police Tactical for its larger magazine.  
>Assault Rifles<br>AK-47 (Rakyat)  
>TypeIII AK47<p>

The AK-47 is a 7.62mm Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK has a range of 300 meters on full auto and 400 meters in semi auto, firing from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 600 rpm.  
>M4 Carbine (Ular)<br>M4A1 ACOG

The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 Carbine fires 5.56mm rounds from a 30-round magazine at 750-900 rpm. The weapon has a range of 500 meters.  
>Machine Guns<br>PKM (Rakyat)  
>Pkm<p>

The PKM is a 7.62mm general purpose machine gun with a rate of fire of 650-850 rounds per minute and a range of about 1500 meters. The weapon uses 100 or 200 round belt (200 for the purpose of this match). The gun has muzzle velocity of 850 meters per second.  
>M249 SAW (Ular)<br>500px-Fn m249saw mk2 10-1-

The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

The Rakyat's PKM for its superior rate of fire.  
>Rocket Launchers<br>RPG-7 (Rakyat)  
>Rpg-7<p>

The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters  
>AT-4 (Ular)<br>AT4Small

The AT4 is a Swedish-made 84mm disposible anti-tank rocket launcher made by Saab Bofors Dynamics. The AT4 used by the U.S. and other military forces. The weapon is equipped with a HEAT shaped charge warhead. A variant called the AT4 CS, capable of being fired confined areas such as the interior of a structure without causing injury or death due to the backblast, exists. The weapon has an effective range of 300 meters.  
>119's Edge<p>

The RPG can be reloaded, while the AT4 has only one shot. However, the AT-4 has a longer effective range. Even.  
>X-Factor<br>Rakyat X-Factor Ular  
>65 Training 67<br>89 Combat Experience 89  
>90 Physical Strength 86<br>78 Tactics 87  
>47 Logistics 59<br>90 Brutality 93  
>Explanations<p>

Both groups are militia, so they will not be the most heavily trained, however, the Ulars have slightly better logistics, having access to better munitions, including both more modern small arms and a few heavy weapons like artillery. Thus, they would probably have more resources to devote to training. Both tribes, however, have fought for centuries against various invading forces and other enemies. The Rakyat take a slight edge in physical strength as the drugs used in their rituals would likely activate adrenaline and physical strength and pain tolerance. The Ulars, however, with their highly educated leader, Sri Irawan, likely have better tactics and leadership than the Rakyat. Finally, both tribes have been known to fight with utmost brutality, but the Ulars take a slight edge for their custom of impaling severed heads of their enemies on pikes and placing them near roadsides for the purpose of psychological warfare.

A group of Rakyat walked out of a boat, on a mission to recon and island to the east of the Rook Islands. Unknown to them, the Ulars claimed the island as part of their territory, and were ready to assert their claim.

The Rakyat walked off of the beach and onto a jungle path. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew through the air, impacting at the foot of one of the Rakyat, the blast killing him instantly. Darkred

The Ular who fired the AT4 tossed away the empty tube and drew a FAMAE SAF as the other Rakyat readied their weapons and took cover behind trees and rocks as a Ular with a an M249 SAW opened fire, cutting down a second Rakyat warrior. Darkred

A Rakyat armed with an RPG-7 retaliated, firing at the Ular machine gun nest, killing the gunner and one other, the blast throwing around their shrapnel-filled bodies like rag dolls. Yellow Yellow

The surviving Ulars exchanged fire with the Rakyat, a burst from an M4 carbine striking a Rakyat warrior in the chest, killing him. Darkred Seconds later, the Ulars lost a man to 7.62mm round through the head. Yellow

"Forward! We will show them how real warriors fight!", the Rakyat leader said, leading his three surviving men towards the three remaining Ulars. The Rakyat were forced to take cover behind several trees as the Ulars opened fire at close range. One of the Rakyat was hit by a burst from a FAMAE SAF. Darkred

The Rakyat returned fire, the leader shooting an Ular with his Colt M1911, scoring three shots to the chest. Yellow. Seconds later, a Rakyat warrior tried to fired his Agram 2000 at the Ulars, but before he could pull the trigger, a bullet struck his head, killing him before he hit the ground. Darkred

Furiously, the Rakyat leader fired his last remaining pistol ammunition into an Ular, killing him. Yellow The Rakyat leader then drew his machete and charged at the Ular leader.

The lead Ular tried to fire his M4, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, he drew his mandau and took up a fighting stance. The Rakyat swung at the Ular, but the Ular leader blocked the blow. He then retaliated with his own slashing attack, which was itself blocked.

The Rakyat leader raised the machete for another swing, but the Ular leader thrust the blade forward, running it through the Rakyat's chest. The Rakyat leader's arm went limp and the machete fell out of his hand. The Ular kicked his fallen foe off the end of his blade. Darkred  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

The Ulars won this battle because of the superior firepower of their weapons, as well as their better logistics and training, which allowed them to over come the brute strength of the Rakyat and even the pain tolerance gained through the use of drugs.


	89. Chapter 89

Nemuru Kushinada (Ookami Kakushi) vs Maebara (Bloody Maiden)

Nemuru Kushinada, the scythe wielding girl who enforces the ancient religious laws of Jouga-machi with her deadly blade

VS

Maebara, the psychotic curator of a museum on an isolated island, who murdered several girls as a blood sacrifice to the spirit of 16th century pirate.

Nemuru Kushinada was a girl born in the town of Jouga-machi in 1968. Nemuru was the daughter of the town chairman. The town of Jouga, on the surface a normal town in the mountains, notable for growing hassaku fruit, and for tales of an endemic subspecies of wolves were said to inhabit the forests surrounding the town, the basis for a local goddess said to take the form of a "white wolf". In truth, however, the "wolves" were actually a metaphor for the behavior of the local inhabitants, who are referred to as kamibito, and are said to "both human and not human". It is implied that they may be a different subspecies of humans. The main features of kamibito are an enhanced sense of smell, superhuman strength and agility, and an innate attraction to certain humans, known as "Temptations" who emit a pheromone undetectable to normal humans, but irresistible to the kamibito. When exposed to the pheromone, and particularly, if they come into contact with bodily fluids of an individual who emits said pheromones, (typically by kissing or sexual contact, as the kamibito will literally "fall in love" with the emitter) they become addicted and prone to insanity and violence.

This was the world that Nemuru Kushinada was born into. As the sole daughter of the Kushinada clan, she was given the role of "Hunter", charged with assassinating "fallen wolves"- kamibito who made contact with the bodily fluids of a "Temptation" and were driven insane- in accordance with ancient religious laws of the town, which are secretly enforced to present day. Nemuru commits her murders at night, wearing a ritual outfit, most notably a wolf's mask, accompanied by other high-ranking kamibito, and kills the "fallen" with a large scythe. Nemuru is forced to accept this role, though she is severely psychologically effected by being forced to commit murder again and again.

After the protagonist, a boy named Hiroshi Kuzumi. Hiroshi is, though he does not initially know it, a powerful "Temptation"- people who emit the pheromone as strongly as he does are only about one in 100,000, which explains why the people of Jouga, both male and female, are highly attracted to him. This, along with the presence of at least one other powerful "Temptation" leads to Nemuru being forced to assassinate several people, one assassination is witnessed by Hiroshi. Nemuru eventually starts to question her role and eventually refuses to continue her duties, leading to the town leaders forcing her into house arrest.

Meanwhile, a doctor in town is working on a drug that would control the urges of the kamibito and render the town's current murderous system unnecessary. In a scene featuring the doctor, the anime introduces Shuuichiro Sakaki, a man posing as an employee of a pharmaceutical company. It is later revealed that Sakaki is in fact a hitman working for the town leaders, who want to assassinate Hiroshi, and is working with the doctor in order to get information on Hiroshi, claiming it is "data for research".

Nemuru hears the town leaders talking of their plot to have Sakaki assassinate Hiroshi- the ancient laws of Jouga prohibit them from assassinating "Temptations" directly, but they say nothing about soliciting their murder. Nemuru hears about this plot while locked in her room, and escapes house arrest, making his way to a construction site, where Sakaki is holding Hiroshi, and plans to execute him.

Nemuru escapes and makes her way to the construction site, determined to prevent Hiroshi's murder. At this point, it is revealed that Sakaki is not actually an assassin at all- he is a powerful "Temptation" who had is girlfriend murdered by Nemuru, who intends to take revenge for his girlfriend. Nemuru fights Sakaki, her superhuman strength initially giving her the upper hand, until Sakaki causes some debris to drop on her, knocking her out. Sakaki holds Nemuru in the same room as Hiroshi, intending to have Nemuru to be drawn to make contact with Hiroshi, before going insane and killing him. However, Nemuru resists the temptation and both are rescued.

Sakaki, however, escapes, and puts into motion a plot to cause chaos by releasing a "fallen" into the Hassaku Festival, where all the town would be attending, forcing Nemuru to kill the "fallen" in order to protect the rest of the town, revealing the murderous secrets of Jouga. In the chaos that ensues, Sakaki murders one of the town leaders with a switchblade, before he escapes, and heads for a dam upstream, armed with a switchblade and a revolver. Sakaki shoots one of the dam personnel and proceeds to open the floodgates, intending to flood Jouga and wipe out the entire town. The flooding causes some damage, but Nemuru and several other townspeople follow Sakaki and manage to close the floodgates before most of the town is destroyed.

Nemuru then confronts Sakaki on the other side of the dam, who points his pistol at the group. Nemuru admits to killing Sakaki's girlfriend, and offers to allow him to kill her if he would spare the lives of the rest of the town. Sakaki does not take the offer, and attempts return the dam, pointing the gun at anyone who would stop him. However, he is met by, Kaori Mana a girl who was his friend in college, who is actually a kamibito, who tries to stop him. Sakaki shoots Kaori, but with her last breath, she jumps off the cliff next to the dam, pulling Sakaki along with her.

Shortly after the incident, peace returns to Jouga, and Nemuru becomes close friends with Hiroshi and his two friends, two girls named Isuzu and Kaname. Nemuru and her father are seen discussing the progress made on the vaccine- in spite of the doctor being murdered by Sakaki, the work continued in the hands of others- which made the old system of assassination unnecessary.  
>Weapons<br>Scythe  
>Nemuru scythe<p>

A close up of Nemuru's scythe blade in mid-strike.

Nemuru Kushinada's primary weapon is a large scythe. The shaft of the scythe appears to be about six to seven feet long, with the blade being about three to four feet long, with Japanese text engraved on the blade. In spite of the large size of the weapon, Nemuru can make rapid slashes with the weapon thanks to her superhuman strength, and even wielding it while jumping to superhuman heights- up to about 30 feet in the air. In addition to the main blade, the scythe has a metal crescent on top, which appears to also be bladed. The crescent is mostly decorative, but it could be used to block a blade, or used to make a slashing attack.  
>Superhuman Agility and Strength<br>Bark at The Moon Ookami Kakushi04:38

Bark at The Moon Ookami Kakushi

Another AMV, featuring Nemuru's combat abilities, including her unarmed combat skills and her jumping onto a steel girder in a move worthy of Altair at 0:49.

Nemuru Kushinada possesses superhuman strength, given how easily she is able to wield the large scythe, and her ability to throw an adult male (namely Shuuichiro Sakaki) about 10-12 feet in unarmed combat, as well as easily push him to the ground. The main ability combat ability Nemuru displays, however, is superhuman agility, being able to jump up to about 20-30 feet in their. She is also capable of aiming her jumps with precision, being able to land on her feet on top of a steel girder at least fifteen feet in the air in a jump reminiscent of Altair or Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Nemuru is also shown to be able to run at superhuman speeds when chasing her prey as "The Hunter".

Maebara is a major character in the manga Bloody Maiden: Juusanki no Shima. Maebara is an employee of a museum located on Tooma-Rimiki-jima, a island in the middle of a large lake, said to be the hideout of a group of pirates who managed to resisted even the attempts of Oda Nobunaga to defeat them. Oda eventually surrounded the island, thanks to the betrayal of one of the pirates, the husband of the leader, a female pirate named Benihime. Benihime and 12 of her followers were captured by Oda's forces and executed by crucifixion (a method of execution Oda first learned of from Portuguese missionaries).

Maebara discovered the treasure of the pirates in a limestone cave under the island, in a shrine on the edge of an underground lake. The cave itself has several entrances on the island, including some hidden in buildings on the island- the caves were used as a fortress by the pirates. At some point in his excavation, Maebara came convinced he had come into contact with the spirit of Benihime. "Benihime" ordered him to sacrifice 13 maidens on the island to calm the spirits of the pirates.

Maebara allows the Naginata-jutsu club of the Fujimigahara Girls Academy to visit the museum, which is owned by a wealth relative of Kotone Igasaki, a member of the club, as part of a training exercise. The girls arrived and stayed in a guest house on the island, but found no sign of Maebara, who was supposed to be meeting them. The teacher tried to call Maebara, but discovered the island had no cell phone service. The teacher then went looking for him, only to be discovered by Maebara, who was not wearing a leather mask, and stabbed to death. Later that day, a storm blew in, and later, the girls discovered that the phone lines had all been cut, and found ominous e-mails about a human sacrifice on the screen of a computer.

Two of the girls, the captain and vice-captain of the club, went to look for the teacher, looking for her on a hill with a wind turbine on top. Sensing there could be danger, they took a katana and wakizashi they found in the museum. The girls encountered Maebara on the interior of a wind turbine, and the vice-captain was forced to flee to the top of the turbine. Maebara followed her, and after a short standoff, Maebara knocked her off the top of the turbine, killing her. Kotone, the captain, however, escaped. Maebara would go on to kill several other girls from the naginata club. Meanwhile, the girls in the guest house were aided by a mysterious man named Arima Tsuyoshi.

Finally, after several more deaths, Maebara was cornered in the caves under the island by Kotone, armed with a katana, and a girl named Miaki Onitsuka, armed with a kitchen knife. Maebara attacked the two girls, tackling Kotone, however, Miaki stabbed him in the neck with her knife, killing him before he could finish off Kotone.

Shortly after Maebara's death, Arima reveals he is involved in the murders, and intends to kill all of them except Kotone, who he intends to marry. Arima reveals that in the past, he was in executive of the Igasaki Group, until he molested when she was a child. For this, he was placed in charge of a wind power facility on the island. Arima states that he intends to kill all of those who know about the scandal and then take over the Igarashi group.

Three other girls from the club, however, attack Arima with naginatas, and fight against him, Arima killing one of them. Kotone, Arima, and the others, then see visions of the spirits of Benihime and several others, ending in Benihime taking her husband, Arima, Maebara, several of the pirates, and Kotone up in a shaft of heavenly light, inviting them to build a "new world" with her, stating "they are all her husband". It is not clear, however, whether this really happened, or if it was a hallucination, as, at the same time, a large amount of timed explosives placed by Maebara detonate, destroying the caves and rocking the entire island. Kotone is killed by a flying katana, presumably shrapnel from the explosion, which also impales Benihime. Assuming the vision was a hallucination, Arima is probably killed in the explosion (it is possible that he is actually the "Benihime" in the vision").

Maebara is typically seen committing his killings in a leather mask, and is shown to be a fan of classic heavy metal, including Iron Maiden, Slayer, and Black Sabbath, and is often seen listening to those bands on his Ipod before and even during attacks on his targets. Fitting with this theme, the chapters of the manga are named for classic heavy metal songs, with titles such as "Raining Blood", "Number of the Beast", and "Sabbath, Bloody Sabbath".

Maebara uses a pair of apparently spring-loaded wrist blades similar to the Hidden Blade of Assassin's Creed fame. He appears to have made these weapons out of two wakizashi. A wakizashi is a short Japanese sword, similar in appearance to a shorter katana, with a curved, single-edged blade. The weapon was often carried as a pair with katana, the set of two swords being known as a daisho (literally "big-little"). The wakizashi was typically used as a secondary weapon, for close-range and indoor fighting, the blade was also used for finishing off and/or decapitating downed enemies, and sometimes committing seppeku, or ritual suicide. The wakizashi was also sometimes carried by civilians as a defensive weapon. They appear to be shorter or ko-wakizashi, with a length of about 30 cm.  
>Katana<br>Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever.  
>Naginata<br>Naginata

A Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a long pole about 1.2-2.4 meters in length and a sword blade similar to that of a katana or wakizashi, typically about 30-60 cm in length. The weapon is capable of being used as both a thrusting and a slashing weapon, however, it is often used for making wide slashes in a spinning or turning motion, taking advantage of the weapon's balanced center of mass. The naginata is often associated with female samurai such as Tomoe Gozen, as it was considered to be an ideal "woman's weapon" for both battle and home defense due to its reach and the greater leverage of the longer handle, which allows even a smaller user such as a woman to strike with greater force. As such, today, naginatajutsu is practiced mostly by women in Japan. In spite of the label of the naginata as a "feminine weapon", the weapon was also used by male samurai and other warriors, including ashigaru foot soldiers and peasant rebels such as the Ikko-ikki. The naginata started to be used less frequently after the arrival of firearms in Japan in 1543, as pike and musket formations to which the early tanegashima muskets were suited were more suited to the longer yari. Nonetheless, the naginata would last go into combat in 1876 during the Satsuma revolt.  
>Timed C-4<br>C4

Near the end of the Bloody Maiden manga, it is revealed that Maebara set a large explosive charge to destroy the temple. For the purposes of the match, he will be using C-4 explosives, and will have a three extra small charges and time-fuse detonators with him, which he can use as grenades.

X-Factors  
>Maebara X-Factor Nemuru Kushinada<br>82 Agility 90  
>98 Brutality 79<br>93 Killer Instinct 70  
>89 Intelligence 78<br>90 Weapons 73

Nemuru takes agility easily, with her superhuman agility allowing her jump up to about 20 feet into the air and make landings worthy of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, such as landing on a narrow steel girder, all while wielding a large scythe. She also has a lesser degree of superhuman strength, being able throw an adult male human through the air. Maebara obviously takes brutality and killer instinct for his violent nature, as well as intelligence, as he cleverly used a series of underground passages to strike when his targets least expected it. For this reason, he also takes knowledge of the terrain. Maebara also possesses more weapons than Nemuru, including wrist blades, a katana, a naginata, and C-4 explosives, making him dangerous at a variety of ranges.  
>Scenario<p>

Maebara will have lured Nemuru to Tooma-Rimiki-jima as part of her "Hunter duties", claiming there is a "fallen" on the island. In fact, he intends to kill her, believing he was ordered to do so as a sacrifice to the spirit of Benihime.  
>Battle<p>

Nemuru Kushinada got off a small boat, onto the dock on the island of Tooma-Rimiki-jima, armed with her scythe. It was late at night, and the island was deserted. She had been told that there had was a "fallen" kamibito loose on the island. She was there to cleanse the area of the threat. The last place the "fallen" was seen was on the

Maebara watched in the bushes as Nemuru walked up road leading up the side of the central mountain peak on the island. As he did so, he switched his Ipod to All Nightmare Long by Metallica. Maebara crept through the woods, Nemuru having no idea he was there, before he walked into a cave entrance hidden by the forest.

Luck... Runs... Out...

Crawl from the wreckage one more time Horrific memory twists the mind Dark, rugged, cold and hard to turn Path of destruction, feel it burn Still life Incarnation Still life Infamy

Nemuru kept moving up the path, her scythe in hand, reaching the summit of the mountain within a few minutes. Nemuru walked across the road, through the wooden arch, or torii that marked the entrance to the shrine, and walked down the narrow path to the building of the shrine proper.

Hallucination Heresy Still you run, what's to come? What's to be?

"There's not sign of a kamibito here", Nemuru though, the superhuman sense of smell the kamibito possessed usually allowed them to detect each other, as well as the "Temptations" that drove them to their "fall". Suddenly, she heard something move behind her.

'Cause we hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long Feel us breathe upon your face Feel us shift, every move we trace

Nemuru found herself lying on her back, face to face with a man in a leather mask armed with a odd sort of wrist-blade weapon made from a short wakizashi. Maebara thrust his blade forward, aiming for Nemuru's neck. Nemuru moved her head slightly to one side, enough to make the blade barely miss.

Nemuru struck back, punching Maebara in the side, before kicking him backwards, launching him several feet with her superhuman strength. Nemuru got up and, with her superhuman speed, ran back and grabbed her scythe. By the time she had gotten hold of the blade, however, Maebara was on her, having grabbed a naginata displayed in the shrine proper and made a wide downward slice at Nemuru. Nemuru dodged the the right, then jumped backwards, evading a thrust with the naginata.

Maebara stared in surprise as Nemuru jumped a good ten feet in the air, landing on top of the torii, before lunging down at Maebara. Maebara tried to black the attack, but the heavy blade of Nemuru's scythe cut about half way through the shaft, before the naginata handle snapped in two.

Maebara fled, into the shrine, opening a trap door in the floor. Nemuru gave chase, following him down the roughly hewn stone steps, through a tunnel lit only by a few torches, which must have been recently lit.

Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern with an underground lake inside. On the shore of the lake was a second, smaller shrine, with a statuette of a female figure in the middle.

The light that is not light is here To flush you out with your own fear You hide, you hide, but will be found Release your grip without a sound

Suddenly, Nemuru heard an explosion ring out several feet in front of her, blinding and deafening her, and throwing bits of rock everywhere. Several rock fragments embedded themselves into Nemuru's legs and side, causing her to drop the ground, bleeding from her wounds. After the C-4 detonated, Maebara walked out from a shadowy corner of the cavern near the small shrine. He walked over to Nemuru, wakizashi wrist blades at the ready.

Hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long Feel us breathe upon your face Feel us shift, every move we trace Hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah Luck. Runs.

Nemuru pulled herself with her two hands, her vision becoming blurry, and she was beginning to lose feeling in her legs. She desperately tried to escape the man bent on killing her. Maebara step over Nemuru's bleeding body, wrist blade in hand, as the song on his Ipod neared its end.

Maebara raised his wrist blade and thrust it into Nemuru's neck, ending her life with a single strike.

Winner: Maebara


	90. Chapter 90

"Dutch" Van Der Linde (Red Dead Redemption) vs Kino (Kino's Journey)

Dutch Van Der Linde, the outlaw who resisted the taming of the Wild West

VS

The young traveler and skilled markswoman known only as "Kino"

Dutch van der Linde was the leader of the infamous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Elizabeth. Notable gang members included John Marston, Abigail Marston, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella.

At the time, Dutch was an altruistic and idealistic rogue, believing the gang could make a difference in the world. He fashioned himself into a Robin Hood figure, taking money from those who had more than they could ever need, and giving it to those who had very little, and truly needed it. He saw himself as a symbol of the romanticized Wild West, and a humanitarian champion of the people, opposing government control, supporting individual liberty and punishing general human cruelty and selfishness. His romantic image and charisma inspired his gang to believe in his vision of a "Savage Utopia", and it was in the name of Dutch and his cause that they committed crimes such as murder and robbery.

As the years rolled by, though, Dutch slowly began to realize the futility of his cause. With new technology making it easier for the government to exert control over the people, liberty had given way to bureaucracy. The violence and greed of humanity had not stopped, and no one had been inspired by his example. His work had ultimately changed nothing. Worse still, the truth of his own hypocrisy crept deeper and deeper into Dutch's thoughts. He and his gang had attempted to change the world for the better, yet in doing so, they had become the worst humanity had to offer. His idealism turned into extreme anger, and Dutch gradually descended into madness, masking his pain with meaningless violence and an unfocused hatred of everything and everyone around him. In the end, Dutch himself caused the disillusionment of the other gang members.

Van der Linde had not been seen nor heard from in several years, and -despite claims of sightings- was thought to have perished in a fire following a botched robbery in 1906. During one of the cutscenes in The Gates of El Presidio, it is hinted that Dutch is in Colombia and not likely to be seen ever again. This is false, however, and Dutch plays a central role in the remainder of the game.

Marston and Williamson may have competed for Dutch's favor as hinted at by Williamson's line, "Dutch always said you were an arrogant son of a b***!"

When Bill Williamson is killed in Mexico, Edgar Ross declares John is not finished. He is told Dutch van der Linde is back in the West Elizabeth region and Marston is obligated to kill him. Together with a Native American named Nastas and Professor Harold MacDougal, John tries to hunt down Dutch. John kills a scout after a battle to reach Dutch's mountain hideout: Cochinay and picks up his binoculars, a vital tool in Red Dead Redemption. When looked through, John observes Dutch killing a police officer. He then looks through again and sees that Dutch has his pistol pointed at Marston. A shot is fired, but it hits the binoculars and knocks Marston out. Dutch recruits disenfranchised young Native Americans off of the local reservations for his new gang. John and a posse of U.S. Marshals stake out the bank and wait for a chance to kill Dutch. The mission goes south when the gang kills a man in the front entrance and fights off the posse for a few minutes. John corners Dutch in an upper room but he has taken a woman hostage and uses her as a human shield. Dutch escapes after shooting the girl in the head and throwing her body into Marston's arms. Next, Dutch surrounds the Blackwater Hotel while John and Professor MacDougal are inside. Shouting up at John, he announces that he plans on killing John and the Professor for "sport". However, John and MacDougal escape out of a window and across the rooftops before reaching a pair of waiting horses. John is then able to safely escort MacDougal to the train station at Manzanita Post.

In the final assault on his hideout with the U.S. Army, John and government agents wipe out his army. Together, he and Dutch battle with each other. Eventually, Marston gains the upper hand and chases Dutch to the edge of a cliff. Marston and Dutch exchange words, with Dutch explaining how he can't fight his nature so he can't change. He then tells John that they are a dying breed in a changing world before committing suicide by dropping backwards from the cliff. Agent Ross uses Marston's pistol to shoot the corpse, claiming it will look better in the report.

"Kino" is the name adopted by a girl born in a bizarre city state in which, after reaching age of twelve, children are taken to a hospital to undergo a procedure that will instantaneously physically and mentally mature them to adulthood, and also psychologically modify them into "perfect adults", being able to act happy with even a job they completely hate, and also extremely logical. Kino does not remember her original name, only that she had the name of a flower that, in her language, sounded similar to an insult, and was often bullied because of this. The girl that would become "Kino" met a traveler of the name she would later adopt, just days before she was to under go the operations. "Kino Sr." told her about the outside world, where people mature normally, and are not fated to an adult life working a menial job they hate on the inside. "Kino Sr.'s" spoke with the girl that would become "Kino" while he repaired an old motorcycle with some sort of sentient AI (apparently normal in this world), which he named "Hermes". Kino Sr.'s ideas gave the "Kino" the idea that she did not want to undergo the operation that would turn her into an adult. Kino's parents quickly figured out it was Kino Sr. who was about to leave on Hermes, that gave them the idea. This reveals another feature of adults in Kino's homeland: If their children refuse the operation, they have hesitations about murdering them, viewing them as failures. Kino's father tried to do just this, but Kino Sr. jumps in front of her, and he is stabbed to death instead. The locals are shocked, view his action as completely illogical- against any notion of self-preservation. Kino then gets on Hermes, and, for the first time realizing Kino Sr. was speaking literally when he said the machine was sentient (so maybe not such as common thing in this world). With the motorcycle literally instructing her in its own operation, Kino escapes the city state of her birth on Hermes, who mistakes her for Kino Sr., leading to the girl adopting the name "Kino" for the first time.

Some time later, Kino and Hermes are riding through a dark forest when they are attacked by a wolf, but its is shot by an old lady, who Kino would live with, and later come the refer as "Master" for her expert marksmanship. It was "Master" who taught Kino to shoot, and before she left on her journey to see the world as Kino Sr. had done, gave Kino her revolver, a weapon similar in appearance to Colt 1851, but differing in that its fires a .44 caliber round using a liquid propellant. Kino gets her semi-automatic .22, the "Ranger", in a city state she visits, a momento from a man who knew "Master". Kino leaves the city state when they order her to, claiming it to be one of their laws, however, in truth, it was to spare her from a pyroclastic flow from a nearby volcano, which the citizens of the city decided they would rather die in than leave their land.

Through her travels, Kino discovers her world is made up mostly of small city states, and has visited a number of countries with bizarre customs, traditions, and forms of government. Among these are a country which believes the world will end because it is written in a book of prophecy- which is actually a book of sorrowful poems written in another country, as well as saving the lives for people form a country of "traders" who were stranded in the snow, who later betray her and try to take her into slavery, a country that overthrew a corrupt monarch, only to take democracy to a horrific extreme- killing thousands in executions decided by majority vote, eventually reducing the population to one man, a country with advanced robotics technology, and a country where a corrupt king forces travelers to either fight in a gladiatorial arena or face slavery, among others. The technology of this world, while mostly appearing to be based on that of the early 20th century based on the firearms, is very anachronistic, with some countries possessing computers and even advanced, sentient robots. Laser sights also exist, Kino having one on her "Ranger" pistol, as do futuristic hover-vehicles, which seem to co-exist with wheeled and tracked vehicles, however aviation is in its infancy, with Kino witnessing the first successful flight on an aircraft.

Throughout her travels, Kino herself does not intentionally get involved with the affairs of the countries she visits, though she expresses disgust with the violent, oppressive government of a number of them (for instance, two countries that, instead of going to war, now settle affairs with contests of who can massacre the most unarmed civilians of a local tribe). Kino only really intervenes in country where she is forced to fight in a gladiatorial arena, and ends up assassinating the king of the country. While she generally has a calm, kind demeanor, and in the gladiatorial area, managed to force all of her opponents to surrender rather than killing them, Kino is quite capable of shooting to kill. Generally Kino uses lethal force on enemies that leave her with no other choice, and who she views as morally reprehensible, including a group of slave traders that try to take her captive and the aforementioned corrupt king. Kino is shown to be skilled with her pistols in a manner reminiscent of a gunslinger of a classic western, being able to draw her pistols extremely quickly, and fire with almost superhuman accuracy, at one point shooting down throwing knives with shots fired from her hip. Kino is also extremely agile, capable of making rapid movements, evading attacks with rolls and cartwheels. She also has surprising strength for a girl of her size, being capable of knocking an adult male out with a single pistol whip.

Knives  
>Hunting Knife (Both)<br>SOG Recon Knife

The Hunting Knife is the knife that hunters use to kill and cut open dead animals. It can also be used as a Combat Knife though that is not the exact design. One common design is the Bowie knife, first made in the early 1800s and popularized by famous frontiersman Jim Bowie. The Bowie knife is a characterized by its length, typically over 12 inches, and its clip point.  
>Revolvers<br>Colt Single Action Army (Dutch)  
>Colt single army action<p>

The Colt Single Action Army revolver (also known as the Peacemaker) is a single-action revolver developed in the 1870's for U.S. military use. It saw extensive use in combat in the Plains Indians Wars (finding its way into the hands of the Native Americans themselves) and in the wars with Mexico. The weapon fired a .45 Colt round with a range of about 40 yards from a six-shot cylinder.  
>"The Cannon" (Kino)<br>Coltnavy

"The Cannon" is a custom cap-and-ball revolver carried by Kino, similar in appearance to a Colt 1851 (right), but firing a .44 caliber round using a liquid propellant. The weapon has a six-round cylinder, and appears to have comparable range to the Colt Single Action Army based on use in the anime. The gun can fire a higher-powered round, capable of penetrating bulletproof glass.  
>119's Edge<p>

Dutch's Colt Single Action Army, as it uses a cartridge feed system, meaning can be reloaded more quickly than "The Cannon's" cap and ball system.  
>Semi-Automatics<br>Borchardt C93 (Dutch)  
>BorchardtC93<p>

The Borchardt C93 was the first semi automatic pistol to be made in any significant numbers. The weapon fired a 7.65mm round from an eight-round box magazine. While the weapon was accurate and could fire more quickly than a revolver, the weapon had a poor ergonomic design with its almost vertical grip. The Borchardt would later be improved upon by Georg Luger into the famous Luger pistol.  
>Colt Woodsman "The Ranger" (Kino)<br>Colt Woodsman 2nd Series Match Target

Kino's other pistol is a customized .22 caliber Colt Woodsman Match Target (or a weapon from her universe that looks identical to the real life Colt Woodsman) called "The Ranger". The Colt Woodsman is a semi-automatic pistol with a ten-round magazine. Kino's "Ranger" is customized with a silencer and a laser sight.  
>119's Edge<p>

Kino's Colt Woodsman "Ranger" for is larger magazine, silencer, and laser sight, more than making up for its smaller round.  
>Special Weapons<br>Double Barreled Shotgun (Dutch)  
>Coach<p>

The Double-Barreled Shotgun is, as the name suggest, a shotgun with two parallel barrels, in either "side by side" (SS) or "over and under" (OU) configuration. In general OU configuration shotguns are more accurate, as the sight is place directly in front of both barrels. While the earliest models, used starting in about the mid-19th century were muzzle loaders, most modern double barreled shotguns are break action, with barrels breaking at the back. Short double barreled shotguns were often used in the days of "Wild West" by the man sitting next to the driver of a stagecoach, whose duty it was to defend the coach from attackers, the root of term "riding shotgun". Dutch's shotgun is a breech-loading side by side double barrel shotgun.  
>Knife Pistol (Kino)<br>KinoKnifeLaser

Kino uses a knife with three .22 caliber pistol barrels and a laser sight in the grip as a secondary weapon to her two pistols. Kino uses it to surprise attack an enemy who thought they had disarmed her. The weapon fires .22 caliber rounds.  
>119's Edge<p>

While the knife pistol has the element of surprise, both in the concealed gun, and as the laser sight might be something of a shock to someone like Dutch, who would have never seen one before, in my opinion, the greater practicality of the double barreled shotgun wins the day.  
>Shotguns<br>Browning Auto 5 (Dutch)  
>Browning a5 l32a1<p>

The Browning Automatic 5, most often Auto-5 or simply A-5, is a recoil-operated semi-automatic shotgun designed by John Browning. It was the first successful semi-automatic shotgun design, and remained in production until 1998. The name of the shotgun designates that it is an autoloader with a capacity of five shots, four in the magazine and one in the chamber. For the purposes of this match, it will be 12 gauge.  
>Winchester Model 1897 (Kino)<br>WinchesterM1897

The Winchester Model 1897, also known as the Model 97, M97, or Trench Gun, was a pump-action 12 gauge shotgun with an external hammer and 5-round tube magazine manufactured by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company.  
>119's Edge<p>

Dutch's Browning Auto 5 for its superior rate of fire.  
>Rifles<br>Evans Repeater (Dutch)  
>EvansA<p>

The Evans Repeating Rifle was a .44 caliber repeating rifle known for its large magazine capacity- up to 34 rounds. The weapon used a lever action system similar to the Spencer Repeating Rifle to operate the large-capacity screw magazine.  
>Semi-Automatic Rifle (Kino)<p>

In the original novel, Kino uses a fictional semi-automatic rifle similar in appearance to a Japanese Arisaka rifle, but with a semi-automatic, rather than bolt-action design. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will fire a 7.7mm round from a five-round stripper clip like a real-life Arisaka.  
>119's Edge<p>

Dutch's Evan's repeater has a much large magazine, but Kino's semi-auto takes the edge for rate of fire and range. For these advantages, I give this one to Kino's Semi-Automatic Rifle.  
>Machine Guns<br>Maxim Gun  
>Maxim Gun<p>

The Maxim Gun was the world first true fully automatic machine gun, designed in 1884 by Hiram Maxim. The variants of the gun were produced by numerous European countries and used to crush native forces in the conquest of Africa. The weapons were, however, also used by Ethiopians, who successfully fought back against colonialism with captured or purchased modern weapons, including Maxims. The various Maxim designs, such as the British Vickers and German Spandau went on to see service in World War I, where they were responsible for millions of deaths in the trenches of the Western Front. Maxim-style weapons saw limited use in WWII, and were phased out entirely by the 1950s. For the purposes of this match, Dutch's Maxim will fire .30-06 rounds at a rate for fire of 500 rpm and a 250-round belt.  
>MG-42 (Kino)<br>MG421

The MG 42 (shortened from German: Maschinengewehr 42, or "machine gun 42") is a 7.9mm general purpose machine gun that was developed in Nazi Germany and entered service with the Wehrmacht in 1942. It supplemented, and, in some instances, replaced the MG 34 general-purpose machine gun in all branches of the German Armed Forces, though both weapons were manufactured and used until the end of the war. The MG-42 fires a 7.92mm round at a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute, and for the purposes of this match, be fed with a 250-round belt.  
>119's Edge<p>

Kino's MG-42 for its greater portability and much higher rate of fire.

X-Factors  
>Dutch Van Der Linde X-Factor Kino<br>53 Training 65  
>90 Combat Experience 83<br>95 Marksmanship 98  
>80 Physical Strength 78<br>80 Agility 93  
>94 Killer Instinct 78<br>67 Weapons 73  
>Explanations<p>

Neither have any formal military training, however, Kino was trained by a master markswoman, whereas Dutch's training probably only consists of the occasional target practice. As for combat experience, both have been in a number of fights during their respective lives, Kino has only been adventuring for about two years, so her combat experience is shorter, but she has gotten into a number of gunfights in that time. Still Dutch takes experience. As for marksmanship, both are extremely good shots, however I give Kino as slight edge, as she can shoot six thrown knives out of air with as many shots, while firing from the hip! As for physical strength, Kino can pistol whip an adult male unconscious, in spite of being a girl of about 14, however, while she comes close, I still gave the actual adult male a slight edge in strength, Edge: Dutch. As for agility, Kino takes this, she can easily perform rolls and cartwheels to quickly get out of the line of fire. Dutch takes killer instinct for his criminal career, while Kino will only kill in self defense, and will often use non-lethal force to subdue a target instead of killing them.  
>Battle<p>

Kino drove north on her motorcycle, Hermes, along a dirt road through a dense forest. She had never heard of the country she was in before- The United States of America. In fact, it wasn't on her map. Indeed, the world maps in this country suggested she had somehow ended up in a different world altogether.

Kino did not mind so much, for the past two years, she lived to travel, to explore. The fact that she might well be on another planet entirely might have unnerved some people, but it cause Kino only excitement. A whole new world to explore. This country she was in now, was unlike anything like the others she had visited. Rather than a small city state like the countries Kino was used to, The United States was a vast nation that took up about a third of an entire continent, having been apparently gradually grown to it's current size due to a belief that it was their "Manifest Destiny" to expand across the continent.

This country seemed generally technologically comparable to her own world, however, they had never seen any sort of artificial intelligence, and were in for quite a shock when Hermes spoke for the first time- they were shocked that a machine could be sentient.

About 100 meters down the road, Kino spotted six men armed with Browning Auto 5 shotguns and Colt revolvers guarding a gate in a wooden wall, beyond which were a number of shacks and, in the center, a tower along the back of a cliff.

Suddenly, the men opened fire. Kino drew her custom .44 revolver, "The Cannon", and fired off all six shots in rapid succession. All six of the men fell to the ground, dead. Suddenly, a machine gun in the tower opened up. Kino turned, driving Hermes into the woods, using the trees a cover.

Kino took an MG-42 she had slung over the back of Hermes, and left, the sentient vehicle saying, "Kino, be careful".

"Don't you worry", Kino replied, "I'll take care of this"

Kino spotted the source of the gunfire, a man in orange standing at the command of a mounted Maxim gun. Kino raised her MG-42 and fired it from the hip, firing off a hail of bullets, not particularly accurate, but causing such a volume of fire that it literally broke through one of the supports of the makeshift "tower".

Dutch Van Der Linde rolled out of the way, surprised that their could be a weapon with a higher rate of fire than his Maxim. Dutch then unslung his Evans repeater from his back and took cover behind a rock.

Kino's MG-42 ran out of ammunition, and and Dutch got up and fired his Evans twice. The bullets whizzed past Kino. Kino raised her semi-automatic rifle and fired three shots, causing Dutch to roll out from cover and run for it, into a mine shafted blasted into the other side of the ledge.

Kino advanced, only to have side grazed when a bullet from Dutch's repeater narrowly missed her. Kino took cover behind a stack of crates and fired off two more shots with her rifle, driving him into the mine.

Kino jumped over the crates and ran forward, up the wooden ramp leading up the ledge. Suddenly, she heard a male voice yell "Put down the gun and I might let ya live", the man said.

Kino saw Dutch aiming straight for her with his Borchardt pistol. Kino put down her rifle.

"And the pistol too", Dutch said.

Kino obeyed and placed the "Ranger" on the ground. Dutch then said, "Now put down yer knife".

Kino drew out her knife, however, instead of putting it on the ground, she pointed it towards Dutch and pressed a button on the side. Dutch was blinded by a red light as the laser sight- though Dutch had no idea what it was- shone into his eye. He fired, but missed, the bullet going a good six feet over Kino's head.

Kino pressed a second button on the side of the knife. A pistol barrel in the handle of the weapon fired. A .22 caliber round struck Dutch right between the eyes, killing him instantly.

Kino then picked up her weapons and returned to motorcycle.


	91. Chapter 91

Chise, the teenage girl turned winged cybernetic weapon of mass destruction

FACES

Kongou, the naval vessel of mysterious origins, identical to the World War II Japanese battleship Kongou, but armed futuristic weapons and controlled by a humanoid AI

To determine who is the deadliest?

A clumsy teenage girl with poor grades in every course except history, and a fan of shoujo manga, Chise was an unlikely candidate for becoming an living weapon of mass destruction. But, after the Japanese Self-Defense Force found out she was compatible with cybernetic weapons, wings, and jetpacks, Chise became just that, being deployed against an unknown enemy at war with Japan, apparently over territory.

Saikano takes place in grim alternate reality where, by the early 21st century, much of the Earth had become uninhabitable by human actions. Japan, was one of the inhabitable places remaining, and a multinational invasion was sparked to take control of the inhabitable territory. Chise was deployed against these invasion forces, causing severe casualties, but also causing large amounts of collateral friendly fire damage.

The war serves as a backdrop for the story of Chise's relationship with her boyfriend, Shuji, who discovers that she is a military cyborg after he sees her sporting cybernetic wings and an arm-mounted Gatling gun, shortly after shooting down a squadron of enemy bombers. Saikano also explores the psychological destruction of Chise and those around her because of the horrors and tragedy that surround them. In the final episode of Saikano, an unspecified disaster strikes, apparently wiping out all life on Earth, save for Shuji, who Chise managed to save.

Chise's cybernetics include a 25mm GAU-12 Gatling Gun, missiles fired from her back, a powerful energy weapon capable of striking with the force of a large bomb, and most devastating of all, the ability to generate nuclear-level explosions seemingly at will. Chise is able to fly at least as fast as a fighter jet with her cybernetic wings and jets. Chise is extremely resiliant, even bordering on invincible, capable of surviving direct hits with shipborne anti-aircraft missiles with little damage, though at one point, her wings are damaged, and she does scream in pain in the final episode is she is struck with multiple missiles, suggest that if she sustains enough damage, she can be killed.  
>Weapons<br>25mm Gatling Gun

Chise carries a Gatling gun which unfolds from his arm. The weapon is similar in appearance to the GAU-12 25mm Gatling gun, an thus, for the purposes of this match, will be a 25mm weapon.  
>Missiles<p>

Chise is capable of firing a seemingly infinite supply of missiles from her back. The missile appear to have an extremely long range, being able to shoot down a satellite.  
>Laser Cannon<p>

In addition to the Gatling Gun, Chise can also arm herself with a laser cannon on her arm. The weapon has great destructive power at least as great as a large fuel air bomb.  
>Spontaneously Generated Spikes<p>

In the final episode of Saikano, Chise has proves to be able to summon a massive mass of spiked matter in the sky, capable of retracting downward to strike targets.  
>Nuclear-Level Explosion Generation<p>

Finally, Chise is capable of creating highly destructive nuclear-level explosions. These detonations are centered around Chise, however the explosions do not harm Chise herself.

Kongou's mental model wields a nanomaterial blade against another mental model.

[Expand slideshow] 3 of 7  
>Add photo<p>

Kongou is a member of "The Fleet of the Fog", a force of mysterious naval vessels identical to World War II-era warships that first appeared around 2012. The Fleet of the Fog proved themselves to be hostile and heavily armed with futuristic weapons such as laser cannons and disintegration missiles, and protected by energy shields referred to as Klein Fields or Wave Force Armor. By 2035, humanity was driven from the world's oceans and all communications between continents was severed, the Fog destroying underwater cables, sinking any ships or shooting down aircraft that tried to cross the oceans, and even proving capable of shooting down satellites. During this period, there was only one human victory, the capture of a submarine identical to I-401 (except for its blue paintjob) by JSDF captain Shouzou Chihaya, shortly followed by Shozou's mysterious disappearance. Several years later, the AI controlling the I-401, revealing itself with to have the appearance of a girl calling herself Iona, infiltrates the Japanese Naval Academy and leads Shouzou's son, Gunzou Chihaya to her "ship body", stating that she has no memories other than a directive to follow his orders. Chihaya, along with a few of his friends from the academy, desert and join the crew of the I-401. Together, they launch attacks on the Fog, sinking the Fog battleship Hyuuga, followed by a Nagara-class light cruiser, and the battleships Kirishima and Haruna. These losses attract the attention of Kongou, the flagship of the East Asian Fog Fleet. Kongou is further worried by the fact that the artificial intelligences or "mental models" of the Kirishima, Haruna, and Hyuuga all survived the loss of their "ship body" and defected to humanity- or at least formed attachments to individual humans, as well as other emotions. The heavy cruiser Takao also defected after a battle with Gunzou and the I-401, though her "ship body" survived. Kongou believes Chihaya is a threat to the Fleet of the Fog, both because of his ability to cause Fog ships to go rogue, and because I-401 is transporting an experimental warhead that could change the course of the war to America, the only country still possessing the industrial capacity to mass produce it. Kongou places all her resources towards killing him and destroying the rogue Mental Models. Eventually, however, Kongou herself gains a single minded obsession with killing Chihaya, as well as an attachment to her subordinate, the heavy cruiser Maya, to the point where the Fog decide she is rogue and attempt to lock her down, revealing that the Maya's mental model was not a true AI but an observation program. Kongou escapes lockdown and fuse with Maya into a hovering spherical airship with devastating firepower. This form annihilates a Fog fleet made up of "reincarnations" of American WWII-era warships, before engaging the I-401. The I-401's weapons prove insufficient, so Iona literally fires herself out of the I-401's vertical launch system and engages in personal combat with Kongou on the deck of her ship. Eventually, Iona manages to come into contact with Kongou and, in so doing, modify her behavior, causing her to defect from the Fog and side with Iona, if not humanity as a whole, though she still refuses to Chihaya's fleet, instead roaming the oceans by herself, but promising to "invite Iona over for tea sometime". Chihaya and I-401 then sail to San Diego and deliver the experimental weapon, which is presumed to be a first step towards an end to the war.

Kongou's "ship body" is based on that of a Japanese battleship Kongou. Kongou also, however, has a humanoid "mental model", an artificial intelligence designed to counter the only advantage humans had over the Fog- tactics. Like all mental models, Kongou appears to be female, based on the fact that ships are traditionally referred to as female. Kongou's mental model is that of a woman with blonde hair and red eyes, wearing a long purple dress, as well as black stockings and high high heels.  
>Weapons<br>Laser Cannons

The naval guns and AA autocannons of Fleet of the Fog ships are replaced with directed energy weapons referred to as Photon Cannons or the Laser Oscillation System. The weapons are highly destructive, capable of easily burning through the armor of manmade warships.  
>Missile Launchers<p>

Fleet of the Fog vessels carry a large number of vertical missile launchers, capable of firing a swarm of hundreds of missiles. These missiles can also act as torpedoes, with a supercavitation system which creates a stream of bubbles around the torpedo to reduce friction, and high-powered rocket engines for maneuvering through both air and water. The missiles can carry a variety of warheads, including high explosive, corrosive, and "lightning" warheads, which fire a beam of lightning-like energy down in the target.  
>Corrosion Warheads<p>

The corrosion warhead is one of the most powerful weapons of the Fog Fleet. The weapon carries a warhead made of Thanatonium, a substance previously unknown to humans, which disintegrates into gravitons on impact, disintegrating an area of about 40 feet in diameter.  
>Graviton Cannon<p>

The graviton or super-gravity cannon is the heaviest weapon in the Fog Arsenal. The weapon uses gravitons concentrated into a destructive beam to cause severe damage, with higher caliber gravition cannons mounted on battleships capable of penetrating Fog Shields in a single shot. The weapon is not without its weaknesses, however. For instance, a Fog ship must drop their shields over the cannon in order to fire. It also creates a highly visible gravitational anomaly, literally parting the ocean in the line of fire of the weapon.  
>Escort Ships<p>

Kongou will have two Nagara-class light cruisers, armed with laser cannons and missiles, and the heavy cruiser Maya, armed with lasers, missiles, and a super-gravity cannon with her.  
>"Death Star" Mode<p>

In the second-to-last episode of the anime, Kongou joined with Maya and her two Nagara-classes, transforming into a hovering, round sphere which quickly became known as "Death Star Mode" among fans. In this mode, the combined firepower of the ship's supergravity cannons rivals that of a nuclear weapon. Kongou is also capable of firing her other armaments in this mode. This mode, takes a severe toll on Kongou's core, and will destroy her if she stays in it for long.

Nanomaterial Blades

Kongou's Mental Model is capable of creating a number of blades from nanomaterials and wielding them either as melee weapons, or launching them through the air at high speeds in close combat.  
>X-Factors<br>Chise X-Factor Kongou ("Death Star Mode") {Submerged}  
>87 Combat Experience 90<br>100 Firepower 98 (110) {90}  
>99 Maneuverability 80 (84)<br>93 Durability 95 (99)  
>73 Intelligence: 90<br>45 Psychological Health 68  
>Yes Flight No (Yes)<br>No Submersible Yes

Kongou probably has a bit more combat experience than Chise, having been active longer, and while losing out in firepower slightly normally, her Death Star mode had slightly greater, or at least equal firepower to Chise. However, she can only use her missile/torpedo launchers and graviton cannon while underwater. Chise, however, is more maneuverable than Kongou, given her smaller size and greater flight speed (than Kongou's "Death Star Mode", Kongou cannot fly normally. As for durability, Chise and Kongou are both shown to be ridiculously durable. Conventional weapons prove to be practically useless, however, Kongou survived a barrage of ship-launched missiles without any visible damage thanks to the powerful shielding of her Wave Force Armor, Chise did sustain slight wing damage from a similar attack. Still, in terms of actually destroying them, the only human weapon that might even theoretically (not shown in either anime) harm either of them would be a large nuclear warhead (likely 100+ kiloton to megaton yield or greater). In terms of mental health, Kongou has a few screws loose (in spite of her literally being a machine, no pun intended), having a single-minded obsession with killing Chihaya Gunzou and sinking I-401, however, Chise is, by the end of the anime, psychologically devastated by the death of practically everyone she cares about, the horrors of war she constantly sees around her, and her guilt over the people she has killed.  
>Battle<p>

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean

The Fog battleship Kongou steamed towards the location where several Fog Shimakaze-class destroyers and Nagara-class light cruisers had disappeared from her radar, along with the heavy cruiser Maya and a couple Nagara-class cruisers. She could not figured out how this could have happened, she was certain the Fleet of the Fog had eliminated all of the human's ballistic missile submarines, and they could shoot down any land or air based nuclear delivery system before it got within 300 kilometers of a fog vessel. And the humans had no weapons other than nuclear weapons that could penetrate the shield of wave force armor... did they?

Suddenly, several missiles flew at the Kongou and her escorts, slamming into the Klein field and barely depleting the shield. It was then that Kongou detected the source of the missiles. A small contact she had initially mistaken for one of the missiles was in fact a an aircraft with a JSDF IFF signature, but it was hardly any larger than an individual human.

It was at that moment that Kongou detected a large energy signature coming from the target consistent with the charging a of a powerful laser weapon.

Meanwhile, in the air above the Kongou, Chise aimed her arm laser at the nearest ship, a Nagara-class cruiser, and fired. The beam impacted the ship, piercing the Klien Field and striking the central power core of the ship. The cruiser exploded in a flash of fire, split clean in half and sank quickly.

"The humans have a laser weapon?!", Kongou thought, shocked.

It was probably a prototype, if she could destroy it, she could destroy their only weapon against the Fog.

"Maya, fire on that target", Kongou's mental model ordered.

"Roger, Kongou. Let's have ourselves a carnival!", the cruiser Maya's child-like mental model said.

Both ships opened up their vertical launch silos and fired off a swarm of missiles, as they turned their laser cannons on Chise. Chise unfolded her arm Gatling gun and opened fire, shooting down the swarms of missiles coming at her. As she fired, however, she was struck by a beam from Kongou's main laser battery, falling from the sky in a fiery spiral. It looked as though Kongou had won...

But she had not. Chise activated her thrusters and flew faster than Kongou and Maya could turn their turrets. Chise flew directly up to Kongou's superstructure, as close as the Klein field would allow, and looked Kongou's mental model directly in the eye, before Kongou was blinded by a flash of light. Kongou, Maya, and the remaining Nagara were engulfed in flames.

The Nagara-class light cruiser was annihilated by the nuclear-level blast, but the Kongou and Maya survived, though their Klein fields were at 100% saturation- they could not take any more damage. Amazingly, however, Chise seemed undamaged by the blast.

"You infuriate me, human. Now, face the full might of the Fog!", Kongou said, "Maya, prepare to merge".

Chise was shocked at what happened next. Kongou and Maya transformed into a giant, floating metal orb that looked almost identical to the Death Star from Star Wars. Chise, however, regained composure and charged at the central opening of Kongou's "Death Star Mode".

The full firepower of Kongou and Maya opened up on Chise. Chise shot down the first few missiles, but was blinded by a laser impact. Less than a second later, a corrosion missile detonated about 40 meters away, catching Chise's left wing in the blast.

Chise fell to the ocean. Kongou turned her supergravity cannon directly towards Chise's floating body. The opening in the "Death Star" glowed as a stream of gravitons literally parted the ocean right to the floor, like an image straight out of the Bible. Chise fell in the newly formed abyss as the supergravity cannon fired. The concentrated stream of gravitons slammed into Chise, impacting with the force of a nuclear warhead.

As the massive ball of flames dissipated, the gravity field was deactivated, the sea rushing in to cover the gap, burying whatever tiny fragments remained of Chise in a watery grave.

WINNER: Kongou  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

Chise was a formidable opponent, however Kongou possessed superior firepower, particularly in terms of her corrosion warheads, which could disintegrate Chise instantly. This, along with here shields gave Kongou the edge she needed to win.


	92. Chapter 92

Anaksha, the Virgo Killer and Santa Lina's supposed saviour from crime...

vs

Ann Matsura, the EPDA sniper who against all odds was able to protect a dangerous weapon from falling into the wrong hands...

Who is deadliest?

Anaksha (or Anna for short), also known as Santa Lina's infamous Virgo Killer. She is the founder and owner of the Zaranna Corporation and lives in South Leighton Oaks. She got her nickname from the Virgo tattoo on her upper left arm. Anaksha came to live in Santa Lina at the age of 12 after fleeing her East Indian homeland. She was eventually found and taken into foster care. Before long she had grown into a beautiful, and well educated young woman with a stable job and her own place. But things didn't go as planned, as a long series of unfortunate events finally caused her to snap (eventually with the murder of her best friend Zara). She now leads a double-life. By day she's a successful business woman. By night she's a lone huntress with a sniper rifle, dedicated to "destroying the evil of the city". Despite her popularity with the public, she is a wanted criminal by the Santa Lina police - but the Police are in the dark concerning the Virgo Killer's identity (they even get the gender wrong!).

Her partner in crime in her sniping activities is the 1980s geeky girl known as Dee, who is top of the mark at giving Anaksha intel on the city and its activities. Another person who has helped her become what she is as a sniper is Edward (also affectionately known as 'Baba Ji' or 'Respected Elder' in Hindu/Urdu) who happens to be a former/retired/veteran marine and spec-ops agent.  
>Sniper Rifle M24<br>Side-Arm Colt M1911  
>Ann Matsura<br>Ann z2

Ann Matsura is a student of the Eastern Private Defense Academy, located in the Japanese Self-Defense Force Fuji Training Grounds and the main cast of the 2011 web-anime series Busou Chuugakusei: Basket Army. The series takes place in 2026, by which point a future Japanese government has created a sort of JROTC-like program that allows students to start training for the JSDF as young as middle school. The story follows and a class of middle schoolers at Eastern Private Defense Academy, who, on the day of their graduation from middle school, are attacked by a mysterious enemy who are after a box containing some sort of experimental weapon. The students are given the box by a dying teacher at the academy and are told to protect it. They manage to secure the box and hole up in the main Eastern Private Defense Academy building, arming themselves and fortifying the building against attack with Claymore mines. It is later revealed that the mysterious enemy are in fact a French private military company, Trident, who have been hired to retrieve the box by an unknown client. At this time, the anime series is ongoing.

The daughter of a rock star and a ceramic artist, Ann's parents were both staunch pacifists. When Ann had a falling out with her family, she left home and enrolled in Eastern Private Defense Academy in an effort to distance herself from them. Ann generally was satisfied with life at the academy, proving herself to be a skilled markswoman, an attribute that would prove useful against the Trident mercenaries. Ann's favored weapon is a Walther WA-2000 sniper rifle.  
>Sniper Rifle Walther WA-2000<br>Side-Arm H&K USP  
>Now, Let's Analyze the Weapons<br>Side-Arms  
>Colt M1911<br>800px-M1911A1

The M1911 is a .45 caliber semi automatic handgun with an 7-round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters and a muzzle velocity of 251m/s.  
>H&amp;K USP<br>300px-HKUSP

The USP is a German-made semi-automatic handgun in .45 caliber, with a maximum range of 30 meters, a 12-round magazine and a muzzle velocity of 390m/s.  
>BG1's Edge<p>

Looking at the stats, I guess that the H&K USP takes this category for having the larger magazine and higher muzzle velocity.  
>Rifles<br>M24  
>170px-M24<p>

The M24 is a military version of the Remington 700 rifle. The M24 is a bolt action sniper rifle that, in the Anaksha games, has been modified to suit her needs - the ammunition she uses is the .308 Winchester, it has an effective range of over 1200 yards and it can hold 6 rounds in the chamber (in the game, she uses a magazine loader, in here that's what ill use too). For the purposes of this match, the M24 will be fitted with a Leupold Mk 4 LR/T M3 10×40mm first focal plane fixed-power scope (see below).  
>Walther WA2000<br>WaltherWA2000

The Walther WA2000 is a semi-automatic .308 Winchester Mag sniper rifle with a range of 700 meters. The weapon has a six-round magazine. The weapon comes standard with a 10x Schmidt and Bender scope (see below).  
>BG1's Edge<p>

Both guns are evenly similar in terms of mag capacity and rounds but the M24 has the advantage in range (1200 yards = almost 1100m) and (debatable) weight. Therefore, it gets the edge.  
>Rifle Scopes<br>Leupold Mk 4 LR/T M3 10×40mm First Focal Plane Fixed-Power  
>2000px-Reticles g copy<p>

The M24 SWS is equipped with a fixed-power telescopic sight from American manufacturers Leupold & Stevens. The first number of the designation is the scope's magnification (10) and the second number in millimeters (40mm) is the diameter of the objective lens. A fixed power scope has only one magnification (e.g., 10×) therefore the lens is capable of only being set at 10 times magnification. The sight itself is an elongated-shape mil-dot wire reticle.  
>Schmidt and Bender 2.5-10x scope<p>

The Walther WA-2000 was equipped with an adjustable telescopic sight made by German optics company Schmidt and Bender, capable of being set to anywhere between 2.5 and 10 times magnification. The sight has a mil-dot reticle, with multiple angular dots, one below another, moving out both horizontally and vertically from the crosshair. These dots allow for the user to estimate distance to a target and compensate for bullet drop and wind.  
>BG1's Edge<p>

On the surface, the two scopes seem similar but the Leupold is fixed at one magnification whereas the Schmidt and Bender can be adjusted. The thing is though, at the end of the day, both have the same end magnification and both are essentially have the same mil dot. So for me, I'm calling this Even

X Factors

Anaksha X-Factor Ann Matsura  
>90 Marksmanship 85<br>85 Brutality 65  
>70 Combat Experience 75<br>85 Mental Health 85  
>90 Intelligence 90<br>90 Technology 80  
>90 Physical Strength 90<br>80 Knowledge of Terrain 40

Marksmanship: Both are very proficient snipers but what makes Anaksha rank higher than Ann is that most of the lethal shots taken by Anaksha are usually to the head. Plus, one of Anaksha's signature moves, known as the 'kiss of death', requires her to decapitate a person and then shoot the head again on the cheek while the head is in mid-air.  
>Brutality: Again, Anaksha ranks higher since she is more-or-less a vigilante who wants to eradicate crime in Santa Lina for good, no lives spared - but like any moral human being, she does have her limits and takes care to protectnot harm innocents. Ann will just kill whenever the it is necessary, such as in the case of protecting a valuable article or whenever her friends are in danger.  
>Combat experience: Difficult to calculate but I gave Ann the edge because she (and her friends of course) has faced off against a tough opponent - the French PMC Trident. Anaksha, while she has been fighting them constantly, has been fighting opponents in the criminal underworld and the Santa Lina police department (even SWAT).<br>Mental Health: This is difficult but I gave them an equal score - neither of them seem too mentally scarred (Anaksha, though, did witness the death of her best friend in the open but she still managed to be resilient) and both seem like woman determined to get the job done.  
>Intelligence: To me the scores seem dead even - both seem to be brightly intelligent women; what puts Anaksha's score high is that she is intelligent enough to stay pretty much under the radar regarding her identity as the Virgo Killer and whenever she is out to kill a target; Ann on the other hand gets her smarts for being in a military academy and thus being able to think tactically.<br>Technology: This one seemd tricky to me since Ann is living in the 2020s and would have access to futuristic weapons - but instead she has a Walther sniper which is technologically inferior to the M24 SWS. What could possibly even this out is that Anaksha holds a pistol inferior to the H&K USP (but it is still useful), but what gives Anaksha the slight edge is that her M24 is modified to also fire non-lethal rounds (which will feature in this but since they don't kill, they dont count for anything), something she actually done, plus she also has access to a cellphone jammer and a traffic light jammer (both of which may come into play at some point).  
>Physical strength: Ann is an average Japanese girl but I guess she will have taken self-defence classes at the Academy that would boost her physical level and give her some knowledge in H2H; Anaksha however has been seen to be quite physically fit too, especially since she started learning H2H from her 'Baba-ji' (since age 12) which seems to be a mixture of Aikido, kung-fu and ninjitsu.<br>Terrain Familiarity: Since the battle will take place in Santa Lina in the US, this automatically gives Anaksha the edge since she (almost) knows the layout of the city from top to bottom (OK, Dee sometimes helps her out, but how else do you think Anaksha knows where the perfect spot to snipe from is). Ann, meanwhile, might not be familiar with an urban bustling setting but I reckon she may adapt well.

Prologue

Jack Goldwyn's Office, 6:00pm

Welcome to Santa Lina: World of Wonder HELL!

Those words... so true... and yet so commonplace that it soon loses its shock value every time you go in and out of the city. Jack Goldwyn looked through the window of his office block. The same words and graffiti appeared on the billboard of the building across him. Sunlight beams from behind the billboard and the sky begins to lose its blue hue. Night will soon fall and the hunter will strike again.

Small clouds of smoke filled the room as Jack smoked another one of his cigarettes. It wasn't one of those new cigarettes that the thugs below him were using but a Lucky - just like Bogart smoked in the movies. With the cigarette still in his mouth, Jack looked down on the street below him. The citizens of Santa Lina were happily going about their business, whatever that may be - fashion girls chatting away, hunky boys doing their workouts and the sleazy bars across him are beginning to open.

Taking his hand off the window frame, Jack looked up at the sky. My father would be proud to know that today might be the day I get that scumbag he thought. The photo of his father, the late Sergeant George Goldwyn, stood tall on his dressing table behind, the face of a kindly (corrupt) police officer leaving a permanent goal embedded in Goldwyn's mind. Ashes from the cigarettes trickled down onto his cotton shirt and brown vest before Jack's mouth loosened to allow the thing to fall into his hands. Ring goes the doorbell.

That must be my secret weapon here... Jack mused as he made his way to the door.

Standing there in front of him was the most extraordinary thing he could lay his eyes on - a young woman. "I was told to see a Mr Jack Goldwyn here..." she delicately spoke "...are by any chance, Mr Goldwyn?"

"You must be Ann Matsura. Pleasured to make your acquaintance" Jack stretched his hand out in amity. With one hand grasping the sling of her knapsack, Ann returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you sir. I've heard all about you"

"Same to you" Jack giggled before looking behind him at the room. Not much in the way of extra furnishings but I guess there was enough room for Ann to camp down. "Come in" Jack directed Ann inside.

Gracefully gliding by the door, Ann dropped her knapsack onto the floor. In it contained the big and bulky Walther sniper rifle, some ammunition and her H&K USP also with ammunition. Her other bag of course contained a few essentials - to her, perhaps catching this Virgo Killer may take a little more than just a day or two.

"So... where do we start?" Ann cheerily asked. The plain-ness of her attire stood in stark contrast to the beauty that Jack saw in Ann - her slanted eyes, the fringe accessory to her hair and that warm smile all on a smooth and silken face. "Jack?" Ann asked again. Immediately he was drawn out of his mini-daze. "Um... yeah. I'll get a map of the area and get you briefed. Would you like me to make you some tea? My secretary's out for the day so..."

"No thanks..." Ann flopped herself on the couch "Not now, anyway"

Jack stared at Ann while the later inspected her arsenal. Magazines out, checking bullets... she was very methodical how she prepares herself. In his office, Jack fumbled around with the papers - most of them scraps of evidence and news clippings - until he found a rather detailed map of Santa Lina to show.

Unfurling it over the coffee table, Jack proceeded to outline to Ann the various districts she may encounter in her stay at the city - however long it may be, Jack doesn't know. "OK. The Santa Lina Police Department has assigned you as our undercover counter-sniper and you'll be helping to protect..." Jack then reveals another set of papers and flopped them over the table. "This guy, John Napier. Now I'm going to run a sting that will have me talking to him at the cafe... here" John carefully instructed as he pointed to the Luxor Valley area of the map. Ann's eyes were all focused on Jack's fingers as he glided over to the pictures of the area.

"And you'll be stationed over at the apartment just next to it over here" Jack concluded.

"Is that all?" Ann questioned.

"Well I also need to mention that you'll be accompanying me to the place but with your schoolsuit on, I can make it look like you're an exchange student. Just give the police your rifle..." Jack droned on.

"And they'll place it in the hotel room. All I need to bring is my USP and I'm set" Ann continued in the same droning noise "Really, is this the best you can do?"

"Well it could be worst. Napier is an apparent p*** and serial r*** and with this sting, we've got him where we want" Jack stated.

"Unless the Virgo Killer gets to him first" Ann realised.

"Correct" Jack stood up and straightened his tie "Now, I think we start..." He looked around the room and noticed the clock. 6:30pm. Wow I'm real early Jack mused to himself but I guess I better get going

"Well... I doubt the Virgo Killer is going to be at his hiding place now so I think you better head down to the police station now."

"Thanks Jack" Ann politely replied

Man, that was short. I guess this Virgo Killer must be some amateur Ann exited the room with courtesy Let's see how this criminal will stand up to me - someone's who trained... She couldn't help but muse over how simple this task might turn out to be.

Anaksha's Mansion, 9:50pm

"Yes Dee, I will give you one of my necklaces if you manage to beat me in a game of Mario..." came a sarcastic voice from the bathroom. Anaksha then walked out, clothed in a silk bathrobe and holding her iPhone in her hand.

"That's a good girl, Anna." Dee giggled on her end of the phone. She was busy staring at her computer screen looking at the newspapers of the day. Her eyes behind the glasses skimmed through many detailed accounts and articles. "So, big girl. Ready for your next assignment?"

"Ready as I'll ever be boss!" Anaksha playfully laughed as she zipped up the back of her dress. "Who's the next person on the hitlist?"

"Oh you're gonna love this one..." Dee scrolled through the pages of the newspaper to find the Wanted advertisement "His name is John Napier. Just turned 40 last week. Features: Blonde hair, scraggly beard, thin eyes and a tan..."

Dee continued scrutinising the report, carefully making sure she is absorbing all the key words.

"Police say he is a serial r***, kidnapping children from the wealthy and offering them as sex slaves to the poor..."

"Hmph. Some Robin Hood he is..." Anaksha pondered aloud as she prepped her M24 and ammo belt.

"Wait, it gets better" Anaksha's eyes widened to hear the next amazing news about Napier "He apparently had sex with his own daughter, son and the sons and daughters of his friends - some lover he happens to be. All of them now are reported to have said they 'did not mind it'..."

There was a brief period of silence before both women started laughing at the absurdity of this matter. "Hey, this isn't a funny matter!" Dee snapped to attention.

"Sorry, Dee. Any idea where he could be?" Anaksha herself calmed down and continued to brush her hair.

"Well I'm looking at the police reports and they say that he normally comes around to the Poison Ivy Club in the Luxor Valley where he meets with his contacts and uh..."

"Uh what, Dee?" Anaksha questioningly asked.

"It says here in their newsletter that someone new is coming to the Department. Hopefully they will have this person help them a great deal in their hunt for the Virgo Killer. Don't know how relevant that may be but I reckon that you should know to be more careful"

"Dee. Lemme tell you something" Anaksha said as she slung the M24 over her shoulder "I know where to hide and I bet this new person who's coming to the Department will just be another loony who thinks they have the skills. It's not gonna go down well for Chief Wiggum and gang so..."

Anaksha then locked the door to her mansion. Looking around to make sure no-one was outside looking or walking around, Anaksha continued to the gate.

"Well good luck and I'll get back to you if anything changes" and then Dee sighed off.

Anaksha mused at her phone for a while before carefully dropping it behind the bushes where she also picked up a rucksack. Inside it contained her jammers, some ammunition and her trusty Colt.

Robin Hood vs Virgo Killer... this should be a good night... she amused herself before walking down the footpath away from her house. The street lamps lit the place up like a film noir setting, leaving Anaksha wandering towards town like a silhouette. The night was reaching its maturity. The smell of blood and noise will fill the air.  
>Main Battle<p>

Poison Ivy Club, 10:58pm

Anaksha was just setting up her rifle in the best hiding spot she could find. Not too out in the open but not too closed either so as to keep her peripheral vision intact. Staring down the scope, she could see the wonders of Luxor Valley. Posh apartments housing posh people. Casinos left and right buzzing away as people gamble and spend all they want. Lights blared out, cars honking here and there. Yep, the night was buzzing away very lively - enough noise to mask a sniper bullet.

Anaksha aimed down her Leupold scope, espying on her target just busy outside the club smoking a Marlborough. Features matched the description Dee gave me... Anaksha amused herself Well Mr Napier, lemme introduce you to the real Robin Hood here...

As she was about to depress the trigger... Screech! A car just happened to pull up right in front of the cafe blocking her vision. Ah f***! She removed her eye from the scope. Get out of the way, scumbag!

On ground level, Jack switched the ignition off his car. "So Ann... you ready?"

Ann stepped out of the vehicle dressed in her usual EPDA classroom attire. To Jack and her, the costume seemed very discrete and civilized. Passerbys however noticed the glaring beauty and decor of this new arrival - some of them even stopped to take photos as Ann walked out of the sedan.

"Just get me to the hotel already" Ann tiringly stated

"Alright, clear off you lot!" Jack shooed the crowd that was about to gather.

Anaksha, from atop, saw all this and thought "Pfff, Japanese girls and their appealing beauty. Why don't nice Indian girls like me get the guys?"

"Don't get so worked up... Wait did you say Japanese girl?" Dee on the phone queried.

"Yeah..." Anaksha peered through the scope of her rifle "and Jack is taking her to some hotel. Probs some exchange student..."

"Can you describe to me her face?" Dee pressured.

Trying to get a clear view of the face as Ann walked through the revolving door into the lobby, Anaksha absorbed all she can.

"Uh, just like any other J** girl really. Lean, slanted eyes... but she does have a small quaint mouth and long flowing black hair. Goes down past the shoulders" She commented.

"Wait a second... I thought I saw her image in a newspaper article some time ago. Lemme get back to you..." and in a ruffle of noise, Dee switched off.

Anaksha continued to peer through her scope at the action down on the street, keeping an eye on her target - wherever he may be.

After entering the hotel, Ann strode up to the reception desk. As if on order, the clerk handed her a hotel key for Room 23. Staring at the key, Ann made her way to the elevator still clinging on to the heavy rucksack containing her ammo and pistol. Although the jingling of the ammunition made some noise, the hotel staff didn't seem to be too bothered.

Anaksha continued peering through the scope of the rifle, carefully eyeing Jack as he took his seat in the club. After some consideration, she shifted her aching body towards her bag of ammo. Carefully unloading the magazine, she slotted her Winchester bullets in the magazine. It only takes one to kill but she can't afford to miss her shots. And for good measure... Anaksha smiled to herself as she slotted in one more bullet - this one made of extremely tough rubber. Looking back through her scope, Napier dropped his Marlborough as if on cue. He then turned around and approached the entrance to the building. Let the trapping commence...

Jack took his seat at the round table near the window - it was the only one that was available, said the waitress. Yeah, and one that would sure get me killed even before I have a bite he hesitantly thought. Trying to calm himself, Jack smoothened out the crinkles on his trenchcoat. Again, its the Bogart influence on him that made him wear that worn out old thing. Fumbling in his pockets, he took out a Lucky cigarette. Once he put the paper rod into his mouth, a flicker of light shone right in front of him.

"Need a lighter, mate?" the man holding the match asked. He had a thick British accent about him and his face matched that sentiment - blonde hair, blue eyes, a scragged beard (no this isn't a John Constantine look-alike :P ), just like the police report had listed.

"Gee thanks!" Jack sarcastically exclaimed as he took a puff.

"You know, I'm glad we're having this little chit-chat here" Napier grunted as he sated himself opposite Jack. "If I hadn't got anything scheduled for now, I would be so bored and not have any dough to rake in..."

"I've got the location regarding your next batch of kids to use..." Jack interrupted

"Oh you do, huh?" Napier's tone was becoming slightly more gleeful.

Inside Room 23, Ann was all set. Window open and lights dimmed, Ann had carefully set her Walther WA-2000 on the sill. Loading her box of six rounds into it, Ann peered through the scope and muttering into the night air "Alright, Virgo, show me what you've got..."

"Briefcase here is full of your client's money..." Jack said as he placed the bulky item on the desk.

"Thanks a bunch!" Napier exclaimed in joy, his grin continuing to sport the gleaming studs on his teeth. However, the expression of joy turned into shock when the locks on the case were popped.

Instead of the tonnes of money he was hoping for, John found himself facing an empty shell... and a cop holding a gun to his face.

Anaksha kept herself amused seeing this wondrous spectacle about to go wrong. Suddenly, the phone vibrated.

"What now, Dee?" Anaksha got real annoyed at the interruption since now would be the perfect time to shoot the b*** cleanly.

"Anna, I think I know who you may be dealing with"

"What are you talking about?"

"That Japanese girl from earlier-"

"Dee, I'm in the middle of a good sniper shot..."

"Fine" Dee caved in "I'll send you the details via SMS..." and she switched off the phone.

Since she knew that the first bullet in her magazine is the rubber bullet, Anaksha carefully lined up the barrel to her first target.

"So you think you can handcuff me for what you said there?" Napier shunned at the 'absurdity' Jack was spewing out, and in front of the patrons no doubt.

"That's right" Jack huffed out as he continued to brandish his pistol in front of Napier "And you're coming with me down to the station" Cellphone out, Jack rung a number.

On her end, Ann carefully and patiently waited - trying to make out a figure with all this light should have been easy but it seems the Virgo Killer has positioned 'himself' rather well in Ann's eyes. Suddenly, the phone next to her rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Ann. Has our target made the move yet?"

"Not yet. Maybe your presence has done the trick..."

"Alright then. See if you can phone the station and ask them to have a car pick me and Mr. Napier up"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't hear you. Could you repeat that?" Ann exclaimed over the building static.

"I said-" Jack yelled into the phone but to no avail.

The other patrons and Napier began chuckling at the policeman's misfortune. In a rage, Jack charged towards Napier and tackled him to the ground.

"Either we're going to do this the easy way..." Jack's tone became quite threatening, even more so as he held up his pistol quite close to Jack's face "...or the hard way!"

"Hello? Jack?" Ann struggled to get a signal but then realised Oh s***. I'm being jammed. Ann peered through the scope again and found more signs of the Virgo Killer's trickery - the traffic lights are stuck on red.

"Alright you son of a b***! Where are you?" Ann grunted through her teeth. Suddenly, she saw a flash.

Napier was speechless and frozen in fear. The cop in front of him just got rough, real rough. He looked at the side of the window, hoping for some miracle. And then, it came.

One minute, Jack was crouched in front of John holding his pistol close to the temple. Next thing, he was on the ground rolling in agony amongst shards of glass... and a rubber bullet.

Witnessing this, John got up in amazement. The Virgo Killer has struck again. The other patrons around him just stood around, paralyzed by this wonder. Down below, the streets were filled with people running around in a frenzy.

Anaksha's eye was itching for relief at this moment but she wasn't going to hold back without completing the job. Suddenly, her phone buzzed again. Instead of a call however, Anaksha opened the phone to a webpage highlighting the Japanese girl she saw earlier. Name: Ann Matsura. Schooled in one of Japan's top military training facilities. Graduated with flying colours for her excellent marksmanship. She's the one the police have recruited to find the Virgo Killer.

Oh f*** me! Anaksha desparately thought I need to get this job done quickly and she peered through the scope again. John was still there in looking for a way out of the situation, helpless like a rat. He looked in Anaksha's direction. Oh s*** the killer's after me! was John's last thought before another sniper bullet pierced the window and landed a shot on his neck.

"Yes! Gotcha!" Anaksha puffed in triumph. Mobile phone raised, she began to text Dee about her success. Dee, I've done it and I'm comin' home before thi- BANG! another sniper shot rang out, knocking the phone off Anaksha's hands and leaving it as a molten heap of junk on the floor next to her.

Anaksha looked up back on the street but it wasn't long before two more sniper shots landed just near her, barely touching the jacket. That must be her... and with that, Anaksha rolled out of the way.

Ann, from her room noticed this sudden action and tried aiming for her again but Anaksha was quicker on the trigger. Ann quickly jumped out of the way as a sniper round embedded itself onto the sill of her window. Anaksha tried to aim for Ann's head but the latter was too quick on the ball again. This time though, Anaksha's rifle fired and hit the ceiling lamp, plunging Ann into the dark.

Back in the club, Jack lifted himself off from the mess on the floor. His vision returned to normal after a while but all he could see was an empty club restaraunt, a cracked window and Napier lying on the floor with a shot to his jaw. Outside, the street was lined up with civilians rushing around like headless chickens as shots were fired into the air. Jack rushed downstairs and out of the bar towards the chaotic scene. He whipped out his cellphone to find out now it has its signal back. What's more the police cars on patrol had just passed by him.

Stopping to hail one down, Jack also dialled a number on his cellphone to the police station. "Yeah get me the Sergeant, we just got ourselves a busy night..."

Recovering from the shots fired at her, Ann quickly looked through her scope again to find that dastardly sniper; but the figure has just gotten up and ran away. Ann tried to aim but it was too late, she was out of her sight. Not wanting to lose her target, Ann bolted out of her room (with an extra ammo magazine stashed in her pockets) into the stairwell. Opening the nearest window, Ann found herself on the fire escape with a much wider view of the area. The shadowy figure of the Virgo Killer appeared on her left, bounding over another wide gap.

Ann immediately took aim and fired off a few shots in the hope that would slow the Killer down. Instead, the shadow continued running, and fired back. The shots ricocheted against the railing but fortunately Ann wasn't hit. Following the shots, Ann clambered up to the higher levels of the fire escape, trying to pick off shots as well as she could. No matter how accurate she aimed her sights, the silhouette of the Virgo Killer managed to evade the shots.

The same could be said though of Ann. Everytime Anaksha tried to aim for her, Ann happened to be one step ahead of her. "Oh, so you wanna play it my way huh?" Anaksha muttered to herself. She took aim at Ann as she leapt over another building rooftop. Unfortunately for Anaksha, Ann had already ducked behind an A/C unit. Silence fell as a chilly wind blew past the street. Then from below, a bellowing voice followed by a harmonious background noise of dissent came: "Virgo Killer, you are surrounded. The best thing for you to do now would be to show yourself!"

Ann peeked out from behind her cover when she heard that familiar. Goddammit Jack! Ann amusingly thought to herself as she reloaded her last mag into the rifle.

Down on the street, Jack Goldwyn lowered his megaphone and asked the SWAT captain when the helicopter will arrive. "In about 2 minutes sir" he responded. "Great, that's all I need to know!"

Ah f***. No communication. Almost out of ammo. My jammers are off and back in that other building. What do I do? Anaksha was getting quite desparate. Quick as a flash (before the police searchlights below could switch on), Anaksha ducked behind the only cover she could find and that was behind a brick chimney. Her grip on her M24 rifle tightened when she heard a whirring sound come closer.

11:58pm

Everyone looked up at the sky to see what was coming. Sure enough a black helicopter figure arrived on the scene, headlight shining like the moon. Jack's face filled with glee and awe at the sight of the vehicle. Now he was going to get his exact vengeance upon the Virgo Killer.

"You've got no other option now!" Jack yelled into the megaphone as the helicopter shone the beacon at the large chimney stack. "Come out with your hands up!"

The audience behind him built up into what almost seemed like a protest as cheers and boos were heard all around. Oh heck, the public's on this guy's side... what an a***! Jack dropped the megaphone and yelled at the audience to shut up before having more police roll in as crowd control.

The wind brushed past Anaksha's hair as she clutched her rifle tightly against her bosom. That's it, I've been caught... Anaksha looked at the sky in despair. The moon was lit but was shining bright as a virgin - maybe there is a time to stop... Anaksha looked back down at her rifle. No, I must complete my duty. If the police can't do it... Anaksha opened the magazine of her M24. One bullet left in the chamber. I will. God out of all the cliches I've seen, this HAS to happen to me she mused as she cocked the bullet in place. "Here goes nothing!" she softly whispered to herself.

Ann behind the A/C unit, slowly crept out into the open to see what was happening. To her, the whole world seemed to be still. Peeking, she saw the chopper buzzing away. The wings and the light made its eerie presence known. The wind blew wildly across her hair and the show of lights seemed to have a blindingly attractive aura. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, in a split-second, a sniper shot echoed into the sky. What followed became total insanity for Jack. One minute the spotlight went out, the next minute - the chopper span out of control, engine spewing out smoke, spotlight temporarily blinding him. Taking this moment, Ann screamed as she fired her shots wildly into the air hoping to take a hit.

With the wind in her boots, Anaksha quickly sprinted across the terrace towards the nearest door. In amongst the whirring of the chopper as it tries to steady itself, three tiny dots appeared in the air behind her. Realising them as bullets, Anaksha kicked the door and just ran straight in - not before though one of them embeds itself sharply into Anaksha's right hand. Trying to hide herself in amongst the dark hallways, Anaksha forced open the nearest window. Surprisingly, in the alleyway just below her, a black sedan seemed to be awaiting her presence. Bounding her way down the fire escape, she reached the vehicle and saw a familiar figure inside it.

"Well don't stand there, Madam Virgo, hop in!" Dee exclaimed.

Ann vaulted as quickly as she can towards the end of the building she was standing on. Unfortunately, there was no fire escape hatch to go down from. The large black mechanical beast was flying real close to her by the time she made her leap of faith into the alley below. Just by chance she clung onto a drainage pipe as the whirring passed by.

The helicopter steadied itself and continued to fly off into the air, shaking slightly and still spewing smoke. Ann clutched on real tight, letting her grip loosen itself so as to provide a way to slide down. Upon reaching ground level, Ann ran out onto the street. Crowds of people were recovering from the spectacle of the fallen helicopter. Some of them ambled away to their cars, some ran. Either way, another eventful night was about to draw to a close.

"Ann!" Jack called out as he ran towards her. "What happened back there?"

Puffing, Ann replied "Well what do you think? I tried to get the Virgo Killer but wow was she agile!"

An incredulous look appeared on Jack's face "She?"

"Well from what I could see, the figure wasn't male" Ann looked out towards the street in solemn despair. She was the greatest marksman from Japan, but how come she couldn't get this elusive woman?

"Here," Jack comforted her with his trenchcoat "Lemme take you back to my place so you can relax"

A look of joy appeared on Ann's face as she accepted the offer.

Back on the main road, Anaksha and Dee continue driving. With her adrenaline rush settling down, Anaksha looked at her bloodstained hand. As Anaksha grunted in pain as she tried to wipe the blood off with the tissues, Dee came to a traffic light.

"That was one nasty shootout back there. No wonder I came to your rescue. News was just buzzing with the story of this." Dee mused. Anaksha continued to grunt in order to suppress the wound. "Here, let me take care of that when we get back to my place."

"It's OK Ann. I'm fine" Anaksha exclaimed. The pain from that lucky hit was surging through her veins like no other shot she's taken.

Dee looked ahead of her and noticed that it was starting to rain. Ah another light sprinkling. Hopefully this will wash the blood off the streets Dee mused again, impatiently waiting for the lights to change. Suddenly in front of her, two figures walked down the road. OK, no big deal but with a wipe of the wipers, the figures revealed themselves to be Jack and Ann. Anaksha just lifted her head to see the same thing. "Ann?" Anaksha was beginning to sound desparate. "It's OK. They haven't spotted us..." Dee reassured her.

Ann and Jack seemed to be chatting away quite happily as if they were friends. Perhaps he's making his next move Anaksha thought. Then, the unthinkable happened. Ann turned to her left and saw the car and its occupants. At first she thought nothing of it but then, as the lights turned green, she did a double take. Anaksha hunkered low into her seat in the car, combating the pain in her hand as she tried to squeeze it beside her.

"Ann? Is there something wrong?" Jack inquired when he noticed a puzzled expression on Ann's. "That figure..." Ann silently muttered "I swear I've seen it a few minutes ago..." Then as the car in front of her drove away... "THAT'S HER!" she yelled as she took out her USP and aimed it for the car. Jack, as any good police officer would do, tried to stop Ann from firing but she wiped her magazine clean. Lucky no-one was injured but Ann struggled in his arms.

"Keep yourself together girl!" Jack grunted as he brought Ann back to her senses.

"S***!" Dee and Anaksha sighed as they sated themselves back up "That was close!"

The windscreens both front and back were riddled with bullet holes, to the point they looked like they were going to break open any minute. "Cmon, let's get back to the house while we still can!" Dee exclaimed as she revved her car and made it disappear in all the rain, heat, noise and lights Luxor Valley.

Streets of Whitehall, 12:00pm

Ann strode down the paved sidewalk, dodging incoming citizens as they rush their way to and from work. Bitter as the cold wind brushing through her, Ann clutched her briefcase very tightly and picked up the speed. The night before she almost got it right. She almost killed the Virgo Killer. But that stupid Jack Goldwyn thought I was harming an innocent. Nobody seemed to be bothered by her appearance, but dressing in a red tracksuit and wearing some strange goggles seemed to catch the attention of a few people.

She couldn't stop thinking about that night and what happened to her. After firing those shots, Jack quickly confiscated the gun. "Keep yourself together girl!" he yanked it away "You were about to harm an innocent..."

"She looked like the person I was fighting up there..." Ann retorted.

"What? That girl, Anaksha?" Jack loosened up but still remained firm "I've seen her once or twice but what's she got to do with it?"

Ann gave him a rather cold look before she stormed off towards the car "Let's just go..."

"I mean she did have a Virgo tattoo on her but the Virgo Killer has built up a cult of personality so anyone can be the Killer!" Jack yelled as he reached the other side of the path. Traffic was escalating, rain was pouring, but Luxor Valley was still buzzing away like usual. Coming up to the car door, Jack exasparated "You haven't listened to a word I've said, have you?"

With Ann giving him the cold shoulder, Jack resigned and stepped in. "Well, even if we didn't get the Killer tonight, we still have the rest of the week. Better brush up on your skills" he requested.

And thats what Ann is exactly going to do at the moment - brush up on her sniping skill by taking the shot which would make her famous (or infamous as she heard about the public admiration). Ducking into an alleyway, Ann made sure no-one was looking. The streets of Whitehall, as she discovered after reading a map the time she got back, were covered in surveillance cameras in most places. The alleyway she was in however, was in underground territory so it was safe for her to sneak in. Throwing the briefcase over the railing above, she ascended the first ladder on the fire escape. From there it was a simple climb up to the unoccupied floor she also absorbed into her memory upon reading the plans of the building she was going into - an almost empty block of public housing in front of the Zaranna Corp. building.

Upon ascending to the right level, Ann picked the locks on the emergency exit before entering the stairwell. Upon shutting the door, Ann dropped her briefcase and unpicked the latches - revealing the disassembled parts of her Walther on one compartment and her USP with ammunition clips in another. Staging the USP compartment carefully for easy access, Ann then assembled the Walther. The clicks and clacks of the different pieces snapping into place resounded throughout the stairwell. Ann feared she'd be caught by someone investigating but fortunately that wasn't the case. Done with her assembly, Ann slowly crept into the deserted hallway.

Finding an empty room that served as a suitable vantage point, Ann mounted her Walther at the nearest window she could see. Lucky for her, it was right in front of the Zaranna Corp building... and her target was just standing in her office, chatting away on her cellphone oblivious to the danger that was about to befall her.

"Yeah I know that. But what of the rest of the workers?" a disheartened Anaksha replied. These damn budget cuts from the US treasury... she annoyingly pondered. "Well they need to be re-trained and rescheduled somewhere" the voice on the other end said "I'm sorry Ma'am, but there's nothing else we can do to combat this recession..."

"Understood" she sighed before switching her phone off. Tucking her phone away, one of her subordinates walked in. "You wanted to see me?" the young man asked politely.

Watching patiently from afar, Ann continued to peer through the scope at the scene before here. The streets were still humming with life with the city dwellers walking to and from work. Through the tinted windows of the office buildings, men and women were constantly working their butts off. And her in the lowly apartment sits Ann. It's all part about being a sniper. Sitting in places where others would whinge about because their a*** aren't comfy...

Ann silently waited... and waited until Anaksha was alone. Unfortunately, she also waited until not many people were not in any adjacent room. Hours seemed to tick away. Ann was strangely neither hungry nor thirsty. Even more so, the eerieness of the walls surrounding her intensified but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

Eventually, the time was right, almost everyone left the block. No-one came into hers. Jack still didn't know where she was - presumably she told Jack she'd be going out and exploring the town.

Anaksha congratulated the worker in her office before coming to take a seat, revelling in silence and downtime. She took her phone out and dialled for Dee's number.

"So Dee, got any new crims to catch and serve justice too?" Anaksha was leaning against the window at this point, unaware that Ann has got her in her sights.

"Yes I do. Now you're gonna love this one..." Dee droned on about some other r*** and serial killer and how this man or woman is not like anything she's ever seen before. Whilst she was paying close attention to Dee's ramblings, something caught her eye.

"S***!" Ann whispered as she ducked beside the window. It was almost a close call. The lens of her rifle had flared directly into her target. As a sniper she would have known better. Its OK, I don't think she noticed Ann comforted herself before taking out a mirror. Shining it in a direction that avoided the glare of the sunlight. Good she sighed after noticing Anaksha slowly pacing around the room still on the phone in her usual decorum.

In the office, Anaksha couldn't help but notice a faint shimmer in her eyes. Peering through the large glass wall in her office, she saw the glint of a scope from the building across her. For a split-second it appeared but that was enough time to alert Anaksha that something was wrong.

"Duh, yes! She attacked us last night because she saw me leave the scene and now she's got her eye on me from across the building... or so I think..."

"Well you know what to do..." Dee cautioned before she switched off.

Even though the sound of silence ran through her ears, Anaksha continued to pretend-talk on her cellphone.

Ann peered at her mirror and looked as the the business figure of Anaksha continued to pace around the room before exiting the room. "Damn it!" she whispered in ire. Guess it's gonna be another long waiting game

Alright, time to gear up! Anaksha thought as she descended the elevator. She began to think how the situation plays out. She has to keep cool while silencing Ann even if the latter seems like a higher priority. The lift then buzzes to a halt as Anaksha steps out into the carpark. Her trusty modded motorcycle sits in wait.

Back at the abandoned building, Ann continues to sit patiently, keeping her eye on the office window. She too thought carefully how the whole situation will play out. However, upon peering through her scope at the empty room, her target failed to walk back in. The day was done, the last few workers left to go to their abodes, cars rolled out of the park... but she wasn't there. Ah! Virgo Killer! Where are you? she angrily thought. A warning shot was all what she can think of doing at the present time. No. Too risky.

Adjusting her peripherals, she saw the entire business district again buzzing away in the light of the afternoon.

Anaksha, watching her leather does not rustle or squeak, sneaks in through the door of the apartment. Colt by her side she continues slinking her way around the hallways trying to find the room that Japanese brat is in. Eventually she comes across Ann's briefcase in the stairwell. Now I've got ya! and Anaksha slowly crept forward.

Here. There. Everywhere. There was no movement or face that resembled the Virgo Killer. She muttered as she peered through the scope (unaware that her target is closer than she thinks) "Where are you, you little b***?"

"How about right behind you?" A scary feminine voice from behind replied. Before she can pull out her USP, Anaksha pistol-whipped Ann with the side of the Colt's barrel. Ann quickly responded with a right jab to the abdomen, sending Anaksha back. Ann then swiped her leg up ready to land a heel to the head but Anaksha caught the foot before it could deal the blow. With all her might, Anaksha threw her Ann against the wall. Regaining her wits, Ann stood and threw a series of punches at her opponent. Remembering her training with Baba-Ji, Anaksha blocked the blows back.

Needing to get out of the situation quickly, Ann grabbed Anaksha by the hair and slammed her against the door. With Anaksha on the floor, Ann quickly rushed out of the room and back down the hallway. Behind her, Anaksha rolled out of the room and fired her Colt in Ann's direction, missing the first few shots. Reaching the emergency exit, Ann fired a few shots of her own at Anaskha who quickly jumped onto her feet. Ann quickly picked up another magazine to fit in her pocket before ascending the emergency stairwell.

Goddammit, Ann. What are you trying to do? Anaksha mused as she too entered the emergency stairwell and saw Ann's hair flutter past. Firing off a few warning shots did not help, as Ann ascended faster to another floor. Rather than risk it going up another flight of stairs as Anaksha would think she would do, she bolted out onto the third level. Anaksha quickly reached the open door to find Ann gone. Slowing her pace, she clutched her bandaged hand trying to stifle the pain that had built up from the adrenaline. Walking down the hallway, Anaksha covered her eyes as the glare of the sun glinted in front of her. Spying the area around her, she saw nothing but cracked whitewash walls and dirty carpets.

"Alright, missy..." she grunted under her breath, her boots traipsing through the floorboards "Where could you have gone?" She wandered into another boring-colored room that was in a worse state than the rest. Anaksha's eyes gazed around the area. Suddenly her eyes fixated themselves onto the window opposite her. It was open; and in front of the window was a balcony and the fire escape ladder.

Peering outside the window, Anaksha suddenly flinched when a bullet from above nearly struck her on the head. Ann, up above continued ascending the staircase as Anaksha fired a few rounds from her Colt. The bullets ricocheted off the railings and steps but luckily they missed Ann. Realising her blunder, Anaksha stepped over onto the balcony and clambered her way in pursuit. Ann fired off a few more shots in response to this. C'mon girl. Just a few more... and with a grunt and a prayer ascended higher up the ladder.

The two ladies were within reach of each other. Anaksha tried to grab onto Ann's leg but she kicked her away and scampered up to where the ladder ended. Regaining her line of sight, Anaksha fired off a few more shots emptying the Colt in the process. Sensing that her opponent was not far behind, Ann fired her USP at the first sign of Anaksha's head peeking over the wall.

Anaksha, however, planned this confrontation out carefully. She took out her mirror and held it up so the sun's glowing glare flared up in Ann's eyes. In her dazed state, Ann tried to fire her USP but she missed her shots by a long mile. Anaksha meanwhile reached the top of the ladder, ready to charge. Shots rang out but Anaksha tackled a blinded Ann to the ground. Suddenly, everything cleared for Ann and when she saw her adversary about to deliver her first punch, Ann grabbed the arm and kneed the stomach. Anaksha collapsed on her side in immense pain just as Ann gets up. Walking over to her seemingly beat opponent, Ann kicked her once more to make sure the pain lasted very long. "Any last words before I kill you, scum?" Ann grunted through her teeth.

Looking down the barrel of a gun is not what Anaksha had in mind when she planned her line of attack. But she wasn't going to cave in. "Yeah..." Anaksha grunted as she wiped the blood from her lips. "You, my lady..." Anaksha slowly stood up "are never gonna live to tell the tale!". Anaksha swiped a kick sending Ann back a few steps. Ann countered with a neck chop and chest uppercut. This melee and exchange of punches and kicks continues on until...

"Hey, what's that behind you?" Anaksha taunted.

"Oh I'm not falling for tha-" Ann replied before she realised she was close to the edge of the roof. She eventually looked behind her at the narrow yet dark alleyway that lay below. Taking advantage of the situation, Anaksha headbutted Ann sending her to the ground, head just peeking over the edge.

Ann tried to fend off Anaksha's oncoming punch but instead, Anaksha (with her bandaged hand) grabs hold of Ann's throat, squeezing it as hard as she could.

Ann could almost feel every inch of her life being torn away from her as she lost her breath. Anaksha, despite the pain in her shot hand, squeezed harder and smiled at the apparent torture she was dealing on a worthy opponent. "So, looks like you'll be getting the last word" Anaksha maliciously grinned knowing her secret is about to become safe.

Suddenly, a new sound filled the air. Police sirens were wailing and heading towards the building at high speed. Ah s***! Someone heard us!

Anaksha's eyes were so fixated onto the horizon from where the sounds were coming from that she did not notice Ann clenching her fist. With all her might, Ann punched Anaksha very firmly in the throat, sending Anaksha to the ground. Ann gasped for air as she tried to make herself mobile; blood and phlegm was spat out of her mouth before she can wearily get back onto her two feet. Trouble for Ann was that Anaksha was up on her two feet simultaneously.

The rage felt between the two was intense. Both parties eyed each other with intense fervour and character. Ann breathed heavily knowing the frustration she has faced in catching this wanted crook will all be worth in. Time, suddenly seemed to slow down as Ann made her first move.

Anaksha crossed her arms in defence as Ann threw an uppercut punch followed by a left hook. Block after block after block, Anaksha gave it her all in defending herself and her name. She tried to throw some punches of her own but these were met with similar manoeuvres. Then the unexpected happened. In a split-second, Ann produced her USP and aimed it point blank between the eyes.

Slightly fazed, Anaksha almost conceded defeat. However, she remembered what her Baba-ji told her about CQC - always go for the gun and not the person. As quick as a wink, Anaksha wrenched Ann forward by the elbow; with her free fist, she grasped the hand that held the pistol and twisted it so the barrel aimed for the abdomen. Before Ann knew it, her fingers were forcibly depressed on the trigger.

Down below on street level, Jack and his unit were patiently waiting outside the front doors of the tenement, guns at the ready. A large crowd gathered behind them, muttering about what was to happen next.

"OK... wait for it... wait for it..." Jack cautioned to the others. Then...bang! A gunshot rang out from above. Given the connotation, Jack squinted in shock for a brief moment before ordering the men to barge down the door. Before he can mouth three however, the crowd behind him recoiled in horror as something fell from the sky. Looking up towards the roof, Jack squinted to get a better view. He could see nothing at first but then...crash! and the crowd behind him recoiled in horror.

Looking behind him, Jack gaped in awe and fright at what lay before him. Smashed onto the windscreen and bonnet of his police car lay Ann - like a model from a still black-and-white photo. Her eyes were glazed into paleness and blood trickled out of her mouth. Looking further at the body, Jack could make out several bullet wounds in the abdomen area. The police force's only hope of ever catching The Virgo Killer was finis

Jack screamed at the other blue-coated officers who promptly scattered in all directions. Jack was tempted to feel the face of his dead companion but out of modesty, he just stood back up, a tear starting to form in his eyes. Jack looked up one last time at the building to find out who dropped her from such a height. But there was no movement. A single silhouette failed to appear. "That son of a b***!" Jack muttered under his breath before looking at the body one last time.

All the rage built up within him had been subdued by the sorrow he now has to bear when the other EPDA alumni ask for her whereabouts. Placing his hands over her eyes, Jack solemnly shut them as an act of respect. "Here's looking at you, kid" he whispered.

Winner: Anaksha


	93. Chapter 93

Bill, the zombie-slaying Vietnam veteran who mows down the undead with his M16

VS

Souichiro Takagi, the ultranationalist Japanese politician who started a refugee camp during a zombie outbreak, and led a militia to defend it.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

Bill Overbeck  
>250px-Bill Profile<p>

Bill was a Vietnam War veteran who served two tours of duty in the special forces, and one of the four main player characters in Left 4 Dead. At some point in the war, Bill sustained permanant, but apparently not debilitating injury from a shrapnel wound in his knee. Years later, Bill was undergoing treatment in a VA hospital, possibly related to his shrapnel wound, and was about to be put under anesthesia. That was when symptoms of the "Green Flu", a "zombie virus" infected a nurse in the operating room, causing her to turn into a zombie-like state and attack Bill. By sheer willpower and adrenaline, Bill fought the effects of the anesthesia and killed the zombie nurse with a piece of surgical equipment. Armed with a bone saw and a knife, Bill managed to fight his way through the zombie hordes and eventually got a hold of an M16 assault rifle, and made his way back home, where he donned his old military uniform and went out, weapon in hand, to fight his way out of the city, through the zombie hordes. Bill was joined by three other survivors, an IT guy named Louis, a biker named Francis, and college student named Zoey. Together, they fought their way across the state of Pennsylvania, through an infested hospital, airport, and the Allegheny National Forest among other places.  
>Souichiro Takagi<br>Hotd12vz612

Souichiro Takagi is the father of Saya Takagi and a major player in the Japanese Uyo Dantai right wing ultranationalist party, and a very wealthy man, owning a large estate in the city of Tokunosu. Once the zombie apocalypse hit, Takagi allowed survivors to camp out on his estate, setting up a militia to guard the area, and providing survivors with basic necessities such as food, water, and shelter. Takagi truly means well for the citizens, though some citizens do not entirely trust him, because of his extreme political views. Eventually, the main cast of Highschool of the Dead, including Saya, make it to his home, where, after a brief incident where Kouta Hirano manages to avoid surrendering his arsenal of weapons to the militia, the group of survivors stay there until a zombie horde makes it through a breach in security. At this time, Takagi give Saeko Busujima the katana she would use for the rest of the series. The main cast of the anime escapes, after fighting their way through a zombie horde, and get into the Humvee they originally borrowed from Rika Minami. Souichiro and his wife Yuriko are last seen fighting off a massive horde of zombies, Souichiro armed with his sword and Yuriko with a Skorpion submachine gun. Their eventual fates are unknown.

Weapons

Bill

A fire axe is type of axe used by firefighters for breaking open doors and windows, clearing debris, etc. The axe had a standard axe blade on one and spike on the poll, used for prying and pulling away walls, hooking and moving debris etc. The fire axe is typically long-handled, and painted red so it is easily visible in smoke-filled rooms. The axe is made from heat resistant materials, to minimize the potential for damage when used to break or move burning objects. While it is obviously not intended as a weapon, a fire axe can, like any axe, be very dangerous in the hands of someone determined to cause harm.  
>Katana (Souichiro)<br>Katana

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length.  
>119's Edge<p>

Souichiro's katana, as it is actually intended as a weapon.  
>Handguns<br>Colt M1911 and SiG Sauer P226 (Bill)  
>400px-M1911Colt<br>185px-Sigsauer p226-1

The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP, used by the US military from 1911 to the early 1980s. The weapon has a seven-round magazine, and a range of 70 meters. The SiG Sauer P226 is a Swiss-made handgun for the purposes of this match, in 9mm, with a 15-round magazine.  
>Colt M1911 and Luger P08 wdrum mag (Souichiro)  
>400px-M1911Colt<br>Luger-P08ArtilleryWDrum

The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP, used by the US military from 1911 to the early 1980s. The weapon has a seven-round magazine, and a range of 70 meters. The Luger P08 is a German 9mm handgun with a 50 meter range. Souichiro's Luger, which he later gave to his daughter Saya, has a 32-round drum magazine and a small scope. The Luger, however was known for issues with the sights, and the drum magazine could make the weapon difficult to aim.  
>119's Edge<p>

While the drum mag gives the Luger added capacity, I give my edge to SiG, as the Luger was known for issues with the sights, as well as the chambering mechanism getting in the way of the user's aim.  
>Submachine Guns<br>U** (Bill)  
>500px-U**<p>

The U** is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge, firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The U** was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. The U** has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute, firing 9mm rounds. Bill's U** has a 50-round extended magazine. The weapon has a range of 200 meters.  
>Skorpion (Souichiro)<br>Skorpion smg 61

The Skorpion vz. 61 (referred to as the Skorpion) is a Czechoslovak submachine gun developed in the late 1950's for special forces and security units. It fires the .32 ACP round at rates of fire of up to 850 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of 50-150 meters, with, for the purposes of this match, a 20-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Bill's U** for its greater capacity, range, and stopping power.  
>Shotguns<br>Benelli M4 (Bill)  
>Benelli m4<p>

The Benelli M4 Super 90 is an Italian semi-automatic shotgun manufactured by Benelli Armi S.P.A. The weapon fires a 12 gauge shell from a 6 + 1 shell tubular magazine, with a range of up to about 50 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will be loaded with buckshot.  
>Remington 1100 (Souichiro)<br>1100 classicfield-1-

The Remington 1100 is a semi-automatic shotgun chambered, for the purposes of this match, in 12 gauge. While I could not find the exact range of the weapon, it can be assumed that it has a range of about 50 meters. The Remington comes in a variety of tube magazine sizes, with 4+1 rounds being the most common. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a 4+1 magazine, given that the weapon in the anime has a wood finish, suggesting that it is a sporting version.  
>119's Edge<p>

Bill's Benelli M4 for its superior capacity.  
>Assault Rifles<br>M16 w/ extended magazine (Bill)  
>M16 Assault Rifle<p>

The M16 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle adapted for semi-automatic, three-round burst and full-automatic fire. Bill's M16 is capable of full auto fire, and has 50-round extended magazine.  
>M16A1 (Souichiro)<br>M16 Assault Rifle

The M16 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle adapted for semi-automatic, three-round burst and full-automatic fire. Souichiro's M16 is an M16A1 variant capable of full auto fire, and for the purposes of this match, has a standard 30-round magazine.  
>119's Edge<p>

Bill's M16 w/ extended mag for its superior capacity wins this competition between two otherwise identical rifles.  
>Explosives<br>Dynamite (Souichiro)  
>Istockphoto 1166749-dynamite-stick-isolated<p>

Dynamite was invented by Alfred Nobel. It is made of three main things: Nitroglycerin; sand, sawdust or other absorbent materials to make the Nitro stable; and the fuse, which is set off to blow it up. The dynamite used by Takagi's men had a simple hand-lit fuse, used as an improvised grenade.  
>Pipe Bomb (Bill)<br>L4D Pipe Bomb

A pipe bomb is a crude type of improvised explosive device used by terrorists and criminals, consisting of a metal pipe with two endcaps filled with some sort of explosives, often black powder or ammonium nitrate, with some kind of fusing mechanism attached. The device is typically targeted at a human target, as opposed to a building or vehicle, either as an improvised hand grenade or as a component to a mail bomb. Nails or other loose objects may be added to act as shrapnel.

119's Edge

Bill's Pipe Bomb for its superior ability to produce shrapnel.  
>X-Factors<br>Explanation  
>Bill Overbeck X-Factor Souichiro Takagi<br>90 Combat Experience 75  
>93 Training 87<br>70 Agility 80  
>75 Physical Strength 83<br>90 Firearms Skill 80  
>80 Melee Skill 90<br>Explanations

Bill takes combat experience and training easily, having fought in the Vietnam War as part of a special forces unit, while Takagi has only fought zombies and has only basic firearms training and advanced martial arts training. Bill, however, suffers in terms of agility and physical strength, due to his advanced age and a shrapnel wound in his knee.

Battle

Bill, Louis, Francis, and Zoey walked out of a wreck of a downed C-130, onto the grounds of a large mansion covered in partially burned tents and dead bodies.

"Great", Francis said, "This place is f*** up too".

"No point in staying here, Bill said, "Lets get moving and try and find somewhere safe".

"Yeah, but where?", Zoey asked, "We don't even know where we are."

"Looks like Tokunosu", Bill said, "I was stationed at a base here before the war. Now I don't want to deal with the military again, not after what happened in Pennsylvania, so I say we go with the old plan and go to the docks, get a boat and find a small island to live on- there should be a bunch of them to the south."

The four survivors walked forward through the ruins of the camp, until Louis walked over to a military crate and broke it open with a fire axe he took from inside the plane. "Guys", he said, "I found some medical supplies".

Suddenly a voice said in English, with only a slight Japanese accent. "Freeze, drop your weapons, I will not tolerate looters in my compound!"

The four survivors looked up to see Souichiro Takagi flanked by three militia men. "Who the hell is that?!", Francis asked.

"Wait a second, Louis said, "I think I heard about this guy when I was doing an internship in Tokyo, apparently he's an ultra-conservative politician"

"I hate politicians!", Francis responded.

"This your last chance", Souichiro said, "Put down the weapons and supplies or we will fire on you!"

"Hold on a second", Bill said, "We're..." Bill was cut off by a burst of fire from a militia man's M16. The burst caught Louis twice in the chest and once in the head, killing him. Green

"You'll pay for that you b***!", Bill said, getting into cover, before raising up and firing a burst from his M16, eliminating one of the militia. Darkred

The two groups of survivors exchanged fire, with bullets flying over the other's heads. Souichiro Takagi, who took cover behind a brick wall commanded his men to throw the dynamite. The stick of explosives landed near Zoey. She tried to jump out of the way, but the dynamite exploded, killing her in the blast. Green

"Zoey... Dammit... Die you sons of b***!", Francis yelled, firing his Benelli M3 shotgun and scoring a hit in one of the militia men's chests, causing him to collapse to the ground. Darkred

Bill got out a pipe bomb from his side and threw it at Souichiro. The explosive device let out a beeping sound that attracted a horde of zombies. Seeing this, Souichiro drew his katana and slashed through the hordes of the living dead that surround him. The last surviving militia man, however, was not so lucky. He only got off a few shots with his Remington 1100 before he was overrun by hordes of the infected, he pinned him to the ground and began to tear him to pieces. Seconds later, however the bomb detonated, blowing militia man and zombie alike to a bloody mess. Darkred

Francis fired his shotgun at Souichiro, narrowly missing him. Souichiro raised his Luger and fired several shots at Francis, scoring multiple hits. Green

What Souichiro did not notice, however, was Bill, who drew his SiG Sauer, firing several times into Souichiro's back. Souichiro crumpled to the ground, dead. Darkred

Winner: Bill Overbeck


	94. Chapter 94

A Zombie Hunter; the most brutal slayer ever, vs. A Vampire Slayer; killer of the unholy dead. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?!

The Hunters bash in with:  
>Long Range Minigun<br>Mid Range AK47  
>Short Range Crowbar<br>Special Chainsaw

The Slayers are blessed with:  
>Long Range Crossbow<br>Mid Range Shotgun with blessed rounds  
>Short Range Sword of St. George<br>Special Stake

Zombie Hunters: Red Red Red Red Red

Vampire Slayers: Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

Out in the middle of nowhere, an old cabin with sand bags and barbed wire stands alone. Inside, five zombie hunters are looking over there weapons. Suddenly, they hear a horn in the distence. They go outside and see a SUV parking nearby. They open the gate to the yard, thinking there survivers. Meanwhile, five vampire slayers come out and see the hunters. They see the hunters as a threat. As one of the hunters welcomes the slayers in, one of the slayers shoots him with a crossbow. Red

The other zombie hunters see this and rush inside and grab there weapons. From the back of the SUV, the Slayers pickup there tools of the trade. The crossbow slayer runs to the back of the cabin, hopeing to sneak in. But one of the zombie hunters hears him coming. So he bursts out the backdoor and kills the vampire slayer with his minigun. Blue One of the zombie hunters goes to an upstairs window. He opens it, pulls out his AK 47 and shoots a vampire slayer. Blue

One of the vampire slayers picks up a shotgun and walks towards the house, dodging AK bullets. When he gets close enough, he shoots the zombie hunter in the head. Red

The shotgun slayer goes inside the cabin and looks for more hunters. From all the way back to the SUV, the slayers hear reving and the screams of there comrade. They go inside and see the shotgun slayer was cut almost in half by a chainsaw. Blue

One of the vampire slayers sees the zombie hunter with the chainsaw. The slayer sneaks up behind the hunter and stabs a stake through his skull. Red The other remaining slayer goes upstairs while the first slayer waits in the SUV. Upstairs, the vampire slayer sees a zombie hunter. The slayer pulls out the Sword of St. George while the hunter picks up her crowbar. The two femme fatales duel, but the slayer gets the upper hand by catching one of the crowbar's ends, knocks it out of the hunters hand, and stabs her with the sword. Red

The slayer smirks until she looks and sees the minigun hunter with a smirk of his own when he pulls the trigger. Blue

Back at the SUV, the last vampire slayer waits for his partner. Suddenly, the driver's side window breaks and the vampire slayers is wacked in the face to death by a crowbar. Blue

The Zombie Hunter smiles and starts singing "Well, you work all day and you work the play in the heat and the sand and the blazing sun. And when you go home and your work is done, you an't got nothing but fun."  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

The experts believed that the Vampire Hunters lost because their weapons only really hurt vampires and were a bit old-fashioned, while the weapons of the Zombie Hunters were not only deadly to anyone but also very battle-efficient.


	95. Chapter 95

Ashley Williams

The Alliance Marine who's platoon was wiped out on Eden Prime by th Geth and joined Commander Shepards mission to bring down the Rouge Spectre Saren, his Geth army and the Reaper Soverign.

Samantha Byrne

The female Gear soldier that fought in Delta-One during the Stranded Insurgency and the Lambent Pandemic.

It's the Battle of the Two Female Soldiers BUT!

WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!

Weapons and Armor of the Warriors  
>Ash fought alongside Shepard wielding Close Range M-5 Phalanx Pistol<br>M-5 Phalanx

Clip Size: 12  
>Accuracy: High<br>Fire Mode: SemI-Automatic  
>Ammuntion: Thermal Clip<p>

Mid Range M-22 Eviscerator Shotgun  
>M-22 Eviscerator<p>

Clip Size: 3

Accuracy: Low

Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic

Ammunition: Thermal Clip

Long Range M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle  
>M-8 Avenger<p>

Clip Size: 30

Accuracy: Moderate

Fire Mode: Automatic

Ammuntion: Thermal Clip

Special M-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle  
>M-92 Mantis<p>

Clip Size: 1

Accuracy: High

Fire Mode: Single Shot

Amunition: Thermal Clip

Explosive Mk 14 Grenade  
>Mark 14 Grenade<p>

Designed with retractable stabilizing fins. If the fins are extended, the grenade can be tossed like a discus, and glides long distances. With the fins retracted, the grenade can be lobbed over walls and other obstacles.

Most grenades can adhere to flat surfaces and have a 10-second fuse, allowing them to be used as makeshift shaped-charge mines or b***-traps. They can be triggered to detonate before their fuse runs out by a signal from any military hardsuit's built-in communications gear.  
>Armor Medium Phoenix Armor<br>Ashley's Phoenix Armor  
>Sam fought in the Pandemic wielding Close Range Snub Pistol<br>Snub Pistol

Clip Size: 12

Accuracy: High

Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic

Ammunition: Kal .50

Mid Range Gnasher Shotgun  
>Gnasher Shotgun<p>

Clip Size: 8

Accuracy: Varies; Depends on Range

Fire Mode: Manual Lever Action

Ammunition: 12-Gauge Shotgun Shells

Long Range Lancer MkII Assault Rifle  
>Mk 2 Lancer AR<p>

Clip Size: 60

Accuracy: Moderate-High

Fire Mode: Automatic

Ammunition: ?

Special Longshot Sniper Rifle  
>Longshot Sniper<p>

Clip Size: 1

Accuracy: Very High

Fire Mode: Manual Bolt Action

Ammuntion: ?

Explosive Bolo Grenade  
>Bolo Grenade<p>

The grenade's structure consists of an explosive attached to a chain-like extension that is swung around and released when enough momentum is gained to throw it.

When close enough to an enemy, you can melee them with a grenade equipped to stick the grenade onto the enemy. The grenade will beep faster and faster signaling its countdown and detonate afterwards.  
>Armor Female COG Armor<br>Female COG Armor  
>Battle Notes<p>

5 vs 5

Ashley Williams and 4 Alliance Marines vs Samantha Byrne and 4 COG Soldiers  
>570px-Humansme<p>

Alliance Marines  
>230px-COGarmy<p>

COG Soldiers

Battleground

Battleground Notes

Eden Prime: Samantha and her team are mysteriously transported to Eden Prime where they encounter Ashley and her recon patrol.

Vectes Island: After hearing about Marcus Fenix's death (a little tie in with Arrow7000's battle Commander Shepard vs. Marcus Fenix) at the hands of Commander Shepard Samantha and her team head out to find some of Shepards friends and stumble across Ashley and her team of marines who has just received word that the death of Marcus might make the soldiers of COG angry at the Alliance.  
>X-Factors<p>

Ashley-Samantha

89 Training 85

Edge Ashley Williams: Samantha has received training in the COG Army which is Basic Infantry. Ashley on the other hand has received training in the Alliance Marines.

95 Combat Experience 95

Edge Even: Both have faced off against strong and powerful enemies with Ashley facing off against Saren, his Geth army, Soverign, Fanatical Biotics and more. Samantha going up against the Locust and Lambent.

92 Armor Metallurgy 81

Edge Ashley Williams: While the armor helps Samantha during the hot summer of Sera. It doesn't help portect her as much instead exposing more of her arms and legs to shots. Ashleys armor protects her entire body except for her head and has the Kinetic Barriers to protect her more.

99 Logistics 79

Edge Ashley Williams: The problem when it comes to Post-Apocalyptic worlds like Samantha is on is that shortage of Ammunition and other important things can cause problems especially when different munitions are required for the guns. Ashley doesn't have have to worry about that problem and all of her guns share the same type of muniton.

Ashley:BlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

Samantha:DarkredDarkredDarkredDarkredDarkred

Word of the death of Marcus Fenix at the hands of Commander Shepard spreads quickly over Sera and Shepard quickly calls in Joker on the Normandy to pick him up and warn the rest of the team about the problems the COG might cause and now must leave the planet.

On the Island of Vectes...

Samantha Byrne and 4 COG Soldiers are scouting the area as they had heard that one of many Shepard's team members were in the area and are out to exact revenge for Marcus. One of the COG soldiers overhears a conversation and warns Samantha who orders the COG with the Longshot Sniper to take to the high ground to confirm it's Shepard's team mate. The Sniper climbs up a rocky hill and spots Ashley Williams and 4 Alliance Marines who are awaiting for a shuttle from the Normandy to land and pick them up. The COG sniper radio's Samantha and she and the other COG soldiers get into position to kill them. The COG Sniper takes aim at a Alliance Marine watching the area aims for the head and fires a shot killing the marineBlue. Ashley yells at the other marines to take cover just as the COG with the Longshot finishes reloading and waits for someone to try and pop their head up. However a Alliance Marine not seen by the COG sniper as he was behind a damaged vehicle takes out his M-92 Mantis and aims at the COG Sniper and fires putting a bullet in his headDarkred. The marine puts away his M-92 and runs to join Ashley and the other marines but one of the COG soldiers pops up from behind cover and fires his Lancer at the marine and the marine is filled with leadBlue. Another COG soldier takes out a Bolo Grenade and starts swinging it and runs out of cover and starts charging at the Alliance soldiers and tosses the grenade when he gets close enough and blows a Alliance marine over his coverBluehowever another Alliance marine pops up with a M-22 Eviscerator and blows a hole into the COG soldier's stomachDarkred. Ashley pops out of cover and throws a Mk 14 grenade at a COG soldier who is behind a large rock, as soon as it passes the rock Ashley remotely detonates the greande killing the COG soldier behind the rockDarkred. Samantha and the other COG soldier work their way behind Ashely and the other Alliance soldier and the COG soldier gets behind the Alliance Marine with his Gnasher Shotgun drawn and blows the marines head offBlueAshley sees this and takes aim with her M-8 and riddles the COG soldier full of roundsDarkred. Samantha tries to fire her Lancer but the gun jams and she revs up the Chainsaw bayonet and charges at Ashley, Ashley however sees this and as Samantha raises her Chainsaw to bring it down on Ashley, Ashley quickly rolls out of the way and the Chainsaw gets destroyed by the rock that was behind Ashley. Samantha tosses the Lancer and takes out her Snub pistol and starts firing as Ashley but the Kinetic barriers on Ashley's armor withstand the shots and she quickly dives to the ground, pulls out her M-5 Phalanx and fires at Samantha striking her in the arm and knee and Samantha falls to her knees and Ashley puts a round in her headDarkred. Ashley raises her gun in the air and yells in victory "FOR THE ALLIANCE!"

Winner:Ashley Williams


	96. Chapter 96

Alma Wade, the girl with powerful psychic abilities used as a human guinea pig, and used her powers to vengeance on the world

VS

Ai Enma, the girl used as a human sacrifice in feudal Japan, who rose from the dead to take revenge, only to forced to become a servant of Hell itself.

Combatants  
>Alma Wade<br>ScaryAlmaFEAR3

Alma Wade was a girl gifted with powerful psychic abilities, the daughter of Armacham Technologies CEO Harlan Wade. When Harlan found out about Alma's abilities, at only three, Alma was used as part of a project to create a telepathic commander commanding a force of cloned troops for the US Military. At 15, and 16 respectively, Alma was artificially impregnated and bore two children, the main character of the game, a man known only by his designation of Point Man, and Paxton Fettel. Wade was later placed in coma when her powers became out of control, killing several employees of Armacham, and sealed in a tube until she was 26, when they "pulled the plug" on her, killing her. But death was not the end for Alma. Alma Wade rose from the dead to take vengeance on her tormentors, commanding armies of Replica Forces and nightmarish creatures of her own creations.  
>Abilities<br>"Touch of Death"

Simply coming into contact with Alma's body is enough to allow Alma to cause the unfortunate victim to explode violently in a bloody mist. Alma can sometimes do this from short range, but in some cases, it requires direct contact. For the purposes of this match, it will take extended contact to kill Ai with this attack (at least a few seconds), and even longer to kill Ai from a range of several meters.  
>Pyrokinesis<p>

Alma is capable of spontaneously manifesting and controlling fire, burning objects from a distance about equivalent to Ai Enma's pyrokinesis.  
>Apparitions<p>

Alma is capable of summoning ghost-like apparitions which fly towards a target, and do massive damage on contact. The "ghosts" will disappear on contact, and can be killed by gunfire and, for the purposes of this match, Ai Enma's energy attack.  
>Hallucinations<p>

Alma is capable of causing her victims to have nightmarish hallucinations, often featuring Alma's deteriorated body, accompanied by whispering voices and attacks by apparitions.  
>Ai Enma<br>Ai 2

Ai Enma was girl a born in a village in Feudal Japan, unfortunately, she was chosen as a blood sacrifice made every seven years. Ai's parents and boy named Sentarou Shibata hid her away for seven years, but in the end, they were caught, and Shibata was forced to bury Ai and her parents alive as part of the sacrifice. Ai viewed this as a betrayal, and rose from the dead and engulfed the village in flames. After committing this act, she was told by a spider that was actually the "God of Hell" in disguise that her loved ones would wander in darkness for an eternity, unless she worked for him. For the next 400 years, Ai worked carrying out people's revenges... in exchange for their soul.  
>Abilities<br>Charging Fireball

Ai Enma has shown herself capable of firing a charging ball of energy that impacts explosively, destroying a structure the size of a small house and setting fire to the remains.  
>"Dark Energy Attacks"<p>

Ai is capable of firing black balls of energy that seem to be able to home in on the target and explode on impact with the victim. A normal human is capable of dodging these attacks, however, Ai can fire these attacks in rapid succession.  
>Illusions<p>

Like Alma Wade, Ai can create illusions, though these are much more elaborate than Alma's, generally based off the subconcious of the victims and the "crimes" Ai was sent to avenge. These hallucinations can include skeletal attackers, which, while they are a animated, can easily be dismantled into a pile of bones- in the series, one is decapitated with a kitchen knife.  
>Instant Death (Prohibited Ability)<p>

Ai is capable of inducing instant death, however, she seems to only be able to do this to the victim she was sent to kill. So, for the purpose of this match, she will NOT be able to do this to Alma, as for the purposes of this match, Ai will not have been sent to kill Alma, simply encountering her at random.

Battle

Ai Enma walked into an abandoned Armacham Laboratory. Suddenly, she encountered a girl of about her age walking towards her. As the girl neared her, objects seemed to float up into the air.

Alma Wade sensed the massive psychic power the girl held, and decided she was a threat. Alma launched number of objects, including beakers, bunsen burners, and test tube racks at Ai.

Ai Enma dodged the attack and responded "Ippen Shindemiru?"

The mysterious girl had spoken in Japanese, but thanks to her powers, Alma could read Ai's mind telepathically. She had said something along the line of "How would you like see what it feels like to die?"

"You first, Ai Enma", Alma replied, her powers allowing Ai to understand her. Alma then then summoned several ghost-like apparitions, which flew towards Ai at high speeds. Ai fired a off a several energy blasts, all of the apparitions were blown apart on impact, however, Alma simply avoided the three blasts aimed at her, the blasts instead destroying a cabinet.

Ai then manifested a ball of fire in her hands, pointing it at Alma. The ball increased in size until it was about a foot in diameter. Ai then released the blast, which flew towards Alma until it was about half way between the two of them.

Alma focused on the ball of fire, causing it to suddenly change directions and fly back towards Ai. The fireball exploded with enough force to blow a hole in the roof and completely collapse the wall behind Ai.

Ai Enma got back on her feet as Alma walked out of the flames towards her, silhouetted against the fire. Alma walked up to Ai and touched her. Ai felt an unbearable pain in where Alma's hand had made contact. The pain got more severe.

Ai knew she was dying, but was surprisingly calm, after the cursed life she had lived for 400 years, was death so bad? As that thought crossed her head, Ai Enma exploded into a red mist.

WINNER: Alma Wade


	97. Chapter 97

The Spartan, the bronze battle tank from ancient Greece Vs the Rajput warrior, India's menacing martial arts master

Weapons

Spartan:

Close Range Xiphos

Mid Range Dory

Long Range Javelin

Special Aspis

Rajput

Close Range Khanda

Mid Range Aara

Long Range Chakram

Special Katar

Spartan Hoplite

The Spartan Hoplite

Rajput 3

A Rajput Warrior

The Spartan walked through the forest when a chakram clanked of his helmet stunning him. The Spartan recovered and threw his javelin but the rajput blocked with his shield.

The Rajput drew his katar and the spartan his xiphos. The rajput used his katar to disarm the spartan and stabbed but the spartan blocked with his aspis.

The Rajput drew his Aara and slashed the spartan's arm and his aspis slid off. The spartan cringed in pain then he leapt forward and tore rajput's helmet off. The rajput swung his aara knocked the spartan's helmet off.

The spartan fell to his knees and the rajput sheathed his aara and drew his khanda. He swung his khanda but the spartan grabbed his helmet and used it to black the khanda. The rajput dropped it and drew his Aara while the spartan drew his dory.

The Rajput's aara wrapped around the dory attempting to disarm him, but the spartan yanked forward and impaled the rajput on his dory. He tore the dory out of the rajput raised it and shouted "SPARTA"

Winner Spartan


	98. Chapter 98

Tale of the Tape

S.T.A.R.S. T.R.A.T.

Term of Service 1996 2010 (teleported forward in time)

Fought Against Zombies, and killer creations of Umbrella Corp. Various Carnivorous dinosaurs.

Armor Kevlar Vest Kevlar Vest

X-Factor Used top of the line weaponry, and had fought for a longer period of time. Were military trained, and fought against tougher foes, and in a harsher environment.

Weaponry Used

S.T.A.R.S. T.R.A.T.

Short Range "Samurai Edge" Fort-15 Pistol

Medium Range Mossberg 590 Franchi SPAS-12

Long Range Steyr AUG M16A2

Explosives Milkor MGL Mk. 1 FGM-148 Javelin

Special Weapons Survival Knife Machete

S.T.A.R.S. RedRedRedRedRed

T.R.A.T. BlueBlueBlueBlueBlue

The simulation begins in the forests of the Arklay Mountains, as the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team is staked out on the cliffside, as Barry Burton leads a group. He weilds his custom pistol, while Enrico Manrini is seen prone on a cliffside, using a Steyr AUG, as if it were a sniper rifle. He says back to his superior officer...

"Barry, there's five guys, all have armor, and armed. Think it's Umbrella?" Barry gets a pair of binoculars and sees the opponents, and then smirks before saying to his men... "You know, I wouldn't be suprised to see them hiring mercenary guards. Aiken, Dewey, Speyer... stay on guard. Manrini, fire when ready."

Meanwhile, down in the forest, Dylan Morton is seen with a Franchi SPAS-12, and a Fort-15 Pistol, as David Falk is seen with an FGM-148 Javalin and a pistol as well, while two T.R.A.T. members scout the area with M16 rifles, while the one in front weilds a machete, and is hacking away at vines. "Dylan... I think the teleporter messed up." Dylan looks around, and seems to agree. "I think you're right, David. doesn't seem to be a dinosaur in sight."

On the cliff, Enrico glares through the scope, and gets the crosshairs on a T.R.A.T. officer's head, and pulls the trigger, popping off one of the M16 weilding T.R.A.T. officers. Blue (5-4) After the shot, Aiken goes down the cliff with a Mossberg, Forest weilds the MGL, and Speyer also carried an AUG, as Enrico was still trying to take them out from a distance. All the T.R.A.T. members scattered out, as David got his Javalin out, and aimed up at the cliffside, where he aimed out of view, and fired a rocket at the bottom of the cliffside, in which enrico did not react in time, as it wounded him, as he plummeted about two stories, and broken his back, and cracked his skull on impact. Red (4-4)

David held his rocket up and patted himself on the back. "Oh yeah!" before the group was being shot at again, as David dropped the rocket launcher and picked up the fallen T.R.A.T. member's M16. He scurries off, as T.R.A.T. forces began to use the forest to their advantage. Speyer began to lead the trio, as Barry was circling them from behind, watching their backs. Things were quiet, as a T.R.A.T. officer was waiting in the bushes, with an M16 out and ready. He sees Speyer, and fires off some rounds, two hitting him in his unarmored d(3-4) Barry and Aiken try to shoot at him, as he runs off. Aiken pursues him in anger, as the other two keep going on.

The T.R.A.T. officer runs behind some pine trees, and stays there, shortening his breath. He hears footsteps from the crackling twigs, and another behind them. The officer pokes out to fire, however, Aiken had faster reflexes, and fired a powerful armor penetrating slug into the T.R.A.T. officer's chest. Blue (3-3) He breathes a heavy sigh of relief, thinking he had cheated death, however, he felt the handle of a gun striking him in the back of the head, as he was knocked down to the ground. Lt. Morton aimed his SPAS-12 at the foe's head, and shot one round, killing him instantly. Red(2-3) "That was personal." He says smugly, before going to check on the rest of his team.

Barry keeps both hands on his pistol, as he creeps along the path, as Dewey covers him, with his MGL ready for action. Meanwhile, a T.R.A.T. officer hides behind a tree, weilding a machete, as his breathing slows down. He looks over, and sees that Barry had just passed him, and Dewey was right behind. Dewey's grip was becoming sweaty, as he was scared for his life, however, before he could realize it, the machete weilding T.R.A.T. member hacked into hsi right arm, causing him to drop the grenade launcher. He lets out a blood curdling scream, as Barry turned around and laid a perfect three round burst to the Machete weilder's head. Blue (2-2) Barry was about to check his comrade's wound, however, David did a perfect headshot to the wounded S.T.A.R.S. member. Red(1-2) Barry nervously grabbed the grenade launcher, and started to run off, as David was in pursuit. He ran through some rocks, as Dylan Morton was seeing the events, and was going to cut him off at the pass. However, Barry was smart enough to see this coming, and seen Dylan who had pointed his SPAS-12 at him, however, he fired a grenade out, which blasted both of his legs off, and charred his bodyBlue (1-1)

David caught up to him, and was about to fire his M16, however, it was out of ammunition. David pulls out his Fort-15, and takes cover behind a tree, as Barry taken cover behind a boulder. Barry fired a burst into the tree, however, the rounds weren't strong enough to penetrate the strong oak. The firefight went on, until Barry had ran out of ammo on his custom pistol. "Dammit!" Barry cursed, as he ran back into the forest, while Falk went in pursuit. Burton ran on, avoiding bullets, as he eventually eluded him. Barry climbed a small tree, and perched himself, as he seen Falk stop running, and start to walk stealthily, trying to listen for his enemy. Barry springs at the right moment, tackling David down, and knocking the pistol out of his hand. David begins to go for the pistol, however, Barry grabs onto his ankle dragged him back, however, David kicked him in the chest, and got free. He scampered for the Fort-15 again, and grabbed it, however, Barry managed to grab the arm holding it, and gets him to the ground, and puts him in a cross armbreaker, while firmly holding onto his wrist with both hands, and lacing his legs over the shoulder. he wrenched the gun to it was away from him, as David tried to fire a shot. Barry then dislocated David's arm, and then quickly reached for his survival knife and does a stab to the back of the T.R.A.T. officer, deeply embeddign the knife through his skin, and causing severe damage to his heart. David screamed on elast time, before his life faded away from him. Blue (1-0) Barry got up to his feet and grabbed his knife back, and then yelled out in victory.

Winner: S.T.A.R.S.

S.T.A.R.S. Stats

"Samurai Edge" 18

Mossberg 590 176

Steyr AUG 241

Militek MGL Mk. 1 66

Survival Knife 4

Final Score 505

T.R.A.T. Stats

Fort-15 16

Franchi SPAS-12 189

M16A2 234

FGM-148 Javalin 47

Machete 9

Final Score 495


	99. Chapter 99

Order, the murderous cult of Silent Hill known for committing brutal human sacrifices in the name of their god

VS

The Sonozaki Family, the brutal Yakuza syndicate based in Hinamizawa, who torture and murder their enemies and propagate legends of their demonic blood and ancient curses to inspire fear.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?!

The Order  
>Order<p>

The Order are a doomsday cult based in Silent Hill, Maine that are one of the primary antagonists of the Silent Hill series, particularly Silent Hill Homecoming. The Order worship the mysterious phenomena and entities that exist around Silent Hill, specifically, the Order believes that the world was a land of chaos and disorder before their primary deity, a goddess often depicted as a woman in red, arrived on Earth in answer to the prayers of one of the residents of the miserable primeval earth, and in response, created the world as we know it today. However, the goddess died before she could create a paradise, however, the Order believe their goddess will return one day, and have been known to make human sacrifices in order to hasten the day of her arrival, and have viewed several particularly powerful monsters that appear in the Silent Hill games to be the embodiment of their "God".  
>The Sonozaki Family<br>Sonozaki

The Sonozaki Family are one of the three "Great Houses" of Hinamizawa are, along with the Furude and Kimiyoshi, the most influential in the secluded mountain village. Of the three "Great Houses", the Sonozaki were most powerful as of June 1983, when the events of Higurashi take place. According to ancient legend, all three of the "Great Houses" have demonic blood, and the Sonozaki are said to have it in the greatest quantity. However, it is suggested by Miyo Takano in her research on the village that this is a newer legend, and the Sonozaki were originally the least powerful of the three houses. While they have gained influence over the years, what has not changed is the fact that the Sonozaki were considered the enforcers of the traditional laws of Hinamizawa, often through brutal torture and murder.

As of 1983, the Sonozaki family was highly involved with the Yakuza, and are known are suspected of a number of crimes, including the kidnapping of the son of the Japanese Minister of Public Works after a dam project threatened to inundate Hinamizawa. The dam project was canceled after a construction worker was brutally murdered. This murder, along with a series of murders and disappearances that occur on the date of the Watanagashi festival. In June 1983, one of the twin daughters of the Sonozaki family, Shion committed a number of brutal murders, driven by a local, insanity virus known as the Hinamizawa Syndrome, as well as the delusion that several of her friends and relatives were responsible for the death of her friend and possible love interest, Satoshi Houjou.

Weapons  
>Knives<br>Ceremonial Dagger (Order)  
>CeremonialDagger<p>

The Ceremonial Dagger is a knife found in Silent Hill Homecoming, presumably used by the Order for ritual sacrifices. The weapon has a double-edged blade similar in appearance to a spear point, along with a straight handle and no real guard to speak of.  
>Hunting Knife (Sonozaki)<p>

Shion Sonozaki uses a KA-BAR-styled hunting knife similar in appearance to a military combat knife for a number of her killings. The weapon has a clip point and a serrated edge.  
>Edge<p>

The Sonozaki's hunting knife, as it closely resembles a combat knife, which is actually designed for fighting.

Swords  
>Tonfa-Blade (Order)<br>Tonfa-blade

The tonfa-blade is an unusual weapons wielded by a boss monster in Silent Hill 3 implied to actually be human, but to appear as a monster through Heather Mason's eyes, so I will be including it as an Order weapon. The weapon is similar to an Okinawan tonfa, with the exception that attached to the end of the wooden part of the tonfa is a large metal blade mounted in such a manner that it can swing freely as the weapon is swung. The overall length of the weapon is about three feet, and about half of it is a blade. NOTE: The ability of the Missionary to block handgun bullets will be assumed to be an artifact of Heather's delusions, and will NOT be possible in this battle.

Katana (Sonozaki)  
>Katana<p>

The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat.

Edge  
>The tonfa blade may look intimidating, but it is, in the end, too clumsy and difficult to operate with it's swiveling blade which may spring back to hit an unskilled user. In the end, I must give the edge to the proven lethality of the katana.<p>

Handguns  
>Beretta Model 92 (Order)<p>

The Beretta 92 is not actually seen in the hands of Order members, but it is found in their hideout, so it will be included as one of their weapons. The Beretta is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. For the purposes of this match, weapon will have a 10-round magazine like the one in the game, chambered for 9mm rounds.

Tokarev TT-33 (Sonozaki)

The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The weapon fires from a seven-round magazine and has a range of about 50 meters.  
>Edge<br>The Order's Beretta 92 for its greater capacity.

Shotguns  
>Winchester Model 1912 (Order)<p>

OK, I'm cheating a bit on this one, but shotgun shells can be found in the Order compound in Silent Hill: Homecoming, so one would assume they would have the gun for it! The Winchester Model 1912 (also commonly known as the Model 12, or M12) is an internal-hammer pump-action, shotgun with an external tube magazine. Popularly-named the Perfect Repeater at its introduction, it largely set the standard for pump action shotguns over its 51 year high-rate production life. The Winchester in Silent Hill has a four-round internal tube magazine.  
>Ithaca Model 37 (Sonozaki)<br>Ithaca

The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The Ithaca has a four-round tubular magazine as standard. The Ithaca seen in the hands of the Sonozaki group has a pistol grip and now stock. The barrel also appears to be shorter, possibly sawed off.  
>Edge<p>

The two weapons are similar enough to be called even. The Orders shotgun might have slightly greater range, and the Sonozaki's slightly more useful in close quarters, but in the end, it still evens out in my opinion.

Rifles  
>M14Springfield M1A (Order)

The M14 is a 7.62mm battle rifle used by the US Military from 1959-1970. An M14 rifle appears in Silent Hill: Homecoming in the hands of Order members, and as a weapon used by game protagonist Alex Shepherd. However, the M14 used by Shepherd is semi-automatic only, and fires from a five-round magazine instead of the 20-round magazine of the military M14. This suggests that it is actually an M1A, civilian version of the rifle.

AK-47 (Sonozaki)  
>AK-47<p>

The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The weapon fires 7.62mm Soviet rounds from a 30-round magazine, with an effective range of 400 meters in semi-automatic and 300 meters in full auto. The weapon has a rate of fire of 600 rpm.  
>Edge<br>The Sonozaki's AK-47 for its superior rate of fire and capacity.

The Order X-Factor Sonozaki Family  
>35 Training 50<br>55 Combat Experience 60  
>75 Firepower 90<br>65 Intelligence 80  
>0 Body Armor 15<br>95 Brutality 95  
>Explanations<p>

In terms of training, the Sonozaki take an edge as many of them practice martial arts, and presumably shooting as well, while the Order have less combat training. The Order also do not engage in combat as often as the Sonozaki, who presumably fight with other Yakuza syndicates, and at least some of the Sonozaki have fought the Yamainu, whereas the Order only fight when an outside force threatens their existence, which presumably happens less often. In terms of firepower, the Sonozaki's AK-47 gives them a definite advantage, however, the typical Sonozaki enforcer wears a black suit and often sunglasses, but no body armor, unlike the Order, who use improvised body armor. However, this armor is likely to only be effective against melee weapons, thus the low score. As for the intelligence, I rate the Sonozakis slightly higher due to their thinking not being as clouded by cult fanaticism, and because of their mastery of planning covert assassinations and kidnappings. As for brutality, the two groups both have committed brutal murders, The Order for the intent of human sacrifices and the Sonozaki making examples of enemies and inspiring fear by propagating the myth of Oyashiro-sama's curse.

Battle

The Order: Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred Darkred

Sonozaki Family: Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green Green

Woods Near Hinamizawa, Japan

Kasai Tatsuyoshi, the two Sonozaki sisters, Shion and Mion, and seven other Sonozaki enforcers crept through the woods, towards the hideout of a new group in the area, some cult from America called "The Order", who were selling hallucinogenic drugs, known as "White Claudia" on Sonozaki turf.

Suddenly, the a single gunshot rang out, killing one of the Yakuza enforcers. Seconds later, a second shot killed another Sonozaki enforce with a shot to the head. Green Green

"Dammit!", Kasai yelled, "Take cover!".

A third shot rang out, but this one missed, hitting only a tree. The muzzle flash, however, betrayed the location of the shooter. Shion Sonozaki raised her AK-47 and fired a three-round burst at an M14-toting Order sniper in a tree. The man's chest was struck twice, and he fell out of the tree, dead. Darkred

Seconds later, a Sonozaki enforcer spotted the second Order marksman, and shot him with his AK. The second sniper joined the first, falling to the ground, dead. Darkred

Unfortunately for the Yakuza enforcer in question, his victory was short-lived. A pistol shot blew right through his head, causing him to fall to the ground, dead. Green

Kasai Tatsuyoshi peeked out from around a larger tree, and retaliated with his favored weapon, a short-barreled Ithaca 37 shotgun, perforating the Order cultist with triple-ought buckshot. The man coughed up blood from his shredded lungs, and then fell to the ground. Darkred

Having lost three of their men, the last two Order cultists fled back towards the entrance of their hideout, but discovered how much mercy the Sonozaki showed to retreating foes: None at all- both of them were shot multiple times. Darkred Darkred

The seven surviving members of the Sonozaki House advanced through the woods, making it to the hidden trapdoor in the ground that was the entrance to the Order's hideout in the area.

A Sonozaki Yakuza enforcer opened the the trapdoor, only to be riddled through the chest by a blast of buckshot from an Order cultist's Winchester Model 12. Green Kasai retaliated with his Ithaca 37 shotgun, shooting the cultist in the face, blowing away half of his head. Darkred

One of the three surviving enforcers walked up to the door at the bottom of a short staircase under the trapdoor, and kicked it down, entering with shotgun in hand. The room was a large, circular stone-walled chamber, with doors from the left and right, as well as straight ahead. In the center of the room was a large stone altar.

Suddenly, the door on the other side burst open. Three order cultists armed with shotguns or handguns, and a man who looked like the leader entered the room, and yelled, "Kill them! The goddess demands their blood!"

The order members fired, a shotgun blast struck the first Sonozaki enforcer to enter in the chest, killing him instantly as the pellets tore his heart to pieces, spraying blood everywhere Green. Shion, Mion, and Kasai got out of the way in time, but the last two enforcers were not so lucky. They were both cut down by a hail of pistol rounds. Green Green

As soon as the shooting stopped, Shion retaliated, firing her Kalashnikov into the group of cultist, riddling one with 7.62mm rounds. Darkred Seconds later, Mion's Tokarev and Kasai's Ithaca added their firepower, making mincemeat of the other two Order cultists. Darkred Darkred

Kasai burst into the room, shotgun in hand, when, suddenly, the sound of metal scraping on metal was heard. Kasai's gun was knocked across the room landing on the floor several feet away. The Order leader raised an odd weapon, a sort of tonfa with a swiveling blade on the end, and raised it against Kasai.

The blade never came down. Instead, the Order leader's head was cleanly separated from his body in a spray of blood Darkred. As the cultist's head fell to the floor, Shion Sonozaki walked forward with a blood-stained katana in hand. She helped Kasai to his feet. He then walked over and retrieved his shotgun, before leaving the underground hideout with Mion and Shion.

WINNER: Sonozaki Family  
>Expert's Opinion<p>

The Sonozaki Family won this battle in large part thanks to the superior firepower of their AK-47, which far outclassed the Order's M1A. The Sonozaki's martial arts training and combat experience also gave them an edge.


	100. Finale

King Washington and allies (Assassin's Creed III: TOKW) vs Henrietta de Tristain and allies (Zero No Tsukaima)

King Washington and the Bluecoats (Assassin's Creed: TOKW) vs Henrietta de Tristain and the Musketeer Squad (Zero No Tsukaima)

King Washington, an alternate George Washington who declares himself king of the United States after being driven mad by the power of an ancient artifact. Now, the Apple of Eden has led him to a portal into a new world. In fact, right into the throne room of the Kingdom of Tristain with a magic-using nation with a roughly 17th century technology level, led by a new progressive queen, Henrietta, and guarded by a man summoned from another world: Saito Hiraga, as well as a squad of elite musketeers.

Will the 17-year old new queen face the test of this invasion, or will the Mad King George bring his own bloody brand of "liberation" to the new world?  
>Kingdom of the United States<br>The Monarch: King George Washington  
>Tyranny Washington render<p>

In the alternate timeline of Assassin's Creed III: Tyranny of King Washington, after his victory in the Revolutionary War, George Washington, under the influence of the Apple of Eden, crowns himself King of the United States and building a pyramid-shaped palace in New York. Washington's rule was challenged by Kaniehtí:io, a Native American woman who attempted to steal Washington's scepter, which held the Apple of Eden. She almost succeeded, but was shot by General Israel Putnam and wounded, causing her to drop the scepter. Washington retaliated, attacking the home village of Kaniehtí:io, and in the process, confronting her son, Ratonhaketon. Ratonhaketon tried to attack Washington, but was repelled by a shield put up by the Apple. Washington then shot and bayoneted him multiple times. In spite of this, Ratonhaketon survives and, after consuming the tea of the red willow, gains the power of the spirit of the wolf, being able to make himself invisible, as well as summon a pack of spectral wolves to attack his enemies. With his new powers, along with his skill at using a variety of weapons, Ratonhaketon assassinates Benedict Arnold, who remained loyal to Washington in the alternate universe. Putnam, however, captures Ratonhaketon and brings him to Boston, where he meets Washington a second time, who orders him beheaded, along with his friend Kanentokon and a number of random citizens, as an example. Ratonhaketon, however, escapes, and engages in combat with Washington a second time, after having gained as second animal spirit power, "Eagle Flight", which allows him to turn into a spectral eagle and fly short distances. Washington flees to New York after being defeated by Ratonhaketon, who, after liberating Boston, travels to New York. Washington faces Ratonhaketon a third time, this time armed with the power of "Bear Might", which allows him to summon a giant spectral bear to stomp of the ground, creating an effect similar to an earthquake or an explosive blast wave. Washington fights Ratonhaketon on top of his palace in New York. Ratonhaketon eventually used bear might to dislodge a stained glass skylight, and pushes Washington through with his eagle flight, sending the mad king plummeting to his death.

Weapons  
>The Apple of EdenRoyal Scepter  
>TOKW Staff<p>

An Apple of Eden is a very powerful tool, used by the beings of the First Civilization to control their human subjects with absolute control. Eventually, two people named Adam and Eve stole an Apple. The humans and the beings began a large civil war. The war occupied all their attention, and a solar flare killed a large number of both humans and First Civilization beings. The First Civilization eventually was wiped out, leaving the humans the dominant species. The Apples were not destroyed in the blast, and were scattered around the world. Humans began to collect them, and the Templars and Assassins sought to take as many as they could for their own reasons.

The Apple is a weapon of immense powers, capable of mind-controlling, creating illusions, and even physical harm. However, they have been shown to drain the health and free-will of those who wielded them.

Washington attached the Apple to his royal scepter, making up the head, along with several spike positioned like rays of the sun, allowing the scepter to be used as an improvised mace.  
>Energy Blast<p>

Washington is capable of firing destructive blasts of energy out of his staff, apparently carry intense heat based on Washington's comments while attacking, such as "Burn by divine fire" and "Here is the heat of my anger".  
>Shockwaves<p>

The Apple of Eden is capable of projecting a shockwave of energy, knocking anyone around Washington backwards, as well as well as causing damage similar to that of the Apple's Energy Attacks.  
>Illusions<p>

The Apple is capable of projecting elaborate illusions, often based on the psyche of the target. For instance, Ratonhaketon saw visions of his dead mother berating him for going against her wishes. Other common themes include Washington taunting the target.  
>Shield<p>

The Apple of Eden is able to create a shield around Washington, capable of stopping projectiles such as arrows and bullets. This shield, however, appears to be only active when conciously activated by Washington, as Kanentokon successfully unhorsed and almost killed Washington with a stone tomahawk when he caught him by surprise.  
>Cloning<p>

In the final battle with Ratonhaketon, Washington uses the Apple to create dozens of clones of himself that appear to be made out of light. Some of these clones carry copies of the royal scepter, though they can only use it as a melee weapon, while others carry bayoneted muskets, which they can fire or use as melee weapons. The clones can be killed and are no more durable than a normal human.  
>Dual Flintlock Pistols<br>Flintlock pistol 2

A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. Washington carries two such pistols to supplement the powers of the Apple of Eden.  
>The Commander: Israel Putnam<br>218px-ACIII-I Putnam Render

In an altered reality, where Washington ruled America as a king with an Apple of Eden, Putnam served as his right-hand man with Benedict Arnold. Under the Apple's influence, Putnam became corrupted, brutal and cruel. While at Washington's palace, Kaniehtí:io infiltrated the throne room and stole the King's scepter which contained the Apple. Putnam and his men chased after her and was able to fire a shot from his musket, knocking away the scepter from Kaniehtí:io as she made her escape.

Putnam was present during the burning of Kanatahséton, riding at Washington's side. Washington expressed doubts about his resolve and powers, but he was assured by both his generals when they reaffirmed their loyalty. Putnam gave the order to destroy the village and kill all of the villagers.

For the next five months, Putnam ruled over Frontier in Washington's name alongside Arnold, and was the commanding officer of the encampment at Valley Forge. Putnam went to visit Arnold at Fort Duquesne, but unbeknownst to him was being followed by Ratonhnhaké:ton, who soon after infiltrated and assassinated Arnold. Catching him off guard, Putnam approached Ratonhnhaké:ton from behind and knocked him unconscious with his pistol.

Putnam traveled to Boston presenting the captive Ratonhnhaké:ton to King Washington as a gift, to which Washington decided to sentence Ratonhnhaké:ton to death by beheading along with a group of random civilians. Washington soon after began to question Benjamin Franklin's loyalty and conviction hence allowed Putnam full control over Boston and ordered him to deal with the rebellion. After Franklin's defection, Putnam successfully lured the rebels to Boston Neck. The rebel troops were shot down and Putnam personally killed Samuel Adams, beating him to death with his pistol.

Ratonhnhaké:ton and Franklin later attempted to flee Boston with a crew on board the Aquila. Putnam arrived at the port, holding Kanen'tó:kon hostage and ordered Ratonhnhaké:ton to surrender. Using his animal powers, Ratonhnhaké:ton attacked and wounded Putnam. While dying, Putnam came to his senses, realizing that he had been corrupted by the Apple's power and with his last words expressed regret for the atrocities he had committed.

(From Assassin's Creed Wiki)  
>Weapons<br>Pitcairn-Putnam Pistols  
>640px-AC3 Pitcairn-Putnam Pistol<p>

In Assassin's Creed, Israel Putnam uses a pair of flintlock pistols he captured from British General John Pitcairn as his primary weapons. A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range. The Pitcairn Putnam pistols are made distinctive by their ornate decoration and lack of a trigger guard.  
>Sabre<br>Sabre

The saber or sabre is a type of single-edged curved sword often used on horseback. The weapon was widely used by European cavalry in the 16-19th centuries, though its roots date back to Middle-Eastern scimitars and the Turko-Mongol sabre. The weapon was intended to be used in downward slashing attacks from horseback, though it did have a point, and thus, some thrusting ability. Saber designs were used in Eastern Europe from the Middle Ages, first arriving in the hands of Mongol conquerors. Western European armies, however, did not adopt the weapon until the 1600s. The saber would remain the primary melee weapon of the cavalry soldier until the First World War, when cavalry, already fading from prominence with the advent of rifles in the mid 19th century, were rendered completely obsolete by trench warfare and the machine gun.  
>The Troops: Bluecoats<p>

The Continental Army in the alternate Assassin's Creed III, was converted into the army of the Kingdom of the United States. Known as "Bluecoats" for the color of their uniforms, soldiers in the Army of the Kingdom of the United States are armed primarily with bayoneted muskets, with officers carry flintlock pistols and either sabres or large axes.

Weapons  
>Flintlock Musket<p>

The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. The flintlock musket was the standard issue weapon for European soldiers for over 100 years from the late 1600s to the early 1800s, with weapons such as the British Brown Bess Musket and French Charleville gaining renown for their use in conflicts of the era. Flintlock muskets were finally replaced in the early 1800s by rifles- firearms with grooves drilled into the barrel, making the bullet spin for greater accuracy, and precussion weapons using a cap filled with mercury fulminate, a substance that explodes when struck, as an ignition mechanism.  
>Flintlock Pistol<p>

A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range.  
>Bayonet<p>

A bayonet is a knife, dagger, or other blade attached to a firearm, typically a rifle (or musket prior to about the 1850s), allowing the weapon to be used as a spear in close combat. Bayonets were first designed in the 1600s, supposedly by militia from the area around the town of Bayonne, France (the root of the name bayonet), who inserted knives into the barrels of their guns, using them a plug bayonets. By the 1700s, bayonets the could be attached without blocking the barrel of the gun were developed, and were often deployed in massed bayonet charges, typically preceded by musket volleys. During the 1700s, the predominate bayonet design was that of a simple spike bayonet, however, by the 1800s, sword bayonets that could, as the name suggested, double as short sword, were developed.  
>Sabre<p>

The saber or sabre is a type of single-edged curved sword often used on horseback. The weapon was widely used by European cavalry in the 16-19th centuries, though its roots date back to Middle-Eastern scimitars and the Turko-Mongol sabre. The weapon was intended to be used in downward slashing attacks from horseback, though it did have a point, and thus, some thrusting ability. Saber designs were used in Eastern Europe from the Middle Ages, first arriving in the hands of Mongol conquerors. Western European armies, however, did not adopt the weapon until the 1600s. The saber would remain the primary melee weapon of the cavalry soldier until the First World War, when cavalry, already fading from prominence with the advent of rifles in the mid 19th century, were rendered completely obsolete by trench warfare and the machine gun.

Kingdom of Tristain  
>The Monarch: Henrietta of Tristain<p>

Henrietta was first introduced as the Crown Princess of Tristain. After her father died, a power struggle erupted in the palace which forced her to take over afterward. Henrietta and Louise are childhood friends. It is unknown if her father died of natural causes, or if he was murdered. She is loved by the people of her country and later became Queen of Tristain. She has to hold off an invasion from Albion after the assassination of the Albionian prince. (From Zero No Tsukaima Wiki)  
>Henrietta<br>Weapons  
>ZnT Staff<br>Mace-Staff/Magic

Henrietta's magic staff is about two feet long, made of metal, except for the head, which has a green jewel in the center. The staff looks like it could be used as a mace, and while it is difficult to imagine the mild mannered Henrietta beating anyone into submission, she will be able to use it to do so if forced to. That said, Henrietta's 5'1 height and slender build does not lend well to melee combat. That said, she has proven herself capable of using powerful magic attacks, particularly water and ice magic.  
>The Confidant: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière<br>Chap1

Louise is the main female protagonist of the story. She is the third daughter of the Vallière family, an aristocratic family well known in Tristain. She is attending classes in the Tristain Academy of Magic, where she is known as Louise the Zero due to her zero success rate at spell casting and lack of any elemental affinities, a nickname acquired even before the first episode. Louise is lonely at school, as her family rival for centuries with the Zerbst family, a prominent Germanian family. Kirche von Alhalt Zerbst bullies her every opportunity she finds, as well as many of the other students torment her. But despite that fact, she endures strongly and pursues her improvement constantly to prove that she is not a zero. (From Zero No Tsukaima Wiki)  
>Void Magic<p>

Her poor magical ability is due to her alignment to void magic, an ancient branch of magic which only four people can currently use, with the the last known user before them being Brimir; because of the branch's rarity the Academy does not have the ability to properly train Louise in its use, unlike other students who can learn their magical specialization from teachers who share their alignment. Void magic itself seems to be mostly capable of only destruction; any time she tries to use it for anything else it will result in an explosion of varying magnitude. She has been known - however - to be able to do relatively simple spells, but her use of void magic requires a certain amount of time to build up before use. (From Zero No Tsukaima Wiki)  
>Explosion<p>

Creates an explosion of varying force. The spell's impact seems to vary greatly, ranging from a blast not powerful enough to be lethal, to an explosion capable of cracking stone. In its most powerful for, which requires a long incantation that leaves the caster vulnerable to attack, the spell can have the power of a nuclear warhead, however, as this battle takes place inside a building, Louise will NOT be able to use it as a "magic nuke"- anything much larger than a grenade or RPG blast would collapse the structure and kill everyone inside.  
>Dispel<p>

The Dispel spell does pretty much exactly what you would expect- disables other magic. This is particularly useful against magic shields and barriers. For the purposes of this match, this will be able temporarily disable Washington's shield.  
>Illusion<p>

Projects illusions, or I'd assume so. The wiki says Louise had this power, but I don't remember it from the anime. May be something only in the novels. For the purposes of this match, it will be possible to use it to distract enemies.  
>Teleport<p>

Louise's Void Magic also allows her to teleport short distances, but only if the destination is within her field of vision.  
>The Guardian: Saito Hiraga<br>SaitoInCape

Saito Hiraga was a normal Japanese boy who was returning from an electronics shop in Akihabara, a neighborhood in Tokyo, when he noticed a mysterious glowing orb of light. Saito was sucked into the a portal to another world, being summoned into Halkegnia, a world with a roughly 17th century technology level, and as social structure similar to medieval Europe, ruled by magic-using nobles. Saito is summoned by a girl named Louise Francoise Valliere Le Blanc, a short, pink-haired mage in training known as "Zero" for her failure rate at magic. Saito is initially unable to communicate with anyone, but Louise inadvertently casts a spell that translates his speech while trying to silence him. Saito spends his first few days in Halkegnia, exploring an "academy of magic", Louise having treated him exceedingly horribly. Saito inadvertantly angers another mage in training, and is challenged to a duel. Saito accepts, oblivious to the long odds of a non-magical commoner defeating a mage. The noble, Guiche de Grammont, agrees to let Saito have a sword. Saito discovers that, upon being summoned, he gained the power to wield any weapon with the skill of an expert. Saito defeats Guiche, but is critically injured in the fight, and, in her first display of kindness towards Saito, Louise purchases some rare magical catalysts for a healing spell. When Saito recovers, Louise berates him for his recklessness, but also notices that his powers could be very useful, so she decides to buy him a sword. The sword she buys him turns out to be asentient, magic sword capable of blocking magical attacks named Derflinger. Saito later departs with Louise and several other to capture a mysterious magical weapon known as the "Staff of Destruction". Saito and the other members of his party are attacked by a golem commanded by a thief who stole the "Staff of Destruction". Saito get a hold of the staff and finds out that "staff" is actually a weapon from his world, an M72 LAW anti-tank rocket launcher. Saito kills the golem with the LAW. Saito later goes on the fight armies of enemies, shooting down a number of dragon riders with an A6M Zero fighter, using an AK47 and SiG Sauer P226, and even a Flak 88. Most impressively, however, Saito holds off an army of 70,000 (or 7 million in the anime) armed only with his sword, though he is grievously injured and only barely survives the encounter. Through their adventures, Louise and Saito gradually fall in love, in spite of Louise's abusive nature, beating Saito with a whip, attacking him with magical explosions, and forcing him to sleep on a pile of straw when he angers her.  
>Weapons<br>Derflinger  
>ZeronoTsukaima-11-Large25<p>

Derflinger is the name of a sentient sword given to Saito by Louise early in the first season of Zero No Tsukaima. The sword talks by speaking through a hinged "mouth" of sorts attached to the hilt, often giving Saito advice relating to countering enemy magic he is unfamiliar with. The sword is also exceedingly sharp, slicing straight through a magically animated suit of armor and even the stone leg of a golem. The weapon also has the power to block any magic it faces.  
>SIG Sauer P226<br>Saito-HandGun

The P226 is a 9mm handgun with 15,17,18, or 20 round magazine. For the purposes of this match, Saito's SIG will have an 18-round mag. The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of about 350-400 meters per second. I could not get an actual range for the SiG, but I will estimate it at 50 meters, similar to most 9mm handguns.  
>AK-47<br>TypeIII AK47

The AK-47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second.

The Commander: Anies Chevalier de Milan

Anies (or Agnes in some translations) Chevalier de Milan is a character that first appears in the second season of the fantasy anime Zero No Tsukaima. She is an inhabitant of the country of Tristain, on the continent of Halkegnia, part of a fantasy world at a roughly 17th century technology level, the world into which Saito Hiraga was summoned into in the previous season. Anies was born a non-magical "commoner", however, she has, unlike most of her class, gained noble status in spite of her lack of magical powers, due to her military prowess, with both melee weapons and the relatively new techology in Halkegnia of firearms.

Anies was born in the small village of Danguteal, until while she was still a child, the village was designated by a noble named Lishimon as being wiped out by a plague, and a group of fire mages were sent to burn it down. Anies was the only survivor, being rescued from the flames by an unknown rescuer. Anies later discovered the destruction of Danguteal was no accident- Lishimon intended to wipe out the village- a center of dissent. This incident instilled a lifelong hatred of mages in Anies. The one exception was Henrietta, the princess and later queen of Tristain, who Anies is deeply loyal to, as she is the only noble who trusted her and valued her talent, in spite of her being a commoner. It was Henrietta that promoted Anies to commander of the musketeer unit and the royal guard.

Anies first encounters Saito when she arrived at the Tristain Academy of Magic to recruit students into the military for a war against the country of Albion. Anies was sent to train the recruits in unarmed and melee combat, a method of fighting most of the young mages found pointless because of their powers. During this time, she also showed Saito a weakness in his own powers- his powers only enhance his skill with a purpose-built weapon, not an improvised weapon.

Later, Anies investigates Lord Lishimon for Henrietta under suspicion of treason, discovering the he burned down her village. Anies corners Lishimon and tries to shoot him with her pistol, but misses. Lishimon fires a jet of fire magic at Anies, but Anies manages to survive the impact and kill Lishimon by impaling him on her sword.

Later, Anies, Saito, and one of the teachers at the magic academy, Colbert, a skilled fire mage, attempt to rescue the rest of the students, who are held hostage in the great hall of the academy by a group of mercenaries. Anies and Colbert use black powder in a paper casing as improvised flashbang grenades, stunning the mercenaries, before entering through the windows. Anies, Saito, and Colbert then fight the mercenaries, most notably the leader, a powerful fire mage with a mace-like staff. Anies fights the fire mage, who states that he was involved in the destruction of Danguteal. However, he later states that the leader of the task force was none other than Colbert.

Colbert and the mercenary leader fight each other, as Anies tried to attack both of them. Colbert is hit by powerful fire blast, and part of his clothing is burned away. Anies discovers a scar on the back of his neck, the same one as the man who rescuer. It turns out when discovered Colbert he had been tricked into destroying an inhabited village, he deeply regretted it, and tried to atone for his sins by rescuing the one living person he could find, the child Anies.

The mercenary leader then tries to finish off Colbert, but is killed by Anies, who stabs his while he is distracted. Anies that walks over to the wounded Colbert, intent on killing him. Anies prepared to kill him, which Colbert said she had every right to do, and did not resist, when Colbert "died" of his wounds.

In fact, Colbert had actually had one of his particularly skilled students put a sleeping spell on him, knocking him out and giving the appearance of death. Anies left the scene, believing her foe was dead, however, both Anies and Colbert reappear in the third and fourth seasons. Anies is initially mortified that Colbert is alive, but decides not to kill him stating that doing so would make an enemy of his students, and the chain of hatred and revenge would continue.

Anies later becomes close friends with Saito, and aids him in training when he temporarily loses his powers.  
>Weapons<br>Flintlock Pistol  
>Flintlock pistol 2<p>

A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range.  
>Longsword<br>Russian Longsword

The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed.  
>The Troops: Tristainian Musketeers<p>

The Tristainian Musketeer unit is unique among the elite military units of Halkeginia. While most units are composed of magic-using nobles, the Dragon Knights being a notable example, the Musketeers are composed of commoners armed with firearms. The unit is also unique for being all-female. While the unconventional nature of this unit in comparison with other Halkeginian military units, the musketeers are viewed in high regard as the royal guard of Tristain.  
>Weapons<br>Flintlock Musket  
>Flintlock Carbine.<p>

The flintlock musket is a smoothbore long arm operated using the flint lock mechanism. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. In Halkeginia, firearms are not used near as often as they were in real life, mainly due to the presence of magic and its use on the battlefield. Nonetheless, they are among the few weapons that could allow a non-magic user to easily kill a mage.  
>Flintlock Pistol<br>Flintlock pistol 2

A flintlock pistol is a handgun that uses the flintlock system of firing. The flintlock mechanism works by using a spring-loaded striker to strike a piece of flint, creating a spark. This spark ignites a small amount of gunpowder in a priming pan, which in turn fires off the main charge. Flintlock pistols were generally carried by officers, cavalry, sailors, and pirates, and others who needed a weapon lighter than a Flintlock Musket. Like all pistols, the flintlock's light weight was the expense of range, though this was especially pronounced with early pistols such as the flintlock, being most effective extreme close or even point blank range.  
>Longsword<br>Russian Longsword

The term "longsword" refers to a longer sword than the arming sword, while having the same basic shape of the arming sword, but having a length of up to about one and a half meters, designed more for thrusting, but still capable of cutting. The sword was used from the mid 1300s to the mid 1500s. The weapon was also known as a "hand and a half", as it can be used one or two handed.

Blackpowder Grenade

Black powder grenades such as those used in 17th and 18th century Europe are also used in Halkeginia. These devices consist of a metal ball with a gunpowder charge at the core. Lead shot or other shrapnel are often placed around the gunpowder charge to increase the fragmentation effect. The weapon was was activated by a simple fuse, which was lit before the grenade was thrown. These fuses, however, were dangerous, and would often detonate prematurely. This sense of danger meant grenadiers were often viewed as elite troops, with the word "grenadier" being used in the name of many military units, even after the use of black powder grenades was abandoned in the mid-to-late 18th century.  
>X-Factors<br>Leaders and Retainers  
>King Washington X-Factor Henrietta Louise Saito<br>64 Agility 67 67 98  
>89 Combat Experience 23 23 95<br>90 Intelligence 78 78 80  
>90 Offensive Magic 78 50 NA  
>76 Physical Strength 45 45 98<br>90 Weapons Skill 35 35 100  
>95 Support Magic 80 100 NA  
>90 Tactics 34 34 68<br>18th Weapons Technology Level N/A N/A 21st  
>Explanations<p>

Washington takes high marks in terms of both offensive and support magic because of the power of his Apple of Eden, and also scores well in terms of weapons skill due to his military career. For the same reason, he has the highest tactics score, as he is the only one of the four who actually commanded an army- Henrietta acts mostly as a figurehead, while Saito relies on his powers and Louise's support magic in combat. Washington has the second highest physical strength, being physically much larger and stronger than the girls, but loses out to Saito's superhuman powers (that said, if Saito is not holding a weapon, he loses his powers, in which case, aging though Washington would be, a six-foot man could probably take a Japanese teenager!). On the Tristainian side, Saito takes weapons technology for obvious reasons, while Louise has slightly higher levels for support magic. Also, the aging Washington might not be as agile as he once was, and in the game, relies mostly on staying in one place behind his shield.  
>Commanders<br>Israel Putnam X-Factor Anies Chevalier De Milan  
>78 Agility 87<br>91 Combat Experience 90  
>90 Intelligence 89<br>88 Physical Strength 86  
>86 Swordsmanship 93<br>92 Marksmanship 89  
>88 Tactics 82<br>Edge

The smaller, younger Anies is shown the anime to be very nimble and easily able to use her agility to gain an advantage in close combat, Putnam is older, and probably less agile. However, his larger size will probably give his greater physical strength, however, Anies is unusually strong for a woman. As for combat experience, the two of them have different kinds of experience, with Putnam being more skilled in a command role, while Anies having experience fighting against a magic-using adversary, having killed at least two mages in personal combat. However, I give the edge to Putnam's longer combat experience in the Revolutonary War. In terms of intelligence, Putnam takes a slight edge for the technology level he grew up in, where he would likely be more educated, particularly in military tactics than Anies- in Halkeginia, commoners often have little education. However, Anies has proven herself capable of "outside the box" thinking that may give her an edge in combat, such as using improvised flashbang grenades and wearing a sack of water under her clothing to survive an attack by a fire mage. In terms of marksmanship, Putnam appears to have more experience using his pistols and has hit targets at ranges of over 20 feet- long range for a flintlock. In terms of swordsmanship, however, Anies take the edge, being highly skilled with a longsword.

Troops  
>Bluecoats X-Factor Tristainian Musketeers<br>88 Training 85  
>78 Agility 80<br>93 Combat Experience 88  
>88 Physical Strength 84<br>89 Close Combat Skill 93  
>90 Marksmanship 87<br>90 Tactics 85  
>Explanations<p>

Both units are highly trained, however, they may not be as well trained as some other units of comparable time period, as the Bluecoats are part of a newly-founded nation, and the Tristainians are limited by a society that puts less value on non-magical weaponry, and thus tactics and techniques for using firearms are likely more primitive. This is also reflected in the tactics section. The Musketeers appear to be a bit more agile, with Anies as an example. However, as an all-female unit, they have a smaller average size and lower average physical strength than the male Bluecoats. In terms of experience, this one is not as straight forward. While the musketeers have gone up against mages and served in the war against Albion, I still give experience to the Bluecoats, who have faced near constant conflict between the Revolutionary War and then the Rebellion against King Washington. The Bluecoats take marksmanship as they probably receive more marksmanship training, as firearms are the dominant weapons in their world, while in Halkeginia, magic and, to a lesser extent, melee weapons are the dominant weapons on the battlefield. This does mean that the Tristainian Musketeers are more skilled in close combat, though this may be evened up somewhat by the Bluecoats' bayonets, which do not exist in Halkeginia, and would mean the Bluecoats don't have to switch weapons like the Tristainians, and would have a longer reach than the Tristainian's swords.  
>Notes<p>

The Tristainian side has two extra "heroes" as, while the Apple of Eden gives Washington both powerful offensive and defensive powers, while Henrietta's magic attacks and Saito's weapons would likely be blocked by Washington's shield, while Louise's explosions are relatively weak, but for the purposes of this match, she will be able to use her dispel spell to dispel Washington's shield.  
>The mind control powers of the Apple will not effect the Zero No Tsukaima cast, as they are from a different universe, and thus will not have the neuroreceptors placed by the First Civilization that make them susceptible.<br>This fight will take place in the palace of Tristain, so Saito will not have his Tiger Tank, Zero fighter, or other heavy weapons. Also, Louise will not be able to use her "magic nuke" ability, as she would be caught in the blast radius.  
>Compare the combatants like this:<br>Washington vs Henrietta, Louise, and Saito  
>Putnam vs Anies<br>Bluecoats vs Musketeers  
>Overall Winner (Alternate US vs Tristain)<p>

A dozen men appeared in the courtyard of the Tristainian Imperial Palace. One was George Washington, but not the one known from history, but a tyrannical king of United States, armed with a powerful ancient artifact- The Apple of Eden. Washington looked up, momentarily looked up into the sky, initially surprised by the two moons in the night sky, but then looked down and spoke to his men. They advanced forward towards a large wooden door, which led to the main throne room of Tristain...

In the throne room

"Saito Hiraga", Henrietta de Tristain said, placing her scepter in Saito's shoulder, "I dub you Sir Saito Hiraga, Chevalier of Tris...

BOOM!, The door to the throne room exploded into a thousand splinters in a flash of bright yellow light. Thankfully no one was this by the shrapnel from the blast.

"What the hell was that!?", Saito exclaimed, getting to his feet and drawing Derflinger from its scabbard.

Twelve men walked out of the smoke, led by a man in a crown and armed with a scepter, followed a man who looked like a general and ten soldiers. Saito couldn't help getting the feeling he'd seen the man before.

The Tristainian Musketeers raised their weapons, as Anies Chevalier de Milan, captain of the guard, jumped in front of Henrietta, her pistol drawn.

The man in the crown spoke first. "I am George I, King of the United States of America, sent by God to bring divinely ordained liberation on this kingdom. Lay down your weapons and kneel before your new monarch, or else be blasted to you dread reward!"

Henrietta got up to speak, calmly, but with her staff clasped firmly in her hands. "I", she said, putting emphasis to on the first word, "am Henrietta de Tristain, daughter of Henri and Marianne, Queen of Tristain! If you seek an audience, you may arrange..."

"Foolish girl!", Washington said, "Order your soldiers to stand down at once and surrender your crown, or face my wrath!"

"Henrietta," Saito said, "This man... I know who he is... He's from my world, his name is George Washington, but something's wrong... In my world, he fought against the British king, and became a democratically elected president... Furthermore, he should have been dead for over 250 years."

"Delusional fool!", Washington said, "I did once take up the banner for democracy, but I was led by divine guidance to the fact that the people need a strong leader to protect their freedom."

"Now", Washington, "I give you one last chance to surrender!"

Everyone on the Tristainian side stood their ground.

"Then you leave me no choice", Washington said, "General Putnam, deal with these upstarts!"

"At once, your excellency", Putnam replied.

The room was filled first by the words of Putnam and Anies yelling the same word: "FIRE!", and then the roar of twenty flintlock muskets. Saito heard a ringing his hears, dulling the screams of the wounded as the room filled with smoke.

As the smoke cleared, five soldiers from each side lay dead. Green Green Green Green Green Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue

"Charge!", Isreal Putnam ordered, leading his men forward. With his first pistol shot, he scored a shot to the chest, killing a Tristainian musketeer as she drew her sword Green. At the same time, Anies drew her first of two flintlocks and shot a Bluecoat to Putnam's right Blue. The man fell to his knees, clutching the wound in his chest, before Putnam fired again, grazing Anies' shoulder.

Anies returned fire, missing Putnam, but striking a Bluecoat behind him in the head Blue. Meanwhile, a Bluecoat engaged in close combat with a Tristainian musketeer. This time, the musketeer came off worst, killed by a bayonet thrust the chest, the Bluecoat using the longer reach of his bayonet to attack from beyond the reach of the Tristainian's longsword Green.

A Bluecoat officer took aim at Henrietta with his pistol. Louise jumped in front of her, determined to protect her queen... and her childhood friend. Louise was spared from martyrdom when a musketeer pushed both of them behind Henrietta's stone throne. In the process, however, the musketeer was shot and killed Green.

Henrietta peeked out from behind the throne, a look of grim determination in her eyes, and pointed her mace staff at the Bluecoat officer as he reached for a second pistol. Instead, the Bluecoat died with a look of surprise on his face as he was impaled through the chest by three flying icicles Blue.

The final two Bluecoats charged at Saito with their bayonets. Saito, however, managed to block the attack of the first of the two Bluecoats with Derflinger, before grabbing the barrel of the musket with his other hand. Saito's enhanced strength was enough to hold back the weapon while he thrust his sword forward, killing the Bluecoat. Blue

Saito then used the dead Bluecoat as a shield, before pulling the Bluecoat's flintlock from his holster and firing at the last surviving Bluecoat apart from Putnam. Blue

Anies and Putnam duel furiously, sparks flying as steel clashed against steel. Anies made a thrust for Putnam, who only barely evaded the blow, grazing his side. Putnam retaliated with a slash at Anies's neck, which she blocked. However, Putnam struck Anies with the butt of his pistol in the other hand, knocking her to the floor and causing her to drop her sword.

Putnam want in for the kill, as Saito drew the SIG Sauer P226 he kept hidden in his hoodie and took aim at Putnam. However, Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room. Washington has unleashed a beam of energy to the floor. Saito screamed in pain as the pistol was knocked from his hands sliding across the floor.

Putnam was distracted just long enough for Anies to realize something. Saito's pistol had landed right next to her. This was one weapon from Saito's world that Anies knew you didn't need the rune of Gandalfr to know how to use. She pointed the weapon at Putnam's chest and pulled the trigger.

The weapon let out a muzzle flash and a loud bang like a flintlock, but released much less smoke when it was fired, and from a port in the pistol, it released a tiny brass cup-like object. The result was the same, however. A bullet had blown right through Putnam's chest. The American general fell to his knees, then face down on the floor in a pool of blood. Blue

Anies then got to her feet, SIG in hand. Saito had told her about this weapon. It was essentially the same as her flintlock, but could be fired many times before needing reloading.

"A tyrant like you deserved naught but death!", Anies yelled as she pulled the trigger again and again. The gun reported five time... ten times... Anies lost count of the exact number as the gun roared and the brass casing fell to the ground around her. When the gun fell silent...

Washington was unharmed, protected by a glowing dome of light around his body.

"Fools! You shall pay dearly for your insolence!", Washington yelled as he fired off three blasts of energy. The first impacted Anies, while the other two hit two of the musketeers. All three of the targets let out a scream of pain, before they fell to the ground, motionless. A stench of burning flesh filled the room. Green, Green

"Your highness... I'm... sorry... I... fai..." Anies said weakly, before she fell silent forever. Green

"No man may slay me", Washington said, "For I am many!"

At that, at least twenty figures, all of them glowing with a yellow light rose from the ground, some armed with muskets, while others carried copies of Washington's staff. They were all identical to Washington, save for the fact that they appeared to be made of light.

The "light-clones" with muskets raised their weapons to fire on Saito, Louise, and Henrietta. Acting quickly, Saito raised his

Saito fired off several bursts of 7.62mm ammuntion, each one cutting down multiple "light clones". While they appeared to be made of light they proved just as susceptable to gunfire as in ordinary human. Within seconds, all of the clones were dead.

Washington, however, was once again protected from the bullets by the shield of light. Furiously, Saito drew his sword and charged at Washington. As he reached a distance of about five feet from him, however, he was knocked backwards, a sensation like an electrical shock going through his body.

"Partner", Derflinger said from the hinge "mouth" on his hilt, "He's using some kind of magic shield. Try using Louise's dispel!"

Louise raised her wand as soon as she heard this, yelling a series of incantations, before raising her wand into the air. A flash of green light filled the air.

Saito charged at Washington. This time there was no invisible force field to stop him. He took a wide slash at the tyrant king, cutting a gash in his side. Saito went in for the killing blow, however, he was struck in the side by Washington's staff. The blow launched him through the air.

"You infuriate me, Oriental!", Washington yelled, "Now suffer the heat of my anger!"

The Piece of Eden glowed with a yellow light as it released as destructive shockwave of energy, which, like his other attacks, felt like an electrical shock as it hit Saito, Henrietta, and Louise.

All three of them screamed in pain, however Louise, however, clearly took the worst of it. Her wand was burned to ash, as the blast of energy seared her flesh. She fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

"Saito... I... l...lll... love... y..." Louise said weakly a she breathed her last. Red

"LOUISE!", two voices screamed practically in unison...

Henrietta got up from behind her shattered throne, looking battered, but with a fury in her eyes that left no more room for tears.

"You...", she said, her royal blood seemed to boil in her veins, but her voice was as cold as her trademark ice magic, "You killed my knights, you tried to steal my throne... You killed the friend I treasured more than anything in my life... Now, face the ice-cold fury of my vengeance..."

Henrietta shouted a deadly incantation, unleashing a barrage of razor-sharp icicles raining down on Washington. As the icicles hit is body, however, they impacted the shield and instantly turned to steam. Washington stepped forward scepter in hand, as Henrietta looked one, tears in her eyes and a look of horror on her face...

"Your dark sorcery will not avail you. Now, burn by divine fire!", Washington said, as he fired a devastating blast of energy that scorched the Tristainian queen's flesh, causing her to fall to her knees.

Henrietta looked up at Washington in her last moments of life, "I may die...", she said, "but you will answer for your crimes... far sooner than you think." Henrietta then closed her eyes, convinced that a sword-wielding figure behind Washington would avenge her. Purple

Washington turned around just to get a sword stabbed into his gut he tried to hit Saito with his septor but before he could the sword was torn out spilling his intestions as Washington fell to his knees Saito swiftly cuts off the mad kings head.

Saito begins to cry over his losses but then grabs his ak47 and reloads it as he goes off looking for the enamy with a fire in his eyes of pure anger

Winner Henrietta de Tristain and allies


End file.
